The best crew to find the One Piece ? (One Piece crossover)
by raptor10
Summary: Luffy had left his village to find a crew and become the king of the pirates. However, he never imagined that part of it would be made up of people from other anime universes. (The story follows Luffy's original adventure, with a crew comprising more people (the first to join him will be Raynare (High school DxD) and Lucy (Fairy Tail).) No harem. ( Current arc : Alabasta )
1. Two different worlds

_**High School DxD Universe:**_

"Die, you pervert!" Raynare screamed, throwing a spear of light.

"The only one who's going to die is you. " Issei yelled. A beam of light enveloped Issei's arm before it was replaced by a red metal shield, resembling the arm of a dragon. Ricocheting on it, the spear didn't any damage.

"What the...? " The fallen angel asked worriedly

"Raynare!" Issei yelled, looking right to Raynare. "You're going to pay for all the evil you've done!"

"**BOOST**!"

"Don't... Don't get close to me." Raynare ordered, getting ready to fly and escape.

"I won't let you escape again." Issei assured him, running towards her.

"**EXPLOSION**!" Jumping on the air, Issei extended his arm, trying to grab her hand. Foreseeing this gesture, the fallen angel avoided the grab flying to the ceiling. Once there, she turned to Issei while she created the largest spear that she could make.

"Stop attacking me. Do you think that with your mediocrity of strength can defeat? Now, die !"

"I told you already! The only one who's going to die... " Issei started to talk, targeting her arm.

"Die." Raynare yelled, throwing her spear.

"...IT'S YOU !" Issei yelled. A red energy ball appeared on his hand and went through to Raynare's spear. Destroying the spear, the ball of fire hadn't trouble to continue its way to the fallen angel.

"No ... No ... No ... NO !"

"**DRAGON SHOOT** !"

"NOOOOO " Raynare screamed. She received the impact of the ball, screaming on pain while her body twisted in all directions. Slowly, her silhouette started to dissolve, while she whispered.

"I don't want to die."

Completely disappeared, only some few feathers and Asia's ancient sacred gear fell to the floor. Seeing the sacred gear, Issei grabbed it and put it on the girl's lifeless body.

"Sorry, Asia." Issei said, "I couldn't save you in time."

"Issei, sometimes you have to believe in miracles." Rias said to Issei, appearing from behind him.

"President?"

"I think Asia has what it's needed to join my team!"

* * *

White. A deep white void. That's the place where Raynare was floating when she opened her eyes.

"**Where am I **? " Not being able to move at all, she felt how her clothes were disintegrating one piece by one. Completely naked on the void, the same phenomenon which disintegrated her clothes started to attack both arms and legs. It was too late to save her soul, which started to disappear as her body had done.

"No... I... I don't... I don't want to die. Somebody help me!"

"Do you want to live?" A voice asked her.

"**Huh ?** " While her lower abdomen disappeared, a young woman, looking more like a child with a 'lolita' outfit appeared. With black hair and grey eyes, she looked more like a vampire wearing Hot Topic's clothes than a normal human being, with arrogance on her eyes.

"Who... who are you?" Raynare asked while her wings disintegrated.

"Do you want to live?" The lolita asked her.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?"

"I'm asking you if you want to start a new life."

Soon, the rest of her body disintegrated, with the exception of her head. Raynare felt that there wasn't enough time when her head started to disintegrate. Having only a few seconds, she immediately began to yell.

"Save me! I beg you! I'll do anything you want." The young Lolita waved her hand and the disintegration stopped, remaining just half of Raynare's head. Waving it again, her body reconstructed, to the surprise of the fallen angel.

"My name is Ophis!" She informed her. "And I need your help to make disappear the Great Red."

"The what?" The fallen angel asked.

"Are you willing to help me?" Ophis asked her, letting Raynare's body decompose again. Seeing this, the fallen angel cried out.

"All right! All right! I'll do whatever you want."

"Much better." And before Raynare could say anything, Ophis put her palm on Raynare's belly and surrounded the fallen angel with a shiny light, which started to burn her.

"Ah, it hurts! It hurts!" Suddenly, Raynare stopped screaming and saw her body back to the way it was before. "But what...? " Raynare asked when she saw that she could move again. "What did you...?"

"I resurrected you… partially."

"What do you mean with "partially"?"

"You were doomed to disappear. But thanks to my magic, I was able to rebuild your body! However, from now on, my magic will leave your body slowly. When all the magic has completely disappeared, you will die forever and ever!"

"W-What!? Wait, how long do I have to live here?"

"From the power of your body, I'd say... six months! You've only got six months to live! Unless… you can do me a favor."

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"You must find the Pearl of the Dragon."

"The Pearl of the Dragon?"

"An ancient artifact which can give anyone enough power to be compared with the dragons! However, it was banished from this world due to its powers! I want it to kill the Great Red with this."

"Who's the Great Red?"

"A dragon I want to get rid of."

"And why do you need me? Just looking at what you do to save me, I doubt that you are weaker than me."

"The pearl of the dragon isn't just in another world, but also in another dimension." Ophis confessed to her. "If I could, I would go there myself! Nevertheless, I wasn't blessed with that power. Instead, I can just send people there! I was looking for a volunteer when I heard you were at death's door. That's the reason why I saved you."

"And what's my role on it ?" Raynare asked him. "What do I get, out of six miserable months of living, for looking for your pearl before I die ?"

"The power of the pearl will give me powers beyond compare." Ophis assured her. "With her, I could, as a reward, resurrect you forever! And even make you stronger than never!"

Suddenly interested, Raynare questioned him.

"Really?"

"Of course." Already seeing herself taking revenge on Issei, Raynare got horrified when she saw Ophis leaving.

"If you're not interested, I can find someone else."

"Wait! Wait!" The fallen angel yelled "I will cooperate! But just promise me that you will bring me back to life."

"I have only one thing: My word!" Ophis assured. Then, snapping her fingers, Ophis wrapped Raynare in a ball of light and warned her.

"I know where the Dragon's Pearl is! But I can't send you where it is. You won't survive long enough! You're too weak in the face of the enemies!"

"Enemies? What enemies?"

"I'm going to send you to someone who's looking for the One Piece: The treasure which contains the Dragon's Pearl among its riches!"

"The One Piece?" Raynare repeated when the sphere suddenly lighted up. "Wait, what should I...?"

"Here's your mission, Raynare! Help Monkey D. Luffy find the One Piece! Good luck, Raynare!" Ophis demanded, making her disappear.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Universe:**_

Opening his jaws wide, Acnologia let himself float just above the island of Tenro while concentrating an enormous source of energy.

"The bastard wants to sink the island!" Laxus warned.

"Everyone, prepare your defensive attacks!" Erza ordered.

"Against this monster? It's just useless!" Elfman replied.

"If we focus all our energies, we can do it!" Mirajane assured.

"In that case, everyone holds hands and we unleash our magic at the same time!" Grey advised. Forming a circle, the wizards of Fairy Tail confronted Acnologia, who was ready to cast his ray. Feeling the power of the beam, one person started to tremble.

Lucy asked herself "Are we... going to die?" Suddenly feeling someone took her hand, she turned to see who took her hand. It was Natsu, who immediately cried out.

"You mustn't be afraid, Lucy!" Natsu affirmed, with a smile. "We'll go back to Fairy Tail, all of us, together!"

"Natsu?" But before someone else could talk, Acnologia hit the island with the beam with no hesitation. Closing her eyes of the attack, Lucy couldn't see the attack and a sudden light flashing from her keys which enveloped Lucy like some kind of protection. The attack devastated the island of Tenro, wiping it off the map of the world.

* * *

Opening carefully her eyes, Lucy was surprised about the fact of not feeling pain. She looked up at the sky and saw zero traces of Acnologia, like if he has never been there.

"Is it gone?" With a sigh of relief, Lucy sat down on the floor. However, she found her friends hadn't spoken or moved. Observing carefully, Lucy noticed that they were frozen.

"F-Friends?" Lucy stuttered, but there wasn't any answer. "Hey, hey!" Lucy yelled, shaking her hand in front of Natsu's face "Do you hear me?"

"What's the matter with you!?" Lucy asked, shaking some of her friends before slapping some others. "Talk to me!"

Still nothing.

Like statues, her friends got frozen for all eternity. Walking backward before that view, Lucy fell on her ass, before ask. "Did Acnologia do this?"

"No, it was me." At that moment, Lucy saw the silhouette of a little girl behind her.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you?"

"Sorry if I scared you. My name is Mavis Vermilion, the founder of Fairy Tail!"

"The what !?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm just a spirit!"

"That's even worse!" Lucy freaked out. Finally getting up, she pointed at her friends. "Why are they like that?"

"When Acnologia tried to destroy you, I cast a spell to protect each one of you. However, this monster devastated the island before I could finish the spell. For that reason, we are now in another dimension."

"What!? You're kidding, right?" To prove it, Mavis suddenly turned her hand, making that both her and Lucy floated on the air. "What the...?"

Not having time to finish, Lucy saw sent to the sky. When Lucy opened her eyes, she saw a strange sight: There was nothing there.

Beyond the island of Tenro, there was an infinite expanse of blue as far as the eye could see. In fact, the island was floating.

"But... But, where are we?"

"In another dimension," Mavis replied. "Unfortunately, that wasn't written to happen, just as your friends' immobility wasn't."

"Huh!? But… in that case, why am I not frozen too?"

"Your spirits saved you!" Mavis revealed to Lucy. "In an effort to save you, they were able to transport you into the spirit world for a short amount of time, and then put you back here. Thanks to that, you avoided the worst."

"But... What about my friends? Can you do something for them?"

"Unfortunately I can't!" Mavis confessed, lowering her gaze. "They're doomed to stay that way for all the eternity!" Listening to this, Lucy fell over her knees and hit the ground with her fist, crying.

"Why? Why!? If only... If only I could have defeated that bastard dragon, they...!"

"But there could be a way to save them!"

"Huh?" Said Lucy, turning her gaze to her "How!?"

"The Fairy's Sphere should be able to fix it!"

"The what?"

"One of Fairy Tail's sacred relics and a mighty weapon. Being by far the most powerful of the weapons, it was decided that it couldn't fall at the hands of evil wizards. If I had the Fairy's Sphere in my possession, I could free your friends and send you back home."

"Is it... Is it true? And where is this sphere?"

"Far away from here, being part of a legendary treasure: The One Piece!"

"The what?"

"A treasure which is located on another dimension. By the fact of being impossible to find, the legends say that the Fairy's Sphere is placed with it."

"Treasure... from another dimension!? But how am I supposed to find it out?"

"I can take you to that dimension, as well as find one who can lead you to him! It's a guy named Monkey D. Luffy, a man whose dream is to become the King of Pirates!"

"King of pirates?"

"Yes! In my opinion, he has all the needed to find the One Piece and else. Help him and you'll find the Fairy's Sphere!"

"Wait! Aren't you coming with me?"

"Right now, it is impossible for me to leave the island! If I leave this dimension, your friends will disappear and I don't know what could happen to them." Mavis said. "You are their only hope. Are you ready to help them?"

Observing at the frozen bodies of her friends Lucy finally got up and said.

"If I'm the only one who can save them, of course, I am! Where is him and how will I recognize him?"

"All I can tell you is that he wears a straw hat on his head. But don't worry, I'll try to move you as close to him as I can! Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Lucy answered her immediately.

Mavis smiled seeing Lucy's eyes overflowing with confidence, in spite of the strange mission that had just been commanded to her, and said.

"You deserve your place at Fairy Tail!" Mavis turned Lucy's body into a multitude of particles of light, going straight up to the sky.

"Good luck, Lucy!"


	2. Lucy and Raynare

__**Universe of One Piece (somewhere on an island, used as a hideout for the pirates of Alvida)**__

* * *

"So… Do you think Coby's got an ally?" Alvida asked, trying to understand it after her men came to bring the news.

"Yes! He came out of a barrel and left with Coby as soon as you got here!" One of the men answered. "This guy must have been a bounty hunter! "

"That little idiot! Wouldn't he have realized by now that even a dozen people couldn't do anything against me?" Suddenly, twirling her club, like if it weighed almost nothing, she ends up crushing it on the ground with all her might. The impact of the blow was so powerful, that vibrations made some of her men move back. "Go after them!" Alvida ordered. "Do whatever you want with the bounty hunter! Nevertheless, bring Coby back alive! I'll take care of him personally!"

"At your command, Alvida-sama!" Her men cried before running at once towards the forest. But as soon as they had taken a step in the forest, one of them suddenly stopped.

"Alvida-sama, look!" He cried, pointing to the sky.

"Hm?" The two-legged mammoth groaned, raising her head. Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw two luminous shapes in the sky, falling towards them, like shooting stars. "What...?!".

Not having time to say anything else, she saw how those luminous shapes crashed into the forest that covered the small island. Feeling the ground vibrating beneath their feet, most of her men lost their balance.

"But... But what was that?" One of the men asked, not waiting that someone answered, but exposing the thought that everyone had. "Cannon fire? "

"Impossible! It was more like two meteorites!"

Thinking of another possibility, Alvida finally declared "Coby decides to be a rebel; he finds an ally ... and now this island is bombarded by unknown objects, the same day!"

"What... do you think all this has to do with anything?"

"Maybe!" She mumbled, putting her club on her shoulder. "In any case, we'd better go and have a closer look!"

* * *

Covered with a layer of earth, Coby eventually straightens up. Coughing, he began to rub his eyes to remove the sand that was there.

"But... But what happened!?" Coby yelled, groping the floor to find his glasses. When finally he found his glasses and put them right in front of his eyes, he looked at the location of his "boat" ... or, at least, what was left of it. Instead of the boy's boat, there was only a crater in front of him, at least ten meters in diameter. "What the heck happened?"

Having taken refuge at the top of a tree, Luffy suddenly lands next to him.

"Interesting! What was that?" Luffy asked, seeing the crater.

"No idea!" The boy confessed to him. "But we'd better not get too close! It could be-!" He didn't even finish talking when he saw Luffy running towards the crater.

"It's like talking to a wall!" Coby sighed, following him to unwillingly. Standing in front of the crater, Luffy stretched his neck to see the bottom of the hole, hidden by the dust and smoke which was taking a long time to fall.

"What do you think we'll find?" Coby frightened himself while he approached cautiously. "From what we've seen, that would be two asteroids! Nevertheless, it is very strange that they fell at the same time, in the same place!"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find something cool!" At that point, the dust fell enough to allow them to see the source of all this. And… What a surprise when Coby and Luffy saw two women lying at the bottom of the crater. One with black hair, and the other with blonde hair.

"But... what are they doing here?" Jumping into the hole, Luffy slid to the bottom of it. Then crouching over the two girls, he shook the one with blonde hair.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luffy asked, shaking the girl with blonde hair with his patented fineness.

"Of course not!" Coby cried out, joining him. "How can they be all right when they just fell from the sky? It would be a miracle if they were still alive!" He then grabbed the black-haired girl's wrist and began to feel her pulse. At first, the boy was shaking so much anxiety that he felt nothing. Seeing him do it, Luffy wanted to know.

"Well, are they alive or aren't they?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know! I can't feel his pulse!" Coby answered, yelling due to the anxiety of the situation.

"You're useless!"

"Hey!" Suddenly, Coby felt a faint flick on her hand. Surprised, he let himself fall to the ground, while the girl opened her eyes. Straightening up, she looked at Coby with pure hatred and rage in her eyes.

"How dare you to touch me, you miserable human?!" At that moment, Coby was so surprised to see her rise, he barely listened. Instead, he left to escape a breath of relief.

"Thank God! I thought you were dead!" Coby said, tranquilizing himself a bit.

"Dead?!" The woman wondered. "Why would I be dead?!" Suddenly images of her death popped into her head, as she could hear the voice of a spirit.

_**"Here's your mission, Raynare! Help Monkey D. Luffy to find the One Piece! Good Luck, Raynare!"**_

"Issei!" Raynare suddenly cried out, yelling with all the rage that a throat could project. "Rias Gremory! Orphis!"

"C-calm down!" Coby advised him, trying to tranquilize her "You-!" But Coby couldn't continue when he watched how Luffy punched on the top of Raynare's skull, knocking her unconscious.

"No, but what's wrong with your head?!" The child asked him, trying to understand how his mind works.

"What?" the pirate wondered. "Grandpa used to do the same thing with me when I was a kid! It's said that hitting a headache makes it go away!"

"You're crazy!"

"Dirty human!" Raynare then squeaked, putting her hands on her head "Who are you to dare to hit me?!"

"I'm Luffy!" The man replied. Shock and surprise were now painted and written on Raynare's face at the moment she heard that name.

"**Luffy? Wouldn't that be...?**"

Then, Grimacing, Lucy ends up opening her eyes.

"Where... Where am I?"

"Are you all right?" Coby asked, helping her to get up.

"Uh… Yes, I guess." She agreed, looking around her. "But where are we?" Suddenly, memories came back to her mind. Lucy opened her eyes and cried out.

"Are we on the island of Tenro?"

"Tenro?" Coby repeated. "Uh, no. Actually, I've never heard of that Island!"

"Is that where you live?" Luffy asked him.

"No, actually, I...!"

"Are you Monkey D. Luffy?" Raynare suddenly asked him.

"What?" Luffy said. "Do you know me?"

"**Monkey D … ? **" Lucy wondered, repeating the words of Senior Chief to herself. "You're the man who wants to become the king of the pirates?"

Passing his finger under his nose, he then approved, somewhat vainly. "Yeah, it's me! Except I don't want to become the king of the pirates! I'll be the king of the pirates! At least, once I find the One Piece!"

"**I can't believe it!**" The two girls thought at the same time. "**I was sent right where he was!**"

"WHAT?!" Coby cried out, looking to Luffy. "Are you looking for the One Piece? But that's impossible!"

"Why?" the pirate asked him.

"Because it isn't even sure if this treasure exists! And even if it does, don't forget it's on the other side of the world, at the end of the Grand Line! The most dangerous sea in the world! Few people can get there and come back to tell what they've been through! And even fewer go there to hope to get their hands on the One Piece!"

"Grand Line?" Lucy repeated. "Uh, could you tell me exactly what it is and where it is?"

"Huh?" Coby was surprised. "Are you kidding? You don't know what Grand Line is, do you?"

"I just want to know is where the One Piece is!" Raynare yelled. Then standing in front of Coby, she asked with a stern look on her face. "And well? What it is and where it is?"

"Uh... No idea!" Coby confessed.

"Huh?" Raynare mumbled, hardening her gaze and making the boy started to sweat cold sweats.

"The One Piece is a legendary treasure." he finally gave up. "It is said that all the treasures that the former pirate king Gold D. Roger managed to collect before he was executed are there. Nevertheless, since his death, nobody has been able to find it in twenty years!"

"What?" Raynare got mad, grabbing Coby by the collar "Are you kidding me!? I need to find it to come back to life!"

"Come back to life?" Luffy and Coby asked completely confused.

"You too?" Lucy wondered. "You were sent here too?"

"Hmm?" Raynare mumbled, observing to Lucy carefully "Did Orphis send you?"

"Who is she? I'm here to find the Fairy's Sphere." Lucy answered.

"What's that? All I want to do is get my hands on the dragon's pearl!"

"Uh... What are you talking about?" Luffy and Coby asked, waiting for some kind of answer, as a question mark appeared over their heads. Then, Luffy looked at Lucy. "Who are you, anyway?"

"If you're Monkey D. Luffy, then I was sent here to help you!" Lucy revealed.

"To help me?"

"Yes, I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" She introduced herself. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Wizard?" Coby asked, not believing the fact of being a 'wizard'.

"Fairy Tail?" Luffy asked. Remembering Mavis' words, Lucy started to explain.

"I come from another world where people can use magic! Those who can use, it can work in places called guilds. My own guild is called "Fairy Tail." Lucy revealed. Then, her look became bitter before continuing. "But due to a dragon attack, my friends were attacked and froze! With the help of a spirit, I managed to get out of it. But to help my friends, I have to find the One Piece to get my hands-on Fairy's Sphere! According to the one who saved me, this sphere would allow her to save my friends!"

"Magic?" Luffy repeated and began to get excited. "Do you really know how to do magic?!"

"That wasn't the part that needed the most attention!" Coby replied. "You're saying it was a spirit that saved you and sent you here? That's insane! In that case, is that why you know Luffy?"

"In name only." She explained. "For his looks, Mavis only told me he had a straw hat!"

"And why did she tell you about me?" Luffy asked.

"Because she told me you've everything to find the One Piece." She said. "Nevertheless, it's only if I can help you."

"What about you?" Coby asked, looking to Raynare. "Are you a magician too?"

"Pfff!" Raynare laughed arrogantly. "Who do you think I am? I am superior to each one of you! And do you know why?" Suddenly taking on her true appearance, she brought out her raven wings on her back as her outfit changed. However, instead of her leather outfit, clothes with a lot of cute kitten faces appeared.

"But what...?" She yelled confused and blushing with shame. "ORPHIS! What have you done to my clothes?" Not paying attention to them, Coby suddenly fell backward, before shouting.

"But... are you... What? An... An angel?" Used to this kind of reaction, Raynare only grunted. However, she couldn't hide her surprise when she noticed Lucy's stoic attitude, who was hardly astonished by the black wings and, above all, by the fact that stars appeared in Luffy's eyes.

"So cool!" He exclaimed as he began to turn around her "Are those real wings? Can you fly with those? That's so cool! How did we get them?"

"Huh?" Raynare mumbled, seeing that he was far from being afraid of her true appearance.

"Besides, you've changed your shape!" The pirate remarked. "Well, not much, but you've changed! Teach me how to do it!"

Believing that Luffy was insulting her, Raynare immediately replied

"Who do you think you are!? If you haven't noticed, I'm a fallen angel and you… You're just a human! It's obvious you could never have powers like mine!"

"A fallen angel?" Lucy and Coby repeated the question. "How is that possible?"

"You're really stupid!" She sighed. "It is obvious, however, that when you see me, it is obvious that the existence of God is true!"

"God exists? " Coby asked, not waiting to discover that answer to the question which opened different wings of philosophy.

"Yes! At least, in my world." She proudly showed her hand and said. "And, as you can see, I am a whitelighter!"

Leaning his head to the side, Luffy asked.

"Didn't a fallen angel do evil deeds?"

"SHUT UP!" Raynare ordered him at once. "Do you think you're smart enough to judge me, uh?"

"Not really!" The pirate answered while he started to smile at her. "I would even say that I find you interesting!"

"Interesting?" The fallen angel asked confused.

"Uh, if I heard correctly, you mentioned resurrection!" Lucy remarked, "Yet it seems to me that you are very alive!"

"It's only a temporary effect!" Raynare growled. "Not long ago, I was killed by a demon. However, instead of dying for eternity, a person appeared and resurrected me partially in exchange for a favor. In order to resurrect completely, I must find the pearl of the dragon, a pearl with immense powers which it is located in the same place as the One Piece! "

"The Pearl of the Dragon?" Coby repeated. "What the heck is that again?"

"Whatever!" The fallen angel ignored to Coby, turning to Luffy. "I admit I'm not happy about teaming up with you! However, I know nothing of this world and the access to this famous One Piece seems complicated. So I propose you to work for me in order to have a chance to succeed!"

"Hey, no way! I'm the captain!" Luffy answered.

"Huh? Don't you understand your weakness yet, you miserable human?" Raynare threatened arrogantly.

"I warn you; I'm going to punch you in the face!" Luffy threatened, not even having a shadow of fear for the fallen angel.

"That's it! Like if a tiny human like you could even touch me!"

Seeing them fight, Coby preferred to make his presence as invisible as possible, while Lucy had the impression about be seeing Grey and Natsu arguing. Finally, she asked Coby.

"What about you? Who are you, anyway? A pirate?"

"Uh... My name is Coby!" The boy answered, revealing his name. "And, actually, I'm more like another pirate captain's lackey. But my dream is to be in the Marines!"

"The Marines?"

Suddenly, gaining in confidence, Coby said "Yes, my dream is to join the ranks of justice to capture all pirates who commit crimes! However…" Suddenly losing his confidence, he ends up mumbling. "I know that I am weak and useless. Even if I could be in the Marines, I'm sure I could barely become a toilet cleaner."

Suddenly he felt Lucy's hand caressing his skull in a comforting gesture.

"You don't have to be so insecure. To tell the truth, not so long ago I considered myself a weak person compared to my friends at Fairy Tail. However, I haven't given up yet! By persevering and practicing, I've finally improved my magic skills!"

"Did you do this to become the strongest member of your team?"

"No!" Lucy replied. "I did it to become someone my friends could count on in case of danger. I didn't want to be a burden for them! And though I was afraid of everything, I never wanted to run away! Yes, I wanted to become strong so that I could fight by their side!"

Hearing this, Coby's eyes marveled as he clenched his fists.

"Yes, you're right! I mustn't go on like this and constantly say to myself that I am weak! I must become a person that everyone can count on! Yes, one day I will capture pirates, like Alvida!"

"What do you say, brat!?" A voice roared behind his back. Suddenly, crashing to the ground, a huge club appeared between Lucy and Coby, narrowly failed to squash them.

"But what...? " Lucy wondered.

"Alvida-sama!" Coby yelled, frightened. Now standing in front of them, the huge pirate, with a smile on her face, affirmed.

"Finally, I found you, you dirty little kid! And as I could see, I wasn't mistaken about think that you wanted to betray us!" Alvida said. "So, you want to join the Marines? And capture me on top of that? Haha, let me laugh! It's not like a little insect like you could-!"

She suddenly stopped when she saw Luffy banging his forehead against Raynare's while the two were still arguing about becoming the team leader.

"I'll be the captain!" Luffy said. "And the pirate king too!"

"You? A king? Don't make me laugh! You are only a mortal who thinks that has the right to speak to me! Don't give yourself airs of royalty!"

Hearing them and realizing that they didn't know, Alvida suddenly roared. "Hey, this case is about you, too! Don't be uninterested in my presence!"

Turning at once to her, Luffy and Raynare immediately ordered her.

"SHUT UP, BIG WHALE!" Coby and the rest of Alvida's crew opened their mouths wide while the color on their faces turned white, knowing what was going to happen. Veins appeared in Alvida's forehead and tightened her grip on the handle of her club, to the point of creating cracks. Finally, she ordered. "Kill them! All of them!"

Wielding their swords, several of her men ran towards Luffy and Raynare. One of them, faster than the others, raised their weapon above their head and lowered it towards Luffy. "Die!" Unimpressed, the pirate clenched his fist and sent it with all his strength towards the pirate's face. Feeling his jaw cracking, the man was propelled backward as Luffy's arm lengthened. Passing between his friends, the pirate's body continued its way until it crashed into a tree. The rest of the crew watched in amazement how Luffy's arm returned to normal. Luffy, once his arm went back, ran and stretched his leg out.

"**GUM GUM WHIP**!" Now resembling a whip, his leg whipped the pirates hard and threw them off.

"Can he stretch?!" Some survivors, with Coby and Lucy observing on another side, yelled surprised by the unknown ability of the pirate.

"A Devil Fruit" Alvida mumbled, knowing what could do something like that.

"What?! Did this guy eat a devil fruit?!" One of her men asked completely scared while they looked Luffy. Suddenly, the man who asked turned his head around when he noticed a little detail: There was a person missing. "Hey, where's the dark-haired girl?"

"She's here!" A man cried, pointing to the sky.

"Huh?" The pirate mumbled, raising his head. He widened his eyes and saw Raynare, flying through the air, while light spears were forming around her.

"Get it in your faces!" Raynare laughed when she started throwing the projectiles at them. The pirates zigzagged as best as they could do to avoid the spears that pierced the ground around them.

"What the hell are those monsters!?" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"We must take Coby and the other woman hostage!" Someone decided, looking to them. It was at that moment that several of his friends found themselves in the air when a phenomenal force pushed them back. Out of nowhere, a huge cow appeared with an ax in his hands, fighting them off and repelling them with no difficulty.

"A bull!? What the hell is it doing here?"

"Taurus, I'm counting on you to take them all down!" Lucy requested to Taurus with the key in her hand.

"Not a problem, moo!" Taurus answered, protecting both Lucy and Coby.

"But how-?" The child tried to ask, but getting distracted with the view: Alvida's crew, being knocked down, one by one.

"How dare you stand up to me?" Alvida asked angrily to the trio of fighters. "Do you really want to get killed so badly!?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Luffy replied.

"A big whale with only physical strength as a weapon has no chance of beating me!" Raynare assured her.

"There is no honor on running away from the enemy!" Lucy said. Silently, Coby couldn't help but admire their strength and courage as they faced Alvida, without the slightest shadow fear.

"They have courage!" Suddenly, repeating Lucy's words to himself, he suddenly cried out:

"Alvida, I'm not scared of you!"

"Huh?" Alvida looked at him. Gathering all his courage, Coby shouted.

"I'm leaving and I'm going to join the Marines! And I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating pirates. And do you what? A monkfish pirate like you doesn't deserve to be free!" Luffy laughed hearing Coby, while Lucy smiled at him, seeing that her words had the desired effect.

"Monkfish!? Me!?" Red with anger, Alvida looked right to Coby and threw her club in his direction. "Since you insist, you'll be the first to be crushed onto the ground, you little runt!"

But, suddenly, the blade of Taurus' ax struck her club and managed to cut it in half.

"What?" Alvida yelled, and then, two spears stood in front of her and pierced both her feet, causing her to let out a cry of pain.

"You...!" Alvida began, giving Lucy and Raynare a black look.

"Coby won't be your lackey anymore!" Luffy assured her, walking towards her. "Do you know why? Because he's going to join the Marines! And you're going to be in the sky in a few seconds!"

And to prove it, he twirled his arm above him to increase the speed and power of his next punch.

"No, stop!" Alvida begged him, trying to back off. But blocked by Raynare's spears and unable to defend herself without her club, the pirate found herself at the mercy of the slightest attack.

"**GUM GUM PISTOL**!" Luffy's fist, at an incredible speed, managed to hit her right in the stomach and even managed to lift her feet off the ground, despite Raynare's spears. Propelled with that force, Alvida found herself flying in the sky, disappeared in no time. When Coby saw her disappear, he suddenly fell to his knees, before tears began to sting his eyes.

"I am... free?" Raising his arms in the air, Coby yelled. "I am free!"

Alvida's crew, who had watched her being beaten so easily, began to tremble and quietly tiptoed away. But stopped by a spear of light, they saw Raynare standing in front of them, with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Oh, you're going to run out on us that fast?! What a pity!" She licked her lips and created another spear of light before she cried out. "I wanted a bloodbath!"

Preparing to throw the spear at them, she suddenly was stopped by Lucy, who grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"What?" The fallen angel asked, annoyed by the blocking. "What's the problem if I kill them?"

"There's nothing good on letting you kill people who've been defeated! Killing them won't do you anything good. Right, Luffy?" Hearing them, without reacting, Luffy ends up putting his hat back on his head correctly, before casting a serious glance at the pirates of Alvida.

"Coby wants to go to sea and join the Marines! Give us a boat or there'll be trouble!"

"Yes, sir!" The pirates exclaimed, rushing immediately to their base to bring a ship. Seeing them escape, Raynare made her spear disappear and mumbled.

"It's not funny. What a bunch of-" Suddenly she got quiet when, suddenly, Lucy kneeled before Luffy and started to beg him.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I know we've only just met for a few minutes, but I'm begging you: Take me with you! I want to save my friends! If you want, I'll do your every command, no matter what! I beg you: let me be your ally!"

Luffy, looking under his hat, finally declares.

"No way!" Lucy's eyes widened as she heard his answer. Tears came to her eyes as she couldn't hide her despair.

"But, Luffy...!" Coby began.

"I don't want to make just an alliance!" Luffy denied with the head. "No, I'll let you come with me... If you join my crew!"

"Huh?" Lucy said, raising her head.

"Become the first member of my crew!" Luffy, with his patented smile, offered his hand. "If your goal is to save your friends, then I would gladly help you! And then...!" Then his eyes sparkled before he asked. "You'll tell me how you made your cow appear! It was so cool!"

"It's... It's my magic!" Lucy said to him. "My magic is liked with the constellations, allowing me to summon spirits like Taurus! I can make a dozen of them appear."

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed, starting to get excited. He cried out. "Yes, I really want you to be part of my crew! Then it's a deal?"

"I... I...!" Lucy began. "I can't accept! I'm from Fairy Tail. If I leave the guild to become a pirate for the rest of my life, it'll be considered treason for my part!"

"I didn't demand you to leave your friends," Luffy said.

"What?" Lucy asked as she saw him smile.

"Join my crew until we find the One Piece! Once we do, I'll let you go home with your friends! So, do you agree?" Luffy saw Lucy put her hand in front of her mouth, while tears ran down her cheeks. Finally, she finally shook his hand and talked.

"Thank you! Thank you very much... Captain!" Seeing them without saying anything, Raynare finally looked away. She won't be begging Luffy to accept her as one of them. Remembering what she had said, Luffy walked towards her.

"If you think I'm going to beg, you're nuts!" She warned him.

"You don't have to beg!" Luffy replied. "Since I already want you in my crew, you should be in my crew!"

"What?" Raynare said.

"Your powers are so cool too! And you're an angel, too! Yeah, I want my crew filled with people as interesting as you are!" When Raynare heard him talking to her like that, she suddenly cried out.

"What have you where supposedly it is located your brain? Haven't you understood that I'm a fallen angel? How can you talk to me like that!? Aren't you afraid of me!?"

"Why should I be afraid?" Luffy asked him. "After all, I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit." To prove it, he stretched his cheek until it was three feet long.

"What kind of fruit can do that!?" The fallen angel and Lucy asked at the same time.

"The Devil Fruits. Those are fruits that give powers to those who can eat them!" Coby explained to them. "But the fruits are cursed by the sea! So, those who eat one, won't be able to swim anymore."

"Yeah, now I'm an anchor!" Luffy laughed. "Nevertheless, thanks to this I can do a lot of really cool stuff!"

"So, you're some kind of demon!" Raynare said, angrily.

"No! I don't have wings like you!" Luffy replied. "It's a shame, I always wanted to fly!"

Tempting him, Luffy made a new proposal to Raynare. "Well? Will you join my crew too? I wouldn't take a 'no'!"

"Hey, it's my call!" Raynare replied. Nevertheless, looking to a side, she ended up shaking Luffy's hand lightly. "But I'm not teaming up with you because I want to! I'm teaming up with you because I need you to guide me to the One Piece! And at the end of the trip, I leave the crew too!"

"No problem!" Luffy assured him. Then suddenly he started jumping around, smiling more and more.

"Great! I've barely begun my adventure and I've already recruited two great members! That's just great!" When Lucy saw him behave like that, she started smiling back.

"I'm feeling nostalgic!"

"What do you mean?" Coby asked him.

"When I look at Luffy, I feel like I'm looking at one of my precious friends. When I see him like that, I feel like I'm reliving my meeting with Natsu." Suddenly, the pirates of Alvida reappeared carrying a small boat that could hold a few people on board.

"That's it! A beautiful boat, brand new!"

"That nutshell?" Raynare asked, observing the boat.

"You don't have to get a bigger one!" Coby replied. "If you and Lucy can't sail, it will be hard for Luffy to do it properly on a real ship!"

"Uh... I don't know how to sail either!" Luffy replied, keep smiling.

"Huh?" Coby mumbled confused and surprised "But, which direction were you going before you got here?"

"No idea! I was letting the good luck choose!" While Raynare slapped her forehead, already regretting teaming up with him, Lucy couldn't help but laugh, seeing that Luffy was really Natsu's alter ego in this dimension.

"Well, let's forget it!" Raynare sighed. Walking right to Alvida's men, her smile reappeared before declaring.

"Thank you for giving us this boat as a gift! Nevertheless, you must understand that from now on we are pirates! "

"Huh?" made the men. "And then?"

"It seems simple to me." The fallen angel said before to make appear a spear. Then, she commanded. "Give us all your treasures and the food you have! And quickly!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"You two, drop it!" Lucy ordered.

"No way!" Luffy and Raynare replied, holding a bag of food for the former and a bag of jewels for the latter. When the four had already boarded the ship, Alvida's men had brought, as Raynare had demanded, their treasure and food. However, the boat was too small to hold everything, so only a bag of food and another of coins could be taken. The rest had to be left for the pirates.

"With the food we already have, we can last five days!" Coby said. "And considering its weight, I think the money bag has at least a million berries on it! There's no need to take more! With the slightest wave, we could capsize!"

"Pfff, not even funny." The two pirates mumbled, finally dropping the rest of their plunder at the feet of the pirates of Alvida. The pirates pushed the ship and watched them sail away.

"Uh, what do we do now?" One of the men asked the rest of the crew.

"I don't know!" Another confessed, "Usually Alvida decided everything!"

"Yeah, but, you know… Now that she's gone, we're not going to get hit anymore, right?"

"And with the treasures we have, we could live a little without that big whale falling on us!" Reflecting on this, the pirates finally smiled and said.

"Come on, this calls for a toast!"


	3. Hi, Roronoa Zoro !

Chapter 3

"You two are going to have to get along somehow, " Lucy sighed seeing Luffy and the fallen angel sulking in their corners.

"Shut up!" Retorted the Fallen Angel. "I would never get along with humans!"

"She has a bad temper," Lucy noticed with a sweatdrop. Wanting to relax the atmosphere, she dug into her bag and took out an apple.

" Luffy, do you want an apple? " Lucy offered,

"Ooh~!" Luffy's expression turns glad as he snatches the apple. "Thank you, Luigi!"

"It's Lucy~! " She comically cried. Sighing, she ended up sitting next to Coby, who held the helm.

"Please, Coby, don't you want to stay with us? "Lucy begged. "Out of all of us, you're the only one who's normal here!"

"What the hell do you mean!?" Raynare comically snapped.

Before the situation escalates, Coby suddenly teaches them:

"In no time, we will be in Shells Town," Coby said. "They have a Marine's Base over there."

"Shells Town?" Repeated Luffy, after he finished his fruit. "It's weird! I have the impression that Makino had told me about this island, just before I left."

"That's where Roronoa Zoro was captured!" Coby exclaimed.

"Who is he a pirate?" Lucy asked.

"No, Roronoa is famous for being a bounty hunter!" Coby answered. "A man who captures pirates to get rewards! This man is also well known for being strong and having no mercy! His nickname is the Demon.

"If I understand well, your world, excluding civilians, is made up of three major groups: pirates, the Navy, and bounty hunters," Raynare noted. " In comparison, pirates would, therefore, be demons; the Navy would-be gods, as well as its angels, and the bounty hunters would be the fallen angels." Grinning grimly, she said. "I really want to see this fallen angel from your world."

"What!?" Coby blurted out panicking."You want to meet Zoro? That's insane! It is said that he is the strongest swordsman in all the East Blue and even one of the five strongest people in this sea!"

"One of the strongest people in East Blue?" repeated Luffy, with sparkling eyes. "I wonder if he would like to join my crew!"

"Are you crazy?!" Coby cried. "Why would you want someone like him on your crew?"

"You said it yourself, the Grand Line is dangerous," Luffy said. "To survive on this sea, I must, therefore, assemble a very strong crew!"

"It makes sense," Raynare nodded. "Surprising coming from this stupid human!"

"Don't confuse strategy and stupidity!" Coby retorted.

"You know, you should never judge people on mere rumors," Lucy said to Coby. "Maybe he is nicer than we thought."

"That would surprise me a lot," Coby said. "They gave a lot of warnings about him to the newspaper."

"Great! It looks really interesting to me!" Raising his fists in the air, he exclaimed. "I will make him the third member of the crew! "

"It's a fairly small island!" Luffy noticed as he left the boat. Standing in front of them, he could indeed see Shells Down as well as the only town it contained, in its entirety.

"At first glance, there are barely forty houses!" Lucy noticed.

As for her gaze, towards the top of the island, Raynare noticed. "The building, at the top, is almost half of all the other homes combined, in size! "

Following his gaze, Coby said. "Yes! It's the Navy building! Its large size can deter many pirates from attacking this island!"

"In this case, it is better to be very discreet," Lucy nodded. "Still, I'm glad that we don't have a real pirate ship."

"Come on, let's see if there is a restaurant here!" Luffy said eagerly. He dashed towards the town.

Quickly reaching the city, the three companions saw their captain paying several pears. Crunching in one of them, he began to rave about it, noting that it was very juicy.

"Man, that was tasty!" Luffy happily announced.

"Decidedly, almost everything makes him happy, that one," Raynare muttered.

"I don't think we can consider this as a defect! " Coby replied! " Isn't it Lucy?

He then fell silent, seeing the darkened look of the blonde. "Are you okay Lucy?"

"Not really," Lucy replied sadly. "It's just that seeing a city reminds me a bit of my home! And with Luffy, who looks like two drops of water to Natsu, in terms of behavior, I can't stop thinking about my frien-!"

She stopped and shook her head, "No, I shouldn't be moping around like this! I know what to do to cheer me up!"

She took out one of her silver keys from her pocket. "Open Gate of the -, Plue!"

Immediately, a bright flash flooded part of the alley, while a small white ball appeared in front of Lucy.

"What… ?" Raynare asked, blinded by the light.

"She summoning a spirit!" Coby announced.

"So Cool!" Cried Luffy, immediately rushing towards them to see the spirit in question.

However, his excitement vanish, when the white ball showed only a pair of arms and legs and a round head with a sort of carrot as a nose. The whole thing formed the fusion between a puppy and a snowman, who kept shivering.

" Plue! " He cried, greeting the pirate.

"What is that thing?" Luffy bluntly asked, drooling. "Is it edible?"

"Hands off!" cried Lucy, kicking Luffy in the face.

" Uh ... sorry it missed," Coby bowed.

"He is not at all missed! " retorted Lucy. She hugged Plue against her, "Can't you see he's adorable like that? What do you think Ray ...?"

She paused, seeing the fallen angel start to blush, seeing Plue. Even though she was trying to stay the same, it was clear that she found the spirit cute and that she wanted to hug him. Noticing this, Lucy immediately handed her the little white being so that she could take it:

"Here ! You can hug her if you want!" Lucy offered.

Raynare hesitated for a moment. However, she finally turned his gaze to the side. "Pfff! Who do you take me for? Only a kid would behave like this!"

"As you wish," Lucy sighed with a sweatdropped.

" Uh,… I don't think it was a smart idea to use your magic here," Coby suddenly noticed, turning his gaze around.

Indeed, all around the four companions, several people had stopped, seeing what Lucy had just created.

" But what … ? " Asked someone.

" What just happened? "

" What was this light? "

"Oh right, you guys don't have magic here," Lucy realized.

"In that case, avoid doing magic around towns," Raynare advised her, rushing a little further.

"It would even be better if neither of you divulged your identity to anyone, " Coby suggested. "In the future, to explain your powers, you only have to say that you have eaten a fruit of the devil! "

" As long as it keeps us out of trouble, that's fine with me! " Raynare agreed.

" Say, where to go to find Zoro? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" What? You haven't given up on recruiting him? " Coby was frightened.

" If the Navy captured him, he must be in their building," Lucy guessed.

" You're not going to put it too! " Cried the child.

" Anyway, he will not change his mind! " Noticed the blonde ! " So as much as he sees it so that he knows what he looks like! We will see you then! "

It was thus that the four comrades found themselves in front of the enormous portal and the wall which surrounded the naval vessel. The latter, four meters high, seemed to want to let no one pass.

" Well, it looks very secure! " Noticed Lucy, who was still hugging Plue in his arms.

" Even too much! Raynare informed him, noticing the presence of a sign hanging on the fence! '' You are currently standing in front of the base of the 153rd Navy army! If you are only a civilian, it is in your interest to turn around ! In case of intrusion on your part, you would expose yourself to large sentences! ''

" It really makes you want to go and ask for help ! " Quipped Lucy! " Are you really sure Coby, of wanting to register here? "

" Of course !" Assured the boy ! " I know this base well, it is the one that is led by Colonel Morgan! He is a man feared by all the pirates of East Blue! With him as superior, I am convinced that I could quickly ...! "

" Hey, you! What are you doing here ? "

Suddenly opening the gate, three people stood in front of the quartet. One step forward, a man said.

" I am Sergeant Eraser! Did something happen in town? "

" No no ! Not at all ! " Said Lucy, while Raynare clapped her hands over Luffy's mouth to keep him from saying anything! " We just came here so Coby can integrate your base! "

" Integrate our base? " Wondered the man.

Inhaling for a long time, Coby ends up taking his courage to exclaim.

" Yes, that's it ! My name is Coby and I wholeheartedly wish to join this base in order to become a soldier! "

Glancing at him briefly, Eraser turns around before advising him.

" Go home, kid ! This place is not a nursery! "

" But I … ! " Coby started.

" You didn't understand ? " Cried Eraser ! " Clear the floor as quickly as possible! Half a portion like you would be a weak for the Navy! So get off! "

" Hey, what's wrong with you? " Wanted to know Lucy, not much appreciative of the man's behavior.

" And you too, go! " Eraser ordered them! " Don't stay here! "

Watching them carefully, he finally noticed.

" You are not even inhabitants of this island, in fact! "

" And then ? " Wanted to know Raynare.

Suddenly taking his gun, Eraser visas, quickly imitated by his men.

" In this case, get out of this island! Leave as soon as possible! "

Suddenly taking the collar of his shirt, Luffy exclaimed.

" No, but are you looking for us or what? I forbid you to destroy Coby's dream! You hear ? "

" If he integrates this base, his dream will be completely ruined! " Replied Eraser ! " Above all, he must not be under the orders of Colonel Morgan! "

" Why ? " said the pirate.

" It's good, Luffy! " Coby said suddenly, turning around! " No need to insist! "

" Coby ! " called her Lucy, seeing him go! " You must not give up so quickly! "

Nevertheless, she stopped encouraging him, as soon as the boy turned to her. Restraining himself as best he could the boy tried to smile, while tears pecked his eyes.

" Before I even arrived here, I was certain that I had been under the illusions from the start! A coward like me in the army? Who would seriously want it? No need to put yourself in this state, Luffy! Release him, please! "

Seeing him go, Luffy glared at Eraser, closing his fist. Nevertheless, he finally dropped it to the ground. Then getting up, the man motioned for his men to return to the base. But as soon as he wanted to join them, he heard Lucy say.

" In your place, I would be ashamed of myself! "

Then coming to a standstill, Eraser finally lowers his gaze before affirming.

" I am ashamed of this base! "

" Hein? " Said the blonde.

Too late. Closing the gate behind him, Eraser disappeared from his field of vision.

" Pfff ! And they dare to pretend to be part of justice! " Raynare remarked, sneering slightly! " It is to die of laughing! "

" There's nothing funny about it ! " Lucy replied, heading for Coby.

Hearing the doors close behind his back, the child, unable to hold back any longer, ended up dropping to his knees, as tears ran down his cheeks.

" I'm a big draw! He affirmed! " Yes, I am the king of big draws! "

" Don't say that ! " retorted Lucy! " They are the ones who do not understand the true value of justice! "

Ignoring his words, Coby eventually turned to Luffy, who approached them.

" Luffy, now that I know that being a soldier is impossible for me, would you let me join your crew? "

" What ? said Lucy ! " But, Coby ... and your dream? "

" I don't care anymore to be a member of the Navy! He retorted, sobbing! You heard them, right? I don't have the profile to be a soldier! But, if you want Luffy, I know a lot about sailing! And then, there is no faster than me to completely polish a boat! So, will you take me with you? With what I experienced with Alvida, it is not as if the life of a pirate was unknown to me! "

Looking at him without saying anything, Luffy did not display the smile he had when Lucy and Raynare had offered to join his crew. Instead, all he did was open his mouth to say.

"No way ! "

" Hein? " wondered the boy !" But why ? "

Then tilting his head back, Luffy lowered it with all his strength forward and struck Coby's forehead.

" HAAAAAA! "

" Coby! " Horrified Lucy, seeing him fall backwards! " No, but what ...? "

Putting an arm in front of her, Raynare asked her to be quiet, while Luffy advanced towards the child, and grabbed him by his collar.

" Its good ! Are you awake now ? No, but what's the story of giving up your dreams so quickly? It seems to me that you wanted to become a soldier to capture pirates! "

" But you heard it, right? They don't want me! "

" So what ? " Asked Luffy ! " Is that a reason to give up on your dream so quickly? If they don't accept you here, all you have to do is look elsewhere! The basics of the Navy are not missing! And if they don't want you either, you don't have to persevere and fight until they decide to take you! There is no question that I let you give up so easily ! "

Releasing him then, he let the boy continue to cry, while clenching his teeth. Finally, getting on all fours, he started banging his head against the concrete collar, which was under his feet. Repeating this gesture several times, he quickly opened his forehead, without someone doing anything to stop him. Finally, after a few moments, he finally stopped and got up again. Once done, he said, without paying attention to the blood coming out of his wound.

" Yes, you're absolutely right! I must not give up so quickly! If I want to be caught in a base, I must show my determination and never back down from a refusal ! "

Touching his wound with his fingertips, he began to moan slightly. Seeing him do it, Lucy immediately rushed towards him, and began to pass a handkerchief over his forehead.

" Let you see your wound! No, but what took you to hit your forehead as well? "

Suddenly pushing her away, the boy ends up shaking, his head.

" No, I don't want to forget this injury! I actually want her pain to remind me of what I just said! If I get this scar, it will be like committing to a promise! Whenever I step back in front of an obstacle, I will open it so that the pain makes me forget the danger I encounter! Yes, this is the only way I currently have to get stronger! "

Listening to him again, without saying anything, Luffy closed his fist before throwing it at the child. Nevertheless, he smacked his chest gently, before smiling at him.

" Yeah ! There, I find you, little soldier ! "

Understanding that he was encouraging him in his own way, Coby suddenly saluted him from the Navy, before turning around.

"Good, in this case, I will see the island of Historia! This is where the 124th Navy Army is located! Facing them, I will be more determined than ever! "

Noting that he had just boosted him, Lucy ends up approaching Luffy, before telling him.

"Even if I hardly know you, I already have the impression that you have what it takes to become a wonderful chef! "

"It's just that I don't like people giving up on their dreams so quickly! " Taught him the pirate! " And it's the same for you! I want you to make your dream come true, until the end! "

" You don't have to tell me twice! " Assured the magician, with a confident smile! " Even in the face of death, I would never abandon my friends !"

Returning her smile, Luffy gently patted her on the back to encourage her to follow Coby. Seeing them go, Raynare remained alone in front of the base before asking them.

" I might be the one who's wrong, but didn't you say that you planned to meet Zoro, Mugiwara? "

" Ah! I had completely forgotten ! confessed the man, immediately turning around.

" Anyway, we will certainly not be able to see it! " Retorted Lucy! " In fact, I was hoping they would let us in when Coby had offered to register! But, as I see, foreigners are not welcome here!"

"We just have to go from behind! " Luffy said, bypassing the building.

"Luffy, wait ! " Wanted to arrest Lucy and Coby, before following him.

Sighing, meanwhile, Raynare returned to its original shape and made wings appear on its back. Then beating the latter, it began to rise in the air and flew over the base. Seen from above, she quickly noticed the enormous courtyard that the building comprised. However, it was a figure in the middle of the latter that caught his attention. Eventually landing at the top of the base, she couldn't help but cast an astonished look, identifying the crucified figure of a man.

" Luffy, it's a very bad idea ! " Coby replied, seeing him begin to climb the wall surrounding the back of the base.

" Oh, don't worry ! As long as we don't say we're pirates, we'll be fine, right ? "

" Seeing what happened just now, I really doubt it ! " Retorted Lucy, imitating her however.

Raising her head over the wall, the young blonde immediately inspected the place.

" It's crazy how great it is ! " She noticed ! " However, there is no one in sight! "

" So, look ! "Cried Luffy, pointing to a silhouette.

Following her gaze, Lucy widened her eyes, seeing a crucified man in the middle of the courtyard. At the mercy of the sun's rays, the poor man was sweating profusely while blood came from the few wounds on his face. Looking down, he let his face show only a few green strands protruding from the black bandana he had on his head.

Seeing him in this posture, Lucy couldn't help shivering as she thought about what Gajeel had done to Ruby and the others before crucifying them.

" It's… it's horrible ! "

" Ro… Ronoa ... Roronoa Zoro! " Coby suddenly stuttered, seeing the man in his turn!" No doubt, it's him! "

" Why is he here and not in a cell ? " Cried Lucy ! " Considering his injuries, the soldiers lynched him! "

" No… No idea! " Coby told him! " Maybe ... Maybe he tried to fight back and ...! "

" Hey you! " Suddenly cried a voice.

Then looking up, Zoro ends up looking at them before declaring:

" You shouldn't be here! So go crack someone else's ears! "

" Hey, are you Zoro? " Asked Luffy.

" Yeah, why ? "

" What are you doing here ? Why are you in this state? "

" I have been here for three weeks! " Taught him Zoro ! " For three weeks, I have been chained to this piece of wood without being fed and, I have been beaten from time to time by the soldiers of this place! "

" Since three weeks ago ? " Repeated Lucy.

Suddenly rummaging in her pockets, she ends up extracting a cereal bar, a rare object she had on her, leaving the island of Tenrô. Then jumping over the wall, she went to Zoro, while tearing the packaging of the candy.

" Hey, Lucy! " Wanted to stop Coby.

Too late. Already standing in front of Zoro, the blonde handed him the treat in front of her mouth and said.

" Here ! It's not much, but I'm sure you must want to! "

Glancing at him, Zoro shook his head before saying.

" You have mercy, you can keep it! I hate charity! "

Finding that he had the same character as Raynare, Lucy did not take the trouble to insist and preferred to give him a knee in the abdomen. Screaming in pain, Zoro then opened his mouth and Lucy immediately took the opportunity to stuff the cereal bar inside him. Then clasping her hands in front of her mouth, she forced him to swallow the food, despite his protests. Finally, after a few seconds, she saw him swallow.

" Well, here ! It wasn't that complicated! " She observed.

" Tsss! " He said, looking away from her! " Go before you get into trouble! "

" Hey, what are you doing here? "

Arriving at this instant, Eraser and the two soldiers just now ran towards Lucy, weapons pointed at her.

" Didn't I ask you to leave ? " Wanted to know the sergeant ! " You are obstructing justice in this place! "

" Justice ? " Annoyed Lucy! " But what justice? Insulting people who want to become soldiers and let prisoners starve to death is it justice for you? "

" Depurge! " Eraser ordered him! " Leave now! "

" And why will you let her go? " A voice chuckled behind him.

Turning around then, Eraser and Lucy could see a few men walking towards them, including a blonde dressed in luxury clothes. Holding the arm of a young girl in his hand, he forced the latter to follow him while she tried in vain to struggle.

" Mr Hermep? " Eraser and the two other soldiers wondered.

" Decidedly, there are a lot of people who come here today! " Hermep noticed, pushing the little girl until she fell at Lucy's feet.

" Who is this guy ? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" Surely a senior manager! " Assured Coby! " Phew, with him, Lucy is ...! "

" Law number three states that anyone who helps a prisoner in this place will be considered a traitor! " Hermep announced.

Then shaking a small box, he finally opened its lid, and presented the two meatballs inside.

" But giving food to prisoners is considered to be helping them! " Said Hermep sarcastically! " On the other hand, it seems far too tasty for a prisoner like him! "

Suddenly taking one of the dumplings, he bit into it, while the little girl retorted that it was not for him. However, a few seconds later, Hermep finally dropped the dumpling and spit out what was in his mouth.

" Beurk, this is despicable! What … ? Sugar ? "

" Um yes ! I put sugar in place of salt, thinking it would be better! " Confessed the child.

" Something idiot! " Cried Hermep, dropping the rest of the box to the ground ! " The rice balls should be salted and not sweet! "

Then raising his foot, he had no qualms about crushing the food, under the child's tears.

" That's all your dumplings deserve ! He affirmed.

" Mean ! " Cried the little girl, running towards him, in order to save a half-dumpling, which was still intact.

However, Hermep suddenly kicked him and lodged in his stomach. The poor girl thus found herself sending back. Then catching it, Lucy immediately glared at the man before exclaiming.

" No, but you are a monster or what? How dare you hit this poor child? "

" Hum ? " Said Hermep ! " And you, who are you ? "

" It's just a stranger! " Suddenly declared Eraser! " She just wanted to see Roronoa Zoro up close! Nothing more ! "

" Ah yes ? " Hermep wondered, looking at the packaging that Lucy still had in her hand! " In that case, I guess you haven't given this criminal anything to eat, have you? "

Expecting a '' no '' from Lucy, Eraser's eyes widened when he heard her say.

" Yes, I fed it because I am against your methods! "

"But what an idiot!" He thought, watching her challenge Hermep.

" Oh, then you are against my father's methods? " Asked Hermep, losing his smile.

" Your father ? "

" Yes, Colonel Morgan is none other than my very dear father! announced the man, with pride! So if you do not want to suffer his anger, I advise you to do nothing that can annoy me! Come on, I'll be nice! I'll let you go, if you beg me on your knees! "

" Out of the question ! " Retorted Lucy, without any hesitation.

" You asked for it !" Sighed Hermep! " In that case, lock them up, both! "

" Uh ? " Wondered his men.

" I told you to capture them! " Repeated the man!" We will see if they want to challenge me again, after a stay in the dungeon ! "

" But… But they are only a child and a young woman! " Noticed Eraser ! " We can't lock them up just because they tried to feed Zoro and they answered you! "

" These actions are punishable by law, according to the rules that my father established ! " Retorted Hermep ! " So obey! "

He also gave them a nasty look, and said.

" If you don't, be sure my father will know about this sudden mutiny !

Shivering upon hearing this, a few soldiers eventually swallowed before pointing their weapons at the two girls.

" Hands in the air ! "

" Lucy! " Cried Luffy, starting to pass over the wall.

" Hein? Who is it ... ? " Began Hermep, seeing him.

Hardly had he had time to say his words when a spear of light, coming from the sky, was planted in the ground, right in front of him.

" That … ? " Several men wondered, drawing back, at the sight of the spear.

Suddenly shining brightly, the latter exploded, creating a huge cloud of dust.

" What is that thing ? "

Recognizing the attack, Lucy tried to find the owner.

" Raynare…! "

Nevertheless, a pair of male hands ends up catching it at the waist. Feeling thus carried, at the same time as Rika, she found herself taken towards Luffy and Coby. Seeing them emerge from the cloud of dust, the two boys could see a red-haired man with a pair of glasses on his nose running, carrying the two girls in his arms.

" Loke? " Wondered Lucy, recognizing the spirit.

" It seems that I arrived just in time ! " Noticed the spirit, flying over the wall.

Leaning back, in order to follow him with his gaze, Luffy ends up falling back on the other side of the wall. Falling on his head, he straightened up almost immediately, as the spirit landed near him.

" Thank you, Loke! " Lucy thanked him, leaving his arms.

" But it's nothing ! " He assured.

" Wow, so cool! Are you a spirit too ? "

" Yes, I am the spirit of the lion! " Said the man ! " And you, I presume that you are Luffy, Lucy's new captain ! So it is on you that our hopes for saving the rest of the guild rest! "

Hearing this, Lucy's face broke before she said.

"I'm sorry, Loke! I ... I haven't been able to do anything! Acnologia crushed me like an insect! "

"You don't have to do so much, Lucy! assured him Loke! If I had been able to fight him, I certainly would not have done better! Maybe you feel useless now, but if you can find Fairy's Sphere, you will be the one who made the most of all of us! "

"But I … ! " Began Lucy.

"They are there ! " Cried a soldier, leaving the base.

"Catch them! "

"Ah, we must spin! " Cried Coby, taking his legs to his neck.

"Why ? There are not even ten! " Luffy remarked, cracking his knuckles.

"This is not the time to get bored ! " Retorted the boy, pulling him by the arm.

"Let's go too, Lucy! " Loke advised, grabbing the little girl, before shining her fist.

"But… and Raynare? " Wanted to know the sorceress, remembering that she was not with them.

Too late. Hitting the ground, Loke raised a new cloud of dust, which enveloped everyone and prevented the soldiers from seeing them.

"What now ? "

"Where did they go? "

" Find them! Hermep ordered! Otherwise, I would tell my father! "


	4. Mission: Zoro must be saved !

Chapter 3

Seeing Luffy and the others go away, Zoro sighed. He had been here for over twenty days, and yet it was the first time that he had seen anyone other than a soldier, of this base. It had annoyed him somewhat. However, he couldn't help licking his lips to gobble up the few crumbs from the cereal bar that had settled there.

" There is not to say, you really die of hunger! " A voice chuckled behind his back.

" Hum ? " Said Zoro ! " Who is here ? "

Then hearing flapping wings, he finally saw Raynare's silhouette fly over him before landing in front of him. Taking little time to see his wings, Zoro snickered a bit before asking.

" Are you a deity who came to set me free? I warn you, I do not believe in god, so it would surprise me that it was the latter who gave you this order! "

" Do you really believe that a superior being like me would come to deal with the case of a waste like you ?" Raynare retorted, smiling back.

" In this case, what are you doing here? Are you a friend of the blonde? "

" No, it's just an acquaintance ! " Clarified the fallen angel ! " I don't consider humans as my friends! And to answer your first question…! "

She then made a spear appear in her hand before asking him.

" Do you want me to finish you as soon as possible? "

Unable to hide an ounce of astonishment in his eyes, Zoro ends up calming before declaring, in a strict tone, but with a confident little smile.

" Not worth it! My will alone will allow me to leave this place! In fact, if I stay a week here again, I will be free! "

" Free? " Repeated Raynare.

" Yeah! I made a deal with this coward of Hermep! If I hold a whole month here, he will freed me! You understand ? Now that I have done the hard part, it will be a piece of cake for me to finish all this! "

Looking at him, sure of himself, Raynare finally made his spear disappear and moved. Passing Zoro, she stood behind him, and sat down against his wooden post.

" You know, generally, I don't care at all about the fate of a miserable human like you! However, I think you have a lot of guts! "

" Of course I have it ! " Assured him Zoro ! " If I want to be the greatest swordsman in this world, I would always need it ! "

" Oh, a monkey ambitious! " Raynare noticed! " Too bad your efforts can never help you get to my level! "

Laying her head against the wooden post, she raised her head to the sky before admitting to him.

" I don't really like to see you like this! "

" What do you mean ? "

" Tied up and crucified at this post! It reminds me of bad memories! "

" Ah yes ? " Zoro wondered.

" Yeah! Memories of when I was a real angel! " Raynare said.

Closing her eyes then, she could not stop herself from trembling, seeing herself, tied to a wooden cross, while citizens of a village was insulting him with all the names, everything threatening to pierce she with stakes. Unable to defend herself, the poor girl, having white wings at this moment, can only cry in indignation when she saw that she was on the verge of death. And it was, just then, with indescribable rage, that she managed to free herself before flying towards the villagers, in order to massacre them.

Suddenly opening his eyes, the fallen angel began to breathe quickly, while a drop of sweat had materialized on his forehead.

" It's okay ? " Zoro asked him.

" Yeah! " Raynare said dryly! " Why wouldn't it go? "

Simply shrugging his shoulders, Zoro ends up asking him.

" Can you do me a favor ? "

" Which ? "

Suddenly pointing to the crushed dumplings, he nodded and asked her.

" Can you put that in my mouth? "

Disgusted with her request, Raynare barely touched the balls with the tip of her finger as she noticed.

" That doesn't look like anything anymore! Not only did I understand that they were, basically, bad, but, in addition with soil and the like, it should be poisonous! "

" Negative more negative, it's always positive ! " Replied Zoro, opening his mouth! " Don't worry! Just send! "

Watching him do so, Raynare simply sighs before picking up the two crushed dumplings.

" You humans, you really look like just pigs ! " She said, putting the food in Zoro's mouth.

Chewing immediately, the fallen angel could hear Zoro crunching several times in small stones; in earth or in excruciatingly sweet pieces of rice. Crying in disgust as he did his best not to spit everything out, Zoro had to make a final effort to swallow the whole lot. Then he coughed and gasped, as if he had just swallowed a whole pepper.

" I warned you ! " Noticed the fallen angel, at beging to giggle.

" Oh, shut up! " Zoro ordered him.

Finally stopping coughing, he ends up mumbling.

" If you see the blonde and the girl, could you say "thank you" from me? I doubt that I could see them again in the future! "

Thinking about Luffy's words about recruiting Zoro to the crew, Raynare suddenly replied.

" I don't know about the little girl, but I think you will see the blonde again soon! "

" Why that ? "

" You will know soon! " Assured him of the fallen angel.

Looking at her then, without feeling the slightest fear, Zoro suddenly asked him.

" In fact, how is it that you are not scared because of my presence? Usually people never dare approach me as soon as they recognize me! "

" I could return the question to you! " Retorted Raynare ! " Usually when someone sees my wings for the first time, they are immediately frightened! "

" I can admit it to you, I already saw things more frightening than that! " Affirmed Zoro! " And then, it must be said that your clothes have something to do with it! "

Then remembering the clothes that Orphis had given her, to replace her leather jumpsuit, when she transformed, Raynare began to blush in shame before whistling.

" Human fool!"

With these words, she was about to fly away when Zoro noticed.

" The first cloud of smoke, you created it with your lance, right? You claim the opposite but you did this to save your friend, didn't you? "

" I don't know what you're talking about at all! " Retorted the fallen angel, taking off! "I have no friends! "

* * *

" Has he protected you ? " Repeated Luffy.

" Yes, that's it ! assured the little girl.

In the company of the child (named Rika), the pirate and the three other members of the gang managed to sow the soldiers. They were now hiding in a small alley while the soldiers dropped the charges. In the meantime, Rika had told them why Zoro had been caught by the Navy.

" To have saved me from the attack on the wolf of Hermep, he was captured! He then made a deal with him, stating that he would be free if he spent a month tied to his post, without eating anything! And it started three weeks ago! "

" In this case, he is not so mean! " Coby understood.

" Of course not ! " Retorted Rika! " The bad guys are Hermep and Colonel Morgan! Since their arrival here, they have only taxed us over and over again; installed a regime of terror ... and then ... and then ... Morgan decided to drop us at the slightest attack! "

" What do you mean ? "

" The other day of pirates had landed here! taught them Rika! At first, they wanted to keep a low profile and just stock up on speed before leaving! Nevertheless, at one point, a fight broke out between them and the people of the island! Finally, a little later, the pirates had noticed, despite our requests, that no soldier had come to arrest them! Noting this, they finally gave themselves to their heart to win everything he could steal! They left a few hours later, without a soldier coming to help us! They did not even help us to repair the damage! Instead, Morgan raised taxes again on the pretext of needing money for repairs! However, apart from keeping it, he did nothing with it! "

Listening to them without saying anything, Lucy ends up clenching her fist, before whistling.

" What a monster! "

" Lucy, how are you? " Coby asked, seeing her tremble with rage.

Suddenly grabbing him by his collar, she pressed him against a wall, while shouting at him.

" That's it ? Is that what you mean by "justice"? Are you kidding me or what? I thought you wanted to join the Navy to become a good man! "

" But ... But it is! Affirmed the boy! " Normally, naval bases should not behave like this! "

" My eye ! " Cried the blonde! " Rather say that you intend to gain rank to be able to imitate these rots! "

" Lucy, stop it ! " Suddenly advised Loke, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly calming down, the young woman made the child cry while he said.

" I never want to become a man like this Morgan! If I want to join the Navy, it is to be able to help people! Not the contrary ! I want to be and remain a good man! "

Hearing it, Lucy suddenly let go before apologizing.

" Excuse me ! Anger made me say awful things! "

" It's nothing ! " Affirmed the boy! "After all, I too cannot bear such actions on the part of a colonel! "

Suddenly brandishing his hand in front of his face, Loke suddenly signaled him to shut up, while his ears straightened.

" A problem ? " Lucy asked her.

" It seems that soldiers are approaching! " He announced.

Listening then, the rest of the band could, in fact, hear the awful irritating voice of Hermep who exclaimed.

" Whoever doesn't kneel before me will be punished by my father! "

Passing their heads out of the aisle, Luffy and Lucy could see people squatting in front of the man, while the latter walked most quietly in the world, escorted by a few soldiers.

" Hahaha! It's really wonderful to move around while showing these rednecks that I am superior to them! "

Again in anger, Lucy found it hard to stay still. Suddenly arriving toward Hermep, two soldiers exclaimed.

" It is impossible to get their hands on them, Mr. Hermep! It seems that they have already left the island! "

" Hum ? But what a bunch of bums you are doing ! " The man got angry.

Sighing then, he took a few seconds to think before saying.

" In this case, so that no other mutiny is triggered I will have Roronoa executed, tomorrow! "

" What? " Wondered Lucy! " But he can't…! "

" And your promise in this case ? " Suddenly exclaimed Luffy.

" Hum ? " Said Hermep, seeing him come out of the alley where he was hidden! " Who are you ? "

" Mister, he is one of the fugitives! " Recognized him as a soldier.

" Is that so ?" Wondered the man ! " Well, here is one less clever than the others! In your place, I would have continued to remain hidden, Mugiwara! "

" And your promise? " Repeated Luffy.

" My promise ? " Hermep repeated, as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

Suddenly chuckling he ends up asking.

" Ah, you want to talk about my promise with Roronoa! It's nothing! It was all a farce on my part! From the start, all I wanted to do was humiliate him in public! Nevertheless, tough as he is, I doubt he will beg me once to release him in the next few days! To tell you the truth, I was waiting for something to happen in order to charge him! Thank you, Mugiwara! Now, thanks to you, I can execute Zoro by declaring that he had tried to escape, with your help! "

Grinding her teeth, Lucy hissed.

" What rot! "

Behind her, while Loke lit her fist, Coby couldn't help but start to tremble in rage.

"**So is that it ?** **Is the Navy really nothing more than a collection of selfish people doing just what they want ? **"

" Good, now, Mugiwara, it's time for me to stop you too, you who is none other than ... ! " Began Hermep.

Rushing like a torpedo, Luffy found himself in front of him and struck him violently. Not expecting this, no soldier made the slightest movement, seeing him crash on the ground, swollen cheek. Finally, after a few seconds, they finally exclaimed.

" Hermep-san ! "

" Luffy? " Wondered Lucy and Coby, seeing him correctly put his hat back on his head.

Around them, several civilians remained frozen in fear, seeing the colonel's son being beaten, while others had already fled. Hand on cheek, Hermep got up with difficulty, while he whimpered.

" You, how dare you hit me? Even my father never did! You just sentenced yourself to the death penalty! "

" As if your threats scared me! " Retorted Luffy! " For your information, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate! "

" A… A pirate ? "

" Yes, and I'm going to free Zoro, so that he becomes a member of my crew ! " The boy decided, then headed for the Navy base.

Clenching her fist, Hermep immediately ordered.

" Kill him ! On the field ! "

Immediately, several rifles were pointed at the pirate, who turned their backs on them. Continuing to walk, he paid no attention to the men, as he heard.

" Pull ! "

But the moment the soldiers prepared to shoot, they saw a bright light before hearing.

" **REGULUS IMPACT ! "**

Before they even understood what was going on, the soldiers saw Loke rush at them and shoot his fist at them. A golden explosion immediately sounded, sending Hermep and his men to waltz. Seeing the danger averted, Lucy rushed towards Luffy before questioning him.

" When you say you want to free Zoro, you ...! "

" Yeah, I'm really going to do it ! " Assured Luffy ! " Sorry for what will happen next, but I intend to declare war on the base of this island! "

" Don't worry ! " Assured Lucy, with a confident smile! " Let's go get Zoro and Raynare and let's go here ! "

" You have nothing to fear, Lucy ! " Said Loke, joining them ! " Whatever happens, I will protect you! "

" If Zoro is a good person, it is my duty, as a future naval soldier, to save him ! " Coby finally assured.

" In this case, here we go! " Luffy decided, heading for the base.

On the roof of the latter, Raynare was watching a multitude of soldiers activate while they were busy cleaning a real gold statue at least ten meters high. The statue represented a man with an ax as a hand. Remaining discreet until now, in a dark corner, the fallen angel looked at the statue with envy. She, who loved silver, couldn't help but think that turning all that gold into this filthy statue was a real mess. Instead, they should have taken her as a model and worshiped the higher being she was.

Finally, after a while, a man joined them and Raynare could not hide the surprise when he saw that he was the spitting image of the statue.

" Colonel Morgan!" Greeted the soldiers, seeing him.

" Is everything ready? "

" Yes, the statue is finished and completely cleaned ! " Assured him a soldier.

" Very good, in this case…! "

" Dad ! " Suddenly interrupted someone.

" Hum? " Said the colonel, seeing Hermep arrive with some men! " Who does Hermep have? "

" Someone hit me ! " Announced the blond ! "Yes, I was brutally beaten by the hand of a pirate! "

" A pirate ? " Repeated Morgan.

" Yes, and I want you to delete it ! He is easy to recognize, he has a straw hat on his head! "

"** Mugiwara ? "** Raynare wondered! " **But that is not possible ! ****I leave them for five minutes and they are getting into trouble!** "

* * *

" Hi ! " Cried Luffy.

" Hum ? " Said Zoro, looking up! " Is it the day of the visits or what ? "

Then recognizing Luffy, he noticed.

" You were with the blonde, right? "

" Yeah, I'm Monkey D. Luffy ! "

" Is that supposed to tell me something ? " Zoro asked him.

" Maybe not now but know that everyone will know me later, to be the man who will be the king of pirates! "

" Pirate King ? " Repeated Zoro! " You and the blonde, are you pirates? "

" Yes, and there is also another girl with us! And with you, there will be four of us! "

" How about that, with me? " Asked Zoro ! " No way that I become a pirate! I am a bounty hunter and it suits me perfectly! "

" Oh come on, don't be your spoiler! Will you accept if I deliver you? "

" In your dreams ! I don't need your pity! I'm doing very well on my own! Anyway, I have a much more important goal to achieve than becoming an enemy of the Navy! "

" I don't think you are very friends with them either!" Retorted Luffy! " Seriously, that wouldn't change much! "

" I don't care what people think of me! I have never done anything against my principles and I intend to continue on this path! Now get out! "

" No way ! You would become a pirate, no matter what you say! "

" Don't decide for me! " Raged Zoro.

" What if we go get your saber ? " Asked a voice.

Appearing near Luffy, Lucy gave Zoro a broad smile, filled with hope.

'' If I understood correctly, these men stole your saber, right? And the sword of a swordsman is like his soul, isn't it? So, from a logical point of view, if we manage to get hold of your weapon, it would be as if your soul belonged to us! "

" Grrr! " Growled Zoro ! " Your logic is ridiculous! "

" In this case, I will steal it ! " Decided Luffy! " If you want me to give it back, you will have to join my crew! "

" What is this blackmail? " Wanted to know Zoro.

Two hands then clapped their cheeks, while Lucy forced him to look at her.

" Zoro! You are a good man! And I won't let anyone kill you, do you hear? "

" To kill me ? " Wondered Zoro! " Hey, what are you talking about? "

Preparing to tell her the truth, Lucy suddenly felt a blade touch her neck. Lightning fast, Luffy pressed her to the ground, preventing her friend from getting her head beheaded.

" But What … ? " She wondered, as strands of her hair fell in front of her.

" Oh no, I missed ! " Someone saddened.

Behind the duo, a man with a brown beard stood with a sharp sword in his hand.

" Who are you ? " Asked Luffy.

" Me ? Oh, I'm just the most competent soldier on this base! " He affirmed ! " My name is Gredo! "

" How does that '' the most competent ''? " Asked a voice ! " You mean "most competent"! "

Appearing in turn, next to him, a second man, looking like two drops of water to Gredo began to pout.

" Oh, excuse me Gredy! " Apologized Gredo! " It's just that our duo is so invincible that I feel like we are one and the same person! "

" Don't worry, brother! Anyone would like to be who we are when we fight together! "

" Who are these clowns?" Wanted to know Lucy.

" The Gredoy twins! " Announced Zoro! " Two brothers who love to reign the terror in which they pass! They are the only people on this island, besides Morgan, to whom Hermep dares not say anything! "

" Normal, with Colonel Morgan, we are the only ones who can pretend to be real soldiers! " Sneered Gredy, taking out two pistols.

" And in a minute, we will prove it to you ! " Assured Gredo, pointing to a second saber.

Then positioned themselves, in a combat position, they exclaimed.

" This is the special technique of the Gredoy brothers! **MAN AT FOUR ARMS **! "

Suddenly rushing towards Luffy, Gredo tried to take him by speed. Crossing his sabers in the direction of his throat, he almost cut it, if Luffy had not stooped in time. Seeing him immediately back off, Lucy took out her whip and got ready to use it. Nevertheless, a bullet suddenly crossed his hand and made him drop his weapon.

Letting out a cry of pain, she fell to her knees, while Gredy snickered, licking the end of his pistol.

" Lucy! " Cried Luffy.

Taking advantage of his lowering of his guard, Gardo kicked him in the back, to unbalance him before pointing a saber at his face. Reacting in time, Luffy blocked him by placing his feet on the sides of the blade. Then using his strength, he threw the blade and Gredo back. Feeling tumbling in the air, the man easily regained his balance before resuming his deal with Luffy.

" Eh eh ! You are not too bad! We will be able to have a little fun! "

For her part, trying to use her wrong hand, Lucy directed her magic whip at Gredy. Dodging it without problem, the man said.

" That's not how you will defeat someone as trained as me! "

But as he started to run towards Lucy, with his guns pointed at her, a light suddenly blinded him.

" What … ? "

Suddenly spitting blood, he felt a powerful punch hit him in the abdomen. Crushing in the distance, he gave way to a nervous Loke.

" How dare you take it out on Lucy? "

" Loke! " Rejoices the young woman.

" Sorry, Lucy! " The mind apologized, seeing it hurt! " Beating the guards in front of the gate took me longer than expected! "

" No, don't worry! " Assured Lucy! " Now the number of enemies has decreased, thanks to you! "

" Hey, who are you ? " Wanted to know Gredo, looking at Loke.

" You want to play hero, right? " Gredy asked, standing up.

Seeing them begin to surround him, Loke said.

" Go, I take care of these buffoons! "

" Huh ? " Said Luffy.

" Take care of Lucy! " Ordered the lion, then loosening his tie.

Then making his fists shine, he began to growl.

" Here, it will bleed! "

" Okay ! " Ends up nodding Luffy.

Then grabbing Lucy's arm, he started to run towards the building while affirming.

" Don't worry Zoro, I'll be back soon with your saber! "

"**No, but who are these guys in the end?**" wanted to know the man, seeing Loke get into position to fight the two soldiers! " **They want to die or what?** "

* * *

" Dad ! " Cried Hermep! " Why don't you teach this straw hat a good lesson? It is nothing but a pirate who dared to lay hands on your own son! "

" Because this story bothers me! " Confessed Morgan! " He may be a pirate, capturing him will not bring me any profit if that bonus is not high enough! "

" But dad, he…! " Hermep insisted.

His father's fist suddenly hit him in the middle of his jaw and made him fall at the feet of the nearest soldiers. Some could not hide their astonishment at this, while Raynare almost laughed, not missing anything of the scene. In fact, she already had an idea of Morgan's next words.

" I don't take care of the small fry, except if he decides to stand up to me! " He retorted ! "And then, I'm tired of always having to deal with the troubles you cause! For once, shut up or else take revenge ... all alone! Me, in any case, I don't intend to put my grain of salt in this case! I have better things to do! Like admiring my brand new solid gold statue! "

Suddenly exhaling a column of smoke, he suddenly noticed.

" By the way, I heard that some civilians had entered the premises to give food to Roronoa! Is it true ? "

" Euh ... yes ! " Confessed to Hermep! "In fact, Mugiwara is one of them ! "

" According to the laws that I have established, it has never been forbidden for anyone to hit you! " Remarked Morgan! "However, according to my third law, it is strictly forbidden to feed prisoners on pain of death! As a result, by feeding Zoro, they decided to defy the law, and so did I ! "

Looking at the men who were on the roof, he pointed to Eraser.

" Sergent Eraser! What do you know about fugitives? "

" The latest news, there are six! " Eraser taught him, by being careful!" There is Mugiwara; a blonde woman; another with black hair; a little girl ; a young man who wanted to register as a sailor and, the latest news, a red-haired man! "

" You seem to be well informed ! " Remarked Morgan! " Very well, in this case take your men and go hunt them, in town! Kill them all ! "

" But ... But colonel ...! There are two children with them, including a little girl, and two women! "

" You already told me! " Asserted Morgan! " And I want them to get killed! "

"**Wow, it smells russet**!" Raynare noticed! " **What should I do ? Leave the island quickly? Or take the trouble to warn this fool of Mugiwara?** "

" I refuse ! " She heard suddenly.

" Huh ? " Morgan wondered, noticing that Eraser was standing up to him.

" Except your respect, it is impossible for me to kill women or children who have done almost nothing to deserve this! "

Sighing, hearing this, Morgan said.

" It's always sad to lose a sergeant ! "

No sooner did he say that than his ax slashed across Eraser's chest. Still in his salvation position, the latter barely saw his gesture, while a stream of blood escaped from his body. Feeling his energy leave him, he collapsed to the ground, under the horrified looks of the other soldiers, as well as of Hermep. The latter immediately asked him.

" Daddy, why did you do that? "

" Someone incompetent and who does not obey orders is a soldier who is replaceable! " Morgan told him, glaring at his son and his men! " Listen to me carefully ! After my statue is lifted, I want you all to go to town! I would give you two hours to find the fugitives and bring back their bodies! If, unfortunately, there is only one missing, you will suffer the same fate! After all, none of you will ever know me to be of much use! "

Immediately fading, the soldiers began to tremble, realizing that he was serious. Still listening to him, Raynare immediately understood one thing: if Hermep was execrable, he was almost an angel compared to his father. It was like comparing a little strike that liked to rackete a few people ... to a mafia leader killing for the slightest word wrong.

"**Better not to stick around !**" She noticed, starting to back away.

Preparing, thus, to fly away, she was suddenly surprised to hear you shout someone.

_**GUM GUM ROCKET!**

Soaring through the air, Luffy found himself above the building, carrying Lucy under his arm. Shouting in fear, the latter couldn't help but close her eyes as they got higher and higher. Stretching his arm to be able to go towards the roof, Luffy grabbed the head of the statue of Morgan and exerted a force sufficient to make him lose his balance. Falling into the void, it served as a springboard for Luffy who managed in time to jump on it in order to land on the roof.

" Whew, it was less one! "

However, as he let go of Lucy, the two of them could hear the statue crashing down, and see the soldiers' mouths touching the ground. Understanding that he had just done something stupid, Luffy began to scratch the back of his head before affirming.

" I am sorry ! "

" Kill them ! " Morgan immediately ordered.

" Why me ? I didn't do anything ! " Sighed Lucy.

But suddenly his gaze fell on Eraser's body, lying in a pool of blood, as he winced in pain. Then noticed that blood covered Morgan's ax, the girl's gaze hardened again understanding what had just happened.

" You just wounded one of your men to death ? Are you not ashamed "

" Uh ? " Wondered Morgan! " How should it bother you? For your information, he is in this state for not having wanted to kill you and your other friends! If he's in this state, it's your fault! "

" Junk! " She raged, taking out one of her keys.

Taking advantage of the fact that Loke used her own magic to stay active, she summoned a new spirit.

" Open yourself, door spirits! Come to me, Capricorn! "

Standing immediately in front of the soldiers, a bipedal and dressed goat began to crack his neck, asking.

" Dear mistress, how could I be useful to you today? "

Preparing to ask him to attack Morgan, the blonde suddenly saw Luffy grabbing Hermep. Then seeing that the door to leave the roof was wide open, she finally asked him.

" Take the injured man and take him with us! "

"Very well ! " Capricorn nodded, immediately putting Eraser on his back, before following the duo out of the roof.

When the soldiers remained frozen, they preferred to do nothing, while the fugitives left.

"But what are you doing, bunch of incapacitated people? " Asked Morgan! " Go kill them! "

"But chief, this girl ..., she just summoned someone! "

"So what ? This doesn't change the orders I gave you! Go all out, kill ... ! "

An explosion then occurs in the courtyard.

"What is still going on? " He wanted to know, looking at the place where a fight seemed to be taking place.

At that moment, he noticed Loke's presence, countering Gredo's parades, while Gredy kept turning around him so that he could shoot him in the back.

" It's the red-haired man who saved the little girl and the blonde woman! " Someone recognized him.

Clenching his fist, Morgan found it difficult to control his anger, noting that many people had decided to stand up to him. However, in a voice he could control:

"Bring the cannons here! I will assure you that these renegades will soon be, all together, six feet underground! "


	5. Pirates and soldiers vs Morgan !

**Chapter 4**

"But when are you going to die?" Wanted to know Gredo, swinging his saber towards Loke.

Dodging it again with grace and elegance, the spirit found itself in front of the man and grabbed his arm. Then making his fist shine, he got ready to hit him. However, he had to take a step back to dodge a bullet, that grazed the front of his head. Jumping straight back, Gredo approached his brother, who reloaded his revolvers.

"Gredo, when are you going to slit his throat?" Wanted to know Gredy.

"You are funny, you! He don't stop moving! Try to shoot him!"

" What do you think I'm doing? I feel like this idiot can predict any of my shots! "

" No, it's just that you're way too slow! " Retorted the spirit, re-dressing a little ! " To be honest, I must admit that your little duo is quite effective! For your good coordination, I give you a good point! However, this is the only point I would give you! For the rest, you have everything to review! "

" Grrr, are you looking for us or what? Why do you want to fight against us, actually? Do you want to die to save Zoro? "

" No, I'm just making sure to help Lucy! " He retorted.

" Me, I didn't ask you for anything! " Zoro suddenly raged, while a figure had crept up to him.

Trying to free him, Coby retorted.

" We must free you! In fact, Hermep wants to execute you, tomorrow! "

" Huh ? " Astonished the sabereur! " Impossible ! He gave me his word! "

" He never intended to hold it! " Retorted the child ! "He just wanted to humiliate you before he killed you! Because of this, Luffy hit him and, now, we have become outlaws! "

" But why did you get involved in all this? " Wanted to know the swordsman! " I asked you nothing, me! "

" I want to become a soldier!" Suddenly informed the child! " That's why I can't bear such injustice! Despite the fact that everyone sees you as a demon, the fact that you have captured dangerous criminals proves that you have a heart, compared to the men of this base! So, I tell you ...! "

A shot from the base roof sounds at this moment. Opening their eyes wide, Zoro and Loke saw, in horror, Coby fall to the ground, with a bloodstain on his back.

" Coby! " Cried Loke.

" You lowered your guard ! " Suddenly sneered Gredo, rushing at him, sabers in hand.

Deciding that it was time to stop this stupid fight. Loke stooped to dodge her blade before throwing her fist in the stomach. An explosion of light then sounds, causing Gredo's body to fly ten meters behind. Rushing like a rocket, he ended up crashing against the wall of the building and even crossed the latter.

" Gre… Gredo! " Horrified his brother.

Wanting to avenge him, he began to unload his weapon on the mind, when he saw the latter running towards him, striking each of his ammunition.

" **IMPACT REGULUS GATLING! "**

Seeing him advance like a true god, Gredy could only cry while his weapons were now devoid of the slightest bullet.

" No, please ! "

" This one is for Lucy! " Raged Loke, hitting him in the face.

Similar to his first punch, the attack robbed the second brother and crashed him alongside his twin.

" It was done! " He assured, turning immediately to Coby.

No longer paying attention, he ended up spitting blood, feeling several bullets piercing his body.

" What … ? " He wondered, turning around.

Seeing then several men aiming at him, from the top of the roof of the base, he could only be angry with himself, for not having felt their presence.

"**Sorry, Lucy !** He thought, disappearing. "

* * *

" Colonel, we have just brought down the two renegades ! " Declared a soldier on the roof.

Hearing this, and seeing the cannons position themselves on the roof, Morgan ends up going towards the door allowing to leave the premises before declaring.

" I will kill Mugiwara and the girl! At my signal, you will fire and bombard Roronoa's body with cannon, as well as anyone else entering the yard, to help him! Understood ? "

" Yes, colonel! "

* * *

" Hey, stupid man, tell us where Zoro's sword is ! " Ordered a voice.

" Luffy, you're strangling him ! " Noticed a second voice.

" I don't care ! He just has to tell me everything right away! "

Finally opening his eyes, Eraser noticed that he was on the back of a sort of bipedal goat, while Luffy and Lucy were running near them.

" What… what am I doing here? "

Noticing then that they were inside the base, he began to shout.

" No, but what are you doing here, you idiots? I already told you to run away! "

Seeing him suddenly spit blood, Lucy placed a handkerchief over his mouth to force him to shut up.

" Hush, you are hurt ! "

Pushing aside the handkerchief, however, he retorted.

" Do you have no idea what Morgan could do to you, when he finds you? If I prevented your friend from becoming a soldier here, it is so that he escapes the tyranny of this man! "

Suddenly stopping to run, Lucy remained motionless before the man's confession.

" A problem ? " Capricorn asked, stopping just like Luffy.

" You did all that ... to protect us? "

" Of course ! " Affirmed the man! " I ... I didn't want this man to take it out on you! Since becoming commander of this island, he has not stopped terrorizing the population! If you had noticed, there is no boat on this island, except those of the navy! He makes sure to destroy all means of transportation to prevent anyone from running away from here! If I told you to leave, it was to allow you to leave the island before he noticed your presence! "

Then crying, Eraser finally mumbles.

" It is pathetic ! That's really all I can do with this man! I would like … ! I would so much like to stop it! However, he is stronger than me and in addition, he is my superior! I ... I can't do anything about him! Yet ... Yet ...! "

Suddenly shouting, he said.

" I want this island to become what it was before its arrival! "

" E… Eraser? " Lucy wondered, noticing that she had made a mistake on the man's account from the start.

" Imbecile! " Suddenly cried a voice.

Taking advantage of the fact that Luffy stopped shaking him, Hermep had heard Eraser's speech and began to criticize Eraser.

" My father is someone invincible! Even if you decide to start a mutiny, it will be impossible for you and your men to stand up to it! He will kill you all, no exceptions! If you want to survive on this island, you have to obey it! "

" You, shut up! " Luffy ordered him, pressing him against a wall! " Instead, just tell us where Zoro's sword is! "

" Luffy, wait! " Lucy stopped suddenly, looking at Hermep's face.

Noting that both of her cheeks were swollen, she noticed.

" Little earlier, Luffy only hit your left cheek! So why is your second cheek also swollen? "

" Tsss! " Said Hermep ! " It's not the business of a pirate like you! "

" Your father beat you, right? "

" Yeah, so what? " Asked Hermep! " He just showed me that I was nothing to him, except a spare part! "

" Spare part? " Repeated Luffy.

" We are all here! " Approved Eraser! " Whether soldiers, or his own son, Morgan sees us all as pawns that can be replaced! "

" In this case, why do you behave like this with others? " Wanted to know Lucy, looking at the colonel's son.

" I… I just wanted to show my father that I could be as terrifying as him! How I wanted to look like him! Nevertheless, it seems that his status is more important than his own son! Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut and kept a low profile rather than strutting around at the slightest opportunity! "

A slap suddenly stopped him. For once, his cheeks were so swollen that he barely felt it. However, that didn't stop him from being frightened by Lucy's look.

" Hell, what's your problem? Just because this man scares you, none of you make the slightest effort to rebel? Okay, he may be stronger than you, but what could he do to all of you, damn it? He has an ax so what? You have sabers! He has a gun? You have guns! Is he part of the Navy? You too ! So what is stopping you from showing him the true sense of justice? "

Listening to him, Eraser couldn't help but show astonishment, while Hermep looked down. Finally, he mumbled.

" In my room ! "

" Huh ? " Said Luffy.

" What you're looking for is in my room! " He informed them, pointing to a door.

" Is that so ? " Said Luffy, immediately heading for the door in question, while still holding Hermep.

Entering the room, he and Lucy quickly saw three sabers leaning against a wall.

"Great ! " Rejoices Luffy, walking towards them! " Which is Zoro's ? "

" The three, silly! " Growled Hermep! " Everyone knows he fights with three swords at the same time! "

" Really ? " Asked Luffy.

While Capricorn placed Eraser on the bedroom bed, Lucy finally looked out the bedroom window and exclaimed.

" Luffy! There is a problem ! "

" Huh ? " Wondered the pirate, rushing towards her.

Looking outside, he finally saw Coby, lying at the foot of Zoro, while Morgan approached him with a few men.

" For trying to free a prisoner, you are considered a traitor! " Asserted Morgan! " Therefore, I would execute you myself! "

Seeing him raise his arm above his friend's head, Luffy wrapped his arm around Lucy, before crashing into the window. Dropping into the void, he took his friend with him, as well as Hermep, whom he still held by his collar.

" No, Mugiwara! " Begged him.

" Capricorn, take care of Eraser! " said Lucy.

" MORGAN! " Cried Luffy, rushing at him.

" Hum? " Said the man, turning to him.

Kicking him, Luffy managed to hit his huge ax and made him take a few steps back, before landing in front of Coby.

" Lu… Luffy ? " The child wondered, straightening up.

" Coby, how are you ? " Asked Lucy, noticing that he was injured.

" It's nothing ! " He assured! " They just pulled me in the shoulder! But … ! "

He lowered his shameful gaze before continuing.

" But ... Loke, he ... he was shot and ... and he disappeared! "

" Don't worry ! " Assured him Lucy! " Loke is not the chief of minds for nothing! I promise we will see him in perfect health! "

" No, but what are you still making here ? " Wanted to know Zoro.

" We got your swords back ! Luffy told him, handing him his goods! You had to say it before you had three! "

Then smiling at him, the pirate asked him.

" Good, to come back to my previous question: what do you intend to do? Wait until this guy with the ax decides to kill you or else help me kick his butt? "

Smiling, hearing him, Zoro ends up saying.

" I have a dream come true! Because of this, it is impossible for me to die now! All right, I see that I have no choice but to become a pirate and work under your orders, captain! "

" Great ! " Rejoices Luffy! " I found my third teammate! "

" It's only if we manage to get out of it! " Retorted the swordsman, glaring at the weapons of the soldiers pointed at them.

" Don't worry ! " He said, suddenly giving Lucy the sabers ! " Here, free Zoro with that ! "

" But what about you ? "

" I make it my business ! " Assured his captain, advancing towards the soldiers.

Recognizing the man who had just destroyed his statue, Morgan immediately exclaimed.

" Hole him, like a colander! "

Immediately shooting at the pirate, the soldiers sent him a multitude of bullets which touched him from all sides ... to finally simply stretch his skin.

" But that … ? " They wondered.

" Not even hurt ! " Sneered Luffy, sending the balls back to them.

Seeing the soldiers flee to escape the bullets, Zoro and Hermep could not restrain a cry of surprise, seeing the powers of Luffy. Even Coby and Lucy almost had a heart attack when they saw Luffy on the verge of death.

" But that … ? "

" A fruit of the devil! " Morgan understood, seeing the attack by his men completely ineffective.

" That's it ! I ate the fruit of gum-gum! " Luffy told him.

" And me, that of the spirits! " Lucy lied, taking out her keys! " Thanks to that, I can summon different types of spirits, like Capricorn! "

" Two ... Two users of demon fruit? " Someone feared.

" But then ... they are supermen! "

" So what ? " Retorted Morgan! " If this guy is rubber, you just have to cut his throat! And then just steal the blonde's keys! Once done, slaughtering the girl will be a breeze! So use your sabers, soft rag strip! "

Dripping then, finding that they had no choice, each of the men ended up grabbing his saber and ran to Luffy to settle his account.

" As if you will succeed in touching me! " Sneered the pirate, preparing to strike the runner.

Nevertheless, a figure overtook him, in an instant, and came to block each of the soldiers with the help of three sabers. Finding themselves immobilized, the soldiers could only tremble in fear while Zoro held them back without much difficulty.

" Wow! The class! " Cried Luffy.

" But how … ? " Lucy wondered, noticing that she no longer had Zoro's sabers in her hands.

"**I barely had time to release him ... and he's already in action! Has he really eaten nothing for weeks?** "

" I plan to become the greatest saber handler in the world! " Suddenly cried the man! " I agree to follow you as a pirate! However, if one of you prevents me from achieving my goal, I promise to cut you all in circles! "

" The biggest saber handler in the world ! " Repeated Luffy! " Yeah, it looks giant! And almost as cool as becoming the pirate king! "

Then, stretching his leg and using it like a whip, the pirate sent the soldiers away and let them crash into Morgan's feet. The latter, irritated by the weakness of his men, ends up grabbing a den den mushi.

" Hey, have you finished preparing the cannons? "

'' _The six cannons are prepared and are headed for Roronoa! ''_ Assured him a soldier on the roof.

" Very well ! Prepare to shoot! However, I want the first three guns to change targets! "

'' _How is that? _''

Suddenly looking at Luffy and his friends, Morgan said.

" If these guys are here, I bet it's because of the villagers, who asked them for help! If this is really the case, they too are traitors! Shoot the city! "

" What? " Horrified Coby and Lucy, not believing their ears.

'' _But ... But colonel ... We can't do that, on mere suspicion! And then there is your son who is with the pirates! They surely hold him hostage! _''

" What did I tell you, earlier? " Asked Morgan! " He is only a spare pawn, in my eyes! Whether he's alive or not doesn't change anything in my eyes! Kill him if you can't help it! "

" Da… Dad? " His son horrified, falling to his knees.

" Sorry, but you're just good for nothing! " Affirmed his father, without the slightest hesitation.

" Some junk! " Raged Luffy, preparing to attack him.

" Think well, Mugiwara! " Advised the man! " If you attack me right away, who will protect your friends from cannonballs? "

" What … ? " He wondered.

" In any case, I wonder who will protect the city! " Remarked the colonel, before shouting! " FIRE! "

Immediately, six cannonballs were fired, three of which were aimed at Luffy, while the others began to fly over the wall, which surrounded the base.

" Luffy, you have to stop them! " Implored Lucy, seeing them disappear in the distance, to head towards the city.

" I… I can't do it! " Retorted his captain, preparing to stop the three cannonballs that charged them.

Smiling, noticing that the pirate no longer controlled the situation, Morgan ended up looking up, however, when he saw a silhouette flying in the sky.

" But that … ? "

Suddenly pierced, the six balls exploded under the impact of six spears of light.

" What … ? " The soldiers wondered on the roof, seeing their projectiles explode in mid-flight.

A new cloud of spears rushed over them and pierced all the cannons, causing them, too, to explode. Hearing several detonations on the roof, Zoro wanted to know.

" What is happening? "

" Raynare! " Suddenly rejoices Lucy, recognizing the attack.

As for him, continuing to stare at the silhouette in the sky, Morgan felt a pearl of sweat run down his forehead, while he identified the fallen angel who had just detonated the cannonballs.

Seeing him, too, several soldiers began to back away.

" But, it's … ? "

"An angel ? "

"It's ... She's a heaven sent! "

Descending then, Raynare ends up landing not far from Luffy and the others.

" You? " Recognized Zoro.

" Where were you? " Coby asked him.

Preparing to speak, the fallen angel was silent, hearing Lucy say to him.

" Thank you for what you just did, Ray-chan! "

"**Ray-chan ?** She wondered. "

" Don't call me Ray ! " Ordered the fallen angel.

Then pouting, she said, in a sinister tone.

" And I didn't do that to save you or something like that! I just stopped the cannonballs, afraid that they would hit our boat and my treasure! "

Despite her selfish words, the look Lucy gave her made her realize that she didn't believe a word of it.

Before any of them could say anything, however, Morgan exclaimed.

" Sale damn winged monster, you're going to pay me! I'm going to slaughter you! "

A fist, however, eventually touched his jaw and made him back away.

" You ? " Ragged Morgan, seeing Luffy stand in front of him.

" I forbid you to insult any of my monster friends! " Taught him the pirate ! " Or even touch any member of my crew ! "

" Mugiwara ? " Raynare wondered.

" Haha, and what are you planning to do, straw hat? " Sneered Morgan, taking off his coat, so he could fight better.

" Stop! " Assured him the pirate! " I'll make sure you can't hurt anyone anymore! Let it be Zoro, Lucy, Coby and Raynare as well as Eraser, Hermep and the other people on this island! I'll never let you take it out on them again! "

Immediately losing his smile, Morgan ends up running towards him, hatchet forward.

" You'll die, you brat ! "

What followed was a series of blows, some as powerful as the others. Relying on his brute force, Morgan sliced everything within his reach, while Luffy used his agility to avoid his attacks and counterattack. After a few moments, starting to run out in front of the straw hat, Morgan turned to his men.

" What are you doing, you asshole ? Put his friends at stake ! Use it as a hostage! "

" What ? " Said the soldiers.

" Do you want to die that much ? " Morgan questioned them, glaring at them.

Then they began to swallow, and several of them started targeting Zoro and the others, who were now too far from Luffy for him to protect them. Noticing this, Morgan looked at one of the members of the small group before ordering.

" You too, Hermep! Put them on! "

" But dad, you ...! " Began the man, trembling.

" Do it ! After that, maybe I can start considering you as a member of my family! You might even have the opportunity to impress me! Either way, if you don't, you know what will happen to you! "

Grinding teeth, Hermep clenched his fist. Then, finally, wrapping his arm around Coby's throat, he pointed a revolver on his skull before shouting.

" Straw hat, step back immediately! Otherwise, I blow his brains out! "

Seeing him do it, Luffy froze for a few moments, then ended up asking him.

" Are you sure of your choice, Hermep ? "

" No ! " Confessed the man, starting to sob! " I just know he will kill me if I don't do what I tell him! "

" Very well ! " Cried Morgan, lowering his arm! " Pull ! "

With his finger on the crate, his soldiers prepared to execute themselves when they could hear.

" Stop ! "

" Huh ? " Everyone was surprised, both soldier and pirate.

Hand on his aching chest, while a bandage now covered his wound, Eraser was the one who had just spoken. Assisted by Capricorn, the man had managed to leave the room and was now in the courtyard. Staring at his men, he ordered.

" Lower your weapons immediately! "

" But, sergeant…! " One of them began.

" You are stupid, my word ! " Noticed the man! " Don't you see that Morgan is on the verge of losing? We have been waiting for this opportunity for a long time, that of bringing this tyrant to his knees! And today, that day has arrived! Do not help him win against this pirate! On the contrary, let us help him to overcome the real threat of this island! For our lives, as well as those of our families! "

Then ceasing to target the pirates, each of the soldiers looked at each other, not really knowing what to do.

" Band of idiots! I ordered you to shoot! " Raged Morgan.

" Do nothing! " Eraser ordered! " Let's just show that we always know what real justice is! You decide! But do you really appreciate what we are doing right now? Do you think that should be the justice of the Navy? "

Looking at him for a few moments, several soldiers finally lowered their heads, before shaking their heads. Then, one by one, they threw their weapons on the ground, showing their support for Eraser. Noting this, Morgan immediately rushed towards Luffy, while ordering.

" Hermep! Hold this kid with glasses hostage and make sure that the straw hat cannot reply! "

Suddenly grabbing the blade of his ax, using both hands, Luffy tried to stop his run.

" So that way, you don't even have enough honor to fight loyally? " Asked the pirate.

" All that matters is the result of the match! " Assured Morgan! " And I would advise you not to move if you don't want your friend to die! "

" No risk ! " Retorted Luffy, smiling! " And you know why ? Because I am convinced that Hermep will never shoot! "

" Hein? " Said Morgan, looking up.

Then seeing his son, he noticed that he was still holding Coby, but that he was having a hard time deciding what to do.

" What are you waiting for, fool? Show this pirate that you are serious! "

" But ... I ... I ...! " Stammered Hermep.

" Tsss! " Said Rayanre, creating a spear! " You always have to do everything here! I'm going to kill him ! "

However, to her surprise, she suddenly saw Lucy advancing towards the man.

" Lucy? "

" Don't… come near! " Hermep ordered, pointing his gun at her.

Continuing to move forward, the magician suddenly grabbed her weapon, without tearing it from her hands before taking another step towards him. Then, being quite close to his face, she ends up slapping him a second time. Feeling pain this time, Hermep released Coby to put his hand on his cheek.

" Leave your weapon, Hermep! " She ordered him, while the gun could now kill her, given the direction the cannon was pointing! " Compared to your father, I know you don't want to be a murderer! "

" But… if I don't, it…! "

" You want to impress her, right? In this case, show him which side you really are in and what you are worth! Here and now, I leave you the choice! Either you decide to continue to stand like a coward in the shadow of your father, or you decide to join the ranks of the real navy and that you help procreate real justice! It's up to you to see what you want! In any case, I will be there to help you and I will never use you like a pawn! Yes, as a friend, I promise you! "

" Fri… end? " Repeated the man, as if this word was not part of his vocabulary.

" Hermep, do what I tell you! " Morgan ordered him.

Nevertheless, he gave up hope, seeing his son finally drop his weapon, before kneeling. Then, his cheeks covered with tears, he looked at him one last time, before declaring.

" I ... I can't longer consider you my father! "

"You traitor! " Suddenly cried two voices.

Leaving the rubble that surrounded them, Gredo and Gredy suddenly started running towards Zoro and the others, pointing their weapons at them.

"Don't worry, Colonel Morgan! We Gredoy brothers, we are going to get rid of all these parasites! "

" Wonderful! Hurry to kill them all! " Sneered Morgan, focusing on his fight with Luffy.

However, nothing he imagined went as planned. First, shooting several bullets, Gredy saw them disintegrate by Raynare's spears, which eventually exploded by touching him, throwing him into the air.

Then, thinking he was too exhausted to reply, Gredo had the audacity to attack Zoro. Handling his sabers to perfection, the latter destroys his sabers and sliced the man from all sides before sending him into the air, using a tornado of air.

Finally, while the two brothers found themselves, next to each other, in the sky, Capricorn managed to jump and find themselves just above them, before hitting them, both, at the level of their skulls. Unable to reply, they fired towards the ground and two craters formed, at the level of the impact. Needless to say, they had been knocked out for good.

" Impossible ! " Cried Morgan.

Suddenly hearing cracks coming from his ax, he noticed that Luffy had increased the pressure he was exerting on it.

" Impossible ! " Repeated the man, trying to back away.

Too late. Suddenly breaking his weapon, Luffy then swung his two arms back before declaring.

" This one is for destroying Coby's dreams! **GUM GUM**…! "

" Cursed, Mugiwara! "

" **BAZOOKA! "**


	6. Goodbye, Coby !

**Chapter 5**

Hitting Morgan's chest, Luffy's hands made him spit blood, before sending him to the other end of the yard. Then rubbing violently against the ground, it created a huge trail in its path before finally stopping by hitting a wall. Stunned, he made no move to get up.

Seeing him in this state, Eraser took a step towards him, before falling on his knees.

" He ... He was beaten! "

" The colonel lost! " Confirmed a soldier.

" Which means … ! " Began another.

Weapons were suddenly thrown into the air as the men began to shout.

" We are free ! "

" Well, they are really happy that their commander was beaten! " Zoro noted.

" No, it's just that they were enslaved since he was here! " Said Lucy, watching each of the men celebrate Luffy's victory! " Now the island will finally be able to find the calm it has always known! "

" Pfffff! It was just a bunch of cowards! " Raynare said, shrugging.

Ignoring them quickly, Luffy turned to Zoro before reminded him.

" By the way, don't forget your promise, Zoro! Now, … ! "

" I am part of your crew! " Assured him the man! " You don't have to remind me! I always keep my promises ! "

Suddenly, putting his sabers in their sheaths, he was dizzy, and fell to the ground.

" Zoro! " Panicked Luffy, Coby and Lucy.

* * *

" Ah, it really feels good ! " Said Zoro, rubbing his stomach! " I've had to lose quite a bit of weight in the past three weeks! "

" If you had continued like this, you would never have lasted the last week! " Luffy said, gobbling up a plate.

" Everything was in the mind! " Affirmed Zoro! " If I hadn't fought, I would have had enough strength to hold on! And then, … ! "

Suddenly pointing to Luffy's stack of plates which was higher than his, he asked him.

" How come you ate more than I did? "

" This type is a glutton on legs! " Raynare assured him, sipping iced tea.

" Sorry for all this! " Apologized Coby, to the owner of the inn, where the small group was feasting.

" Don't worry ! " She assured them! " After all, it is thanks to you that the colonel is finally behind bars! And also … ! "

Suddenly approaching Zoro, she finally bent before him, before thanking him personally.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter Rika and sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you! "

" Troubles ? " Repeated Zoro! " What troubles? What I have experienced, I can consider it as training in order to strengthen my spirit! "

" More proud, you die! " Said Lucy.

" In any case, the meal was very good! " Said Capricorn, passing a small towel over his mouth.

" Indeed, it's been a long time since I had eaten earthly cuisine! " Loki agreed, with a toothpick between his lips.

Seeing him, Zoro to swallow crookedly.

" What … ? I thought you were screwed like a colander, you! How long have you been here? "

" Hum… almost since the start of the meal! " Affirmed the spirit! " I wanted to tell Lucy that I was healed and she wanted to ask me to eat something! As for the fact that I am still alive, it is because I am a spirit and that the spirits are immortal! "

" Immortal? " Repeated Luffy, with stars in his eyes! " Very cool ! Hey, wouldn't you two join my crew too? "

Smiling, hearing this, Loky said.

" If Lucy is part of your crew, you can already consider us as allies! "

" As long as she is with you, we will make sure to protect you when she asks us! " Adds Capricorn.

" What is your crazy team? " Wanted to know Zoro! " First, we have an elastic guy; a girl who has raven wings and now another who controls spirits! Is it me where demon fruits are supposed to be scarce? "

"**If he knew! "** Wanted to sigh Lucy and Raynare.

Wanting to change the conversation, Lucy ends up making a drop of sweat appear, behind her head, when she sees a big golden block, behind Raynare's chair.

" What is that? "

" A piece of the golden statue of the other imbecile! " Taught him the fallen angel! " With such a quantity of gold, I can exchange it for a lot of money! "

" You are really addicted to money! " Luffy said, swallowing a steak.

" You're the same as me with food! " She retorted.

" Addicted or not! I think your gold block is way too heavy for our boat! " Noticed Lucy! " I think you should get rid of it! "

" Out of the question ! " Retorted Raynare! " I have already separated from a large part of Alvida's treasure! No way to start again! "

" If it's a question of storing this somewhere, you can entrust it to us! " Said Capricorn.

" Huh? " Said the two girls.

" Yes, Virgo was the type to store all the works of art of its former owner! " Loke explained to them! " We just have to warn her and she will come and take all of this from you! "

" Hey, oh! Who is this Virgo? " Wanted to know the fallen angel! " No way I'll give her my gold if I don't know her! "

" It's either that, or you leave the gold here! " Retorted Lucy.

Trying to stand up to him, Raynare ends up resigning himself before approving.

" It's OK ! "

" Ok, in this case, we will prevent it! " Loke agreed, starting to disappear.

But when Capricorn was no longer there, Loke looked at Luffy before ordering him.

" Make sure nothing happens to Lucy! "

" No problem ! " Assured him the pirate! " See you next time ! "

Seeing them go, Raynare ends up leaving his seat, sighing.

" Say that I have to ask strangers for help! What a shame ! "

" Why does it bother you? " Coby asked him! " That should suit you, right? "

" No! " Raynare suddenly replied, leaving the table, to go to one of the corridors of the restaurant! " Usually, where I come from, it was more as each for himself and not counting on anyone to help you when needed! "

Hearing him, Zoro watched her go before asking.

" Is she really part of the team? I wouldn't say, but she seems rather reluctant to trust us! "

" Don't worry, it's just that she has a hard time bonding with people! " Assured Luffy, continuing to eat! " We have only known her for two days, nevertheless her powers are super top! And then, don't forget that it destroyed the cannonballs that threatened the city! "

Smiling after finishing a leg, he said to the swordsman.

" She always makes head but I know that she has a good heart ! "

Listening to her, Lucy could only be surprised again in the face of such kindness from a pirate. Even if she had a hard time telling herself, Luffy had a soul comparable to that of Wendy's: embodied purity.

"**Even if I have known him only since yesterday, I have the impression that I came across the best captain I could find!** "

Finally, she got up too.

* * *

" Tsss! Damn Mugiwara! " Raynare growled, leaning against a wall, in one of the hallways of the inn! " They really have the gift of getting on my nerves! "

Having just moved away from the dining room, she could have heard Luffy's words thanks to her developed sensory abilities. First surprised to hear someone compliment her like that, she then forced herself to reject any kindness on her part.

"**I am a fallen angel ! "** She thought! "**I am a superior being to these pathetic humans! They think I'm under his orders, but I'm just using Mugiwara to get my way! "**

Suddenly, small footsteps were heard, moving towards her. Then, at the other end of the corridor, a small white figure appeared.

" Hum? " Said Raynare.

" More! " Suddenly cried Lucy's little white mind, greeting Raynare.

Seeing him alone, the fallen angel waited a few moments, giving Lucy time to appear in turn. However, not hearing him arrive, the fallen angel concluded that Lucy had made him appear and that Plue had escaped his vigilance and that he was walking in the inn. Immediately, a smile appeared on the face of the fallen angel, who immediately rushed on Plue. Then, catching him in her arms, she ends up hugging him.

" You're too cute ! " She said, sticking her cheek to hers.

" More! " Said the spirit, who seemed barely ashamed to be cuddled like this.

" As far as I can tell, you really wanted to hug him! " Sneered a voice.

Freezing then, Raynare finally sees Lucy appear behind her. Currently, it was too late to protest any of his actions.

" Tsss, dirty…! " Began the fallen angel.

" Don't worry, I would not say anything to others! " Suddenly assured him Lucy, pretending to close a zipper at the location of his mouth.

" Huh ? "

" You know, I have nothing against you, but I have the impression that you don't want to trust us! " Noticed Lucy! " I want to prove you wrong! I don't want to betray you or humiliate you, let alone leave you alone in your corner! "

" And why ? " Raynare asked him! " What can it do to you if I want to be alone? "

Suddenly taking a hand, Lucy grabs it before saying.

" I would like to be your friend ! Because a team can never be the best, if one of its members is sidelined! We are both in the same boat, Raynare! Both of us come from a different dimension and we have a very specific goal! And to succeed, we must help each other! "

Then smiling at him, she asked him.

" And then, wouldn't it be better if we team up to prevent Luffy from making the slightest mistake? "

Raynare stared at her without saying anything, seeing her seem pleasant. Nevertheless, she ends up turning around before saying.

" I have always lived without having a friend! So I don't see why I should need it now! "

Hearing it, Lucy ends up giving up. For her, it was now impossible that a bond that could be described as friendship could be forged between the two girls. However, as she got ready to join the boys, she heard.

" You could just let me cuddle him from time to time? "

" Huh ? " Wondered Lucy.

Then she saw the fallen angel, crouched on the ground, still holding Plue in his arms.

" I ... I could trust you ... if you really promise that you won't say anything about what you just saw ! "

Smiling immediately, Lucy assured.

" I promise, Ray-chan! "

" Stop calling me '' Ray '' ! "

" But it's cute! " Assured the young woman.

" You wanted to see me, hime? " Suddenly wanted to know a female voice.

A head then emerges from the ground, making the fallen angel leap back. Seeing her create spears of light, Lucy positioned herself between her and Virgo before affirming.

" No, stop! It's Virgo! Another of my minds! "

" Virgo? " Repeated Raynare! " The one who is supposed to store my gold? "

" Yes it's her ! " Said Lucy, before looking at her mind! " Did Capricorn and Loke explain to you why I wanted to see you? "

" Yes ! " Replied Virgo! " And after that, could I be punished? "

Immediately, a drop of sweat pearled behind Lucy's head, while Raynare asked her.

" Oh, so you are the domineering type? I admit that I would never have guessed it given your airs of charming little girl! "

" I ... I never punished him! " Retorted Lucy! " It's just that Virgo wants me to punish her, that's all! "

" Is that so ? " Wondered the fallen angel, taking a step towards the spirit.

Suddenly placing her hand on her cheek, she began to whisper to him, in a sadistic voice.

" If you want, I can take care of you, in my way, charming little slave! I love to dominate other girls! "

" Raynare! " Cried Lucy immediately.

Nevertheless, she was silent when she saw Virgo's eyes start to shine.

" Yes, mistress ! " Affirmed the spirit! " Take care of me! "

Tapping her forehead, Lucy eventually grabbed Virgo's shoulder and dragged her to the dining room, followed by Raynare. However, barely did they find the boys when the inn's front door opened to make room for Sergeant Eraser. Wearing a new top to replace the one stained with blood, it had once again become presentable. Nevertheless, Luffy and the others suspected that the coat must have hidden huge bandages. Hiding his pain, Eraser suddenly cried.

" I am addressing all the pirates of this place! Being enemies of the Navy and the world government, I cannot tolerate your presence in our city any longer! Therefore, I will ask you to leave this place! Otherwise, I would have no hesitation in stopping you! "

" Huh ? " Cried several civilians, finding themselves near them.

" Is that how you treat them? "

" It was they who saved this city! "

" You haven't lifted a finger in front of Morgan! "

" You are the shame of the Navy! "

Looking down, as the remarks went on, Eraser could only say.

" Yes, I know it very well! "

While she entrusted her gold to Virgo, Raynare wanted to know.

" What are we doing ? Are we standing up to them or are we leaving nicely? "

" I have a full stomach! " Assured Luffy ! " And then, we were able to recover Zoro! We have nothing more to do here! Let's go to Grand Line as soon as possible! "

Nodding their heads, the three members of his crew eventually followed him, leaving Coby, alone, at his table.

" Hey, that concerns you too! " Cried a soldier, advancing towards the child.

" I ... I ...! " Coby started.

" If my memory is correct, you are the one who wanted to become a soldier! " Remembered Eraser! " If so, what are you doing with these pirates? "

Freezing, Coby was trying to find something to say to explain his situation. However, he could never tell them that he worked for Alvida. Trying to find help, his eyes fell on Luffy and Lucy. Seeing him tremble, Luffy was about to say something, when Lucy put her hand on it.

" Leave! " Advised the blonde! " If he wants to become a good soldier, he now has to fend for himself! As soon as we leave here, he will be alone and will have to do everything to gain autonomy! "

" So ? " Eraser insisted.

" I ... I ...! I was forced into a pirate crew! finally confessed the boy, suddenly saluting the navy! For two years, I worked as a stooge under the orders of a pirate named Alvida! I would still be there if I hadn't met the road of Luffy and the others! I owe them everything! Nevertheless, despite this, my dream of becoming a soldier is greater than joining their crew in order to reimburse my head! They showed me what courage was and I don't want to dishonor their trust! "

Suddenly shouting, he said.

" I promised them that I would become a great soldier and I would become one! With or without your agreement! "

Finishing to speak, he began to catch his breath, after speaking without breathing once.

Still looking on, Eraser said.

" You know, just now, I was serious in saying that a child had no place with us! The profession of soldier is very dangerous! Many died in order to allow civilians to live without fear of being attacked! "

" I know, but I ...! " Coby started.

" On another side, …! " Eraser interrupted! " If we let people like Morgan become Colonel, I don't see why, I wouldn't give you a chance! "

Astonished, the child looked up at the sergeant, who displayed a sincere smile.

" In my opinion, you have many more qualities to become a good soldier, than Morgan had! So don't disappoint me! "

" Yes, sergeant! " Coby said, trying to hold back the tears.

" When you, I would ask you to join your boat! " Eraser assisted, advancing towards Luffy and the others.

" Yeah yeah ! " Affirmed Zoro! "No need to say it several times! "

But as he, Raynare and Luffy left, Lucy, after letting Virgo go, ended up approaching Eraser before whispering to him.

" Now, you are the one who runs this island, so I count on you so that no other tyranny takes place here! If anything ever happens to Coby or the locals, be sure I will come back and put my foot in your face! "

Just wanting to laugh, Lucy was surprised to see a tear roll down her cheek as he murmured.

" Thank you ! Thank you for all you have done! "

Smiling as she heard it, Lucy preferred to make it so that the civilian could not see her sadness and ended up doubling it. Nevertheless, she stopped again, looking at the soldiers who were in line behind him. Among them, she recognized a blond head, which was made as small as possible. Recognizing it nonetheless, Lucy exclaimed.

" Become a good soldier, too, and not a tyrant like your father! "

Freezing in fear that civilians would recognize him, Hermep ended up nodding, however, to make him understand that he had heard him.

" Hey, Lucy, are you coming? " Asked Luffy, who was already at the other end of the street.

" Yes I'm coming ! " She assured.

* * *

" Well ! It really is a small boat! " Zoro noticed when he saw what served as the ship for the crew.

" I know it's just a boat! But, in a while, we will have the most fantastic of all ships! " Luffy assured him.

" Seeing the silver and gold that Raynare managed to collect, it wouldn't take more than a week before we could afford one! " Joked Lucy.

" It's nice to dream ! " Raynare quipped, jumping into the boat, before dropping onto his big bag of money, stolen from Alvida.

" Radine! " Cried Luffy, joining her! " Coby, he would have shared! "

" We have our qualities, as well as our faults! " Retorted the fallen angel! " Coby was born to be a good man! As for me, I was born to be a selfish person and caring only for his well being! "

" You don't need to tell us! " Affirmed Zoro! " Lucy and you are really opposites! "

Then helping the blonde to get on the boat, he put one foot on the shore and exerted enough pressure to move the boat.

" Let's go ! " Luffy announced, his fist raised in the air.

Seeing him go into raptures, Lucy couldn't help but be saddened, noting that no one was present when they left. Still, she really hoped to be able to say goodbye to Coby.

" Lu… ffy! " She heard suddenly.

" Huh? "

" Luffy! Lucy! " Cried a voice on the shore.

Turning around, the four pirates could see Coby, greeting them like a soldier.

" Thank you for what you did for me! Thank you for supporting me until the end! "

" You're welcome ! " Luffy assured him, shaking his hand as a sign to see him again! " See you next time ! "

More emotional, Lucy stood up and started shaking her arms in the direction of Coby.

'' Get well, Coby! And you have no interest in forgetting our promise! I'm counting on you to become a respected Navy officer! "

" Yes ! " He assured! " I ... I would make sure not to disappoint you, I promise! "

Hearing him, Zoro smiled at him before sneering.

" A soldier who thanks pirates ? We will have seen it all ! "

Turning her gaze to the child, Raynare smiled a little before saying.

" He has a long way to go, if he ever wants to be able to stop us! "

" He'll get there! " Assured Lucy! " I know he will find the strength to improve his abilities! All he needs is more confidence! "

Suddenly widening her eyes, Lucy could not hide her surprise, then seeing all the soldiers at the base, greeting them, with Eraser in the lead. Even Hermep was with them.

" Monkey ! " He cried! " Know that your name is now engraved in the list of enemies of the Navy! You are now the target of the latter! "

Smiling nevertheless, he ends up letting tears run down his cheeks before adding.

" You are really a good little guy! Go and good luck on Grand Line! "

" Shihihihi! " Sneered Luffy! " For that, no problem! "

" Goodbye and thank you very much ! " Thanked them Rika.

" Thank you for everything ! " Cried a civilian.

" You will always be welcome in my hostel ! " Assured a voice.

" Goodbye ! " Cried Lucy, beckoning to the crowd watching them leave! " Coby, Eraser, Rika, Hermep… see you next time! "

" Go, this time, let's go! " Announced Luffy! " On the way to Grand Line! "

" Where should we go? " Raynare asked him.

Looking at the ocean, for a few moments, Luffy remained silent. Finally, when he saw Raynare looking at him, he asked him.

" Is you talking to me? "

" Of course yes, silly! " She got angry! " Wait, tell me you at least know the way to get there, huh? "

" Heu… not really! " Sneered the pirate.

" I'm going to kill him ! " Assured the fallen angel, pretending to jump on him.

Grabbing her clothes, Zoro could hold her back and say.

" To get to the Grand Line, it's simple! Since we are in East Blue, just head west! Normally, we should then fall on a huge mountain and, along the side of the latter we should find a passage! The latter will then take us to Grand Line! "

" A passage in a mountain? " Wondered Lucy and Raynare.

" That's what I heard! affirmed the swordsman! To be honest, I was never really interested in going there, so I'm not sure how to get there! Nevertheless, and I say it with certainty, apart from those of the navy, few boats which go there, manage to come back! And to say my opinion, I think it would be necessary to find a real boat before we get there! "

" We will think about it in due time! " Assured him Luffy! " Let's go west and see if we can't find an island where we can get a boat! "

With his finger pointing towards the sea, he remained motionless for a few moments, before turning to his three companions.

" Where is the West? "

" I will really kill him! " Raynare assured, while Zoro still held her by her clothes! " What do we do now, smart guy, if we don't have a compass? "

"Open yourself, wear spirits! " They suddenly heard! " Come to me, Pyxis! "

Appearing then, a sort of bird with a compass on its head, stood before Lucy.

" What … ? " Wondered Zoro and Raynare.

" Wow, so cool! A compass with a bird underneath! "

" Quite the contrary ! " Retorted Lucy! " But forget, Pyxis, show us the West, please! "

Then letting the needle of its compass turn on itself, Pyxis ends up pointing it in one direction to show the requested direction.

" Great, you're too strong! " Assured him Lucy, began to caress her head.

" What is this creature? " Wanted to know Zoro, looking at the bird.

" I thought I understood that your spirits were linked to the signs of the zodiac! " Asserted Raynare! " What sign is it? "

" No, the keys to the zodiac are golden! " Said the blonde, showing the Pixis key! " Nevertheless, there are silver keys like Pyxis as well as Plue! The spirits they contain have various uses but are weaker than spirits from golden keys! "

" Basically, it sucks in combat! " Zoro understood.

Feeling then lowered, Pyxis put his knees on the ground, and began to mop up.

" Zoro! " Annoyed Lucy, before bending down beside her mind! " Don't worry, he didn't mean it, come on! "

" Ha ha ha ha! Looks like Coby! " Sneered Luffy.

" It's true that he looks like a big whiner! " Raynare agreed.

This only further depressed the spirit, which threatened to return to the spirit world at all times.

" Don't listen to them, Pyxis! Without you, we will not be able to navigate! In our eyes, you are very useful! "

" No more than an ordinary compass! " Zoro replied.

" But are you going to close it? "

Suddenly yawning, Luffy ends up rubbing his eyes, before noticing.

" I really want to take a nap! "

And, a few seconds later, he was lying on the ground, sleeping like a stump.

" He took sleeping pills, or what? " Wanted to know Lucy.

Then seeing Zoro start to row, Raynare ends up stretching before getting into a corner of the boat.

" Me too, I'm going to sleep a little! "

Noticing that she hadn't closed her eye since meeting Luffy, Lucy rubbed her eye and found that taking a nap would not hurt her.

" You can sleep, you know! " Zoro informed him, continuing to row! " I can move the boat alone! "

Thinking then that the presence of Pyxis would allow anyone to find its way, even a child, she ends up nodding, before letting herself lie on the ground. Falling asleep quickly, she made the grave mistake of trusting Zoro's sense of Zoro.


	7. Nami, the thief !

Chapter 6

"QUO ! QUO ! QUO !"

Awakened by shouts, Raynare finally opened one eye before starting to growl.

" What is this noise? "

Looking for the source of the noise, she finally saw Pyxis spinning around Zoro, while squawking.

" What's wrong with him? " wanted to know Raynare.

" No idea ! " Zoro admitted to him, continuing to row! " He's began to scream like this since a moment ! "

Finding that the fallen angel was awake, the spirit suddenly ran towards her, before pointing at the top of her head.

" What do you want ? " Rayanre asked, annoyed to be woken up like this.

Nevertheless, she suddenly seizes Pyxis' head, before fixing the needle which was pointing towards the East. Then looking at the direction that Zoro was taking, she opened her mouth wide, noticing that he was going in the opposite direction.

" But what a fool! Turn around! "

" Huh ? " Said Luffy, waking up, at the same time as Lucy! " It's time to eat ? "

" We are going west! " Raynare taught them, before sending a murderous look to Zoro! " No, but you don't know how to use a compass, or what? "

" It's not my fault if he gave me the wrong direction! " Zoro replied.

" How does that, "badly indicate the direction"? " Asked Lucy! " It is however not complicated to follow a needle, stupid man ! "

" Shihihihi! Zoro, you're so funny! " Luffy said.

Getting ready to lecture him too, Raynare finally heard a strange noise, reminding him of the alarm of an alarm clock.

" What is that ? "

" Oh no ! " Cried Lucy, seeing Pyxis' body light up! " Not now ! "

Too late. Disappearing then, there remained only Pyxis' body a few particles of golden light, which in turn disappeared.

" But where is he ? " Wanted to know Luffy, looking for him.

" End of contract ! " Taught him Lucy! " I have exceeded the time I could give him! I couldn't call it back for a week! "

"What? " Raynare wondered! " But is this a joke? "

" I thought we could find an island, in the meantime, and pay us a map and a compass! " Taught him Lucy! " Not that we would end up lost I don't know where! "

" Great ! " Raged the fallen angel! " What shall we do now ? "

" We let ourselves be carried by the current! " Luffy said, shrugging.

Before Raynare decides to strangle her, Lucy turns to Zoro, before asking him.

" How does it happen that you became a pirate hunter, with such a bad sense of direction? "

" I never wanted to become a bounty hunter! " Replied Zoro! " In order to be recognized as the most powerful swordsman in the world, I left my village, to start looking for a man! I had been told that he had been seen on an island! However, he was already gone when I arrived! Wanting to return home, I ended up getting lost! Two days later, as I had nothing to eat and needed money, I ended up attacking a band of pirates! This is how my bounty hunter career started! "

Listening to him, Luffy and Raynare said.

" You really are not very smart! "

" Shut up " Became angry Zoro.

" Good, to sum up, we are lost, in the middle of East Blue! " Noticed Lucy! " We no longer have a compass! And for the food? "

" Luffy almost ate the whole bag of food we stole from Alvida! " Informed the fallen angel.

" Missing more than that ! "

" For food, we can always fish! " Assured the captain.

" And how, without a fishing rod? " Zoro asked him.

Thinking about this, Luffy ends up hearing the cry of a bird from the sky. Raising his head, he could see a sort of pink seagull flying over the boat. Smiling, seeing her, Luffy ends up saying.

" I will catch it! "

Preferring that he do no new stupidity, Raynare made appear his wings before flying in the sky. Flying towards the bird, she was about to attack it, when she heard.

" **ROQUET!** "

Passing in front of her, Luffy let himself sink, like a torpedo, before hitting the bird.

" That … ? " Wondered the fallen angel.

She then fell silent, seeing Luffy's head get stuck in the bird's beak, which was actually more than five meters long.

" Help me ! " Begged the pirate, being carried away by the bird.

" But what a fool, that one! " Raynare got angry, chasing them.

* * *

" But what a fool! " Roared Zoro, starting to row at full speed so as not to lose sight of Luffy.

Clinging to the bow of the boat, Lucy suddenly exclaimed.

" There is something in front of us! "

" Heuh ? " Said Zoro! " What is that ? "

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy ends up distinguishing three silhouettes as well as hearing voices asking them to stop.

" These three men are asking for help! "

" No time to stop! " Affirmed Zoro! " They will have to hold on to the boat! "

" What? "

Looking back at the men, who was beckoning them, without understanding why the boat was not slowing down, Lucy ended up taking out one of her keys.

" Come help me, Loke! "

Appearing immediately, the lion's spirit is ecstatic.

" Yes, Lucy? Barely left and I miss you, right? "

" Instead of saying nonsense, help these men before the boat hits them! " Lucy ordered him.

Seeing them, the spirit sighed on the fact that they were not beautiful young girls. Nevertheless, jumping over the boat, balls of light surrounded his feet and allowed him to run quickly on the surface of the water. Catching the three men, he then made a magnificent jump back, before landing on the boat.

" It is done ! " He said, dropping them bluntly into the boat.

" Hey, is it going wrong? " One of them got angry, putting his strange hat back on his head.

" You almost got into us! " Noticed a second pirate, wringing his orange hair.

" Lastly, for us, it's a boon! " The third pirate sneered, pulling out a dagger from his belt.

Imitating him, his two companions went to the three occupants of the boat and said.

" We are pirates of the Buggy the Clown crew! So jump in the water and there will be no injury ! "

" What… what is wrong with them? " Lucy frightened, hiding behind her mind.

" Decidedly, I really appreciate the gratitude among the bandits! " Said Loke, loosening her tie! " But hey, a little warm-up will not hurt me! "

" What? "

A few seconds later, the three pirates were laid on the ground, with various injuries on the body.

" The next time, make sure you are strong enough to beat us, before attacking us! " Loke advised them.

At that moment, the boat stopped, while Zoro looked at the sky.

" A problem ? " Lucy asked her.

" I don't see them anymore! " Taught him Zoro! " Thumbs up, we're in trouble again! "

Reeling with his arms, he raged.

" In addition to that, I don't feel my arms anymore! "

" Don't worry, we now have three pairs of arms available! " Loke assured, pointing to the three pirates.

" What? " The three men wondered.

Catching them by their clothes, Loke pretended to throw them in the water before informing them.

" It's that! Either, you will again say hello to the fish! "

" We did it ! We did it ! " Cried the trio.

Letting go of them then, Loke let them rush in place of Zoro and, while two of them took the oars, the third began to smile awkwardly before affirming.

" Eh eh ! If we knew you were so strong, we would never have attacked you! You are not fishermen, I suppose! "

" No, pirates! " Zoro replied.

" Pirates? " The three men wondered.

Suddenly, one of them saw Zoro's three sabers and began to stutter.

" Wait, ... you ... you are ... Roronoa ... Zoro? "

"Yes ! Why ? "

Trembling with fear, the three pirates ended up kneeling before him before begging him.

" Please don't deliver us to the Navy! Our heads are worth almost nothing! "

" Are you deaf or what? I am no longer a bounty hunter! " Repeated the man.

" So you are also pirates! " Said Lucy! "And you are part of the Bambi crew, the Clown? "

" Buggy, not Bambi! " Retorted one of the three pirates, glad that his captain was not there to hear his name being distorted like this! " You don't know him? "

" I heard a little about him! " Affirmed Zoro! " He is famous for being the holder of an explosive cannonball as well as a rather high bounty ! "

"**Bounty ?** " Wondered Lucy.

" Yeah, it's the Baggy Ball! " Explained a pirate! " A cannonball that can destroy a quarter with a single shot! Don't joke with! As for its bounty, it is worth 15 million berrys, easily classifying it among the five most feared pirates of East Blue! "

" Redoubted or not, I am curious to know how three members of his crew found themselves lost, thus in the middle of the ocean! " Confessed Loke.

" It's not like we wanted this! " Retorted one of them.

" It's because of this red-haired plague room! " Affirmed the second.

" If I ever catch her, she'll regret the trick she did for us! " Assured the latter.

" A girl ? " Zoro wondered.

" Yeah! When we had just unearthed a fabulous treasure, we were about to return to join our captain when we saw a small boat appear! On board, there was a young woman who asked us to give her food and drink, against a treasure chest! "

" We didn't want to be rolled around, so, first, we went to see what contained his trunk! " Continued the second.

" Nevertheless, it was empty and the girl had climbed into our boat, while our backs were turned and set sail, with our treasure! "

Laughing, hearing this, Loke said.

" Here is one that does not lack nerve! However, you didn't have an oar to be able to catch it? And where is the boat she left you with? "

" Well, something strange happened! In fact, … ! "

" It's like controlling the weather! "

" Lightning fell on us under his command! "

" His command? " Repeated Lucy.

" In fact, she predicted exactly when a cloud, charged with lightning, would fall on us! " Corrected one of the pirates! " We were able to get by but the boat sank! "

" Suddenly, it's already been a few hours since we were at sea, waiting for someone to come and get us! "

" And then, now that we no longer have our treasure, we are going to spend a dirty quarter of an hour with the captain! "

Suddenly, three simultaneous gurgles were heard.

" Hum? " Said Lucy, seeing them roar in shame! " You are hungry ? "

" No ! " Retorted the three pirates, looking away from her.

Then getting up, Lucy advanced towards the sack of life, before removing three loaves of bread. Then, handing them to the three men, she said.

" Hey, you can take this, if you want! "

" Seriously? " The three pirates wondered.

" Hey, it's our food! " Said Zoro.

" We can give them a little! " Lucy assured, seeing them looking at the food with envy.

" Thank you very much miss ! " Thanked the three pirates, each taking a loaf of bread.

" You're way too nice, Lucy! " Said Loke, seeing the three men start eating! In any case, this doesn't advance us! " If I understand the situation correctly, you must find your captain who has flown away I don't know where! I hope it did not fall into the water! "

" Raynare managed to follow him, so she will save him! " Said Lucy.

" Are you sure ? " Zoro asked him.

" Of course ! I'm sure we can trust him to keep Luffy from getting into even more trouble! "

Then looking into the distance, Loke suddenly noticed.

" I think she decided to leave us a track! "

" What do you mean ? " Zoro and Lucy asked him.

Plunging his arm into the water, the spirit then drew out a black feather.

" There is another one over there! " He informed, pointing to her.

" Raynare shows us the way! " Understood Lucy! " You have to go there! "

" Hum? " Said the three pirates, looking at the direction it was showing! " It's towards Orange Town! "

" You know ? " Zoro asked them.

" Yeah, that's where we were going! Captain Baggy has settled there! "

" Your captain is there? " Repeated Lucy.

" If Luffy goes there…! " Loke started.

" It's trouble guaranteed! " Zoro finished.

* * *

Feeling a cannonball graze it, the giant bird dropped Luffy before flying away. Falling, the pirate ends up crashing in a street, at the middle end of an island.

" Hell, who rocks shells? " He wanted to know, getting up! " Anyway, thanks to that, at least, I'm free! But where are Zoro and ...? "

He stopped when he felt a fist hit him on the back of the head.

" Fool ! " Raynare got angry, with a smoking fist.

" I am sorry ! " Apologized Luffy, with a bump on his head.

Looking around, he ends up asking.

" Do you know where we are? "

" Of course not ! On the other hand, I left feathers behind me to show the way to others! Let's go to the port of this island and wait for them! "

"Ok ! "

However, hardly did they take two steps when they heard.

" Come back here, you thief! "

" Give us back our card! "

"What … ? " Raynare began.

Suddenly arriving in front of them, a woman, followed by three men, almost bumped into Luffy.

" That … ? " She wondered, seeing someone in this deserted city.

" Hum? " Said one of his pursuers! " Who are you ? "

" I return the question to you! " Raynare retorted.

" Chef, thank you for coming to help me! " The young woman suddenly rejoices, staring at Luffy.

" Huh ? " Said Luffy, turning to Raynare! " Am I supposed to know her? "

" How do you want me to know? "

" Good luck, chief! " Cried the woman, then fled, leaving Luffy and Raynare behind her.

" But that … ? "

" So, like that, you are the leader of this thief! " Sneered at the pirates.

" She didn't care about us! " Understood the fallen angel, then flew away.

" Hey, where are you going? " Asked Luffy.

" Hey, we're talking to you! " Taught him a pirate, placing his hand on his head.

Finding that he was touching his straw hat, Luffy slapped his hand to make him move back.

" Don't touch my hat! " He warned her, in a severe tone.

" Huh ? Are you looking for us? " Interrogated the three pirates, rushing at him.

" **GUM GUM JET PISTOL!** " Cried Luffy, before striking the first in the stomach.

" What ...? " Surprised the other two pirates.

Jumping then, at their faces, Luffy swung his foot towards them.

" **JET WHIP** ! "

Being ejected against a wall, the two pirates ended up on the ground, unconscious.

" Who were these idiots ? " He wanted to know.

" I don't know ! " Confessed Raynare, coming back to him! " But I'm sure she can answer us! "

Suddenly dropping a body, she let Luffy see the young woman who had just cheated on him.

" She was fleeing to the port! " Raynare explained to him! " I could catch her before she left us! "

" Hey, what are you doing? " Wanted to know Nami, getting up! " I didn't do anything to you! "

" Are you making fun of us or what? " Asked the fallen angel! " Because of you, these men tried to kill us! "

Seeing them on the ground, Nami wanted to know.

"It you knocked them out? "

" Yes ! Why ? " Asked Luffy.

" How would you like to team up with me? "

" Team? " Repeated Luffy, while Raynare frowned.

" Yes, my name is Nami and I am a thief! To be honest, I strip the pirates I meet! "

" A pirate skinner? " Raynare wondered.

" Yes ! When you do it right, it can pay off! " Explained the young woman.

" So these guys, they were pirates? " Luffy asked, pointing to the guys they'd just knocked out.

" Indeed ! They are part of the Buggy crew, the Clown! "

" Great ! Now, because of this idiot, we have drawn the wrath of a new enemy! " Sighed Raynare! " So, are we going to join the other two and leave this island before this clown falls on us?"

" Ok ! " Say Luffy.

" Wait! " Wanted to stop them Nami! " What about my proposal? "

" Not interested ! " The two companions told him, as they left.

" Please ! " Insisted Nami, running behind them! " I … ! "

Suddenly placing his hand over his mouth, Raynare then led him behind the wall of a house and pulled Luffy's cheek to do the same.

" That … ? " Wondered the latter.

" Hush! " Ordered the fallen angel.

" Guys ! " Could they then hear! " What happened to you? "

Passing their head over the wall, the trio could then see several men, looking like clowns, surrounding the injured men.

" Phew! Just in time ! " Raynare noticed! " A little more and they found us! "

" You must take them to the base! " Cried a man.

" None of them has the Grand Line card! " Noticed another! " The thief therefore managed to escape! "

" Is she the one who knocked them out like this? "

As they chatted with each other, the pirates eventually carried their comrades and started to leave. However, one of them remained motionless. Juggling three balls, a man, dressed like a magician, was inspecting the place.

" Magi-san? " Asked one of his comrades! " You come ? "

" See the time that passed between the theft of this card and now, I am sure that this plague is not far! " Affirmed the man, throwing his balls in the air.

Then removing the top hat, which he wore on his head, he let the three balls fall into it. Turning it over then, he surprised Luffy, when the latter noticed that no bullet came out.

" Wow! " He cried! " The balls are gone! "

" Shut up ! " Ordered the two women, placing their hands over his mouth.

" Hum? " Said the so-called Magi, picking up a noise.

Then advancing in the direction of the trio, he ends up cautiously approaching their hiding place. Then, taking a gun out of his hat, he put his finger on the trigger, before glancing behind the wall.

Grunting, he saw that there was no one there.

" A hallucination? " He wondered.

Finally, seeing no one, he finally put his gun in his hat and put it back on his head, before joining his companions.

What he did not see, however, was a half-open window where the trio could have taken refuge. Now hiding inside a house, Nami breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that they were saved. For his part, Raynare was simply strangling his captain, for his lack of discretion.

" You, idiot ! We almost got spotted because of you! "

" So ... Sorry! But this guy surprised me! He's a real magician! "

" That's no excuse! "

However, finally letting go, she asked Nami.

" Can I know what you stole from these guys so that they would chase you like this? "

" Th ... This! " Ends up admitting Nami, presenting them with a card.

" What is that ? "

" A Grand Line card! "

" From Grand Line? " The two pirates wondered.

" Yes, it was a Buggy card and I managed to steal it, with a lot of luck! "

Then settling on a chair, she ends up asking.

" In fact, who are you and what are you doing in this city? "

" We are here because of this fool! " Raynare growled, pointing to Luffy.

" Exact, I wanted to catch a bird and it brought me here! " Sneered Luffy, as if he was proud of him! " Now we have to find our comrades! "

" Ah yes ? And how many are you, in all? "

" Four! " Taught him Luffy! " There is me, Raynare, Lu ...! "

" Why is this city deserted? " Suddenly wanted to know Raynare! " Is it because of the presence of this pirate, the Clown ... I don't know what? "

" Yes ! " Affirmed Nami! " It's the famous Buggy, the Clown! A pirate known for his love for cannons and the fact that he hates making fun of his nose! It seems he razed an entire city just because someone made fun of his nose! In addition, it seems that he fights in a very strange way and that swordsmen have no chance of winning against him! "

" I know one who wouldn't appreciate being told that! " Raynare said.

" It's clear ! " Approved Luffy! " So why is the city deserted? "

" No but you didn't hear what I said? " Nami got angry, while Rayanre slapped his forehead in front of his captain's idiocy.

" But, in fact, since you are a thief, you are here to rob all these houses! " Guessed Luffy.

" Who takes me? " Raged Nami! " I only steal from pirates! "

" To put your life in danger, therefore, you must really love money very much! " Raynare noticed, then making his way to a wardrobe in the room.

" It's not really that! Let's just say I have to raise 100 million berrys! "

" Wow, that makes a lot of money! " Asserted Luffy! " You're more greedy for money than Raynare! You have to be silly to want to save that much money and refuse to spend it! Shihihihi! "

The point of a spear then pointed on his neck, while the dark gaze of the fallen angel gave him chills.

" Sorry! " He apologized immediately.

" But that … ? " Nami wondered, seeing the young woman's luminous weapon, while the latter opened the cupboard.

" Bingo! " She rejoices, seeing clothes inside.

" Who ... Who are you? " Asked Nami! " And what was that spear? "

" Oh, that? It's just the power of my demon fruit! " Raynare lied, making her wings appear!" I ate the… Fall-Fall no mi ! I have become a fallen angel! "

" Ange… fallen? " Repeated Nami! " As in the bible? And what does it bring you? "

" This makes me superior to you, miserable humans! " Raynare said, while taking various clothes that she could finally exchange for those that Orphis had given her.

" Hey, I'm not weak! " Retorted Nami! " I have enough guts to face any pirate on this planet and I will not give in to any obstacle! Even death doesn't scare me!"

" Oh, a tough guy! " Sneered the fallen angel.

" By the way, if you stole the Grand Line card, is that you want to find the One Piece, right? " Remarked Luffy.

" The One Piece? " Nami wondered! " Of course not ! What I want is to find pirates with more important treasures than the ones here! "

" Well, good luck alone! " Raynare said, looking at jeans! " Already, you will have to find a person likely to know about it in navigation! "

" Not worth it! " Retorted Nami! " Because nobody comes close to me in this area! Since childhood, I have been interested in ocean meteorology and now I can predict the slightest climate change by looking at the clouds or by the temperature! "

" Very cool ! " Cried Luffy! " That's good, we are looking for a browser capable of taking us to Grand Line! "

" That is true ? " Glad Nami!" But you are a crew of what? Amateur explorers? "

" No, we are pirates! " Luffy told him.

Raynare did not even try to silence him. To be honest, she was quite interested in the head that Nami was going to make when she heard this confession. Widening her eyes, the young woman ends up repeating.

" Pirates? "

" Yeah! With you, we will be a perfect crew of five! "

" Out of the question ! " Got upset Nami! " I would never become a pirate! In fact, immediately forget my proposal! I would never associate with pirates! "

" Waouh, what aggressiveness! " Raynare noticed! " And can we know why you hate pirates so much? "

" Because you are the worst villains in this world! " Affirmed Nami! " You are selfish, barbaric, think of nothing but your comfort and you loot people without any hesitation! "

Listening to him, Luffy remarked.

" She just described you, Raynare! "

" No, but you really want me to kill you or what? " Angered his comrade.

Seeing her get so upset, Nami shrugged before declaring.

" Well, you are talking about a united team! In any case, you didn't seem very clever to me! Or even interesting! "

" Be careful what you say! " Raynare advised him! " Otherwise, I would have no hesitation, as you say, in stealing your treasure! "

" Good luck ! " Affirmed Nami! " I have nothing on me! To be honest, I wanted to steal Baggy's treasure with this card, but it was too well kept! "

" The Baggy treasure? " Repeated the fallen angel.

An idea then germinated in her head, while she finally asked.

" If we help you steal it, could we consider sharing? "

" Huh ? "

" The Baggy treasure! If we help you take it, I want fifty percent of the loot! "

" No question that I associate myself with pirates like you! " Retorted Nami.

" And why this ? "

" Because there are great risks for you to double me and keep all the treasure just for you! "

" Is that so ? Was it not you who told us that you would take all the necessary risks in order to get as much money as possible? Would you be more fearful than you show it? "

" This ... It's not the same! "

" Why should we help him steal a treasure? " Asked Luffy! " I don't really care! "

"**And you pretend to be a pirate?**" almost shouted Raynare. "

" If we have to buy a good boat, we need money! " Explained the fallen angel, keeping calm.

Thinking about this, Luffy ends up nodding.

" Okay, that's fine with me! "

" For me, I repeat…! " Began Nami.

Then bringing his mouth to his ear, Raynare whispered his idea to him. After a few seconds, Nami ends up asking him.

" That is true ? I will not put my life on the line as well? "

" I will be with you, in case of a problem! " Raynare assured him! " Think you have a great chance of winning a lot, by cooperating with us! "

Weighing the pros and cons, Nami, by regret, by nodding.

" Good, it's okay! "

" Awesome ! " Rejoices Luffy! " Welcome to the crew! "

" I agree to steal Baggy's treasure with you! That's all ! " Shouted Nami.

" Ah ? " said Luffy, disappointed! " And how do we do, then? "

A long smile appeared on the faces of the two women while Nami now held a rope in her hands and Raynare sneered.

" Do you want to sacrifice yourself for us? "

* * *

" W… W… What? " Someone got angry.

" Sorry, Captain Buggy! " Apologized the three men that Luffy had beaten! " The little thief ran away ... with your card! "

" How come ? Did she put you in this state? "

" No, it was a kid who did this to us! We ran into him and another woman while chasing the thief! He seems to be skinny but, in fact, he is very powerful! "

" Yes, in addition, I seemed to see his arms stretch! " Adds another.

" Hum? " Said Buggy! " What is this story ? "

" I… I'm not sure about this last piece of information! In any case, it is very strong! "

" Hum! Maybe a bounty hunter! " Understood Buggy! " Ok, in this case ... Magi! "

" Yes ? " Said the man, dressed as a magician, as he juggled his balls again.

" Go to the port and destroy me all the boats you find! If they are still in town, they must be prevented from leaving! "

" Well ! " Magi agreed, making the bullets disappear from his hat.

However, as he set out, he finally said.

" In fact, I don't think it would be necessary, captain! "

" What do you mean ? " Asked the pirate.

A vein appeared on his forehead when he recognized the young woman who was advancing towards him, accompanied by a couple of people.

" You ? "

" Captain, it's them! " Assured his three men! " It's the thief and those who came to help her! "

" What is she doing here? " Wanted to know the captain, to the rest of his crew! " Did you capture her? "

" No, she surrendered! " Someone said.

" What? Why this ? "

It was then that he noticed that Luffy was fully tied up and could not move his arms.

" What is happening ? "

" We came to deliver our chef to you! " Raynare taught them.

" And also return your card! " Adds Nami.

" Uh ? " Made all the men around them.

" What is this joke? " Buggy asked.

" This person is only a stingy who thinks only of him! " Affirmed Nami ! " He tried to overtake us! "

" For this reason, we decided to deliver it to you! "

" Grrr, Raynare, dirty plague! " Cried Luffy, while he had been tied up without one of the two girls explaining the reason to him! " I hate you ! "

Gluing the heel of his boot against his cheek, the fallen angel said with a cruel smile.

" I already told you, right? I would never consider you a friend! "

" Oh, what a turnaround! " Noticed Buggy! " So tell me, why did you come here instead of running away from the island? "

" We want to be part of your crew! " Said Nami.

" Join my crew? " Buggy wondered, showing some form of anger! " Are you kidding me ? I remind you that you have just stolen something very important to me! So I have no confidence in you! Who then is, I don't see what two women like you could bring to my crew! "

However, he ended up being silent, seeing Raynare spread his wings, while his clothes took on the appearance of those she had just found, finally making her serious.

" But that … ? "

Then aiming at a house in the distance, the fallen angel created a spear of light, before throwing it towards its target. A few seconds later, the pirates could hear the sound of an explosion showing that it had reached the target.

" I ate a demon fruit! I have become a fallen angel!" Raynare said.

" Oh ? " Suddenly said Magi, who had suddenly crashed in front of her! " Magic ? "

" That … ? "

" Magi, step back! " Buggy ordered him, who was also interested in what he had just seen! " A user of a demon fruit? Interesting! "

" Yes, and we are both professional thieves! " Assured the fallen angel, pulling Nami towards her! " Do you want a particular object that is hard to thief ? Trust us, we will offer it to you, in a few moments! "

" Oh, you seem very sure of yourself! " Noticed the pirate! " I don't really like people who like to look more interesting than me! "

Nevertheless, he ends up smiling before adding.

" But I must admit that you interest me! Come on, it's okay! "

"**The plan worked!** " Rejoices Nami, sighing in relief!** " Now, all that's left is to take advantage of a moment of inattention on their part in order to steal their treasure! "**


	8. A party with Baggy's crew

**Chapter 7**

" So we have arrived! " Zoro understood, jumping on a platform.

" Yes, it's Orange Town! " Said one of Baggy's three pirates.

" In any case, Raynare is there! " Remarked Lucy, pointing at a black feather which was at her feet! " I hope they have not decided to attack the chief of the place! "

" Don't worry ! If this clown decides to take revenge, I will protect you, Lucy! " Said Loke.

" In any case, the city is deserted! " Zoro noted.

" Normal, in a cannon shot, Captain Baggy frightened the population enough for them to flee to the mountains! " Explained pirate A.

" Ah? So what if you take us to where your captain is? "

" What? " Frightened pirate B! " No way ! If we do that, he'll think we're betraying her! You are Roronoa Zoro, anyway! "

" Already we come back empty-handed, no need to add more! " Adds pirate C.

Then pointing to a building where smoke was rising, they informed.

" The captain's HQ is over there! "

" Why is there smoke? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" They must be partying! " Taught him pirate B.

" Well ! " Said Zoro and Loke! " So that means your captain is there! Let's go take a ride to greet him! "

Seeing them go, Lucy prepared to follow them, when she finally addressed the three pirates.

" And you, what are you going to do? "

Suddenly pointing to a small boat, they said.

" It's our boat! Which means that the one who rolled us in the flour is here! We will wait for him to give him a good lesson! "

" Ok, in this case, thank you very much for taking us so far! And be more careful, next time! "

Leaving, she could not see the three pirates who began to blush.

" She is really pretty! "

" Yeah, much more than the redhead! "

" And she, at least, is an angel! "

* * *

" Grrr, Raynare, you are no longer part of my crew! got angry Luffy, inside a big cage! And you, Nami, you can always dream so that we are friends! "

" I never asked to be your friend! " Retorted the redhead.

As the pirates partied to celebrate finding their card and recruiting two new members, Raynare couldn't help but sigh when he saw that Luffy was even louder than them.

" Eat, eat! " Baggy advised them! " After all, this party is for you! "

" With pleasure ! " Nami assured him, drinking a glass of alcohol.

" Hell, she has a sacred descent! " Said one of the pirates who was competing with her.

Remaining, on the other hand, Raynare saw people arriving towards her, in order to give her food or drinks.

" Well, taste this meat! It seems that this is the specialty of this city! "

" And this wine is known to even alcoholize a bull ! "

" Go, don't be shy and come have fun with us! "

Seeing them do and behave rudely, Raynare found it hard to hide his disgust. However, she couldn't help but find it strange that neither of them criticized the fact that she was a fallen angel. To tell the truth, some even declared that its wings made it even more beautiful.

"**The people of this world are really very strange!** "

" Guys ! " Suddenly exclaimed Baggy! " Now that the party is in full swing, do you know what's going to happen? "

" It's time for the Special Baggy Ball! " Cried his men, raising their fists in the air.

" The what? " Nami wondered.

" Hey, I want to go out! " Luffy ordered.

" Patience, Mugiwara! " Sneered Baggy! " Stay a little longer! After all, you will become the center of attention of this party! "

And before he could understand the meaning of his words, a cannon was suddenly taken to the center of HQ and the tip of the latter was directly planted in the direction of Luffy.

" To have disrespected me by stealing my card, I decided to blow you up, in small pieces! "

" That … ? " Nami wondered.

" And to humiliate you even more, those who will shoot will only be your two former accomplices! " Sneered Baggy.

" W… What? " rightened the redhead! " The ... kill him, me? "

Looking at her, Luffy saw her discomfort very well as she started to lose her temper.

" Cap ... Captain, in all honesty, I would prefer that we continue to party! "

Ceasing to smile, Baggy finally hardens his gaze before saying to him.

" This is an order! "

" But ... but … ! "

" Stops making your favorite! " Raynare suddenly ordered him.

Passing before her, the fallen angel positioned herself before Luffy before asking.

" If I kill him, would I be considered, for good, as a member of your crew? "

" Indeed ! "

" Very good, in this case! "

Bringing up a spear, she threw it at Luffy, before Nami could stop it. Fusing like a shooting star, the weapon however ends up stopping, a few centimeters from Luffy's throat, when the latter manages to wedge it between his feet. Shouting in fear, he laughed.

" No, but don't you mind? You almost killed me! "

" Be quiet a little, you get on my nerves! " Raynare ordered him, sending him a new spear, in the direction of his head.

This time, closing his mouth, Luffy managed to stop him with his teeth. Seeing him in this position, Baggy suddenly laughed.

" Well, this kid is a hell of a number! "

" But ... But ... Raynare? " Nami frightened, advancing towards her.

The redhead then backed away, seeing her face of pure sadism while she took pleasure in trying to kill Luffy.

" The captain said to kill him, so we're going to kill him! "

" Well said ! " Declared Baggy! " Nevertheless, finished playing! "

Suddenly throwing a matchbox at Nami, he ordered her.

" Light the wick with that! It will be faster! In a flash, this good for nothing will disappear from the surfasse of the globe! "

" Yeah! " Shouted his men! " Come on! Come on! Come on! "

" But … ! " Stammered Nami, finding himself frozen.

Finding himself in great danger, Luffy suddenly began to gnaw on the bars of his cage, hoping to escape. However, the seconds passed without anything happening. Beginning to get impatient, Baggy insisted.

" Nami, are you going to light this wick, damn it? "

" **I can't !** " Wanted to shout the redhead. "

" It's hard, isn't it? "

" Huh ? " Said Nami, turning to Raynare.

" When you try to play the strong girl, when you are weak, all that will happen to you, will be to fall from above! " Taught him the fallen angel! " If you are not able to shoot someone you have just known, you can never go to the Grand Line and manage on your own! "

Listening to him without saying anything, Nami finally looked down, and clenched his fist, aware that Raynare was telling the truth about his lack of courage.

" I am strong ! " She said, however.

" So why are you trembling? " Asked Luffy.

" That … ? "

" When a real pirate trembles, it's excitement! " Affirmed the pirate, smiling! " If you are afraid of facing these pirates, you will never be able to get out by fighting them! Before stealing a pirate, you must be ready to put your life on the line! "

Suddenly taking the matches from his hand, one of the pirates got angry.

" You really are not good! Let us do it! "

Seeing her then begin to strike one of the matches to ignite it, a second barely had time to unfold before she reacted. Pulling out three pieces of wood, hung at her leg, she joined them together to create a long stick, which she used as a weapon. Not wary of anything, the pirate prepared to light the fuse of the cannon, when Nami struck him from behind.

Hissing, Raynare started to smile when she saw the man knocking the man down. However, the rest of the pirates didn't share his fun.

" Nami, what does that mean? " Baggy asked.

" I ... I will never kill anyone! " Said Nami, standing up to him! " And it is not a dirty pirate like you who will force me! I may be a thief, I have principles that I would respect, even if I have to put myself all the pirates of this world back! "

Smiling, in turn, hearing him, Luffy sneered.

" You seem more courageous, as well! "

" Shut up ! " Nami ordered him.

Suddenly, her ears stood up when she heard a strange noise. Turning around, she widened her eyes, seeing the fuse of the cannon, igniting.

" Oh no ! " She feared, running towards her.

Nevertheless, getting up then, the man she had tried to knock him out, stood between her and the cannon.

" As if I was going to let you do it! " He sneered, pulling out a saber.

" It seems that we have a traitor among us! " Noticed Baggy! " And what do we do to traitors, guys? "

"We kill them! " Sneered four people, running towards the redhead, arms forward.

" **I am stuck !** " She remarked, seeing them about to kill her.

" Nami, the wick! " Cried Luffy, seeing the latter consuming itself visibly.

" **What to do ? What to do ? What to do ?** "

Suddenly, two figures froze time, for an instant. The first, rushing towards the barrel, managed to cut the wick of the barrel and stopped the propagation of the flame. As for the second, he cut the torso of the five pirates in one fell swoop. Seeing them fall to the ground, Baggy and Nami looked in amazement at the man with the three sabers who had just appeared in front of Nami as well as the spear of light which had destroyed the fuse of the cannon.

" Hell, what's going on here? " Wanted to know Zoro.

" Zoro! " Rejoices Luffy.

" Luffy? But what are you doing here? You left, your head stuck in the beak of a bird and now I find you tied up in a cage! "

" It's a long story ! " Said Raynare, joining him! " But, we will tell you all, once we get rid of this clown! "

" What does that mean, Raynare? " Wanted to know the clown, while noting that she had just cut the fuse from the barrel! " You too betrayed me? "

" I find it very difficult to consider Mugiwara as my captain! " Raynare confessed to him! " And it would be even more degrading, for me, to be under the orders of a face of makeup! "

" Hey, are you ok Luffy? " Wanted to know Lucy, being behind Luffy's cage.

" Lucy! Get me out of there! "

Suddenly feeling lifted, Luffy saw Loke carrying the cage.

" Decidedly, you remind me of someone I knew at Fairy Tail! " Affirmed the spirit.

" Oh, you're there too, the lion! "

" Hey, who are you? " Wanted to know Baggy.

" Captain! " Suddenly called Magi, resuming juggling! " The man with green hair, Mugiwara called him '' Zoro '' ! "

" Zoro? " Asked Baggy's men, looking at the man's sabers! " Don't say it's the famous Roronoa Zoro? "

" Eh, eh ! What can a pirate like you do on this island? " Baggy asked! " Did you come to take my head ? "

" No ! I stopped chasing pirates! Now I spend my time saving my captain every time he is in the water! "

" We can go, Zoro! " Loke assured him, starting to leave with the cage.

Nevertheless, several men suddenly got in his way, their weapons pointed at him.

" Why leave so quickly? " Baggy asked them, with an unhealthy smile on his face.

Suddenly bringing out the daggers from his sleeves, they wedged them between his fingers, before attacking Zoro, who was turning his back on him.

" By killing yourself, I will become even more famous! "

" Pathetic! " Sighed Zoro, turning to him.

Cutting it at lightning speed, he cut it in half, at the level of his pelvis. Shouting the pirate eventually collapsed to the ground, inert.

" That ... Captain! " Several of his men were frightened.

" He is dead ! " Remarked Luffy.

" Zoro! " Cried Lucy! " Did you have to kill him like this? "

" It's strange ! " Noticed the man! " I feel like I barely touched it! As if my sword had not encountered any resistance! "

Finding that the danger had been averted, Loke put Luffy's cage back on the ground before making his fist shine.

" Now that we have time, let's open this by force! "

Nonetheless, as he was about to hit the cage, Zoro and him ended up screaming in pain, feeling two daggers running through their abdomen from behind.

" That … ? " They wondered, falling to their knees, while blood or light began to flow from their wounds.

" Zoro! " Cried Luffy.

" Loke! " Panicked Lucy, crouching next to her mind! " It's okay ? "

" What is that ? " Wanted to know the latter, when he saw a dagger cross his stomach.

" Ha ha ! " Said Baggy's voice.

Floating in the air, everyone could see his upper body flying and moving while his lower body began to mock dance movements. As for her hands, each had left the pirate's arms and, using a dagger, had attacked the two men from behind.

" How… How is it possible? " Wanted to know Nami.

" I ate the fruit of the fragmentation ! " Baggy explained to him, gluing the parts of his body as if nothing had happened! " I can separate my body at will, which makes me invulnerable to swordsmen! "

" Ha ha ha ha! " neered his men! What a joker this captain! " I almost believed it! "

" Idiot ! It is not a terror for nothing! "

" What a bastard! " Spat Loke, then disappearing.

" Hum? " Said a pirate, not seeing him anywhere! " What just happened? "

" We don't care ! What matters is that he is dead! "

" You were lucky, Zoro! " Said Baggy! " Targeting you at the same time, I admit that I missed your vital points, inadvertently! However, I wonder how long you can survive with your injury! "

" Like ... As if it will prevent me from winning against you! " Growled Zoro, trying to sit up.

" Guys ! Kill him ! " Baggy ordered them! " Double swig of alcohol for those who cut off their heads! "

Immediately, his men rushed towards Zoro, determined to be the man who will have the privilege of killing him.

Nevertheless, they ended up being thrown back, when a lance exploded, at their feet.

" Good, no more laughing! " Raynare assured, flying through the air! " Do the blades do anything to you? Very well, in this case, I will skewer you! "

Nevertheless, she cried out in pain, feeling a bullet pass through her shoulder.

" You have too many openings! " Magi said, with a gun in his hand.

Falling backwards, Raynare ends up holding his shoulder, crying out in pain.

" Ah, bastard! You will pay for that ! "

" I'm Magi! " Presented the man! " One of the four lieutenants under Captain Baggy's orders! "

" Ha ha! Well done, Magi! " Congratulated his captain! " So, dirty plague, do you see the power of my crew? This is what happens when people laugh at me! "

" Power ? What power ? " Wanted to know Luffy! " You attacked Zoro from behind! You're just a dirty coward with a big nose ! "

Freezing immediately, the Baggy pirates almost fell backwards.

" Idiot ! " Cried Nami! " He hates being laughed at! "

" Straw hat bastard ! " Baggy raged, running towards the cage.

Nevertheless, the anger in his face turned to fear, when he saw Zoro suddenly lift the tip of the barrel and, despite his injury, turn it towards the clown.

" But that … ? "

" There's always your ball inside! " Raynare said, then jumped onto the barrel.

Holding her shoulder, still feeling her wound make her suffer, she began to stare at Magi, in anger, before starting to smile.

" Burning Mugiwara, in small pieces ... That's what you wanted to do, right? "

Then showing a match, between her fingers, she ends up striking it against the surface of the barrel.

" Eye for eye, tooth for tooth ! You shot me, I send you a bullet in the face! "

" No no ! " Baggy begged.

Too late. Embracing him, Raynare burned the little wick that remained and fired. Shouting one last time, Baggy's crew disappeared in the explosion caused by the cannonball. Taking advantage of the smoke, Zoro immediately went to Luffy's cage and pretended to carry it.

" Go, come, let's go! "

Nevertheless, opening, as he moved, his wound only worsened and failed every moment to make him tear out a cry of pain.

" I… I'll get there! " He assured.

It was then that he noticed that someone snatched the cage from his hands.

" Let me do it! " Assured him of a huge creature resembling a bull.

" What … ? " Zoro started.

Suddenly taking her arm and wrapping it around her shoulders, Lucy said.

" It's Taurus, one of my spirits! Don't worry, he will carry this cage without any problem! "

Nodding his head, the bull ends up running, with the cage on his back, accompanied by Nami and Raynare. Beginning to follow them, Lucy noticed that the smoke was dissipating. Wanting to see if their opponents had been put out of action, she stayed a few seconds to see the extent of the damage.

" Do you think they were knocked out? " She wanted to know.

" Seeing the physique of some, I doubt they can get up! " Said Zoro.

Nevertheless, he noticed his error when the two friends saw a huge metal plate appear when the smoke disappeared. And to believe the marks she was wearing, she had blocked the cannonball, thus protecting Baggy's crew.

" But that … ? "

" Hurry up and go find them! " Baggy ordered on the other side of the plate.

" You have to go! " Understood Lucy, fleeing immediately! " But what is this plaque? How did it appear? It looks like magic! "


	9. The treasure of Chouchou

**Chapter 8**

" I drop you here ! " Taurus assured, placing Luffy's cage on the floor.

" Thank you, cow! " Thanked him Luffy! " You got me out of a mess! "

" There is nothing, moo ! "

" You can go back now! " Said Lucy, arriving with Zoro.

And while the bull disappeared, Raynare dropped to the ground, while his shoulder injury was struggling to close.

" Hell, if I held the idiot who shot me, he will pay me! "

Suddenly looking up, she noticed Luffy turning his head to the side, not to look at her.

" Who has he, yet? " Zoro asked him, seeing the gesture of his captain.

" I am angry ! " He learned! " I almost died because of one of my companions! "

" Are you still sulking? " Raynare asked him! " Don't be spiteful for so little! And then, I did this for three reasons! Know the level of Baggy's crew! Find out if stealing your treasure was possible! As well as showing our friend, the navigator, the dangers of putting someone stronger than her on her back! "

" Navigator? " Repeated Zoro and Lucy, looking at Nami! " She joins the crew? "

" No ! " Retorted the redhead! " And then, I don't see how it is your business that I put my life at stake like this! I'm smart enough to manage! "

" That's what I thought too, when I decided to ignore Azazel-sama's orders and do whatever I wanted! " Raynare taught him! " I very quickly regretted it! "

" Azazel? " Repeated Zoro! " Who's that person ? "

" He was my boss before I met Luffy! But forget it, this girl reminded me of me when my arrogance took over reason and overestimated my abilities! I wanted to teach him a little lesson! "

" Tsss, a good pirate ? Don't make me laugh ! "

However, suddenly rummaging through her pockets, she ends up extracting a key.

" Hold ! Use this to open the cage! "She say, as she threw it in his direction

" The key ! " Rejoiced Luffy.

However, a small figure then came out of an alley and jumped towards the object, which she managed to catch in mid-flight.

" Huh ? " Said Luffy, trying to identify the figure.

Stopping outside a pet store, a little white dog was the little thief, who now held the key between his teeth.

" A dog ? " Wondered Lucy.

" What is he doing here, all alone? " Wanted to know Nami.

" The key ! " Suddenly shouted Luffy, stretching his arm! " Give me the key! "

Catching the dog, he managed to pull it up to him. Unfortunately, banging against the bars of the cage, the dog opened its mouth wide and the key fell there before being swallowed. Seeing this, there were a few seconds of silence.

" He has … ! " Began Nami.

" Eat … ! " Continued Lucy.

" The key ! " Zoro finished.

For his part, Raynare suddenly burst out laughing, while Luffy began to strangle the dog so that he spit out what he had just swallowed.

" Spit the key! Spit the key! Spit the key! "

" Hey you! What are you doing to this poor animal? " Asked a voice.

" Hum? " Said the pirates, turning to see the silhouette of a man in armor.

" Who are you ? " Wanted to know Zoro, taking a saber in his hand! " Friend or enemy ? "

" I return the question to you! " Retorted the old man, pointing a spear in their direction! " Who are you ? "

" Pirates! " Luffy told him, finally letting go of the dog.

" Pirates? " Repeated the man! " Are you from the crew of Baggy the Clown? "

" No, but if that can reassure you, he wants to kill us! " Raynare informed him.

" What do you mean ? And why is this child in this cage? "

" Baggy locked him in there! " Taught him Lucy! " We had the key but the dog just swallowed it! "

" If you are pirates wanting to plunder this city, you can leave! " Informed the man, putting away his spear! " Since Baggy is here, there is nothing more to steal! "

" Who are you? " Asked Nami.

" My name is Boodle and I am the mayor of this city! "

" The mayor ? "

* * *

A few minutes later, looking at Chouchou eating a bowl of kibble, Lucy understood.

" So his name is Chouchou and he decided to stay in town! So you come to feed him every day! "

" That's it ! " Said Boodle, sitting down in front of the store! " Okay, I just took your two injured friends! The swordsman fell asleep and the girl insisted on taking care of her shoulder on her own! "

" These two are not human! " Said Nami.

" What does this stupid dog, all alone, do here? " Wanted to know Luffy, still trapped in his cage.

" He keeps his owner's store! " The mayor told him.

Then lighting a pipe, he told the story of the young dog as well as of his owner who was now deceased.

" For three months now, this dog has stood guard in front of this store? " Nami wondered.

" But does he really have no idea what happened to his master? " Wanted to know Lucy, stroking the dog's head.

" I'm sure it does! " Affirmed the mayor! " It may be me, but I have the impression that this shop is like his treasure and that he makes sure to protect it to honor the memory of his master! "

" Treasure ? " Repeated Luffy.

" Take example on him! " Suddenly advised Nami! " Even animals can behave better than humans! "

" Why do you say that ? " Questioned the two pirates.

" For nothing, bunch of ...! " She began.

A loud roar was suddenly heard.

" What was that ? " Panicked the two women.

" It's Morge, one of Baggy's lieutenants, and his lion! " Boodle taught them, trembling with fear.

" Lieutenants? "

" Yes, there are four in all! In the order of power, there is Morge, the beast trainer; Bull, the cannon-man; Cabaji, the acrobat and Magi, the magician! Morge is still riding on the back of a gigantic lion, Ritchi! Better to run! "

Looking at each other, the two girls eventually ran away, leaving Luffy.

" Hey, don't go! Help me out! "

Then turning to the dog, he begged him.

" Spit the key, please!

Starting to yawn, the animal showed him that he was not ready to cooperate.

Suddenly stopping to run, Lucy ends up turning to look behind her.

" Hey, what are you doing? " Asked Nami! " Let's not stay there! "

" I ... I ...! I have to go help Luffy! " Affirmed the blonde! " At first, I thought he could manage on his own but, in the end, maybe fighting in this cage is too big a handicap for him! "

Then turning around, she let out the other woman's weary sigh.

" Damn it ! But what is the problem with these pirates? "

However, as she prepared to flee further, something inside her made him refuse to continue. She, who had insulted them so often, realized that she was more cowardly than them. Raynare had been right on one point: she was nothing ready to go, alone, on the Grand Line. Finally, with regret, she ends up making a turn.

"**These morons ...!** "

* * *

Arriving in front of Chouchou's store, Lucy suddenly stopped, seeing the latter completely burned by the flames.

" That … ? "

Screaming to death, Chouchou was in front of his store, which went up in ashes. If he had been a human, it was clear that he would be crying and begging for the flames to stop the carnage.

" But… the store? "

" This tamer burned it! " Nami horrified, coming behind her.

Arriving in turn, Boodle then fell to his knees before punching the floor.

" How ? How many more things will they destroy until they are satisfied? "

Clenching her fist, Lucy ends up hearing a footstep behind her. Turning around, she saw Luffy, wide-eyed, stunned by what he saw. He was now out of his cage and, unfortunately for the one who had just delivered him, able to beat up anyone.

Approaching him, Lucy questioned him.

" Let's go ? "

" Yes ! " Luffy assured him.

With a dark look, he ends up punching his fist before affirming.

" Let's smash the head of this trainer! "

* * *

" Hell, Ritchi, do you see where your greed leads us? " Asked Morge, seeing the bite mark on his arm! " You eat and I get bitten! "

" Grrr! " Just said his lion, holding a packet of kibble, between his teeth.

" Finally, anyway, now that your stomach is full, Roronoa will not stand a chance against us! " Morge assured, sneering.

However, he was silent when he saw two people standing in front of him.

" You? " Wondered the trainer, recognizing Luffy!" I thought I had already settled your account! "

Then looking at Lucy, he smiled again before noticing.

" You, I assume that you are the blonde who arrived with Zoro! Great, since you kindly offered to come and see me, I would have taken care of a good part of the job! But before you kill yourself, can you tell me why you came here instead of staying hidden? "

" You dared to take it out on Chouchou and you destroyed his store! " Said Lucy, taking out her keys.

" So we came here to avenge him! " Assured Luffy! " No one has the right to destroy someone's treasure without suffering the consequences! "

" Avenge? " Was surprised Morge! " That stupid pooch? I have never heard anything so ridiculous! But OK ! Richie, attacks! "

Letting his master leave his back, the feline immediately ran towards the two pirates.

" I'm taking care of it ! " Assured Lucy, waving one of her keys! " Scorpio, over to you! "

Appearing then, a humanoid scorpion raised its tail in the air, before shouting.

" Let us do it ! **SAND BUSTER **! "

A tornado of sand then emerged from its tail and spurted towards the lion. Unable to fight against the power of this attack, he ended up being thrown back and crashed against the facade of a house which then collapsed on him.

" Rit… Ritchie! " Morge horrified, seeing his animal being beaten so easily.

A hand grabbed her at the neck and the man panicked when he saw Luffy's huge arm.

" But that ... that ... that? "

" I ate the fruit of Gum Gum! " Luffy told him, face down.

" Devil's fruit ? You ... Do you both have powers? "

Seeing them remain silent, he ends up begging.

" Pity! I am sorry ! If you want, I will give you all the treasures you want! "

" Too late ! " Retorted Luffy! " Now that you've destroyed Chouchou's treasure, nothing can bring it back! Suddenly, it only remains for me to break your face! "

" I ... I don't recommend it! " Replied the man! " In the crew, he has other very strong people: Bull; Cabaji; Magi and the captain of course! If you ever touch me, they'll all fall on you! "

" But are you going to close it, yes? " Asked Luffy, pulling him towards him! " If you see your captain again, tell him this from me: "Big nose, get ready to take a beating"! "

Then hitting Morge in the face, he dropped him to the floor, unconscious.

" Ah, it lets off steam! " Affirmed the captain, adjusting his hat over his head.

As Scorpio returned to the spirit world, Lucy suddenly picked up something from the ground.

" Hey, Luffy? "

" Hum? " Said the captain, looking at the packet of kibble she had just picked up.

* * *

Returning, a few minutes later, to the place where they had left Nami and the others, they saw only a heap of burnt wood at the place where the Chouchou store once stood. The latter, seated before the latter, had stopped barking and looked at the carnage with a head devoid of emotion. No one could tell if he was still sad for his store, or angry with Baggy and his gang.

" Poor animal! " Lucy noticed, walking towards him.

" All of this is your fault! " Then got angry Nami, running towards them! " The dirty pirates like you, ... I ... I hate them! "

Stopping him then, Boodle prevented him from hitting them. Finally ignoring him, Luffy sits next to Chouchou before placing the bag of kibble in front of the animal.

" Here ! Sorry, but this is the only package I could recover! The lion had eaten the rest! "

Then stroking the head of the animal, he said.

" I didn't see you fight, but, seeing your wounds, you fought with dignity! "

" Your master would be proud of you! " Assured Lucy, approaching the animal in turn! " But, you know, now that the store is gone, I think he would like you to start a new life! How would you like to join the people of this village, in the mountains and see if none of them would try to have a dog as extraordinary as you? "

" No, but isn't it okay to tell him that? " Cried Nami! " This poor animal has just lost its store and you ...! "

But she stopped when she suddenly saw the animal go, taking the packet of kibble with him, the only memory, from now on, of its master.

" But that … ? "

" I know what it's like to lose someone you love! " Said Lucy, dropping in a suit! " I know that rehashing the memories of the person we lost is the worst torture! Now that his only connection to this world has disappeared, it is essential for him to find another, rather than moping! "

"**Stop ... moping?** "

* * *

" W… What? " Baggy wondered! " No, but what happened to you Morge? "

" I ... I lost to two of the guys just now! " The tamer told him, while his face was covered with blood, like the body of his lion.

" What? Did Zoro and Raynare put you in this state? "

" No ! It's the blonde and Mugiwara ! "

" What ? Impossible ! How come ? "

" The blonde, ... she ... she can make monsters appear! " Affirmed Morge! " And the kid, he…. he is … ! "

Fainting then, he fell to the ground, again unconscious.

" Make monsters appear? " Repeated a pirate! " No, but does it unlock or what? "

" As if it were possible! "

" Maybe not ! " Baggy retorted, suddenly scratching his chin! " Don't forget what happened, just now! The guy I killed ... the red-haired one ... he suddenly disappeared, as if he had disintegrated! If it is, it was one of his famous spirits! "

" Say like this, that would explain a lot! " Confessed a pirate.

" But then… that means, that with Raynare, they have two demon fruit users in their team! What are we going to do then? "

"Simple! " Said Baggy! " Prepare the cannon! This time, they will taste the Baggy Ball! And we're going to bomb them until this city is smashed! "

* * *

" Luffy, what are we going to do now? " Lucy asked her.

" What do you mean ? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" At the start, the main goal was to free yourself from your cage and leave this city! However, now that I have seen the cruelty of these men ... I will never forgive myself for leaving this city in their grip! "

Clenching her fists, she said.

" I want to fight against the Baggy crew! "

" No, but are you crazy? " Wanted to know Nami! " You have no chance, face them! Do I have to remind you that our escape was played by a thread, earlier? "

" It's because I was locked in a cage! " Luffy retorted.

" And how does it change? "

" It's not up to you to fight them! " suddenly replied Boodle, tightening the grip of his spear! " Yes, the only one who has to fight him is me! "

" What? " Cried the other three.

" You two, thank you for beating one of Baggy's lieutenants! However, let me do the rest! I will beat them, no matter what it costs me! "

" Don't do that, you don't have the necessary strength! " Retorted Lucy.

" You are going to get killed! " Adds Nami.

" Chouchou fought! Lucy fought! Luffy fought! Should I really be called 'mayor' if I decide to do nothing to help my village find the peace it has always known? We must ... I must show Baggy that we are not just a bunch of cowards ready to flee at the slightest suspicious noise! "

" Don't put your life in danger, as well! " Retorted Nami! " Even if they take time to leave, they will end up clearing away when there is nothing more interesting here! You will then only have to repair what they damaged! "

" No way ! " Retorted the mayor! " This city is only 40 years old! It's me ; the master of Chouchou, as well as all the rest of the city who built it, with our hands! If the store was Chouchou's treasure, this city is my treasure! "

Raising his spear, he finally says.

" And no one will destroy my treasure! "

But suddenly, a powerful explosion ravaged a whole row of houses, which collapsed like a house of cards.

" That … ? " Boodle was surprised! " My city ? "

" It was… the Baggy Ball! " Recognized her Lucy.

" Big nose ! " Luffy got angry.

" No ! " Cried the mayor! " The grocery store ; the florist ; My house … ! "

Suddenly freezing, he ends up declaring.

" No ! Your friends were at my house! "

" What? " Panicked Lucy.

Immediately running towards the rubble, Luffy began to clear away everything that came to hand.

" Zoro! Raynare! You are there ? Answer me ! "

" Luffy! That ... it is useless! " Retorted Nami, looking away from the pirate! " They can't be alive! It's impossible ! "

" And why that ? " Asked a female voice.

Raising their eyes immediately, the quartet could see the fallen angel, flying through the air, while holding Zoro by the hair.

" Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Let go of me, silly girl! " Ordered the swordsman, gesturing in the void.

" Your wish is my command ! " Raynare assured him, dropping him.

" NOOOOOOOOOO! " Cried Zoro, crashing into the rubble.

Then landing near him, Raynare saw him get up while saying.

" I will make raven sashimi! "

" Thank you for your gratitude! Do you realize that you would have died if I hadn't heard the bullet that hit us? "

" You speak ! It was not this little bullet that would have killed me! "

" Band of idiots! " Suddenly cried Lucy, throwing herself on them.

" Hey, what are you doing? " Wanted to know the two pirates, suddenly quite uncomfortable, feeling his arms tighten around them.

" Hum? " Wondered Luffy! " Are you on our side again, Raynare? "

" I have been from the start, stupid! " Replied the latter! " You sleep or what ? By the way, how did you manage to free yourself from your cage? "

" A giant lion freed me! "

" A lion ? "

" To storm ! " Suddenly cried the mayor, running towards Baggy's headquarters.

" No, don't go! " Implored Nami.

" I am not afraid of these pirates! And I will beat them, even if my defeat is run ahead! "

Going away, the five other people saw him leave without one of the pirates making the slightest gesture to stop him.

" But… But we can't let him go like this! " Remarked Nami.

" And why this ? " Asked Luffy, watching him disappear from his sight! " This grandpa… he really looks like a real warrior now! "

" Hey, could someone explain to me what I missed? " Wanted to know Zoro! " Since the house has exploded, I guess the clown still has not had his account! "

" What shall we do now ? " Asked Raynare.

Smiling, Luffy said.

" We will take the Grand Line card; save a grandpa and kick a clown's butt! The five of us can do it! "

" How about that, five? " Got upset Nami! " No way I'm putting my life on the line! "

" Is that so ? However, it was you who wanted Baggy's treasure! " Noticed the fallen angel! " After all these adventures, it would be a shame to leave without stealing his precious booty! And then, he has your Grand Line card! "

" Grrr! " Said Nami, hesitating.

Finally, her greed took over and she finally said.

" Good, this is what I offer you! We will team up to fight Baggy to leave this city and join the Grand Line! I will accompany you, until I have collected enough money, before you leave! "

" Great ! " said Luffy, smiling at him! " Now that we have a navigator, the One Piece is at hand! "

" I told you it was temporary! " She retorted.

A second explosion was then heard, while a new part of the city went up in smoke.

" Ok, in this case, let's save this city! " Cried Luffy.


	10. A magic duel ? Lucy vs Magi !

**Chapter 9**

Looking around, Baggy could only growl, seeing no one in the city. Eventually regaining the ground, he let his upper body stick to the rest of his body.

" So, captain? " One of his men asked him! " Have you seen them ? "

" No ! They managed to find a good hiding place! "

" Or then we have already managed to have them! " Noticed someone! " Do we have to keep shooting? "

Thinking for a few moments, Baggy smiled before ensuring.

" We have the Grand Line map again and this city has nothing more to offer! Let's destroy it before we break camp! "

" Ok, captain! "

But as a third ball was about to be shot, a voice cried out.

" Baggy, show yourself, if you are a man! "

" Hum? " Said the clown, looking down.

He then noticed the presence of Boodle, who was brandishing his lance towards the crew.

" Well, a villager? "

" Who is that one? "

" I seem to have seen his photo everywhere, Captain Baggy! " Magi taught him, juggling, as usual! " I think he's the mayor of this city! "

" Oh ? A distinguished guest! " Sneered Baggy! " Hey, ancestor, what did you come here for? "

" I am the mayor of this city and I can no longer tolerate your actions! Therefore, I give you the opportunity to leave before I get angry! "

Looking at him in surprise, the pirates ended up laughing.

" Ha ha! That's a funny one ! "

" Do you think he's serious? "

" No, he must have taken a blow on the head! "

" Perhaps, but I want to have a little fun! " Said a voice.

Then arriving on the front line, a small man with a huge head and a helmet on it, appeared.

" If you allow me captain, I am happy to crush this mosquito! "

" Yeah! It's Bull time, "the cannon man"! " Rejoiced the pirates.

" Tsss! Don't make me laugh ! " Retorted a voice.

Arriving on a unicycle, a man appeared in turn, while taking a saber out of his mouth.

" No way ! It's up to the great Cabaji, '' the acrobat '', to take care of it! "

" Push yourself, lovers! " Magi ordered them! " He is a distinguished guest, so he deserves to die by great magic! "

" Do you want to fight or what? "

" I take care of it! "

Seeing them bickering, Baggy sighed before sending a hand to Boodle. Grabbing it at the level of its throat, it then raised it to the ground level before declaring.

" No bother arguing with you guys! How about we play a game? Try to guess how long it will last before begging us to spare it! Whoever gets it right can finish it! "

" Haha! He will barely last five seconds! " Bull retorted.

" I have never! " Articulated Boodle.

" Hein? " Said Baggy.

" If I ever beg you to spare me, I would never be able to face the people of this village more! I came here to send you away, and I will! I won't let a dirty bunch of freshwater pirates rule their law here! "

" Freshwater pirates? " Repeated Baggy! "So how are you in such a hurry to die? "

Raising the man a little more in the air, he put him in the path of the cannon.

" In your opinion, guys, if we send a new cannonball, do you think that the city will be watered with the blood of this brave and pathetic mayor? "

" For that, you have to test! " Someone said.

" Yeah! And one Baggy Ball! One ! "

Seeing them preparing the cannon, Boodle struggled as best he could, unable to do anything.

"**No, I don't want to die like this!" ****I want ... I want to fight, like these young people! ****I don't want to leave this city ... no, my treasure ... in the hands of these monsters!** "

" Warning ! " Cried Baggy! " Here is your end! "

But while the fuse of the cannon was going to be lit, the pirate suddenly jumped back, to avoid a spear of light which was planted in the ground, before exploding. Throwing back, just like his men, Baggy exclaimed.

" This attack… it's this fallen angel of doom! "

Then feeling pain in his wrist, he was surprised to see, when the dust dissipated, Luffy, holding his hand, while he had removed it from Boodle's neck.

" Mu… Mugiwara? "

" I'm back Baggy! " Announced the young man, displaying a confident smile! " And this time, I'm going to beat you up! "

Finally letting go of the hand, he allowed the latter to stick to Baggy's body, while the latter angrily watched Luffy's team stand in front of him. Luffy, of course, was in front, while Raynare and Zoro stood by his side, just behind. Preferring to be a little behind, Lucy stood a few steps away from them, while Nami, even further back, exclaimed.

" Let's make it clear, I'm here as a thief and not a fighter! Do it yourself for the rest! "

" Grrr! So they managed to escape my Baggy Ball! " The clown got angry.

" So therefore, he is the famous Mugiwara! " Remarked Bull, approaching the edge! " Honestly, I would have thought that Morge would have lost to someone more extraordinary! "

" No matter, let's not forget that there is Roronoa Zoro! " Retorted Cabaji! " To kill him would be to quickly make a name for himself! "

" Don't be too confident, you two! " Retorted Magi! " The fallen angel knows how to fight and the blonde seems to me to have a lot of assets in her sleeve! "

" How do we organize? " Wanted to know Zoro! " Do we attack the chief first, or do we go straight into the pile? "

" As long as this clown disappears from my sight, at the end of the fight, everything is fine! " Raynare assured.

" Hey, don't forget that we must protect this city and not destroy it! " Noticed Lucy! " So take it easy! "

" What next ? " Retorted his two comrades! " They looked for us, they will find us! "

" No, go away! " Replied Boodle, getting up! " This fight is not yours! It's mine ! I'm the one who would beat Baggy! You have nothing to ...! "

Taking his back, Luffy smashed it against the wall of a house. The effect was dramatic. In an instant, the mayor of the city sank into unconsciousness.

" But what are you doing, idiot? " Nami panicked.

" Luffy, why did you do that? " Lucy asked, rushing to the man's body! " He was in our camp! "

" He would have bothered us! " He said.

" Better to leave it like this! " Adds Zoro.

" No but you two are not okay? " Nami got angry.

" And what should we have done, then? " Raynare asked him! " He is so obstinate in showing his courage that he would have put himself in danger many times! We would have spent our time keeping an eye on it! We couldn't afford it! As much as he stays in bed, rather than putting his life at stake so stupidly, as well as ours! "

" Oh, what a shame ! " Was sorry Baggy! " Me who wanted so much to make it disappear with the rest of this city! Anyway, let him enjoy a last nap, when I'm done with you, I'll send him to sleep forever! "

" You have no other nonsense to say? " Asked Luffy.

" Hein? "

" Go come and fight, big nose! "

As if he wanted to do it on purpose, he had completely shouted the last two words of his sentence, making the pirates of Baggy and Nami tremble with fear. When in Baggy, dozens of veins appeared on his forehead and threatened to explode.

" Big nose ? You called me '' Big nose '' again? "

"Cap ... Captain! " Scared Bull.

" Calm down, I'll take care of this brat's case! " Cabaji assured him.

" No way ! " Retorted Baggy, jumping on the barrel, before separating the hands from his body! " I will kill him myself! "

Seeing him light the fuse of the cannon, Nami immediately began to shout.

" Why did you provoke him, stupid? "

" Flee! " Advised Lucy, starting to run, with the redhead and Raynare.

" Luffy, what are you doing? " Zoro asked him, seeing him stay put.

**" GUM GUM** …! " Began the latter.

" **BAGGY BALL** ! " Shouted Baggy, firing his famous cannonball.

Looking at Luffy, Magi ends up dropping his balls on the ground before shouting.

" Captain! NOOOO! "

Too late. Suddenly inflating like a balloon, Luffy intercepted the cannon ball inside his belly.

" That … ? " Said Baggy and Nami.

" Back to the sender! " Sneered Luffy, letting the ball run towards the clown and his comrades.

Then detonating Baggy's HQ, Luffy resumed his normal appearance.

" That's done ! "

" You monster! " cried Nami! "How did you do that? "

" This is the **GUM GUM BALLOON** ! "

" I don't ask you what it's called, you moron! "

" Frankly, you could have warned! " Zoro announced.

"He loves getting noticed! " Raynare reminded him, returning to the floor.

Remaining silent, Lucy was looking at the top of the building where the HQ had been built. Seeing the building remained in place, she finally noticed.

" It's not finished ! "

"Huh? " Said the other four, looking up.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, they could see Baggy's cannon (well, what was left of it) completely crumbled and unusable. On the other hand, behind the object, a huge metal plate had again stood up to protect the crew.

" But that … ? " Nami wondered.

" It's the plate from earlier! " Recognized Zoro.

Suddenly, the plate shrinks before being the size of a chocolate bar. Then grabbing it, Magi dropped it in his hat, before putting it back on his head.

" We escaped it again beautiful, captain! " He remarked.

" Twice ! " Got angry Baggy, trying to drive out the dust that surrounded him! " They've turned my Baggy Ball against me twice! "

" Captain, they broke the cannon! " One of his men told him.

" What's the point ? There is no point facing this guy! No, but how did he turn the ball in front of us? "

" What… what happened? " Feared Nami, stepping back! " How did they survive this? "

" Apparently, Baggy is not the only man capable of fighting! " Raynare remarked, staring at Magi.

" Captain Baggy! " Cried a voice.

" Hum? " Said Baggy, seeing Morge running towards him! " Hey, are you awake? "

" Captain, it is necessary that…! " He began.

Suddenly seeing Luffy and his team with his eyes, he began to back away, before affirming.

" Be careful of him, captain! The fallen angel and the blonde are not the only ones with powers! "

" What? What do you mean ? "

" This guy, he ate a devil fruit! He's an elastic man! "

" A what ? " Cried Baggy, catching him! " Why didn't you tell me that right away? "

" I tried ! " Morge assured him, starting to get strangled.

" Ha ha ha! " Suddenly snickered Bull, putting his helmet back on his head! " Awesome ! Since the time that I expected a real fight! "

" It's true that I was starting to rust! " Stated Cabaji, placing himself back on his unicycle.

" Guys, get ready to attack them all! " Magi ordered the rest of the crew.

" Yeah, no mercy! " Baggy ordered, letting Morge fall at his feet! " Don't give them gifts! "

" Captain! "Called him again Morge! " The blonde ! She is able to summon monsters, but only with her keys! "

" Keys ? " Baggy wondered, looking at Lucy.

" Yes, those on his belt! They seem to be magic! "

" Interesting, as information! " Remarked his captain! " Very well, in this case, Magi will charge you with it! Knock out and bring it back! If it is, it is her keys that have power and not her directly! If we manage to use his keys, we will have monsters that we can use as weapons and shields! "

" Very well ! " Said Magi.

" Bull, Raynare can fly, so you take care of her! " Continued the clown! " Cabaji, you want me to slice my Mugiwara into slices! As for me, I take care of Roronoa! As for the rest, you will support us and attack them as soon as they turn their backs on you! "

" Yes, captain! " Assured his men.

Taking their weapons, they immediately started to jump from the roof before landing one after the other in front of Luffy and the others. However, instead of attacking them, they began to run in all directions and disappeared inside the buildings surrounding the pirates or by rushing into small alleys.

" What are they doing ? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" Instead of attacking us head on, they will try to surprise us on the sides! " Zoro understood, drawing one of his sabers.

" Band of cowards! " Cried Luffy, starting to target the last fleeing pirates! " **GUM GUM** …! "

" Don't let your guard down, Mugiwara! " Cabaji advised him, rushing straight at him, saber forward.

Seeing him coming, Zoro blocked the swordsman's sword in time, before the latter could pierce Luffy's throat.

" Roronoa Zoro! " Cabaji recognized him! " It is an honor for me to cross swords with your saber! "

Seeing him blocked by Zoro, Raynare flew into the air, before creating new spears.

" That's something for you! "

May I know how to launch them, a figure rushed straight at her, like a cannon ball.

" That … ? " She wondered, moving away in time.

Passing a few centimeters from her, she saw Bull playing the cannon man, before crashing against the roof of a house.

" But how does it fly? " She wanted to know.

Suddenly getting up, Bull put his helmet back on his head before groaning.

" Hell, I thought I would beat her in one fell swoop! "

Raynare saw him behaving like a charm.

" How did you manage to fly like this? "

" Awesome, isn't it? In fact, it is thanks to that! " The man taught him, showing him the palms of his hands.

Trying to identify the two objects there, the fallen angel was surprised to see only two seashells.

" Shells ? "

"These are not ordinary shells! " Assured Bull! " It is a seller, who comes from Grand Line, who sold them to me! He said it was "dials" to create huge air currents! "

" Dials ''?

" Yeah! He assured me that these were very rare objects to find, even on the Grand Line! I use them as propellants! I have two on my feet, which allow me to propel myself through the air and two others on my hands in order to direct myself! So, I can fly for a few moments and become the one and only canon man on this Earth!

Wanting to prove it, he held his hands back, before four gusts of wind came out of his dials and propelled him straight towards Raynare.

" Stop telling it to you! " Ordered the latter, throwing a spear at him.

Hitting Bull's helmet, it exploded on contact. However, this barely slowed down the pirate who continued on his way until his skull hit Raynare's belly. Spitting drool, she felt herself falling several meters further into another alley.

" Raynare! " Cried Lucy, starting to run where she had landed.

The end of a whip cracked before her. Jumping back in time, she saw the weapon leave a trail in the ground by striking it.

" You won't go any further! " Morge assured him, standing up before her.

Wanting to take his revenge, the man was now equipped with his whip while Ritchi stood right behind him.

" Clearings of the way! " Ordered the blonde, taking out a key! " Come to me, Sagittarius! "

Appearing immediately, a man dressed as a horse made a military salute.

" Sagittarius, at your service! "

" Get rid of this guy, Sagittarius! " Lucy ordered him.

" No problem ! " Assured his mind by brandishing his bow.

Preparing to hit his arrow, using his whip, Morge eventually froze when he saw the dozen arrows that the spirit sent him, at the same time.

" But that … ? "

" Clearings! " Magi ordered him suddenly, jumping over him.

Then shaking his cloak, he dropped ten juggling balls towards Sagittatius' arrows. Touching them, his bullets exploded, blocking the rest of the mind's attack.

" Magi? " Morge wondered, seeing him land in front of him.

" Even with your kitten, you would be useless! " Noticed his comrade! " Let me do it! I take care of her and her ...! "

Silent then, he ends up asking.

" What is this thing actually? A minotaur? "

" A minotaur? " Got angry Sagittarius! " I am a centaur, ignorant! "

" I didn't see it like that! " Admitted Morge.

" No importance! " Assured Magi, then taking off her hat! Okay, come on, I'll let you launch the first attack! " Go ahead ! Let me see if your arrows are fast enough to hit me without me doing anything! Unless you're just a barely good amateur dart player! "

Stung to the quick, Sagittarius prepared to shoot a new wave of arrows, when Magi noticed.

" By the way, you must know, if you ever shoot, our men, who are hidden everywhere will attack your dear mistress, who will then be defenseless! "

" Hein? " Sagittarius wondered, freezing.

" Nevertheless, if you do nothing, you will be my target! " Magic assured him, taking two new explosive bullets out of his cape! " You see, that's what "controlling a situation"! Either you attack me and your mistress dies! Either you stay in your place and it is you who dies! "

Seeing Sagittarius doing nothing, Lucy immediately ordered him.

" Sagittarius, don't worry about me! He only tells you that because he knows he can't beat you! Go ahead ! "

" I… I can't! " Retorted Sagittarius, lowering his bow.

Throwing his two explosive bullets at once, Magi was about to detonate him, when a figure appeared in front of him.

" **REGULUS IMPACT** ! "

Exploding by shooting his fists at the balls, the newcomer protects Sagittarius from Magi. The magician, surprised by his arrival, finally notices.

" The captain with reason! You were a spirit of this girl! "

" Indeed ! "Loke agreed, the smoking fist.

" Loke! " Rejoices Lucy.

" Sorry, delay Lucy! And sorry also for dying so stupidly! "

Clapping his fist in his hand, he said.

" But now that I'm healed, I promise you that this time I will always be there when the fight ends! "

" You seem very arrogant! " Noticed Magi! " But I wonder what you could do if our guys start targeting you, now and all together! Come on, kill him! "

However, nothing happened. There was no appearance, not even the slightest noise.

" But that … ? " Wondered Magi and Morge! " Guys ? "

" Oh ? So the men I met were your comrades? " Questioned them Loke! " In this case, no need to call them! It's been a while since I got rid of it! "

" What? But who are you, exactly? "

" I'm Loke! " Presented his mind, loosening his tie! " I am the spirit of Lucy as well as that of the lion! "

" From the lion? " Was surprised Morge! " Don't make me laugh ! I'm going to show you what a real lion is! Ritchie, attacks! "

However, he was surprised to find that his feline was trembling.

" Rit ... Ritchie? What is happening to you? "

Staring at Loke, the lion started to moan in fear, while backing away. Finally, raising his hand towards him, the spirit ordered him.

" Go away ! "

It didn't take more for Ritchie to take his paws by his neck and run away without asking for his rest.

" Ritchie! What did you do to him? "

" I am the king of lions! " Loke assured him, making his hands shine!" So, Sagitarius, what if we got rid of it? "

" Excellent idea ! " Assured the second spirit, repointing his bow towards the two men.

Seeing them on the point of attacking them, Morge finally took flight in his turn, while Magi began to whistle.

" To say that everything could have gone perfectly if you had not shown yourself! "

"Shut up and take this! **REGULUS BEAM** ! "

A ball of light suddenly came out of his hand before he threw it at Magi.

" And here is a little bonus! " Cried Sagittarius, shooting new arrows.

Seeing the two attacks sink on him, Magi just grabbed his hat, before throwing it in front of him. Whirling then, the latter tripled in size and let the attacks penetrate inside ... and disappear there.

" What … ? " Surprised Lucy, as well as her two spirits.

" I present Chapy to you! " Magi taught them, taking back his hat! " It's a hat that ate the fruit of the demon of stock-stock no mi! There is now a bottomless pit where all objects can enter, except living things! "

" That … ? A hat that ate devil fruit? " Repeated Lucy! " Im ... Impossible! "

" Wait to be on the Grand Line, before saying that! " Retorted Magi! " This is where I come from and I came here to find some rest! However, I must admit that East Blue is far too quiet for my taste! This sea really contains very few real warriors! And, until proven otherwise, you and Mugiwara are not part of it!

Then relaunching his hat in front of him, the latter began to spin and grow, before spitting out the arrows and Loke's attack, which he had just absorbed.

" What is great is that Chapy can not only absorb all attacks but also reject them against their owners! "

Jumping immediately, Loke could, in extremis, avoid his REGULUS BEAM. Nevertheless, not having his reflexes, Sagittarius was pierced on all sides by a rain of arrows before disappearing.

" Sorry! " He could just shout.

" And one less! " Sneered Magi.

" Motherfucker ! " Cried Loke, rushing at him! " Can your hat not absorb living things? Very well, in this case… **REGULUS IMPACT** ! "

Making his fist shine, he swung it towards Magi. Not being in any way impressed, the latter then plunged his hand into his hat, before pulling out a metal plate the size of a chocolate bar. However, as soon as he threw it in front of him, and in front so large that it closed a real metal shield. Hitting her hard, Loke could only wince when her fist smashed against her, without leaving the slightest scratch.

" This plate is made of titanium and is more than 15 centimeters thick! " Magi taught him! " It is much harder than the cage where Mugiwara was! Good luck getting rid of it! "

"**So it was he who blocked the two Baggy Balls!**" Lucy understood, recognizing the plaque that had twice protected Baggy and his men.

" **REGULUS IMPACT** ! " Cried Loke, pounding the plate again.

There was still no damage. However, Magi then took out a submachine gun from his hat and began to target the spirit, which immediately fled on the roofs of the dwellings, in order to protect itself from the bullets.

" Where do you think you are going? Let yourself go! Either way, you can never beat me! "

Then making a dozen jumps over the dwellings, Loke suddenly ends up landing on his back.

" You were saying ? " He asked, running towards him! " **REGULUS IMPACT** ! "

Simply starting to smile, Magi turned around immediately, before shaking his cloak again. Several explosive bullets came out and exploded on hitting Loke.

" Loke! " Lucy frightened.

When the smoke was gone, she and Magi could see him with burnt skin and clothing and a knee on the ground.

" You're still here ? " Wondered the man.

" Of course ! " Loke assured him, forcing himself to get up! " I promised it! I promised Lucy that I will be there to see your captain fall! No way to disappear before! You hear ? You can never kill me! "

" Oh ? " Wondered Magi, starting to rummage in her hat! " However, I ask myself a question! "

Suddenly taking out a rocket launcher, he asked.

" What would happen if I killed your mistress? "

" What? "

At that moment, Magi pointed her weapon at Lucy who could only back away when she saw him about to shoot. However, the man suddenly proposed to him.

" Give me your keys! "

" What? "

" Give me your keys! With them, I could become the greatest magician in this world! And, in return, I'm even ready to let you go! "

" No way ! " Cried Lucy! I would never give you my keys! " Even if you have to kill me! "

" Why ? After all, these are just monsters serving as your shield, right? The proof, they are so pitiful that they obey without thinking ! "

Clenching her jaws, hearing this, Lucy then took out her whip before retorting.

" I forbid you to insult them! My minds are not objects! No, they are my friends! "

" Your friends ? " Repeated the man, before sneering! Ha ha, this one is very good! " By thinking so, you will never be able to make the most of the capabilities of these keys! No, only I could do it! "

Then firing, he let his projectile fire towards the blonde.

" Lucy, go! " Cried Loke.

" Hahaha! And one less! "

However, he stopped smiling, when he saw the blonde suddenly disappear underground, while his rocket flew over his head.

" But that … ? "

Falling to the bottom of a hole, Lucy crashed violently as a voice questioned her.

" Have I arrived on time, hime? "

" Virgo! " Recognized her Lucy! " Thank you very much ! "

" Frankly, hime, if Loke and I had not appeared you would have died several times already! " Remarked the servant.

" I would do without your comments! retorted Lucy, starting to get up! I have to go help Loke! "

But before leaving Virgo's hole, she stopped before looking at the latter.

" But wait ... maybe ...! Yes that's it ! "

* * *

" What… what just happened? " Wanted to know Magi, trying to find Lucy with her gaze.

" A sort of … ! " Loke started, getting to her feet.

" Hum? " Said the magician, seeing him boiling with rage.

" How ? How did you dare to attack Lucy? "

Immediately running towards Magi, he shined his fist again, ready to throw it against the pirate's face.

" Didn't yoy understand that you are weak? " Magi asked him, placing the metal plate in front of him.

Hitting her again, Loke could only wince, feeling like the bones in her hand were breaking. However, he hit her again, again and again. Seeing him go on, Magi sneered before assuring.

" But yes, that's it, continuous! When you run out of energy it will be even easier for me to kill you! "

" I will never lose to a guy like you! I will beat you whatever it costs me! "

Striking again, he punched everything he had left in his punch.

**" REGULUS EXPLOSION** ! "

His fist exploded then released a wave of power which made Magi move back.

" What … ? "

His eyes widened when he heard his metal plate crack, before breaking into small pieces.

" Impossible ! "

" Go to hell ! "

" It's you who will lose! " Retorted Magi, taking back his hat.

But as he was going to get something out of it, he felt his body fall to the ground, as if the latter had suddenly disappeared.

" What? " He said as he found himself, half trapped, in a hole dug by Virgo.

" It's done, Hime! " Assured the servant, coming out of the ground! " He is stuck ! "

Losing his balance, Magi inadvertently dropped his hat, which was immediately surrounded by the end of a whip.

" I got it ! " Rejoices Lucy! " Go ahead Loke! "

" Take it in the teeth! " The latter roared, hitting Magi in the center of his face.

" AHHHHHH! " Shouted the wizard before the explosion of Loke's fist made him leave the ground before sending him flying against the roof of a house.

" **It's impossible ! ****How could he have lost to East Blue pirates?** "

Fainting, he ends up disappearing inside the house, where he would stay there for a little while. Seeing him no longer able to fight, Loke ends up dropping on his buttocks, while trying to catch his breath.

" Finally ! "

"Well done, Loke! " Cried Lucy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Blushing because of this gesture, Loke ends up saying.

" It was nothing, Lucy! I, Loke, could never have lost to him! "

" You were taking a defait ! " Replied Virgo.

"Not even true ! " Loke replied.

Suddenly hugging them, Lucy said.

" You were perfect, both of you! Thank you for everything ! "


	11. Any ideas for me?

Hello, I'm just writing this text to give you your thoughts on my story.

I want to know your opinion on it; know if it is good and bad and if i need to change something.

In addition, I would like to know everyone's ideas: how do you want the story to unfold? I intend to follow the original story of One Piece while incorporating new members into the crew of Luffy, to make the latter more powerful. In all, they will already be nineteen when Luffy goes to the New World! if you have any character ideas you want to incorporate, let me know. And also ideas to improve them (someone already suggested to me that Lucy eat a fruit of the devil, but I have no idea of the power that would be good for her).

I hope I can have answers, Thank you.


	12. The flight of a clown

Chapter 10

Opening his eyes, Raynare began to straighten while placing his hand on his abdomen.

" That dirty bastard! " She groaned, standing up.

Then passing her hand under her mouth, she finally felt blood that had run down her chin. Immediately, her gaze became carnivorous as she mumbled.

" I'm going to kill him ! "

Flying away without losing a moment, she went to the location of Baggy's HQ and began to look for Bull. However, the first person she met was none other than Nami, trying to force the lock on a door, in a small house.

" **She ?** " Wondered the fallen angel.

Remembering her motivations, the fallen angel descended from the sky and landed not far from her, while asking her.

" Is this where Baggy's treasure is? "

" AHHHHHH? " Cried Nami, in surprise.

Seeing Raynare, she finally put her hand on her heart before affirming.

" I came close to having a heart attack, because of you! And yes, Baggy's map and treasure can be found here! "

She barely had time to finish speaking when Raynare pierced the door with a lance and detonated the latter. Immediately pressing against the ground, Nami was able in time to avoid being hit by the pieces of wood that fell around her.

" It is open ! " Affirmed the fallen angel.

" No, but you really want to kill me or what? " Nami got angry.

Ignoring him, Raynare glanced in the small house before whistling.

" Bingo! "

" Hum? " Said Nami, joining her.

His eyes lit up then, seeing the mountain of silver facing him.

" Jackpot! " She rejoices.

However, instead of heading for the money, she stopped in front of a small chest before saying.

" I'm sure Baggy will store his card here! "

" How do you plan ...? " Began the fallen angel, before seeing her begin to open the chest.

A click was suddenly heard, a sign that Nami had managed to unlock the trunk in seconds. The redhead's smile grew longer as she opened the chest to take out a piece of paper.

" Here it is ! " She rejoices, showing the card to Raynare.

Remaining frozen, the fallen angel ends up tapping the redhead's head before saying, almost crying.

" Finally someone intelligent and useful! I was starting to despair! "

" Knowing the captain you're carrying around, I can understand you! " Nami confessed to him, starting to grab an empty bag! " Come on, now we have to take everything we can! "

* * *

About ten minutes later, the two girls went out with a bag each on their shoulder. But while the fallen angel carried hers without problem, Nami was forced to drag her bag on the ground while she had a hard time carrying it. Nevertheless, she continued to smile while asserting.

" There are more than ten million Berrys! Baggy worked well ! "

" What do you plan to do with all this money? "

" I plan to buy a village! " Nami confessed to him.

" A village ? "

" Yes, the village of Cocoyashi! It's ... I considered it my hometown! " Nami confessed to him.

" What do you mean ? "

However, before giving her time to reply, Raynare grabbed the redhead and took off with her.

" That … ? " Said Nami.

A huge mass suddenly smashed beneath them, against the wall of the house where Baggy's treasure was stored. Getting up from the rubble, Bull looked up before looking at Raynare.

" So that way, are you still alive? It is quite impressive! "

" You, on the other hand, you will be six feet underground, when I am done with you! " Raynare assured him.

Going back down, she ends up depositing Nami before approaching Bull.

" Ha ha! "Sneered the latter, turning on his dials! " Ready for a second round? "

However, his laughter disappeared when he saw Raynare fly straight towards him, before finding himself right in front of his face.

" But that … ? "

Blasting him in the nose, the fallen angel managed to knock him to the ground, his nose bloody. Not stopping there, she gained height, before throwing him a multitude of spears towards him, intended to explode as soon as they touched him. Seeing them in time, Bull activated the thrusters at his feet to deviate from the trajectory of the projectiles. Flying thus, at ground level, he increased his speed, while none of the spears could touch him.

"**Phew, I was hot!**" He noticed, however, seeing the explosions right behind him.

Nevertheless, he stopped, seeing Raynare right outside.

" How ? "

" You can never win an air fight in front of me! " Said Raynare, crushing his heel on his head! " I am a superior being! "

Falling then, Bull crashed against the ground and, before he could get up, the fallen angel was about to give him the final blow, when she heard.

" Don't move anymore! "

Turning her gaze, she saw Morge standing near Nami, with a revolver in his hand. Failing to find his lion, the trainer had at least managed to see the redhead and approached her discreetly. Now Nami couldn't make the slightest move, for fear of having her brain destroyed.

"**But what an idiot!**" Raynare thought.

" Don't move! " Repeated Morge! " Otherwise, I kill her! "

Looking at him without blinking, the angel formed a spear in his hand, showing that the threat had no effect on her.

" Hey, what are you doing? Don't you see my weapon? "

Paying no attention to him, the fallen angel preferred to stare at Nami who did not even dare to breathe. Now, she was not only afraid of making the slightest misstep, but also that the fallen angel had decided to accelerate his death by attacking the trainer.

" Raynare… please… no! " She implored him.

Weighing the pros and cons, the fallen angel finally decided to try everything for everything. After all, her life was much more important than that of this little thief. Too bad for navigation, you just have to find someone else to operate the boat. It was thus, that she flew to Morge, who was so frightened that he pressed his revolver so hard against Nami's head, that she began to grimace.

" Recules or I kill her! "

" Go to hell ! "

However, when launching his lance, Raynare ends up freezing, for an unknown reason. Staring at Nami, she saw the latter the young woman silently asking him to save her. At the moment, she looked like Asia, when Raynare had killed him.

" That … ? " She wondered, as if her body refused to put Nami in danger.

Taking advantage of this moment of hesitation, Bull wasted no time and rushed over to her. In an instant, his skull hit the fallen angel and made him spit blood, before sending him crashing against a wall.

" Raynare! " Cried Nami.

Suddenly leaning against the wall of another house, Bull propelled himself again and crashed violently against the fallen angel who passed through a few houses entirely before crashing into the ground. Dropping close to her, Bull stared at her before sneering, hearing him moan.

" Awesome ! Are you still alive ! In this case, I will give you the final blow! "

His dials immediately created a strong draft, propelling him very far in height. Then spreading his arms and legs to make the posture of an angel, he allowed himself to float for a few moments before declaring:

" You will taste " The veneer of the angel "!

" Go ahead, Bull! Make it porridge! " Morge encouraged him, seeing him fall at full speed.

Two seconds. It was only for two seconds that he stopped looking at Nami. However, this is more than enough for the latter to activate. Pulling out her three small sticks, she started to create her big pole and had already trained it before Morge looked at her again.

" Don't move, you! " Morge ordered him, pulling.

Too late. Having already lowered himself, before having his weapon in hand, the bullet only passed over Nami who, on the other hand, managed to strike the man in his legs and caused him to lose his balance. Then, before he could even touch the ground, the end of Nami's weapon struck him in his crotch, causing him to lose consciousness.

" Raynare! " Cried Nami, starting to flee! " I'm free ! "

Opening his eyes, Raynare flew away and managed, in extremis, to avoid the tackling of Bull, who crashed so strongly against the ground that he could form cracks.

" What ? " wondered the latter.

Looking up, he ends up being frightened, seeing a dozen light spears, already planted in the ground, surrounding him.

" But what is that ? "

" A snap of the finger! " Sneered Raynare, while flying over him! " With a simple snap of my finger, I could detonate all of these spears and the power of the explosion will be able to kill you! "

Preparing to do so, she questioned him.

" Do you have one last thing to say? "

" Hold on ! " Implored Bull! " I have a proposition for you ! Maybe you won against me but there is still Cabaji, Magi and Captain Baggy! They can never lose to your friends! So if you spare me, I will let you join the crew and you can even have a lieutenant title! If you want to go on the Grand Line, our captain has much more experience than yours, he has already been there! You really gain in all aspects! "

Saying nothing while he spoke, Raynare pretended to think before he said.

" It's an attractive proposition! However, I would be very disappointed if Lucy, Zoro and Mugiwara lost to your companions! Sorry, but a crew like yours will only slow me down! "

Then she snapped her fingers and detonated each of her spears. Shouting immediately, Bull's voice was consumed as his body was completely burned. Moments later, Raynare saw his body burned and his mouth wide open, from which smoke spurted. Pushing small groans, he ends up dropping on the ground.

" It's over ! " Raynare said.

Watching her return to the ground, Nami saw her kneel on the ground, while her hand was placed where Bull had hit him.

" Are you OK ? "

" It would have been better if you had paid more attention! " Retorted the fallen angel, with a dry tone! " We are in enemy territory, hell! Lower your guard, a single moment is synonymous with making your will, poor idiot! "

Seeing her try to catch her breath, Nami questioned her.

" Why didn't you try to attack Morge? "

" My conscience prevented me! " Confessed to him the fallen angel, not daring to look at Nami! " And I don't even know why! "

Surprised, Nami didn't know what to say. Then, finally, two words came out of his mouth.

" Thank you ! "

" Stupid thief! " Raynare muttered.

* * *

" Luffy! " Cried Lucy, running to Baggy HQ.

Finally arriving at the battle site, she could see Zoro and Cabaji on the ground, just like Boodle.

" Zoro! " She cried, noticing that her stomach injury had gotten worse! " Are you OK ? "

The man didn't answer him. On the other hand, Lucy could clearly hear him sleeping.

"**Is he sleeping with such a stomach injury?**"

" Hime, should I take care of him? " Virgo asked, arriving at her with Loke.

" Yes please ! Cover his wounds with bandages, before he loses too much blood! "

" Okay ! "

But as it started to activate, dozens of knives were suddenly thrown not far from them, on a silhouette which had difficulty dodging them.

" Stop your cowardly techniques! " Ordered the voice of a man, by chaining pirouettes, to avoid the blades.

" Luffy! " Lucy recognized him.

" Hum? " Said Luffy! " Hey, Lucy! You're okay ? "

Arriving in turn, with his body in pieces, Baggy stopped moving, seeing the blonde.

" You? But then, ... and Magi? "

" Already busy! " Loke assured him, hitting his fist against his palm! " Hello again, captain clown! If I remember correctly, we have a little account to settle, you and me! "

" Impossible ! First Cabaji and now it's Magi who has been beaten by shabby people like you? "

" Your trainer and your cannon-man were also beaten! " Assured a voice.

Sitting on a barrel she had just opened, Raynare was delighted to eat one of the apples it contained, while her bag of gold was right next to her. Perceiving the latter, as well as that held by Nami, Baggy began to growl.

" My Treasure ! How dare you ? "

" It's no longer your treasure! " Retorted Nami! " Originally, you did not earn it since you stole it! Therefore, if I steal it, in my turn, we can affirm that this treasure belongs to me! "

" It belongs to you ? " Raynare asked, pretending to create a spear in his hand.

" I meant '' us ''! " Nami immediately assured him.

" I will kill you ! " Shouted Baggy, separating into several pieces, before rushing towards the two girls! " Nobody laughs at Baggy! "

" Loke! " Cried Lucy.

" I go ! " His mind assured him, running towards the clown.

Positioning himself in front of the pirate's pieces, he placed an object in front of him, which Baggy immediately recognized: Magi's hat.

" Impossible ! " He cried, trying to brake.

" To make it work, you just have to think of the object I want and ...! "

Then spinning, the hat let out ten explosive bullets, rushing towards the clown.

" NOOOON! " He cried, before the explosion silenced him.

Projecting back, only a few parts of his body fell near his head, while the rest scattered all over the place. Seeing them thus, Nami then took out a rope (I don't know where) before affirming.

" If we tie up as many pieces as possible, he will be in trouble! "

Then seeing her begin to tie up a piece of torso and an elbow, Raynare began to sigh before grabbing a shin. Immediately imitating them, Lucy wrapped her whip around a shoulder, the moment Baggy stood up.

" My men ; My Treasure ; my empire…! I'm going to make you regret all that… by massacring yourself! **GATHERING** ! "

Nevertheless, he froze when he noticed that apart from his feet; his hands and a small part of his chest, which no other part was attached to his head.

" But that … ? "

" Is that what you are looking for? " Loke asked, showing him two pieces of his chest, which he held in each of his hands.

" The rest is here! " Nami told him, after having tied up all the pieces that the three girls had gathered.

" No ! It is not true! "

" Baggy! " Luffy called him ! " Even if you are a former Shanks comrade, I cannot bear the fact that you injured my friends and that you destroyed Chouchou's treasure and part of that of the mayor's! Therefore, I will make you fly! **GUM GUM** ! "

Swinging his hands back, he threatened at all times to press them violently on Baggy, who immediately begged him.

" No, everything but not that! "

Too late. Not hesitating for a moment, Luffy threw his palms over his chest in an instant and, the next second, Baggy's body left the ground before flying away.

" **BAZOOKA** ! "

" Cursed, MUGIWARAAAAAAAAA! " Cried the pirate, before disappearing.

Ignoring his last words, Luffy preferred to raise his fists in the air before declaring.

" We won ! "

" Tsss! You will have taken time, Mugiwara! " Raynare retorted.

Plunging her hand into her barrel, she pulled out a new apple, which she threw in the direction of her captain.

" But it's always nice to see an idiot like him pick up a beating! "

" Hime, I'm done with the cactus-man! " Suddenly learned Virgo.

Getting up at that moment, Zoro began to yawn before asking.

" Its good ? It's finish ? "

Lowering his gaze, he was surprised to find himself shirtless with a multitude of bandages surrounding his wounds.

" Hey, who undressed me? "

" He didn't even wake up while Virgo was treating him? "Wondered Lucy.

" The guys on your team are hell of a phenomenon! " Remarked Loke, with a small smile! Soon, we may think we're back to Fairy Tail!

Finishing, meanwhile, his apple in two bites, Luffy ends up examining his hat which now included three large cuts made by Baggy.

" To say that he damaged me! I could never forgive him for that! "

Seeing him start to sulk, because of that, Nami ends up saying, looking away from him.

" If you want, I could spot you! "

" Hein? Are you serious Nami? And you join the crew? "

" I collaborate, it's all ! " She retorted, taking back her bag! " I will team up with you as long as it serves my interest! "

" Rather say that you have just understood that your thief abilities have many faults! " Raynare retorted.

But before Nami could get mad at her, the fallen angel added.

" But at least, I wouldn't say "no" so that you replace Zoro as a crew navigator! "

" Great, now that we have our navigator, we are missing only a real boat! " Remarked Luffy! " And then, to us Grand Line! "

" Mr. Mayor ! " They heard suddenly.

" Hum? " Said the seven companions, seeing a dozen people, surrounding Boodle.

" Who is it? " Wanted to know Luffy! " Baggy pirates? "

" No, they have rakes and shovels with them! " Noticed Lucy! " I would rather say people from this village! "

" Hey you ! " Suddenly called them one of the villagers, seeing them! " Who are you ? Why is the mayor in this state? And where's the Baggy pirate? "

" Uh, we're just ...! " Began Nami.

" We are pirates! " Luffy said.

" Shut up ! " Nami and Lucy ordered him.

" Pirates? " Repeated the civilians.

" And I was the one who knocked out the mayor! " Added Luffy.

While the redhead and the blonde began to pull his cheeks to silence him, Zoro said.

" There, we're going to be in trouble! "

" There will always be some with this guy! " Raynare and Loke said, seeing the villagers direct their weapons at them.

" All on them! We will avenge our mayor! "

" Yeah! "

" Run ! " Cried Nami, grabbing her bag, before giving it to Zoro! " Hold that, you! "

" Hein? Why … ? "

" Do it, that's all! " Nami got angry, threatening to hit him.

Grabbing the barrel of apples, Luffy lifted it and ran with it, while Raynare sat on it, holding his own bag of money in his arms.

" Hime, do you want us to do something to arrest these people? " Virgo asked him.

" No, thank you, it will be fine! " Assured Lucy, taking out the keys to her two minds! " You can go to rest now! "

" See you next time, then! " Loke said, disappearing with the virgin.

It was then that the group of five sprinted to escape the group of civilians.

" Well, say we got rid of Baggy! " Remarked Raynare, still on his barrel! " I am not a fan of their gratitude! "

" All of this is your fault, Luffy! " Cried Nami, striking him on the head! " Couldn't you have kept quiet, damn it? "

" Me, I am reassured! " Luffy said.

" Hein? "

"Yeah! If they got so angry because I hit their mayor, it was because he had a good reason to fight against Baggy! It's a good city! "

Turning suddenly, he stepped in time over a little white figure, covered with bandages. Recognizing it, Luffy stopped before smiling.

" You're fine, so much the better! Until next time, the dog! "

" Wow! " Said Chouchou, growling at the civilians in order to stop their progress.

_Chouchou? What are you doing ? "

Seeing him do it, Lucy was going to thank him when his gaze fell on Magi's bloody body. Sitting on the ground, he slowly raised his face, when he saw the pirates pass by him.

" Y… You? " He wondered.

Seeing that they were all together and with Baggy's treasure, he finally smiled before noticing.

" We suffered a total defeat against amateurs! It is pitiful! "

Then sneering, he said to Lucy.

" I am not yet the best magician but, the next time I see you, I will be! "

Seeing him accept his defeat and throw him, despite his injuries, a new challenge, Lucy suddenly put her precious hat in front of him, to everyone's surprise.

"Well, take it back! "

"Hey, what are you doing? " Raynare asked him!" This hat is magic, isn't it? Why are you giving it back to him? "

" I could never accept having my keys stolen from me! " Taught him Lucy! " For him, it must do the same thing with his hat! "

Looking at her, Magi looked away from her before retorting.

" Even by doing that, I am and I will remain your enemy! Don't forget it! "

" I should hope so ! " Said Lucy.

At that moment, shouts from far away showed that the civilians had been able to find another way to reach them.

" They are there ! Let's catch them! "

Running immediately, Luffy and the others set off again, while Lucy waved to Magi. Unable to smile, the man ends up putting his hat on his head, before covering his body under his cloak.

" There is one here! Someone said, hitting the cape with a shovel.

However, surprise was read in his eyes, when he noticed that no one was under the clothes anymore. Magi had disappeared, as if by magic.

" But that ... where did it go? "

* * *

" Finally, we got there! " Rejoices Nami, running towards his boat.

" Wow, your boat is so cool! " Luffy said, finally putting the barrel of apples on the ground.

" Is that so ? I just stole it from three idiots the other day! "

" Three idiots? " Repeated three voices.

Suddenly showing themselves the three Baggy pirates faced Nami, as they pointed their daggers towards her.

" Well ! How do you find the snot? It seems that we have a little account to settle! "

But before they could say anything, Lucy stood before them before declaring.

" We don't have time for that! "

" You? " The three pirates recognized it.

Then, looking up, they saw the civilians running towards the port, always ready to strike any pirates they could find.

" AHHHHHH, the villagers! " Frightened the three pirates! " Where's Captain Baggy? "

" I had it stolen! " Assured Luffy, returning to his little boat, with Zoro.

" Let's go now ! " Cried Nami, jumping on her boat with Lucy and Raynare.

Quickly finding themselves alone, the three pirates had no other idea than to jump in their boats, in order to escape too.

" Hey, what are you making? " Raynare asked them, seeing one of them land near her.

" It's our boat! " Adds Luffy, to the other two pirates.

" Please don't leave us here!" The three pirates implored them, while a crowd of civilians had gathered on the shore, a few meters from them.

" You are the cause of their anger! " Affirmed Zoro, seizing the two pirates in their boat! " Take care of this yourself! "

" No, please! "

" Wait, Zoro! Lucy stopped him! Why not keep them with us? "

" Hein? " Wondered the saber-boy, letting the two men fall at his feet.

" We will do whatever you want! " They affirmed, with their third companion.

" That turns out well ! We need rowers! " Noticed the blonde! " And it will also be necessary to build a footbridge to connect the two boats together! "

" What? We're going to row again! "

" I can kill you, if you want! " Raynare and Zoro roared.

" We row! " Cried two pirates, taking the oars.

Glancing around, the third pirate asked.

" Uh, how do I build the bridge? "

" Take the barrel with the apples and take the necessary wood to build it! "

" Very well ! "

Seeing them then activate, Nami could only whistle in admiration before affirming.

" You have a knack for having slaves! "

" You still haven't forgiven you! " Affirmed the three pirates! " And, in fact, where is the treasure that was on this boat? "

" In safe place ! " Nami assured, sticking out their tongue.

" Young people ! " They bowed then.

While the boat was sailing along the island, a person was running on a small path, while beckoning to the occupants of the two boats.

" It's the mayor! " Recognized him Luffy.

" Thank you very much ! " Cried the old man! " Thank you for getting rid of this monster! "

"You're welcome ! " Luffy assured him, gesturing to him.

Thinking then, he finally says.

" Ah yes ! I also left a bag of money at the port, make good use of it! "

" A what ? " Raynare and Nami wondered, looking at their two boats.

Okay, there were two bags, but the first one was the one that contained Alvida's treasure. As a result, there was indeed missing a bag containing half of Baggy's treasure.

" Imbecile! " They shouted, taking Luffy by his head, before plunging the latter into the water! " Why did you do that ? "

" Ahhh! It was just so they could fix their city! " Explained the pirate, before his head was found underwater! " Help ... help ... gloups ... I can't ... swim! "

"That's why we do that, fool! "

Seeing them do so, Zoro and Lucy laughed a little, while the three Baggy pirates wondered if Luffy was really the team captain.

Turning to them, Lucy asked them.

"By the way, what is your name? "

" Uh, I'm Rudo! " Taught him the overweight pirate.

" Me's Afro! " Taught him the one with the orange hair.

" And me, Nanf! " Adds the one with a hat on his head! " Together, we are the Funams Brothers! "

" My name is Lucy! " Named herself the blonde! " If you want, we can drop you off at the next island! "

" Thank you very much miss !" They thanked her, bowing to her again like Natsu and Happy.

" Stop, it's shame!"

" You are too nice to them! " Raynare said, starting to lie on the floor of Nami's boat! " One day, it will play tricks on you! "

" Perhaps, but the only day that matters to me now is today "! Lucy said, sporting a confident smile.

" Well said !" A pproved Luffy! "Now, on the way to Grand Line, all sailing outside! "

" To the west ! " Assured Zoro, looking in one direction! " Row, guys! "

" Eh, the West is on the other side! " Retorted Nami.

" Stupid Cactus-man ! "


	13. Usopp, the king of liars !

Chapter 11

" Let everyone listen to me! After thinking about all our possibilities, the chances that we can go on Grand Line are almost zero! "

" Hum? " Said Luffy and Lucy, turning their faces to Nami.

Continuing to row, the Funams Brothers paid little attention to their conversation. All they did was to row take turns, letting one of them sleep for two hours, before taking the place of another. Sleeping, meanwhile, for a while, Zoro recovered from his injury without problem, while Raynare remained in the back of Nami's boat and scanned the ocean, lost in thought. Taking an apple, Luffy approved.

" Sure, it is not with our few fruits that we can go far! "

" I don't talk about that! she retorted! No, what I mean is that at this speed, we will have joined Grand Line in less than two weeks! Which means that in the meantime, we must imperatively find a real boat and not stay with these two small boats! "

" What do you suggest, then? " Lucy asked her.

" We stop to find and buy a boat at the next island! " Said Nami.

" I agree with you, but the hardest thing is not going to be to find this boat! It's going be to buying it! " Lucy noticed.

Raising an ear, Raynare said.

" No need to look at me, I already said that it was out of the question for me to give you my money! It is up to the captain to pay a ship for his crew! Not the contrary ! "

" How do you want him to pay whatever it is if it is you who appropriates all the riches we find? " Retorted Lucy! " First, you kept Alvida's treasure, then a piece of the Morgan statue and now Baggy's treasure! "

Seeing her shrug, the blonde then said.

" Moreover, when you think about it, it's an investment to earn even more! If we go on the Grand Line, our boat may sink with your treasure! But going on the Grand Line with a real boat will allow us to have a greater chance of keeping it safe and of attacking other ships to steal even more impressive treasures! "

Being suddenly interested, Raynare hesitated a moment to wonder if accepting that would not be a ruse to just extract money from him. Finally, she murmurs.

" If we get a discount, I will think about it! "

" Ray-chan, you're just a stingy! "

" Stop calling me Ray, stupid blonde! "

" For this reason, we will go to Syrup Island! " Nami decided! " Do you three know? "

Barely looking at her, the Funams Brothers ignored him completely, showing that the two days spent together had in no way made their anger towards the redhead disappear. Noticing this, Lucy ends up asking.

" Do you know this island, boys? "

" Of course, miss ! " Cried the trio.

" Grrr! " Said Nami, seeing that these three were not going to be of much use to him, left as it was.

" It is a small island surrounded by cliffs including a village! " Nanf started.

" This village is even poorer than Orange Town! " Added Afro! " And it has no shipyard! "

" For this reason, we can warn you that finding a boat there will be very complicated! " Finished Rudo.

" It's our vein! " Said Nami.

" As long as there is a butcher, that's fine with me! " Assured Luffy.

" Are you going to stop thinking that with your belly? "

Leaving them to argue amongst themselves, Lucy ends up asking Baggy's trio.

" Do you mind if we leave you there? "

" Yes, it will be fine! Thanks for letting us stay here! " Thanked the pirates, prostrating themselves again before her.

" There's nothing, really! " Assured Lucy, before they put her to shame! " Ah, too, I wanted to ask you a question! "

" Which ? "

" The member of your crew, Magi, the one who had a strange hat, he told me that the latter had eaten a fruit of the devil! But it's impossible, right? "

" A hat that ate a devil's fruit? " Repeated Nami.

" In fact, we too, we didn't believe it, at the beginning! " Confessed Afro! " However, when he presented his power to Baggy, the latter said, word for word, '' So what Rayleigh said to me was true! Items can now eat devil fruit! Vegapunk's research has advanced a lot! " "

" Vegapunk? " Repeated Nami.

" But how is it done? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" No idea ! According to our captain, this Vegapunk would have been able to create objects with a semblance of consciousness! However, Magi's hat, in addition to its power, seemed to be ordinary! To see another object like that, you will surely have to go to Grand Line! "

" Great ! " Said Luffy, having pretty much understood the conversation!" Objects that have powers like Lucy's keys? Definitely, we will really see great things once there! "

* * *

" We finally arrived! " Rejoices Luffy, jumping on a beach.

" It sure feels good to walk after two days at sea! " Said Lucy, joining him.

Seeing Nami join them while the Funams Brothers started to pull the two boats on the beach, Raynare ended up crushing Zoro's chest before teaching him.

" We have arrived ! "

Seeing no reaction from her, she began to smile sadistically before kicking him. The force of the blow was strong enough to knock it overboard and make it fall into the water. Sinking in a few moments, he got out before starting to shout.

" What's going on? "

" We have arrived ! " Raynare repeated to him! " And you needed a bath! "

" I will slice you ! "

" Don't quarrel, you two! " Nami ordered them! " Okay, let's not waste unnecessary time and let's go ...! "

Putting a foot on the beach, Nanf suddenly uttered a cry of pain, while his hat fell to the ground.

" A problem ? " Rudo asked him.

Bending down, his companion picked up a lead ball before asking.

" Who is the idiot who threw this in my face? "

At that moment, everyone could hear a huge laugh while a silhouette, above the cliff made itself visible.

" Mouhahaha! Right in the target ! As expected from the great captain Usopp! "

" Hum? " Said the group, seeing the so-called "Captain Usopp", boasting at the top of the cliff.

" I am not afraid of you, pirates of Baggy! " Affirmed the "pirate", despite the fact that his lower body was shaking! " I have more than eight thousand men under my command! "

" Wow ! 8000 men? " Repeated Luffy! " But it's huge! "

" Dumbass ! It is impossible that this man has more men than Krieg! " Retorted the Funams Brothers.

However, several figures suddenly emerged from the bushes surrounding Usopp, while the latter said.

" I will give you two seconds to decamp! Otherwise, I order my men to…! "

He was suddenly silent, seeing Raynare begin to fly before throwing several spears. Crossing all the silhouettes which surrounded the young man, these spears encountered only wood due to the fact that it was only wooden planks resembling men.

" AHHHHHHH ! My wooden replicas! " Panicked Usopp.

" How did you guess ? " Wanted to know Lucy, seeing Raynare come back to them.

" His so-called men were the same size and had an identical size! I found it strange! "

" Help, mom! " Suddenly cried three children, coming out of the bushes, before starting to run towards their village.

" Hey, don't leave me! " Shouted Usopp.

Seeing the children, the Funams Brothers laughed.

" Is that your army? The good joke! "

No longer able to move back, Usopp took out his slingshot, before shooting a new ball in the direction of the group.

" **NAMARI BOSHI**! "

Seeing her rush on him, Zoro pulled out only one saber and positioned it so as to cut the ball in half, without much difficulty.

" What … ? " Usopp wondered, widening his eyes.

" You are the captain of this island, right? " Asked Luffy, his eyes hidden under his hat! " Well, I'm the captain of this group! I have killed countless pirates and have no mercy on those who threaten me ! "

Then advancing towards the cliff, he made Usopp back off. Nevertheless, suddenly regaining courage, he said, pointing again at his slingshot.

" Me too, I'm serious! If you don't back away right away, I'll shoot! "

" Very good, shoot! " Luffy told him! " But know one thing, once you shoot me, my crew will have nothing to tear you to pieces! "

Walking behind him, Raynare's spears and Zoro's sabers proved what he said. The slightest gesture crooked and Usopp was left with a colandered body and a head separated from the rest of his body. Understanding this, he finally dropped his slingshot before screaming.

" It's good, I surrender! Don't hurt the villagers in my village, please! "

" It only lasted seven seconds! " Sighed Lucy! " But it's true that Luffy can be threatening, if he is serious! "

However, the seriousness of the boy immediately disappeared, when the captain burst out laughing.

" Hey, calm down, I said that to laugh! "

" Huh ? " Usopp wondered.

" In fact, I have a question to ask you, you would not be the son of Yassop, by any chance?"

" What? " Usopp wondered, suddenly losing his balance before collapsing along the cliff.

Seeing him fall at their feet, Raynare ends up asking.

" Do you know this clown, Mugiwara? "

" No, just his father! " Luffy explained.

" How do you know him ? " Wanted to know Usopp.

* * *

" Red-Haired, Sahnks ? repeated Usopp! " My father is part of the famous Shanks crew ? "

" That's right ! " Said Luffy, gobbling up a whole fish! He was the crew sniper! " He could hit his target, even after drinking several glasses of alcohol! I recognized you since he had often spoken to me about his island as well as about his son! You read a lot, you know! "

" Red-haired ? " Nanf wondered, pointing to Usopp! " The father of this gringalet is part of the crew of this man? Are you kidding us, Mugiwara? It's impossible ! "

" Do you know Shanks? " Asked Luffy.

"Yes, of course ! " Said Rudo! " It's a legend in the piracy world! It seems that he often rubs shoulders with Whitebeard! "

" Whitebeard ? " Raynare repeated! " What a ridiculous name! "

" If you cross paths with her, avoid telling her that, if you care about life! "

Getting ready to say something, Usopp finally shouted, seeing the three Baggy pirates eating more than Luffy.

" Hey, I allow you to eat! No need to stuff yourself! "

" Huh ? " Nanf said, wrapping his arm around his neck, while his dagger passed near his throat! " Wait a minute, who attacked me earlier on the beach? Normally, I would have extorted at least a million berrys from you before lynching you with your fists! "

" Sorry! " Usopp immediately apologized, bowing to him! " Excuse me ! Eat what you want! "

" Nanf, stop scaring him! " Lucy ordered him.

" Yes, Miss ! "

" In fact, we are looking for a boat! " Learned Nami! " Would you be where we can find one? "

Then letting himself sink into the back of his chair, Usopp joined his hands behind his head before noticing.

" You know, this place is a small island where fishing is not really practiced! Suffice to say that the number of boats here is quite limited! And again, they will surely not exceed the size of yours! "

" It's our chance! " Sighed Zoro! " I guess we will have to go get one on another island! "

" There is someone on this island who has a ship, right? " Wanted to know Raynare, sipping iced tea! " When I think about it, I seem to have noticed a beautiful house when we got here! Who lives there? "

" Do you think the people who live there could provide us with a boat? " Asked Nami.

" Out of the question ! " Suddenly cried Usopp! " No way that I let Ms. Kaya get defrauded in this story! "

" Kaya? " Repeated the pirates.

" Yes, she … ! " Usopp started, before opening his eyes! " Damn, what time is it? I forgot to go there on time! "

Rising then, he went towards the exit of the inn before declaring.

" I am a good customer here! You just have to add the bill to my bill! But don't order anything else! "

No sooner had he left than Luffy raised his hand, as did the Baggy pirates.

" More food! "

" You have no shame ? " Growled Nami! " You take advantage of his kindness! "

"Are you the one talking, thief?" The Funams Brothers wondered, as a new dish arrived on the table.

Then, looking to the side, Rudo suddenly noticed.

" He left so quickly that he left his bag here! "

" Huh ? But what a dizzy! " Cried Lucy, taking the latter! " Before leaving the island, we will have to find a way to bring it back! "

Hearing the door open, Raynare looked up a bit, before saying.

" The dangerous pirates are back! "

" Hum? " Said Zoro and Lucy.

Suddenly the three children who were with Usopp appeared before them. Each, with a wooden sword in his hand, positioned himself in front of the pirate table, while displaying looks full of determination.

" We, the pirates of the great captain Usopp came to confront you in order to recover our captain! "

" Huh ? " Said Afro, barely glancing at them! " Are we recruiting pirates from the cradle now? "

" The younger the boys, the more they will become great pirates!" Nanf said, biting into a piece of meat.

" Hey, take us seriously! " Cried the child's trio.

Nevertheless, freezing then, Onion ends up pointing to Lucy, while exclaiming.

" Hey, look what she is holding in her hand! "

" It's the captain's bag! " Piment recognized him, identifying what the blonde had in her hand.

" But where's the captain, then? " Wanted to know Carrot, turning his gaze in all directions.

" Oh, don't worry! " Suddenly declared Zoro, pointing to Luffy with his thumb! " Your captain is now… warm! "

" AHHHHH! Anyway, I ate well! " Cried Luffy, tapping his belly which had tripled in size.

" What? " The children wondered, seeing the many bones on his plate! " It still doesn't…! "

" Your captain did not suffer!" Raynare giggled suddenly, displaying a cruel smile! " To cook it, I made sure to skewer it as delicately as possible so that it doesn't feel anything! After all, when the prey is afraid, it leaves the meat tasting bad! "

Immediately seeing the children start to tremble, Baggy's men decided to finish them off by saying.

" Your captain was really delicious! "

" But, you know, there was not much to eat on its carcass! "

" For this reason, a small dessert would be welcome! And that's good, we love grilled children! "

" AHHHHH! Cannibals! " Frightened the trio, falling backwards.

Immediately, Zoro and Baggy's men laughed, seeing their heads. Even Raynare couldn't help but chuckle because of the joke. For his part, Nami only sighed.

" Frankly, how old are you to still play to scare children? You are no longer kids, come on! "

" When I hear you, I would have liked you to be part of Fairy Tail to establish order in my guild! "Said Lucy, sighing in turn.

" Fairy what? "

" No nothing ! Forget about it ! "

* * *

" So, it was a joke! " Understood Carrot, annoyed not to have been taken seriously! " Ha ha, very funny! "

" If the captain left so quickly that he forgot his bag, it was because he had to go to Miss Kaya! " Asserted Onion, pushing the doors of the restaurant to go outside.

" If you want, we can guide you there! " Proposed Piment, following his friend.

" Who is this person ? " Wanted to know Nami.

" Miss Kaya is the richest person on this island! It is a young woman who inherited the fortune of her parents when the latter died! "

" Wouldn't she be the one who lives in this villa at the top of the hill? " Raynare asked him.

" If, indeed! "

" And what does Usopp have to do with it? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" He comes to see her to tell her lies! " Carrot told him.

" Huh ? " Wondered Zoro! " He plays the role of charlatan to extort money from him? "

" No, in fact Kaya, since the death of her parents, is an extremely depressed person! She has no energy left and has no strength to go outside! Therefore, to entertain her, our captain comes to see her every day to tell her lies that make her laugh! Like an adventure story he never experienced! All are made to make Kaya smile and get her out of the boredom that surrounds her! "

" That's kind of him! " Said Lucy.

" Of course ! The captain is known for being a great liar, but he is nonetheless a man with a heart on his hand! "

" Well, in that case, let's go over there to give him back his bag! " Cried Luffy, waving the latter in his hand.

Then, without giving his friends time to say something, he set off immediately.

" Why should you always move, with him? " Sighed Raynare.

" Now that his stomach is full, we're not going to have peace for a while! " Zoro informed him, following him.

While the children and Nami did the same, Lucy turned to see Baggy's men talking to each other.

" You come ? " Lucy asked them.

" No, in fact… I think it's time for us to separate! " Nanf told him.

" Instead of taking the lead to find a ship for us, we will rather take our boat! " Rudo announced.

" No way ! " Retorted Nami! " If we can't find a single boat here, we will need it to get to the next island! So, prohibition to take it without my authorization! "

" Hey, until proven otherwise, it's our boat! " Afro said.

" You can always get it back my friend!" Raynare announced! " Nevertheless, I hope for you that you will be strong enough to beat me! "

If the three pirates were not afraid of Nami or Luffy, it was obvious, however, that they feared the fallen angel as well as Zoro. Therefore, Nanf ends up declaring.

" Its good ! You have won ! We're going to take a tour of the island to see if we can't get another boat! "

" Very well ! Good luck in this case! " Cried Lucy! " And thank you for bringing us here! "

" You speak ! Without us, they would have had huge problems in Orange City! " Replied Zoro.

Wanting to protest, but being afraid of reprisals, the trio eventually left. And that was how the three pirates left the rest of the group.

* * *

" Wow, the shack! " Cried Luffy.

Standing in front of the huge portal surrounding Kaya's house, the pirate could not remember this sentence, admiring the villa in front of him.

" Sure I would not say no to live here! " Raynare agreed.

" Maybe this woman could give us a boat, right? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" But of course ! " Assured Zoro, sarcastically! "And when she is that we are pirates, she will also give us weapons, with a smile! No, but think about it! What normal civilian would give us a boat? "

" Anyway, there is no question of asking anything of this poor girl! " Said Lucy.

" Fully agree ! " Approved Nami!" It is not done to tax strangers, as long as they are not dishonest! "

Inspecting the portal, the children finally said.

" Great, there is nobody! "

" The guards must have left for lunch! "

" No one replaces them, in this case? " Zoro wondered.

" It hardly lasts half an hour and it's not like Kaya is threatened with being kidnapped every week! "

" So we can enter without worries! " Luffy noticed, smiling.

Then stretching one of his arms to reach the top of the gate, he retreated to the maximum, before throwing his arm towards his comrades. Beginning to wrap around them, he tied them up as well.

" What … ? " The children wondered.

Jumping, meanwhile, Raynare flew away in time to prevent Luffy from capturing her with the others. Unable to do anything to grab him, Luffy eventually lifted his feet and took off with the rest of the group over the house.

" AHHHHHHHHH! "

" Phew! I dodged ! " Noticed the fallen angel, then following them.

* * *

A few moments later, the young woman allowed herself to be posed near the small group, which had just undergone an awkward landing. Crushed the weight of Lucy and Nami, the pirates of Usopp found it hard to breathe. As for Zoro, his head was buried in the ground, while Luffy was sitting on his back, with his eternal smile on his face.

" We have arrived ! " He announced.

" I'm going to kill you ! " Cried Zoro, getting up immediately.

" Ha ha ha! Sorry Zoro! "

Nevertheless, the pirate stopped smiling, as soon as Nami hit him on the head with his stick, before declaring.

" You do it again and believe me, you're dead! "

" Sorry! "

" You had to be faster! " Raynare noticed, while the others struggled to get up.

" Hey, are you ok? " Wanted to know a woman.

" Hum? " Everyone said, turning towards a window where a woman seemed to be chatting with Usopp, who was sitting on the branch of a tree.

" What are you doing here ? " Wanted to know the latter! " And how did you manage to come this way? "

" You forgot your bag, dumbass! " Lucy taught him, holding out the latter.

Rummaging then, the boy could only make a face, finding that he had simply forgotten, wanting to hurry to come here.

" Oh, I hadn't even noticed that I didn't have it! Thank you that's nice ! "

" So it's true what we say? " Asked Luffy, looking at Kaya! " Do you come here specifically to entertain this person? It's really chic on your part! "

" Hush, idiot! " Usopp ordered him, noting that he was speaking loud enough! " Don't shout it on all roofs! Otherwise, the other investigator goes ...! "

" Who is "the investigator"? " Wanted to know someone.

Arriving then, what looked like a butler appeared in the garden. And just by his severe air, he was not there to laugh.

" Klahadoll! " pesta Usopp, recognizing the man.

" What are you doing here ? " Wanted to know the latter, looking at both the young man and the pirates! " This is private property! You have nothing to do here! Where do you think you get into people's homes without permission? "

" **Damn ! A person who loves to lecture people**! " Raynare sighed.

Nevertheless, she froze, seeing the man suddenly pull up his glasses strangely on the tip of his nose. Using only the bottom of his hand, he made this gesture pretty hilarious for most people. However, for the fallen angel, it reminded him too well of the reflex that several murderers had, of his old group. They, too, wore glasses, and put them up the same way as this butler.

And for that alone, she distrusted the man strangely, even going so far as to almost feel a strange aura emanating from him.

" Please, leave immediately! " Announced the butler! " Otherwise, you will see me being forced to call the guard! "

" Not worth it! " Said Lucy immediately! " We were just here to give something back to Usopp, nothing more! "

" In this case, what are you still doing there? " Wanted to know Klahadoll, looking up at the man in question! " It seemed to me to have been clear the last time we saw each other! I don't want thugs like you here! "

" Thug, me? " Usopp wondered, pretending to be outraged! " You are talking to a great sea warrior! A man who made the name of our village known throughout the world! No bandit dares to come there, for fear of stoking my anger! "

" However, in the village, this is not at all what people say about you! retorted the butler, putting on his glasses again, with his strange reflex! It is said above all that you are the king to tell all kinds of tales, just worthy of appearing in a children's book! "

Then glaring at him, the butler wanted to know.

" What can a person like you want to Miss Kaya? You're here for your money, right? "

" Absolutely not ! " Usopp replied! " I would never act so selfishly! I don't get sympathy from people just for money! "

" Oh, excuse me for doubting it! It's just that with a father like yours, we can expect everything from you! "

" Klahadoll! " Kaya immediately reprimanded, while Usopp had suddenly frozen in place.

" What? I'm just telling the truth! "

" Hey, how dare you? wanted to know Luffy!" Even if Usopp has a father as a pirate, that would never necessarily make him a bad person! "

" Usopp comes here only to entertain this young woman! " Approved Lucy! " Is it a crime? "

" Entertain it, huh? It is really a beautiful gesture on the part of the son… of a shabby pirate! "

Pretending to be suddenly saddened, he then said.

" Ah yes, now that I think about it, you're nothing but a victim! After all, it must not be easy to live knowing that your father abandoned you! It makes me very sad, you have my word! "

" Motherfucker !" Suddenly roared Usopp.

Having come down from his perch, the young man was in front of the butler and had already grabbed his collar while ordering him.

" Excuse your father immediately! "

" And why that ? In my place, I would rather tell a lie to the other inhabitants of the village! Like you're not the son of this barbarian! "

" Klahadoll! "

Too late. Before he could do anything, the man took Usopp's fist in the cheek and fell to the ground as well.

" That, he deserved it! " Said Lucy.

" No, he barely felt it!" Retorted Raynare, who was the only one who saw Klahadoll make a discreet gesture after being hit.

"**He managed to back away quickly, at the last second, in order to absorb the shock! It is as if he had anticipated it!** "

" Captain! " Cried his crew, while the butler got up.

" Barbarian dirty! In the end, you really only have pirate blood in your veins! Using fists to silence others, is that the only thing you know? Like father, like son after all! "

" Shut up ! " Usopp ordered, taking back his collar! " I'm proud of my father, do you hear? He is the brave sea warrior that I always wanted to be, and I have no reason to hate him for that! On the contrary, I admire him and I hate everyone who dares to disrespect him! "

" But ... is he stupid? " Wondered Nami, stunned by what she had just heard!" How can he be proud of his father ... as a pirate? They're just bloodthirsty thugs! "

Smiling, hearing this sentence, Klahadoll agreed, standing up.

" Absolutely, and there's no point in denying it! Pirates are just cowardly men who have no courage compared to what people may think! You are living proof of this by behaving like them! Come on, be honest! Admit that only Kaya's fortune interests you! Go ahead, tell me and I will pay you as much as you want so that you don't come back here anymore! "

" Bastard ! " Usopp got angry, pretending to want to hit him again.

" No, Usopp! " Begged Kaya! " Don't do that ! Klahadoll is just trying to protect me, that's all! He is not a bad person! "

" I can't forgive him! " Usopp retorted, still holding the man!" He insulted my father! "

" Usopp, please! " Cried Kaya.

Then feeling an ounce of sadness in his voice, Usopp turned to see his face frightened because of the situation that degenerated.

" I beg you ! Stop! "

Calming down then, the man finally let go of Klahadoll, before starting to go away.

" No need to tell you that you are forbidden to come back here now! "

" I didn't mean to! If my next visits end like this, and make Kaya cry again, it will be impossible for me to look her in the face again! Goodbye ! "

With these words, he went away.

" Some villain! " Cried Carrot suddenly, standing up before Klahadoll.

" The captain would never hurt Miss Kaya! "Assured Piment.

" Yes, you are unfair to him! " Adds Onion.

" Mean ! " Cried Luffy to general surprise. "

_Do you take yourself for a kid or what? " Zoro asked him.

" Hey, who are you? " Questioned them Klahadoll! " You too want to take it out on Miss Kaya for her money! It is pitiful! "

Unable to hear more, Lucy suddenly passed between the children before slapping the man violently, to everyone's surprise.

" Junk! "

" Yeah, come fight ! " Luffy gagged himself, starting to pretend to run towards the man.

" No, you stay there ! " Zoro ordered him, grabbing his arms.

Fixing, meanwhile, Lucy, with a dark look, Klahadoll suddenly had to move on the sides, to avoid in extremis a lance of light, passing at the place where his heart was, there is hardly one second. Surprised, everyone turned to Raynare, who only observed the man's dodge in order to avoid being killed.

She launched her attack as quickly as possible, while taking advantage of his lowering her guard. And yet, he had managed to dodge it with a speed close to teleportation. With this gesture, the case was folded.

"**This guy is hiding something!"**

" Raynare, what's wrong or what? " anted to know Nami! " Aren't you going to get started too? "

Simply shrugging, the young woman just glanced coldly at Klahadoll, who returned it a hundredfold. To tell the truth, she could even read a sudden desire for murder in her eyes, accompanied by an ounce of cruelty, only visible in real murderers.

Going away then, she went to the portal, finally followed by the others, with Nami who made sure to shoot the children, with her, to prevent them from jumping on the man, and Zoro by doing the same with Luffy .

" That's it ! Get out and never come back, gang of delinquents! " Shouted Klahadoll.

Freezing then, Lucy had to use all her willpower not to call one of her spirits to learn good manners. So calling Cancer to have the crab man cut his hair seemed like a very good idea.

However, not wanting to attract more trouble, she eventually leaves.


	14. the hypnotist and the false butler

Chapter 11

Finally, a few minutes later, except for Usopp, the group of eight found themselves with only five people. Indeed, Luffy had suddenly decided to leave his friends and had gone somewhere on the island, accompanied by Lucy. As for Onion, he too had left, without anyone knowing where.

Finding themselves more than all three, Zoro, Raynare and Nami had ended up sitting or leaning against a wooden fence, waiting for the others to return.

" Frankly, Luffy is really oblivious to leave like this without telling us anything! " Affirmed Nami! " As for Lucy, she almost put us in a good mess by slapping the other butler! "

Hearing no one answer him, Nami suddenly groaned.

" And you, Raynare? What would you do if this Klahadoll had not dodged your spear? Did you plan to kill him, or what? "

" He is strange ! " Simply affirmed the fallen angel! " I'm talking about this butler! "

" Huh ? What do you mean ? "

" No nothing ! It's just that he seems to be hiding his game! "

" If you are looking for Luffy, he told me he wanted to find Usopp! " Affirmed Zoro! " Lucy must have followed him! "

" If you want to know where they are, they must be at the edge of the cliff! " Announced Piment, seated not far from them.

" Yes, it's always there that the captain goes when he is moping! " Assured Carrot! " Do you want us to go? "

" Not worth it! " Assured Zoro! " Knowing them, these two are enough to cheer up this guy! "

" Say, now that I notice it, you weren't supposed to be three? " Asked Nami! " Where's your friend? "

" Ah, Onion? Let's say that it is his kind of disappearing without saying anything, only to come back screaming to death! "

" Justly here it is! " Carrot announced.

Indeed, running towards them, the third child began to shout.

" AHHHHHH! You are not going to believe me! I saw a funny strange guy walking backwards! "

" You're kidding ? "

" No, I swear! " Assured the boy, turning around! " Here, look! "

Turning around, everyone could see a silhouette approaching in the distance, while making a strange step. Then, as it advanced, everyone could see that it belonged to a man who was indeed walking backwards.

" No, but I don't believe it! " Cried Raynare! " It makes Michael Jackson! "

" Who ? "

" In any case, it is really very strange! " Approved Nami.

" Hum? " Said the man, stopping at the level of the small group! " Excuse me, but may I know who do you find strange? Because, until proven otherwise, I know what is strange and what is not, and I am not! "

" Is that so ? " Surprised the small group! " And what are you, then? "

" I'm Jango! A hypnotist! "

" Hypnotist? " The children wondered! " For real ? "

" Yes, of course ! " Assured the man! " I can asleep someone as well as make him believe to be a dog! "

" Waouh, are you giving us a demonstration? "

" No way ! " Replied Jango! " Hypnotism is an art that I don't reveal to the first comer! "

" Of course ! Raynare assured, shrugging his shoulders! " The use of hypnosis, by a simple mortal, was born straight from the stupidity of humans! Apart from charlatans, no one can claim to be able to use it! Only superior beings can! "

Feeling insulted, Jango immediately pulled an iron ring from his sleeve, hanging on a string.

" Okay, in this case, since you have a good hanging tongue, I will make an exception for you! "

" It takes little to make him change his mind! " Zoro noted.

Reflecting for a few moments, Jango ends up declaring.

" I know what I'm going to do! Okay, fix this ring! "

Although annoyed by this, the fallen angel ends up executing, eager to show everyone that this man had no talent. Following her gaze, she couldn't help but be caught by the latter while Jango said.

" When I would say `` one, two, Jango! "… You will become a hen! One… Two… Jango! "

Immediately, and to everyone's surprise, the man positioned his arms like the wings of a hen and those cried out, while pecking at the ground.

" He hypnotized himself, this idiot! " Zoro noted.

Noticing, for her part, that Raynare remained motionless, Nami sneered.

" And he didn't even manage to…! "

Suddenly she interrupted when Raynare bent down to peck the ground, as did Jango.

* * *

Sitting without saying a word, Usopp was watching the sea in the distance. Still gritting his teeth, because of Klahadoll's words, he could not be angry with himself for having been violent in front of Kaya.

" I have blundered in beauty! " He sighed.

" Hey, Usopp! " Suddenly exclaimed Luffy, landing in front of him.

" Huh ? " Frightened the young man, while moving back, while the pirate finally descended from the tree, where he stood upside down.

" What are you doing there? You scared me ! "

" We just wanted to talk to you to be sure it was ok! " Lucy assured him, arriving in turn.

" Are you OK ? " Asked Luffy.

" Let's say that I have seen better days! " He affirmed, resuming his place! " I can't forgive this butler for what he said about my father! Whether he abandoned me or that he is not my father! "

" Yassop is a nice guy who only made me talk about you! " Luffy assured him.

" Huh ? "

" Yes, he always compared me to you, telling me to stop that he had a son my age, when I was little! And then, he was a great shooter! I always wanted to know how to shoot like him! "

" That is true ? And ... was he brave? Had he lived full of adventures? Was his pirate life the one he always dreamed of? "

Hearing it, Lucy sat down next to him, before asking him.

" Usopp, would you, by any chance, lie to people by telling them stories that you would like to live? "

" I ... Yes, indeed! " He confessed! " But to be honest, I never left my village! Since my father left, there is no one to protect him, so I stay there! Of course, I am only a coward compared to him, but I try nevertheless to do my best to animate this place! "

Smiling upon hearing this, the young woman assured.

" It's noble on your part! Look, compared to Luffy, I don't know your father but in any case, whether he is good or bad, it doesn't change the fact that you can be someone with a big heart! And then, from what I could see, there is as much chance of seeing a bad pirate as a bad soldier of the navy! Besides, men can just think of themselves, without worrying about their families! "

Then seeing her sigh, Luffy questioned him.

" A problem, Lucy? "

" No ! It's just that my father and I also had a story that hasn't always been happy! " She informed them! " For my part, I ended up hating it! He was a good father when I was a child, but, when my mother died, he changed considerably! He stopped taking care of me, just working! Finally, I decided to leave it, to join a group of people, helping people to make money! However, my father hired men to find me and was responsible for the injuries of several of my new friends! "

" But at least he showed that he cared about you by wanting you to come back! " Usopp remarked.

" You speak ! " Retorted Lucy, grabbing a pebble, before throwing it away! " He only did that for one purpose: to marry forcibly with a son from a wealthy family in order to increase his wealth! Nothing more ! "

Listening to him without saying anything, the two boys preferred to remain silent, well aware that it was not at all time to say something stupid. However, Lucy finally started to smile again, before declaring.

" If your father is a good man, Usopp, there is no reason for your relationship to be identical to mine with my father! If he is brave and talented, as you say, then you have every reason to admire him! "

" Yeah, okay! " Assured Luffy! " Yassop never decided to scour the seas to plunder villages! No, he did it to follow his destiny and become a strong and free man! "

Surprised by their words, Usopp ends up getting up, while continuing to stare at the sea in the distance. Then, finally, he began to exclaim.

" You are right ! It doesn't look like the great Captain Usopp to mope! I should rather make fun of this man, who only believes everything that is said about pirates! There is no shame in becoming one! After all, I too plan to take to the seas to follow in my father's footsteps! "

" Let's just hope you have better weapons than your lies! " Sneered Lucy.

" Hey, I am a brave sea warrior, and I ...! "

Two figures, at the bottom of the cliff, suddenly caught his attention.

" Hum? " He wondered! " Usually there is no one here! "

Watching in turn, Luffy and Lucy could not hide some form of surprise, finding that one of them was none other than Klahadoll.

" It looks like the butler! " Luffy said.

" It's him ! " Assured Lucy, who was examining the other man more carefully! " Do you know who the other person is, Usopp? "

" No idea ! " Confessed the young man, staring at Jango! " Never seen a man as strange as him! "

" Jango, can you explain to me what you were playing? " Suddenly became angry the butler! " Can I know why I found you in the middle of the road, imitating a hen? "

" A hypnosis trick that had a little technical problem! " Said the other man, badly hiding his confused face! " Three times nothing, I assure you!

" Don't tell me that in three years, you still haven't managed to prevent yourself from hypnotizing yourself? "

" Sorry… captain! It's just that I have the bad habit of looking too closely at my ring when I start my laps! "

" Stop calling me, captain! " Ordered the man! " For the last time, I am no longer the great Kuro but the simple butler Klahadoll! "

" That ... Captain Kuro? " Usopp wondered.

" Who is it? " Wanted to know the other two.

" What? You don't know him? He was, however, a famous East Blue pirate known for his extreme cruelty! Nevertheless, he was executed years ago! So how is it that he can be alive? "

" Good, do you remember the plan? " Wanted to know Klahadoll.

" Yes ! " Said Jango, sitting on a rock! " We dock tomorrow, we rush towards the village and we ransack it, killing everyone, except you of course! "

" That's it ! All of this has to look real! But the main goal of the plan is the assassination of Kaya! "

" What? " Usopp shouted, before Lucy put his hands over his mouth to silence him.

" I understood that you want me to hypnotize her so that she would write a false will making you the sole successor of her fortune! " Affirmed Jango! " However, during this carnage, I doubt that anything will happen to him before I can intervene! "

" That's why I'm going to kidnap her this evening! " Assured him Kuro!" As soon as the village is asleep, I will take it with me and you will then attack, at dawn! And when this is finished, all you have to do is hypnotize him, make him sign the papers and then we get rid of them! "

" A plan as you like to do it so much, great Klahadoll! "

" It's… it's horrible! " Affirmed Usopp! " They ... They plan to kill the whole village! "

" Let's go now ! " Ordered Lucy, already starting to back off! " Let's go warn the others! "

However, suddenly getting up, Luffy entered the two men's field of view, while screaming.

" We won't let you do it! "

" Imbecile! "

" Hum? " Said Klahadoll, looking towards the pirate! " But I recognize you! "

And while Lucy was hiding behind Luffy, the former pirate's eyes immediately fell on Usopp, who advised Luffy to stoop.

" And you are there too, Usopp! "

" Glup! Spot! "

" Who are these two people? " Wanted to know Jango.

" Oh, just thugs! "

" Not even true ! " Retorted Luffy! " I'm a pirate! "

" A pirate ? " Kuro wondered.

" Yeah! Me and my friends will not let you do without reacting! "

" Oh ? In this case, I assume that you heard everything from our little discussion! "

" No nothing at all ! " Usopp lied.

" Of course ! " Retorted Luffy! " Hey, the butler, I thought Kaya was your friend, aren't you ashamed to kill her? "

" My friend ? " Repeated the man, looking down.

Suddenly gritting his teeth, he ended up ordering.

" Jango, kill him on the spot! "

Finding that he certainly had no say, the man immediately pulled out a ring from his sleeves before brandishing it in front of the duo.

" Good, good! In this case, I just have to put them to sleep and then make their bodies disappear! "

" Hum? What is he doing ? " Wanted to know Luffy, seeing the ring hanging on a piece of string.

" It looks like he's going for a ride, like the hypnotists ! " Lucy noticed, coming closer to get a better look.

" Seriously? " Usopp wondered! " Does this guy have these kinds of powers? "

" Look carefully at my ring! " Cried Jango, starting to swing him! " When I will say one… two… Jango… you will fall asleep! "

" And make sure not to imitate them, this time! " Kuro advised him.

" Yes ! Well, one… two…! "

" Don't look ! " Cried Usopp, quickly turning around, hustling Lucy as he passed.

" Jango! "

Staring at the ring at that moment, Luffy suddenly got a sudden urge to sleep.

" But… what is happening to me? " He wanted to know, suddenly tilting forward.

" Luffy! " The other two frightened, trying to catch up with him.

Too late. Crashing ten meters below, head first, their friend ends up with their upper body stuck in the rock. Before him, removing his hat which he had slipped before his eyes, Jango sighed.

" Oh dear ! I just wanted to put him to sleep! Don't kill him that way! "

" Anyway, we had to get rid of it! " Kuro replied.

" And for the second? "

" Leave it, it's harmless! "

Then looking up to stare at Usopp, he could not suddenly hide his surprise, seeing Lucy next to him.

"**This girl was with Mugiwara! If she is part of her crew, and she is going to bring it back to her comrades, they may be able to put us in the way!** "

" Luffy! " Exclaimed this latter, unsure that her captain could survive such a fall! " Dirty monster! "

" Who is she, again? " Wanted to know Jango.

" That one, get rid of it too, quickly! "

" No problem ! " Jango assured, then spinning his ring.

Then aiming at Lucy, he laughed a little, before throwing the object at her. Widening her eyes, seeing the object becoming a sharp weapon, the girl had just enough time to tilt her head to the side, to avoid the weapon. However, cutting her cheek and part of her hair, the ring ravaged the left side of her face, and made her fall to the ground.

" Ouch ! It hurts ! " She cried, as her wound started to bleed.

Not sure if he had it, Jango pulled out a new ring which he too spun. Swung him, in turn, he hit the cliff, which he crossed without any difficulty, before appearing between Usopp and Lucy.

" AHHHHHHH? " The boy wondered, dodging him in time! The ring has crossed the rock!

" And for the final scene ! " Announced the hypnotist, pulling out two new rings.

Seeing them, it didn't take more for Usopp to take Lucy's arm and force her to follow him, while they fled. And hardly, they started to run, that the two rings perforated, in their turn, the cliff, cracking at the latter in several places. Finally, breaking into pieces, the damaged part collapsed and fell straight on Luffy, who was then buried.

Placing his arms in front of his face to avoid getting dust and small debris, Kuro pesta.

" Well played for discretion! "

" You have to know what you want! At least this boy's body is buried for good! "

Nevertheless, he then began to growl, noticing that no other body could be seen.

" They managed to get away! Should I sue them? "

" Not worth it! You must have injured the girl enough for her to die of hemorrhage! As for Usopp, it is nothing other than a person known by his whole village to be a simple liar! If he says that I, the devoted butler of Kaya, I am a pirate, do you really think that someone will believe him? "

" Say, I very much doubt it! "

* * *

" Hey, Usopp! Where do you plan to run like this? " Lucy asked her, while the boy was in front of her.

" In your opinion ? I will warn the people of my village and warn them of the danger! "

" Are you stupid or what? This is exactly what Klahadoll expects from you! "

" What? " Usopp wondered.

" Think, why didn't he plan to do anything before he saw me? You are a person just shouting lies every day! The villagers are used to hearing you! What will they think when you tell them that this guy is actually a pirate just wanting to kill them? They will laugh at you! "

" And what else do you think I can do, then? " Became annoyed Usopp, turning to her, while showing her a dark look! " That I just run away leaving the villagers? "

" No, we have to go face this guy! "

" What? Are you sick ? Have you really never heard of Kuro? Even the navy feared it to the highest point! An armed ship was not even enough to stop it! So what do you think I should do? "

" Was it not you who wanted to become a hero? " Asked Lucy! " And then, even if you could warn the villagers of your village, what will you do? There are no boats here, apart from a few boats! You can never flee by sea! Kuro is angry with Kaya's wealth and he cannot assassinate him by leaving witnesses behind him! So I doubt he will leave without his rest, if you can hide somewhere! No matter how long it takes, he will do everything to find you! "

Hearing this, Usopp couldn't help but swallow, before feeling his legs start to tremble. Then, finally, looking down, he said.

" In that case, go ahead! Go! "

" Huh ? " Said Lucy.

" You have your boats, right? So leave this island, before the carnage begins! And if they are with your friends, take Carrot and the others with you! As for me, I will protect my island, no matter what danger I will face! "

Hearing it, Lucy couldn't help but punch him in the head, while the young man exclaimed.

" Hey, it hurts! "

" Imbecile! Do you really think I'm going to leave after what they did in Luffy and what they plan to do in Kaya and the rest of your village? Count on me to fight with you! "

" What but ...? "

" Hum? A fight is brewing? " Someone wondered.

" Huh ? " Said the two friends, seeing the rest of their crews arriving.

" Lucy, what happened to your face? " Wanted to know Nami, seeing his wound still bleeding.

" And where's Luffy? " Wanted to know Zoro.

" You haven't met him, captain? " Piment asked him.

" Luffy? Well … ! " Began Usopp! We met a hypnotist and ...!

Suddenly standing in front of him, Raynare's face, expressing only rage, ends up asking him.

" A weird guy with a hat and rings? "

" Yes ! You ... Do you know him? "

" Of course, she knows him! " Suddenly sniggered Zoro! " Really, you missed a great show! Raynare playing hen! "

Just thinking of the scene, he exploded with laughter, under the hateful gaze of Raynare, who could only blush with shame.

" Shut up ! "

" What? Are you going to peck me? sneered the saberman! " Hey, why don't you ask him to do another round to see if you can't resist this time? "

" Never ! "

" Why ? Are you a sissy ? "

Unable to bear it any longer, Raynare tried to send his heel to his face, which he immediately parried with one of his sheaths.

" No, but will you be quiet ? "

" You want to fight, right? "

" Stop! " Then ordered Lucy! " First of all, we have to go help Luffy! "

" Huh ? Why ? "

* * *

" What happened here? " Wanted to know Onion.

" He is dead, there is no doubt! " Asserted Piment.

While the whole small group had returned to where Jango and Kuro had discussed, there remained only a place buried by pieces of the cliff, as well as a leg, standing in the air, place where Luffy had landed.

" The hypnotist put him to sleep, and then he fell, before the cliff crashed on him! " Taught them Lucy.

" Well, in the end, this hypnotist is really not a charlatan! " Zoro said, grabbing Luffy by the leg, before pulling him out of the rubble.

" Hey, what are you doing? " Asked Usopp! " He's dead, so let him bury it! "

" This idiot can only die of old age! " Simply replied Nami! " Besides, listen! "

" Hum? " Said the others, then straining their ears.

In a few seconds, snoring was heard, emanating straight from the mouth of Luffy, who had been sleeping for all this time.

" No but what number, that one! " Sighed Zoro, almost wanting to sneer! " Hey, Luffy, get up! "

However he might shake it, his captain remained asleep, proof that Jango's talent, as well as being crushed upside down, had made him incapable of opening his eyes for a while.

" How are we going to wake him up? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" For that, count on me! " Raynare assured.

Thus creating a spear of light in her hand, she began to aim, before finally sending the end ... in the ass of Luffy.

Immediately, all the inhabitants of the island could hear a man screaming in pain, while clasping his hands on his buttocks.

* * *

Still grinding his teeth, Luffy looked away from Raynare, to show his anger towards the latter.

" What? " Said the fallen angel! " You are still mad at me ? Don't be so resentful, come on! "

" You wouldn't be mad at me, you, if I had done the same to you? "

" No, I would have tortured you to be sure that you understand your pain! But since I'm so cute, you won't do anything to me, will you? "

Grunting, the boy finally looked away from her again, and noticed this time that Usopp looked at him like he was a monster.

" What's the matter ? "

" I've seen you fall from the top of the cliff, head first, before being crushed by blocks of stones! And yet, you do not have the slightest scratch! Do you think that is normal? "

" Oh that ? " Said Luffy, drawing his cheek! " I ate the fruit of gum-gum! I am an elastic man!

" An elastic man? Wait, you mean you ate a demon fruit? "

" So it's true what we say about these fruits? " Wanted to know Carrot! " Do you have powers when you eat one? "

" Yeah! I can stretch a will! "

" It's not really a superpower! " Asserted Onion! " I much prefer that of the hypnotist! "

" And mine, in this case? " Wanted to know Raynare, suddenly revealing his wings.

Surprised by this, the three children hid behind their captain, who also did not lead him wide.

" Ah, a sent from heaven! Have you come to bring us bad luck? "

" Don't be silly, come on! " Reprimanded Lucy! " Ray-chan is an ally of shock, as well as of confidence! Finally, if there is money at stake! "

" Don't call me Ray! " Growled the latter.

" Good, and what do we do, then? " Wanted to know Zoro! " And of course I want to talk about the plan of the butler and the hypnotist! He's planning to loot the village, isn't he? In this case, does anyone have an idea? "

" They are going to be much more numerous than us! " Affirmed Usopp! " So, I rather have the idea of developing a plan to dissuade them from going further! But I would need the help of each of you! "

" Of course captain! " Announced the three children.

" No, you three, go back to the village! " Usopp ordered them! " There is no question that you are involved in this! "

" What are you kidding? For once we can, for real, defend the village! "

" This is not a game! " Usopp replied! "There is no question that I let children participate in this battle, Usopp crew or not! "

" But captain, we ...! "

" You are weak and useless! " Suddenly shouted from Usopp! "How could you help me, huh? Apart from behaving like the weak, I see no use in you! So get out right away!

Stunned by his words, the trio turned to the pirates, as if to seek support from them. For Zoro and Raynare, it was hardly if either of them paid attention to their conversation; Lucy and Nami, for their part, were certainly not going to let them fight alongside them, knowing that none of them could compete against a simple sailor. Finally, for Luffy's case, he simply let Usopp manage his "crew" as he wished. If he didn't want them, it was his choice.

Noting this, it was by clenching their fists, and frustrated, that the children eventually ran away, while declaring.

" You are no longer our captain! "

Turning to Usopp, who just watched them go without saying anything, Lucy wanted to know.

" Will it go? "

"Huh ? " He said, turning to her! " Of course yes, let's see! Save their lives and much more important than save our friendship! And then, they only said that on a whim! It will eventually pass! Okay, so far as our plan is concerned, it ...! "

He was silent then, began to count the members of the remaining team, before finally noticing that a person was missing.

" Uh, where did the fallen angel go? "

" What? Raynare? "Zoro wondered, looking for her.


	15. Lack of power !

Chapter 13

" Pfff! Difficult situation ! " Nanf growled, coming out of a shop! " Impossible to find the smallest boat! "

" The only ones on this island are those of the rare fishermen of this village and they refuse to sell us one! "

" In other words, we have to wait until a boat can take us! " Understood Rudo.

" Or then, we get our boat discreetly! " Nanf noticed! " If the others have still not found a boat, they must still be around! So our boat is still where we moored it! "

" Perhaps, but if Zoro realizes it, he will make our skin for good! " Replied Rudo.

Sitting up then, sighing, Afro noticed.

" I doubt anyway that we can find anything, when we have no money! And no question of scaring the villagers by being you! "

Suddenly, staring at the few rare people still in the streets, the pirate suddenly widens his eyes, before pointing the finger at someone.

" Lo ... Look! "

" Hum? " Made his friends! " What's up ? "

" This guy is ... it's the real one! "

Continuing to look at the person in question, Afro eventually swallowed, while pointing to Klahadoll, who was walking far away to return to Kaya's villa.

" It's Captain Kuro! "

" Hein? Impossible ! " Retorted his two friends! He died and ...!

The two suddenly fell silent, seeing Klahadoll suddenly fix them at the mere mention of his old name. Seeing them look at them with a look filled with surprise and discontent, the trio eventually back off slightly, until the man decides to resume his path, while displaying a falsely delighted face, when he passed in front of the villagers .

" What… what was his look? " Wanted to know Rudo! " Even angry, Captain Baggy had never scared me so much! "

" I told you ! It's really Captain Kuro, I'm sure! " Afro said.

" And how do you want it to be, when he is supposed to have been executed three years ago? "

" You saw it yet, right? No sooner had Kuro been pronounced than he turned towards us, as if he was afraid of having been recognized! "

" This ... It's just a coincidence! If it is, he just thought you meant someone else like Kuro and he thought the pirate was planning to attack us all! "

" Hope! " Said Rudo! " Because if he is the real captain Kuro, then we are very bad! It seems that he had managed to decimate the entire crew of a navy boat, before being captured! This guy was a real patient! "

* * *

Landing on the branch of a tree, Raynare had simply returned to Kaya's villa, and began to watch Kaya in her bedroom, getting ready to go to sleep. And a few moments later, the room light went out, leaving only the living room light on. Glancing at it, the fallen angel could see a man with a strange sheep's head preparing what looked like a party.

"**Well, they have an interest in having this party very quickly!" ****Because tomorrow, there will be nothing left if I understand correctly! **"

Hearing Asoudan footsteps, the young woman hid in her tree, sheltered from the slightest glance. Passing below her, Klahadoll had just returned and prepared to enter the villa. However, he finally looked towards Rayanre's hiding place, and began to stare at the tree, as if he was convinced that there was someone.

" **How?** " Raynare wondered! How could he have seen me?

However, then finally resuming his way, the man gave a sigh to Rayanre, who could not help thinking.

" **That man ! ****He is much more dangerous than Baggy! Compared to him, he seems to fight with cunning and intelligence! He doesn't show it to everyone, but his way of strangely winding up his glasses shows that he's used to using pointed weapons! In addition, when Usopp hit him, he managed to swing his body back in time in order to soften the shock! Finally, he managed to dodge my spear without the slightest problem! He has thus shown that he has excellent reflexes and extraordinary speed! ****If Luffy were to fight him, I wouldn't even be sure he would win!** "

Suddenly, a cry of agony was heard in the ground floor and, immediately, Raynare's gaze could fall on the body of the second butler, who lay on the ground, at the feet of Klahadoll.

"**There, it's confirmed! ****This guy has no mercy! ****In fact, he looks a lot like me!** "

* * *

With those long, blood-clawed claws in his hands, Kuro was walking in the manor, most normally in the world, when he had just killed Merry without the slightest guilt. Wanting to continue on this path, to carry out his plan, he went to Kaya's room, determined to kidnap her to bring her back immediately to Jango.

"**We are not going to take any risk! ****From what I've heard, Usopp hasn't shown up since his daily morning joke! This is not normal ! In my opinion, he must at least have warned the other pirates of Mugiwara! ****If that's the case, I'll have to find them tomorrow to kill them all!** "

Then arriving in Kaya's room, he discreetly approached the bed, until he felt a breeze of fresh air. Looking up, he was surprised to see the bedroom window wide open, while the moon outside lit the bed, which was now empty.

" That ? " He wondered.

Then flying to him, a black feather fell at his feet, while a winged figure was moving away, further up in the sky, while holding Kaya in his arms.

" How? " Kuro wondered, rushed to the window.

All he could see, however, was only Raynare's mischievous smile.

* * *

" And There you go ! " Usopp announced, finishing pouring a barrel of oil on the only slope that led to the village! " With the path blocked, they will be forced to give up! "

" It sucks! " Asserted Luffy! " I want to fight! "

" Better caution than rushing into the pile! " Usopp retorted.

" Rather say that you are scared to fight! " Replied Zoro.

Looking at the still dark sky, Lucy understood that there was still time to pass before the assault was given. Then running a hand over her face, to feel the large bandage covering her cheek, she ended up making a face, while her hand rested on her hair where the right side was now much shorter than the left.

" This hypnotist ruined my whole hairstyle! " She said.

" This could have been worse! " Retorted Nami! " But, if you want, I could fix that for you! "

" No, don't bother, I have my private hairdresser with me! " Assured Lucy, then taking the key to the spirit in question! Open up, ... Cancer! "

Then emerging from a cloud of smoke, a humanoid creature unfolded several legs of its back, thus making it look like a crab, whose claws were nothing but scissors.

" Ah, a monster! " Cried Usopp, backing up until he slipped on the oil layer, and gripped the ground so as not to slide to the bottom of the slope.

" Wow, a crab! Awesome ! " Rejoices Luffy! " Is it edible? "

" But are you going to stop wanting to eat my mind? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" What can I do for you, Lucy-ebi? " Asked Cancer.

Immediately sitting on a rock, Lucy showed him her hair, before informing him.

" I would like you to make me presentable! "

" No problem, -ebi! "

Seeing him then cut Lucy's hair, Usopp wanted to know.

" No but who is this guy and where does he come from? "

" Lucy has lots of great minds! " Taught him Luffy! " I didn't understand everything but they go out every time they use their keys! "

" What? She also ate devil fruit, then? "

" In any case, it's really practical! " Remarked Nami, when Cancer had finished his work.

Now with slightly shorter hair, Lucy nevertheless smiled, noting that her two sides were again identical.

" Perfect ! It's great work, Cancer! "

" It's a pleasure, -ebi! " He announced.

But as he was about to disappear, his gaze suddenly fell on Zoro. Seeing him freeze at this moment, the latter questioned him.

" What? What do you want ? "

A second later, Cancer made him sit on a rock before putting a robe around his neck, while affirming.

" Don't worry, little guy, I'll fix your haircut, -ebi! No, but which hairdresser is sadistic enough to have done this cactus hairstyle for you? "

" Hey, what are you doing? " Zoro asked him, trying to fight! " Don't touch my head! "

Too late, using his two scissors at high speed, Cancer used all of his abilities to make Zoro presentable. Finally, finally catching his breath, he made a pose before saying.

" You are perfect, -ebi! "

Then passing a mirror to Zoro, he ends up leaving. Seeing the result, Luffy and Usopp couldn't help but hold back from laughing, while Nami and Lucy giggled. Zoro, meanwhile, exploded the mirror in his hand, while he saw the punk hairstyle that Cancer had formed on his head.

" No, but what is that? Astonished Zoro, seeing the high spines that his skull! " Does he care about me or what? "

" Wow, too funny ! " Sneered Luffy.

" Before it looked like a cactus, but now it's even better! " Assured Usopp.

" Zoro, you are adorable! " Said Nami, before being laughed.

Increasingly angry, Zoro pulled out one of his swords, before turning to Lucy.

"Make me come back here immediately, so that he can fix that! Otherwise, I transform it into sashimi! "

" I could only summon him again in twenty-four hours! " Retorted Lucy! " You will have to wait for complaints! "

" What? Hey, am I not going to stay with this for a whole day? "

And while he started shouting curses, Lucy asked.

" By the way, we still haven't heard from Raynare! Do you find that normal ? "

" Bof, she always knew how to disappear at a time to come back later! " Assured Luffy! " She will come back when she wants! "

" As if it was time for her to go away like this! " Remarked Nami! " We may be in danger and she, she leaves as if nothing had happened! "

" In that case, I'll get it! " Announced Lucy! " Except in the village, I doubt it is elsewhere! "

" Okay, but don't forget! Come back at dawn! " Reminded him of Nami! " If it is, one of your minds may be useful to us! "

" Understood ! "

* * *

But even while looking for the fallen angel, for more than two hours, the mage could not find the slightest hint of her in the village.

" But it is not possible, where could she have gone well? She did not leave the island anyway! "

Continuing to look for her, Lucy ends up going not far from Kaya's villa. But very quickly, she hid behind a tree, seeing someone reaching in front of the house.

" Klahadoll? "

The man, sitting there, seemed to be thinking, while his face showed anger. He was convinced that his plan would work without problems, had not supported at all the idea that a person had managed to kidnap Kaya, the day before the implementation of the last part of his plan. No, he refused to allow it to happen. It was necessary at all costs to go raking the island, once the sun rose, to find the kidnapper and Kaya, before getting rid of it.

Seeing him do, meanwhile, Lucy thought he was just waiting for his men to arrive to sow confusion and pillage. In any case, he did not seem to have any accomplice with him. So, taking a long breath, she ended up taking out one of her keys, and muttered her sentence, to bring up a spirit.

" Did you call me mistress? " Sagitarius asked him.

" Do you see this man over there? " Asked Lucy, while urging him to speak less loudly.

" Affirmative! "

" Shot him! Don't kill him! Just shoot him an arrow in the leg! "

" Your wishes are orders ! " He announced, starting to wield his bow.

Then putting Klahadoll at stake, he barely took a single second to aim him, before sending the arrow towards him. However, the arrow only hit the wall of the villa, when Klahadoll suddenly disappeared, like a draft.

" Huh ? " Wondered the mind.

Suddenly disembowelled, he fell back, with serious injuries to the abdomen, before a foot came to crush his face.

" Good try ! " Someone sneered! " But much too slow! "

Backing off when she did, Lucy couldn't understand what had happened, while Klahadoll was right next to her. Putting on his glasses, he allowed him to see his very long sharp claws, with which he had just slashed Sagitarius.

" So it was you! " Cried the butler, staring at Lucy with hatred! " You heard our plan and you decided to kidnap Kaya, right? "

" That … ? Kidnap Kaya? " Wondered Lucy! " But we … ! "

Puncturing him on the shoulder, one of Klahadoll's claws made him let out a cry of pain and eventually knock it on his buttocks.

" Don't try to deceive me! Tell me where Kaya is! Otherwise, your death will be slow and painful! "

_" But I have no idea! " Confessed Lucy! " And even if I did, do you really think I will speak? Not only will you kill her, but, in addition, you will do the same with me, no matter what I do! "

Wanting to stand up to him, all that Lucy won did another injury to her other shoulder.

" Indeed, I will kill you too! However, if you speak now, it will at least allow you to avoid torture! "

" AHHHHH! You ... You can always dream! "

Preparing to hurt her again, Kuro was surprised to feel Sagitarius' arms tighten around her waist, while the spirit began to lift him out of the ground.

" That … ? "

" Mistress ! Go! " Ordered the horse.

" What? But ... what about you? "

" It will be fine! " The man assured him, while Kuro struggled like a devil to free himself.

Eventually releasing one of his arms, Kuro managed to throw a claw at his face, which had the effect of puncturing his eyes.

" AHHHHHH ! " Cried the spirit, then letting go.

" You're going to die, I'm the one telling you! " Assured Kuro.

Nevertheless, momentarily abandoning his plan, he jumped back to dodge the end of a strange whip, which struck the ground.

" You will never take it out on my mind! " Lucy assured him.

" Mistress Lucy, go! repeated Sagitarius, placing himself before her! You can't beat this man! "

" No, I … ! "

" Do it! " Cried the spirit, before Kuro disappeared to slash him at full speed.

Hearing her cry out in agony, Lucy could only shudder as her mind tried to stand and force herself not to return to the spirit world.

" Stop that! " Cried Lucy.

Then grabbing her feet, two hands came out of the ground, before pulling her underground.

" That … ? " She said, falling into a gallery.

" Hime! We have to get out of here! " Virgo informed him, appearing before her.

" But Sagittarius, he…! "

With a last cry of agony, the horse finally gave in and collapsed to the ground to disappear. At first surprised by this, Kuro decided to ignore him, preferring to worry that he was dead.

" Good, around the blonde! " Kuro said, looking for her.

" Hime, let's go! " Virgo affirmed, then drawing Lucy against her, before digging into the ground, while closing up his gallery behind her.

* * *

" Who ... Who are you? "

Having finally deposited Kaya in a dark corner of the forest, Raynare had landed next to her, while the young woman could not help shaking looking at the black wings of the person who had just kidnapped her .

" You ... You are one of the people who came earlier, right? What do you want from me ? My money ? "

" Normally, I wouldn't say no to a reward, to protect you, but, if I do it now, I know that Lucy will blame me and won't stop lecturing me for a while! So, no, it's not for the money! "

" Why did you kidnap me in this case? "

" I told you ! " Sighed Raynare, annoyed by Kaya's questions! " To protect you from your wonderful butler who just tried to kidnap you, himself, to force you to sign a document attesting that you are giving him all your fortune, before simply killing yourself! "

" What? What are these lies? This cannot be true! I know Klahadoll can look constantly cold and cranky! He remains a generous and honest man, who has always taken care of me since he is here! He would never hurt me! "

" Your naivety is both fun, but also very annoying! growled Raynare! I took the trouble to save you, so be grateful! Otherwise, I will have to stop you from speaking and I often do it in a rather violent way! "

Seeing the many spears she made appear, Kaya could only retreat slightly back, before affirming.

" Alright Alright ! I will not say another word ! "

Sitting down, Raynare began to think of a way to fight Kuro, now that she doubted that Luffy or Zoro could do it.

"**Now that I know his level, it is out of the question that I put my life on the line to fight it! So I have a choice! Either I decide to support Mugiwara to help him beat him, but there is a chance that I will get killed; either I run away and I find another crew to go to the Grand Line!** "

Not seeing the minutes passed, the fallen angel ends up being drawn from his thoughts, when Kaya sneezed, while trembling. Dressed in a simple nightgown and barefoot, the poor woman began to die of cold, when it was dark outside.

" I ... I'm cold! "

" Pfft! You humans need nothing to make you lose your means! " Raynare said.

However, before Kaya could say anything, she finally made a magic seal appear in her hand before pressing it on Kaya. At that moment, warmer clothes, including jeans and a woolen sweater appeared, as if by magic.

" That … ? " Kaya wondered, looking at her new clothes! " But how … ? "

" Just, shut up! " Raynare ordered him! Fall asleep now! " Otherwise, I make everything disappear from your clothes and I leave you all alone here! "

* * *

As dawn broke in the distance, Lucy was wincing, while Virgo was bandaging her over her injured shoulders. However, rather than crying because of the pain, she couldn't help but be mad at herself.

" Why ? " She wanted to know, pulling out a handful of grass! " Why am I so useless? "

" Hime, you are not weak! " Retorted Virgo, continuing to treat her.

" Oh yes ! If I could have fought with him, Sagitarius would not have suffered like this! Anyway, since I've been in this world, you keep getting killed while protecting me! And that I cannot bear! "

" Hime, this is our role to protect you! " Assured the virgin! "We are proud and happy to give body and soul to make sure you are well! And none of us will regret once doing it! "

Despite her fine words, Lucy still clenched her teeth to avoid cursing her weakness.

" I must learn to fight! " She affirmed then! " A short time ago, Zoro told me that East-Blue was the weakest of all the seas in this world! So what will happen when we are on the Grand-Line? I would then be only an embarrassment! "

" Hime, putting yourself in danger will be useless! " Replied Virgo, placing his hands on his shoulders.

" Pick me peace, you can't understand how I feel! " Lucy ordered him, starting to push her away.

Placing his hands violently on his cheeks, Virgo retorted.

_HIME, whether here or at Fairy tail, you are and you will always be weaker than the greatest warriors of these worlds! You were born like this and moping won't change anything! However, compared to this Kuro, you have something more, which even he cannot overcome: your kindness! "

" My kindness ? "

" Hey, Lucy! " Called a voice behind her! " Since when do you worry so much about your low physical level? "

Then turning around, the young woman could only be surprised, seeing all of her spirits behind her. Whether those of his gold keys, or those of his silver keys, all were present, even Aquarius, who remained behind the others.

" The… Friends? "

" Lucy, you have always taken care of us and we are only doing you the same by fighting alongside you! " Loke assured him.

" We are here to defend you! Yes to defend yourself! " Said the two Gemini.

" Dear Lucy, I have only been with you for a short time! noticed Capricorn! But that does not prevent me from admiring the courage you display during your battles! No matter how weak you are, I could never bear to see you put yourself in danger, by fighting directly against someone dangerous! "

" To protect you is our role, -ebi! " Assured Cancer.

" Plue ! " Plue said, raising his hand in the air.

Advancing in turn, while Taurus shouldered him to help him walk, Sagitarius showed that he had not fully recovered from his fight against Kuro. However, that did not stop him from declaring.

" As a soldier, I was more than happy to hear you being saddened by my injuries and wanting to fight alongside me to protect me! Thank you very much ! "

Hearing this, Lucy could not hold back any more tears. But, deciding to speak before the time for her to return to the spirit world, Aquarius sternly asserted.

" Do you think it's really time to cry, little whiny girl? Have you nothing more important to do than lament? Like friends to help and pirates to fight? Stop shaming us like this and show us that you are worthy of carrying out the mission entrusted to you! "

Immediately wiping her eyes, Lucy finally fixed her gaze before asserting, in a confident tone.

" Yes, I will, Aquarius! And all of you can count on me to do it! "

Smiling, in turn, each of the spirits ends up disappearing one after the other, finally leaving Lucy. Then beginning to disintegrate, Aquarius turned in time to hide a small smile, before mumbling.

" That's what I wanted to hear, silly little girl! "

Disappearing in turn, she let Lucy get up without the help of anyone, before she said.

" Forward! Since dawn has broken, I will join Luffy and the others! "

However, the instant she was leaving, she suddenly saw a familiar face running headlong, not far from her. Quickly recognizing her straw hat, Lucy could not hide her surprise, while shouting.

" Luffy? What are you doing here ? "

" Huh ? " Said the pirate, stopping! " Lucy? Have you found Raynare? "

Then seeing his bandages at his shoulders, he wanted to know.

" What happened to you ? "

" I ... I wanted to face Kuro when he was alone! " She confessed! " But I failed miserably! "

" Hein? Where is he ? " Ragged Luffy, unhappy that his friend had been injured during her absence.

" Surely returned to the village! But you, Luffy, why aren't you with the others? "

" Pirates are not going to attack the slope, according to Usopp! " Taught him the pirate! " They will rather take the same path that we took after mooring our boats here! "

" What? But ... But where are you running like that? "

" To the north ! "

" But you're running in the wrong direction! " Retorted Lucy, pointing a direction at him! " The north is there! "

" What? " Luffy wondered.

" Idiot, don't you have any sense of direction? "

" It's Usopp who didn't give me any information! "

" Hey, are you there? " Zoro wondered, running towards them.

Seeing him arrive, Lucy could only be surprised, seeing him covered in oil.

" What happened ? Haven't you slipped on the slope anyway? "

" All of this is because of Nami! " Roared the pirate! " But don't worry ! As soon as I'm done with the pirates and your stupid crab has redid my hairstyle, I will explain myself with her! Okay, until then, where should we go? "

" Over there ! " Assured Lucy, already starting to guide the duo.

* * *

Taking a sledgehammer, ejecting it to the side, Usopp was pushed aside from the path leading to the village. Wanting to take advantage, one of the pirates already started to advance, when Nami struck him with a stick to prevent him from going further.

" You, you get out! " Ordered another pirate, suddenly throwing him to the ground.

" Frankly, what do you really believe facing us? " Sneered another pirate, looking at the two comrades on the ground! " You are too weak to stop us! "

" Here! " Usopp ordered, getting up! " Even weak and facing ten thousand men, I will not back down! I'm the great captain Usopp! "

For all respect, the poor boy took a violent uppercut in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, while someone said.

" Captain Usopp? What joke ! "

" What if we had fun lynching him a bit before leaving? "

" Band of idiots! " Suddenly roared Jango, who behind them, hid badly his discontent to anger Kuro! " We have already lagged behind enough! So hurry up and go to the village, and faster than that! "

" Uh ... yes, captain! "

Seeing them then start to run, Usopp reached out to try to slow down one of them, while begging them to stop. Unfortunately, everything he harvested only kicked, which hurt him further.

Finally rid of him, the pirates began to howl with joy, as they ran towards the village. However, at the head of the group, one of them eventually slowed down, seeing three figures facing them.

" Hey, there are others there! "

" So what ? Anyway, we will massacre everyone! "

Resuming their course, the pirates were however surprised to see no silhouette move, in front of their number and their cries, while one of them seemed to invoke another person.

" What? But that … ? "

" **GUM GUM…!** "

" **ONI…!** "

" **SAND…!** "

" Remove! " Someone shouted.

Too late.

"** PISTOL / GIRI / BUSTER!** "

Taking one after the other, each pirate was thrown back under the powerful assaults of Luffy and Zoro, as well as of Scorpio.

Seeing them crash to the ground, without offering much resistance, Zoro wanted to know.

" What are these freshwater pirates? They have nothing in their stomachs! "

" Running so far has exhausted me much more than that! " Adds Luffy.

" Don't let us down our guard! retorted Lucy! Let's not forget that the hypnotist has strange powers! You have to keep an eye on it! "

Nevertheless, this remark fell on deaf ears, while Zoro cried out.

" Nami, what is this way of leaving people in trouble? "

" Usopp, aren't you ashamed of losing people? When we say to go north, you have to say where is the north! "

" Captain Jango, who are these brutes? " Wanted to know a pirate, backing up to him.

" You hadn't told us that these villagers were so strong! "

For his part, Jango could only open his mouth wide, while he recognized Luffy's face.

" **Impossible ! He crashed yesterday, head first, against the ground after falling from the cliff! On top of that, several boulders then fell on it! Is it normal to see him without any injuries? Who is this kid?** "

However, remembering that their time was running out, he ended up taking out one of his hypnotist rings before calling his comrades.

" Good, listen all, let's make them hypnosis! I will make you stronger and then you will cut them into lint! "

Immediately, he swung his ring before their eyes.

" Hum? What is he doing ? " Wanted to know Scorpio.

" Don't look! " Lucy ordered him! " He seems to want to hypnotize his men! But how making them sleep or turning them into animals can change something! "

Suddenly seeing the pirates start to move huge howls, while their muscles increased tenfold, Zoro finally affirmed.

" They hypnotized them to make them stronger! "

And as proof, one of the enemies smashed his fist against the side of a cliff, and managed to damage it enough for a huge piece to come off.

" That … ? " Frightened Usopp! " He cracked the cliff with a punch! "

" Hey, this is cheating! " Cried Nami.

Cheat or not, Jango ended up smiling as he noticed once again that putting his hat down before his eyes had prevented him from being hypnotized.

" Perfect ! I finally found the way to fight my weak point! Okay, guys, wouldn't you like to go get your revenge? "

Receiving only war cries, in response, he soon saw his men running towards the cliff, ready to massacre everything in their path.

" Slim ! Back up!" Zoro ordered, turning to the weakest members of the group! " Me and Luffy, we'll take care of it! "

" No way ! " Said Lucy, taking out her whip! " We stay ! Right, Scorpio? "

So silent, Scorpio suddenly looks up before starting to growl just like Jango's men.

" Imbecile! " Shouted Lucy, understanding what was happening to him! " I told you not to watch! "

" HAAAAA! " Luffy yelled suddenly, feeling his strength increase tenfold.

" You too ? " Roared Zoro, with shark teeth.

Not wasting time, the two men fired towards the pirates already almost on them. Ahead of Luffy, Scorpio pointed his tail at the group before sweeping them with a huge tornado of sand. Then being pushed back, they felt then ejected into the air, before crashing violently against the ground.

Taking advantage of this, Luffy was able to rush straight towards Jango, who saw him coming in horror to him.

" That … ? " He wondered, seeing no one who could protect him.

Jumping then, Luffy cocked his fist to hit him, but when he was going to touch him, he finally felt something cut him in his chest.

" Don't underestimate me, Mugiwara! " Jango advised him.

The eyes of the rest of the crew widened, and one of the rings of the man could flutter in the air after having cut Luffy's abdomen.

" Luffy! "

" And the final ! " Sneered Jango, preparing to throw another ring.

" **SANDER BLAST**! "

A shot from Scorpio suddenly hit Luffy's back, making him flit until he crashed against the bow of the black cat pirate ship. Collapsing to the ground, he lost consciousness, as blood continued to flow from his wound.

" But Scorpio…. ? " Wondered Lucy! " Why you … ? "

" No, it was the best thing to do! " Zoro assured him, drawing his saber! " A little more and it was Luffy who passed there! This imbecile ... already that he is not a genius of the strategist, normal time ... there he completely lowered his guard, because of hypnosis! At least, where it is, it will stop going headlong! "

" But he is injured! "

" You just have to call your servant, Virga or whatever! "

" I can't summon two spirits at the same time! " Retorted Luffy! " When there are several of them, it is when they use their own magic to come here! "

" In this case, go and treat him! " Zoro ordered him, walking towards Jango! " I take care of that one! "


	16. 3 vs 2 ! The dangerous Nyaban Brothers

Chapter 14

" So this is where the richest person on this island lives? " Nanf wished to ask.

While he and the other two Buggy pirates continued in vain to find a boat to leave here, Rudo had finally heard that a wealthy heiress lived on the island. Wanting to see this, the trio was now close enough to the mansion to see that Kaya's wealth was genuine.

" What shall we do now ? " Afro asked his cohorts ! " I really doubt there is a boat here! What is more, we are pirates! Who would like to help us join our crew? "

" We just have to introduce ourselves as being merchants! "

" Not sure it works! "

" Hush! " Nanf said suddenly, pushing the others behind the bushes.

" Hey, what are you doing? "

" Hush! " Nanf repeated, pointing to someone.

Still sitting on the steps outside the front door of the mansion, Kuro seemed to be staring at the sky while an ounce of anger could be seen on his face.

" That's the type of yesterday! " Recognized him Afro! " The one who looks like Kuro! "

" Is it normal for a butler to get up at dawn to look at the sky, in front of the manor? " Rudo asked them.

" It seems like he forgot his keys! "

Finally, getting up, Kuro suddenly exclaimed.

" These idiots! Not even able to obey orders to plunder a simple village! I will massacre them when all this is finished! "

Then taking a bag, he left his place before leaving the residence, to start walking towards the beach where the fight was taking place.

Seeing him leave, the trio of pirates left their hiding place.

" Hey, I dreamed or did he talk about looting the village and massacring people? " Wanted to know Nanf.

" But who is this guy? It's cold in the back! "

Suddenly, being themselves hidden in a tree, the three pirates of Usopp came down from their hiding place and seemed to want to follow the butler. Seeing them do so, the three pirates moved to them, before grabbing them.

" HAAA! " Cried the three children, before the men placed their hands on their mouths.

" Hush! It's us, the guys who were in the restaurant! "

Seeing them calm down, they let go of them, allowing Onion to say.

" But what's wrong? I almost had a heart attack because of you! "

" I thought it was men like this who wanted to attack us! " Confessed Carrot.

" Why are you here ? " Wanted to know Piment ! " Didn't you go to fight with Captain Usopp and Mugiwara ? "

" We beat? " Nanf wondered! " Against who ? "

" Against Captain Kuro, of course! " Affirmed Piment, pointing to the latter who continued to walk far away! " This butler is in fact Captain Kuro who hid here so that he could gain the confidence of Mademoiselle Kaya! "

" However, he did it only to be able to get all his money! " Said Carrot.

" Yeah, and he even plans to loot the whole village with his men! " Finished Onion.

" Captain Kuro! " Repeated Rudo! " So it was really him! Oh my God ! We have to leave here or we will get killed! "

" It is clear that we are no match for him! " Afro said! " Well, we have no choice! Let's fly a boat and get out of here! "

Still, standing still, Nanf only asked a new question.

" Who is fighting? "

" Captain Usopp and all your friends! They are fighting against the Kuro crew! And as proof, they had to attack at dawn! And since they are still not there, it is because your friends have managed to stop them! "

" Super, it gives us time to leave! " Afro rejoices.

" Hey, you are not going to leave! " Cried Carrot! " And your friends? "

" What friends? " Said Rudo! " We hardly know these guys! Come on, Nanf, let's go! "

" No, I'm staying! " Retorted this latter.

" Huh ? " Said his comrades, dumbfounded by his response! " But are you sick? Why do you want to stay? "

" Are you idiots or what? If Mugiwara is there, Lucy is there too! No way I let her fight Kuro! "

" But we will never put up with it! "

" No matter, I owe Lucy a debt, and I intend to honor her! "

With these words, he suddenly started to run, under the surprised gaze of these companions.

" But, Nanf…! "

" Yeah, well-spoken! " Announced the three children, before starting to follow him.

Then being alone, Afro and Rudo looked at each other before finally sighing.

" If we go, it's to die!

" It's clear ! But if we save Miss Lucy, then we will not be dead in vain! No, we will be dead as a man! "

Running, finally, in their turn, they caught up with their friends in order to go to the place of battle.

* * *

Suddenly regaining consciousness, Scorpio felt his body lose what it had gained in muscles before looking around.

" Hum? Why am I at the bottom of the cliff? "

" Idiot ! " Shouted Lucy, running to him! " You got hypnotized! "

" Hypnotized? "

Seeing that he had lowered his guard, Jango sent him a ring towards him, hoping to kill him. However, striking Zoro's saber, the object ends up being cut in half, after a short confrontation with him.

" That ? " Wondered the hypnotist, seeing his property fallen to the ground, in pieces.

" Now that you have shown us each of your little tricks, don't even think of succeeding in fooling us! " Zoro threatened him, advancing towards him.

"**Who is this punk again?**"

Staring at Zoro, Jango felt like he had seen him somewhere before. However, Zoro's recent ridiculous new haircut prevented him from recognizing him.

" Grrr! Stop believing you stronger just because your boyfriend to decimate my men! In front of me, you have no chance! "

" We bet ? "

Seeing him continue to advance, Jango then saw him rush on him, without he could not take any weapon to defend himself.

Unfortunately for Zoro, focusing only on Jango, he was surprised to perceive a knife running towards him, before sinking into his shoulder.

" AHHHHH! " He cried, stepping back.

" Zoro! " Panicked Nami and Usopp, seeing him hold the injured shoulder.

As surprised as the others, Lucy finally heard sneers coming from the boat, before two figures left the boat.

" Well, captain! A little lost without his precious men? " Siam asked him.

" In this case, we will give you a hand! " Buchi assured him.

" End of the action! " Then rejoices a little boy, seated on Buchi's shoulder.

" Grrr! Who are you? " Zoro asked them.

Siam licking his back, Siam taught him.

" As agile and crafty as a cat, I am Siam! "

" As strong and resistant as any feline! " Announced Buchi, ringing the bell he had around his neck! " I'm Buchi! "

" And me, having the piercing gaze of the cat preparing to shoot down its prey, I am Phelix! " Announced the child, with a cat hood on his head, pants with the tail of a cat and having dozens of knives hanging on his clothes.

" We are the Nyaban Brothers! " Announced the three newcomers.

" Eh eh ! You are well, you three! " Jango announced, pointing to Zoro and Scorpio! " If you want to do some exercise, these are two for you! "

" In this case, Siam, you go! " Buchi ordered him.

" No problem ! " The other man told him, turning to Zoro! " I'm going to be happy to…! "

Then glaring at him, Zoro managed to freeze him on the spot, while his eyes showed only contempt.

" Uh ... I ... I pass my turn! "

" Huh ? " Said Buchi! " Hey, it's enough to always hide! Go ahead and watch for once you are a man! "

" But… But my role is only to attack the small fry! You are the one attacking this kind of guy! "

" It's because you're weak! " Sneered Phelix, still perched on Buchi's shoulder.

Grunting at this comment, Siam ends up directing his claws towards Zoro, before affirming.

" Okay ! In this case, I will take care of him! "

Then, running away, clawing the air, he said.

" Get ready, I'm going to lacerate you in pieces! "

With a weary sigh, Scorpio wanted to know.

" Have you ever seen something so pathetic? "

" Even a kid could beat him! " Simply assured Zoro, pretending to cut Siam.

Nevertheless, suddenly changing his gaze, Siam made a magnificent leap over him, thus avoiding Zoro's sword without problem, before landing, upside down and hands resting on Zoro's shoulders.

" I hope you liked my staging! "

" A sort of … ! " Cried Zoro, turning immediately to attack him again.

Dodging again, Siam did several pirouettes, before dropping between him and his brothers.

" Eh eh ! Fooling you was easier than expected! And then, … ! "

Pointing to his back, he pointed to his two new sabers that they had just stolen.

" What … ? " Said Zoro.

" You see ? I can be both a cute little kitten frightened by the presence of a stranger…! "

Taking Zoro's two sabers, he suddenly threw them behind him, before finishing.

" But also a fearsome gutter cat! "

However, to his great astonishment, he was suddenly disemboweled, when Zoro sliced him with his only saber, while doubling him.

" Never swing my sabers! "

Then running towards the latter, to recover them, he ended up making a jump backwards, while Phelix had fun swinging some of his knives towards him, with dazzling precision. Aiming only at his vital organs, he launched them like a sniper with a machine gun. Being forced to stop, Zoro countered them with his last saber.

" And one! " He sneered, seeing Zoro stop.

" And two! " Giggled Siam, grabbing Zoro then, until he fell forward! " Be careful, next time, not to cut only my shirt! "

" And three! " Buchi roared, jumping into the air! " **APPLICATION OF THE CAT!** "

" **SAND BUSTER!** "

Suddenly taking a full blast of sand, Buchi and Felix were propelled backwards. Grimacing in pain, Buchi managed to keep his balance, however, and was able to land on his feet. Nevertheless, placing one knee on the ground, he rubbed his stomach, while glaring at Scorpio.

" Scrustaceousness! "

" Hey, we are arachnids, not crustaceans! retorted Scorpio, pointing to him and his tail! " And then, when you dare to fight an opponent three against one, I doubt it will be very fair play! "

Taking advantage of this, Zoro then managed to elbow Siam's jaw and was able to free himself before moving back to the sides of Scorpio.

" Tsss! I hate to admit it, but I owe you one! "

" We will talk about it again at the end of the fight! "

" Tsss, my eyes are full of sand! " Complained Phelix, rubbing them.

" Grrr, say that we were on the verge of having the other swordsman! " Ragged Buchi.

" No serious! " Assured him Siam! " He is not that tough! Our main opponent is this strange scorpion! Should we beat him, victory is certain! "

* * *

Being, meanwhile, with Luffy, Lucy did what she could to treat him with the bottle of alcohol and the few bandages that Usopp had entrusted to him. However, given the extent of her injury, she doubted it would cure him.

" **Hell, what to do? ****I don't know how to treat people as well as Wendy!** "

" Hey you ! " Suddenly cried Jango, behind his back! " Who allowed you to come here? "

She barely had time to turn around when she felt the hypnotist's hand grab her by the neck and begin to strangle her.

" Kids like you, I slaughter them without problem! "

" Lucy! " Cried Scorpio, seeing the hypnotist grab a new ring.

Placing himself on his way, Buchi assured him.

" You will not go anywhere! "

Throwing him another tornado of sand, the spirit had no trouble throwing it to the side. Nevertheless, leaping from his perch, Phelix found himself above him, and tossed him a multitude of knives. Blocking the latter without problem, Zoro positioned himself in front of Scorpio in order to protect him from the blades.

Laughing as for him, Siam taking advantage of the sand which fell everywhere to approach Zoro until he could slash his abdomen.

" AHHHHH! " He shouted, feeling the five claws sink into his body.

" This time, I got you! "

Seeing his teammate being injured, while Phelix resumed his place on the shoulder of Bushi, who stood up again, Scorpio could only grit his teeth, seeing Lucy about to be beheaded.

Taking advantage of the fact that no one was taking care of her, Nami suddenly managed to overtake the five fighters and ran to Jango, with his fighting stick in hand.

" Leave there, right away! " She ordered him.

She couldn't even approach him. Having gone so far, showing silent and useless, one of the Jango pirates suddenly swung his fist towards her, and struck her in the stomach. Unable to fight against his strength, the poor girl fell back, writhing in pain, while letting go of her weapon.

" Eh eh ! Where did you think you were going, my pretty one? We must not underestimate ourselves! After all, we are pirates! "

" You are all ridiculous! " Said Jango, staring at Lucy! " This is what it costs to go after pirates for whatever reason! "

" This is not any reason! " Retorted Lucy! " If we do that, it's for Usopp! There is no question of leaving your village to be looted without doing anything! "

" Lu ... Lucy? " Usopp wondered.

" Even if he is weak, he still came to challenge you! And even if he had been alone, he would have! A person as courageous as him, I will never leave him to flee! But that, I doubt that you can understand! "

" Indeed ! " Said Jango, lowering his weapon to his throat! " But I don't care! "

" **NAMARI BOSHI!** "

Struck on the cheek, Jango felt his head hit by a metallic object, causing it to fall to the side. Then letting go of Lucy, he allowed the latter to move away from him, while he got up while putting his hand to her cheek.

" Who ... Who did this? "

" Me too, I would never abandon my companions! " Assured Usopp, with his slingshot in hand! " If everyone is fighting and putting their lives on the line, I would too! Yes, as a great pirate would do! "

" Great pirate? " Repeated Jango, taking up his ring! " We'll see if you keep saying that when I have you ...! "

Suddenly opening his mouth, he took a step back, while affirming.

" Wait, I can explain everything to you! "

Still catching her breath, Lucy turned her gaze up the slope, to start shaking too.

"**What is he doing here?**" "

Freezing in turn, Siam and Buchi stopped attacking Zoro and Scorpio, much to Phelix's amazement.

" Hey, what are you doing? "

" He ... he is here ! " Remarked Buchi.

" Captain Kuro! " Said Siam, pointing to him.

" Hum? " Said the other three, seeing the silhouette in the distance.

Being there, Klahadoll carefully examined the scene before him. Seeing Usopp injured near him Zoro and Scorpio fighting against the Nyaban Brothers; Nami on the ground facing his injured men for the most part, and Jango not far from Lucy and Luffy, he ends up showing a vein on his forehead, while screaming.

" No but what does he know happened here, bunch of incapacitated people? "

" Hey, where are you taking me? " Wanted to know Kaya.

Flying in the air, Raynare carried the latter in his arms, while affirming.

" If you want to know, just keep quiet and shut up! "

" But I'm tired of all this! " Retorted Kaya! " I don't even know how to consider you! Are you kind or mean? "

''** I can't even tell you! "**

" **Hein?** "

Finally ignoring him, Raynare went down suddenly before having them put down in the forest, not far from the sea.

" Here we are ! "

" Arrived where? "

Walking to the edge of the forest, Raynare motioned for him to follow her. Joining her, Kaya couldn't help but show surprise on her face, seeing the place of the battle, right in front of her.

" That … ? " She wondered, looking around! " Usopp…? Klahadoll? Pirates? But that … ? That … ? "

" I told you yesterday that something was going to happen ! " Raynare remarked, enjoying seeing her so confused! Well, to sum it all up, Klahadoll, better known as Kuro is the leader of these pirates! " And Mugiwara, the boy with a straw hat, is fighting them with the red-haired blonde and surely Usopp and this guy with the strange tail! And also … !

Freezing then, she suddenly burst out laughing, while seeing the head of Zoro.

" Oh, nice ! What is this ridiculous hairstyle? "

Preferring to ignore her laughter, Kaya focused instead on the man who had been with him for exactly three years.

" Klahadoll? But it's impossible ! He … ! "

Then she fell silent, hearing the manopen her mouth.

* * *

" In my opinion, it seems to me to have been very clear on the fact of having specified that the attack on the village should be made at dawn! And yet, the sun may have risen for quite a while, I find you here, being arrested by some kids? No, but can you explain to me what you make? I hope for you that you have a good excuse to justify this to me! "

" We… we're dead! " Someone said.

" He will kill us all! "

Seeing the pirates start backing up to get closer to Jango, Nami managed to get up, while putting his hand on his aching belly. Glancing at the newcomer, she could only pester.

" It really comes at the worst time! "

" So it's him, Captain Kuro? wanted to know Felix, seeing him for the first time! Honestly, I expected someone else when you explained to me what he had done when you were under his command! It doesn't look that bad to me! "

Still silent, Zoro stared at the man to find the trace of any weapon on him.

"**If he came this far, it was because he guessed that his crew had encountered problems! ****He must not have come empty-handed! ****So, did he eat a devil fruit, or are his weapons in his bag?** "

" But… But it's because of your information! " Cried Jango! " You told me yesterday that we wouldn't need to fear these kids! They are much stronger than we thought! "

" Hum? " Said Kuro, staring at Scorpio and Zoro! " Ah really ? It is true that I expected them to slow you down, but from there to put you late ... it's really pathetic! The crew is really not what it used to be! "

" What? What are you saying ? " Cried Siam.

" See your language, Kuro! " Buchi advised him! We, the Nyaban Brothers, we are no longer what we were before!

" We attack him? " Wanted to know Phelix.

He had no answer. Nevertheless, suddenly flinging towards their former captain, the Nyaban brothers quickly showed their attention.

" No ! Siam, Buchi , Phelix! Come back here! " Jango ordered them.

Too late. Deciding to show Kuro their true strength, the trio rushed at him, all claws or blades outside, ready to slash him in pieces.

" You are nothing in our eyes, Kuro! "

" Yes, we've spent the past three years fighting other pirates! Our forces have therefore increased tenfold! "

" We're going to turn you into a cat pie! "

Sighing then, Kuro just threw his bag up in the air, while his opponents were only two meters from him.

" Mow! " Said the Nyaban Brothers before attacking him.

But to their surprise, the claws of Siam and Buchi, as well as Phelix's knives only tore the bag he had just thrown.

" That … ? " They wondered, looking in all directions! " Where is he ? "

" Band of idiots! " Roared Jango! " Come back quickly ! "

Too late. Suddenly being cut mercilessly, Phelix coughed up blood, while a huge wound had opened in his abdomen. And before Buchi could recover it, Kuro's bloody claws were placed at the level of his neck and that of Siam.

" See what will happen to you, if you ever move! "

Seeing Phelix's body crashing to the ground shocked more than one. Hands in front of his mouth, Kaya had a sudden urge to vomit, seeing what he had just done.

" A kid ! He killed a child! "

" Mmmh, so he even kills his crew members! " Raynare understood.

" Tsss! " Said Scorpio, seeing him do it! " So is it for them to team up? It disgusts us! "

" Oh, you know, a lot of crews I met were like that! " Zoro assured him! " Ours is a bit strange! "

"Ho… How did he dare? " Wanted to know Lucy, seeing the body of Felix lying on the ground.

" The technique of velvet steps! " Murmured Jango! " He always knows how to handle it! "

" You are really just a bunch of finished morons! " Said Kuro, while he still had Buchi and Siam at his mercy! " I hired you for a simple mission so I wholeheartedly looked forward to seeing you carry it out! "

" How did he do it? " Wanted to know Nami, seeing him move as fast as the wind! " Even against Zoro, they had not hesitated to confront him! And there they tremble with fear! "

As for herself, Lucy was already walking away from Jango, while her men came towards him.

" Captain Jango, what do we do? "

" Now that Kuro is here, we will be killed! "

" I beg you, hypnotize him, while we can flee! "

" Band of idiots! If I had been able to do this, do you really think I would not be doing it already? With his extraordinary speed, I would not even have the time necessary to hypnotize him before having my throat cut! "

Seeming to be able to hear them, Kuro suddenly said.

" I killed this kid, because he not only attacked me, but also called shabby! However, now that I think I have shown you that this was not the case, I will also show you my extreme kindness, giving you a chance to show me your worth, in my eyes! "

Releasing Buchi and Siam, he said.

" I leave you five minutes to liquidate all these people! However, I myself had a few small problems that night! Therefore, please spare one of the two girls so that I can then ask her about the sudden disappearance of Kaya! "

" Five ... Five minutes? " Repeated Jango, swallowing! " Uh ... yes, of course! We can fix this problem very well in five minutes! They just need to get rid of this show-off with his saber and the other with his strange tail! Go ahead, Siam and Buchi!

However, the latter two remained motionless, only looking at Phelix's body on the ground. Seeing them clenching their fists, Kuro warns them.

" No need to tell you that seeing you stay here means, for me, that you refuse my offer! "

Trembling then, the two brothers finally ended up rushing on Scorpio and Zoro. Seeing them do so, the spirit then stood before the swordsman, before assuring him.

" Leave it, I'll take care of it! "

" What? Go away, yes! I can take care of them all by myself! "

" Take me these two clowns! " Cried Jango.

Suddenly passing in front of her, Lucy's whip suddenly wrapped around Zoro's two swords.

" That … ? " Jango wondered.

" Nami! " Cried Lucy, before spinning her whip, until the two sabers were thrown into the air.

Seeing them fall towards her, the redhead nodded, before ensuring.

" I have ! "

Then using her stick, she struck the two sabers, in the air, so that they could fly towards Zoro.

" Hey, what are you doing with my swords? Wanted to know Zoro! The next one who does that, I ...! "

He then fell silent, noticing that his sabers fell straight on him.

" Don't say " thank you "! "

Smiling immediately, Zoro hastened to grab his sabers, while declaring.

" Thank you girls !

" With one or three sabers, it won't change anything! affirmed the Nyaban Brothers.

" Band fool, I'll show you what a real handler with three swords! "

Seeing him suddenly position himself, Jango ends up having an illumination.

" This guy is ...! "

" RAINS OF CLAWS ! " nnounced the two cats.

" SAND SPEAR! "

" TIGER SLASH! "

In a moment, a bundle of sand struck Siam until it smashed against the wall of a cliff, while Buchi was ripped open by Zoro. Seeing Buchi fall at his feet, with two large cuts in his stomach, Jango chattered his teeth as he stared at Zoro:

" That's… It's Roronoa Zoro! I hadn't recognized him with his strange hairstyle on his head! "

" Ah, they have the other two Nyaban brothers at once! " Someone feared.

" And even with Phelix, that would not have changed anything! But where do these guys come from? "

" Attention, more than four minutes! " Kuro announced.

" Tsss, stop the stopwatch! " Zoro advised him.

" They will only take a few seconds to destroy you! " Scorpio assured him.

" Im… Impressive! " Cried Usopp, from where he was! " Even in numbers, they never cease to show their superiority in strength! "

But while Zoro and Scorpio took a step towards Kuro, they could hear a faint.

" That ... Captain! "

" Hum? " They both did, when they saw Buchi straighten up.

Grabbing Jango's leg, Buchi ends up begging him.

" Quick, hypnotize me! I ... I'm going to get rid of them! "

" It's nice to have saved it! " Scorpio mocked.

" It was his layer of fat that absorbed the shock! " Zoro replied.

Nevertheless, the two froze, distinguishing Buchi's body gradually changing while it tripled in size, so as to be nothing more than a bunch of muscles.

" No, but it's a joke? "

" It has nothing more to do with the obese of earlier! "

And as if to prove it, Buchi suddenly jumped into the air and used his new form to try to crush them.

" **SANDER BLAST!** " Cried Scorpio.

Taking the sand tornado, Buchi did not in any way get infected by it and continued to fall on them. Finally jumping to the sides, his two opponents saw him crash heavily where they were, while literally destroying the ground and the surroundings.

" There will be something else! " Zoro understood.

"**We can't win like this!**" remarked Nami, noting that things were turning in the air against them! **Even if Zoro and Scorpio won against him, they will certainly no longer be able to measure up against Kuro! If only Raynare were there! ****Or … !** "

Suddenly thinking of Luffy, she saw the latter still lying on the ground. No matter how hurt he was, he was the only hope of defeating all these people, in Nami's eyes. Then running towards him, the latter began to overtake most of the pirates, who were either too shocked by the presence of Kuro, or afraid of being killed.

However, coming out of his trance, one of them ends up turning towards her, before shouting.

_" ey, where do you think you're going, like that? "

But before he could do something, a whip wrapped around him, causing him to lose his balance.

" That … ? " He wondered! " What is that thing ? "

" What is happening ? " Wanted to know another pirate, while placing himself on the path of Nami.

" **LUCY**…! " Suddenly cried someone.

And before he could do anything, the pirate received Lucy's foot in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

" **KICK!** "

" No, but what was that? " Wanted to know other pirates, seeing Lucy put one of their own to the carpet.

" More than three minutes! " Kuro announced.

Seeing Buchi begin to take matters into their own hands with their two main adversaries, Jango turned to Nami to see her scurrying towards Luffy.

" **Hum? ****Is she planning to wake up the other kid? ****Normally, I would say she is crazy, but after all that I have seen, it is better to take my precautions!** "

Rummaging again in his pockets, he nonetheless began to growl, noticing that he had only three rings left on him.

" **I don't believe it ! ****To say that I am reduced to using my emergency rings !** "

Then swirling one of them around his finger, he propelled it towards the redhead, who continued to run, until the point of arriving in front of Luffy.

" Nami! Warning ! " Shouted Lucy.

" Hein? " Said the navigator, then walking on Luffy's face.

Scared when she saw Jango's ring sink on her, it was even more so when Luffy's hand grabbed his ankle, to make it fall to the ground.

" No but, it's not ok Nami, to crush me? " Roared Luffy, getting up.

But hardly had he had time to say that when the hypnotist's ring hit him in the face.

" But what a fool! " Couldn't help pestering Raynare when he saw him hiding out.

" Damn it ! I really don't know if it's coming at the right or the wrong time! " Said Zoro.

" More than two minutes! " Kuro announced.


	17. I am looking for a corrector

Hello, I'm just writing this text to announce that I am looking for a proofreader so that someone can correct my spelling or grammar mistakes. Indeed,because of being French, my English vocabulary is far from perfect and many have remarked to me about it. It's for this reason that I adress you to find out if any of you would be interested in helping me, please.

Moreover, I would look for a person to whom I could give my texts, before publishing them so that he gives me his opinion. Indeed, due to the fact of adding characters, I will, gradually, feel obliged to change the original story of One Piece. Therefore, to be sure Idon't write shit, I would like someone to give me their opinion so that I can write a good story before I publish it.

Thanks


	18. A real pirate captain? Kuro's cruelty!

Chapter 15

" Luffy! " Horrified Usopp, seeing him fall back.

Nevertheless, catching up in time, the boy managed to get up while the Jango disc was trapped between his teeth. Exhaling for a long time, he couldn't help grimacing, while his lips had been cut.

Then, dropping the ring to the ground, he suddenly put his hand on his abdomen, where he had been injured, and then fixed Jango with a dark look.

" You again, you filthy bastard? "

" Ho ... How is it possible? " Feared this latter! " You ... you should be dead! "

" It takes more than simple cutting rings to beat me! " He announced.

Seeing him standing, Nami let out a long sigh. She hadn't said it but could only feel relief when she saw Luffy alive when she thought he had been killed.

" Luffy! Glad to see you standing! Come on, settle their account! "

" No problem ! Are you going to watch me do it? "

" No, I did what I had to do! she announced, with a big smile! So, now I'm going to loot their boat! "

" Ha ha! You don't lose the north, you! " Sneered Luffy, before putting his hat on his head! " Well, I'll take care of these guys! "

" Don't ... move! " Jango ordered, while thinking of a way to kill him.

" You only have one minute left! " Kuro announced.

" Oh, you start to annoy me! " Scorpio announced, pointing his tail at him! **SANDER BLAST**!

Tilting his body to the side, Kuro easily dodged the attack, while his gaze showed only cruelty and a certain form of excitement.

" If you insist … ! "

Then, leaning on him, he pointed his long claws forward, ready to cut him. Still, blocking the latter, Zoro managed to stop him, while declaring.

" It's rather interesting weapons that you have there! But tell me, can you at least use it, Mister Butler? "

" **STEALTH FOOT**! " Cried Kuro.

Disappearing then from the sight of Zoro, he made him shudder, suddenly pressing his back against hers. Seeming to have teleported, he didn't even give Zoro time to react, when he hurt him. Then turning around, Zoro was once again scratched in the chest and fell to the ground.

Seeing this, Scorpio was about to aim at Kuro, when Buchi's fist crashed into his face, and smashed him against the cliff. Straightening up with great difficulty, the spirit could see Buchi showing a victorious face, while Kuro walked towards Zoro.

However, getting up while grimacing, this latter announced.

" It really didn't go far! "

" What are you talking about ? " Asked Kuro! " I touched you! "

" No, I'm talking about my back! If I had had a back injury, it would have been a great dishonor for me! Especially if it had been made by a pseudo-captain like you! "

" You are looking for that much to die for? "

" Not really ! " Sneered Zoro, getting up! " But if I have to die in a minute, I hope at least not to regret anything once I am in my grave! "

" In this case, I tell you that your life ends here! " Cried Kuro, preparing to slaughter his throat.

Suddenly seeing an opening, Raynare came out of her hiding place, leaving Kaya in place and rushed into the air. Once done, a multitude of spears were created around it, before being launched towards Kuro.

Hearing these last fuses towards him, the captain could not hide his surprise, by perceiving this surprise attack, and had to use all his speed in order to dodge them. Thus, while Zoro had retreated to be out of their trajectories, a real shower of spears had fallen on Kuro, thus raising a large cloud of dust.

Once the attack ended, Raynare dropped to ground level, while asserting.

" Decidedly, I wonder what you would do without me! "

However, instead of congratulations, she was only entitled to a roar from Zoro who roared.

" No, but it is only now that you arrive, you? "

Then staring at him, Raynare laughed again, pointing to her hair.

" Hahaha! The hairstyle ! What happened to you ? "

Blushing in shame, Zoro roared.

" Where have you been during all this time? "

" Me ? Let's say that I managed to prevent this guy from succeeding in his kidnapping! "

" So, it was you!" Understood a voice.

" Hum? " Zoro and Raynare said, while the cloud of dust disappeared.

There, in front of them, and surrounded by a multitude of spears disappearing one after the other, Kuro was still standing and unharmed. Nevertheless, grimacing while a cut had been made to his cheek, he soon forgot the pain, while anger took place.

" Are you the one who kidnapped Kaya? No, but do you have the idea that you put all my precious plan in jeopardy? "

" And what do I do with it? " Asked the fallen angel, gaining altitude, so that he could not reach it "! We are not allies and even less friends! "

" I confirm that ! And that's why I would do it in any way possible to make you spit the song! "

Disappearing again, he left Zoro perplexed, before the latter raised his head, feeling a current of air rising upwards.

" Raynare, he's going for you! "

" What? "

Too late. Appearing in his back, Kuro slashed the latter, until he lost altitude. Then, then turning a good kick, he made it crash against the ground, while he touched the latter with the grace of a cat.

" Where is Kaya? "

Seeing him approach Raynare, Zoro tried to stop him, until Buchi came upon him and tried to pierce him with his claws. Blocking them just in time, however, the swordsman could not do anything to help Raynare, who had great difficulty getting back on his feet.

" Raynare! " Said Lucy, running towards her.

Nevertheless, standing in front of her, alongside Jango, the pirates of Kuro decided to prevent her from continuing, thus hoping to avoid being killed by Kuro.

The latter, grabbing Raynare by his hair, lifted her until his face was in front of her.

" Are you going to talk? "

Trying to take him by surprise, the fallen angel created a spear in his hand. However, faster than her, Kuro scratched her face, then created three scars crossing the latter. Screaming in pain, Raynare rolled to the ground, while placing his hands on his aching face.

" Ah, you bastard! I ... I'm going to kill you! "

" This is my last warning! Tell me where is Kaya! "

" Kiss my ass ! " Cried Raynare, managing to throw a spear of light at the man.

Dodging the latter without problem, Kuro could then see the fallen angel fly in the air, before creating two other spears in his hands. Then spinning the latter, she launched them at the same time. Suddenly joining together, the two rotary lances created a strong air current, which enveloped them, until it formed a sort of mini-tornado, which rushed straight towards Kuro.

" That … ? " Both Kuro and Raynare wondered, seeing this attack.

Nevertheless, finally separating, the two spears made the tornado disappear and even lost precision. Thus piercing the ground without Kuro needing to avoid them, they did no use while death floated above Raynare.

" I don't know what you are doing but it failed! Very well, prepare to die slowly! " Kuro announced.

But before he could do anything, a voice begged him to stop.

" Klahadoll, don't kill her, please! "

" Hein? " He wondered, recognizing that voice too well.

" Kaya? " Usopp wondered, seeing her come out of her hiding place.

" No, but what an idiot! " Cried Raynare! " Go back and hide! It's an order ! "

Ignoring him, Kaya only stared at Kuro with such an angry look that he surprised the man.

" Miss Kaya? You here ? I am very surprised! "

" Cease this little game with me, Klahadoll! I know everything and I saw everything! You ... You're just a monster! "

Laughing at this, the butler said.

" Calm down ! That can't help but be surprised to see you standing up and out of your room! You who are usually so frail! "

" In this case, explain to her why she is so weak!" Raynare advised him.

" What? " The two people were surprised, as was Usopp.

Suddenly rummaging in the pockets of his clothes, Raynare took out a sachet of powdered medicine, half emptied. Dropping it to the floor, she wanted to know.

" Do you recognize this? "

" It's ... This is the medicine I'm taking! " Stated Kaya.

" Indeed, I found it on your bedside table, when I kidnapped you! To tell the truth, I admit to having searched your room a bit to steal everything there was of interest before you kidnapped! However, the only thing I found was that this drug, but which does not have one! It's drugs! "

" What… drugs? But … ? "

" You bastard ! " Roared Usopp, staring at Klahadoll! " You have been giving Kaya's medicine for all this time, right? And since she trusted you, she never doubted that you would replace him with drugs! "

" But why … ? " Wanted to know Kaya! " It does not mean anything ! Why drug me? "

" To make you weak enough to prevent you from leaving the island! " Raynare taught him! " This island is isolated and there is not the slightest soldier here! What better place than this to attack the village without there being a problem? This is why he drugged you, while directing the fault of your pitiful state towards depression, following the death of your parents! "

Remaining silent, Kuro then smiled, while affirming.

" Well done ! If I didn't have my gloves, it would have been a long time since I applauded your intelligence! Ah, if only the latter could influence the stupidity of my men! "

Then pointing to his claws, he said.

" I am the one and only responsible for the deplorable state of Kaya! And also, the reason why these men are here to raze the village! "

" In that case, stop it immediately! Is it my fortune you want? Very well, I leave it to you if you want it! But, in exchange, leave immediately from here! The life of the villagers is more precious than any amount of money! "

" Unfortunately, it's not just your fortune that I covet! replied Kuro! If it were only that, I could have just kidnapped you, as I wanted to do and then kill you, after Jango hypnotized you! No, if all my crew is here, it is only to kill all the people of this island! "

" What? But why ? This village is nothing important! It is only me who is a huge fortune! "

" Oh, that I know that too well! However, this village has something that attracted me! Calm ! "

" Calm ? "

" Yes ! Here, there is never a stir and the navy is never present! Yes, here I will finally be able to retire! I will finally be able to end this life of barbarian chased by the authorities of justice to finally rest and live until the end of my days in peace, with your fortune! "

" Hein? What is he saying? " One of his men wondered.

" He wants to stay here to live in peace? "

" Bah, basically, it's not worse! If we manage to leave here alive, we will be sure to never see him again! "

Clenching her fist, Lucy gritted her teeth, while muttering.

" He wants to kill everyone ... for that? He wants to kill the villagers of this island for a story of tranquility? "

" You didn't ring the bell! "Roared a pirate, attacking him from behind! " Get out! "

Then grabbing his wrist, to stop it, Luffy then swung his fist in his face, while affirming.

" It's you who releases! "

However, seeing Lucy motionless, her captain asked her.

" Hey, how are you? "

" There is no question of letting him do it! " Said Lucy, with anger that filled her voice! " There is no question that we let the villagers be massacred by this tyrant! "

" Klahadoll, I beg you! You ...! " Kaya started.

" Stop with that stupid name! Kuro ordered him! I hate being called Kuro! However, when you call me Klahadoll, it only brings back to me the memories that we spent together! Yes, for three long years, when I had to try to gain your trust, I forced myself to refrain from killing you every moment, every time I had to satisfy the least of your desires as a spoiled rotten child! And I waited a long time for the day when I could finally cut your throat, so that I finally stopped hearing your irritable voice! So if you want to make me happy, wait here nicely for me to sort out a few things, and I'll come to you afterwards to kill you! "

" Sale junk! " Then called Usopp, running towards him.

With his slingshot already in his hand, he aimed at the man's head, while preparing to launch a special ball for him.

" You will cost my explosive ball! "

However, barely giving him a look, Klahadoll eventually moved in front of him, before he could fire his projectile.

" What? "

" You also get on my nerves! I'll cut you! "

Then lacerating his stomach, as he had done with phelix, Kuro made him fall back, with a wound in the abdomen.

" Usopp! " Kaya horrified, seeing him spit blood.

" Ka ... ya! Save yourself! "

" Some manure! " Said Kuro, crushing his chest at the level of his wound! " When will you finally learn your place? "

It was too much. Taking advantage of Luffy's opening the way by knocking out a new pirate, Lucy rushed to the top of the cliff and ran towards Kuro, while clutching his whip in his hand.

" Sale junk! "

" Lucy, no! " Cried Scorpio, trying to stop him.

Kicking Zoro to eject him a few yards from him, Buchi turned to the spirit and pretended to punch him to prevent him from joining the girl.

" Clear, you! **SANDER BLAST**! "

Barely stepping back from being hit by the tornado, Buchi ran to him and forced Scorpio to back off to avoid his attacks.

Hearing Lucy rush over him, Kuro giggled while questioning her.

" You haven't learned the lesson this morning? Wasn't the loss of your stupid canasson enough? "

Then showing more hatred, thinking back to what the man had done to Sagitarius, Lucy failed to appeal to his reason and kept running towards him. Finally making his whip click towards him, she nevertheless ended up widening her eyes, perceiving him dodging the end of the latter without the slightest problem.

" You are really desperate! But OK, … ! "

Showing his long claws which he pointed towards her, he affirmed.

" If you want to be killed first, I would be happy to do so! "

"** I will die ?** " Wondered Lucy.

Suddenly coming out of nowhere, Rudo caught the man by surprise and managed to stop him before he could react in time.

" That … ? "

Nanf and Afro threw themselves out of the forest and threw themselves on him and gave him a double punch which knocked the man to the ground. Seeing him collapse, with his glasses broken, the three men looked surprised, while declaring.

" We ... Did we get it? "

" You ...? " Wondered Lucy.

In turn, coming out of the forest with a bat or a frying pan in hand, the pirates of Usopp struck Kuro in the head several times to knock him out for good. Seeing them do so, Nanf said.

" Uh, we had already done the job! "

" It was for what he had done to our captain! " Carrot said.

" In any case, it relieves! " Assured Piment.

" But what are you doing there? "Wanted to know Lucy.

Rushing towards her, the trio of pirates affirmed.

" We came to protect you, Miss Lucy! "

" Especially that it is me who is done most of the work! " Said Rudo, trying to impress him.

" Hein? Didn't you see my uppercut or what? " Asked Afro! " It was I who knocked him out the right way! "

" Don't listen to them miss, it's thanks to me if this odious pirate did nothing to you! " Nanf retorted.

Rushing, when to Usopp, the children could only be horrified by his condition.

" Captain, are you okay? "

" What ... What are you three doing here? I ... I told you ... to ... stay in the village! "

" No way ! We too want to fight to save Kaya and the rest of the village! "

" We are the gang at Usopp after all! It is our duty to help you captain! "

" Band of idiots, this is not a game! "

" Take it easy ! " Nanf advised him, pretending to help him get up! " We put him on the carpet, so it's okay! "

" Who is mats? "

Freezing then, all the people at the top of the slope, Raynare understood, could only feel cold sweats on their backs, while a dark presence was felt. Turning around then, they could only move back, while Kuro's silhouette was facing them.

Seeing this too, Luffy could hear Jango and the rest of the crew start to tremble as the hypnotist noticed.

" If these idiots made Kuro angry, it will bard for us! "

" There, I can affirm that I am very passably irritated! said Kuro, while the number of veins visible on his forehead only increased! You are even more annoying than the soldiers of the navy! "

" Perhaps ! " Said Lucy! " But, at least we can never corrupt us! "

" You what ? " Kuro wondered.

" I know everything about your story! " Affirmed the mage! " You were supposed to have been executed by the navy, right? So if you are in front of us, I guess you gave them money so that the soldiers could spare you! Am i not right? "

" No, you're wrong! " Replied Kuro! " I just used the powers of Jango! "

" What do you mean ? Don't tell me that you managed to hypnotize all the soldiers of the navy to make believe in your death! "

" No, I only needed to hypnotize two people! The soldier who thought he captured me and the member of my crew who pretended to be me and who died in my place! "

Pure surprise was visible on Lucy's face as she dropped her whip without realizing it.

" You ... sacrificed one of your men? "

" Yes and so ? What is wrong? Isn't that what a crew is for? Frankly, what good is it to be the captain, if it is not even to allow you to live longer than your crew who serve you as pawns! "

" How ... How can you say that? " Roared Lucy.

Suddenly coughing, Phelix coughed up blood, while his body was only a few yards from them. Seeing him, Kuro said.

" Tsss, is he still alive? "

"**He does this for all his crew!** " Thought Lucy! " **He kills them indiscriminately, as Morgan did with his men! However, he is even worse than the latter, since his murders are premeditated! He is really the worst scoundrel!** "

Unable to restrain her anger, Lucy turned to the rest of Kuro's men before screaming.

" And you, what are you making, damn it? "

"Hein? " Wondered their latter, looking at her.

" This man is killing your comrades and risks constantly doing the same with you and you continue to fight for him? Are you stupid? "

" Tsss! Shut up ! There is nothing we can do against him! "

" Yes, all we can do is obey his orders to stay alive! Nothing more ! "

" And that's exactly what I expect from my crew! " Assured Kuro.

" Junk! " Repeated Lucy, trying to hit him.

Nevertheless, seeing her simply that as a pure waste of time, Kuro passed behind her, without bothering to kill her, before calling.

" Jango! "

" Um yes ? "

" The person you need to hypnotize is right here! You know what you have to do, I think! "

" Y… Yes, of course! Hypnotize her to write her will! "

" Very well in this case, do it! "

Then looking at Luffy, Zoro and Scorpio standing up to his men, he said.

" I will kill these three! You, do as I asked you to do and then kill Kaya and all the others who accompany him! However, … ! "

Watching Raynare fly, while reaching for his wounds, he ordered.

" You will spare me this girl! I want to torture her and kill her personally! "

" Uh ... well! "

" Hey, where do you think you're going? " Asked Luffy.

Nevertheless, standing in front of him, the rest of the pirates pointed their swords towards him, while asserting.

" You will not block our captain, Mugiwara! "

" Yeah, as long as it saves our lives, taking a beating against you is nothing! "

" In this case, you're just a bunch of idiots! " Luffy said.

Joking about it, Jango moved up the slope, while Buchi busied himself with preventing Zoro and Scorpio from stopping him. Once he found himself in front of the children and the trio of pirates, he twirled his two remaining rings, while asking.

" So who will go there first? "

Finding him less fearful than Kuro, Nanf and the two others positioned themselves before Lucy to protect her, while the trio of children did the same, surrounding their captain.

" I ... Idiots! Go quickly! "

" No question, captain! We are not going to run away! "

" No, it's not to flee! Go and take Kaya with you to protect her! "

" Hein? "

" It's only you who can protect it guys! So take it with you so these men don't hurt him! I'm counting on you to take him away from here! Your captain orders you to! "

" But captain, we ...! "

The sound of a body falling to the ground was heard. Then turning around, everyone could see Kaya who had just collapsed suddenly on the ground.

" What ... Kaya? "

Smiling as she saw her, Klahadoll said.

" It's not too soon ! "

Seeing this, Raynare noticed.

" I found it strange that you only use a simple drug to weaken it! Tell me, what you gave her was killing her slowly, right? "

" Indeed ! After all, I thought to myself this: if my plan didn't work, would I leave here leaving this little plague alive? The answer was of course: no! You understand ? "

" You still haven't ...? " Horrified Usopp.

" Yes ! The drug acts like a poison! And I dosed it as it should to have an effect today! Clearly, even if you keep me from killing her, the drugs will do it for me and will eventually kill her before tonight! "

Hearing it, Usopp could only growl in anger, while Lucy clenched her fist so hard that she trembled.

" Miss Lucy, you ... ? " Afro started.

" Bring Kaya, and leave here too! " Lucy ordered them! " Protect there! "

" But we are not going to leave you alone to fight against these monsters! "

Then giving them a look showing only hatred, Lucy ordered them.

" Do it! "

Unable to nod, Rudo took Kaya and placed her on his back. Seeing them do it, Jango retorted.

" Where do you think you are going? "

Suddenly taking a projectile in the back, he glared at Usopp, while the latter had just aimed at him with a lead ball.

" Motherfucker ! "

" Guys ! Run away ! " Shouted Usopp! " Guide these people through the forest and find a hiding place! "

" Yes, captain! " Assured the children, running towards the forest, followed by Baggy's men.

Getting ready to do the same, Nanf suddenly stopped when Lucy took her arm before pointing to Phelix.

" Take this boy with you! "

" What? But he is an enemy! "

" It remains a child! Take it, and take it to the village! "

" Well ! "

Then taking the child, he fled into the forest, very quickly followed by Jango.

Seeing them go, Lucy heaved a sigh of relief, before hearing a furious groan. Seeing the scene, Buchi had finally ejected Zoro against the cliff before running towards the fugitives.

" That … ? " Said Kuro, seeing him pass him! " What are you doing, idiot? "

Ignoring him completely, Buchi was about to return to the forest, when Lucy positioned himself in front of him, while spreading his arms.

" Stop that! "

" Grrr! " The man simply said, getting ready to cut it into pieces.

" We just want to save your friend! " She cried, closing her eyes.

At that moment, Bushi came to a stop, while his claws were only a few unhappy inches from the blonde's face. Appearing to stare at her, he tried to repeat the words she had just said. Noticing this, Lucy exclaimed:

" We want him no harm! We just want to take him to the village for treatment! He's your friend, right? If so, let my friends take it! Only then can we save him! "

Still frozen, Buchi could do nothing when Scorpio found himself next to him, before pointing his tail in his direction.

" **SANDER SPEAR !** "

Flying literally, Buchi's huge mass ejected against the cliff, where he simply collapsed, resuming its normal appearance. Then, sitting still, he did not move, while no one could guess if he was still conscious or not.

" Scorpio, why did you do that? " Lucy asked her.

" Better to do, as a precaution! " Scorpio assured him, looking towards Kuro's crew, fighting Luffy.

Being ejected one after the other on the ground, the latter were no match for Luffy. However, they may have taken themselves beating on beating, they always stood up in order to fight the man again. Some of them already had bloody faces and therefore appeared to be on the verge of unconsciousness.

" But… what do they make? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" It's simple! " Raynare affirmed, while fixing Kuro! "Fear prevents them from giving up! They know what will happen if they disappoint their captain again! So rather than being killed, they desperately try to beat Luffy despite the blows they receive! That's it or death! "

" It's… it's horrible! "

" What… what do you expect from this man? " Wanted to know Usopp, trying in vain to get up! He has no mercy on anyone!

" It is, indeed! " Sneered the man.

" Motherfucker ! So you have no compassion for Miss Kaya despite all this time spent with her? "

" Are you deaf, my word? It seems to me to have already said that these three years spent with her were only a series of daily humiliations! Nothing more ! "

" Hey, well, in that case, be sure that I would never let you kill her! "Shouted Usopp.

" Oh ? You dare say that when you can't even get up? "

But suddenly, leaning on the ground, Usopp started to stand up while clenching his teeth, as blood escaped from his wound.

" Don't make me laugh ! I ... I'm still able ... to fight!

Finally, uttering a cry of heart, in order to evacuate all the pain in him, he finally stood up, under the surprised gaze of Kuro.

" Can you still stand? "

" Of course ! Me alive, I would never let you apply your plan! You dared to abuse the confidence of the villagers as well as the kindness of Kaya! I would never forgive you! "

Nevertheless, wanting to take a step towards the butler, the poor combatant felt his legs tremble before falling forward, no longer having the strength to walk.


	19. You will not kill anyone ! Luffy vs Kuro

Chapter 16

Trying to get up, Usopp felt that none of his muscles were willing to obey him. He didn't even feel his lower body anymore.

" I'm… paralyzed! "

Sneering then, hearing him, Kuro exclaimed.

" You are pitiful! And then, what's the use of getting up? You want to catch up with Jango, right? Given your physical condition, it's impossible for you! And even if you did, you could never beat it! So, a word of advice, sit quietly there while I massacre each of your friends! "

" No way ! " Roared Usopp, sobbing in frustration! " I'm the great captain Usopp! A superman among the greatest warriors on this earth, as well as the brave protector of this place! And never, never you hear me, I would not let you harm this village! "

Listening to him without saying anything, Zoro, Raynare and Scorpio remained stony, unlike Lucy who bit her lip to the point of making her bleed. At that moment, she was mad at herself. She blamed herself for not being stronger in order to come to the aid of Usopp.

As for Luffy, having stopped fighting, he simply began to look at his friend, on the ground, while the other pirates affirmed.

" But what does this idiot say? "

" It is impossible to defeat Captain Kuro! "

" Even a boat with a whole regiment of soldiers could not defeat it! "

" That he stays on the ground, it's better for him! "

Noting that they were no longer paying attention to him, Luffy suddenly stretched his leg to the maximum.

" **GUM GUM WHIP!** "

Then being all struck by his attack, the pirates were thrown to the side and fell heavily to the ground. Yet despite this, some were already starting to get up, even if it made them spit blood.

Seeing this, Luffy preferred to move away from them, in order to run towards Kuro. If these pirates did not give up because of their captain, then defeating the latter would be tantamount to finishing this fight for good.

" ZORO! " He cried then.

Seeing him coming towards him, the swordsman simply nods, before walking towards Usopp and picking him up to put him on his shoulder.

" Get ready ! I'm taking you to the forest! "

" Tha… Thank you! And sorry to be a nuisance! "

" Oh, it's nothing! And then, without you, I couldn't know where to go! "

Then turning to the two girls, he questioned them.

" You come ? "

" No way ! " ried Lucy, sending Kuro a glare! " I would stay there to stand up to him! "

Then, turning to Scorpio, she said.

" I'm sorry Scorpio, but do you mind helping me beat him? "

" No problem ! " Assured him his spirit! " My tail and I will be happy to teach him a lesson! "

As for Raynare, the latter flew away before landing at the top of one of the walls of the slope.

" Sorry, but I hurt myself enough like that! I would stay there to cover these two idiots, if necessary! "

" Well ! " Said Zoro, continuing to advance.

Nevertheless, standing before him, Kuro questioned him.

" Where do you think you're going, like that? "

" Save the companions of Usopp! " Assured Luffy, jumping in the air! " **GUM GUM JET PISTOL!** "

"**His arm is stretched out?**" Kuro wondered, dodging the latter while dropping back.

Seeing him thus, Zoro taking advantage to run in the direction of the forest. Grunting when he saw them leaving, Kuro could only mumble.

" They don't lose anything by waiting! "

Then, turning to Luffy, he said.

" I understand how you were able to survive your fall yesterday! If I'm not mistaken, you're made of rubber! Have you eaten one of these famous demon fruits? "

" Yep! The fruit of gum-gum! "

Then, running towards him again, he threw a new punch at him, which Kuro dodged, then disappearing.

" Where is he ? " Wanted to know Luffy, looking around.

" You're made like a rat! " Kuro assured him, preparing to attack from behind.

" **SANDER BLAST!** "

Seeing the attack in time, Kuro managed to retreat in extremis to avoid it, however allowing the tornado to keep him away from Luffy. Then, placing himself near the latter, Scorpio affirmed.

" Don't worry, Mugiwara ! We will give you a hand! "

" Thank you ! And at least Zoro and Usopp were able to escape! "

" Eh, you three! " Cried Kuro, addressing the two men and Lucy! " I have a question for you before I kill you! Why would you want to defend this village when you have only known it since yesterday? "

" To make you pay for all your crimes! " Replied Lucy.

" To protect a friend! " Adds Luffy.

" A friend ? " Kuro was surprised, realizing that it was Usopp! " And for you, is it worth putting your life on the line? "

" Of course ! But don't worry about me! I don't intend to die! "

" You know, we don't always choose our destiny! " Kuro assured him, running towards him.

" **GUM GUM WHIP**! " Cried Luffy, trying to touch his legs.

Immediately jumping in the air to dodge him, Kuro sneered.

" You are way too slow to have a chance to touch me! "

" In that case, take this! " Cried a voice behind him.

Barely having time to turn around, the heel of a shoe hit his nose and ejected it against the ground. Getting up, however, he could only glare at Raynare, who only smiled arrogantly at him.

" This time, I did get you! "

" So there, you really signed your death warrant! " Roared the butler.

Then smiling strangely, he said.

" By the way, if I understood what you said earlier, you are a pirate who intended to steal Kaya while she was sleeping, before kidnapping her, right? "

" I admit that it was! " Raynare said, resting on his perch.

" In this case, should I understand that you are not better than me? Frankly, you are with this bunch of sermons givers while you yourself are just a little thief with no moral! Why do you want to defend this place? "

Not knowing what to answer, Raynare was surprised to hear you hear Lucy's voice retort.

" Ray-chan is not like you! "

" Hum? " Kuro said, staring at her.

" It's true that Ray-chan has many faults! She is selfish ; narcissistic and even sadistic, and cares about her first of all! Of all the people on our crew, she is the one who could cause us the most problems! However, … ! "

Shouting, she said.

" Ray-chan also has good sides! And I know there is kindness in his heart of ice! And be sure of one thing, I would always trust her more than a junk like you!

" Lu… cy? " Raynare wondered.

" Well spoken, Lucy! " Asserted Luffy, cracking his fingers! " And then, anyway, Raynare's character has nothing to do with our fight! So get ready, Kuro! I'm going to party for you!** JET PISTOL!** "

Jumping up in the air, Kuro managed to escape the attack and fell gracefully onto Luffy's arm.

" That … ? " Said the latter.

" You are too predictable, Mugiwara!" Kuro assured him, before running to him.

Then striking him a blow, he swung it back, before bending down, to avoid another attack from Scorpio.

" You start to annoy me! " Assured the pirate, running towards him.

Barely seeing him, Scorpio was surprised to feel the man hitting him in the abdomen, injuring him.

" And one less! " Rejoices Kuro.

However, not falling, Scorpio's arms suddenly grabbed his, as he began to stare at the pirate.

" It's you, isn't it? "

" What? "

" It was you who hurt Sagittarius, huh? You are going to regret it ! "

Seeing the spirit swing its tail towards him, Kuro could only widen his eyes, while a beam of sand struck him before throwing him in the middle of the slope. Collapsing thus, he roared again in rage, while he had just fallen for the third time on the ground.

"**Those damn kids!**" "

Seeing this, his men watched him get up, before shouting.

" Go ahead, Captain Kuro! "

" You're going to have them, Captain Kuro! "

Then turning to them, the pirate gave them such a dark look, which froze them on the spot.

" Close there, bunch of fools! And stop calling me by that name! "

" But, captain ...? "

" You really don't understand anything! I struggled for three years to do my best to have this name permanently forgotten! I have had enough of this pirate life where I have to spend my days fleeing the navy while being flanked by a bunch of fools, who only think of looting! "

Then, staring at Luffy and his gang, he declared.

" You understand therefore, I hope that nothing can prevent me from carrying out my plan that I established three years ago? I drooled over it, but now that it's almost complete, I'm not going to leave a bunch of stupid brat…! "

Increasing his speed, he ran over the wall to Raynare.

" ... oppose any form of resistance! "

Trying to fly away, the fallen angel quickly realized that it was too late for that. Trying in vain to create a spear of light, she was surprised when a huge rock was thrown between her and Kuro, while the latter dug his claws into the rock, unwittingly.

" How ? " He wondered, unable to withdraw his hand.

" You don't have the soul of a captain! " Luffy told him, jumping near him.

" What … ? "

" **JET PISTOL!** "

Taking the brunt of the attack, Kuro was thrown so hard that his claws stuck in the rock made it destroyed. Falling again to the ground, however, he had to get up as quickly as possible, in order to avoid the rock which threatened to crush him. Standing on the latter, Luffy displayed his big smile, while affirming.

" You will never bear the brunt of us! "

" Bastard brat! " Roared Kuro, more and more out of him.

* * *

Running in the forest, the fugitives pursued by Jango were still at large, while they were constantly looking behind them.

" Its good ? Did we sow it? " Wanted to know Rudo.

" In any case, I don't see it anymore! " Afro assured him.

" Ok, kids! Tell us where is the best hiding place in this forest! " Nanf asked them.

" In this direction, there is a whole hectare of shrubs! " Assured him Onion! " We can hide there! "

" Okay, let's go and ...! "

Suddenly Afro cried out in pain. Falling forward, he revealed a wound on his back, created by a sharp object. Falling at the same time as him, some trees collapsed, while the silhouette of Jango took shape in the distance.

" There's no point in running! assured the latter, taking back his cutting ring! I would kill you anyway! "

Roaring in anger, Rudo and Nanf put Kaya and Phelix on the ground, before pulling out their daggers.

" You will pay it! "

However, under the frightened eyes of the children, the two pirates ended up being slashed, in turn, in pieces, by Jango's weapon. Falling to the ground, they let him approach Kaya while he mumbled.

" Hell, the drug that Kuro gave her put her in a bad state! I hope I could still make sure to hypnotize him! "

" Don't ... Don't move! " The children ordered him, pointing their weapons at him.

Sighing simply, Jango re-twisted his ring while asserting.

_I seriously begin to have enough of all this circus!

* * *

Getting up while boiling with rage, Kuro stared at Luffy, as well as the claws cut from his right hand.

" How… How could you dare? I will ... I will ...! "

" You can't do anything anymore! " Assured Lucy, arriving near Luffy, with Scorpio.

" It looks like the great captain Kuro will soon sign his retirement for good! " Sneered Raynare, landing not far from them.

Seeing them, while he tried in vain to repress his anger, Kuro finally heard his men run towards them, while affirming.

" We're coming, Captain Kuro! "

" Yes, we will beat them for sure, Captain Kuro! "

" Trust us, we will have them, Captain Kuro! "

Unable to bear it any longer, Kuro suddenly asserted.

" I will kill you all, including Jango! "

" That ? " Said his men, then stopping! " But ... But why? "

" If we kill these people, we can always destroy the village! "

" Yeah, and if Captain Jango hypnotizes this girl, you will get the money! It has taken longer than expected, but the result is as you want! "

" Anyway, you can't kill us! " Noticed a man! " If we are all found dead on this island, like the villagers, and you are the only survivor, many will wonder about your strength! "

" That is true ! " Assured one of his comrades! " None of the villagers can beat us! When the navy becomes aware that you have killed an entire crew of pirates, it will try to research you! And chances are she will guess who you are! "

Sneering then, Kuro questioned them.

" Do you really think I hadn't thought of that? In fact, it is very simple ! After everyone is exterminated, I would just have to throw your corpses into the sea, before burning your boat, and all this will be settled! The navy will just think you are gone and will never suspect me of killing you! And then, to be clear, I never intended to let you leave this island alive! What I wanted to do from the start, was to kill you! "

" But… But why? "

" It's simple ! You all know my true identity! If only one of you talks about it, it could destroy my cover! And that I would not allow it under any circumstances! "

" Well, he rolled them well in the flour! " Raynare noticed, seeing his men tremble in fear.

Getting up at that moment, while spreading a pile of rubble that had fallen on him, Siam put his hand on his head, while affirming.

" Hell, it hurts! "

Still, he froze, seeing Kuro right in front of him, bleeding and looking very angry.

" That ... Captain Kuro? "

Hearing his name again, the man pointed his claws in his direction. Seeing this Siam affirmed.

" W… Wait! You are angry because I lost, right? Please! If you want, I will fight these guys and I will win, you can be sure! Give me another chance, Captain Kuro! "

" But shut up! " Ordered his captain, raising his claws above him before folding them over the man.

At that moment, a geyser of blood could be seen. However, Siam may tremble and be frozen, he did not feel a single ounce of pain. Instead, he was surprised to see a figure positioned between him and Kuro, in order to protect him.

Seeing this, Luffy and Raynare widened their eyes in surprise, while Scorpio cried out.

" LUCY! "

Gritting her teeth in pain, the poor girl had intervened to protect Siam, risking her life. Now with injuries similar to Usopp's, she nevertheless refused to collapse. Instead, a tear ran down her cheek as she begged.

" Enough ! Pity ! "

" That … ? " The two men wondered.

" A captain should never behave like this and kill his men for such a futile reason! "

" Hein? What are you talking about ? " Asked Kuro! " A crew is only a set of pawns that I have the right to move as I wish in order to make them fight or sacrifice them! My crew only serves me for that! "

" You got it all wrong! " Retorted Lucy! " A captain is like the head of a guild! It is true that he must punish or lecture when one of his comrades does something stupid! However, never by killing him! It is not that to be a captain! A true captain is someone who respects his men and who sets an example for them to form a real team! Your men are certainly not objects that you can handle as you please! "

Listening to her, stunned by what she said, Siam and the rest of the crew stayed there without saying anything. Finally, Kuro sneered a little, before retorting.

" You're really just an idiot who understands nothing about piracy! "

And preparing to attack him again, he took a violent punch from Luffy. Thrown back, he had to get up at full speed, while a tornado of sand and a rain of spears rushed on him.

Trying to aim him, Scorpio and Raynare stood in front of Lucy, in order to protect the latter. That's it, the young magician finally dropped forward, until Luffy arrived, to catch him in time. Feeling his strength leave his body, Lucy whispered.

" Lu… Luffy? "

" You did a good job, Lucy! " Assured his captain, while hiding his gaze! " Leave the rest to us! "

Fainting then, the blonde stopped moving. Staying there staring at her for a few moments, Luffy ended up ordering, in an extremely calm voice.

" Raynare! Take it with you and take it to the village! "

" Hum? " Said the latter, turning around.

A face filled with rage. It was the very first time that the fallen angel could see Luffy display such a face. Still holding Lucy, he handed it to her while ordering her.

" Do it quickly! "

Can only nod, she took Lucy's body in her arms before flying into the air. Nevertheless, seeing the poor girl's condition, she ends up ordering in her turn.

" You have an interest in settling his account, Mugiwara! "

There was no response.

But while Raynare left, Kuro got to his feet, screaming.

" I will slaughter you! "

" **SANDER BLAST!** "

Managing to dodge Scorpio's new tornado, he chuckled while asking.

" Do you not understand that your tornado can do nothing against me? "

Nevertheless, staring at the spirit, he could only be surprised, seeing it all alone.

"**Where's Mugiwara?**"

Suddenly emerging from the tornado, Luffy cocked his fist at his face, before hitting it again.

" That … ? " He wondered, falling to the ground.

" It was for Lucy! "

Then raising its tail to the sky, Scorpio let its tornado rise upwards, while particles of sand fell to cover the ground.

" What are you doing? " Kuro asked.

Then creating a sort of sand barrier, Scorpio made Kuro's view more blurry, as he tried to see his opponents around him.

"** I see ! He uses sand to hide! However, I was able to record where it was!** "

However, before he could take a single step, he blocked a hand in time with a claw glove.

" What? " Kuro wondered, recognizing the weapon.

As it can be seen, Siam's face was close to hers, as he tried to attack her.

" What does that mean ? "

" If you want to kill us…! " Began Siam, while other figures appeared all around them! " … You will have to fight against all of us! "

Armed with their sabers, Kuro's former men were now facing him, ready to get rid of their former captain for good. Being not far from them, Luffy said.

" You see, Kuro? Lucy was right, when a captain does not respect his crew, the latter takes his example, and does not hesitate to betray him too! And without a crew, you don't have a chance to win! "

" Ah yes ? " Said Kuro! " Well know that against one, ten or even a hundred opponents, I would always win! "

Then sending a kick to Siam, to make him back off, he then began to switch from right to left, while affirming.

" I will exterminate you with my technique! "

" Oh no ! " Someone said! " It's ... It's his attack! "

" It's "Creeping Cat"! "

" What? " Said Luffy.

" **CREEPING CAT!** "

Disappearing then, Kuro suddenly made all the people around him tremble. And while only the sound of Scorpio's tornado could be heard, the strange silence ends up being interrupted by a man screaming in agony, while injuring himself to death.

" That ? " Said Luffy.

Seeing another man fall, the other pirates then fled, hoping to escape their captain's attack. However, not thinking so, Kuro attacked them one after the other, dropping their bodies to the ground without hesitation. Trying to follow him with his gaze, Siam ends up hitting into the void, before being, in turn, disemboweled.

Continuing thus, Kuro moved at full speed towards Scorpio and touched him in his turn. Wounded to death, the spirit eventually disappears, leaving Luffy facing Kuro.

As soon as the sandstorm stopped, Luffy could see all the bodies of Kuro's men on the ground, while that of Scorpio was not found. Furthermore, standing in front of Luffy, Kuro smiled, while the claws of his left hand were covered with blood.

" So, Mugiwara, what do you think? I did it on purpose to spare you to show you that even on my own, I can overcome anyone! I don't need a crew! My power alone is more than enough! "

Seeing the others dying on the floor, Luffy remained silent until he said so.

" You disgust me ! You pretend to be a captain and yet, you will never get anywhere near Usopp or Lucy! "

" Sorry ? I must have heard wrong! Would you be saying that these two maggots would be stronger ... than me? "

" Yeah! It's exactly that ! "

" And for what reason ? "

" Because, they too are the leaders of two teams! " Taught him Luffy! " And they know what it is to respect others! The scorpion you just killed was one of Lucy's spirits! And you see, compared to your men, he and the other spirits will always be ready to fight with Lucy, with the greatest pleasure and without the latter being forced to scare them! For Usopp, it's the same with his own! He has ten times more reason to be named captain than you! "

" Oh, but I reassure you, I am a real pirate, me! Not one who plays to be one like that fool with a long nose! "

" I hate men like you! " Asserted Luffy! " It is you who plays to be pirates without having the means to become a real one! "

" Well, I don't care! Anyway, I plan to kill you in the minute! Come on, let's go! **CREEPING CAT**! "

* * *

Running in the forest, Zoro had Usopp's cheek pulled while the latter laughed.

" Damn it ! I said left! On the left, damn it! "

" Hey, it's good! Either way, they can be anywhere in this forest! "

"But we are only turning in…! Over there ! "

" Hein? " Said Zoro, looking at the direction he indicated.

Being thrown against a tree, Piment fell alongside his two friends, already on the ground, while Jango was standing in front of them. Seeing them now injured while Nanf and the others were covered with wounds, he smiled, before heading for Kaya.

" Finally, I will be able to hypnotize him! "

Nevertheless, hearing footsteps coming in his direction, he started to cringe, recognizing Zoro running towards him.

" You? " Astonished Jango, taking Kaya immediately, before positioning his cutting disc in front of his throat! " Stop one more step and she dies! "

Despite his words, Zoro continued to run.

" Hey, I'm serious! "

"AHHH! " Cried the pirates of Usopp, suddenly striking the back of his leg with a shovel.

" Ouch, dirty kids! " Said Jango, dropping Kaya.

Grabbing his leg, Afro bit down on him, while Rudo and Nanf stood up to belt him.

" That … ? Let go of me, bunch of larvae! "

" No way ! "

" You will have wanted it! " Jango assured, turning his hips, while cutting the pirates around him.

Screaming in pain, the three Baggy pirates released the man. However, the latter could do nothing, while Zoro had just cut a branch, not far from them.

" That ? "

" Perfect ! This branch was on the way! " Said Usopp, aiming Jango from his place! " **EXPLODING…!**

Extending his arm towards Kaya, to use it as a hostage, the man did not even have time to grasp it that he felt a powerful detonation fall on his face.

" **... STAR! "**

* * *

Running around Luffy, Kuro was chuckling, noting that the latter did not move an inch.

" Well, then what's the problem? Can't you see me anymore, Mugiwara? "

However, finally fixing him, Luffy threw him several punches, which he could barely avoid.

" What ? " He wondered! " Can he see me? "

Suddenly, he felt himself lose his balance, while his foot seemed to sink into the ground. Looking down, he widened his eyes, seeing that he was walking in a heap of sand where his foot had sunk.

" **Oh no ! The attack of the other idiot put sand everywhere! And the latter is hampering my race!** "

And while the poor support of the ground slowed him down, the sand did not bother Luffy, who stayed put, making only his arms move.

" Only teamwork will triumph! " He said, turning his arm around him, while stretching it out.

Finally banging against Kuro, the latter wrapped around him, before Luffy let himself come on him. Then grabbing him, he gave her a big smile, while affirming.

" It's over ! "

" You will never be able to beat me! "

" Oh yeah ? **GUM GUM…**! "

Seeing him stretch his neck back, Kuro lost his temper while affirming.

" Kuro's plans cannot end in failure! "

"… **KRANE!** "

Then taking Luffy's forehead head on, the pirate lost consciousness, before falling to the ground, out of combat. As for him, Luffy ends up putting his hat back on his head, while affirming.

" I am stronger than you ! "

However, falling at that moment, he collapsed to the ground, tired, while a voice questioned him.

" So you too can be tired? "

Recognizing Nami's voice, Luffy questioned him.

" Do you think that after that, the villagers will give us free meat? "

" Stupid stomach on leg! " She growled.

Getting up at that moment, several pirates were surprised to see their former captain on the ground, while Luffy remained conscious.

" That … ? He put KO Kuro! "

" Impossible ! He was known to be invincible! "

" But who is this guy? "

Straightening up a bit, Luffy assured.

" I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I am the one who will become the king of pirates! "

" The… King of pirates ? "

" What… what do we do now? "

" Let's go ! " Then ordered two voices.

Helping each other to walk, Siam and Buchi were the ones who had just given this order.

" We're leaving here! " They repeated! " Come on? quickly ! "

" Um yes ! " Said the rest of the crew, then starting to leave.

" Hey ! " Said Luffy, then pointing at Kuro! " Take it with you! "

Looking at their former captain with a dark look, the Nyabans Brothers nevertheless finally complied, before joining the others.

Then, a few minutes later, the boat weighed anchor, before setting off.

Seeing them leave, Luffy ends up asking.

" Nami, tell me! Should a pirate crew be ours or like this man's? "

Sitting next to him, Nami said.

" The pirates I came across were almost as cruel as this man! In my opinion, the crews should normally be like his! Nevertheless, what person would not want to be under your orders, when we know that you will always come to their rescue? "

Smiling at that moment, Luffy tried to get up, as he said.

" Go, we have to go to the village, see if Lucy is better! "

" Lucy? What happened to him? "


	20. A real crew ?

Chapter 17

While Nami supported Luffy so that he could advance to the village, the two friends could see Usopp Zoro and Raynare in front of one of the houses.

" Hey guys ! " Cried Luffy, gesturing to them.

" Hey, the king of noise is back! " Raynare noticed as she wore numerous bandages on her face and back.

" Even half dead, we can keep hearing it! " Sneered Zoro! " So, and whose fight against Kuro? "

" Victory! " Assured Luffy, with his smile! " And the others have left! "

Reassured, hearing this, Usopp murmured.

" Thank you for everything, guys! "

" And where is Lucy? " Wanted to know Nami! " And Kaya? "

Pointing to the house, Zoro said.

" They are at the village doctor! However, with the world in there, it is barely if we can get in! "

" What do you mean ? " Wanted to know Nami, opening the door.

Lying on beds, Lucy, Kaya and Phelix were recovering from their injuries. But while the last two were still asleep, Lucy was awake and even smiled at everyone around her.

Using their own magic, all of her minds were at her bedside, wanting to make sure everything was fine for her.

" Lucy, will you be okay? " Loke asked him, for at least the hundredth time.

" Yes, I assure you that I am better! "

" You want me to sing you something! " Suggested Lyra.

" Or then do you want me to bring you medicines from the spirit world! " Adds Capricorn.

" No, it will go perfectly! " Assured them Lucy! " Just knowing you are by my side, I'm happy! "

However, in addition to Aquarius, who remained at the back of the room, with his cranky air, as usual, another spirit remained isolated from the group, not daring to look Lucy in the eyes. Seeing him do so, Luffy approached him, before tapping him on the shoulder.

" Hey, the scorpion, you don't have to worry! It's not your fault ! "

" Hein? " Scorpio wondered! " Mugiwara? "

" You too, you did a good job! " Assured him Luffy! " Thanks to your attacks, we were able to win! Thank you for everything ! "

" Luffy? Did you beat Kuro? " Lucy asked her.

" Yeah! He is not ready to return! "

" And for Kaya? " Wanted to know Nami, approaching the girl, asleep! " Will it be okay for her? "

" No worries ! " Assured Virgo! " As soon as Scorpio returned to the spirit world, he asked us to find a cure for the poisoning! We looked after him as soon as we got here! "

" We thought at least someone saved, thanks to that! " Scorpio explained.

" Tsss, if you were stronger than that, you could have crushed them easily! " Aquarius remarked, beginning to return to the spirit world.

Nevertheless, advancing towards Scorpio, she gently struck him in the chest, while asserting.

" You did a good job! "

Finally, imitating him, the rest of the spirits did the same and disappeared after wishing Lucy a good recovery. Hearing them, Luffy smiled before noticing.

" For me, that's what it means to team up! "

* * *

" What? " Nami wondered.

While Luffy, Zoro, Raynare and herself were enjoying a meal in the village inn, Zoro had said.

" After hiding his wounds, Usopp went to the doctor in his village, with Kaya, while claiming to have found him on the ground, passed out in front of her house! As a result, no one knows that Kaya was the target of Kuro! "

" But why did he lie? With what he did, he could have been considered a hero! "

" He prefers not to create any panic among the villagers! " Taught them Zoro! " He prefers that they continue to live without the fear of being attacked, rather than being acclaimed for what he did! "

Smiling at this, Luffy said.

" He is really a chic guy! "

Seeing him continue to eat, while Zoro began to drink a whole bottle of sake, Nami turned to Raynare who only chewed on the end of a straw.

" Something wrong, Raynare? "

" No nothing ! " The latter lied! " It's just that, from this whole story, we have gained nothing other than risking our lives! "

Suddenly looking at her hands, with which she used to throw her spears, she finally gnashed her teeth, before finally getting up, to go outside.

" Hum? What's happening to him ? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" It seems that someone has discovered that against powerful enemies, their attack level is far too low to allow them to help us! " Zoro taught him.

* * *

And, in fact, hardly had she left the inn when Raynare struck the trunk of a tree, while roaring.

" I was useless! "

Seeing herself being hurt by Kuro, she hit the tree again. Feeling his facial wounds still make her suffer, she hit him again. Not only had Kuro managed to hurt her face, but now her face had three large scars in the form of scratches, destroying the beauty of her beautiful face.

Then, when it was the moment when she sent Lucy to be injured, she remained motionless, only trembling in frustration.

" I didn't even manage ... to protect it! "

* * *

Waking up after she went back to sleep, Lucy straightened up, only to find that Kaya's bed next to hers was empty.

" That … ? Where is she ? "

" You should not be agitated, miss! " Affirmed a little man, who wore a blouse on his back! " Your wounds may reopen! "

"Who … Who are you? "

" The village doctor! It was I who looked after you! And I must admit that your friends who landed suddenly frightened me! How was it that there were even animals who could speak like this cow or this goat? "

" There is more important! " Retorted Lucy! " Where's Kaya? "

" Miss Kaya? Well, she woke up an hour ago, in great shape! Let's say I had never seen him in such good health! She herself seemed surprised to be able to get up without any harm! I do not know what medicine your friends gave him but it is pure wonder! In the end, one of her guards came to pick her up, a short time ago! "

Hearing this, Lucy seemed relieved to understand that the antidote had a great effect on Kaya. Therefore, deciding in turn to leave, she stood up, while the man retorted.

" Wait, wait! I will not let you go in this state! "

" There is no problem, let's see! I have good friends with me who will take care of me! "

" Your friends ? Oh, you mean this funny girl with long black hair? Frankly, she is a real tigress who loves to give orders and threaten me! But in any case, she was very worried about you! "

" What do you mean ? "

" At the start, when she arrived here, she had taken it into her head to threaten me so that I would treat you urgently! Then, finally, she declared that she would give me all the money I want! And as if to prove it, a pink haired servant came out of the ground and placed a big bag of money at my feet! "

" Raynare… gave his money? " Wondered Lucy.

" There were more than five million berrys! " Said the man, pointing to it! Frankly, there were too many! " I already used it so you can take the rest! "

" What? You don't want this money? "

" To do what ? " Asked the doctor! " Five million on this island is a sum that few people have on them! And you know why, because we don't need that much money! Take Kaya as an example, except for big events, she almost never spends her money! She wants to show us that she wants to live like the rest of the villagers here! And then, I established my tariffs for a long time, so I do not see why I would increase them for you! "

Listening to her, Lucy ends up nodding, before saying.

" You are a very honest person! "

" We are all on this island! " Sneered the man! " Even Usopp! "

" What do you mean ? "

" Usopp is the village liar who spends his time shouting to everyone that pirates are going to attack us! And yet, despite what the villagers may say, everyone appreciates his lies! "

"**Do they appreciate… his lies?**"

* * *

Repeating this phrase, Lucy was on her way to the village inn, being sure to find at least Luffy there.

And on the way, she ends up seeing a man come out of his house at full speed, while affirming.

" Hell, I'm late! "

" Are you sure ? " Asked his wife! " However Usopp didn't come this morning! " Usually, this is the type to be punctual! "

" Usopp is there? " Wanted to know a man, with a broom in his hand, coming out of his house.

Seeing the young man nowhere, he sighed.

" Hell, where did this boy go? The village is far too quiet when it is not there! "

" Maybe sick, who knows? "

" However, even with a flu, he is always the type to want to make his daily fuss! "

" Without him, the day is very difficult to start! "

Hearing them speak of Usopp in this way, Lucy finally understood why the boy was so anxious to tell his lies every day in the village.

Finally entering the inn, Lucy looked around, before seeing Raynare, sitting at a table that seemed to be waiting for him.

" Hey, Ray-chan! I'm here ! "

Barely glancing at him, Raynare stood up before affirming.

" Not too soon ! The others left when Kaya came here to show them something! Come on, let's go! "

" Wait, I would at least eat something before I go! "

" Tsss, you're really a pest! " Declared the fallen angel.

Then pointing to a plate, she informed him.

" You are lucky ! " Luffy spared a plate! " So help yourself! "

" Luffy? Save a plate? " Wondered Lucy, sneering! " Ray, you're lying very bad! You ordered it, suspecting that I would be hungry, right? "

The other girl only replied with a groan.

" By the way, you know, the doctor returned almost all your money! Virgo came to get it! "

" What money ? " Said Raynare, cursing the fact that the doctor told him about it.

For any answer, Lucy tells him.

" Thank you very much, for what you did, Raynare! "

Hearing him say that, Raynare clenched his fists in frustration, while she felt like she was being thanked when she had just been able to do nothing. However, looking away, she retorted.

" Yeah yeah yeah ! Just try not to get us into trouble the next time! "

However, she then added.

" I don't like it ! "

" What ? "

" When you call me Raynare! Finally, it's better when you call me Ray! "

Smiling at this, Lucy said.

" Me too, I prefer Ray-chan! And also ... ! "

Delicately placing her finger on the scars on Raynare's face, she said.

" You don't need to hide them! It makes you look cool! "

Raynare immediately blushed slightly, before turning her head to the side and saying.

" Stupid blonde! "

* * *

" I don't believe it ! " Confessed Lucy, looking at the boat in front of her.

And yet this was true. Kaya had just offered them a boat: the going Merry.

" We… do we have a boat? "

" I owe you my life! " Assured Kaya! " It's the least I can do for you! "

Staring at her, Merry, Kaya's butler, Raynare noticed.

" You haven't been attacked by Kuro, have you? "

" Yes, but I was able to survive, and a guard finally found me this morning! I have been very lucky !

" It's awesome ! " Said Luffy, stretching out his arm to sit on the bow of the boat! " This time, we look like real pirates! "

" It is true that we will look more proud! " Confessed Lucy.

" Miss Lucy! " Suddenly called him three voices.

Running to her, Nanf, Afro and Rudo had faces covered in tears as they affirmed.

" We are so glad to see you again! "

" When we knew what had happened to you, we were so afraid for you! "

" But fortunately you are fine! "

Seeing the many bandages covering the three men, Lucy noticed.

" I'm alright ! But, on your side, it seems that you have drooled! Sorry for that ! "

" Sorry? But why ? " Nanf asked, scratching his cheek.

" We are pirates! " Assured Afro! " We have lived worse than that, see! "

" As long as you're well, that's all that matters! " Finished Rudo.

Then, seeing the black uniforms they were wearing, Lucy wanted to know.

" What are you wearing ? "

" We were hired! " Taught him Afro! " Finished pirate life! "

" We became Kaya's bodyguards! "

" It's Miss Kaya for you! " Retorted Merry.

" You, we haven't spoken to you, sheep! "

Hearing them, Nami sighed.

" Frankly, what does Kaya have in mind to hire you when she just discovered that her butler was a pirate? "

" Do you have a problem with that? " Roared the trio.

Simply smiling at them, Nami retorted.

" No, it's just that I'm surprised to see pirates change to become honest people! "

" And I hope you will be good guards! Lucy hoped, smiling at them! Don't disappoint me, boys, I trust you! "

" Yes, of course, Miss Lucy! "

Suddenly hearing a cry of panic, everyone could see Usopp rolling towards them, while being crushed by a huge bag.

" No, but what is this idiot doing? " Wanted to know Raynare.

" No idea ! But let's stop it before it damages our boat! " Zoro decided.

Then lifting his foot, he and Luffy stopped Usopp, while pressing their feet against his face.

" Thank you ! "

* * *

A few minutes later, the pirate crew watched Usopp speak to Kaya, while he informed him that he was going to follow in his father's footsteps.

" A pirate? " Sneered Raynare! " Would he at least scare a kid? "

" It is not to scare people who counts! " Retorted Luffy! " It is to believe in your dreams and ideals! "

" Hey, you! " Suddenly cried Usopp, to call them! " I want to thank you again for what you did to save my village! Thanks again ! "

" Oh, but there is nothing! " Luffy assured him.

" Perhaps, but from now on, we are enemies! "

" What do you mean ? "

" Bah, it is however simple, as soon as I would have assembled my own men, I will, in my turn, on Grand Line in order to find the One Piece! So we will be enemies! "

" Stop saying anything! " Zoro advised him! " And get on this boat! "

" What? "

" Sincerely, after this battle, did you not wonder if we wanted you among us? " Lucy asked, smiling at him.

" You are part of the crew! " Luffy assured him.

Hearing this, Usopp stood speechless for a few moments, before finally jumping to the boat.

" Okay, I'm coming if you insist so much! But I'm the captain! "

" So there, in your dreams! "

Listening to them start bickering, Nami noticed.

" Here's one that will set the mood! "

" Tsss, are you talking about a find! " Raynare said.

However, as the rest of the team began to greet Usopp, she approached him, before patting him on the back, while muttering.

" Welcome in the team ! "

" Go, all sail outside! " Cried Luffy, as the boat set sail.

" Goodbye, Kaya! "

" Goodbye Usopp, I will wait for you impatiently!

" Miss Lucy, don't hesitate to come back! " Said Buggy's three former men.

" Yes, I would think about it, I promise! "

" Captain! " Suddenly cried the old pirates of Usopp, from the top of the cliff, while beckoning him! " Go ahead and make your dream come true! Until then, we will protect the village for you! "

" Very well, I'm counting on you guys! " Assured Usopp, imitating them! " Goodbye, we will see each other again when I become a great warrior! "

Finally, while he continued to do his "goodbyes", Zoro turned to the mast of the ship, while asking.

" And what are we going to do with it? "

Silent for a while, Phelix was tied up against the mast of the ship, while he groaned somewhat. Despite having been saved, he didn't understand why he had been placed here by these guys he didn't know.

" Oh, him? " Said Luffy! " Lucy said it was a package to deliver! "

" To deliver ? " Nami wondered.

At that moment, turning to them, Usopp suddenly began to cry.

" Oh no, here they are again! "

Hidden behind a large rock, Kuro's boat appeared and seemed to be advancing towards them.

" What are they doing there? " Wanted to know Nami! " They come back to take revenge? "

Then taking out his saber and creating a spear of light, Zoro and Raynare showed their attention to start the fight. Nevertheless, advancing in front of them, Lucy fixed the crew of the other boat, which could be seen on deck.

Much of the men could be seen. However, there was not the slightest trace of Jango and even Kuro. Instead, Siam and Buchi were in front of the rest of their comrades and seemed to have given orders to them.

" I was sure of it ! " Said Lucy! " I was sure they would not leave without him! "

" Good, I imagine I deliver the package now! " Remarked Luffy.

Tempting his arm from behind, he grabbed Phelix, before spinning it. Then feeling released, the child cried out when he felt himself propelled through the air. Stopping his fall by striking the sail of the other boat, Felix then fell towards the bridge, before being caught by Buchi.

Checking his condition, the latter then released him from his ropes. Once free, the child immediately returned to his shoulder, very happy to find his favorite place. Seeing him do so, Siam stared at Luffy, before finally bending a little, without saying a word. Then, after this gesture showing a certain form of gratitude, the two brothers began to give orders and, immediately, the boat turned around before setting off.

" I don't know why but I have the impression that the black cat crew will never come back to this island! " Zoro said, putting away his sword.

" Yeah, flee all before my strength! " Usopp shouted at them, suddenly overflowing with courage.

" You didn't do anything special! " Said Nami.

" What? I fought body and soul against them! You didn't do much! "

" Hein? Isn't that normal? I'm just a weak woman! "

" What should not be heard! " Zoro noted.

" Hey, what do you mean, you? "

" Pfff, how noisy! " Raynare complained.

" Ah, by the way, Ray-chan, can you explain to me what it was like this story of theft in Kaya's room? " Asked Lucy! " Reassure me, you didn't intend to rob it, eh? "

Remaining silent, the girl fled, but was quickly followed by Lucy, who said.

" But aren't you ashamed? How could you dare to steal someone like that? "

" Find me peace! We are pirates, after all! "

" I am primarily a member of Fairy Tail and I can't tolerate this kind of behavior! "

Then hearing them arguing, Luffy stayed somewhat in his corner, while smiling. Admittedly, his comrades were unaware of his presence. However, it did show something. They were not afraid of the slightest repercussions from him and they all talked to each other on an equal footing.

"**This is my idea of a real crew!** "


	21. ANIKI !

** Chapter 18**

" Ah ! Finally ! " Rejoices Zoro.

" You really don't understand beauty, -ebi! " Cancer retorted, frustrated that his work was not being respected for its true value.

" I never asked you to do this hairstyle! " Replied Zoro, very happy to find his original hairstyle! " Touch my hair again and I swear that even Lucy won't be able to protect you! "

" Me, I found you well with this haircut! " Raynare retorted, with a mischievous smile.

" You had a little civilized air! " Adds Nami.

" We will see if you will always do the smart things when I have cut your hair myself! " Zoro retorted, pulling out his sabers, while Cancer took the opportunity to leave.

" Finished ! " Suddenly stated Luffy, his face full of paint stains.

" Hum? Is the pirate flag ready? " Usopp asked him.

" Yes ! " Rejoices Luffy, showing the latter to the others, here is the symbol that will represent us.

For the time being, the opinions were very different.

" Uh, a flag, it must be scary, right? " Wanted to know Zoro, looking at Luffy's awful drawing.

" Me, it scares me! " Said Nami.

" In an art gallery, this could perhaps attract people's attention and sell very expensive! " Noticed Lucy! " The uglier the more value! "

For his part, Raynare hit his forehead, afraid that their crew would make themselves known with the pitiful design of Luffy.

" Uh, if you want, I can take care of it! " Said Usopp, taking a brush! " If you want a beautiful flag, let the artist do it! "

And, in a few minutes, he drew a superb flag ... in his image.

" What is that ? " Wanted to know Luffy, noting that he looked nothing like the one he wanted! " It was not your flag that had to be drawn! "

Then, after being hit on the head by him and Zoro, Usopp redrawed a drawing before asking, in a slightly frustrated tone.

" And there, you like it? "

Seeing the design of the skull with a straw hat on his head, Luffy confessed.

" Wow, it is prettier than mine! "

" What do you think ? I am a painter of genius! "

Then taking the flag, Luffy handed it to Raynare, before asking him.

" You hook it? "

Sighing at this request, the fallen angel nevertheless finally complied and flew away with the flag in hand. Then approaching the top of the mast, she tied the ends of the flag around and went down when it was perfectly attached.

And during the first gale, the flag rose, and allowed everyone to see its symbol.

" Awesome ! " Rejoices Luffy, seeing this! " Good, it only remains to paint it on the mainsail! "

" Let the artist do it! "

* * *

Looking at his work, Usopp began to smile while his drawing was flawless.

" Impeccable! " He assured.

" Do you have other hidden talents, Usopp? " Asked Lucy! " I mean, apart from lying! "

" Hum? Well, I'm a painter ... but also a good sniper! I have always been gifted with guns! And I also love to make lots of gadgets! "

" Oh ? It could still be used! "

Then standing up, to look at the members of the crew, Usopp wanted to know.

" In fact, now that I think about it, there is no cook, doctor or carpenter in your crew? "

" No ! " Confessed Zoro! " Unless Lucy has that in stock, with one of her spirits! "

" Uh, not really! " Informed the latter.

" Me, I would especially like a musician ! " Asserted Luffy, arriving on deck with a bass drum in his hands! " A pirate who does not sing is not a real pirate! "

"Ah, for that, I have Lyra! " Said Lucy! " She's the best singer! "

" No kidding ? That is true ? "

" It has the least useful! " Sighed Nami.

She suddenly jumped when Luffy put his bass drum down close to her.

" Phew! It's not light! " He confessed.

" Cannonballs? " Nami wondered, looking at the cash register! " What do you want to do with it? "

" Train me with the cannon! " Affirmed the captain, seizing one of them! " I always dreamed of using it! "

" Oh there, Mugiwara with a cannon? " Said Raynare! " Is this a good idea for you? "

" Not at all ! " Said Zoro and Lucy.

" Oh come on, there is no reason to panic! " Assured Luffy, starting to target a reef a little further! " I can use it very well! "

Then firing, he sent the cannon ball about ten meters from his target.

" Can do better ! " Remarked Nami.

" How do we do to shoot this thing? " Wanted to know Luffy, scratching his head.

Suddenly jumping on the railing of the boat, Raynare stared at the reef that Luffy had missed, before creating two spears in his hands.

" What are you doing ? "

Ignoring her question, Raynare remembered a move she had tried to make against Kuro, but which had failed miserably. Then twirling her two spears, she ends up throwing them both. Turning around one another, the spears created a tornado which came dangerously close to the reef.

However, at the last moment, the spears finally separated and left in different directions, doubling the reef without touching it, and exploded by touching the ocean

" Damn ! " Said Raynare, noticing that his attack had failed again.

" This could have made a big boom! " Zoro noted.

" Yeah, but it didn't work! " Raynare growled.

" It's my turn ! " Cried Usopp, standing behind the cannon.

Charging and orienting the latter so as to reach the target, it ends up firing. A few seconds later, the reef exploded, showing that it had hit the target.

" Wow! The first time! " Exclaimed Luffy.

" Eh eh ! Did you see that ? I got it the first time! Impressed ? "

" And how ! From now on, you will be the gunner of the crew! "

Hearing his stomach gurgling, he said then.

" I'm hungry ! "

" If you want, I can cook you something! affirmed Nami! However, you will have to pay me! "

" What? " The five others were astonished! " This is theft ! "

Suddenly opening, the door leading to the kitchen gave way to Capricorn who suddenly exclaimed.

" Mademoiselle Lucy, the meal is ready! "

" Hein? Who is he ? " Wanted to know Usopp.

" Hey, hello goat! " Greeted him Luffy! " Wait, did you talk about eating? "

" Yes ! I have some talents in cooking! So, I thought it would be a pleasure for you to have a meal for me, as a thank you for taking care of Miss Lucy! "

" Awesome ! Thank you very much ! " Thanked him Luffy, rushing into the kitchen.

Seeing him do it, while the others imitated him, Lucy eventually noticed Capricorn.

" Capricorn, since we are here, I noticed that you and the others are more easily able to appear by yourself, in this world! "

" Indeed ! " Capricorn approved, making a few movements with his hands! " I have the impression that this world places far fewer constraints on us than ours! We can appear on our own, without having to use a lot of magic! However, we are still in touch with your magic! So this capacity will be canceled as soon as you don't have our keys with you! So, I advise you not to part with it! "

" I will think about it ! "

Entering the kitchen, while Capricorn took his leave, Lucy and the others were able to take a seat at the kitchen table, while Luffy was already attacking a dish.

" It's not the best, but it feels good! " Said the boy, starting to bite into a roast.

" Me, as long as there is alcohol, that's fine with me! " Zoro assured, taking a bottle.

" Oh, there is even crab! " Rejoices Usopp.

Seeing the boys sit at the table, Raynare eventually joined them as she asked.

" In the end, if I count Lucy well, you have at least twelve spirits, if they all correspond to the signs of the zodiac! "

" In fact, I have fifteen spirits! I have all the keys belonging to the signs of the zodiac, except those of the fish and the balance! On top of that, I have five other spirits, like Plue or Lyra! "

" This makes a real army! " Noticed Usopp! " And what do they do when you don't call them? "

" They are in another dimension! That of the spirit world! "

" The spirit world? " Repeated Luffy! " It looks too great! Can you take us there? "

" Sorry, but I don't think we can get there! "

" In any case, for a demon fruit, your power is really incredible! " Noticed Zoro! If you could train to be as strong as them, you would have no weak points! "

" By the way, now that I think about it, I was told that you met Zoro in Shells Town! " Affirmed Nami! " But where are you and Raynare from? "

Having already prepared this question, the fallen angel affirmed.

" We come from an island in South Blue! I was part of a group of mercenaries, called '' Grigori ''! Nevertheless, after a betrayal, I left the latter and I finally found Lucy on the way, while we headed for East Blue! This is where we met Luffy!

The latter, too busy eating, no longer listened to the discussion and was all the better. If the fallen angel was afraid of one thing, it was that he was telling the truth unintentionally. He was the only one, along with Coby, who knew the truth about their past, and neither of the two girls had any idea how the other members would react to the truth.

" Also, what is "Fairy ... tail"? " Wanted to know Zoro, looking at Lucy! " It seems to me that you and the other spirit of the lion have spoken about it! "

Then showing her tattoo in her hand, Lucy lied to her.

" It is a group of bounty hunters to which I belonged before meeting Raynare! Finally, I wanted to leave to start a new life! "

" Well, following Luffy was not the best idea! " Laughed Nami! " It is a bad luck charm! After the fights against Buggy and Kuro, I wonder what can still happen to us! "

" Come fight! " Suddenly cried a voice from the bridge.

" Hum? What is that ? "

" Troubles ! " Raynare said, continuing to eat as if nothing had happened.

Hearing crashing noises, Luffy stood up then, while affirming.

" I hope this guy has a good reason to bother me in the middle of a meal! "

Then leaving the kitchen, he let the others hear.

" Hey, who are you?

" Motherfucker ! So it was you who hurt my partner? "

" Hein, what are you talking about? "

" I'm going to kill you ! "

New crashing noise.

" How many enemies? " Wanted to know Raynare.

" Uh… only one! " Nami told him, looking out the window with Usopp and Lucy.

" Good, then Mugiwara can manage! " She said, sipping iced tea.

Suddenly, Zoro stood up while affirming.

" I already heard that voice! "

" Hein? " Said the others, as he opened the door.

" Don't damage my boat! " Luffy ordered, throwing the stranger against the mast of the ship.

Crushing against the latter, the enemy let go of the saber he was holding in his hand, while collapsing on the ground.

" I was there… almost! "

" Johnny? " Zoro wondered, seeming to recognize him! " It's really you ? "

" Hein? " Said the latter, getting up! " To… Aniki? But what are you doing there on this pirate ship? "

" I can ask you the same question! Is Yosaku not with you? "

" Hein? " Wondered Luffy, putting his hat back on correctly! " You know each other ? "

" Yosaku is not well! " Johnny sobbed suddenly, rushing towards one of the sides of the boat where a grapple was hung! " Look, there he is! "

Leaning over, Zoro could see his friend's little boat, with Yosaku, lying on board, pale and bleeding from all sides.

" What… what happened to him? "

" Yosaku was fine a few days ago! " Johnny assured, after having deposited his injured friend on the deck of the Going Merry! " And then, suddenly, he became livid and sores opened all over his body, making him weak! I don't know what to do to cure it! "

Arriving on the bridge with Usopp and Raynare, Lucy asserted, seeing the state of Yosaku.

" He is really in bad shape! "

" Yes, and he will certainly die if it continues! " Sobbed Yosaku! " I ... I wanted to take him to a reef, so that he can rest a little! And that's where a cannon shot pulverized the latter! And one of the debris hit Yosaku on the head, worsening his condition! "

Hearing this, Usopp and Luffy widened their eyes, understanding that Johnny was angry with them.

" We… We are sorry! "

" This is useless ! Now it seems that nothing can save him! "

" Oh no ! " Horrified the two men.

Seeing the boys start to panic, Nami finally appears and squats in front of Yosaku.

" Decidedly, you are really idiots! "

" Hein? " Said Zoro! " What are you saying ? "

Ignoring him, Nami suddenly grabs Yosaku's tongue and begins to pull it before opening an eyelid to examine his retina.

" Hey, what are you doing to my partner? " Johnny got angry.

" He has scurvy! "

" The scurvy? " Repeated Lucy! " It's a disease often caught at sea, isn't it? "

" Yes ! It is common among sailors because they lack vitamins! To treat it, you have to give it! Luffy, Usopp! The lemon reserve, quickly! "

" Yes ! " Nodded, almost pushing themselves to get to the kitchen first.

" You ... Can you save him? " Rejoices Johnny, spitting squarely on Nami's face! " Oh, thank you so much, sister-Nami! "

" I don't know if that will save him! " Retorted the latter, while the other two boys returned with a bucket full of lemons! " It will depend on whether or not we can cure it on time! If it is too late, he will die from an internal hemorrhage! "

" This seems to be a rather serious disease! " Lucy noticed, watching Luffy and Usopp start squeezing the lemons to fill Yosaku's mouth with juice.

" It's the case ! A long time ago, sailors constantly suffered from diseases such as scurvy due to poor nutrition! Vegetables and fruits rotted quickly on the boats, so they didn't see the point in taking them and throwing them away! Lemons contain a lot of vitamins, so that should cure it! "

" Are you sure ? " Zoro asked him, pointing to Luffy and Usopp.

Wanting to treat the man, the two comrades had nothing better to do than fill his mouth with lemons, to the point of suffocating him.

" But what are you two doing? "

" In the end, our discussion just now must really be taken seriously! " Raynare remarked.

" What do you mean ? " Zoro asked him.

" Excluding the musician, we absolutely need a cook, a doctor and a carpenter! " She assured! " Without this, many problems will fall on us, without us being able to do anything about it! "

" She's completely right! " Assured Nami! " Grand Line is known for its devastating diseases as well as its storms capable of weakening the most resistant of ships! Faced with this, we need competent people, capable of helping us and advising us as needed! "

Suddenly, a spitting noise was heard, while pieces of lemons flew in all directions. Suddenly getting up, while holding his throat, Yosaku was catching his breath, while his face had already taken on colors. Seeing his mouth bleeding stop, Raynare suddenly whistled, before noticing.

" He has risen! "

" What? " Nami wondered.

" Yosaku! " Rejoices Johnny.

" Partner ! " Adds the former wounded man, getting up.

Then performing a strange dance, while running around each other, the two men showed their joy, while shouting.

" Hip hip hurray! Hip hip hurray! "

" We heal scurvy so quickly? " Wanted to know Usopp, pointing to Yosaku.

" Of course not ! " Retorted Nami! " This is not normal ! "

" It doesn't matter ! " Said the former wounded, taking a pose with Johnny! " What matters is that it's behind us! By the way, I introduce myself! I am Yosaku, a bounty hunter and Johnny's partner! "

" And me, it's Johnny! " Adds the latter! " Bounty hunter too, as well as Yosaku's partner! "

" Bounty hunters? " Wondered Lucy! " Like Zoro before we meet him? "

" It's just ! Zoro is our aniki! " Affirmed the two men! " We have come a long way with him! "

" Nevertheless, I would like to understand what you are doing here, with these pirates, Zoro! " Confessed Johnny.

" Oh, it's simple! I am no longer a bounty hunter! Following many events, I became a pirate! "

" What? " Yosaku was surprised! " You are not serious all the same? Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter, has become a pirate? So this is the best! "

" Why ? " Asked the latter, with a small smile! " Are you going to consider me your enemy now? "

" No no ! " Assured the two men! We will never hurt you! " We were just surprised, that's all! "

" In any case, it's nice to see you guys again! " Assured the swordsman, trying his hand towards them.

" For us too, Aniki! " Cried the two men.

But as Johnny managed to shake his hand, Yosaku suddenly fell forward and collapsed on the floor of the ship, again with a bloody face.

" Yo ... Yosaku! " Johnny was horrified.

* * *

" Know how to eat to survive at sea… it takes a lot of knowledge! " Said Nami, while Zoro and Johnny had taken Yosaku to rest.

" So we need a cook! " Asserted Luffy! " Lucy's goat just has to become the crew cook! "

" Capricorn generally cooks only according to their mood! " Retorted Lucy! " And then, he doesn't really know about illness and nutritional deficiencies! Entrusting him with this responsibility is not a very good idea! "

" In this case, we must find a cook before going to the Grand Line! " Understood Usopp! " It remains only to find one crazy enough to team up with us! "

Johnny then rose from his seat.

" After saving Yosaku's life, it is normal for me to help you! Mugiwara, I know where you can find a cook! "

" Ah yes ? "

" If we go west, one day by boat, we will arrive in a place called " Baratie !" ! "

" What is that ? " Wanted to know Lucy! " The name of an island? "

" No, it's a boat! Or more exactly, a restaurant on the open sea, where, according to rumors, there are the best cooks of East Blue! "

" A restaurant on the open sea? " Repeated Raynare! " What a funny idea ! It is an ideal place to be attacked by pirates! "

" It is! " Said Johnny! " But many local naval officers are also good customers of this restaurant! So pirates usually try to avoid a fight, for fear of meeting there! In addition, another rumor means that they don't even want to approach it anymore! "

" Which ? " Wanted to know Usopp.

" Mihawk would have been seen around! "

It didn't take more for Zoro to suddenly grab his sabers, before smiling in excitement.

" Hum? " Said Raynare! " A problem ? "

" No nothing ! It's just that I always wanted to meet this man! "


	22. The Baratie, a restaurant on the sea ?

Chapter 19

" Awesome ! " Cried Luffy! " A restaurant in the ocean? Let's go! "

" So that is boat! " Usopp said.

" It's super big! " Lucy noticed.

" A pity that this hideous fish head is there! " Raynare retorted.

" Avoid saying it once there, they could take it wrong! "

While it had been a whole day since the boat had changed course, the crew of the latter could finally see the floating Boater in the distance.

" Here we are ! " Assured Johnny! " The Baratie ! If you want to find an excellent cook, this is the place to go! "

" So cool ! " Said Luffy! " But first, let's pay for a good meal! I can't wait to taste the cuisine of this place! "

" Do you have any money, at least? " Zoro asked him.

" Raynare is full! " Luffy assured him, with a big smile.

" Go to hell ! " Retorted the latter.

" Hey, you could be nice! We are friends, right? "

Hearing this, Raynare froze for a few moments, before finally retorting, in a cold tone.

" We are not friends, Mugiwara! Just allies, as specified in our agreement! Never forget it! "

This sentence threw some cold around the boat. It was true that the fallen angel was the most anti-social person on board and seemed to want to bond with the rest of the crew. Besides, she was the only one who never called Luffy by his first name. She constantly called him "Mugiwara" with a tone of disrespect, showing that she did not like him.

But, despite being used to his cold temper, the crew was quite surprised by his words, and no one dared to say anything.

" Hein? We have arrived ? " Suddenly wanted to know Yosaku, then leaving the men's cabin.

" Partner ! Are you doing better ? "

" Bah, I still feel a little weak! But, if not, it goes on the whole! "

" Content to hear it, partner! "

But before the two could dance again, the sound of a strange alarm was heard not far from them, before a navy ship appeared.

" That's another big boat! " Lucy noticed.

" Yeah, but he doesn't come as a friend! " Noticed Nami! " It's a navy boat! "

" Oh ? " Said Raynare, creating a spear in his hand! " So this one, am I allowed to sink it? "

" What? Aren't you good ? " Horrified Usopp and Johnny.

" Hey, you pirates! " Then yelled a voice.

Looking up a bit, Luffy could see a man grabbing their attention, while declaring.

" I am a naval officer! Lieutenant Fullbody! Can I know who I'm dealing with, miserable pirate? Who is the chief ? "

" I'm Luffy! The captain of this boat! "

" And me, Usopp! adds the latter! The vice-captain! "

" Shut up, you! " Zoro and Raynare ordered him, kicking him in the buttocks, to make him fall forward.

" This boat has been flying our pirate flag for two days! " Assured Luffy proudly.

" Here then ? A crew of beginners? And you dare to challenge a lieutenant, to start your adventure? That's a funny one ! "

Then, turning his face towards Yosaku and Johnny, Fullbody scratched his chin a little, finally affirming.

" You two, I seem to have seen you before! Ah yes ! "

Staring at Zoro, Fullbody cried out.

" You are the two disciples of Roronoa Zoro! But while he is a real bounty hunter, tackling everything that comes to hand, you two are only good at attacking the small fry! "

" What? " The duo got angry, taking out their sabers! What dare you say

" Calm down ! " Sneered the man, pretending to be scared! " Why use violence? After all, you know as well as I that I would have no trouble crushing you like common insects! "

" Say, are they all so arrogant in the navy? " Wanted to know Lucy, having the strange impression that this man had far more faults than qualities.

Arrogant or not, Yosaku and Johnny ended up catching the fly, and jumped towards the navy boat.

" You will see who is weak here! "

Suddenly closing his fist, Fullbody allowed everyone to see his brass knuckles, which he threw at the jaws of his two opponents. Immediately falling backwards, the duo fell back on the Merry, while Luffy affirmed.

" You are pretty weak, guys! "

" You… you speak! We ... we were almost going to beat him! "

" Tsss! Don't waste my time! " Advised Fullbody! " Besides, what are you doing on this boat? Have you just captured this pirate crew? "

" No, I became one! " Zoro replied.

" What? Roronoa Zoro has become… a pirate? "

" Yes, and we will always protect Aniki! " Johnny and Yosaku assured, getting up, while taking out two piles of posters from their jackets.

" These bandits, we caught them! " Johnny explained, showing posters crossed out in red.

" And these are our next victims! " Adds Yosaku! " Well, for the most part! "

Throwing their papers in the air, they shouted at the same time.

" So, impressed? "

But it was barely if Fullbody gave them a new look. For his part, seeing two papers being blown in his direction, Raynare grabbed them before asking.

" Say, Zoro! How much do you think the premium for a mighty pirate is? "

" Currently, a pirate with more than ten million berrys corresponds to a serious threat! " Zoro explained to him! " But they are few in East-Blue! The average premium for a pirate in this sea is three million berrys! "

Then looking at the two crossed out posters, showing two pirates, Raynare noting that their premium, between them, was less than a million berrys. Staring at them for a few seconds, she ended up looking at the two bounty hunters, while simply sighing in pity.

" Hey, what does that mean? " Johnny got angry.

" Stop underestimating us at the end! "

" In any case, this lieutenant is as despicable as Morgan was! " Said Lucy, seeing him about to leave his ship, with a pretty woman! " Nami, you who hate pirates, maybe you should be a little better ...! "

Suddenly she fell silent, looking at the redhead, clutching a poster in her hands.

" Nami? " She wondered.

Turning around then, Nami ends up folding the wanted poster, before putting it in the pocket of her skirt, without Johnny or Yosaku being able to see it. Then she moved away from the group.

" Bah, what's wrong with her? " Wondered Lucy.

" AHHHHHH, they attack us! " Suddenly frightened Usopp, pointing to the navy ship.

Indeed, under Fullbody's order, a cannon had been pointed in the direction of the Merry, ready to sink it at any time.

" We're done! "

" Prepare to shoot! " Ordered a soldier.

Smiling at this moment, Raynare, ran towards the ship, while already having a spear in his hand.

" This is great, I just lacked exercise! "

But while she stepped on the ship's railing, Luffy, who was right next to her, cried out.

" **GUM GUM BALLOON** ! "

Inflating like a balloon, the captain struck the fallen angel with full force. Thrown to the side, the latter launched her spear of light, without realizing it, which then rose high in the sky.

" FIRE! " Cried the soldier.

Then being fired, the cannonball shot straight at Luffy, who intercepted it, under the astonished eye of Johnny and Yosaku.

" But that … ? "

" Return to the sender! " Said Luffy, returning the cannonball straight to the ship's hold.

Exploding, a hole was created in the hull ejecting the soldiers behind because of the explosion. Surprised, too, a hungry man, chained to one of the walls of the boat, could only be surprised when he noticed that the wall which was holding him had just been destroyed, making him free.

" E… Eat! " He mumbled, then stood up.

* * *

" Yes, one to zero for the future pirate king! " Sneered Luffy.

But immediately Raynare began to strangle him, while the fallen angel had hit his head against the bow of the ship, because of him.

" I will really kill you! "

" So… Sorry! " He apologized.

Then turning his gaze in all directions, Zoro wanted to know.

" Raynare, where did she go, your spear? "

At that moment, a new explosion was heard, coming from the Baratie. Recognizing the noise of his favorite attack, Raynare let go of Luffy, while asserting.

" I think we will not be able to eat in this restaurant, finally! Who agrees to leave right away? "

* * *

" So like that, is it because of you if my restaurant is in this state? wanted to know Zeff, staring at the two people that the Baratier's cooks had taken to his room.

Immediately, looking away, Raynare pointed to Luffy, while affirming.

" It's his fault ! "

" What? " Cried the latter! " It was your spear that blew everything up! "

" And why did you go to the roof of this vile restaurant, according to you? "

" What do you describe as "ignoble restaurant"? " Got angry Zeff! " Already have destroyed it, don't make your case worse! "

" We are sorry ! " Apologized Luffy.

" Pfft! As if an apology was going to fix everything! You have destroyed the roof, so it is normal that you pay me for repairs to it! "

" Raynare takes care of it! " Assured Luffy! " She has money! "

" In your dreams ! " Retorted the latter! " I would not put a berry for this rotten restaurant! "

" No, but are you going to stop criticizing my restaurant? " Raged Zeff! " If you keep going, I'm really going to hit you! "

Then changing appearance to take the shape of Yuuma Amano, Raynare asked, in a frightened and shy tone.

" Because you really plan to hit a poor helpless girl like me? You are obnoxious! "

Faced with this change of character, Zeff could only lose his means. Finally, wanting to direct his anger at someone, he hit Luffy with his wooden leg.

" Hey, it hurts! "

" It's your fault, little maggot! A man never asks a woman to pay for her! Where were you educated? "

Finding that Zeff seemed to refuse to put a finger on her, Rayanre could not help smiling, understanding that she could perhaps without going out without paying a single penny.

" Good, you have no money? " Questioned them Zeff! " In that case, you will be working here for a year… both of you! "

" Hein? " Raynare wondered, immediately losing her smile.

" Hey, it's impossible! " Retorted Luffy! " No way I'm staying a year here! "

Taking a new kick, the boy was then crushed the leg by Jeff, who said then.

" Very well ! In this case, I would take your leg, in exchange! "

" What? But are you sick? "

* * *

Meanwhile, enjoying a good lunch with his new companion, Fullbody was complimenting the latter, when a young waitress arrived, with a bottle of wine in hand. Walking as best she could, as if she was afraid of tripping, the young girl ended up putting the bottle in front of the couple, before asserting by stuttering.

" Th ... This is our ... best wine! "

_Ah, splendid! assured Fullbody! It's very nice, my little one! But could you also open it for us?

Then taking the bottle, the young waitress immediately used a corkscrew and began to remove the cork from the bottle. However much she fired, the latter did not move a millimeter.

Smiling at first, seeing her struggling, Fullbody gradually lost patience until asking in an annoyed tone.

" It's coming, yes? "

" Y… Yes! " Assured the girl ! " It's ... It's just stuck! "

Jumping at this moment, the wine cork suddenly left its place, surprising the girl. Suddenly, suddenly raising the bottle, she ends up dropping a little wine on the lieutenant's shirt. It didn't take more for the latter to growl.

" Ah, but look at what you just did, stupid! "

" So… Sorry! I ... I ...! "

" A problem ? " Wanted to know a voice.

Suddenly arriving behind the young waitress, a blond haired man questioned her.

" Are you all right, Alice-chan? "

" No, Sanji! I ... I ...! " The latter stuttered, being on the point of sobbing.

" Look at what this idiot did to my shirt! " Carried Fullbody, showing the enormous task on the front of his shirt.

" Oh there, but it's horrible! " Said Sanji.

" I don't make you say it! This task just ruined my clothes and I ...! "

" No, I meant "but what a horrible shirt"! " Retorted Sanji! " This white is despicable! Fortunately, the red color of this wine allows your dress to be more embellished! Good work, Alice-chan! "

Surprised by this, the woman in the company of Fullbody could not help giggling, while Alice apologized again, before taking leave.

Clenching his fist, Fullbody struggled to contain his anger. However, seeing Sanji take over, to serve their glasses of wine, he ends up being silent. Wanting to impress his partner, he began to take a sip of the liquid, before affirming.

" Excellent! This wine is both full-bodied and sweet! On the palate, it releases an exquisite flavor, while letting out a slightly woody odor! It combines balance and finesse! I would say that it is an "Itnesboursten" wine and I would put my hand in it! "

" False! " Sanji replied simply, going away! " You are completely off the mark! Well, I'm going to get your soup, hoping that you will not confuse it with a chocolate sauce! "

Hearing his partner chuckle again, Fullbody could only clench his teeth.

" **What does it mean ? However, I ordered this wine well! So why did they give us another bottle?** "

" Excuse me ! " Suddenly cried Alice, coming back to them.

Having another bottle of wine, the young waitress apologized.

" I ... I got the wrong bottle! Excuse me for this! Here is the " Itnesboursten '' wine you ordered! Sorry again ! "

Understanding then why his companion had been so sure of himself, during the description of the wine, the blonde woman could not help exploding for good laughing, while the man glared Alice. For her part, the young waitress went away, with the wrong bottle in hand, glad she could fix her mistake without being yelled at.

"**How did this idiot dare to humiliate me? And why does this restaurant have a waitress as pitiful as she?** "

" Alice-chan! " Suddenly called him a client! " Could I have the menu? "

" Yes ! " Assured the latter, walking towards him, before tangling her feet and falling to the ground.

" Attention, you're still going to hurt yourself! "

" It will be fine! " She assured, getting up.

" Alice-chan, after could you advise me for the wine to take? "

" Of course ! "

" Alice-chan, I made my choice for dessert! "

" I'm yours in a moment! "

And, to Fullbody's surprise, he heard many customers asking for Alice, while Alice showed them many smiles, between two falls.

"**What's wrong with this restaurant? Why is this slouch so appreciated?** "

" Here, your soup! " Sanji suddenly announced, with two plates in his hands.

However, unable to refrain from making fun of him, he told Fullbody.

" And this is a soup with many vegetables, like potatoes and carrots! That way, if your language still has trouble recognizing their tastes, you will know it all the same! "

And while he took his leave, he left a Fullbody with a vein on his forehead, while the latter nonetheless smiled.

" **That's it ! Laugh while you can!** "

Then stooping discreetly, he ended up grabbing a small insect, on the ground, and put it in his soup. Then, when he made sure that no one had seen him, he started to shout.

" Disgusting, it's a scandal! "

" Who ... Who has he, sir? " Wanted to know Alice, then arriving.

" There is this thing on my plate! " Fullbody said, gesturing to the insect floating on its plate of soup.

" AHHHHH, an insect! " The waitress frightened, stepping back at the sight of the latter.

"**Ha ha, great!** " Rejoices Fullbody, noting that several other customers have heard it! " **With that, the reputation of this restaurant will take a big hit!** "

" Mademoiselle, can I tell you how charming you are? "

Suddenly turning his gaze, Fullbody could only show surprise, seeing Sanji flirting with his partner, without any shame.

" Hey, bastard! What are you doing ? See what I found in this horrible soup! Can you tell me what it is, huh? "

" Hum? Sorry, but I can't answer you in any way! "

" Hein? "

" Yes, you see, just like you with wine, I don't know anything about insects! Sorry to not be able to satisfy your curiosity! "

In front of this base, many started to laugh. Not to make fun of Sanji, but really to make fun of the face that Fullbody then displayed. Stunned by his response, the man had just opened his eyes, before finally screaming.

" No but who do you think you are? "

Then taking the table, he threw it aside, dropping everything on it.

" Oh no ! " Said Alice, seeing what he had just done! " Don't spoil the food like this! And then, the boss may be angry! "

Suddenly grabbing her throat, she was lifted by Fullbody, who said.

" You, you annoyed me enough like that! "

" Fullbody, stop! " Begged her companion, afraid that he would strangle her for good.

" Why ? I'm the customer! So I do what I want! After all, the customer is always the king in a restaurant! "

" The king, you say? " Repeated Sanji, looking down! " So a quick question to the king: does arrogance fill your stomach? "

" Hein? " Could just say the man, before a foot destroyed his jaw.

* * *

" Say then, it seems to have a fuss inside! " Usopp noticed, when he had just tied the boat, which had taken him to the Baratier.

" Perhaps a confusion between a customer and a cook! " Suggested Lucy.

" Or simply Luffy or Raynare getting into more trouble! " Sighed Nami.

Afraid that the latter hypothesis would be correct, Zoro was almost tempted to recite a prayer, before pushing the front door.

But barely did he enter, when he stopped, seeing the scene in front of him, comprising Sanji raising the injured body of Fullbody, while ordering him.

" Never do that again! Never waste food! "

" It's ... He's the navy lieutenant! " Recognized Lucy.

" This ... This man beat him, without receiving a scratch? " Usopp wondered.

" And be sure of one thing! " Continued the blond! " If you ever dare to hit a woman in front of me, you can be sure that I would make sure to make your skin! "

" Sanji! " Then got angry Patty, coming up to him! " No, but what are you doing? This guy is a navy lieutenant! Do you want to be in trouble, or what? "

" I don't care who this guy is! " Retorted Sanji! " He dared to waste the soup I served him! "

" So what ? Anyway, given the level of your kitchen, it's quite ...! "

" And he took it out on Alice! " Sanji cut him off.

Seeing the latter, on her knees, while massaging her neck, Patty immediately exclaimed, with a big smile.

" Oh, but that changes everything! "

Then raising his fists in the air, he crushed them with all his might on Fullbody's head, causing him to crash violently against the ground. Spitting blood, Fullbody barely had time to sit up, when he heard Patty say.

" Hey, lieutenant, listen to me well! If you break something, I don't care! This is the boss who solves this kind of problem! That you criticize our cuisine, it still goes! Only fools can find it bad! However, if you ever touch our little Alice, know that we will never forgive you, lieutenant or not!

"**This is ... What is this crazy asylum?**" Wanted to know Fullbody, starting to crawl on the ground! " **How dare these miserable cooks strike a man like me? "**

" You will regret it! " He affirmed! " As soon as I report to the Navy, this restaurant will close, I'm the one telling you! "

" No problem ! " Assured the two cooks! " We just have to whack you and throw you in the water to erase all traces of evidence! "

However, hardly did they take a step forward when a shock noise was heard, above their heads, before two men suddenly crossed the ceiling.

" That … ? "

" Ah, here is Luffy! " Zoro noted.

Indeed. Having fallen at the same time as Zeff, his captain was now present in the room, right in the middle of the carnage. Showing himself, Raynare jumped to join them. And barely did she put a foot on the ground, she noticed everyone staring at them, while Fullbody stepped back, while he was right behind her.

" Damn it ! " Sighed the fallen angel! " Why is there always trouble when we go somewhere? Mugiwara, you're wearing bad luck! "

" Raynare? " Nami wondered! " But what are you making? "

" Hum? Are you there? "

" My ceiling! " Roared Zeff! " No, but I don't believe it! You destroyed it too! "

" You made us fall! " Luffy retorted.

However, as the two men got ready to fight, Zeff finally saw Fullbody on the ground, while Sanji was in front of him.

" Hum? What's going on here? "

" You, we didn't ask you anything, old debris! "

Getting up, the boss went to Sanji, while affirming.

" Sanji, I already told you a hundred times…! "

He then kicked her with his wooden leg, while screaming.

" Don't create trouble in my restaurant! "

Seeing Sanii fall to the ground, Raynare dared to whistle in amazement, before affirming.

" He seems very young, the old debris! "

" Patty! Can you explain to me what's going on here? " Asked Zeff.

" These are your damn cooks! " Suddenly yelled Fullbody! " They dared to hit me and humiliate me, an honest customer of your establishment! Do you think this is normal? "

" Hum? " Zeff wondered, staring at Patty.

" He attacked Alice! " Said the latter simply.

It didn't take more for Zeff to send his wooden leg to Fullbody's face, which fluttered until it crashed against a wall.

" Clearance, parasite! And never come back here again! "

" Well, I feel that touching this waitress is a bad idea! " Usopp remarked, noticing that the soldier was taking mostly blows because of this.

" A sort of … ! "Fullbody began, straightening up with difficulty.

" We have a problem! " Suddenly cried a soldier, arriving at the restaurant.

Passing between Nami and Usopp, the man passed the pirates without really realizing it, while he affirmed.

" Our prisoner has escaped! "

" What? It's impossible ! He was chained to the bottom of the hold! "

" A little while ago, the pirate ship we attacked managed to send us a cannonball! The latter damaged our ship enough for the prisoner to be able to flee! Right now, our men are trying to find him, but some corpses show us that he is now armed and dangerous! "

" Of course it is dangerous! "Fullbody roars! " Even if he has to starve, a man in Don Krieg's armada is still dangerous! "

Just by saying this name, several customers displayed distraught faces.

" He ... said "Don Krieg"? "

" A pirate of his crew is here? "

" Don… Don… Don Krieg? " Frightened Usopp.

" You know him ? " Lucy asked her.

" Of course I know him! He's a powerful East-Blue pirate who lives only for carnage! It is said that he has more than five thousand pirates under his command! "

" Five… Five miles? "

" Now, it is necessary that…! "

A shot was then fired, hitting the soldier behind his back. Spitting blood immediately, the latter fell to the ground, under the frightened gaze of Nami and Usopp.

" That ? "

Then passing between Luffy's men, a newcomer appeared in the restaurant. Walking slowly, while standing on his stomach, Gin had just arrived, with a revolver in his hand. Seeing him, several clients immediately moved away from him, while the pirate took advantage of the situation to sit down at a table.

" Give me something to eat! " He ordered! " No matter what, I'm not picky! "

" Tsss! No, but who do you think you are? " Asked Patty! " Anyway, can you afford to eat? "

" I can pay in lead! " Assured the pirate, pointing his weapon at him.

Seeing this, an idea crossed Raynare's head, who immediately asked.

" Hey, the old debris! If I get rid of this guy, can you forget our debt? "

" Hum? Don't make me laugh ! If you can at least avoid that there is more breakage here, I could possibly forget the hole in the ceiling! Then it will depend on how you manage to coax it! "

" I take ! " Assured the girl, walking towards Gin.

And before someone could stop her, she announced to the latter, with a broad smile.

" The boss asks you to be kind enough to leave! If this is done without the slightest hostility, you will gain freedom! At least, if you manage to steal a boat! But, in the event of any rebellion on your part, ... I kill you! "

" Are you kidding me ? " Gin asked him, pointing the tip of his gun at his forehead.

Raynare then lowered his foot on the man's skull with enough violence to put him on the ground. Falling to the ground, he shouted again as Raynare crushed his face under his foot.

" I warned you, loser! "

_A sort of … !

Raynare sent him another nice kick through the door, until he collapsed outside. Once the danger was gone, she told Zeff.

" I compensated you! Now, I can go! "

" In your dreams, my little one! " Simply replied the boss! " Any of my cooks could have put this guy down! Come on, go put on an apron or something! We are waiting for you to work! "

" Work ? " Repeated Lucy, approaching the fallen angel, with the others! " What is this story, Raynare? "

" All this is again because of Mugiwara! " Raynare roared, as his captain had disappeared, along with Sanji.


	23. Sanji, Gin and Alice !

**Chapter 20**

" Hey, wouldn't you be hungry, by any chance? " Wanted to know Luffy.

Watching the bloody body of Gin, the young man saw him crawling on the ground, while declaring.

" I… I'm not hungry at all! Leave me alone! "

" I hear your stomach screaming famine! "

" He is not the only one ! " Said another voice.

Arriving then, Sanji placed a plate in front of Gin, while Alice did the same with a bottle of water.

" You must starve! " She assured, smiling at him! " You will be better after eating and drinking something! "

" Tsss! Get out! I don't want your pity! "

" Do you want to be tough? " Was surprised Sanji! " Idiot, know that you can do nothing against the powers of the oceans! They are ruthless and man can do nothing against them! However, you can always stand up and face them to show that you are not afraid of them! "

" And it showed much more courage than staying there to let you starve! " Assured Alice! " This will allow to see the next day! "

Hearing them, Gin ends up clenching his teeth. Then, finally, he took the plate and began to eat the contents of the latter, while sobbing.

" Thank you ! Thank you so much ! I really thought I was going to starve! "

Stopping for a few moments, he finally confesses.

" Hell, why is this dish so good? I can't stop savoring it! "

" It's really good, huh? " Sneered Sanji.

" Yes ! You are awesome cooks! "

" Me, I did nothing! " Hastened to insure Alice! " It's Sanji, the cook! I am only here as a waitress! "

" Thank you anyway! " Gin assured, finishing his plate.

" Ha ha, it's great! " Said Luffy, landing near them! " I was just looking for a good cook! "

Then turning to Sanji, he asked.

" That tells you to be a cook on my boat? "

" Hein? "

* * *

Dressed in the same uniform as Alice, but with a vein at the forehead, Raynare was in the Baratier's kitchen, while a black aura hovered around her.

"**That old debris ... ! How dare he make a woman like me work in his crappy restaurant?** "

" Hey, who was to take care of table five? " Wanted to know a cook.

" It's Moose! " A ssured someone! " I have the table two's fish to prepare! "

" Hein? I have fifteen ribs of beef on the fire! I don't have time for this! "

" Normal, you're so slow! "

" What? Do you want my pan in the teeth? "

" And my foot? Did you see my foot? "

Seeing the cooks start arguing, the fallen angel felt a drop appear behind his head, while wondering.

" Is it a kitchen or a battlefield? "

" Hey, stay not planted there! " Patty ordered him, going back to the kitchens! " There is washing up to do ! "

" Sorry ? " Raynare wondered! " No way I'm doing something like washing up! "

" Hein? Listen to me, dear! When you are in a kitchen, it is only to do two jobs: dishes or cooking! "

" Okay ! " Raynare said, approaching an unused oven!" Give me something to do! "

" What? "

" Give me something to cook! "

" What? Do you really think you can decide what to do here? And then, it is impossible that a dirty arrogant little girl like you can cook as well as us! "

" Oh come on, give him a chance, Patty! ", Remarked a cook.

" Yeah, for once we have a daughter in the kitchen! "

" I can't wait to taste the food of a woman as lovely as she! "

" Okay ! " Patty approved, then taking a little piece of paper! " Here, you take care of table five! A beef bourguignon, do you think you can do it? "

" No problem ! "

* * *

" Oh I understand ! " Said Sanji! " You are a pirate, and that's why you shot our restaurant! "

" Uh, it was an accident! And then it was Raynare who did this! "

" Whatever! In the future, try, you and your friends, not to do any other damage! This restaurant is the most precious old schnock! He is even more precious than his pirate ship was! "

" Pirate ship ? " Wondered Luffy! " Was that old man a pirate captain? "

" Yes ! And he was very dreaded! " Assured Alice! " And even today, nobody dares to try to anger him! But hush, the Navy must not know it! "

" Even if it saved my life, I must admit that I don't understand why a great cook decided to build his restaurant in the middle of the ocean! " Confessed Gin! " Does this place have something symbolic for it? "

At that moment, he noticed like a kind of thrill of fear in Alice, as she suddenly put her hand on her stomach. Finally, looking down, she said.

" It's not to forget! Forget about people who can starve, because of being surrounded only by the ocean! "

" Hum? "

" Hey, Sandy! " Called him Luffy.

" It's Sanji! " Retorted the cook.

" How would you like to come on my boat and become ...? "

" I refuse !" Sanji replied, before Luffy could even finish his sentence.

" What? But why ? "

" For several reasons ! Anyway, I still can't leave here and leave Alice-chan alone with these gorillas, who serve as cooks! "

" I refuse ! " Suddenly shouted Luffy, facing him! " I want you to cook! "

" What? Hey, I told you I had my reasons for staying here! "

" Which? "

" You don't need to know! "

" Leave it down, Mugiwara! " Advised Alice! " This is not the first time that we have made a proposal to Sanji! Even the Navy wanted to hire him several times! But he refused them all! "

" Anyway, Mugiwara…! " Gin started, looking at Luffy! " Even if you find a cook, what is your goal as a pirate? "

Smiling immediately, Luffy said.

" Go to Grand Line! "

Immediately, the trio could see fear in the face of Gin, who then began to swallow.

" Grand… Grand Line? Wait a minute ... if you are looking for a cook, then that means that your crew is not yet complete! "

" Yes ! But with Sanji, we will be seven in all! "

" Why do you count me in the heap? " Growled the cook.

" You look like a good person, so listen to my advice! Don't go on the Grand Line! You are still young ! You surely ignore all the dangers there are! Why not sail to another less dangerous part of the world? "

" Hum? Have you ever been on the Grand Line? " Luffy wondered.

" N… No! " Gin immediately retorted, seeming to be trembling with fear! " I ... I don't know anything about this place ... and that's what scares me! "

" Is this place so scary? " Luffy wondered.

" It's not the scary place! " Suddenly retorted Alice.

Appearing to tremble again, the young waitress suddenly asserted.

" No, these are the people who live there… including the better saber in the world! "

* * *

Caught in stomach cramps, Patty fell to her knees on the ground, while asking.

" What ... What did you make? "

Chuckling as the cook had the bad idea to taste his dish, Raynare said.

" What? I just followed the recipe my way! You know, I have only read one cookbook in my life! The title was "100 ways to poison a dish without poison"! I think you'd better go to the bathroom! "

Not being asked, the man left immediately, when Luffy arrived.

" Bah, what's wrong? "

" It is now that you arrive, you? "

Then seeing a cook take a dish to take him to the dining room, the fallen angel affirmed.

" Pay attention ! I had time to poison this dish too! "

" Hein? " Asked the cook.

" And I will continue, while I am in this kitchen! " Said the girl.

Hearing this, a man ends up pushing her outside, with a notebook in his hands.

" In this case, go take customer orders! "

Smiling at hearing this, Raynare rejoices.

" Great ! If I get in enough trouble, Zeff will have no choice but to beg me to leave so I will never work for him again! Now let's create an indoor scandal! "

However, her smile disappeared the second she heard Zoro and the others, seated at a table, calling him.

" Waitress, the menu! "

" Wow, Raynare in waitress clothes! " Sneered Nami! " Who would have believed it ? "

" You are more cute as well! " Assured Lucy.

" Plue! " Plue said, on Lucy's lap.

" Shut up ! " She ordered! " And what are you doing here? "

" Knowing that you will be working here for a year, I guess we have time for a good meal! " Sneered Usopp.

" And I don't want any huddle with our food! " Lucy ordered him! " Otherwise, I ask Virgo to get rid of your money! "

" What? Just try and you're dead! "

Ignoring the threat, Lucy was the first to command, followed by the other three pirates. Unable to do anything, Raynare, with a forced smile, only wrote down their orders in their notebook, while swearing to make them pay for this humiliation.

* * *

" Frankly, it's not nice! " Cried Luffy suddenly, as Raynare finished serving the rest of the crew.

" What are you doing there? " Raynare asked him.

" I was fired from the kitchen! It seems that I broke too many dishes! "

" Tell you will work here for a year! " Sneered Nami! " Well, it will be beautiful! "

" We could perhaps consider repainting the flag and leave without them! " Mocked Lucy.

" Hey, not even in dreams! And then, why do you put on a good meal when we kill ourselves at work? "

" What ? " Asked Zoro! " Do you really think we're going to be fasting to please you? "

Sneering then, he said.

" It's a shame that neither of you can enjoy this delicious cuisine! "

Groaning then, Luffy was about to clean his nose, when Raynare put two glasses of sake on the table. Pushing one of them towards Zoro, she said.

" Shut up ! And just drink! It's the house that offers! "

" The house that offers? "

" Yeah! " Raynare assured, getting ready to drink the second glass.

Then grabbing his arm, Zoro questioned him.

" Do you think I'm going to fall so stupidly in the panel? "

Then taking his glass and that of Raynare, he exchanged them, before saying.

" Health! "

Then, drinking then, while the fallen angel remained motionless, Zoro ended up smiling at him, before quite simply placing his hands on his belly.

" The toilets are over there! " Raynare told him, displaying a mischievous smile.

Seeing Zoro running before a disaster happened, the four others could not restrain themselves and literally exploded with laughter. Making a huge splash, they caught the eye of Sanji, who was already hitting on another girl.

" Hum? " He said! " Is this the Mugiwara crew? "

Freezing at this moment, he suddenly disappears, before positioning himself in front of Nami and Lucy, with one knee on the ground.

" Oh, you can laugh Cupid! " He cried! " How can someone like you introduce me to two young women as beautiful as each other? I don't know who to watch first! "

" That … ? " The two girls wondered.

" Who are you ? " Raynare asked him.

Immediately, Sanji grabbed her hand, while affirming.

" Oh, I beg you to excuse my rudeness, dear colleague! You're the new recruit, aren't you? I'm Sanji, nice to meet you! Don't worry ! If the least of these cooks' daring dares to attack you, I'll be there to protect you! "

" You ... Are you a waiter? " Lucy asked her.

" I'm a cook ! " Affirmed the blond! " And if you wish, I can prepare the best food for you ...! "

At that moment, a fist of golden light hit him in the face, sending him to fly. Jumping in surprise, Lucy suddenly found herself in the arms of another man, who said to Sanji.

" Don't even think about hitting on her! "

" Lo ... Loke? " Wondered Lucy.

" No, but who do you think you are, you bastard? " Sanji asked, getting up! " "You want to fight, right? Be careful, I have the annoying tendency to get angry very easily! "

" As if I could be afraid of you! " Retorted the spirit! " You dare to flirt with my tender Lucy before my eyes and for that you will bite! Come on, come fight if you're a man! "

" Loke! That's enough ! "

" Decidedly, you never get bored in this restaurant! " Usopp remarked.

" It's clear ! " Approved Raynare, who was now holding Plue in his arms, and Luffy, seeing the two men start fighting.

However, before he could get to his hands, a wooden leg struck Loke violently, causing him to crash into a wall.

" No, but what's still going on? " Roared Zeff, advancing towards the small group! " Did you really decide to ransack my restaurant or what? "

" Tsss! The old debris! "

" Hey, Mugiwara! " Called him Zeff! " When you were on deck, I thought I heard you were looking for a cook, correct? "

" Yeah, why? "

" So I have something to offer you! I'll let you go, you and the other girl, and in return, you will take this Sanji troublemaker with you! I can't stand it anymore ! "

" Hein? " Said the latter! " No, but who do you think you are to decide for me whether to leave or stay, old debris? "

" For your boss, fool! Boss who is tired of having to fix your nonsense! This week alone, I had to settle twenty-three complaints from men declaring that you openly flirted with their women before their eyes! You also broke five chairs and two tables! And when it comes to your kitchen, let's not talk about it! It's an infection! Clearly, disappear from my sight! "

" I hope it did you good to unpack everything you had on your heart! However, it doesn't make me hot or cold! I know you are telling me that just because you know my food is better than yours! You're just afraid of losing your place as chief, old debris! "

" How dare you, baboon? " Roared Zeff, kicking him which made him crash on the table of Nami and the others.

Taking advantage of the show, Luffy ate Zoro's food, while Zoro was still in the bathroom, and was even able to grab the rest of the plates before Sanji crashed in front of him.

" If you want to hope to beat me one day, it will really be a miracle, poor kid! " Assured Zeff.

" As if I needed that to be superior to you! " Retorted Sanji, getting up! " You and your wooden leg don't scare me! No matter how hard you stick me beating on beating, I will continue to work here, until you are in a grave! "

" Well, my little guy, you haven't returned! " Assured Zeff, going away! " Because I intend to live a good century, before I die! "

" Hey, the old debris! " Suddenly called Raynare! " Is that true for your proposal? Can we leave if we take Sanji with us? "

" Yeah! " He assured, going into the kitchens! " But good luck! "

Immediately, Luffy and the fallen angel turned to Sanji, with stars in their eyes. The two had the same idea, but for different purposes. Luffy wanted Sanji as a cook and Raynare just wanted him to leave here.

" So there, no way! " Sanji retorted, understanding what they had in mind.

Then, in a few seconds, he raised the table and put it back in order, before welcoming the three girls in the group.

" Mesdemoiselles, if you want to settle in! Please forgive us for this unfortunate incident! To forgive me, here is a fruit salad and a very fresh cocktail! "

" Oh, how nice! " Said Nami.

" Here is finally a gallant man! " Said Lucy.

" I am not gallant, me? " Asked Loke, sitting on a chair, and with plaster in her hair.

" Are you still there? " Sanji wondered.

" Hey, why don't I have the right to a fruit salad, when Raynare has the right to have one? " Got angry Usopp! " I'm the client, not her! "

" Here, here's a hot tea and if you're not happy, I don't care, Pinocchio! "

" No, but are you looking for a fight? " Asked Usopp, before turning to Loke! " You, the spirit, rule him his account! "

" Do you take me for a bodyguard? " Wondered the latter, already drinking a cup of tea.

" RAYNARE! "

Suddenly running towards the latter, his hand at his belt, Zoro returned with a broad sinister smile on his face.

" Demon ! I hope you had fun because now it's my turn to laugh! Wait until I make raven sashimi with your wings! "

" Hey, stop! " Sanji stopped him! " Who do you think you are to speak to such a charming woman? "

" Hein? You, the discolored asparagus, I didn't ask you for anything! "

" What? Do you dare to make fun of people with your hairstyle, cactus head? "

" But you will stop with my hair, yes? "

" Come, come, don't fight for me! " Suddenly exclaimed Nami.

" What are you talking about? " Zoro asked him, while Sanji immediately came back to her.

" By the way, I would not want to be abused, but I find the food a little expensive! " Noticed the redhead! " Could we have a small reduction, if possible? "

" Don't worry, for the ladies, it's free! "

" Oh thank you ! " Said Nami and Lucy.

" I don't believe it, it is bamboozled! " Zoro noted.

" That idiot is ridiculous! " Said Loke.

" You are going! " Lucy ordered him, waving his key.

Disappearing at this moment, Loke nevertheless nevertheless reappears a few seconds later, before affirming to Sanji.

" I warn you with Lucy it is: no hug, no kisses, no small caresses, no alcohol and no drugs! And that is during the day! At night, I would be there to watch her! "

" Go away ! " Lucy ordered him.

Seeing him disappear for good, Sanji asked.

" How does he do this? "

" Oh, it's my power! I control spirits, which each have their own character! Here, for example, it's Plue! "

" Plue ! " Said the latter.

" What is this strange creature? " Sanji wondered, showing a serious look! " I wonder what kind of dish I could cook it in! "

" Hands off ! "

" Come to think of it, Plue is the spirit of what? " Asked Nami.

" Of the dog ! "

Hearing this, Zoro and Usopp affirmed.

" You completely missed it, that one! "

" I don't allow you! "

Laughing as for him, Luffy ended up attracting attention, while he finished Zoro's plate at that moment. Immediately, he received a scabbard as well as a kick.

" Motherfucker ! " Roared Zoro! " Reimburse my meal! "

" Stop standing there doing nothing and going to take care of the customers! " Sanji ordered.

Then throwing Luffy aside, at a table asking for the menu, Sanji tied his tie again, before assuring Raynare.

" Raynare-sama! Take your time to eat your fruit salad, before joining us! I'll take care of everything ! "

" Oh, thank you Sanji! " Raynare said, running her hand over her cheek.

" No, but I'm hallucinating! " Said Usopp! " This is favoritism! "

Beginning to be a little uncomfortable, Lucy ends up turning her gaze to the only waitress of the establishment. Arriving at a table, Alice advanced with a plate in her hand, and failed every moment to drop the latter.

" Say, Sanji! I noticed that all the cooks in this place overprotected this girl, despite the fact getting you into trouble! "

" Oh, are you talking about Alice? It's normal ! It's the little darling of the establishment! She has been here since the creation of this restaurant! And since then, despite the fact that the team is only made up of brutes who are normally cooks, it has stayed here, as a waitress, serving customers with a smile! Since the creation of the restaurant, she is the only girl to have been allowed to work there and her kindness made all the cooks very quickly consider her the little mascot of the establishment! As for customers, she may be clumsy and chain the dumplings, they always make sure to be served by her, rather than by a bully! So you understand why it is forbidden for anyone to raise their hands on it! "

" And why does she work here? " Raynare asked him, not understanding how a girl could stay in this restaurant.

" She and I owe a debt to the old debris! " Sanji simply declared, then leaving.


	24. A scary pirate ? Don Krieg !

Chapter 21

" Boss! She started again! " Cried Carne, entering Zeff's room.

" Hum? Who ? "

" Raynare, of course! It scares our customers away! "

Drooling literally, a client was staring at Raynare, while the latter, as a waitress, had just arrived with the menus for him and his wife. Having then transformed to take the features of Yuuma Amano, the fallen angel was now leaning slightly towards the man, while asking him.

" So, my treasure? What will you take today? "

" Uh, I ... I ...! "

" If I can advise you, you should have the delicious steak tartare! " Affirmed the girl, approaching him.

Leaning more, she allowed the client to have a better view of his chest, which then could not restrain a nosebleed. Annoyed by this, the client's wife threw her purse in his face before leaving, screaming.

" I never want to see you again! "

" No, wait, honey! "

Seeing them both leave, Raynare smiled broadly as he said.

" And here is the separation of the seventh couple of the day! A record! "

" Raynare! " Zeff roared suddenly, entering the room! " What are you doing, damn it? I told you to stop it! "

" Hein? And I seemed to have pointed out to you that I still refused to work here! I've been here for four days now and my patience has run out! "

" Unless my roof is repaired, you and Mugiwara stay here! "

" To do what ? The other cooks no longer want me in the kitchen for fear that I will poison the food and I will scare away the customers thanks to my talents! "

" You especially annoy me! Look, I've always refused to hit any woman in my life! But a brat like you, I keep telling myself that she deserves a good correction! "

" In this case, go ahead! But as soon as you raise your hand on me, Sanji will comes to defend me! "

" Tsss! This fool has become your doggie! It makes me laugh, well! "

" AHHHHH! " Suddenly shouted a woman, standing up, staring at the window.

" That's him ! " Horrified a man.

" Hum? " Zeff said, looking out the window.

Doing the same, Raynare was surprised to see a galleon coming towards them. Wearing a pirate flag, he made it very clear that trouble could now happen at any time.

" It's Don Krieg's ship! " Someone said.

" What? Did he come here specifically to avenge the guy who got beaten the other day? "

" Don Krieg? " Repeated Raynare.

" All of this is your fault! yelled Carne to the fallen angel! " If you hadn't brutalized the guy the other day, we wouldn't be there! "

" Hum? Well, in this case, there is only one solution! "

Immediately unwinding the apron she was wearing, she dropped it to the ground before leaving.

" Good luck, guys ! I leave you with him! "

" Come back here right away! " Cried the cooks.

" Wow, too classy the boat! " Suddenly stated Luffy, arriving with Sanji and Alice.

" I have never seen such a big boat! " Confessed the latter! " It is at least twice as big as the Baratier! "

" Do you think Gin came back to say thank you? "

" That would surprise me a lot! " Confessed Sanji.

Then examining the boat, he noticed.

" Is it me or their boat is in a bad state? "

" It's true that the boat is all shredded! " Said Patty, noting that the bow had lost a good part of its whole, while the sails were in tatters! " It looks like a ghost ship! "

" Oh ? " Said Raynare, coming back to them! " Do I understand that the redoubled Don Krieg can't even afford to travel on a more presentable boat? "

" It looks like the boat was the victim of a violent storm! " Sanji retorted.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard on the Pont du Baratier, while a large figure could be seen through the window. Frightened by the latter, many people began to swallow when they saw it.

" He ... He happens! "

Finally, after many seconds, the front door opened to make way for the dreaded man. Don Krieg was here, in the flesh.

However, Luffy didn't find him as terrifying as he would have thought. And for good reason, the man seemed so weak that he had trouble walking and had to be helped by Gin in order to move forward.

" Sorry, to scare you so, young people! Many must know who I am! However, I reassure you right away, I am by no means here to kill you! "

Then turning to Zeff, he informed her.

" I am there as a customer, and I must admit that I am starving! So could I have something to eat, if possible? Don't worry, I have enough money to pay you for a meal, and even to buy you the restaurant if that tells you! "

Then hearing his belly cry starvation, he put a knee on the ground, before affirming.

" I haven't eaten anything for almost a month! I beg you, give me food! "

Seeing him in this state, Carne dared to ask.

" This shuttle really is the famous Admiral Don Krieg? "

" Sincerely, the other man, next to him, had made a much better performance when entering here! affirmed Patty! He may be a big guy, but he does not look fit! "

" He looks hungry! " Remarked Luffy.

" It's time to enjoy it! " Asserted Raynare! " If this pirate is also feared, then that means that his head must exceed ten million berrys! If we capture it, our debt to this restaurant will be settled definitively! "

For their part, Sanji and Alice then left.

Falling at that moment, Don Krieg no longer even had the strength to stand up, while Gin implored him to remain conscious. Seeing that his captain did not get up, he immediately begged the cooks.

" Give him food! You are not going to watch him die without doing anything! It's your job to feed people! "

" What next ? " Asked Patty! " In fact, your captain is well suited! After the accident with the other idiot lieutenant, the navy filed a complaint against us! If we deliver Don Krieg to them now, chances are she will forget this incident! "

" Yeah, no way to feed a man like him! "

" This guy never felt the slightest pity for his enemies! "

" It's good for him! "

Wanting to make fun of him more, Raynare walked, smiling, towards the hungry man, while asserting.

" Frankly, who would be stupid enough to feed this man, knowing that he could very well destroy this boat, just then? "

" You? " Raged Gin, recognizing the woman who had beaten him up.

" I ... I swear I won't attack you! I give you my word of honor! "

Don Krieg then begged the cooks.

" I will pay you as a normal customer and as soon as I finish, I will leave here! But I beg you, have mercy and give me something to eat! "

" What an idiot ! Raynare thought! As if someone would be stupid enough to feed him! Well, let's try to capture it as quickly as possible! "

Suddenly, she was surprised to hear someone hit Patty, before Sanji arrived, with a pan full of food, while Alice was walking behind him.

But while the cook moved forward without the slightest fear, the young waitress could not help trembling, at the sight of the pirate, while clutching a bottle against her.

" Gulp it! " Sanji advised, putting the food in front of Don Krieg! " That should get you back in less than two! "

" That … ? " Raynare wondered.

" Sanji? " Murmured Gin.

" Thank you ! " Cried Krieg, immediately starting to eat.

" Sanji! " Cried Carne!" This is not going head! You don't know who knows this guy? You will give me the pleasure of bringing this dish back immediately to the kitchen! Murder and looting ... he is known all over East-Blue for his misdeeds worthy of the devil himself! What do you think you can do once he has regained his strength? "

No answer.

" Alice! Take it off! " Carne begged him.

But the girl imitated Sanji and preferred to put the bottle in front of the pirate.

" You too ? " Gin wondered, as she couldn't stop shaking.

" G… Go away, after ! " He ordered, before hiding behind Sanji.

Seeing none of them want to stop Don Krieg, Carne suddenly cried out.

" Raynare! If you catch this guy, I promise to make sure you can get out of here! "

Smiling at that moment, it didn't take more for the fallen angel to move towards Don Krieg, lance in hand.

" It had to be said right away! I will be happy to turn it into a skewer! "

Nevertheless for her, getting up at that moment, Don Krieg was able to face her while he was now standing.

" Have you already gained strength? Too bad for you, it won't be enough! "

Grabbing her spear, she sent it straight towards the man's chest, while keeping her sadistic smile. However, the latter disappeared the instant the tip of his attack disintegrated, touching the pirate.

" That … ? "

A punch then struck her in the stomach, causing her to eject against the wall of the stairs. Hitting the latter with full force, she collapsed to the ground, while grimacing in pain.

" Raynare! " Cried Luffy, seeing her on the ground.

" But that … ? " Said Sanji.

Hitting him in turn, Krieg banged him hard enough to knock him down, in turn, under Alice's frightened gaze.

" San… Sanji? "

" Ha ha ha! " Sneered the pirate, making reels with his arms! " Perfect, it looks like I could regain all my strength! "

" But… Don Krieg! " Cried Gin! " You promised me you wouldn't hurt them! You just hit the man we owe our life to! "

" Hein? " Simply wondered his captain.

Suddenly grabbing him by the shoulder, the man lifted him off the ground. Then, while grinding her shoulder, Krieg said with a smile.

" There is not to say, we feel much better than when we have a full stomach! In fact, I like this ship! "

* * *

" Say, do you think this is going well for Luffy-aniki? " Wanted to know Johnny, passing his head over the railing of the Merry.

"We haven't heard anything since a while ago! noticed Yosaku! It's a good sign, isn't it? "

" No, not really with Luffy! " Zoro replied.

Looking at Don Krieg's boat, Lucy seemed to stare at him with a puzzled eye.

" A problem ? " Usopp asked him.

" To navigate with such a boat, you need a large crew, right? "

" It's certain ! " Affirmed Yosaku! " At least a good fifty men, at least! "

" In this case, is it normal not to have heard any noise, since the two others left the boat? "

" Now as you say, it's true that this boat looks more like a ghost boat to me than anything else! " Approved Johnny! " It looks like there is no one on it! "

" Help ! "

Suddenly, dozens of people smelled of Baratier, while rushing into their respective boats, to then leave at full speed.

" That … ? " Said Usopp! " Why is there a panic? From what we could see, Krieg was barely able to walk when he left his ship! "

" We just have to go see! " Zoro suggested.

" What but you are sick? "

" Anyway, Luffy will certainly need us! " Zoro assured him, grabbed him by his clothes before pulling him towards him, while he went towards the Baratier.

" No, Zoro, let go of me! I don't want to die ! Help ! "

" Rest in peace, Usopp-aniki! " Announced Johnny and Yosaku.

" Help me, bunch of fools! " He yelled, before Zoro jumped over the ship, with Usopp in hand.

As for her, Lucy walked towards Don Krieg's boat, while asserting.

" I will go up there! "

" Hein? " The two men wondered.

" There is something not normal! " Announced Lucy! " I don't intend to fight! But just take a look! "

" Wait, sister-Lucy! This is Krieg's boat! "

" Yes, his crew is as ruthless as him! We must not forget that! "

" If that were the case, we would never have seen them following their captain in order to reduce the restaurant to crumbs! " Said Lucy.

Seeing her go, the two men looked at each other before declaring, with a sigh.

" Okay, but we're coming with you! "

" Yeah! Anyway, we wouldn't forgive ourselves if something happened! "

Turning to Nami, Johnny questioned him.

" Is it okay if we entrust you with the custody of the boat? "

Barely seeming to hear him, Nami stayed at the other end of the Merry, looking at what looked like a wanted poster.

" Nami? "

" Yes ? What? " Asked the latter, immediately hiding the paper behind her.

" Are you OK ? " Asked Yosaku.

" Uh, yes yes! " She assured! " You want to go to the other ship, right? Well, in this case, I'm watching the Merry! "

" Hum? " Wondered Lucy.

"**It doesn't stop us from going there!" It's strange !** "

* * *

" W… What? " Yelled the cooks in the dining room.

" If you are deaf, I repeat! I plan to take over this restaurant! " Don Krieg assured.

" What? But it is not a pirate ship! "

" No importance! My own ship is no longer able to sail! I need a new one! And then, your restaurant is doing well, I need all the food I need to get my crew back on their feet! "

" Your crew? "

" Yes ! There are a hundred people on my boat, all as starved as each other! Hurry up and make them eat! "

" Then they'll kill us next? No way ! "

" Because you think you have the choice, bunch of fools! "

" Tsss, thank you for the thanks! " Quipped Sanji, getting up, with difficulty.

" So… Sorry! " Suddenly apologized Gin! "I ... I didn't think it would end like this! "

" All of this is your fault, Sanji! " Affirmed Patty! " We warned you not to feed this scoundrel! "

In response, Sanji suddenly stood up, then said.

" Alice, I would need a helping hand in the kitchen in order to have all the necessary ingredients! Are you coming to help me? "

" Y… Yes! " She said, following him.

" Hey, where do you think you're going, like that? "

" In your opinion ? To prepare a hundred meals, I have to go to the kitchen! "

" That … ? No, but are you an idiot? "

Rising then, Raynare, with blood flowing from his mouth, advanced towards the blond, before grabbing him by his collar.

" All of this is your fault, asshole! If you hadn't done anything so silly, I could have captured it! So why did you do this? Do you work for her, or what? "

" Leave it! " Alice ordered him, grabbing her arm! " You can't understand how Sanji feels when he sees someone as hungry as Krieg was! "

" Hein? What is this story ? Being hungry is not that bad! You drink water to forget that you are hungry and you can live with it! "

Despite the fact that she was still holding it, Sanji ended up lighting a cigarette, before retorting.

" During the first three days, that's what everyone can say! However, for the following days, it is not the same thing! As soon as you feel your body weaken, you stay put, doing nothing, for fear of losing a single ounce of energy! Then, finally, you feel that your body is losing mass, which frightens you day after day! Finally, you can no longer move and this means that you are close to dying! This is what it is to be starved! "

Suddenly, a huge punch knocked him down.

" Imbecile! " Yelled Patty, before heading to a small hatch in the plnacher! " I'm aware that you give food to all the guys I kick out! But there you went too far! This time, it's no longer the time to joke! No question of leaving this restaurant in the hands of this brute! "

Suddenly taking out a kind of bazooka in the shape of a lobster, he directed it towards Krieg while affirming.

" Hey, I hope you still have room! Here is a dessert offered by the house! "

Then firing, he sent the right projectile towards Don Krieg, stunned by the size of the latter. Being hit hard, he disappeared in an explosion that threw everyone to the side, while the restaurant door was reduced to ashes.

" Wow, too classy! " Luffy said.

" Shit, I screwed up the door! " Patty noticed! " The boss will still scold me! "

" Don Krieg! " Gin horrified.

" Is it ... Is he dead? " Alice frightened.

" No ! " Raynare suddenly replied, clenching his fist! " It didn't even have to hurt him! "

" What? " The other cooks wondered.

" I understood why my attack earlier did nothing to him! she asserted! In fact, he's wearing armor! "

" A what ? " Horrified Patty.

" Well, here is one smarter than the others! " Sneered Krieg.

Then swinging his arm to spread the smoke that concealed it, he ended up showing himself wearing huge armor covering his whole body.

" Indeed, my arms are protected by titanium plates! My abdomen is reinforced by a hardened steel armor and my hands are covered with indestructible diamonds! And to top it all off,…! "

The plates on his shoulders suddenly opened, like those of his forearms, to let out machine guns.

" I have guns at will! "

Then shooting the cooks, he injured them enough to eject them to the side. Dodging bullets without any problem, flying through the air, Raynare ends up landing near Luffy, while asserting him.

" There, I think we will need you! "

" It's too cool her armor! " Suddenly exclaimed the latter! " I don't care about her weapons, but I would like to carry her! I would look too cool in there! "

" This is not the time, imbecile! "

" So, these hundred rations, they come, yes? " Wanted to know Krieg.

In response, a broom hit him on the shoulder. He had barely felt a flick. However this is enough for him to look down on the insolent man who had just attacked him.

Standing next to him, with his broom in his hands, Alice had just challenged him. Yet she was shaking so much that a draft would have been enough to make her fall back. His legs were paralyzed and was about to sob. Yet she had the courage to say.

" Go away ! "

" Hein? "

" This boat is not yours! It's Zeff's! It's my house ! No, everyone's home! There is no question that we leave it to you! Go and we promise not to call the Navy! "

" Alice, go! " Most of the men shouted at him.

" No, but who do you think you are, microbe? " Asked Krieg, pointing his machine guns at her! " What right do you think you can give me orders? If you want to die, no problem! "

Seeing him about to shoot, Sanji pretended to run towards her to come to his rescue. when a figure overtook him. Moving with an extraordinary speed, the latter ends up giving a big kick in the arm of Don Krieg, ejecting the latter on the side.

" That … ? " Wondered the pirate.

Landing in front of him, Zeff ends up dropping a huge bag between them, while asserting.

" There is enough to feed your men! Go feed them, before I decide to kick your rear end myself! "

" Boss? "

" What? Do you want to fight too? " Krieg asked him, aiming him in turn.

Initially surprised that Zeff does not move an inch, he ends up displaying surprise, recognizing his face.

" Wait, you! You are… Zeff, the red feet! "

" Well, it's been a long time since I've been called like that! "

" Red feet? " Repeated Raynare! " Wait, don't tell me this guy ...! "

" I'm surprised to see you here, Krieg, without the rest of your armada and with a boat in such pitiful condition! " Informed Zeff! " So tell me, how was it ... on the Grand Line? "

" What? How did you know? "

" Grand Line? " Repeated Patty! " Wait, is that why his ship is in this state? And ... And the forty-nine other ships, then? They sank? "

" With five thousand men, he too was routed? " Carne wondered.

" Impossible ! How could a fleet of fifty ships not be able to make the weight? And where is the rest of the ships? "

" Surely stayed there! " Sneered Zeff! " Sunk at the bottom of the ocean, with the men who were on it! Here's what happens when you go on the Grand Line road without being perfectly prepared! "

"**Is ... is that a joke?**" Wanted to know Raynare! " **This guy is the most powerful person**** we've ever seen! And even him, he is beaten? Do we really have a chance to find Raftel?** ""

" Here! " Krieg ordered! " You really think you're better than me because you survived a year on the Grand Line, right? "

" What? " The other cooks were surprised, as well as Luffy and Raynare.

" You went on the Grand Line, old man? " Asked Luffy! " Very cool ! You should have said it before! Say, can you tell me what you saw? Were there monsters over there? "

" You are not stronger than me! " Roared Krieg, pointing his fist at Zeff! " And even less with your wooden leg! I now understand why no one has heard of you in recent years! You turned into a pathetic cook because of having lost one of your two precious weapons! I of course want to talk about your leg! You, the famous pirate who fought only with his feet, had received the nickname of `` red feet '', due to the fact that your feet were constantly covered with the blood of your victims! "

" So what ? What does it do ? I lost a leg, and then what? I still have my hands, and with them I can still cook! As you can see, hardly losing my leg does anything to me! I no longer intend to become a pirate again! "

" Well glad to hear it! " Sneered Krieg! " In this case, you don't mind if I take your logbook, where you had to write down everything that your crew made of their days during an entire year!

" A log book? " Wondered Luffy! " Are there some who always do this? "

" Normally, any good sailor does! " Retorted Raynare! " Except for a fool with a straw hat! "

Suddenly advancing on Don Krieg, the fallen angel questioned him.

" Who did you lose against? "

" Hein? " Said the pirate, staring at her! " What do you want, microbe? "

" The damage on your boat shows that it was the victim of a violent storm! Should I understand that the brave Don Krieg would have lost all his armada, in a storm! Ha ha, laughing! You are no better than another, in the end! "

Then clenching his fist, Don Krieg fired with his machine guns, while Raynare created in time a magic seal, to use it as a shield.

" You will never be able to understand who we fought against! " Krieg yelled, barely noticing Raynare's parade! " He was a superman! A man with the powers of the devil himself! I, Don Krieg, had everything to succeed: boats within reach, valiant men and all the weapons I needed! And this man had to stand before me to destroy everything! And in less than a week, he put my plans into the water! "

" Don Krieg got kicked out of Grand Line…! "

" In a single week? And by a person? "

And to show that it was true, Gin then began to tremble in fear, just thinking about what he had experienced on the Grand Line.

" Normally, I could have achieved anything and gone to the end of my goal! And do you know why I did not succeed! It is only because I did not collect the necessary information from this cursed place! The places to go to avoid the people we should be wary of…! All this I knew nothing about! I didn't even know where to go because of that damn compass that had suddenly stopped working! With this damn log book, I could go back to Grand Line! And then I could be considered the pirate king! "

" You dream ! " Suddenly exclaimed Luffy, walking towards him! " The pirate king, it will be me! "

" Hein? " Said the cooks.

" **What an idiot !** " Sighed Raynare. "

" You, the pirate king? " Raged Don Krieg! " You aborton! If I did not manage to get out of it, it is not a tadpole like you that could have done better! ""

" I think the opposite! " Retorted Luffy, staring at him while smiling! " Either way, with or without a log book, will you never be powerful enough to beat the man who defeated you? And you know why ? Because you don't have the motivation of a real pirate! "

" No motivation? Me ? " Roars Krieg! " Wait, microbe! Do you know many of the pirates who want to return to the Grand Line, after having known the nightmare there? Not me ! If I don't have the willpower, I wonder what more you need! "

" To be a pirate, you must always go ahead, straight towards adventure and danger! " Asserted Luffy! " And not bypass them as you intend to do! If you run away from the enemy, do you really think you could truly become the king of the pirates? "

" I am tired of hearing you say stupid things! Say your prayers, or ...! "

He suddenly froze, looking up, before mumbling.

" Decidedly, this restaurant has a lot of strong East Blue guys! What are you doing here, Zoro, the pirate hunter? "

" Me ? " Said the swordsman, walking towards Raynre! " Not much, I just make sure my captain doesn't get us into more trouble than usual! "

" Luffy, if ... if you want a helping hand, there is no problem! We ... we come to help you! " Assured Usopp, having his legs trembling.

" What are you two doing there? " Raynare asked them.

" Oh, just a quick visit! " Zoro assured him.

" Good, if you don't need me! I'm going ... I'm going! " Assured Usopp.

Seeing him leave, the other two put their hands on his shoulders, to keep him staying.

" Where you go ? "

" Let me go, I don't want to die! "

" Oh, you mean you are going to let a weak and beautiful helpless girl fight against this monster? "

" Where did you see a weak girl? You are largely able to beat me when you want! "

" Perhaps, but there is only the marmoset with his straw hat or the gorilla with his three sabers who can hope to defeat the other guy with his armor! "

" Who did you call marmoset? " Became angry Zoro.

" Are you an idiot? It's Mugiwara, the marmoset! You, you is the gorilla! "

Hearing them start bickering, Don Krieg suddenly laughed, while asking.

" So here are the glorious members of your crew, Mugiwara? At four, unfortunately you will not go very far! "

" You're wrong ! " Retorted Luffy! " I have three other people with me! "

" Hey, if we take Lucy and Nami away, who is left in your crew? " Sanji got angry.

" Tss, bunch of kids! " said Don Krieg, before finally grabbing the bag of food! " Well, it's time for me to go feed my men! So I give you time to pack up and run away! However, if only one of you decides to stay here, when I come back, I promise to kill him right away! You have been warned! "

Seeing him leave, Gin suddenly began to mumble.

" Sorry, Sanji! I really didn't think things were going to be like this! "

" Tsss! So stop lamenting!" Zeff ordered him! " Just like Sanji did with you, you just tried to save a life! Don Krieg didn't want to keep his word, that's all! "

" But finally, why are you defending this thug, boss? "

" According to your fault, Sanji! " Cried Patty! " And you too, Alice? I hope you have really good explanations to give us! "

" Close it, bunch of fools! " Roared Zeff! " Aside from Sanji and Alice, none of you have a clue what it means to starve without having a single thing to eat! It is a long and painful death that no one should know! "

Hearing this, Alice suddenly took her head in her hands as she shook the latter.

" No, I don't want to hear more! "

" Wait, what does that mean? " Wanted to know someone.

" Sanji and Alice almost starved to death? But when? "

" It would be before the creation of this place? "

" Good, get out! " Then ordered Zeff!" No way you stay here to get killed! "

"**No need to tell me twice!** " Raynare thought, already pretending to leave! **Just to see the arsenal of the other type, even Mugiwara has little chance of winning a duel against him**! "

" No way ! " Retorted Patty! " I will protect this restaurant until the end! "

" Me too ! " Carne assured! " Like Alice said, this place is our home! "

" Yeah, it's not up to us to leave! "

" Anyway, I have no other place than this restaurant! "

" No, but are you crazy? " Gin asked them! " We're talking about Don Krieg! You can never face this monster! "

_Ah yes, you bet? " Asked Sanji! " Sorry to tell you, but I do not intend to give your little friends a gift once they have a full stomach! From now on, they are no longer my customers but my enemies! And depending on your choice, you too could be one! "

" Tsss! Feed him to kill him then, you talk about a cook imbecile! " Patty muttered.

" And you, young people? " Questioned them Zeff! " What are you planning to do ? "

" I didn't understand everything, but I would not say no to a good fight! " Said Zoro.

" As long as you let me go then!" Raynare assured.

" No, but you are crazy! " Shouted Usopp.

" Hey, Gin! " Then called him Luffy! " What is this story of Grand Line? I thought you didn't know anything about this place! "

" It's… It's the truth! " Affirmed the man! " As soon as we got there, our compass stopped working, so we started to wander everywhere! We were just going around in circles, when we crossed the path of a strange little boat, where a man was there! Thinking we could find out, we started calling him! And that's where it all started! "

Trembling then, he continued.

" One by one, our ships were cut in half, as if nothing had happened, by this man's huge saber! On his own, he cut more than 49 ships! "

" What? " Shouted everyone.

" 49 ships? " Usopp wondered! " But it's a monster! "

" Are there really men like him on the Grand Line? " Wanted to know Raynare, starting to swallow.

"**If that's really the case, then we have to worry! Definitely, this trip will be far from being a pleasure!** "

As for him, Zoro began to play with his sabers, while mumbling.

" This can only be him! "

" And how did you manage to escape? " Asked Alice! " Did you kill him? "

" No ! We managed to survive by luck! A storm then broke out and immense waves allowed our ship to move away in time from this man's boat! Without it, we would be dead by now! Do you understand now why Grand Line is so terrifying? I don't even plan to go back! This place is much more horrible than suffering the wrath of Don Krieg! I don't even know why he insists on wanting to go back! "

" In any case, this man can only be Mihawk! " Affirmed Zeff! " He alone is able to cut ships in this way without the slightest concern! "

Listening to the name, Alice suddenly jumped, murmuring.

" Mi ... Mihawk? "

" Mihawk? " Raynare wondered, looking at Zoro, getting excited from second to second! " Wait, this is the guy Johnny told us about, right? "

She received no response, while her comrade seemed to be in a trance.

" If he attacked you, it is that you may have untied him during his nap! " Zeff assumed, while remaining serious.

" Do you think it's time to joke? " Got angry Gin! " You are not going to tell me that our army was destroyed for such a ridiculous reason! "

" Hum? Who knows ? Just know one thing, when you take the Grand Line route, expect everything! The expression `` die at any moment '' takes on its full meaning there! "

" LUFFY! " Shouted Usopp! " Change of program, we no longer go there! It's too dangerous as a corner! "

Suddenly feeling his hands tremble, Raynare could only cringe, finding that fear was felt in her.

"**How can a superior being like me tremble because of the exploits of a simple human?" I ... Am I weaker than I claimed? No it's impossible ! If I want to continue living, I must go to this sea!** "

" It's awesome ! " Suddenly shouted Luffy! "We will have fun ! I can not wait to be there ! "

" Luffy! You're completely frosted! "

" Me, in any case, I want only one thing! " Assured Zoro! " Meet Mihawk! "

" Hein? " Raynare wondered! "Remove me from a doubt ! Are you deaf, or just plain stupid? "

" Forget about it ! " Zoro advised him! " From the start, I intended to fight against him, so that I could become the best saber in the world! "

" Tsss, you're just idiots, guys! " Suddenly affirmed Sanji! " Grand Line? There are only reckless guys who dare to go there! "

" Perhaps, but we are not idiots! " Replied Zoro! " Just a bunch of pirates wanting to achieve their goals, that's it! "

" Pfff, you are completely frosted! " Assured the blond.

Cries from outside were suddenly heard.

" They arrive ! " Cried one of the cooks.

" In this case, prepare to fight and protect this boat until death! "

But suddenly, the sound of a blade was heard, before being followed by that of a boat being cut.

" Hein? "


	25. Saber fighting ! Zoro vs Mihawk !

**Chapter 22**

**A few minutes earlier**

" Me, I really think it's a bad idea, sister-Lucy! " Yosaku said, using a rope ladder, to get behind her on Don Krieg's boat.

" He is right ! " Approved Johnny! " What took me to come? I should have come with sister-Nami! "

Thinking of the latter, Lucy asked them.

" Say, who is Arlong? "

" Hein? " The two men wondered.

" Since the other day, I haven't stopped seeing Nami holding the search poster for a certain Arlong! Who is this guy ? "

" Arlong? " Yosaku was surprised! " He is the pirate with the biggest bonus of all East-Blue! "

" Yeah! It is worth no less than twenty million berries! Don Krieg is more famous than him, but only because Arlong usually stays in his corner! Nevertheless, of the two, there is a good chance that Arlong will be the most formidable person in this sea! "

" In this case, why does Nami only look at her wanted poster, as if she wanted to capture it? "

" No idea ! It is maybe a pirate she has already met! "

" In any case, it would be a very bad idea to fight in front of him! "

Finally arriving on deck, Lucy inspected the ship before being surprised by what she could see.

" Oh my God ! "

" Hum? "Said the two men, arriving in their turn.

The two then widened their eyes, seeing the whole of Krieg's crew, comprising only men lying on the ground, without having the slightest force to get up.

" What… what's going on here? "

" He has scurvy too? " Wanted to know Yosaku.

" No, with you, it was different! " Johnny assured him, looking at one of the men! " I would rather say that it has been a while since they have eaten anything! "

" Krieg himself didn't seem to be in shape! " Noticed Lucy! " What went well for these men to be in this state? "

Hearing noise behind him, Johnny turned around before suddenly getting scared.

" Hide! "

" Hein? " Did the other two.

" Krieg is back! " He shouted, pushing them until they hid behind empty barrels.

And a few seconds later, with a big bag of food on his shoulder, Krieg ends up putting one foot on the bridge before declaring.

" Guess what your friendly captain has brought you! Good food ! "

Simply hearing this word, all the men on the bridge regained their strength and, miraculously, were able to run towards the sack, to take all the food they could.

" Oh my God ! " Frightened Yosaku! " Worse than a healthy Krieg! Now we have to do to Krieg and his healthy crew! "

" Better not to show too much! " Johnny assured.

" He is rather nice with his crew! " Noticed Lucy! " Compared to Kuro, he takes care of his men! "

" Don't be fooled! Even his men are not immune to his anger! "

" SAFE ! " Suddenly cried the crew! " We came back from Grand Line, alive! "

" Grand Line? " The three others wondered.

" Good, it's not all guys, but now that you've regained your strength, we're moving on to the plan! "

" And what is it? " One of his men asked him.

" We're going back to the Grand Line, of course! "

Immediately, a heavy silence fell on the boat. Finally someone asked.

" We go back ? On Grand Line? "

" Yeah, why? "

" But you are crazy ! " Cried a man! " Do you really want to get killed or what? "

A bullet pierced the imprudent abdomen, which fell not far from the hiding place of the trio.

Drinking, Johnny said.

" We stay well hidden, especially! "

However, suddenly turning his face towards the sea, Yosaku pretended to cry out. Stopping him in time, hiding his hands over his mouth, the other two cried out.

" But you're sick! You want us to spot ? "

Struggling then, Yosaku ends up pointing a silhouette of the finger, which took off. Looking at the latter, Johnny and Lucy couldn't help but cry out.

" It's the Merry! Where is he going ? "

" Hein? " Said Krieg, seeing them come out of their hiding place! " Who are you ? "

" Spot! "

" Guys ! Kill them! Then, we will settle the account with the cooks of the restaurant! "

" Yeah! " Cried the latter.

At that moment, two long lines were suddenly drawn on the boat.

" Hein? "

That was all that most of the occupants of the ship could say, before the ship was cut in three. Falling into the water, the parts of the galleon quickly turned into debris, while the pirates slipped until they found themselves in the water.

Unable to be spared, Lucy and the two bounty hunters suffered the same fate and felt themselves fall. However, suddenly appearing, Loke appeared, before affirming.

" I'm here, Lucy! "

Grabbing it in time, he took it in its arms and landed gracefully on a rest of the galleon, while Johnny and Yosaku fell into the water, not far from them.

" Are you okay, Lucy? "

" Yes, thank you very much Loke! "

Suddenly coming out of the water, Johnny started to shout.

" Hey, you could have helped us too, motherfucker! "

" Hello to you ! I introduce myself, I am Loke, the spirit of Lucy! "

" We didn't ask you that, idiot! "

Quickly ignoring their quarrel, Lucy stared at the vogue Merry going away.

" What is Nami doing? "

Joining her, Yosaku affirmed.

" Me, what I would like to know is what just happened on Krieg's boat! "

" It must have been in too bad condition and ended up breaking! "

" No ! " Suddenly stated Loke, staring at a figure in the distance.

Suddenly, Lucy was surprised to see him retreat, while feeling a hint of fear.

" Who has Loke? "

" That man ! " Made the spirit! " I have… I have the impression that it has an incomparable power! "

" Who are you talking about ? "

An arm suddenly wrapped around them, while a second did the same with Yosaku and Johnny.

Bringing them back to him, Luffy asked them.

" Are you okay guys? "

" Where has the boat gone? " Questioned them Zoro! And Nami?

" She left with the vogue Merry! " Johnny said, pointing to the silhouette of their boat in the distance.

" What? But why ? " Usopp asked them.

" This hung us under the nose since she is among us! " Asserted Raynare! " We couldn't trust him! "

" Oh, bitch! " Got angry Zoro! " She handled us well! "

" Ray, can you catch her? " Lucy asked her.

Then spreading its wings, the fallen angel prepared to take off, when it finally froze. Then turning her gaze in the same direction as that of Loke, she remained completely frozen with fear. Imitating them in turn, Zoro swallowed before reaching for his sword.

" He's there ! "

Then leaving the restaurant, Sanji began to look at the damage to Don Krieg's boat, while Zeff suddenly stated.

" It's him ! Mihawk! "

" Hein? " The rest of the cooks wondered, looking for the latter.

Sensing that her mind was suddenly pierced by a look similar to that of a raptor, Alice ends up hiding behind Zeff, while she stared at the man who was coming towards them. Grinding teeth, she began to tighten Zeff's clothes, to the point of scratching Zeff.

" Hum? Any problem, Alice? " Asked the man, noting that she would die of fear when the man appeared in front of them.

" That's it! " She stuttered.

" Don Krieg! It's this man! " Cried a pirate! " He is the one who cut our ship! "

Then seeing a small boat arrive not far from him, his captain could only widen his eyes, recognizing the man on board.

" Motherfucker ! You have followed us so far! "

" It's MIHAWK! " Shouted several people.

" Mihawk! " Repeated Lucy! " He is dangerous ? "

" Of course ! " Said Johnny! " He is one of the seven Shichibukais! "

" Shichibukais? "

" Yes ! Seven powerful pirates in the pay of the navy! Their power is equal to that of the admirals of the navy! And Mihawk is one of the most powerful of all! Besides it seems that he has no power from a demon fruit! "

" He is the greatest swordsman in the world! " Suddenly declared Zoro! " The man for whom I have dedicated my life to become stronger! "

" However, he doesn't look armed! " Usopp remarked.

" She's on his back!" Suddenly stated Loke.

" Hein? "

" The power I feel is the darkness that emanates from his saber! " Informed his mind.

" How can someone cut a ship in half using a simple saber? " Wanted to know Lucy.

"**Damn it, but what's wrong with this world?**" Wanted to know Raynare, grinding his teeth! **We weren't even sure to make the weight against Krieg, and now the other is coming back! Even Azazel-sama would have trouble winning against him! And there are seven like him on the Grand Line? We ... We have no chance!** "

Thinking otherwise, Zoro then overtook her, ready to meet Mihawk, face to face.

" Hey, Aniki! Where are you going ? " Johnny and Yosaku asked him.

" In your opinion ? " He simply smiles.

" No, but are you crazy? " Asked Loke! " This guy is much stronger than you! What do you want to do ? Make you slaughter? "

" No ! " Simply replied Zoro, in a calm tone! " I want to honor a promise! "

" A promise ? " Astonished the mind.

Then stopping Zoro, glancing at Luffy before saying to him.

" This fight, I have been waiting for a long time, so ...! "

" Its good ! " Suddenly assured Luffy, sitting cross-legged! " I would not intervene! "

" What? " The others wondered.

" It's a fight between Zoro and this guy! "

Nodding, Zoro went to meet Mihawk when a voice commanded him.

" Will not face it! "

" Hum? " Said the cooks, seeing Alice run towards Zoro.

" This guy…! You don't know what he's capable of! But I know it! Don't go face him or he'll kill you! "

Looking at her for a few moments, Zoro ends up on his way, ignoring his advice.

" No, don't go! "

" Forget about it ! " Zeff advised her, approaching her! " And tell me ? Where and when have you ever seen Mihawk? "

Preparing to stutter something, the girl was interrupted when several men exclaimed in surprise, recognizing Zoro, when the latter took his place on a floating piece of the galleon. Finding himself in front of Mihawk, he taught her.

" I have wanted to face you for a long time! And I see that the rumors about your strength were true! So like that, it was with this sword that you could cut this ship? "

" Exact ! So what ? "

" In the hope of becoming the greatest saber maneuver, I want to face you here and now! "

" Fighting me? " Surprised Mihawk! " In all honesty, I think you're the first person in all of East-Blue to ask me that! Are you unconscious or in a hurry to die? "

" Neither of the two ! I'm just sure of myself! "

" And for what purpose do you want to defeat me? "

" To become the strongest! "

Smiling at this answer, Mihawk then retorted.

" I already have a target in mind and I'm not one to tackle two small fry at the same time! Come back next time, when you are worthy of facing me! "

" Out of the question ! I am the one who will have your head! "

" It is pathetic ! You are no match! The proof … ! "

Suddenly jumping out of his boat, he lands in front of Zoro, before teaching him.

" An experienced swordsman knows who is stronger than him, with just a look! Nevertheless, your idealist attracts my curiosity! Okay, well, I'll give you a few seconds of my time! But I wonder what makes you want to die today! "

" My ambition ! " Simply replied Zoro, putting his sabers in position! " And also to honor a promise! "

For a few seconds, the two men made themselves settle in silence. Finally, Lucy wanted to know.

" Loke! Does Zoro stand a chance against him? "

Leaning against a wall, the spirit only stared at Mihawk to examine it in every detail. Finally, he said.

" On a scale of one to ten, if Mihawk is ten, Zoro is barely one at most! "

" Hein? Are you kidding us? " Johnny got angry.

" Aniki will only make one bite of this type! " Yosaku assured.

"**In any case, you have to kill this guy!"** Rayanre suddenly thought, moving away from the rest of the group. "

Then jumping from debris to debris, she went around the place of the fight, while finally hiding a few meters from the two swordsmen. Then creating a spear in her hands, she remained motionless, waiting for the right moment to act.

"**If we manage to kill him, it will make one less enemy to fight on the Grand Line!" But, if it is, Zoro is actually stronger than him**! "

However, just seeing the boredom in Mihawk's gaze as he grabbed a simple little knife to defend himself, it didn't take more for her to understand that this was going to be enough to beat Zoro.

And for proof, in a few seconds, Mihawk managed to block Zoro's "Demon Slash" without problem, with his little toy.

" That … ? " Said the rest of the crew.

" Boring! " Said Mihawk.

" Don't underestimate me ! "

Then began several sequences of Zoro which had other results than different failures. Either he was blocked by Mihawk, or the latter managed to make him back off, with a simple gesture of the hand.

" It is not possible ! " Cried Lucy! " Zoro can't be dominated like this! "

"**If men as strong as this guy are on the Grand Line road, then do I have any chance of finding Fairy's Sphere?**"

" Abandons! " Mihawk then advised, while Zoro was on the ground, dead from fatigue.

" Never ! " Cried the latter, standing up! " **TIGER**…! "

The blade of Mihawk's knife stopped him in the middle of the race, preventing him from continuing his attack.

" ANIKI! "

" ZORO! "

Closing her eyes, Alice could only curse herself when she saw that she should have continued to persuade Zoro to abandon his idea of fighting against this monster.

" You have to go help him! " Usopp noticed, seeing him bleed.

" Let's go ! " Assured Johnny and Yosaku.

" Loke, please go too! " Implored Lucy.

Nonetheless, Luffy's arms wrapped around the bounty hunter duo, while Loke remained motionless.

" But ... what's wrong with you? "

" Look, Zoro! " Advised Luffy! " Do you really think he wants our help? We just risk shaming him if we come to lend him a hand! "

However, seeing in no case that Raynare ends up deciding to act, seeing the weapon of Mihawk trapped in the body of Zoro. Not losing a moment, she flew into the air, ready to attack the man with his spear.

" Get ready to die, Mihawk! "

" RAYNARE! "

A voice froze her at that moment, as her gaze fell on Zoro. Mihawk had not looked at her in any way, but his comrade did, while asserting.

" If you intervene in this fight, I will kill you for real! "

Intensifying his gaze, he made Raynare make his spear disappear, while the girl felt paralyzed.

" **What's his problem ? Why doesn't he want my help?** "

Having the impression of then facing a bloodthirsty animal, she finally gave up and returned to one of the debris, while she swallowed.

"**It is not Zoro that I am used to drink or sleep! No, there it is really in "pirate hunter" mode! If I intervene, I really feel like he can kill me!** "

" You have guts! " Recognized Mihawk, removing his knife from Zoro's body! " How are you?

_Roronoa… Zoro! "

" Well, Roronoa know that I can see when a man deserves or not to perish in an honorable manner! "

He then drew his huge saber, not saying anything.

" I will finish you off with the most powerful blade in this world! "

" It is an honor ! " Assured Zoro, crossing his swords.

"**It's the final face to face! Now it's victory ... or death!** "

Then seeing Mikawk rush towards him, he made a perfect rotation with his sabers, before sending them towards Mihawk. Crossing the iron, the two adversaries found themselves back to back, before the sabers that Zoro had in hand broke, while a wound opened on his chest.

" Aniki! "

" It's over ! " Loke said, seeing that Mihawk had not the slightest injury.

" Zoro, go! " Shouted Lucy.

Nevertheless, putting away the only sword he had left, Zoro said calmly.

" At least now I know! He is the most powerful man in the world! "

Then, rising, he faced Mihawk as he spread his arms.

" That … ? " Mihawk wondered.

" A blow in the back is dishonor for a fencer! " Zoro told him.

" Admirable! " Mihawk said, raising his sword.

" No, stop! " Begged Alice.

Too late. Being hurt to death, Zoro eventually fell back, before sinking into the water.

" Zoro! " The others shouted, while Lucy couldn't help putting her hands over her mouth, seeing that.

" What an imbecile ! " Raynare growled, seeing the man disappear in the water! " Was it so hard for you to accept my help? "

Putting down his saber, Mihawk pretended to leave when he heard a presence behind him.

" Hum? " He said, turning around.

After stretching his arm, Luffy had gone to him and was now facing him, while struggling to contain his anger.

" Motherfucker ! You will pay it! "

" Are you the captain of this unconscious? So why didn't you stop him, or just come to his aid? "

" It was Zoro's dream to face you, so it was certainly not for me to stop him! He trained tirelessly for that and that is why I know that he would never have forgiven any of us for helping him out! And that's what's good about him! He constantly wants to show us his strength and determination, and that's what I respect! "

" Interesting! Who are you? "

" Monkey D. Luffy! " Cried Luffy, warning himself.

" D. … Luffy? " Mihawk wondered.

Then seeing the hat he had on his head, the man thought.

"**Shanks often told me about a kid with the same name as him! He assured me that he would be part of the future generation of piracy! Could it be this kid? Could it be him on whom Shanks bet his arm?** "

Smiling then, Mihawk said.

" Decidedly, this day is full of surprises! But don't worry about your friend, I saved him! "

" What? "

" Zoro! " Cried Johnny, bringing him up to the surface.

" Go, hang on! " Begged Yosaku, helping his comrade.

Seeing them approach their little boat, Loke climbed on the latter, before helping them to extract Zoro from the water. Then, when he was laid on the bridge, Usopp and Lucy crouched beside him, while beginning to give him first aid. But just to see the injury of the latter, a few bandages would not change anything.

" Hey, Roronoa Zoro! " Cried Mihawk! " My name is Mihawk and I am looking, at this very moment, for an adversary worthy of me! Get to know your strength and master it to the fullest! Once only, you can come back to fight me, no matter how long it will last! I'll be waiting for you for our next duel! "

" How can he tell her that now? " Annoyed Lucy! " It is not even certain to live with such an injury! "

" Don't say that ! You will bring him bad luck! "

Suddenly, raising his last saber above him, Zoro spit blood to be able to speak correctly.

" Hey, Luffy! You ... Can you hear me? "

" Yes ! "

" You are ashamed, huh? Come on, confess! You are disappointed that I got beaten up by this guy, you who want to gather the strongest of crews to become the king of pirates! "

Spitting blood then, he immediately affirmed.

" But don't worry! I would not let you know of another such humiliation! Yes, because until I beat this guy ... I won't lose a single fight against anyone! Are you okay, future pirate king? "

Watching her from where she was, Raynare could only be surprised, faced with the will of the swordsman.

" Zoro? "

" Ah, but what a loser! " Said a pirate behind his back.

" Finally, Roronoa Zoro is not as strong as that! "

It didn't take more than a spear of light to be planted between the two pirates, before exploding, destroying the part of the galleon where it was.

"**What a bunch of fools!** " She thought! " **To say that I was like them, before I got here! Not understanding how people could feel! But now, I know one thing, my arrogance would never allow me to go on the Grand Line and dominate this place! I don't make much the weight against this Mihawk!** "

" Zoro, I'm counting on you! " Luffy assured him then, smiling at him.

" Very well, now let's settle our accounts, Mihawk! " Roared Don Krieg's voice, advancing to meet the man! " Why have you chased us so far? You wanted to capture me, right? "

" Indeed ! Me too, I have to work in order to earn my crust! "

" Grrr! Because of you, I drooled a lot! I hope you are ready to suffer my anger! "

Simply sighing, Mihawk said.

" You don't interest me more than that! And it seems that you have some accounts to report to these people! From this do, I guess you will fight against them! If you really want to face me, win this battle and I would find you worthy to face me! "

" Win the battle? " Don Krieg wondered! " Against these cooks? "

" No, against this boy! " Retorted Mihawk, pointing Luffy, with a movement of the chin! " Of all the people I see around us, he is the person most likely to defeat you! "

Stunned to hear this, Krieg ends up exploding with laughter.

" So there, it's the best of the year! But anyway, good! Let me kill him before I do the same with you! "

" Are you okay, Monkey D. Luffy? " Mihawk asked him.

" No problem ! " Assured Luffy, stretching his arms towards the boat of Johnny and Yosaku! " Just a second, while I say something to my crew! "

" That … ? " Krieg said, seeing the size of his arms! " A demon fruit? "

"**It is this boy!** " Mihawk thought, while jumping into his boat! " **Shanks had told me about the fact that he had unwittingly swallowed a demon fruit! Now let's see if he is worthy of becoming his successor!** "

" He ... He comes here! " One of the cooks frightened when he saw Mihawk advancing towards them.

Finally stopping his boat near the Baratier, Mihawk stretched a little to be more comfortable.

Glancing at him, Zeff said.

" I imagine that you will not do anything to help one of the two camps! "

" I am not with anyone! " Retorted Mihawk! " But if the big winner wants to face me, I would make a choice to take his head! "

Then looking at the cooks, his eyes fell on Alice, who hastened to look away from him. Staring at her more carefully, Mihawk ended up turning his attention to Luffy, despite the fact that he was sure he had seen the girl somewhere.

" Good, I stay here to settle the account of the guy in the armor! " Said Luffy to his crew! " You take Zoro and follow Nami! "

" Okay ! " Approved Usopp! " In this case, we are counting on you to party! And don't forget also that we need a cook! "

" Hey, Mugiwara! " Called him Loke! " I don't think they will need me! Need a hand ? "

" No, it will be fine, the lion! " Asserted Luffy! " I don't need anyone to destroy the other swelling! "

" In this case, good luck to you! " Loke wished them before disappearing.

" Hey, Ray-chan! " Called her Lucy, seeing her stay in her place! " You come ? "

" No, I'm staying! " Decided the latter.

" Hum? "

" I have to get stronger! " Affirmed the young woman, spreading her wings! " If I always stay in the back, I could never become a mighty fallen angel! "

" Well, it looks like you gained insurance! " Sneered Luffy, cracking his knuckles! " I reserve Krieg, on the other hand! "

" No way ! He is mine ! "

Then launching a defiant look, the two ended up rushing or flying straight towards the pirates of Don Krieg who already attacked.

" Kill Mugiwara! "


	26. I am weak ? Raynare's rage !

Chapter 23

" **GUM GUM GATLING** ! "

One after the other, many pirates found themselves in the water. Fighting them, however, slowed Luffy down enough for Raynare to overtake him. Flying towards Krieg, she gained altitude, before creating two spears in its hands.

" This time is the right one! " She assured, spinning her last.

" Hum? " Krieg wondered, looking up! " She ate too a demon fruit? "

" Take this ! " Cried Raynare, throwing his two spears.

Spinning between them, the two spears formed a perfect mini-tornado, which fall on its target without any problem.

" What … ? " Krieg said, stepping back.

" Finally !" Rejoices the fallen angel, seeing his attack being on the point of hitting him.

However, at the last moment, the two spears separated again, to rush in two different directions. One just brushed against Don Krieg's armor, while the other disappeared into the ocean.

" Oh no ! Again missed! "

" Too bad ! " Said Mihawk! " This is another show that we don't see every day! With such an attack, Krieg could have been propelled into the water and his armor would have caused him to sink! Too bad she doesn't know how to use her strength! "

" Hey, Raynare! This is cheating ! " Cried Luffy.

Grunting in response, the fallen angel had no other idea than to throw a multitude of spears at Don Krieg, who had no trouble stopping them with his armor.

" Ha ha! What is that ? It barely tickles! "

" Will die ! " Cried Raynare, concentrating all his energy to create a lance three times larger than the others.

Regaining his seriousness, on perceiving the launch, the man brought out a mini-bazooka from his forearm and fired a projectile which struck the Raynare's attack. A large explosion was then felt, throwing men and debris on the side.

" Ah, what's going on? "

" Help ! Even the angels are against us! "

Blinded, meanwhile, by the smoke of the explosion, Krieg only managed to see Raynare's foot rush towards his face at the last moment. Protecting the latter with his arm, he managed to stop the attack of the fallen angel without any problem.

" So ? Is that all you got in your stomach? "

Suddenly, he was surprised to feel Raynare's legs wrap around his neck and start to strangle him, while his face was now exposed to attack.

" I've got you ! " Raynare assured, preparing to puncture his head with a new lance.

Immediately opening the plates of his shoulders, Krieg fired the best he could, with his machine guns, to kill Raynare. Because Raynare was in a blind spot, the weapons could only pierce his wings, injuring the wings enough, for Raynare to cry out in pain.

Feeling the pressure release, Krieg took the opportunity to free himself, before hitting Raynare in the face, until she crashed to the ground.

" Well done ! It was very well done! " Assured him the man! " Nonetheless, there was more to beat me, idiot ! "

Preparing to shoot him, he ends up putting his arms in front of his face, in order to ward off a punch from Luffy.

" Raynare! " Roared the latter, landing near her! "Are you fine ? "

Trying to straighten up, the poor girl had her wings folded while holes could be seen in the middle of these.

" My wings ! My precious wings! "

" You are no match for me! " Said Don Krieg! " I don't see what Mihawk was hoping to achieve by letting you fight me! "

" That is what we will see! " Luffy assured, beating his fists.

Suddenly, he felt the debris start to tremble, while a huge pontoon appeared around the Baratie.

" Wow, a pontoon! "

" Good idea ! We will be able to fight over it! " Sneered Krieg! " That way my new boat will not have a scratch when I have won it! "

" This boat is not yours! " Retorted Luffy, launching Raynare towards the boat! " Sanji! "

" I have ! " He assured, grabbing Raynare in his arms! " You gorilla in armor! How dare you to hurt Raynare-sama? "

" So what ? " Simply asked Krieg.

" Don Krieg! Warning ! " Suddenly cried one of his men.

Turning around, Kreig barely had time to see a mackerel-shaped boat pounce on him when the latter began to fire three cannonballs at him.

" Hein? "

Being hit hard, it disappeared in an explosion, while Patty and Carne rejoiced inside the ship.

" And bam! Take it in the teeth, Don Krieg! "

However, still standing, when the smoke cleared, Kreig only showed an angry face in the face of this surprise attack.

" I have had enough of all this circus! "

Suddenly grabbing the boat, he lifted it with one hand before looking towards Zeff.

" Well, I think it belongs to you, Zeff! "

Nevertheless, delicately placing Raynare on the ground, Sanji then jumped into the air, before stopping the small boat by sending it crashing into the pontoon, using a simple kick.

" What? " Wondered the pirates! How did he do it?

" A boat, launched by Don Krieg, returned by a simple kick? This guy is not normal! "

" Whatever! " Affirmed one of them, managing to get on the pontoon! " Guys, charge! "

" Push them away! " Ordered a cook, running towards them, followed by the others.

However, quickly being dominated, they were thrown back, under the amused looks of the pirates.

" Well ! Well ! What did you think you would do, facing us? "

" We are the pirates of Don Krieg! Don't think that we are not able to win against simple cooks like you! "

" Go, we kill them! "

Seeing them run towards them, Patty and Carne were the first to stop them. Nevertheless, under the numbers, they began to retreat.

" We won't let them do it! "

" Go, guys, get up! "

" Kill these cooks! "

Grinding teeth, seeing the scene, Alice saw cooks and pirates fighting until the enemy was down. Seeing a cook fall after being gutted, the poor girl tried to return to the restaurant. However, his paralyzed legs prevented him from leaving.

" Kill them all ! Kill them all ! " Sneered the pirates, continuing their carnage.

" Clear your boat! " Sanji ordered, hitting two of them hard enough to end up in the water.

However, not being able to be everywhere, he could see the other cooks being injured by the pirates, who arrived one by one on the pontoon.

" Eh eh ! Perfect ! " One of them smiles! " It will be too easy! "

" Hey, look what we have there! " One of them cried, pointing to Alice.

The latter, having no one left to defend her, tried to back away when the two pirates advanced towards her.

" What is a little girl doing alone here? "

Unable to answer, Alice started when Carne stood between her and the pirates.

" Don't touch it! " He shouted, directing a huge fork towards the pirates.

Dodging it without problem, the pirates ran towards him, before slashing him with their sabers. Spitting blood then, the poor man fell back, at Alice's feet.

" CA… CARNE! "

" Flee! " He ordered, as blood came out of his mouth.

" Go, let's finish it! " Cried one of the pirates, aiming his saber at the wounded man.

Seeing this, a click occurred at Alice's. Feeling it then, Zeff then ran towards her, while ordering her.

" Alice! NOOOOOO! "

Too late. Suddenly shouting, Alice ordered.

" GO AWAAAAAYYYYY ! Don't kill anyone! "

A draft then struck all the people on the pontoon. Then, one by one, most of the combatants lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Seeing this, Krieg cried out.

" But what happened? "

" All these people … ? " Astonished Luffy, seeing that this had affected both the cooks and the pirates! " … They are dead ? "

" What ... what was that? " Wanted to know Patty, feeling her knees tremble.

" Is it Alice who ...? " Sanji started, as surprised as he was.

Opening a surprised eye, Mihawk mumbled.

" Haoshoku… Haki? "

Looking closely at the girl, he was surprised.

" Carmyna? "

Remaining standing, Alice ends up losing consciousness, in turn, before falling to the ground. Catching up with her in time, Zeff gently took her in his arms, while sighing.

" I knew you should have stayed inside! "

" Hey, old man, what was that? " Wanted to know Sanji, running up with Patty.

" How did she knock everyone out? "

" Eh eh ! There are only three enemies left! " Sneered a person, walking towards them.

" Hein? " Said Patty.

At that moment, the cook took a violent blow on his face, causing him to crash into the pontoon.

" Patty! "

To Sanji's surprise, he could see a man with a shield in front of him, as well as a dozen pirates trying to reach the pontoon.

" We were lucky ! " Affirmed Pearl! " It seems that everyone in the water was far enough to resist this strange attack! Now that our captain is taking care of Mugiwara, we only have a blonde and an old debris to kill! It will be too easy! "

" And who are you? "

" Me ? Finally, everyone knows me see! I am the most handsome man in East Blue! The only one able to fight without getting hurt thanks to my superb ...! "

His arrogant air was transformed by fear, while the rest of the pirates began to back away. Throwing an intrigued look, Zeff didn't know what to do, when Mihawk was suddenly near him, while he looked at Alice's body. Crouching close to her, he examined her carefully, before finally taking his arm. Lowering his sleeve, he couldn't hide his astonishment when he saw a long scar there.

" So it was true! he understood! Hey, the cook! Where did you find this girl? "

" On a cruise ship! " Simply taught him Zeff! " But it sank! "

" And what was his name? "

Having no idea, Zeff turned to Sanji. The latter approaching Mihawk questioned him.

" So what ? What does this have to do with Alice-chan? I saw your power but know that I will not back down from you if you take it out! "

" The name of the boat! " Mihawk ordered, staring at him.

Then began a look battle, which quickly found a winner. Indeed, growling as the shichibukai's eyes seemed to pierce his mind, Sanji asserted.

" Saint Goeland! "

" I understand everything now! " Asserted Mihawk, turning his gaze to Alice! " So like that, you survived ... Carmyna! "

" Carmyna? "

" Hey, what are you doing? "Wanted to know Pearl, while the rest of the pirates remained hidden behind him! " I thought you were not going to intervene in this fight! "

" That's what I said, indeed! However, this is a whole other matter, if the family is involved! "

" Family ? "

Suddenly taking Alice in his arms, Mihawk affirmed to Zeff.

" I will put it on my boat! There, at least, these pirates will not dare to go there to hurt her! "

Staring at him for a few moments, Zeff finally nodded.

" Heard, but I'm counting on you so that he doesn't have any knack ! "

" Hey, old man, are you kidding? " Asked Sanji! " We're not going to let this guy take care of Alice! We don't even know who he is! "

" Perhaps, but it would seem that this man knows Alice, and vice versa! I don't know what connects them! However, since it appeared, I immediately understood that Alice had already seen it before! "

Perceiving Mihawk then go, Pearl breathed a sigh of relief, before redirecting to Sanji.

" Well, it looks like this guy has pity only for women! But hey, the captain will take care of these two, later! "

" Because you still think Krieg can take care of it? "

" Yes of course ! We are Don Krieg's armada! The first time, this guy just surprised us, that's it! But now that we know his way of fighting, we have nothing more to fear from him! We are the strongest! "

Suddenly getting up, Raynare tried to get up, while her wings still made her suffer.

" The bastard…! " She began, staring at Don Krieg.

"So, my pretty, still alive! " Sneered a pirate, approaching her.

" You better stay here nicely, while we settle these guys! "

" Yes, and then maybe we will spare you ... in exchange for your company on our boat! "

" What? " Raynare roared, giving them a dark look.

Seeing this, a pirate crushed his face under his foot, while affirming.

" You are weak, then you should stay in your place, poor shabby! "

" Raynare! " Said Luffy, trying to jump towards her.

" Not so fast, Mugiwara! " Retorted Krieg, swinging a club towards him, which Luffy dodged in time! It's a fight between you and me!

Seeing, in turn, the fallen angel being hit, Sanji pretended to go and rescue her, when Pearl struck him with one of her shields.

" Hey, where do you think you're going, big boy? "

Regaining his balance in time, Sanji groaned, feeling blood flow from his forehead, before sending his right foot to his opponent. Protect by his armor, the latter only smiled, when the latter effortlessly blocked the kick from the cook.

" You have good reflexes! But it will take more to defeat me! "

" You are only an underling! " Sneered a pirate, grabbing Raynare by the hair! " And a weak one! "

" **Weak ? "** Raynare wondered! " **I am weak ?** "

" **Low ! Low ! Low !** " Did she seem to hear.

" **You are weak Raynare! "**

" **You are Gregori's shame!** "

" **Who would like a lower being like you!** "

" So ? " Sneered the pirate, shaking her! " Have we lost our tongue? "

Then spitting blood, he fell back, while a lance pierced his body.

" That … ? " Said the others, then stepped back.

Rising at this moment, Raynare remained with his head bowed.

" I am not weak ! I am … ! I will … ! "

Raising her head, her body ends up covering herself with a black aura, while she cried out.

" I will slaughter you! "

Being enveloped by the aura, his wings grew in size, while his wounds disappeared as if by magic.

" That … ? " Said a pirate.

" I will kill you all ! " Raynare roared, while his pupils turned purple! " You are all warned! "

Suddenly creating a black trident in her hand, she flapped her wings, before flying straight towards the pirates. Immediately, one of them was pierced by his weapon and fell to the ground, under the frightened gaze of his comrades.

" But who is this girl? "

" Take this ! " Roared a pirate, shooting at him with two revolvers.

Flying towards him, Raynare performed various acrobatics in the air, in order to dodge the bullets, before finding himself facing the man.

" Species… of monster! " Cried the latter, before being pierced.

Then sprinkled with his blood, Raynare began to smile cruelly while affirming.

" Yes ! That's it ! Fear me, all of you! "

" Run ! " Someone advised.

" Jump into the water! "

Seeing them flee, Raynare created a multitude of spears, which eventually pierced them.

" Hahaha! How good it is to be powerful! "

Seeing this carnage, Luffy began to shout.

" Raynare, stop! "

" Hein? " Wondered the latter, turning her gaze to him! " Who do you think you are, pathetic tadpole, to give me orders? "

Then perceiving Krieg, close to his captain, his rage eventually increased tenfold, remembering what he had just done to him.

" You dared to draw on my wings! I will annihilate you! "

Flying immediately, she gained height, before creating a magic shield in front of her. Then rushing straight at Don Krieg, she used her shield, like a ram, which struck Krieg with full force. Putting his hands forward, in order to stop him, the man made equal play with the enraged fallen angel.

" What is this force? " Wanted to know Sanji! " She is level playing field with a person who has just lifted a boat with one hand! "

" No idea ! " Confessed Zeff! " But, if you want my opinion, it is far from being controlled! "

" Don Krieg, what's going on? "Afraid Pearl! " Hurry up and beat her! "

Still watching the show, Mikawk whispered.

" His strength keeps increasing, while she ignores the effects it can cause on her body! For now, she now seems to be the one who is most likely to surpass Don Krieg! "

And to prove it, while neither of the two opponents moved an inch, Krieg ends up frightened, feeling the wood under his feet start to crack.

" Oh no ! "

" Die ! Die! Flow! I am the strongest! I am the angel Raynare! I am … ! "

" Raynare! Stop! " Luffy ordered.

Hearing his voice, the black aura around Raynare disappeared at this instant, while she seemed surprised to find herself facing Krieg.

" That … ? "

" Disappear! " Yelled the latter, pushing the shield against Raynare, before hitting him.

Destroying him, in a single blow, he managed to grab Raynare around the neck, and threw her violently to the ground. Spitting blood, Raynare then widened her eyes, while Don Krieg struck her violently in the stomach.

" You will pay! Take this ! And that ! And that ! "

Feeling weak, Raynare could only take the blows, while Don Krieg continued to hit her mercilessly.

" I will kill you! "

" Stop that! " Roared Luffy, running towards him.

Seeing him, Krieg smiled wickedly at him, before taking hold of Raynare's body. Being barely conscious, the young woman could only hear the laughter of Don Krieg.

" You want to protect your friends, you anvil? Show me your determination! "

Then, with an arm movement, he threw Raynare's body to the side and dropped it into the water.

Despite knowing how to swim, Raynare felt unable to move his body. Thus, barely opening her eyes, she saw the light above her gradually diminish, while the darkness only surrounded her.

" **I will die ? Am I really going to disappear like this? Also stupidly?** "

Not even trying to rise to the surface, she continued to let itself flow. However, she suddenly sees a figure diving into the water, above her.

"**Um?** "

With puffy cheeks, and making disorganized gestures, Luffy had found nothing better to do than dive into the water, while only one of his arms was pulled out of the water.

"**Mugiwara?** "

Seeming to have the greatest difficulty in simply moving in the water, Luffy took several seconds to see Raynare sink at the peak. From then on, he did not hesitate for a moment, to swing his second arm backwards, before throwing it towards the fallen angel.

Still surprised to see him in the water, Raynare felt his arm surround him. Despite his handicap, he managed to grab her.

"**He jumped into the water ... to save me?** "

Immediately, an outside force pulled Luffy out of the water, like Raynare. Both emerging from the water, the two comrades eventually fell not far from Sanji, who was holding Luffy's arm in his hands.

" Raynare? It's okay ? " Wanted to know the cook, while Luffy already spat water out of his mouth.

"**These two saved me ? Why ?** "

Suddenly, getting up, Luffy turned to her before questioning her.

" No, but what happened to you, you lost the pedals or what? "

Taking a few moments to remember what had just happened, Raynare said.

" What? I gave these guys a beating! So what ? "

" You lost the pedals, yes! " Luffy replied! " You were ready to kill everyone! "

" And then, it's just our adversaries! "

" We don't need to kill them if it's not necessary! " Luffy roared, silencing her.

Grunting at that moment, Raynare was suddenly surprised to feel his body having trouble moving.

" That … ? "

" You too were killing yourself! " Asserted Luffy! If you had dropped Krieg in the water, you would have used up all of your remaining energy! And then, you would have sank too! "

" Hein? " She wondered.

"**He did that ... to protect me?** "

Even more angry because of this, the fallen angel questioned him.

" What's your problem, damn it? Mister always wants to protect me! Mister thinks I'm weak! I am not under your orders, and I never would be! I am a real fallen angel and you know it very well! I don't need your help! "

Listening to her, while she displayed a hateful look at her gaze, Luffy ends up grabbing his hat, before putting it on his head, while affirming.

" You are my friend ! "

These simple words then froze Raynare, allowing Luffy to yell at him.

" What do you not understand in the sense of a team? We're all your friends, dammit! Let it be me, Lucy, Zoro, Usopp and even Nami! It is out of the question that I let only one of you die without doing anything! We went on an adventure together and we will continue this adventure, all together! "

Raynare's gaze changed then, only to show astonishment.

" **Friends ? But ... I never had friends! No one who ever really wanted me! I ... I have always been someone to reject ... since my wings went black! Fallen angels are always rejected, so why is he telling me this?** "

" Raynare! " Suddenly called him Luffy! " Are we friends or not? "

Hearing this question, Raynare remained motionless, while no word left his throat. She herself had no idea what to answer. She had hated Luffy since they met, only saw him as a simple pawn allowing him to reach Raftel. However, something in her had made her smile often during their trip, and even enjoyed some of their adventures.

Sadly teasing Usopp amused him; arguing with Zoro and making him go crazy had become his favorite hobby; listening to Nami recount how she went about robbing pirates had always made her smile; Lucy's company had ended up becoming something she needed in some cases… and Luffy's strength had always amazed her.

Yet she refused to say it.

" Hey, midges! " Called them Pearl, arriving behind them! " You shouldn't forget me either! "

Sending a straight shield to Raynare's head, he got ready to strike her, when Luffy's fist came into contact with the shield, and stopped it without the slightest problem.

" What? "

" So, are we friends or not? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" I ... I ...! " Raynare stuttered, hiding his gaze under Luffy's hat.

Then feeling her eyes tingle, she ends up clenching her teeth, before affirming.

" I don't know ! I do not know ! I do not know ! I ... I am a waste that nobody wants! Even god didn't want me! So why would you want me? "

" Because you're a great girl! " Simply assured him Luffy! " And my friend! And for you ... am I your friend? "

This time, looking at him, Raynare could only nod, while asserting.

" Yes ! We are friends,… Luffy! "

Noting that she had just called him by his first name and not by "Mugiwara", Luffy ends up nodding, before throwing a powerful punch in Pearl's face, in order to make him back off.

Seeing the man fall not far from them, Zeff said.

" Look good, Sanji! Here are two who are ready to do everything they can to make their dreams come true! "

" Little shit! " Roared Pearl, getting up while her nose was bleeding and missing her teeth! You dared ... hit my beautiful face? My beautiful face? "

Then knocking his shields against each other, he made them catch fire, while he affirmed.

" End to laugh! I will get rid of all of you, quits burning everything! "

" No, Pearl! Stop! " Don Krieg ordered him.

Noting that the man was deaf to his captain's orders, Luffy wanted to know.

" Ready to get rid of this investigator! "

Smiling then, Raynare said.

" Ready, captain! "


	27. Luffy's determination vs Krieg's weapons

Chapter 24

" **FIRE PEARL** ! " Cried Pearl, about to throw fireballs at Luffy and Raynare.

However, at the last moment, the tip of a tonfa did not hit him right in his armor, destroying the latter without the slightest problem.

" Gin? " Wondered Pearl, recognizing him.

" I'm sorry, Pearl! " The latter apologized, while his comrade fell to the ground! " But leave me room! "

" Gin, what are you doing? " Wanted to know Krieg! " Are you betraying me or what? "

"No, Don Krieg! I just want to take care of these guys myself! "

Armed with two tonfas, he then began to look at Sanji, while affirming.

" In particular, for the one to whom we owe our life! I will make sure he has at least an honorable death! "

" Oh, it's too much honor! " Sanji said.

Finding that he barely feared him, Gin said.

" Sanji, for the last time, leave this boat, you and the other cooks! Because of this market with Mihawk, it is impossible to let Mugiwara go! But you old man and the others, you can always leave! "

" I refuse ! " Sanji retorted.

" What? And why ? Look at your comrades who are on the ground! Either they are injured or the strange attack of the waitress made them fall in the vapes! You are only four against us! Do you really think that will be enough? "

" A battle is like cooking! No matter how many men you have on hand, the most important thing is the quality of the food! "

" Grrr! Stop kidding me! Why do you want to save this raft so much? I know what you're worth in the kitchen! Even if you get kicked out of over a hundred restaurants, I know many others will beg you to agree to work for them! Don't die unnecessarily, when you can find better elsewhere! "

" These other restaurants, I don't care! I swore that I would only work in one of them! At Baratie! I owe a debt to the old man, who saved our lives, Alice and me! While he was a pirate attacking the ship we were in, he ended up jumping into the water when a storm broke out! He did it to save me when I fell overboard because of a big wave! He even cut his leg to help me! When I woke up, I was on a piece of rock, with him and Alice, while we were only the three survivors of the storm that sank the boats! He then gave us all the food he could find, and used a bag of gold to make us believe that he had kept some for him too! Despite this, we had had nothing to eat after twenty days and we survived for almost two months! Do you understand that We were saved the day our last forces were going to let us go, showing that if the old man hadn't given us food, he would have been the only one to survive! This is why we owe him a debt! And we will always fight for him, until our last breath! that's why we owe him! And we will always fight for him, until our last breath! that's why we owe him! And we will always fight for him, until our last breath! "

" In that case, I will have to kill you! "

Realizing that his second could take matters into his own hands, Krieg taught him.

" Gin! Take care of the account for this cook as well as this old Zeff debris! I would take care of Mugiwara, as well as this raven girl! She will pay first dare to stand up to me like that! "

" Okay, Don Krieg! "

Gin immediately towards Sanji, Gin began to exchange a few blows with him. Seeing them handle weapons and kicks to perfection, Raynare said.

" They are stronger than I would have thought! "

" Wow, Sanji really does! " Affirmed Luffy, seeing this last release while Gin nailed him to the ground, before striking him a splendid kick.

However, suddenly striking in the sides, the blonde felt his ribs crack. Spitting from the ground, he didn't have time to pull himself together when Gin hit him again on the head. Continuing thus, his opponent hit him relentlessly, while Krieg sneered.

" Admire my right arm in action! It is not for nothing that he is nicknamed '' the demon-man ''! He used to hit his opponents, mercilessly, until death followed! "

Finding himself on the ground, Sanji spit blood again. Still, he kept smiling, while questioning her.

" Are you satisfied now? "

Grabbing the blonde then, at his neck, Gin pressed him to the ground to prevent him from moving. Then, turning his tonfa, he said.

" Move of mercy ! "

" **I'm exhausted ! "** Sanji thought.

However, he couldn't hide his surprise, when he saw Gin hitting the ground, missing his head by several inches.

" Gin, are you blinded or what? " Asked Krieg! " Aim better than that, damn it! "

However, unable to move, Gin ended up displaying a face covered with tears, while he affirmed.

" I can't, it's too hard! I can't kill this man! "

" Gin? " Sanji wondered.

" I'm sorry, Don Krieg! But ... But please spare this man! I beg you ! He saved our lives! Please, give up taking possession of this restaurant! "

Opening his eyes wide, Krieg only showed anger as he raged.

" How ? Not only do you dare to disobey me, but you also dare to give me orders! Who do you think you are? If there is something I hate, besides owing someone a debt, it's good to have a disobedient subordinate in my crew! All right, if things have to be done even here! "

Brandishing a shield in front of him, he began to chuckle.

" Hey, Mihawk, admire the extent of one of my most dangerous weapons! "

" Oh no ! " Someone horrified, seeing the center of the shield open! " He will use his MH5! "

" The whole area will be filled with toxic gas! "

" To… Toxic gas? " Sanji wondered.

" Krieg! " Cried Zeff, pointing all the unconscious bodies on the pontoon! " Stop that right now! I remind you that many of your men are here too! "

" No matter the sacrifices, what matters is the final victory! The law of the strongest is the best! "

" Quickly ! Your masks! "

" You have to protect yourself! "

And while the still-aware pirates put their masks on their faces, Gin was about to do the same when Don Krieg ordered him.

" Discard your mask, Gin! From now on, you are no longer part of my crew! "

" What? "

" Gin! Don't listen to him! " Sanji ordered him.

Too late. Throwing his mask into the water, Gin surprised everyone, while the man said.

" I betrayed my crew! I must therefore be punished accordingly! "

" You idiot ! " Cried Sanji.

" And here is the toxic gas! " Cried Krieg, then fired.

Seeing the projectile sink on them, Luffy stretched out his arms to retrieve two masks, which he threw towards Sanji and Gin.

" Take it! Raynare, fly away! "

" The old man, in the restaurant! " Sanji ordered him.

Rising in the air, Raynare began to put as much distance as possible between her and the gas. However, looking down, she saw horrified Luffy, while he found no other person to steal a mask from.

" But what an idiot! " She cried, flying towards him, to take him away.

However, as she was about to grab him, someone threw a mask at her captain.

" That ? "

Exploding then, Don Krieg's projectile released a powerful purple gas, which quickly invaded the whole scene, as well as Luffy, Raynare, Sanji and Gin. Seeing the cloud darken towards him, Zeff could only stay put, while he looked at the rest of the cooks on the ground, unable to do anything to protect himself from the gas.

"**Out of the question that I run away, leaving them behind! Maybe it's really my time!** "

Suddenly jumping in front of him, Mihawk said, to Don Krieg.

" If you intend to kill me too, then it is normal that I intervene in this fight! "

Then making a simple movement with his sword, he created a powerful current of air, which cut the cloud in an instant, before expelling the gas which composed it.

" What? " Krieg wondered, seeing his attack get swept away as if nothing had happened.

Disappearing then, the departure of the gas allowed everyone to see Luffy and Sanji, still alive, both having a mask on their faces.

" Phew! " Rejoices Luffy, withdrawing his own! " A chance that this mask was found near me! "

" Hey, Gin! " Cried Sanji, looking for him! " Gin, where are you? "

Sudden wing beats were heard suddenly, as Raynare descended towards them, with a stunned Gin, which she was holding by the hair.

" What, Gin? What happened to him? "

" He didn't want me to take it so I had to knock him out! " Raynare informed him.

" You ... You saved him? " Luffy wondered.

" Yeah, but for one reason only! The mask that you hold in your hand, it was he who threw it at you! Without him, you would be dead by now! "

" What is Gin's mask? "

Ignoring them Krieg remained frozen, while Mihawk put away his sword in the simplest way in the world, before returning to his boat. Nevertheless, he said.

" Is that your secret weapon? There is really nothing to be proud of! "

" **How is it possible ? " **Wanted to know Krieg, feeling his confidence disappear " **! He made my gas disappear ... with a simple sword stroke? So is there no limit to its strength?** "

" Krieg! " Suddenly roared Luffy, standing in front of him! " How could you dare to try to kill your own companion? "

" Company, you say? Sorry but I no longer consider it that way! It is only a simple larva now that I would be happy to crush! "

" Sick bastard! " Growled Sanji, glaring at him! " So you have no respect for the lives of others? "

" No None ! Weak beings must die, and that's it! "

" I hate people like you! " Roared Luffy, clenching his fist! "I'm going to kick your butt! "

Seeing him suddenly running towards his opponent, Raynare flew away before depositing Gin's body on the roof. Then, from her perch, she could see Don Krieg firing several spiked projectiles which punctured Luffy in various places. However, continuing to run, Luffy swung his fist towards Krieg, who protected his head with a cape covered with spikes.

" No, stop Luffy! " Sanji yelled at him.

Too late. To everyone's amazement, Luffy had no hesitation and smashed his fist against Don Krieg's jaw, while being pierced by the cape spikes.

Seeing that, Raynare smiled slightly, while Krieg found himself on the ground.

" **Yes ! I see why I always hated Luffy!** "

Getting up, Don Krieg used all weapons like machine guns or explosives, hitting Luffy each time. Nevertheless, despite the fact of taking it one after the other, Luffy still remained standing and immediately counter-attacked to put Don Krieg to the ground.

"**He's the kind of person I always wanted to be!" A strong person, who you can count on, and who is not afraid of dying!** "

Exploding, a projectile released a shock wave, causing Luffy to waltz back. However, catching a piece of mast, before falling into the water, Luffy was able to stretch his arm to the maximum, before using his momentum to shoot straight towards Krieg.

" **GUM GUM ROQUET** ! "

Hit in the stomach, Krieg felt himself falling backwards and crashed heavily on the floor of his old ship.

"**That's why he's my captain! **"

" Go ahead … LUFFY! " She then encouraged him.

" Don… Krieg! " Cried a voice behind him.

Crawling until they find themselves next to Raynare, Gin, eventually sits down before watching the fight taking place in front of them.

" Mugiwara… is beating him? "

Ignoring his question, Raynare asked him.

" Gin, why did you follow this guy's orders when he asked you to take off your mask? "

Glancing at him, the pirate said.

" You too, you are a pirate! So you know very well why! It was my captain who asked me, so I obey his orders! "

" In this case, you're just an idiot! " Raynare declared, while continuing to watch the fight! " It is true that it is the captain who gives the orders! If you were a simple pawn, you would apply them without thinking! Nevertheless, as a human, it is normal for you to disobey, when these go too far! This is what creates a real respect between captain and crew! If you blindly obey him, he will stop seeing you as humans, and you will have no value in his eyes, as Don Krieg just showed! "

" No respect ? "

" Bastard brat! " Cried Krieg, then pulled out a huge spear.

" The explosive lance! " Cried Gin.

" The what? " Raynare wondered.

At that moment, hitting Luffy with his weapon, Krieg detonated the latter on contact, sending him to the ground.

" This lance is capable of exploding! " Gin explained to him! " And the more it is launched with force, the more powerful the explosion will be! "

Then getting up, Luffy got hit again and returned to the ground, his body completely charred.

" Face her, he has no chance! "

" Sincerely, compared to the claws of Kuro, I don't find this stick more dangerous! " Raynare said.

" What? "

" Anyway, Krieg may use all the weapons in the world, he can do nothing against this kid! " Said a voice.

Startling, recognizing the newcomer, the two pirates saw Mihawk while the latter in turn fixed the fight from a better point of view than on his boat.

" This kid may take a beating ...! "

Luffy stood up again, before loading Don Krieg.

" … It will go to the end…! "

A new explosion was heard, sending Luffy back to his place.

" ... despite seeing death up close! "

Perceiving Luffy straighten up again, and smiling despite his condition, Mihawk affirmed.

" It is not every day that we can see a boy with a determination like his! If I were to bet on the winner, I would bet my sword and bet on this kid! "

" What? " Gin wondered.

" I'm invincible ! " Cried Don Krieg, hitting Luffy again.

However, while Luffy managed to get back on his feet, Krieg's spear broke, much to Krieg's amazement.

" Ho … How did he do it? " Gin wondered.

" He hit him five times in a row! " Raynare assured.

" **GUM GUM GATLING** ! " Cried Luffy, hitting Don Krieg all over his body.

Nevertheless, taking his attack without flinching, Krieg retorted.

" These are just tickling! "

" **GUM GUM PISTOL** ! " Cried Luffy, hitting him hard on the stomach.

Spitting saliva, despite his armor, Krieg looked angry before hitting Luffy. Pulling him back, he took the opportunity to go up a mast, immediately followed by Luffy.

" Where did you run away like that? "

" I don't run away! " Retorted Don Krieg, throwing explosive balls all around him.

" Mugiwara sinks straight into a trap! " Mihawk noted.

Having no time to warn him, Raynare could see Don Krieg stop to hit Luffy with the rest of his spear. Then stepping back, jumping back, he laughed.

" Say ''hello '' to Satan! "

Exploding at that moment, the balls he had just thrown end up exploding, destroying the mast and Luffy with it.

" He killed the kid! " Cried Gin.

However, remaining calm, Mihawk only stared at the huge column of smoke, before finally smiling.

" Games are made ! Now I understand why Shanks bet on him! "

" Hein? "

" **GUM GUM** …! " Cried Luffy, coming out of the smoke.

" No, but it's not true! " Cried Krieg.

" ... **BAZOOKA** ! "

Hands pressed against Krieg's armor, Luffy managed to crack it, before destroying it. Then, using all his strength, he stretched his arms to the maximum, making Krieg fall until he crashed on the pontoon of the Baratie.

" Don Krieg! " His crew horrified, seeing their captain lying on the ground.

" Well played kid! " Zeff said, seeing him brandish his fists in the air, as a sign of victory.

However overtaken by fatigue, he dropped, until it ran into the water.

" There is a problem! " Asserted Mihawk! " Demon fruit users cannot swim! "

" Don't worry ! " Raynare assured, pointing to Sanji, while the latter jumped into the water to go fishing for his captain.

" Im… Impossible! " Said Gin, just sitting there staring at Don Krieg! " He ... Don Krieg was beaten? "

Rising at this moment, the cooks passed out because of Alice ended up looking at the unconscious pirate, being not far from them.

" But that … ? "

" Don Krieg was beaten? "

" Mugiwara has really settled his account! "

" In this case, the Baratie is saved! "

" Out of the question ! " Suddenly shouted Krieg.

Getting up at this moment, the half-conscious man started to shout loudly.

" I'm the strongest! I am the master of the oceans! "

" Don Krieg, calm down! "

" They will pay me! I can't lose, I never lose! "

" This is why East-Blue is classified as weak! " Mihawk noticed! " Shabby people like him, there are so much in this ocean! "

Suddenly jumping from the roof, Gin dropped in front of his captain, before hitting him with a tonfa. Immediately spitting blood, its captain lost for good knowledge, before dropping on his shoulder.

" We lost captain! Accept defeat! "

Then reappearing on the surface, Sanji exhaled deeply, while carrying Luffy on his shoulder. Posing near them, Raynare noticed that Luffy remained motionless, eyes closed.

" That … ? He drowned ? "

Then giving him a heart massage, Sanji hoped to wake him up as well. However, to his surprise, he felt Luffy's heart already beating under his hand.

Finally, listening more closely, Sanji sighed in relief, finding that Luffy was just sleeping.

" What a clown, that one! "

Immediately crushing the heel of his boot against his face, Raynare eventually wake up Luffy, who cried.

" Hein? What? Krieg? "

" Calm yourself, you defeated him! " Sanji assured him, starting to find his jacket to take a cigarette! " I really owe you one! "

Putting his straw hat on his face, Raynare ends up affirming.

" Good job,… Luffy! "

" Mugiwara! " Suddenly shouted Gin, advancing towards them! " Thanks for what you did! I would never have been able to forgive myself if this restaurant had sunk by my fault! I ... I ... You were really impressive against Don Krieg, and I wanted to congratulate you! Thanks to you, I finally understood what it was like to have faith in your convictions! From now on, I would take my own initiatives by myself! "

Getting up at that moment, Patty put her hand on her aching head, while Carne winced at her stomach injury.

" Oh, damn it, I must admit that it was not a joke, these pirates! "

" Patty! Carne! " Suddenly called them Sanji! " Go get me the replenishment boat! "

" What? Aren't you going to give it to that damn band of pirates? He will not miss more than that ! "

" Do what I tell you! Sanji ordered, with a harsher tone.

Unable to fight him, the two men could only turn around sobbing while affirming.

" Yes, let's go right away! "


	28. Two new companions and two departures!

**Chapter 25**

Ten minutes later, all the pirates were piled up against each other in the boat, which almost capsized at the slightest wave.

" Wow, solid the boat! " Said Luffy, seeing this.

" Hey, Mugiwara! " Cried Gin! " We'll meet Again ! "

" Hum? "

" I plan to go on the Grand Line again! " Asserted Gin! " After what I have experienced, nothing will be able to scare me now! "

" And with which crew? " Sneered Raynare.

" Good question ! As soon as we reach the nearest island, I will have to run away before Don Krieg wakes up! Knowing him, he will try to pass his anger on me and will eventually kill me! Maybe I will recruit a little further south! However, … ! "

Pointing to Luffy and Raynare, he cried out.

" We'll meet again ! "

Then, putting one foot on the boat, he was about to leave with the latter, when he felt a hand grab the back of his collar. Raynare laughed as the man fell on the pontoon, while the man cried out.

" No, but what are you doing? "

" Hey, Luffy! How would you like to make him the cleaning lady on our boat? " Raynare asked him.

" Hein? " Gin wondered.

Crouching down before him, Luffy gave him a broad smile, before asking him.

" If you go on Grand Line, wouldn't you like to come with us? "

" What? " Gin wondered, thinking he had heard wrong.

" You are pretty strong! " Assured him Luffy! " And then, you, you really look like a real pirate! "

Then tempting his hand, Luffy questioned him.

" So you're coming ? "

" No, but you're not okay, Mugiwara? " Patty asked him, while he was behind with the rest of the cooks.

" I remind you that this guy is an enemy! Why are you inviting him to join your crew? "

" Close it, it's none of your business! " Sanji said, continuing to smoke.

Continuing to stare at Luffy's hand, Gin suddenly let out a weary sigh, before standing up and heading for the boat. Looking at his companions inside, and Don Krieg's unconscious body on top, the pirate finally asserts.

" It may be really time for me to start all over again! "

Then pushing the boat to go, he watched it go, while he stayed near Luffy. Finally, he declared.

" I agree to follow you, captain! "

" Awesome ! " Rejoices Luffy, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, before giving him a friendly kick on the arm! " I'm so happy ! Oh, we have to celebrate with a banquet! "

Watching this from the top of the Baratie, Zeff looked at the scene, smiling.

"**That little guy! It really has nothing to do with the other pirates! He has this little something that invites people to follow him! He would make an excellent captain for Sanji!** "

Suddenly hearing another voice, he ended up turning to Mihawk, who was on his way back to his boat. Waking up inside the latter, Alice seemed panicked as she saw him walking towards him.

" What… what am I doing here? "

" Oh, are you awake, Carmyna? "

Hearing her real name, Alice couldn't hide her surprise, as she looked away from him.

" Where is your mother ? " Mihawk asked him.

" Death! " Whispered Alice! " The boat we were on sank due to a storm and I never saw it again! "

" A problem ? " Wanted to know Zeff, walking towards them.

Immediately rushing towards him, Alice hid behind him.

" Why are you afraid of me? " Mihawk asked him.

" Because you've always scared me! " Assured Alice! " Whenever I saw you, you always killed someone! "

" Hum? What is your relationship? " Wanted to know Zeff! " I may be wrong but you said that you were from the same family, earlier! So, are you his father? "

" No ! " Retorted Mihawk! " I am his uncle! She is my sister's daughter! "

" You are nothing at all! " Replied Alice! " I ... I don't love you! You have always been mean to others! You always kill! "

" Carmyna, I ...! "

" Don't call me Carmyna! " She ordered, starting to sob! " When the other pirates knew that we were part of the same family, they started chasing us, my mother and me! If we were on this boat, it was only to flee a group of pirates who were looking for us! Now my name is Alice and I have no connection with you! "

" So your awkward side and everything was just a blanket? " Asked Zeff.

Looking down then, Alice said.

" No, I ... I'm really so clumsy! The only difference is that I can handle all types of swords and that I inherited the haki! "

" But you don't know how to handle! " Asserted Mihawk! " You represent a danger for this place! So I plan to take it with me, to train you! "

Hearing this, Alice was frightened.

" No, I don't want ! I ... You are going to kill me! "

Suddenly crouching in front of her, Mihawk put his arms behind his back, before hugging her.

" Idiot, I would never do that to you! "

Preparing to say something, Alice's eyes widened when she heard.

" I'm so glad ! So glad to know you are alive ... Alice! "

Looking down, he hid the sadness in his gaze, despite the fact that Alice could hear the latter in his tone.

" I'm sorry for what happened to your mother! However, now that I know you are still alive, I plan to protect you! It's my role! So please accept my apologies and come with me! "

Seeing her lost in thought, Zeff finally says.

" It's best that you follow him, Alice! "

Seeing him go, Alice said.

" Boss Zeff! I ... I never pretended to like this restaurant! I love working there, and I love you all! I ... I don't want to leave here!"

" I know it, Alice! However, what I am asking you is for your good as well as ours! Until now, you had been able to control your haki because you were young and I was there to watch you! However, now that you have grown up, there is nothing I can do to help you and I could never teach you how to master it! Unintentionally, you will use it and injure others or even sink the boat! "

Then turning to her, Alice could see him with a tear in her eye as he said.

" I would never ask my precious mascot to take his bags and get out of my restaurant! I just want you to be able to master your haki and then come back after becoming a real warrior! You don't mind ? "

Sobbing then, Alice found it difficult to nod, while asserting.

" Yes ! For you, I would do anything! "

Then, finally leaving, while she was going to cry, she ran inside the Baratie. Seeing her go, Mihawk eventually returned to his boat, and lay down on it. Seeing him do so, Zeff questioned him.

" Why did you protect us? "

" What are you talking about ? "

" Don't be the one who doesn't understand! I'm talking to you about gas! Why did you protect us all, when you could simply avoid the gas that came directly to your boat! "

" I also ask you a question! Why did you save Alice and let yourself starve? "

" I may be a pirate, I have a minimum of humanism in me! " Zeff told him.

" Well, tell yourself that this is the reason why I saved you and your men! " Asserted Mihawk! " Now we are quits! So don't expect me to stay here to protect your restaurant! "

" You have already done enough, Mihawk! " Zeff said.

Remaining silent, the two men were at a loss for words. However, Zeff wanted to ask the man a question, thought it important.

" Tell me, does Mugiwara have a chance to survive on the Grand Line? "

" What do you think? "

" As a pirate, I would say that he has the courage and the will to enter! "

" Well, me, as a shishibukai, I would say the same! However, it is still far too early for him to imagine reaching Raftel! He doesn't have the strength to do this! He must get stronger and his crew must do the same! "

* * *

" Awesome ! We're leaving here! " Raynare rejoices, returning to Sanji's room, where he was, as well as Luffy and Gin.

" He accepted ? " Asked Luffy.

" Yeah! Since we got rid of the Krieg gang, the old debris is willing to put an end to our debt! "

" Youpi! In this case, it only remains from here and join Zoro and the others! "

" In fact, who else is in the crew, apart from Roronoa and the guy with the long nose? " Gin asked him.

" He has Lucy, who controls spirits and Nami, our navigator! "

" A girl who controls spirits? Definitely, I would have seen everything! "

" And of course, we also have Sanji! " Luffy said, watching the latter stare at the ocean.

" Out of the question ! " Retorted the cook! " For me, it is impossible to leave without the old man recognizing my cooking skills! Sorry, but that's how it is! I don't have what it takes to be a pirate! "

" Even if I invite you, my little Sanji? " Raynare asked, displaying his most charming smile.

Preparing to beg her to become his mistress, Sanji restrained himself in time, before declaring.

" Sorry, but that's it! We each have a path to follow! And mine is to stay here for a while before leaving! "

" To go where ? " Asked Gin! " You want to build your own restaurant elsewhere! "

" No ! I want to discover All-Blue! "

" All-Blue? " The three others wondered.

" You don't know ? Wait, let me explain! It is a legendary sea which…! "

* * *

" At table ! " Rejoices Luffy, opening the door to the dining room.

Next, Sanji and Raynare noticed the presence of all the cooks, except Alice. As for Gin, he stayed behind until Sanji kicked him in the butt to bring him into the room.

" Yum ! Meat ! " Remarked Luffy, already starting to serve himself! " And this dish looks good too! "

" Just try not to eat like a pig! " Warned him Raynare, using himself.

Taking care of finding seats, Sanji was surprised to see no free chair in the room.

" Hey, you did not keep a place for us? "

" No None ! " Affirmed a cook, smiling.

" You only have to sit on the ground! "

" Mmmh? Well, thank you for your recognition! It's always a pleasure! "

Then sitting on the floor, he said.

" Also strange these guys! "

" As long as it's good!" Luffy said, already starting to eat.

" Yum ! The food in this restaurant is really excellent! " Said Gin, biting into a leg.

Seeing him gobbling up a plate similar to Luffy's, Raynare noticed.

" Another big eater! "

" After what I experienced, count on me to always fill my stomach even if I have to burst! "

" Hey, who made the soup of the day? " Asked Patty.

" It's me, why? " Sanji asked him.

" It's just sock juice! Even worse than usual! "

" What? What did you dare to say? Would your taste buds have a problem today? "

" Berk! " Said Carne! " It's disgusting ! "

" Inedible! "

" Despicate "

" I want to vomit ! "

Seeing several people pretending to vomit, Sanji roared.

" What's wrong with my soup? "

" It's a shame, Sanji! "

Everyone then turned to Zeff, who had just finished his own plate. Breaking the latter to release his frustration, he said.

" You really are not worth a nail! To believe that I have taught you nothing! You disappoint me ! "

" What did you say, old debris? "

Suddenly hitting him with his fist, Zeff knocked him to the ground, while asserting.

" May things be clear! Even if you helped us defend Baratie, that doesn't change the fact that I want you to go! So, for the last time, disappear before I throw you into the water myself! "

Boiling with anger, Sanji then runs away, releasing his anger outside.

" Bah, what are you talking about? " Wanted to know Luffy, once the blond was gone.

Tasting a little soup, he ends up offering a plate to his two comrades, before asking.

" How do you find that? "

" Bah… this soup is really good! " Said Gin, drinking his own in one go.

" It is edible! " Raynare said simply.

" Of course his soup is delicious! " Affirmed Zeff! " I refuse to admit it but Sanji has long since exceeded my level! He has nothing more to learn from me! "

Then looking out of one of the windows, he said.

" It's a waste to leave it here when there are so many ingredients in these oceans that he never had the chance to see! Countless new recipes can reach out to him! Nevertheless, this idiot refuses to leave! "

Turning to Luffy, he taught her.

" You know, I was serious, since all this time! I really want you to take Sanji with you! I know he likes you! "

" Me, I wouldn't say no! " Asserted Luffy! " But I refuse! "

" What? " Surprised everyone, as well as Gin and Raynare.

" It is not my fault ! He's the one who doesn't want to come! I want to take him, but not force him! "

" But if he agrees to come, would you like? " Asked Zeff.

" No problem ! He's a great cook! He's the guy we need! "

" In this case, he must take the first step himself! We understood that! That's why we played the comedy! "

" Me, I especially believe that he stays because he loves Alice! " Sneered Patty.

" Bah, if that is the case, he may leave in a short time! " Affirmed Zeff! " Alice is going too! "

" What? " All the cooks wondered.

" How does she go? " Wanted to know Sanji, opening the door through which he had left.

" Sanji? "

" Admit everything, old schnock! Why Alice ...? "

Suddenly screaming, a figure was heard behind Sanji's back before smashing against him. Making a dramatic entrance, Yosaku now crushed Sanji, while he seemed dazed and nauseous.

" Never… Never again! "

" What happened ? Where does he come from? "

" Yosaku? " Luffy wondered.

Appearing in turn, floating above the ground, Aquarius headed for Yosaku, while declaring.

" Hey, you could at least say "thank you"! "

" Thanks, why ? " Wondered the man! " You have almost drowned me over a hundred times since Lucy entrusted you with the mission of bringing me here! "

" So what ? You came to the restaurant alive! "

Then turning her gaze, she saw several men, their mouths wide open.

" What? What do you have ? "

" A… A mermaid? "

" It's a real mermaid! "

Then looking up, Sanji couldn't help but have his eyes shaped like a body while feeling his nose bleed.

" One ... One ... One ... A mermaid! "

Seeing their behavior, Aquarius simply sighed, before disappearing.

" Hum? Who was it ? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" I seem to have already seen it! It must be a spirit of Lucy! " Raynare said.

" AHHHH, Luffy, Raynare! " Cried Yosaku, getting up! Finally I found you! " Listen to me, you must come at all costs! "

" You found Nami! "

" Not quite ! But by making calculations while following its course, we pretty much guessed where it was going! And unfortunately, it is a very dangerous place! I therefore fear that we will need you! "

" Hell! " Sighed Gin!" Barely entered this crew when a fight is getting ready! "

" Who are you ? " Asked Yosaku.

" My new recruit! " Said Luffy, with a broad smile! " Unable to find a cook, I have at least someone else to introduce to others! "

" Don't compare me to a consolation prize! "

" And then, me too, I'm coming!" Sanji suddenly said.

" Hein? " Said Luffy, turning to him.

" I, too, have a damn dream come true! And then, I must admit that I am curious to see how you will manage… future king of the pirates! So, do you accept? "

" Of course I accept! " Said Luffy, rejoicing.

" Congratulations, Luffy! You did it, you have a cook! " Congratulated him Yosaku.

Then seeing them begin to dance while smiling, Gin affirmed.

" It doesn't take much to make him happy! "

" It's Luffy! " Raynare simply explained.

" Finally ! " Rejoices Zeff! " And never come back here, shitty kid! "

" You, there shut! And then, what is this story with Alice? "

" I am leaving ! "

Arriving at this moment, Alice was in front of the group, suitcases in hand.

" All of you, thank you for what you did for me! "

* * *

" Can we really take it? " Yosaku wondered, when he was in front of a boat.

" It's Sanji's! " Explained one of the cooks! " So do whatever you want with it! "

The latter, who was near Mihawk's boat, was talking to Alice.

" So that way, the old man knew from the start that you had this power? "

" Yes ! "

" And since all this time, you lied to us about your identity? "

" I just lied about my first name and my family ties! The rest, everything was authentic! I love working here! "

" And when do you plan to return to the Baratie? "

" As soon as I could! " Assured Alice, with conviction! " If I weren't there, these idiots would be hitting each other all day! "

Smiling at the thought, Sanji was about to say something else, when Alice suddenly hugged him, starting to cry.

" Thank you ! Thank you so much for all of Sanji! We… we'll see you again! I promise you ! "

Having the tear in his own eye, the cook kept a serious look when he stared at Mihawk, who was silently waiting for Alice to join her.

" Hey, Mihawk! I don't care if you are a shichibukai or not! Know one thing! If something happens to Alice, know that I would come personally to smash you! "

Simply smiling, hearing this, Mihawk noticed.

" Decidedly, this crew is few but everyone wants to kill me! "

Then looking at Luffy, the man wanted to know.

" By the way, Mugiwara! Regarding our market, you can fight me when you want! "

" I don't care to beat you! " Retorted Luffy! " In your case, it's up to Zoro to fight you and no one else! "

" Very good ! " Said Mihawk! " In this case, tell him on my behalf that I will wait for him, whatever happens! Are you coming, Alice? "

" I have… I'm coming! Just time to say goodbye and ...! "

" Sanji! " Suddenly shouted Patty, jumping on him.

" It's time for revenge! " Carne assured.

However, even two of them couldn't touch Sanji, who then had no trouble hitting them and knocking them down.

" Tsss! Bunch of slugs! " He then insulted them, going away! Lets' go !

" You don't say goodbye? " Asked Luffy.

" These baboons? Never mind ! "

" Hey, Sanji, Alice! " Then called them Zeff! " Take care ! "

Freezing at this moment, Sanji could not hold back and ended up sobbing. Then turning to Zeff, he bent down before him before shouting.

" Boss Zeff! Thank you for all that you have done for me! I will not forget your kindness! "

Crying then in turn the other cooks declared.

" Why are you leaving at the same time? It is too hard ! "

" We will be bored without you! "

" Who will be there to set the mood by flirting with the girls and irritating the husbands? And who will make everyone smile by constantly falling? "

" We lose our best cook and the most adorable waitress! "

" You ...? " Sanji wondered, raising his face.

Smiling, Alice motioned to everyone, while screaming.

" Goodbye ! We will see you soon, we promise! And when a pirate comes to take over the restaurant, I will be there to stop him! "

Then climbing on Milhawk's lap, she allowed him to leave, at the same time as Sanji's boat. Greeting the cooks again, the two friends ended up saying goodbye to themselves before the two boats ended up taking different directions.


	29. Fishmen

Hey, Luffy, stay a little quiet! " Sanji ordered him, seeing him move in all directions! " You make me dizzy! "

" OK ! OK ! " Said the latter, finally sitting in a corner of the boat.

" Hey, Yosaku! " Called him Raynare! " We are far from this famous "dangerous place"?

" No, but how can you be so relaxed? " He asked, pointing to the three of them, before turning to Gin, who was trying to get some sleep! " And that also applies to you! It shows that you don't know where we are going! "

Then removing the blindfold that covered his eyes, Gin said.

" We're going to Arlong Park! "

" Exactly! " Affirmed Yosaku! " We're going to Arlong park and ...! "

He was silent then, before looking at Gin.

" How did you know we are going there? "

" We are on East-Blue! There are not many `` dangerous '' places in the area! And for something to scare Luffy, you have to find someone stronger than Don Krieg, right? And on this sea, there is only one man who has a premium higher than his: Arlong! "

" Um yes ! That's it ! This guy is worth twenty million berrys alone! It is the terror of all East-Blue! "

" And why that ? " Raynare asked him! " What makes this guy so formidable? Would he have eaten a demon fruit? "

" What ? You ... you don't know Arlong? "

" I come from South-Blue! " She lied to him! " I don't know the big heads around yet! "

" He is a cruel and merciless fishman! " Cried Yosaku.

"**A fish man ?**" Raynare wondered! " **What is this joke ?** "

" Oh, then they exist for real! " Understood Sanji! " I thought it was just a legend! "

" Very cool ! " Said Luffy! " I wonder what it looks like! "

" Imagines just a human resembling a fish and you will surely not be far! " Gin advised him.

" In fact, this magnificent mermaid just now was not the fruit of my imagination, eh? " Wanted to know Sanji, while making hearts with the smoke of his cigarette! " Who was it ? "

" It's one of the spirits of Lucy! " Raynare explained to him.

" Lucy-chan! Yet another reason to love it! I can't wait to see her again, as well as Nami-swan! "

" Completed ! " Suddenly stated Luffy, showing the portrait of a fish with arms and legs.

And while Sanji exploded with laughter at his "masterpiece", Gin ended up feeling a drop run behind his head, as he affirmed.

" I believe you have just drawn a creature that has not yet been identified! "

" Are you going to stop taking everything for fun? " Got angry Yosaku! " It's serious, damn it! "

" By the way, Yosaku, have you ever heard of the seven Shichibukans? " Raynare asked him.

" Yes, of course ! One of them has something to do with Arlong! "

" I don't understand something ! " Confessed Gin! " How can the navy team up with pirates? It is insane! "

" She does it for two reasons! First, pirates can continue their misdeeds, but must give part of their booty to the navy! And the second condition and that they must always come, when ordered! We can qualify them as a group of mercenaries feared by all! The proof, Mihawk is part of it and crushed Zoro as if nothing had happened! "

" And there are six others like him! " Sighed Gin! " Well, it is not won! "

" From what I know, one of the Shichibukans is also a fishman! This is Jinbei! And it is rumored that he was the one who sent Arlong here, on East-Blue, in order to make the domination of the fishmen prosper! In just a few weeks, he managed to loot twenty or so towns and villages, making him a pirate even more feared than Don Krieg! However, he ended up settling on an island with his crew! "

" But what would your friend want to do with this guy? " Wanted to know Gin.

" Knowing Nami, she surely thought that this pirate had a big treasure! " Asserted Raynare! " So, she went to get it! "

" It's not the best idea! " Affirmed Yosaku! " Fearsome as they are, it's a safe bet that these monsters will only make a mouthful of it! And seen in the state where Zoro was, it was better that I go get you! "

" But, once there, what do you plan to do Luffy? " Asked Gin! " I didn't understand everything, but it seems that this Nami stole your boat, showing that she wanted to ride you from the start! So, are we going there to pick up the boat ... or pick up Nami? "

" We're going for both! " Asserted Luffy! " I want Nami to be our navigator ! "

" Yes, but if she betrayed you once, there is a good chance that she will do the same! I would not put my grain of salt there but it would still be necessary to know what she really wants! "

" That is explained just because I was not there! " Asserted Sanji! " With me, now, to take care of her, she will never want to leave me! Speaking of which, how about we eat a bite? "

" Oh yes ! " Cried Luffy! " I want leg! "

" A fricassee of green beans! " Yosaku ordered.

" A grilled mackerel! " Wanted Gin! " And with rum! "

However, almost ignoring them, Sanji picked up a notebook as he headed for Raynare.

" Raynare-sama, what would make you happy? "

Then taking the form of Yuuma, Raynare displayed a shy air, while asserting.

" Oh, uh ... anything as long as it's good, Sanji-kun! "

Immediately feeling his face turn red, Sanji said.

" I am going right now ! Go to the kitchen! "

" Hey, don't forget the meat! "

" And alcohol! "

" Shut up and wait for your turn! "

* * *

" Oh, but look who it is! " Sneered Arlong! " It's been a long time, Nami! So, does the collection advance? "

" Of course ! And it always will be as long as there are stupid pirates on these oceans as naive as newborns! "

" Indeed ! Human pirates are so stupid, -chu! " Laughed Chew.

" No, it's just humans! " Retorted Kuroobi.

" Anyway, Nami will always be smart enough to steal anyone! " Hachi assured.

" Ha ha! It's true ! " Sneered another fishy man.

Smiling in turn, Nami suddenly displayed a surprised face when a pair of arms closed around her.

" Mimi-chan! " Rejoices a female voice behind her.

Sighing, Nami squirmed slightly to free himself from hugging the newcomer. Finally letting go, the other woman ends up floating the air cushion on which she was sitting to get closer to Arlong.

" Syra, stop doing that! " Nami ordered him.

" Oh, you're not nice, Mimi-chan! " Remarked the so-called Syra.

Suddenly leaning on her air cushion, she made a magnificent leap until she plunged into the water of the Arlong Park pools. Then, with her fishtail, she stirred the water enough to splash Nami.

Laughing happily, seeing her soak, Syra was called to order by Arlong.

" Syra! This is not how a mermaid should behave! "

" Sorry, Arlony-kun ! " She apologized.

" It's nothing ! " Assured Nami, then shaking her hair! " After my travels, it's not a few drops that will kill me! "

" Happy to hear it ! In this case, guys, let's go to celebrate Nami's return! Bring alcohol and food! "

" Yeah! "

* * *

" It's… Is it there? " Wanted to know Usopp.

" I think so ! " Johnny said, swallowing.

While the two boys were half hidden on their boat, Lucy could only grin when she saw Arlong Park in the distance.

" Level design, I saw much more beautiful homes! "

" We don't care about aesthetics! " Retorted Johnny! " It's not the house that counts, but the guys who live there! "

" Are we at least sure that Nami is here? " Wanted to know Usopp.

" To find out, you would have to go around the island and try to find the vogue Merry! " Johnny said, rather eager to leave before they were spotted.

" Good idea ! "

" What do you think Zoro? " Asked Lucy, despite having an idea of what he intended to do! " With your injuries, it is better not to try the devil by attacking head-on! "

" What injuries? " Wanted to know Zoro, despite his chest covered with bandages.

Pulling his one saber out of his scabbard somewhat, he said.

" Let's go ! "

" What? But are you sick? " Asked Johnny and Usopp! " Do you want our death, or what? "

" You must first develop a strategy! "

" He is right ! "

" To do what ? " Wanted to know Zoro, standing up in front of the boat! " Going into the heap by taking the enemy by surprise is the best tactic to use! And by eliminating Arlong, we make sure we no longer have the slightest threat to watch! "

Preparing to say something, Lucy ends up seeing Usopp and Yosaku knock Zoro out with hammers, before tying him to the mast of the boat.

" Uh ... what are you doing there? "

" We prevent him from doing bullshit! "

" And you had to knock him out? " Wanted to know the blonde.

" If we didn't, he would have forced us to follow him and that's out of the question! " Said Johnny.

" Yes, we are not like you! " Assured Usopp! " Now that Zoro is injured, you're the only one who can fight these monsters! "

Showing a smile of vanity, hearing this, she said.

" You know, it is not always easy to be a person as important as me! "

" Hello modesty! "

" However, … ! " Began to say Lucy, looking at the building! " … It may be best to make sure Nami is here before tackling these guys! At worst, we will meet them when the others are there! "

" Good idea ! " Affirmed the cowardly duo, immediately changing the direction to follow.

" Hey, what are you doing? " Wanted to know Zoro, then regaining consciousness! " Untie me right away or it will shatter! "

" No way ! " Affirmed Usopp, smiling at him! " You are hurt, come on! "

" I still have enough strength to kick your butt! " Assured his comrade.

" Very sweet, Zoro! " Usopp advised him, tapping lightly on his wounds! " Stress is bad for you! "

Grinning then, Zoro said.

" I will really kill you! "

" Zoro, it is better that you stay still! " Advised Lucy! " Virgo may have given you first aid, but it's not enough for your injuries! As soon as we can, we'll have to take a doctor! "

" Let him go to hell, your doctor! I am very well ! "

Suddenly startled, Johnny cried out.

" Hi … Hide yourself! "

" Hum? " The three others wondered.

Looking ahead, they finally saw a boat that was familiar to them.

" It's the Merry! Nami is so good here! "

Suddenly putting his hands on the head of Usopp and Lucy, Johnny forced them to bend down, while he said.

" There are enemies nearby! "

Turning their eyes towards a pontoon, the duo could indeed see three people with the strangest looks.

" Fishmen! " They shouted.

" What do we do ? " Wanted to know Johnny.

" We flee as discreetly as possible! " Usopp said.

" Anyway, I have my keys in case of a problem! " Assured Lucy.

Passing thus, near the pontoon and the Merry, the small band decided to sail to stop further. However, not everyone was happy with this idea.

" Band of cowards! " Shouted Zoro! " Why didn't we stop? They may know where Nami is! "

" Shut up ! " Usopp ordered him! " We are no match for them! "

A splashing noise was suddenly heard. Looking towards the pontoon, all to find that two fishmen had jumped into the water, to rush straight towards the boat.

" Ah, they're coming! " Shouted Usopp and Johnny, jumping into the water.

" Hey, wait! " Zoro ordered! " Untie me! "

Immediately taking her saber, Lucy began to cut her ties. However, she barely had time to cut the first ropes when a fishman jumped onto the boat.

" Find ! " He sneered, reaching for Lucy.

Then trying to move back, the latter felt her foot tapping against the edge of the boat and lost her balance to start falling into the water. Wanting to keep him from running away, the fishman grabbed his belt, exactly where his keys were. Using more force than necessary, the man unwittingly untied the small pouch from the rest of the belt and let Lucy fall into the water.

" Hum? What is happening ? " Wanted to know the second fishman, getting on the ship.

" There's a girl trying to run away! " Affirmed his friend, still with the pocket in hand.

Then rising to the surface, Lucy ordered.

" My keys ! Give me back my keys! "

" Hein? What is she saying? "

" No idea ! But let's not let her go! "

Preparing to dive, one of the two men groaned in pain when a cut formed in his cheek. Turning around immediately, he glared at Zoro who, with the ties Lucy had cut, was holding his saber with his hand that had just been released.

" You will not go anywhere! " He said.

_Are you looking for a fight? his two adversaries wondered, rushing at him.

Trying to get back on the boat, Lucy was suddenly seized by Usopp and Johnny who swam immediately to leave.

_ Quick, we break!

_But … ? My keys and Zoro!

_We will see later for that!

It was thus that the trio went away, leaving behind Zoro who faced the two fish men. But as he was about to use his saber to deliver himself, his eyesight suddenly became blurred, while severe abdominal pain was felt.

" Shit ! Not now ! "

Too handicapped to defend himself effectively and who therefore got hit on all sides by his opponents.

* * *

Arriving a few moments later on the bank, Johnny wanted to know.

" What do we do now? "

" We just have to walk a bit and find a village in ...! " Usopp started.

He was silent at this moment, seeing Lucy, kneeling on the ground, looking down.

" Are you ok Lucy? "

Getting up at this moment, Lucy ends up sending him his fist in the face, making him fall back.

" Hey, but your head is wrong? "

" All of this is your fault! " The blonde suddenly roars, with a hateful look! " If you had helped me free Zoro instead of running away, he might be there with us and I would still have my keys! Now, what's going to happen, huh? Because of your cowardice, Zoro can get killed at any time and we have nothing left to help us deal with these monsters! "

" Uh, I ...! " Usopp started.

Suddenly falling to her knees, Lucy sticks her nails in the ground, while moaning.

" My keys ! How am I going to get them now? "

" Heu ... I think we have a bigger problem! " Said Johnny.

Then looking up, the two pirates immediately opened their eyes, seeing a village in front of them, or, at least, what was left.

" All the houses have been returned! " Frightened Usopp.

" And even the road was destroyed! " Lucy noticed, seeing a strange streak on the ground.

" These are the fishmen! " Said Johnny! " It is said that they are ten times stronger than men! Which shows their power! However, I am surprised that they could do this! "

" Oh, it's not us! " Retorted a voice behind them! " But a sea monster! "

Freezing at this moment, the trio began to swallow while they already knew who were behind them. And without warning, they ran off, followed by the third fishman, who had managed to find them.

" Come back here! " Ordered the fishman, chasing them.

" Ah, he's following us! " Johnny was horrified.

" Quick ! Let's separate! " Usopp advised.

In an instant, he suddenly found himself alone, while the other two had slipped in small paths, between the walls of the overturned houses. Finding that he was now the target of the other monster, he continued to run while cursing his bad luck.

Finally, when the two left, Lucy came out of her hiding place and began to think about what she was going to do.

" First, I have to go save Zoro and get my keys! So, I'm going to see what's in Arlong Park! "

Decided, she immediately went to the huge building on the island.

* * *

" And there you go ! " Cried Sanji, coming out of the boat's kitchen.

Then placing a full plate on a table, as well as a glass of wine, he said.

" That's it for you, Raynare-sama! Rice confined to a thousand spices accompanied by a wine worthy of your beauty! "

" Oh, how nice, Sanji-kun! " Said Raynare, putting his min on his cheek!" It all looks delicious! "

" I am very happy to hear that! " Sanji said, gesturing in all directions.

" What about us then? " Wanted to know Luffy and Yosaku.

" Yeah yeah ! It happens ! " Sanji assured, going back to the kitchen.

Seeing him go, Gin told Raynare.

" I didn't think you were a girl who could compliment people so easily! "

" Hein? " She wondered, finding her bored look! " It's just that I was hungry and I knew how to go about getting it served quickly! "

" It is not fair ! " Cried Luffy, trying to grab his plate! " I'm hungry too ! "

" You are going! " Raynare ordered him, crushing the heel of his boot against his cheek.

Barely embarrassed by this, Luffy stretched his arm in an attempt to steal his food. But before he could do it, a powerful kick landed on his head, while Sanji exclaimed.

" Hands off ! Just try to steal his food and I will deprive you of meals! "

" But Sanji…! "

The captain suddenly fell silent, seeing the cook bring their orders. Thus, seeing a plate with a leg of lamb, Luffy gave up all desire to fight against Raynare and grabbed a piece of meat.

" Miam, it's a delight! " He said.

" Mmmh, too good! " Rejoices Yosaku, eating his beans! " The seasoning is perfect! I enjoy! "

" If this continues, I will become addicted to your kitchen! " Gin said, while he chewed a piece of his fish, before making a glass of rum.

Smiling at this, Sanji made himself a glass of alcohol, when he felt vibrations around them.

" Hum? What is that ? "

Suddenly appearing, a gigantic figure emerged from the water and finally uttered an enormous roar.

" AHHHHHH! A sea monster! " Yosaku frightened, seeing the huge cow in front of them.

" Is there any here? " Gin wondered.

" Wow, it's huge! " Luffy said.

Splashing the boat somewhat, the appearance of the monster annoyed Raynare somewhat, while sea water fell on his plate. Tasting her food, she cried out.

" The salinity of the water destroys this whole dish! "

" What? " Roared Sanji, looking at Meuh-Meuh! " How dare you dirty monster? "

Nevertheless, he calmed down somewhat, seeing the animal start salivating, as he looked at the food on the table.

" Hum? " Said Luffy! " It looks like he's hungry! "

" In this case, give him your meal! " Gin recommended.

" What? What's wrong or what? " Asked Luffy! " You give your meal! "

" You have already eaten twice as much as me! "

" It's not a reason ! Me, I need three times more to be satisfied! "

Suddenly taking their plates, Sanji approached Meuh-meuh, while affirming.

" As long as Raynare-sama can eat in peace, all the sacrifices are good! "

" Hey, give it back "! Luffy and Gin ordered him, starting to fight him.

Seeing them arguing in this way, while remaining wisely drinking wine, Raynare ends up affirming.

" I think this monster wants to eat something other than Sanji's cooking! "

" Hum? " Wondered the trio, then seeing the cow open its jaws wide, before pretending to swallow them.

" What? the three men got mad! No, but I dream! "

Luffy immediately hit her in the head, causing the creature to move back enough to allow Sanji to put the plates on the ground and Gin to pick up his tonfas. Then both of them running towards the monster, they jumped together.

" Sale ungrateful! " Sanji growled, hitting him on the neck.

Feeling raised, the cow was then climbed by Gin who found himself on his head.

" Never touch…! "

Spinning his tonfas, he smashed them together on the skull of the sea monster, which was immediately knocked out.

" … To our food! "

Seeing this, as the trio concentrated again on their meal, Yosaku finally affirmed.

" These guys, they're really crazy! "


	30. Nami's betrayal

" Hum? A prisoner ? " Arlong wondered, seeing Zoro being launched at his feet.

Injured after receiving a violent beating, the latter now had bruises all over his face as well as the poached eye. Bleeding from the lip, he nevertheless ended up smiling before spitting out a spit of blood.

" So you are the famous Arlong? Honestly, I was told that the fish men were ugly! But you are even more so than I could imagine! "

Laughing, hearing this, Arlong said.

" You seem to have a big mouth ! Usually stupid humans like you are frightened by my mere presence and beg me to spare them! And do you know why? "

" No, but I feel like you're going to tell me! "

" It's because we fishmen are the supreme creatures! We are stronger than you humans and we have the ability to breathe underwater! Clearly, we are above you, on the scale of evolution! "

" Arlong, stop with your silly words! "

Opening his eyes wide, Zoro finally recognized Nami walking towards them.

" That … ? Nami? What are you doing with these guys? "

"You don't understand ? It is however simple! I'm one of the Arlong pirates! "

" What? Are you kidding, I hope! "

" Not at all ! " She said, showing him his tattoo on his arm.

" Who is this guy ? " Wanted to know Arlong.

" Oh, just a pirate I cheated! He must have come to get his boat and me with it! "

" Haha, how stupid! " Sneered Syra, wrapping her arms around Nami's shoulders. " Mimi-chan is one of us and a poor crew of pathetic humans could never suit him! "

" Yeah! With her talents as a cartographer, it is normal that she is among a crew above the others! "

" It looks like our little Nami has rolled you in the flour, you and your friends! "

" Speaking of them…! " Cried one of the fish men who had brought Zoro back. " We managed to identify two other people with them! A man with a long nose and a girl with blond hair! "

"**Usopp and Lucy !" ** Zoro understood.

" They fled but I still managed to take this from them! "

Rummaging through his pockets, he pulled out a bunch of keys. Seeing these, Nami and Zoro could only be surprised, knowing full well that without them Lucy could no longer summon the slightest spirit.

" Oh, what magnificent golden keys! " Arlong remarked, examining them carefully. " I imagine that they must be worth very dear! Or, let them open chests filled with gold! "

Smiling at the idea, he proposed to Zoro.

" Very well, I will let you leave if you tell me what these keys can open! "

"**If I tell them that creatures can come out, he will think that I don't care about him!**" Zoro noticed. " **And if he gets upset or loses interest in them, he could probably end up twisting and breaking them! ****And if that happens, I bet Lucy will kill me!** "

Then looking for a valid lie, he ends up being cut by Nami.

"What luck ! Me who thought I should return to see you to steal these keys! I'm glad you came, finally! "

" Why that ? " Asked Arlong.

" The blonde haired girl is a former thief who has accumulated a lot of money! These keys allow the opening of chests filled with gold! "

" Oh, that's interesting information! " Sneered Arlong.

Nevertheless, while Nami was about to ask him to give him the keys, Arlong tied them at his belt, while affirming.

" In this case, I would like to parley with this woman! Who knows, maybe she has a lot more treasures than that on hand! And then, if she is a thief as gifted as you, I could hire her to bring me money! "

" But Arlong, I ...! " Began Nami.

" Arlong, it seems that there is a good chance that the guy with the long nose went towards Cocoyashi! " Taught him one of the fishmen. "Maybe he found refuge there! "

" Cocoyashi, you say? " Wondered Arlong, with a small smile. " Very well, I had to settle a small case there! "

" This will give us some exercise! " Chew said.

" Since time, I feel that my muscles have rusted! " Said Kuroobi.

" Me too, me too, I'm coming! " Cried Syra, raising her arm, while floating on her buoyant cushion.

Seeing them gathering, while Nami looked down, Zoro said.

" I don't know why, but you seem very pathetic to me! "

Immediately glaring at him, Nami struck him in the stomach, right in his wounds.

Grimacing in pain, the man did not move an inch, however, as he declared.

" You do what you can to take Lucy's keys, not because they are expensive but to be able to return them to him, right? So explain to me, who do you work with? With them, or with us? "

" I work for my account only! " Retorted Nami, hitting him again in his wounds.

Then seeing Nami beat Zoro until he screamed in pain, Arlong questioned him.

" What do you want to do with him? "

" Lock him up somewhere! I'll take care of him later! "

Seeing her go, Kuroobi wanted to know.

" Arlong-san, did you really believe its history with these strange keys? "

" Not really ! " Arlong said. " Knowing Nami, she would have stolen them before coming back here! She would never have missed the opportunity to collect the little money she has left! "

" Still happy, in this case! " Affirmed Syra. " It would be too bad she went away! "

" You said it. " Confessed Arlong. "However, I doubt that she can raise the rest of the money that easily! "

* * *

Walking through the forest, Lucy ends up leaving it before seeing a village in the distance. The latter, still standing, included a few people without its streets.

"Finally people! " Rejoices Lucy.

Entering the interior, she quickly realized that good humor was not there. Showing only faces of despair or worried, the few people she met didn't even look at her. They were all like worrying about something.

" What is going on here? " She wanted to know.

" If you ask, it's that you're not around! " Said a voice behind him.

Turning around then, Lucy could see a man, with a strange cap having a turnstile, on the head.

" Hum? Who are you ? "

" Genzo! " He replied simply. " And you ? Who are you and where are you from? "

" My name is Lucy and I am not from this island! "

" What are you doing here? "

" I am looking for my friends and a girl named Nami! "

Looking up slightly to see it better, Genzo then sighed.

" If you are looking for Nami, I guess you are a pirate whom she has robbed! "

" Hein? " Wondered Lucy. " How do you know ? Do you know Nami? "

" There are only pirates who dare to venture into a place as dangerous as this island in order to find it! And yes, I know this girl pretty well! Sorry for you but you can say goodbye to your money if that's what I'm looking for! And if you want good advice, hurry up and leave here while there is still time! "

" Thanks for the advice, but I can't leave without my friends! And I'm also here to bring Nami back to our crew! I'm not going to leave it here! "

" Bring back Nami? What are you telling me there ? "

" Bah, she surely came here to steal Arlong's treasure! However, I'm afraid she'll get killed! "

" You got it all wrong. " Taught him Genzo. " If she is here it is because she is teaming up with Arlong! "

" What? "

" Attention, Arlong and his gang are coming. " Panicked someone.

" Quick, except who can! "

" Genzo! " Cried an old doctor. " Quick, go hide! "

" Not worth it. " Replied the man. " They came here for me! Surely because of the weapons I have! You, go away! "

Swallowing on hearing this, the old doctor ends up grabbing Lucy's arm, to encourage him to follow him, to his office.

" Hey, what are you doing? "

" Shut up, and come in. " Ordered the man, opening the door of the house, before closing it behind them.

Immediately after, he went to the window to see the fishmen arriving.

" Decidedly, we lack popularity here. " Said Chew.

" I almost want to pay a bunch of pirates to come and attack us. " Affirmed Kuroobi. " It will do some action! "

" Oh, there is nothing at the grocer's! " Syra sighed, seeing the completely empty grocery boxes. " I wanted good meat! "

" Guys, a little serious. " Scolded Arlong, finding themselves facing Genzo. " We still have to show this human that we must uphold the law here! "

" The law ? " Genzo wondered, looking at him. "Do you mean that I did something uneven by collecting my precious weapons? "

" Exactly! They could incite these poor villagers to decide to do something stupid like attacking us! We would have no choice but to massacre them! Is this really what you want? "

" And how would that change anything? " Asked Genzo. " Even if we keep quiet, you will massacre us, as the months come! "

Looking at the two men, Lucy ends up asking the doctor.

" Is it Arlong? "

" Yes ! He is the chief of the fish-men of this island! "

Examining it very carefully, Lucy then widened her eyes, seeing her precious keys, at the level of her belt.

"**My ... my keys!**" "

" These monsters have no mercy. " Raged the doctor! To say that they destroyed the village of Gosa just because the inhabitants of the latter no longer had enough to pay the tax! "

" The tax ? "

" Yes, here we have to pay a tax! We are all concerned: man, woman, elderly person and even children! And if we can't pay it, we get slaughtered! "

" What? But it's horrible! What does he want to do with this money, anyway? "

" Build an empire! He plans to dominate all of East-Blue! "

" Dominate… East-Blue? "

"**But then ... Shells down ... Orange Town ... Syrup Island ... Baratie ...!" ****All these places are threatened by this monster! ****No, you have to…!** "

Suddenly leaving the house, Lucy ran behind, under the doctor's frightened cries.

" No, don't go! "

Staring at Arlong, Lucy saw him begin to strangle Genzo while pretending to aim him with his second hand to decapitate him in one strike.

" Hum? " He wondered.

"**I have to collect my keys!**" Thought Lucy, pulling out her whip. " **With Loke and the others, maybe I could beat them !** "

Sending the tip of her whip to the chief of the fish men, she hoped to be able to wrap it around her bunch of keys, to take it back. However, faster than her, Kuroobi managed to grab his whip, before he could touch Arlong. Holding him so tightly, the fishman gave Lucy no chance to bring his whip back towards her.

" Oh no ! "

" You're really just an idiot. " Affirmed Kuroobi. " How could you hope for a single second to be able to take it out in Arlong? "

" What I want, me, are my keys. " Lucy replied.

" Arlong, it's her. " Suddenly recognized her as a fishman. " It's the woman who was on the boat with the other two guys! "

" Oh, then which means that you came specially to collect your keys. " Sneered Arlong, throwing Genzo to the ground. " Interesting! Nami's story that they are very valuable is therefore true! Very good ! You are going to come with us, that we can talk business! "

" No way ! Give me back my keys! "

Giggles at that moment, Syra affirmed.

" Always say '' please '', when we want something! "

" Shut up, stupid fish! "

Looking down immediately, Syra asked Kuroobi.

" Can I knock him out? "

" Go ahead. " He allowed her, still holding Lucy's whip in his hands.

Inhaling then, Syra swelled her cheeks before staring at Lucy. Seeing her stay put, still trying to take her whip in vain, Genzo ordered her.

" Course, don't stay there. "

Too late. Opening her mouth, Syra released huge vibrations with a loud cry. Hitting Lucy with full force, the latter vibrated the smallest part of her body, while she immediately clapped her hands over her ears. Screaming in pain, she felt like each of her bones was shaking or about to break.

" AHHHHHHHH! Stop! Stop! "

Finally ending the sentence, Syra stopped screaming, letting Lucy's body fall backwards.

" Sincerely, I would rather hear you sing than shout. " Chew said, removing his hands from his ears.

" Sorry, I still haven't learned how to put people to sleep with a lullaby. " Syra chuckled, while Arlong walked over to Lucy.

" Good, let's take her back to Arlong Park and find out where she hides her money! For her to attack us, her keys must really open chests with millions of berrys inside! Haha, we are rich! "

However, as he was about to grab it, an explosion hit him in the back.

" **EXPLOSING STAR! "**

" What ... What? " Someone wondered.

" Up there. " Cried a fishman, pointing a man at the roof of a dwelling.

Then looking up, everyone could see Usopp holding his slingshot in his hand while he shouted.

" I am the great captain Usopp, the most valiant warrior of the oceans! "

Raising her head then, while grimacing, Lucy had barely enough conscience to recognize him.

"**U ... Usopp?** "

" Hey, the fishman. " Shouted Usopp, pointing his gun at Arlong. " Let this girl go, do you understand? Because, if not, I let my eight thousand men massacre you and your gang! You have been warned! "

" He's the guy with the long nose. " Someone recognized him.

" Perfect. " Asserted Chew. " A water cannon shot, and we'll have the whole gang! "

Preparing to shoot him, he stopped, however, when he heard.

" Solent! How did you dare? "

Turning to Usopp, Arlong gave him a murderous look that made him cold in the back.

" Send your men! I would have no qualms about cutting them to pieces! But to start, I will kill you! "

Then running towards the house, he had no trouble grabbing the latter before lifting it as if nothing had happened.

" WHAT? " Horrified Usopp feeling he was losing his balance.

" Dies. " Cried Arlong, swinging the house far away.

Then jumping in time, Usopp managed to land on the roof of a house, while his old perch struck the ground violently until nothing was left but rubble.

" HELP ! " He feared, trembling. " I don't want to die ! "

" He is still alive. " Noticed a fishman, pointing to it.

Backing away then, Usopp stared at Lucy, while Kuroobi grabbed the woman before placing her on his shoulder.

" What do I have to do ? " He wanted to know, feeling his legs tremble. " I can't fight against these monsters! "

" Guys, catch this stupid kid ! " Roared Arlong. "He will pay for his affront! "

Grinding his teeth, Usopp closed his eyes, before finally running away. Fleeing from the roof, he ran out of the village while shouting.

" Pardon me, Lucy! I would come back to deliver you, I promise! "

" Quick, catch it! He runs away! "

" I will crush it! Annihilate it! Massacre him! " Arlong assured, pretending to follow him himself.

" Arlong, no. " Implored one of his comrades, keeping him with another. " If you do this, you will trash everything! "

Seeing him then lose the pedals, Syra placed himself in front of his chief, before creating vibrations. Seeing the latter arriving on them, the pirates who detained Arlong moved away in time, leaving the latter to suffer from Syra's attack. Using a cry powerful enough to stop him, the mermaid stopped his attack when he put one knee on the ground.

" It's good, are you calm down? "

" Yeah. " he said, getting up. " But I already told you to stop doing this! "

" If I hadn't done anything, you would still have massacred a village. " Got angry Syra. " Our goal is to dominate them, not to massacre them! "

" I don't care about that! Anyone who dares to attack me will be killed, and this long-nosed guy will not escape the rule! "

" In that case, let me do it. " Assured Chew, setting off. " I will settle this matter very quickly, trust me! "

" Arlong, I have the woman. " Kuroobi said, pointing to Lucy.

" Grrr. " Said Arlong, looking towards the villagers of the village who had left their house, in order to recover Genzo. " You escaped it beautiful but I intend to return! Come on, let's go! "

So the rest of the gang left the village, taking Lucy with them.

* * *

" Why did we let Luffy do this silly thing? " Yelled Yosaku, failing to fall backwards every moment.

" Me, I find it rather practical. " Gin retorted.

" At least, the trip will be much shorter. " Raynare adds.

" And like that, Luffy leaves us a little peace. " Assured Sanji.

Indeed, putting one foot on the bow of the boat, Luffy burst out laughing, while he had hung a rope connecting the boat to the horn of Meuh-Meuh. The latter, seeing himself forced to advance the latter, under penalty of being hit again, bore different traces of injury due to his fight against the crew. And so, the latter was going three times faster than earlier.

" Go, faster. " Shouted Luffy. " We arrive ! "

* * *

" What… what happened here? " Roared Arlong.

Advancing slowly, he fell on his knees before the body of one of his men, on the ground, covered with wounds.

" Who ... Who dared to do that? "

" Ar… Arlong! " Muttered a man on the ground.

" Who attacked you? " Asked the man.

" It's… Roronoa Zoro. "

" Roronoa? Is this island safe? "

" No, the prisoner was ... Roronoa Zoro! "

" What? "

" The bastard! " Exclaimed Kurrobi. " He had hidden it from us! "

" How did he dare? " Suddenly muttered Syra, being herself fixing her comrades on the ground. " How did he dare? "

Transforming then, his pupils became thinner while hatred could be seen.

" I'm going to kill him ! I go … ! I go … ! "

" No, calm down. " One of his comrades begged him.

Too late. Turning her head up, Syra started to scream in frustration. The sound produced was so powerful that it forced everyone to cover their ears so as not to have their eardrums sprayed.

" Ah, my ears! "

" Stops, Syra! "

Controlled only by anger, Syra continued to cry out, until a threatening voice commanded her.

" Syra, stop ... now! "

It didn't take more for Syra to stop under Arlong's orders, before questioning him.

" But… are we going to let that go by? This guy massacred our brothers! "

" This is out of the question. " Arlong assured him, making his fists crack. " We start looking for this guy and I swear he will know his pain! "

" But what happened here? " Wanted to know Chew.

Entering the base, he pulled Usopp by his nose. As soon as Arlong saw the latter, he said.

" Well, you are right, you! "

Understanding what he intended to do with him, Chew swung the human at the feet of his captain, while Kuroobi placed Lucy next to him. Barely able to move her eyes, she saw Arlong's face in front of hers.

" You are lucky, you, I plan to save you a little while! I'm still waiting for answers regarding your keys! However, … ! "

Piercing the ground, with a knife, a few inches from Usopp's nose, the fishman asserted.

" You will know the worst torture if you don't tell me right away what you and your friend are doing here! Who hired you? Is that my head you want? "

" Pity! I have nothing to do with Zoro. " Lies Usopp. "I swear to you ! "

" Oh ? If so, how come you know I was talking about Zoro? "

Freezing, while cursing his idiocy, Usopp immediately declared.

" Okay ! If you want to know everything, Lucy and I are Zoro's best friends! If you ever touch us, he will come to kill you! "

" Ah really ? " Giggles Arlong. " In this case, if I eliminate you right away, he will come to take revenge, is that right? That's good, I just wanted him to come! "

" No, please! Don't kill me ! We not are friends, in fact! "

And while he was just begging for his life, Lucy's arm went straight to Arlong's belt. Silent and discreet, she was about to touch his keys, when Arlong's foot suddenly lifted.

" You stay calm. " He ordered her, violently crushing her hand.

Screaming in pain, Lucy felt her fingers completely pulped.

" Really interesting this constant desire to want to recover your precious keys. " Arlong noticed. " They must really lead to a huge fortune! "

" Arlong. " Suddenly called him Kuroobi.

Advancing towards him, the combatant showed him pieces of rope, while affirming.

" The links have been cut. " Roronoa was therefore helped by outside help. " These two were in the village so they couldn't do it! Someone else helped him! "

" What are you trying to say, Kuroobi? "

" It's simple ! It seems obvious to me that Nami is responsible for their presence here! She must have hired these guys to kill us! "

" Hein? "Syra wondered. " But it's impossible ! Mimi-chan couldn't betray us now that she is part of the crew. "

" She will never be a full member of the crew. " Kuroobi replied. " Everyone knows that she hates our captain from the day we met him! And then, betrayal is our domain! "

" And you, your stupidity will always amaze me. "

" Hum? " The fishman wondered, turning to Nami.

Arriving at the base, the young woman said.

" I have been working on your own for eight years! Do you really think I'm going to betray you now that I've almost raised the hundred million berrys? "

" Na ... Nami? " Usopp and Lucy were surprised.

" This tattoo is still proof that I am part of the team, right? " Nami asked him, pointing to the latter on his arm.

Laughing Arlong said.

" Sorry, but it is normal for us to be a little on edge after this massacre! For example, we are looking for the reason why all of this happened when Zoro was tied up! "

" Do you doubt my word? "

But before Arlong could answer, Hatchi suddenly got out of the water, before crying out.

" My god, but what happened here? "

" Hein? " Surprised Chew. " Where were you ? "

" Bah, I was taking a guest to Cocoyashi. "

" A guest ? Which guest? "

" A saber handler with green hair! "

" Idiot, it was Roronoa Zoro! It was he who massacred everyone. "

" What? " Hatchi wondered. " Oh, the rascal! "

" Complete Idiot. " Suddenly roared Syra pulling her hair. " Because of your stupidity, he managed to run away! "

" Ouch, ouch, sorry! But he will surely come back here! "

" What do you mean ? " Kuroobi asked him.

" He wanted to see Arlong. "

" Oh, in this case, not even need to move! Understood the latter! He's really here to kill me! Very well, in this case, I will wait for you very kindly! "

" Do what you want. " Assured Nami. " I don't care if you kill him! "

" Bitch. " The sudden insult Usopp. " How dare you say that when we specially came here to pick you up! "

" Everyone wants you to be part of the crew, Nami. " Assured Lucy. " Even Zoro and Raynare! As for Luffy, he even decided to forgive you, even after your betrayal! So why do you behave like this with us? "

" It's simple. " Assured Nami. " Now that you have no more money, you don't interest me at all! If you are stupid enough not to understand it I have nothing to do with it! "

" How dare you ? " Was angry Usopp. " Are we not friends? "

Sighing then, Nami said.

" Decidedly speaking to you will not change anything. "

Then taking out a knife, she pointed it at her old comrades, while affirming.

" You are obstacles, therefore, I must eliminate you. "

" But, Nami ...? " Horrified Lucy.

" **SMOKE STAR** ! " Suddenly cried Usopp.

Then throwing a ball on the ground, the latter made appear a screen of smoke which encompassed all the people around the sniper.

" Ah, what is that? "

" I can't see anymore. "

" Pay attention ! They must not escape! "

Coughing too, Lucy ended up feeling pulled while Usopp took her with her.

" Quick, let's run. " He advised.

Nevertheless, a few seconds later, he suddenly froze when Lucy could hear a strange noise. Then, when the smoke cleared, the blonde could see Nami in front of Usopp, with her knife piercing the body of her friend.

" Nami? Usopp? "

Spitting blood then, Usopp staggered on the spot, before falling into the basin. Seeing him die like this, Lucy stared at Nami who was still holding her weapon covered in blood.

" How ... ? How dare you ... ? "

" We are not friends. " Nami simply explained to him.

" Traitor. " Suddenly cried Lucy, feeling tears of anger filling her eyes.

Immediately running towards Nami, she was about to strike her with his whip, when Kurrobi positioned himself next to her:

" **HUNDRED BRICK FIST !** "

Then crushing Lucy's arm, a colossal force united in this simple punch broke the latter and made it propelled above the pelvis. Finally, crashing against the water, it eventually disappears there, as Usopp had done.

" Tsss. " Say Kurrobi. " Finished in one fell swoop? Talk about a bounty hunter! "

" Hey, Kuroobi. " Suddenly cried Arlong. " Who asked you to kill her? How do we find his treasure? "

" Oops, sorry. " He apologized. " I can go and fish her! "

" No, leave. " Finally said Arlong, returning to his seat. " Nami, do you know where his treasure is? "

" Of course. " The young girl assured him. " Surely safe with Zoro. "

"In this case, I would question him once he comes back here. " Assured Arlong, sneering.

Then coming back to them, Nami felt Syra hug her close while saying.

" Oh, I'm so happy, Mimi-chan ! I thought you really wanted to betray us! But, it's impossible since we are friends! "

" Yes. " Said Nami, forcing herself to smile at him. " Great friends! "

" Heu…! Sorry. " Suddenly apologized Kurrobi. " I got carried away, just now! In fact, you are truly one of us! "

" I will never be yours. " Nami replied. " As soon as I have the necessary money, I buy my village and I leave the crew, as agreed! That's all ! "

Seeing her go, Kurrobi gave a surprised look, looking at his hand covered in blood.

" Hum? "


	31. Nami, a friend or an enemy ?

" Where are we going? " Wanted to know Gin.

While Luffy's small group had almost arrived at Arlong Park, Luffy had decided to head straight for Arlong's building. However, Momoo had suddenly changed course and headed straight for the forest of the island. Hungry, tired and still injured, the poor animal was dizzy and did not even know where to go

" No, left, left. " Luffy ordered, hitting her several times.

" But stop doing that, fool. " Roared Yosaku. " You are knocking him out! "

Finding that they were about to hit the shore, Raynare made his wings appear, while asserting.

" Glad to have known you. "

" Hein? " Said Gin and Yosaku, seeing her fly. " No, but I dream? Come back here ! "

Too late. Hitting the shore, Momoo stopped dead, and let the boat use its back as a launching pad.

" Wow. " Raynare said, seeing the boat flying near her.

"Youhou! " Said Luffy, still on the bow. " We're flying! "

" Do we really have to rejoice? " Sanji asked him, hanging on as best he could.

" We are falling. " Yosaku horrified, crying. " MAMAAAAAAA ! "

Falling under the leaves of the trees, the boat disappeared from Raynare's view for a few moments. However, depending on the noise it made, it eventually caught up with him, when he crashed for good against a cliff.

Landing then, in front of the huge pile of wood, she wanted to know.

" Still alive ? "

" No problem. " Luffy assured him, getting up as if nothing had happened and putting his hat back on his head.

" Sale raven of doom. " Roars Gin, coming out of a pile of wood. " Couldn't you have taken us with you instead of running away alone? "

" You wear all four? " Raynare wondered, pretending to be horrified by her fury. " But ... But I can't, come on! I'm just a frail woman! "

Then she smiled when she heard Sanji roar.

" Gin, how can you be so rude to such a weak lady? "

" Low young lady? No, but open your eyes! She manipulates you, triple andouille! "

" Band motherfuckers ! " Roared Zoro, coming out of the rubble.

" Zoro? " Raynare wondered. " What are you doing here ? "

" I was hit by the boat. " He shouted. " No, but what are you making? "

" We came to get Nami. "Luffy assured him. " By the way, I present to you Sanji and Gin! They are now part of the crew! "

" Hein? Krieg's pirate is also a cook? "

" No, I just took it because it is cool and strong! On the other hand, I doubt that he can sail as well as Nami! "

" Stop describing me as a consolation prize. " Gin ordered him.

" By the way, where are Johnny, Lucy and Usopp? "

" Lucy and Usopp! " Cried Zoro, looking worried. " Luffy, we have no time to waste here! We must go help them! "

" What? Why ? "

" They got caught by Arlong! "

" And unfortunately, it's too late. " Suddenly wept Johnny, walking towards them. " Usopp is dead and Lucy must be too. "

" What? " Astonished Luffy and Zoro, as well as Yosaku, when the latter finally managed to get out of what was left of the boat.

" I have seen everything. " Assured Johnny. " Usopp got stabbed by Nami! "

" By Nami? " Raynare wondered. "Impossible ! I did not stop analyzing her emotions to realize that she would never have the courage to do it! "

" She's right. " Ragea Luffy, grabbing Johnny. "You're just a liar! "

" But it's the truth. " Assured Johnny. " Nami is one of the pirates of Arlong! "

" He's right, Luffy. " Said Zoro. " She even has their tattoo on the shoulder! I saw it with my own eyes! "

" What? But it's impossible ! We team up! "

" Team? " Nami wondered, behind her back.

Jumping, everyone took a step back before recognizing his face.

" Nami? "

" What are you doing here ? " Wanted to know the redhead.

" Uh, we came to get you! "

" Look for me ? And why do ? I'm one of the Arlong pirates! They are my comrades! You don't interest me anymore! "

" Killer " Cried Johnny. " You killed Usopp-aniki and, by now, Sister-Lucy must be dead too! You didn't even do anything to save her! "

" And why would I do it? Because of the carnage caused by Zoro, Arlong suspected me of betraying him! So I had to show him who I was with! "

" So, we must consider you as an enemy. " Understood Gin, starting to wield his tonfas.

" Consider me as you like! However, don't forget this: Arlong wants your heads so, advice, leave this island! But hey, if you want to tempt the impossible, that is up to you! "

" You couldn't kill Usopp. " Suddenly noticed Raynare. " So stop trying to be tough! Two weeks ago, you didn't even have the guts to kill Luffy, when you had just delivered him to Baggy! And there you are going to tell me that you would kill someone you considered one of your comrades! Don't make me laugh ! "

" You are not my friends. " Nami retorted, pointing his stick at them. " If necessary, I would kill you all, like the other two! "

" Some junk. " Cried Zoro. " You will pay for it. "

" Stop. " Sanji ordered him, pretending to want to hit him. " Don't touch the lady! "

" Take care of your business, you! If it is responsible for the deaths of two of us, it is normal to avenge them! "

" How dare you want to take on a weak woman? I would never let you lay your hand on her! "

Sensing that a fight was about to break out, Yosaku retorted.

" This is not the time to hit you! There are more important things to settle! "

" It is true. " Adds Nami, pretending to leave. " Go fight elsewhere! Go to Grand Line and find another browser to find your famous One Piece! I abandon this idea! "

Hearing it, Luffy suddenly ends up falling backwards before declaring.

" I don't go ! I'm tired, I'm going to bed ! "

" Hein? " The others were surprised.

" Fool, I told you to leave! " Roared Nami.

" I refuse. I will stay on this island as long as I want! "

" Grrr! Do as you wish. " Roared Nami, going away.

Seeing her do so, Raynare gave her a suspicious look. Then, seeing it disappear in the distance, it ends up flying away.

" Hey, where are you going? " Gin asked him.

" Take a ride. "

* * *

Flying through the air, Raynare had no trouble locating Arlong Park. Landing on the roof of the fortress, she saw a multitude of fishmen, lower, busy trying to get the wounded into the building.

"**Um? Are they**** fishmen? Apparently, Zoro has already wreaked havoc here! **"

Looking for Lucy and Usopp, she didn't see a trace of them anywhere.

**"Is it really true?" Did she really kill them? ****For me, it's impossible!** "

" Arlong-san ! " Suddenly shouted someone. " A Navy ship arrives here! "

" Hum? Who is it ? "

" The 77th regiment. "

" I had never seen that one! Okay, Chew, you're going to go see his captain and give him some money! If he refuses, you kill them! "

" As you wish. " Assured his comrade, getting ready to dive into the water.

Nevertheless, a cannonball suddenly sounded. Looking up, Raynare caught sight of the Navy ship in the distance, firing towards Arlong Park.

" He attacks us. " Syra noted, looking up to the sky.

However, her astonishment quickly turned to worry, as she saw the ball rush straight at her.

" AHHHHH! " She shouted, protecting her face with her arms.

Suddenly grabbing the ball with one hand, Arlong managed to stop it before it struck Syra. Then using his strength to pulverize the ball, he ordered.

" Go kill them! "

" **But… But it is not a human! It's just a monster.** " Raynare frightened, having attended the scene. " **He stopped this ball suddenly, thanks to his brute force.** "

Rushing into the water, Hachi, Kuroobi and Chew dived and swam towards the boat. Then, in a few minutes, the latter ended up being destroyed and sank.

" **Okay ! ****This time, we are lost if we fight these monsters!** "

Flying away again, Raynare headed in the direction to which Nami had gone, hoping to find her.

"**She has to tell me the truth. ****She can't have killed our comrades!** "

Then feeling an ounce of anger invade her, she said.

" If ever Lucy died by her fault, I would kill her with my own hands."

* * *

" Aniki, we have to go. " Johnny noticed.

" Yes, now that Arlong wants to kill us and that Nami has deserted the crew, we have nothing more to do here. " Yosaku adds. " So let's go! "

" This is useless. " Retorted Zoro. " As long as Luffy wants to stay here, I will stay too! "

" Knowing him, he will not want to leave here, without wanting to. " Sanji noticed, quietly smoking a cigarette.

Rubbing his arms, Gin asked.

" For your friend, Nami, sorry to ask you but are you planning to take it back or not? "

" Of course. " Cried Sanji.

" I don't care. " Said Zoro. " Anyway, it's Luffy who decides for that. "

" In this case, we leave. " Exclaimed Johnny.

" Yes ! Sorry to have to say it but there is no question that we become the Arlong's targets. " Yosaku said.

" And how are you going to leave? " Asked Zoro. " Your boat is under the control of Arlong that of the cook is in pieces and it is impossible to leave with the Vogue Merry! "

Thinking about this, the two men said.

" Well, we'll steal a boat. "

" If you want my opinion, there is no other boat in the area. " Gin replied. " At least, not fast enough to allow you to flee, before a fishman takes you on target. "

Seeing his reflection in his tonfa, he said.

" If the inhabitants of this island have been forced to stay here for eight years, there is a good reason! Clearly, try to leave and you will be massacred! "

Then swallowing, the two men sat down next to them, while affirming.

" Uh, in fact ... we may still be staying with you ... a little while. "

" Yes ! We are not going to leave so quickly when we have just found Aniki! "

A heavy silence fell then around the men, where only Luffy's snoring was heard. Finally, wanting to break the silence, Sanji asked.

" For you, did Nami-swan really betray you? "

" Of course. " Cried Johnny. " She killed Usopp. "

" However, I seemed to hear her cry, deep inside her! As if something is wrong! "

" The guilt of having killed Usopp and being responsible for the death of Lucy, no doubt. " Zoro suggested. " She had to make a choice between putting Luffy or Arlong on her back! Unfortunately, it seems that our link is not strong enough for it to come from our side. "

" So, for all of you, she would have let them get killed without reacting? "

" What more do you need? " Johnny asked. " A dagger stuck in Usopp's abdomen and a puddle of blood ... that's enough to realize that she wanted to kill him. "

" Not to mention that she just admitted it herself. " Yosaku adds. " It may not have been her original plan, but she did! "

" For this reason, we will have to avenge Ussop and Lucy at the first opportunity!. "Assured Zoro.

Hearing this, Sanji suddenly stood up while roaring.

" What did you say, motherfucker? There is no question that I let you touch a hair of Nami-swan! "

" Hum? It was this bitch who looked for him! "

" Draw again Nami de bitch and I'll kick your jaw. " Cried Sanji, swinging his leg towards him.

" You look for me ? " Zoro asked him, doing the same with a scabbard.

Seeing them rushing towards each other, Gin finally saw two other figures running towards them, while the first made signs with her arms to attract their attention.

" But that … ? " The man wondered, recognizing her.

" Guys … " Rejoices Usopp.

Then being at the right time, at the wrong time, he found himself between Sanji and Zoro and had his head smashed.

" That … ? " The two men wondered.

" Usopp. " Lucy frightened, arriving just behind him.

" Ghosts. " Johnny and Yosaku horrified, falling back.

" Hein? " Said Luffy, waking up then.

Immediately, his gaze fell on Lucy who was crouching next to Usopp who seemed to be wounded in the face.

" Lucy! Usopp! " He rejoices, jumping on them. " You are alive!

" Uh ... for Usopp, I'm not sure. " Zoro noticed.

Seeing his friend bleed on his face, Luffy began to shake him to wake him up.

" USOPP! Is it Nami who put you in this state? "

" No, it's him. " Sanji and Zoro said, pointing to each other.

" You, I'm going to kill you. " Usopp yelled, waking up then.

" It's… Is it really you? " Then stammered Johnny, looking at Usopp and Lucy. " But ... But you must be ...! "

" Died ? " Asked Lucy, while holding a broken arm. "Yes, we should be! "

" What is this story ? " Gin asked them. " Nami tried to kill you, yes or no? "

" It's the contrary. " Usopp suddenly replied. " It was Nami who saved our lives! "

" Hein? "

* * *

"Mandarin trees!" "

Flying in the sky, this was what Raynare could see, as she flew over a hectare of fruit. Remembering then that Nami had specified the fact of adoring these fruits, she ends up landing on the roof of the house which was right next to them, hoping to be able to find Nami there.

And as soon as she put her foot on the roof, she heard a window break, while a vase was expelled outside.

" Hum? " The fallen angel wondered.

" Nami. " Suddenly sighed a voice in the house. " It is not by destroying the house that things will work out. "

" Give me peace, Nojiko. " Nami ordered him. " I'm just trying to rest. "

" In this case, I prefer that you go to rest elsewhere, before you ruin me completely! Come on, tell me what's wrong! "

" It's nothing, just small worries. "

" It's about these pirates, huh? "

" What ... Did you see them? "

" Let's say that I met a guy with a long nose. " Nojiko told him. " Who are they for you? "

" Forget about it. "

" Nami, please be honest. "

Staying on the roof, Raynare was surprised to hear Nami confess.

" I try to forget them ... but I can't! Usopp, Zoro, Raynare, Lucy, Luffy…! I… I… I wish I could continue traveling with them, forever! Are… my friends! But now that I am unable to leave here, I would like to do my best so that he can escape from this island! But even that, I can't! I barely managed to protect Usopp and Lucy without really knowing how they are doing right now! "

Sitting cross-legged, Raynare began to feel a breeze sweep across his face as she looked down. Finally, hearing nothing more, she ends up mumbling.

" Nami ... you idiot. "

* * *

" Nami lied to allow you to run away? " Yosaku wondered.

" But it's impossible. " Johnny retorted. " Where did all this blood come from, then? "

" She stabbed her proper hand. " Usopp explained to him, while running his hand over his abdomen to prove that he had no injuries.

" Usopp simply acted out, then fell into the water. " Informed them Lucy. "And when I also got thrown into the pool, he was able to recover me before taking me out of Arlong Park! A chance for me, since I had lost consciousness! "

Then exhaling a column of smoke, Sanji affirmed.

" I knew it ! Such a pretty girl that Nami could never have killed in cold blood! "

" But that doesn't solve the problem that she no longer wants to be part of the crew. " Gin noticed. " She may not be a criminal, she remains a pirate already part of a crew! "

Then turning to Luffy, he said.

" It is certainly not for me to say but if this girl has decided so, it is better to stick! I doubt that our crew can truly be perfect if we take it by force with us! If she is good with Arlong, it is better for us to avoid unnecessary death by fighting in front of him! "

" Minute. " Cried Lucy. "Me, I must collect my keys before anything else! I would not leave this island without them! "

" And without Nami either. " Suddenly decided Luffy, turning towards Arlong Park. " I decided to make it our navigator, period! "

" Luffy! " Sighed Usopp. " Gin is right! We are not going to force her to put her life at stake on the Grand Line if she feels good here! "

" Nami doesn't feel well, precisely. " Retorted a voice behind him.

Turning around immediately, the pirates could see Nojiko walking in their direction.

" Hey, who are you? " Johnny asked, immediately pulling out his sword.

" I bet you work for Arlong. " Yosaku said, imitating him.

" Idiots! If that was the case, you really think that I would have come to rub myself all alone! "

" Nojiko? " Usopp wondered, recognizing the young woman.

" Hum? You know her ? " Lucy wondered.

" Yes ! She came to my aid when we separated. And she is also Nami's sister! "

" Not surprising. " Sanji said, starting to do his love dance. " Both are so beautiful. "

" In that case, what do you want from us? " Gin asked him.

" If you want to persuade us to leave, it will be useless. " Affirmed Zoro. " As long as Luffy wants to stay here, we will do the same! "

" However, please don't interfere in the affairs of this village. " Asked Nojiko. " If you leave Nami alone, I'll tell you what you want to know! "

" Know what ? " Asked Lucy. " You want to tell us about her past and the fact that she is part of the Arlong gang? We already know all that! "

" And to tell the truth, she fooled us well. " Zoro said , sitting on the foot of a tree. " Who would have thought that this girl, who supposedly hates pirates, is one? "

" Nami hates pirates." Nojiko replied. " She hates them with all her heart. "

" Well, it's not really the impression it gave us. " Johnny retorted. " If this is really the case, why the hell is she staying on this island? "

" And then, there is this question concerning the money it raises. "Usopp noticed. " She takes risk and peril to grab any gold coin! However, I guess his treasure is for Arlong, right? "

" I will answer each of your questions, if you then promise to leave. "

" To leave or ? " Asked Gin. " Of the three boats that took us here, Arlong managed to capture two and the third is in pieces! Anyway, even with the fastest boat possible, it would be impossible for us to leave here without being caught by these damn fish-men! "

For his part, Luffy ends up leaving.

" Hey, where are you going? " Lucy asked him.

" If listening to Nami's past has to force me to leave here, then I prefer not to hear anything! I'm going for a walk! "

" Hell, what a stubborn one. " Sighed Zoro. " But hey, it was to be expected! Go ahead, tell us your story, but I frankly doubt that it will make us leave then! "

" Me too, I want to know the story of Nami. " Usopp said.

" But… we don't have time for that. " Wanted to assure Johnny.

However, eventually sitting down, Yosaku noticed.

" It's useless! You have to get used to the idea that leaving here is, for the moment, impossible! So let's try to pass the time! "

" Me, I want to know the smallest detail of Nami's past. " Assured Sanji.

" The same. " Adds Lucy.

" I don't really care. " Finished Gin, starting to make some reels with these weapons. " But I would try to listen to you if it's really worth it. "

Yawning for his part, Zoro ends up falling asleep before Nojiko can even say a word.

" Idiot. " Cried Usopp, throwing a stone at her head.

"**With them, it doesn't have to be easy every day for Nami!**" Nojiko noticed.

* * *

Beginning her story nonetheless, she took a good ten minutes to sum it all up. And it was thus that each of the pirates could learn of the existence of Bellmer, his meeting with Nami and Nojiko, the arrival of Arlong on this island and the death of the mother of the two girls.

When it was over, Lucy couldn't help stuck her nails in the ground, muttering.

" What rot. "

" Now I understand everything. " Cried Yosaku. " Sister-Nami did all that to save his precious village! "

" Sister-Nami, forgive me for doubting you. " Johnny apologized, crying.

" She stole 100 million berrys from pirates? " Gin repeated. " Well, she has guts, little one! "

" And has it been like this since the age of ten? " Usopp wondered.

" Indeed. " Approved Nojiko. " Not only did she have to see Bellmer die before his eyes but, in addition, she had to start putting her life on the line, every day, in order to raise enough money to redeem the village! "

" What bands of bastards. " Growled Sanji, trying to light a cigarette without breaking his lighter. " I don't know what is holding me back from flanking my foot in their faces! If it really happened, it is obvious that we have to save Nami-swan! "

" Out of the question. Nojiko yelled suddenly, to everyone's surprise.

" That … ? "

" It's not up to you to get involved! Think a little! It's been eight years that Nami has been bleeding through all four veins to raise his money! She almost achieved her goal! What do you think would happen if you intervene now and put his plan into the water? Everything she has done so far has been for nothing! "

Looking at the group in front of her, she ordered.

" Don't cause him more problems. "

Then she ends up leaving, leaving the pirates to look at each other, without really knowing what to do now.

* * *

Pensive, too, Raynare had stayed on the roof of Nami's house, while trying to put his ideas in order. Finally, having finally opened an eye, she saw Nami leaving the house while affirming.

" Go, I'm almost there! I only have one trip left and I would have raised all the money I needed! Cocoyashi will finally be free! "

Hearing him, Raynare was about to get his attention when a group of people arrived at Nami. At the head, the two girls could see Genzo and Colonel Nezumi, as well as a whole group of soldiers.

" That … ? " Nami wondered. " Navy? "

" Are you good Nami? "Asked Nezumi. "The famous pirate thief? According to our information, you are hiding stolen treasures here! On behalf of the government, we will confiscate them all on the spot! "

" Sorry ? " Nami wondered.

" Hey, it was not planned. " Exclaimed Genzo. " What are you going to do with the Arlong gang? He is waiting for you to be handcuffed! "

" Arlong? " Nezumi repeated, pretending to find out who it was. " Hmmm… that's not my problem! I didn't come to capture him! "

" What? "

"**Wow. "**Raynare thought, while remaining hidden behind the roof chimney. " **I don't know why, but I don't think this man is really straight!** "

" Good, is that coming? " Insisted Nezumi. " All treasures stolen from pirates must be handed over to the authorities! It's the law ! "

At first horrified, Nami ends up taking a deep breath, before showing a smile on his face.

" You will tell me so much! Are you telling me you're not going to do anything in Arlong? Does it scare you that much? Again, I can understand! Who would be stupid enough to challenge him? However … ? "

Putting her hand on her chest, she said.

" I am part of the Arlong gang! To bother me is to harm Arlong himself! So, I advise you to think twice before wanting to continue your "search"! "

Then chuckling, showing that his words had no effect, Nezumi wanted to know.

" Is this really all you found, my dear? Do you really take me for a little player? Search the premises, it's an order! "

And before Nami or Genzo could intervene, the soldiers separated into small groups and began to inspect the grounds as well as the house.

" Stop, right away. " Nami ordered them.

But seeing the soldiers ignore her words, she hastened to form her fighting stick before simply hitting them. Seeing her put two of her men to the ground, Nezumi pretended to be outraged.

" Here then ! Are you standing up to the Navy? "

" How dare you ? " Roar Nami. " Arlong is killing hundreds of people and you're not going to do anything against him? And instead, you come here to steal my property without knowing all the lives they could save? "

" And she dares to lecture me, on top of the market? Anyway, continue the inspection, you guys. "

" How can you ignore the ordeal of the people of this island? " Insisted Nami. " They have been waiting for the Navy to help them for years. "

" I already told you, I don't care! "

" Colonel, this mandarin orchard seems suspicious to me. " A man taught him. " The land seems to have been freshly returned. "

" Perfect ! The treasure must be there! "

" No ! Don't touch the Bellmer mandarin trees. " Nami ordered, getting ready to hit them.

" Nami's money is intended to save the village of Cocoyashi. "Suddenly confessed to Genzo. " What right do you dare to take it ?

Surprised, Nami turned to him, while stuttering.

" Genzo…? But how … ? "

" We have always known, Nami! Not one of us has ever doubted you! And even if she wanted to keep it secret, it didn't take long for Nojiko to reveal your plan to us! "

" Oh ? " Giggles Nezumi. " Am I to understand that all the villagers of this island are thieves? "

" No, we are just warriors. "Nojiko's voice retorted, running towards them. " We, the villagers, fight day by day and we survive as best we can! And even if we have to bite the bullet constantly, none of us dare to complain and everyone is just waiting for the day of release! And from what I see, we can't even count on the Navy to help us! "

" Tsss. " Simply said Nezumi. " It's my vein! Here is another lesson giver! Anyway! "

Turning to his men, he cried out.

" Go, hurry up a bit! 100 million berrys, it's not difficult to find, damn it! "

At that moment, Nami, Genzo and Nojiko found themselves frozen. Even Raynare looked surprised, as she remembered that this was exactly the amount Nami was so anxious to raise.

" How ? " Roared Genzo. "How do you know the exact amount? "

" Hum? Oh, let's say my little finger told me, is that all? "

For his part, Nami ends up taking a step back, before finally falling on his knees.

" Ar… Arlong. " She murmured. " Did he send you? "

" Oh, would you be insulting proud representatives of the Navy, kid? " Nezumi asked him, with a sinister smile. "Do you have any evidence? "

" Corrupt rat. " Roared Genzo. "And you say you are part of the Navy? I am ashamed for you, miserable! "

" How can you work for Arlong? " Wanted to know Nojiko. " You do this for the money! Confess! "

" I found it . " A soldier suddenly exclaimed, after digging in the orchard. "There is a box buried here. "

So digging it up, he ends up opening it, to see a real fortune stored inside.

" Yes, the money is there. "

" Perfect. " Glad Nezumi. " So, a third of it all belongs to me, now! "

" Junk!" Roared Nami, running towards him. "You have no right, it's my treasure! "

" Oh ? Simply said Nezumi, then take out a revolve. " No, now ... it's my treasure! "

" Nami. " Wanted to arrest Nojiko and Genzo, standing in front of her.

" You all die. " Then chuckled Nezumi.

Pulling without the slightest hesitation, he then had no trouble touching Nojiko. Feeling the ball touch her from behind, the poor girl collapsed to the ground, under the horrified gaze of Genzo and his sister.

" NOJIKO! "

" See what happens when you put the Navy back. " Giggles Nezumi, putting away her gun. " Guys, kill me the other two! They pissed me off enough! "

Immediately, a dozen people doubled their commander and started to run in the direction of Nami and Genzo. Seeing them act, Nezumi turned in the direction of Nami's treasure, determined to take his share.

However, hardly had he had time to stoop to grab a gold coin when he heard numerous explosions behind his back.

" That … ? "

Screaming in pain and thrown back, all of his men were thrown at him while numerous explosions were the cause of this. Worst of all was the fact that the serial attacks raised a lot of dust, preventing Nezumi from really seeing what was going on

" What… what's going on? Who dares to attack us? "

In response, a silhouette eventually came out of the dust cloud and a heel found itself in front of Nezumi's face. Unable to dodge it in time, he kicked himself in the head, causing him to crash into a mandarin tree. Falling backwards, he rolled on the floor, while blood came out of his nose.

" Ah, my nose! My nose is broken! "

" You're just a cockroach. "

Stopping whining, the colonel then saw Raynare land right in front of him, with a look showing no emotion. However, it is enough for Nezumi to see its black wings and tosses it in his hand to start to back off in fear.

" Who ... Who are you? "

" Me ? " Raynare said, taking a step towards him. " I am your worst nightmare. "

" Didn't… come near! Do you have any idea who I am! I'm Colonel Nezumi, an important member of the Navy! Raise your hand on me again and you will regret it bitterly! "

" No matter who you are. " Retorted Raynare. " A pathetic human like you can never scare me. "

And to prove it, she threw her spear at the man. Seeing the projectile sink on him, Nezumi had the reflex to stoop in time, before scurrying like a rabbit.

" Retirement ! Retirement ! "

But while his wounded and battered men began to follow him as best they could, the colonel had a minimum of courage to turn to Raynare to affirm.

" I don't know who you are but be sure of one thing: you will regret your gesture, you can believe me. "

Then seeing him run away, Raynare didn't think it was necessary to waste his energy chasing after him. Instead, she turned to see Genzo, stunned by what he had just seen, and Nami crouched beside Nojiko. The latter, grimacing in pain, had a bloody shoulder, showing that the bullet had indeed touched him.

" Nojiko, are you okay? "

Seeing her do so, Raynare began to sigh before moving towards Nami. Then crouching down, she pretended to take Nojiko in her arms while declaring.

" Tell me where the doctor is on this island, I'm going to take him…! "

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence when she felt Nami push her away.

" Clearings! Go away ! "

" What … ? " Wondered the fallen angel.

Glaring at her, Nami pointed the end of her fighting stick towards her, while roaring:

" I already told the others to leave this island, so what are you still doing here, stupid crow! Hurry up and get out of my sight! "

Unable to hide a certain form of surprise in his eyes at first, Raynare in turn ends up showing a certain form of anger on his face. However, she ends up turning around while asserting.

" Very well ! If this is your way of thanking me! "

Noticing, in the tone of her voice, that she had indeed hurt her, Nami began to mumble.

" I ... I just want ... I don't want to see you die because of me! "

Managing to hear him, Raynare stopped for a few moments, the tempo that Genzo could feel from his trance and ask him.

" Hey, who are you? A pirate ? A soldier ? What are you doing here ? "

Ignoring his questions, Raynare glanced at Nami before finally flapping his wings and flew away.

* * *

Going this way, Raynare flew in the sky while moving towards the place where she had left the others. For her, it was now impossible for Nami to decide to leave with them.

"**Luffy will have to make up his mind! ****His village is more important than the rest!** "

Flying over a beach, his gaze ends up being attracted by a silhouette lying on the sand. A silhouette resembling that of a man.

" Hum? " Raynare wondered.

Curious, she dropped in the direction of the silhouette and found that it was the body of a man. Medium in size, he had purple hair gathered in numerous ponytails as well as an elegant navy uniform.

" A dead body ? "

Suddenly spitting seawater, the man showed him that he was still alive. Hearing the sounds of the fallen angel's wings, made him look up at her. Not seeing well, he thought he saw a real angel right in front of him.

" He ... Help me ... please! To… drink! "

" Uh ? " Said Raynare. " Who are you ? A navy guy? "

" Pity ! To drink ! " The man begged.

Seeing him almost trying to kneel before her made Raynare smile a little. Then, with a burst of great generosity, she finally snaps her fingers, revealing a small magic seal on the sand. Then leaving, a large glass of water appeared just in front of the man.

Thirsty, the latter did not ask the slightest question and grabbed it before drinking it in large sips. And, in a few seconds, he had finished drinking and expired a great blow.

" Damn it ! I thought I was going to spend there! "

Breathing so many times, he ends up turning his face to Raynare.

" Thank you so much ! I would reward you for that, miss the angel. "

" Hey, I'm a fallen angel, idiot. " Raynare replied. " And to tell you the truth, I'm not used to being so generous with pathetic humans! "

Nevertheless, wanting answers, she wanted to know.

" Who are you ? Do you work for nezumi ?

" Nezumi? Colonel Nezumi ? Uh no ! I'm Commodore Pudding Pudding! Commander of the 77th Marine Division! Finally, former commander! My boat and my men have just sunk and been decimated by these damned fish-men! "

" Oh ? So, this is your boat that I saw sinking earlier! You are really lucky to have survived! "

" Tsss! I underestimated the strength of these pirates. " Confessed the man. " Nevertheless, I must avenge the death of my men at all costs! "

Bowing then to Raynare, he begged her.

" Pity, there is an island not far from here where I could contact the nearest naval base! Help me get there! "

" Help you ? " Raynare asked him, annoyed. " And why do I ...? "

She was suddenly silent, while thinking of something. Thinking for several seconds, she ends up showing a smile, showing that she had just had a good idea.

" Hmmm, let's say we could come to an arrangement. "

" An arrangement ? "

" Yes ! In fact, let me tell you what's really going on on this island. "


	32. Nami's tears ! The fight begins !

Drinking fruit juice, Arlong ends up stretching while sitting comfortably in his seat.

" Ah, that's the good life! No matter how we can describe it, the terrestrial world still has good sides! "

" Me, I would especially like that we go to do a little '' tourism '' on another island. Affirmed Kuroobi. " We can meet villagers who believe they are strong enough to defeat us! Then we will finally be able to let off steam a little! "

" You're just an impatient brute. " Syra retorted, while admiring a beautiful stone she had just found at the bottom of the pool. " Arlony-kun has already found a great plan so that we can have an empire! No need to rush things! "

" Totally agree. " Chew approved, while sucking up a bunch of grapes. " If we start to attack other islands, without real plans, other naval commanders may risk coming back! Avoid drawing attention too soon! "

" Exact. " Sneered Arlong. " But once Nami finishes all the maps of the East-Blue islands, nothing and no one can stop us! "

" ARLONG ! "

Turning their eyes towards the entrance to Arlong Park, the group of fishmen was surprised to see Nami arriving with a hateful look.

" Nami? "

" Mimi-chan. " Syra rejoices, letting her floating cushion go towards her.

However, ignoring him completely, Nami focused his attention only on Arlong.

" Arlong, how dare you betray your promise? "

" Hum? My promise ? "

" Don't be innocent. " Roared Nami, starting to grab his clothes. " You sent the Navy to this island to steal my treasure! The hundred million berrys supposed to buy my village! Garbage, how dare you? "

" Nami, Nami, Nami. " Said Arlong. " Who do you take me for? It seems to me that I have in no way betrayed my promise! "

Smiling he continued.

" A promise that only included leaving you the village once you had gathered a hundred million berrys at my feet! Until proven otherwise, I am still waiting for this money! "

" Dirty junk. " Roared Nami, punching him in the chest.

More annoyed than injured, Arlong grabbed him by the throat, while retorting.

" Until proof to the contrary, I have not stolen your treasure or touched the slightest berry, right? So I haven't broken our promise in any way! In fact, I am still looking forward to the day to give you back your precious village! It is true, by dint of massacring so many people, ended up "feeling sorry for" their fate! SHAHAHAHA! "

Can only cry with rage and indignation, Nami roared.

" How long do you plan to use me? "

" No idea. " Confessed Arlong. " Just the time it takes for you to understand that your place is among us, Nami! You are the cartographer of our crew and know that this title will bring you a lot, once East Blue becomes my territory! Why cry for a small village of nothing at all when I could very well offer you an entire island? "

" Grrr! You really have no respect for people! "

" No ! I have no respect ... for humans. " Arlong retorted. " What do you want ? We fishmen are the dominant race, that's how god and nature created us! You are an intelligent person, Nami! So you know that I am absolutely right! So instead of foolishly wasting your time collecting money, it is better that you start drawing maps for us and that you manage to help us effectively for our future conquests! "

" Never. " Roared Nami, finally freeing himself from his grip. "No matter how long it takes, I will end up freeing the village of Cocoyashi. "

Then, taking her legs to her neck, she ends up running away from Arlong Park.

* * *

" Good, what are we going to do now? " Wanted to know Gin.

" Nojiko told us not to intervene. " Usopp noticed. "However, I am afraid for Nami! "

" It's out of the question to leave Nami among the men of these horrible monsters. " Sanji retorted.

Walking thus, the small band, in search of missing Luffy and Raynare, ends up entering the village of Cocoyashi, where all the villagers were gathered, with weapons in hand.

" This time is enough. " Exclaimed Genzo. " Arlong has gone too far! From now on, we will fight, to ensure our own survival! "

" That … ? " Yosaku was astonished. " What is happening here ? "

" There is a movement of revolt. " Zoro noticed.

" Eight years ago… " Continued Genzo. " … We were taken our freedom! And since then, we have become slaves to these damn pirates! They looted, harassed us, killed people who were dear to us…! and worst of all, they dared to betray Nami in the worst possible way! Do you find it fair that we always stand idly by! "

" NO ! " Assured the villagers. " In this case, take up arms and go on the attack! "

" They… Are they going to attack Arlong? " Johnny wondered.

" Crazypeople ! They will be massacred. " Said Lucy. " We must stop them. "

" Stop. "

Everyone was silent then, while fixing the person who had just arrived in the village.

" Nami? " Nojiko wondered, seeing her sister walking towards them.

" Nami-swan. " Cried Sanji, getting ready to come towards her.

Directing a saber towards his neck, Zoro cut his course as he looked at Nami's face. The latter wore a big smile. However, to see his eyes, Zoro would have bet his swords that she had just cried. In fact, her gaze betrayed the fact that she had just been betrayed by someone.

" Especially do nothing! Everything is fine ! "

" How is everything all right? " Asked someone. " Arlong paid the Navy for who steals your treasure! It's unforgivable! "

" Arlong… the Navy? " Usopp wondered. " What is this story ? "

" A big scam, if you want my opinion! " Gin said. "And Nami was the scam of history! "

" Wait just a bit. " Exclaimed the redhair ! " Yes, it's true that I lost everything! But ... I promise to raise the money to liberate our village! I assure you that I will get there soon! Yes, this time, it will be easier, now that I have taken the hand! "

Ignoring his words, Genzo ended up putting his hand behind his head before pressing Nami's head against his chest.

" You have done enough for us, Nami! Quickly run away from here! We take care of the rest! "

" That … ? Genzo! "

" Yes, we are going to give a good correction to these stupid fish! "

" We will restore them, you will see. "

" They will not understand anything about what will happen to them! "

" Out of the question. " Roared Nami, pulling out a dagger. " I won't let any of you get killed, is that understood? "

Barely taking his words seriously, Genzo took a step forward, before finally exceeding it.

" Drop it ! We have already made our decision! "

" Yes ! " Assured the village doctor! Now it's up to us to take matters into our own hands. " If we want to be free, let's win our freedom! "

" Forward. " Cried Genzo.

" Yeah! "

Immediately, several dozen angry villagers raised their weapons in the air, before running towards Arlong Park. Seeing them leaving the village and going to certain death, Nami could only watch them leave, before finally falling on his knees.

" No, come back! "

" Nami. " Murmured Lucy, seeing her cry.

Then seeing her grab her dagger and sink it into her shoulder, she turned to Zoro.

" Quickly, something must be done! We cannot sit there without reacting! "

" We can do nothing. " Zoro replied.

" But, Aniki…! " Began Johnny and Yosaku.

" But he can do it. " Zoro assured, watching a person arrive.

" Hein? "

Then grabbing Nami's dagger, Luffy made the one who stopped the pork from his arm.

" Luffy? "

" Stop hurt you , Nami! "

" Here firm! You don't know anything about my past and this island! You are a stranger in this whole story! "

" It is true ! "

" And I told you to leave. "

" It's true, but I didn't do it. " He said, before pointing the others, thumbs up. " In fact, we are all still here! "

" Why ? " Roar Nami. " I didn't ask you for anything! I want you to leave ! That you release on the spot! "

Thus taking a handful of dust, she threw it at him, while repeating.

" Clearings! Get out! Get out! Get out! You, you pirate! You killer! A sort of … ! "

No longer able to hold back her tears, she began to sob. Then, finally, unable to count on anyone else to help her, she begged.

" Luffy… help me! "

Remaining silent, Luffy only stared at her. Then, grabbing his precious straw hat, he gently placed it on Nami's head.

" Luffy? " Nami wondered.

Moving away from her, Luffy looked up at the sky, before taking a deep breath. Then all of his friends could hear him screaming.

" Of course I will help you. "

Stunned by his words, Nami then saw him go to the rest of his crew and say.

" Let's go ! "

" Okay " Assured Zoro, Usopp, Lucy, Sanji and Gin.

" We… We come too, Luffy-aniki! " Johnny assured.

" Yeah, don't worry Sister-Nami! We will defend this village with you! " Yosaku promised him.

" The… friends… " Could only pronounce Nami, between two tears.

* * *

" For the last time, get out of our way! " Genzo ordered.

Chuckling, while having fun throwing an apple in the air, Raynare, who was leaning against the front door of Arlong Park, sneered.

" Because you really believe that with your stoves and brooms, you will succeed in beating these pirates? Don't make me laugh! "

" It's not your business. "Retorted a villager. " Get out of there! "

In response, a spear was planted at his feet, causing him to fall backwards.

" Tsss! You won't even be able to beat me! So I dare not even imagine what would happen against them! "

" Why are you getting involved in this? " Nojiko asked. " You have nothing to do with this island! "

" Indeed. " Raynare agreed, starting to squeeze his apple between his fingers. " And to tell you the truth, I don't really care that each of you is being massacred! However, … ! "

Suddenly exploding her apple between her fingers, she let a black aura surround her before saying.

" These guys made Nami cry and that's why I will fight!

" Don't be silly. " Retorted Genzo. " Even a person like you wouldn't be able to match Arlong! "

" Oh, but I don't intend to fight against him. " Raynare said. " For him, we can count on Mugiwara to defeat him! "

" Mugiwara? "

Suddenly looking up into the distance, Raynare agreed.

" Yes ! This guy is an idiot pirate, who is unable to navigate! Without someone to watch over him, he could very well die at sea in the space of a few hours! However, when he comes to protecting your friends, he is a champion! Out of all of East-Blue, Luffy is surely the one who has the best chance of defeating Arlong! "

" And where is he? "

" Here. " Suddenly affirmed a voice behind the villagers.

* * *

" Who has it, Syra? " Arlong asked, seeing the mermaid pouting. " You sulk ? "

" Yes. " Said the mermaid, walking towards Arlong, before giving him a series of small blows on the head. " Because of you, Mimi-chan will hate me too, that's for sure! "

" You have to know what you want. " Arlong said, not even bothering to protect his head. " If we give Nami her freedom, there would be no chance of her coming back here! Is that what you really want? "

" No. " Said the mermaid. "But… I want Mimi-chan to be happy to stay with us! "

" Don't worry ! She will end up getting used to this idea! " Arlong assured him.

" No, I don't think so ! "

Suddenly jumping out of the pool, Kurrobi lands right in front of Arlong.

" They're nowhere! "

" Hum? What ? "

" The bodies of the long-nose and the blonde that we killed earlier! No matter how hard I looked, I didn't find their corpses anywhere! "

" Impossible. " Hatchi replied. " Nami stabbed the man with the long nose in front of our eyes and you sent the blonde to sink! "

" He is right. " Approved Chew. " The current simply had to move their bodies to the ocean! "

" Well me, I feel a big mess. " Kuroobi said.

" No need to worry. " Arlong retorted. " Even alive, these two little mosquitoes do not pose the slightest threat to us! And since they are alive suits me, I still do not know what opens these famous golden keys! Anyway, it's not as if an attack is being prepared against us! "

Right at that moment, the front door exploded into a thousand pieces.

" That … ? "

" Who is Arlong? " Wanted to know Luffy, entering the pirate base.

" Arlong? " Repeated the chief of the place. " It's me ! What do you want from me, human? "

" I'm Luffy! "

" Luffy? " Arlong repeated, making a little effort to find out who he was. " Who are you? "

" A pirate. " Luffy replied, continuing to walk towards him.

" Oh ? And what is a pirate doing here? "

" I came ...! "

Running then, he found himself right next to Arlong. And before the latter could react, Luffy gave him a powerful punch in the middle of his jaw. Finding himself propelled out of his seat, Arlong ends up being thrown against one of the walls of his base.

" Kick your ass ! "

At first frozen, not understanding the situation, the fishmen all turned around at the same time, to cry.

" Arlong-san ! "

"This one was for Nami. " Assured Luffy, with an angry tone.

However, having no trouble getting up, Arlong only spit a tooth, that Luffy just broke, while asserting.

" You signed your death warrant. "

" Dirty Bastard. " Several pirates roared, rushing towards Luffy.

A rain of kicks with sabers from explosive spears and tonfas then fell on them, causing them to eject back.

" Frankly, Luffy. " Said Sanji, putting a cigarette between his lips. " What idea to rush into the pile? "

" You could at least leave us a little. "Zoro said.

" Well, it vaguely reminds me of the battle at the Baratier. "Gin noticed. " Hope I'm on the winning side this time! "

" Sincerely, I thought we were going to fall on tougher. " Raynare remarked, letting himself rest on one of the roofs of Arlong Park.

Moving forward, as cautiously as possible, Usopp had his slingshot pointed in front of him, while Johnny protected his right flank and Yosaku, his left side. Advancing in this way, in '' formation '', the trio tried to be as scary as possible, despite the fact of trembling with fear.

" What do we do, Usopp-aniki? "

" Do we also have to attack? "

" For the moment, I cover Luffy and the others and you, you make my defenses. " Decided Usopp.

" Super plan! You're a genius, Usopp-aniki! "

For her part, unable to compete against the pirates, without her keys, Lucy stayed with the villagers, waiting for an opportunity to recover her property.

However, despite wanting to remain discreet, Kuroobi had no trouble recognizing Usopp and Lucy.

" These? I knew it ! Nami has led us by boat from the start! "

For his part, Hatchi preferred to turn his anger towards Zoro.

" You kind of dirty manipulator! You rolled me well in flour, earlier! "

" Hum? " Said Zoro. " What are you talking about ? It was you yourself who offered to transport me to the village! You forgot ? "

" Shut up ! You are going to pay for having injured several of our comrades! "

" But who are these guys? " Wanted to know one of the villagers.

" No idea. "Confessed Genzo! However, this is our chance. " Surely an opportunity like this will never come again! Let's lend them a hand! "

Not thinking like them, Lucy snapped her whip at their feet to encourage them to stop.

" Don't take another step! You will only hinder them and unnecessarily put yourself in danger of death! "

" But… But finally tell us why you are fighting for our cause? "

" We all know. " Assured Lucy, while directing her gaze to Nojiko. " We know all the atrocities that Arlong has committed on this island! As a Fairy Tail member, I will not let this happen any longer! And then, … ! "

Then glaring at Arlong, she roared.

" I won't let Nami live in fear anymore. "

" Pirates, huh? " Said Arlong, getting up. "So I guess Nami stripped you and you came here to force her back into your crew, huh? Make a cross on it! What can a handful of miserable larvae do in front of me? In fact, I don't even want to slaughter you! "

Then turning his gaze to Hatchi, he suggested to her.

" And if you brought Momoo! "

Smiling at the idea, the octopus immediately turned to the ocean, before playing the trumpet with its strange mouth.

" Momoo, come here! There are snacks for you! "

" Momoo? " One of the villagers horrified himself.

" Oh no ! If they bring her here, we're done! "

" Who is Momoo? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" A sea monster! " The doctor told him. " An unscrupulous creature that destroys everything in its path! "

" A sea monster? " Gin wondered.

" Hum? It vaguely reminds me of something. " Sanji noticed.

Then arising, a huge water was born in the middle of the courtyard basin.

" What is that thing ? " Johnny horrified, running in all directions with Usopp.

Starting to swallow, Yosaku said.

" It's him ! The monster of the other time! "

" Momoo! " Hatchi cried, as soon as the water disappeared to make way for the huge monster.

Weeping, the animal made a strange appearance, while it was still injured and with a large bump on its head.

" That … ? " Hatchi wondered.

" Oh, the cow from earlier. " Remarked Raynare, on the verge of laughing. " Wait, isn't this shabby monster your secret weapon? We have already managed to knock it out in two or three moves! "

" How does that '' us ''? " Asked Gin. " You didn't lift a finger to help us fight it! "

Making fun of their arguments, Hatchi ordered.

" Momoo, make them disappear! "

Nevertheless, the monster was like freezing with terror. Indeed, recognizing Luffy Sanji and Gin, he could only remember all the blows they had given him earlier in the day. Suffice to say that fighting them was not really one of his desires.

And in two seconds she took the initiative to suddenly turn around to go.

" Hey, Momoo, where are you going? Come back, damn it! "

" Hey, what are you doing? " Wanted to know Syra, swimming near the sea monster.

" What's wrong with him? " Wanted to know Hatchi.

Appearing to be able to speak with the creature, Syra informed him.

" She says she doesn't want to fight these guys! She says they already brutalized him today! It is because of them if she is injured! "

" So what ? " A voice roars.

Freezing in terror then, Momoo turned his gaze to Arlong, who questioned him.

" Can I know what you are doing? Anyway, you are free to flee, but I think you know very well what fate I reserve for traitors! "

Afraid of his words, Momoo finally regained courage and rushed straight towards Luffy and the others.

" Ah, she's coming. " Usopp and Johnny and Yosaku were so lucky. " To the shelters! "

" Don't let one run away. " Cried a fishman, saber in hand.

" Yeah, we're going to liquidate them all. "

Seeing Momoo and the fishmen rushing at him, Luffy affirmed.

" Well, there is only one thing left to do. "

Then imitating a sumo, he ends up lifting his legs one by one before pushing his feet into the ground.

" Hum? What is he doing ? " Gin wondered.

" Nothing good, unfortunately. " Zoro said, already backing away.

Then seeing Luffy turn on him, Sanji swallowed, while watching the enemies rush on his captain.

" Don't tell me that he will ...?

" The fool. " Cried Raynare, flying away immediately.

And barely took off when Luffy swung his arms at Momoo and managed to grab his horns.

" His arms are stretched out. " Hatchi noticed.

" A fruit of the devil? " Arlong wondered.

" GUM GUM TURNSTILE ! "

Then letting his body turn on itself, Luffy took Momoo with him and made him turn in all directions. Thus, he managed to pulverize Rayanre's old perch, before hitting various fishmen.

" Lower yourself. "Shouted Zoro.

And while Sanji imitated him, while Raynare was already flying high enough, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku took the tangent.

" Ha, be careful, Luffy-aniki! We are always here ! "

For his part, too stunned by what he could see, Gin remained motionless and could only say.

" He's crazy."

Then, a second later, one of Momoo's fins struck him in turn, causing him to fly to the feet of the villagers.

" Gin! "

Not noticing this detail, Luffy continued to spin, before finally letting go of Momoo, who flew away.

" Momoo! " Syra was frightened, while having had the good idea to stay in the pool to put herself out of danger.

" Tsss, dirty sassy. " Growled Chew, getting up, after bending down to avoid Momoo's body. " You really do not lack a forelock to dare to attack us in this way. "

" Grrr, I don't care about you. "Luffy retorted, while fixing a particular person. " The only one I want to kick is Arlong! "

" This falls very well. " Affirmed the fishman. "I have been in the mood for murder lately! You will do the trick, Mugiwara! "

" You don't scare me. "

However, feeling an arm around his shoulders, Luffy began to sweat heavily, while Gin told him.

" You are a dead man. "

With a bloody face, after the blow he had just received, Gin wanted to give Luffy the change in his coin, while he was dying to give him a tonfa shot.

" Uh ... sorry, Gin. "

" Do you think that a "sorry " will be enough to make you forgive, idiot? "

" Dumbass. " Sanji yelled, hitting Luffy in the face. " Watch out. "

" You almost killed us, poor fool. " Roared Usopp.

" If you plan to kill everyone, don't bother to get us in there. " Yosaku said.

" Do you want us to die too, or what? " Raynare asked him, standing in front of them.

Remaining frozen, Genzo murmured.

" What a prodigious force. "

" The Arlong crew has just been almost completely wiped out. "

" It's incredible! A miracle ! "

" No. " Lucy replied. " This is Luffy's strength. "

" And you ? " Nojiko asked. " Aren't you going to fight with your friends? "

" I should hope so. " Assured the blonde, while staring at Arlong. "I'm just waiting. "

" Wait for what ? "

" The opportunity to collect my keys. "


	33. Pirates vs fishmen !

" Miserable, how dare you ? " Wanted to know Hatchi.

" I have the impression that it is time that we intervene. " Kuroobi noted.

" We will show them what it costs to rub against the superior race. " Chew finished.

" The superior race? " Raynare wondered. " Don't make me laugh ! The angel I am can never be considered weaker than you, miserable fish! "

" No matter who is the most powerful race ! Me, I just want to fight a real opponent. " Affirmed Zoro. " Come on, let someone come back! "

" Uh, I just have a problem. " Confessed Luffy.

" **OCTY BLACK** ! "

Spitting black ink, Hachi planned to attack the pirates, after having blinded them. Seeing the attack coming, each of them had time to flee, except Luffy. Taking the ink, it was covered from head to toe.

" Ah, I can't see anything. "

" Dumbass. " Insulted Sanji. " Why didn't you dodge? "

" He can't. " Suddenly noticed Johnny, seeing Luffy's feet. " I think he's stuck. "

" Yeah, I can't move. " Approved the captain, trying to get his feet out of the rock.

" So better. " Giggles Hatchi, while grabbing a huge rock. " Like that, I can crush you without any problem. "

" Ah, have you seen how he lifts this rock with ease? " Asked Yosaku.

" Luffy, don't stay there, damn it. " Cried Usopp.

" Good blood, there is not missing one, this one. " Roared Zoro.

Then running towards Hachi, he took out his saber and had no trouble cutting the rock in half.

" What? "

Then hitting the two pieces, Sanji and Gin caused the latter to spin in the direction of Kuroobi and Chew.

" A little gift from us. "

" Amateur. " Sighed Chew.

Then making his muscles swell, Kuroobi uttered a loud cry before striking a powerful punch with one of the rocks, pulverizing the latter, in crumbs. As for Chew, swelling his chest, he sent a multitude of powerful shots, which destroyed the second projectile in a few moments.

Seeing that, Raynare couldn't help but growl.

" These guys are pretty good. "

" Uh, could someone help me? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" Damn it, but what made me want to come with you? " Gin wondered.

" Gin, behind you. " Suddenly warns Lucy.

" Hein? "

Feeling a presence, the man crouched just in time, while a fist brushed the top of his head. Then doing a pirouette, he managed to move away from his opponent before fixing him. Having moved away in time to dodge Luffy's attack, three other fishmen were in front of him.

" Zut, missed! You have good reflexes, for a human! "

" Grrr, attacking from behind is really cowardly. " Gin said.

" Close it, pathetic human. " Cried one of his enemies, running over, with a sword in his hand. " I'll cut your tongue. "

However, hardly had he had time to raise his gun that he received a violent blow of tonfa in the ribs. Screaming in pain, he fell to the side, while Gin said.

" Loser. "

" You will pay it. " Said a second fishman, running towards him.

Trying to hit him with a big club, he saw Gin dodging the latter, without the slightest concern, before kicking him in the chin. Slightly struck, the fishman could not do anything when one of Gin's tonfas walked to his face and sprayed his jaw.

Spitting blood, he too fell to the ground.

" Bands of losers. "

Nevertheless, lowering his guard for a moment, Gin forgot the third fishman. Finding himself behind his back, his opponent already cocked his fist and managed to hit him with all his might. Surprised, Gin screaming in pain, before being thrown against a wall.

" Gin. " Johnny and Yosaku were frightened.

" One less. " Giggles the fishman. " Hey guys get up, damn it! "

" The manure. " One of the other two fishmen growled, getting up. " He hurts me ! "

" I swear to make him pay that. " Ensured the second.

" We will take care of it later. " Assured them their comrade, while fixing Johnny and Yosaku. " First, we will massacre her little friends! "

" Didn't… come near. " The two bounty hunters ordered, pointing their sabers at them.

However, seeing them tremble, the three enemies snickered before running towards them.

" We are going to massacre them. "

However, far from having finished with them, Gin found himself in front of the opponent, who had managed to injure him, and struck him above the skull with his tonfa. The attack was so brutal and violent that it knocked out the fishman, who was left with his face embedded in concrete.

" That … ? " The other two were surprised.

Still feeling pain in his back, Gin ends up saying however.

" Pathetic! Compared to Don Krieg, you strike like real girls! Fighting you won't bring me any honor! "

" What? How dare you ? " The two fishmen got angry, running towards him, to make him regret his words.

Seeing Gin take matters into his own hands, Sanji said.

" Me too, I have doubts about having chosen Luffy as captain! However, I prefer him to him rather than a bunch of cowards who love to attack a woman! "

" A woman, you say? " Asked Kuroobi. " Do I understand that it is indeed Nami who sent you! Tsss, it's so hilarious! "

" What is hilarious? " Sanji asked him.

" If she sends you to fight us, it means that she must not really love you! This bitch knows, however, that we are invincible warriors! Little gnats like you can do nothing against us! "

" A second. " Sanji stopped him. " Who are you coming to call "bitch"? Insult Nami-swan again and I swear to grill you in a pan, crab-faced! "

" Oh, then I saw right! You are so blinded by its beauty that you are unable to see things as they are! Honestly, I pity you for having become the puppet of this unscrupulous manipulator! "

" Give me just two minutes! And then we will see if you can still make this kind of speech! "

" I think you really underestimate the power of the fishmen! For your information, know that we are ten times more powerful than ordinary men! And this power we hold from our genes superior to those of humans! You are no match for me! "

" Ah yes ? " Sanji wondered.

* * *

Raynare then saw them taking up combat postures.

" It's starting to heat up there! You better hurry, Usopp! "

" You could help me. " Growled the man, while pulling Luffy, to rescue him.

" My feet haven't moved a millimeter. " Luffy noticed, while cleaning his nose.

" Help me, imbecile. "

" Hey, where do you think you are? " Hatchi questioned them, then facing them.

" Ah, a bad guy. "

" I will kill you. " Ensured the octopus.

" Hey, octopus face. " Suddenly called Zoro, walking towards him. " Can't you see they're busy? "

Then taking out his saber, he pointed it at the fishman, while proposing to him.

" Let us fight. "

" Grrr, Roronoa Zoro! You don't lack pellet, after all that you dared to do! I will avenge my companions! "

Noticing that they were about to fight, Usopp rejoiced.

" Of, saved. "

However, inadvertently dropping Luffy, he saw his captain rushing straight towards Chew, before hitting him. Falling to the ground, the fishman rose angrily, while asking.

" Who did that ? "

" It's him. " Luffy and Raynare said, pointing to Usopp.

" Band of traitors. " Roared the sniper.

" I'm going to kill you. " Exclaimed Chew, running towards the man.

Horrified, Usopp took barely two seconds to decamp before leaving Arlong Park, followed by Chew. Then seeing the villagers, Chew exclaimed.

" Oh, a revolt is underway, as far as I can see! All right, stay here! When I'm done with Long-Nose, I promise to kill you all! "

However, he ends up being silent when he sees Lucy.

" Oh, but you're good, you! Arlong wanted to see you again! You save us from going to get you! "

But the instant he was going to reach out to her, a fireball hit him in headache.

" **INCENDARY STAR **! "

Burned in the face, Chew cried out in pain, while Usopp affirmed.

" I am your opponent. "

Yet it was hardly if anyone would have taken him seriously, because he was standing several yards from Chew, in order to avoid being injured.

" Vermin ! " Roared Chew, resuming to follow him.

" Help. " Usopp yelled, fleeing again.

" But what an idiot. " Raynare sighed.

" I don't make you say it. " Giggles a voice.

Opening his eyes wide, the fallen angel turned to see Arlong face him.

" You? " Luffy wondered.

" I am tired of playing spectators! Now is it time for me to make the rules for a new "game" myself? "

" A game ? " Raynare wondered.

" Forget about it . " Retorted Luffy, sending his fist towards Arlong's face. " I'm going to party for you. "

Kissing in time, while maintaining his smile, Arlong managed to dodge the attack and even grab Luffy's arm.

" Oh, oh. " Said the pirate.

" You seriously thought you could defeat me, Mugiwara? "

" Of course, moron. "

" Let me laugh, stop wasting my time. "

Suddenly pointing a hand into the ground, he managed to grab a block of stone where Luffy's feet found themselves trapped.

" What? " Zoro, Sanji and Gin wondered, turning to him.

" Hey, what are you doing? " Wanted to know Luffy. " Let go of me. "

Raising his body above him, Arlong laughed.

" The devil fruit eaters are unable to swim, right? Anyway, with this block at your feet, you will sink at peak. "

Understanding what he intended to do, Raynare created a spear in his hand, while affirming.

" I'll stop you. "

Then struck by a sound wave, Raynare screamed in pain as she felt that her eardrums were about to explode.

" What is that ? "

Suddenly emerging from the pelvis, like a torpedo, Syra rushed straight at him before giving him a powerful blow to the head. Spitting saliva, opening his mouth, Raynare found himself propelled against a pillar.

" A sort of … " She growled, staring at the siren.

" I won't let you touch an Arlony-kun hair. " Assured Syra.

" Say " Good morning " at fish, Mugiwara. " Cried Arlong, then tossing Luffy into the water.

" No, help. "

" LUFFY. " Could only scream the members of his crew, seeing him fall into the water.

Making a huge "splash", Luffy could only take a deep breath before finally sinking into the water of the basin.

" What swelling. " Roared Sanji.

" Grrr! He prepared his move well! " Zoro said.

" Zoro-aniki, we can go fishing for Luffy, or at least help him. " Assured Yosaku.

" Especially not " Retorted the man, looking around.

Seeing Arlong, Hachi, Kuroobi, Syra and the two fishmen fighting Gin, he said.

" If one of them manages to dive into the water, he will manage to slaughter you underwater! No, to help Luffy, we have to get rid of all that damn fish! "

" Ah yes ? " Giggles Arlong. " Because you think you can do it? "

" Even if you could beat us, you will never be able to rescue your friend in time. " Kuroobi said.

" Ha ha, what humans are stupid. " Syra chuckled.

Seeing the others laughing with her, Zoro finally cried out.

" I take care of the octopus. "

" I will tackle the skate. " Sanji said.

" Leave me the mermaid. " Raynare finished.

" Hum? " The three fishmen did.

" Let's go. " Shouted Zoro.

Therefore, fighting against Hachi, he easily took the advantage by attacking the first.

" I will slice you into rings. "

" **OCTY TRIPLE CATCH**! "

Trying to block Zoro's blade in his hands, the octopus idiot could only feel the latter cutting his face.

" Ah, it hurts. "

" Yeah! Well done ! " Yosaku rejoices.

" Zoro-aniki is the strongest. " Johnny assured.

" No, there is a problem. " Lucy retorted, advancing towards them.

" Hum, what problem? "

" Normally, even with a single saber, Zoro should have been able to knock him down in one fell swoop! So far, only Mihalk has been able to survive one of his attacks and it does not seem to me that this octopus is that tough! "

" Uh… now that you say it. " Johnny noticed, looking more closely at Zoro. " It seems to me that Zoro is showing signs of fatigue. "

Indeed, starting to attack Hatchi, Zoro could only show frustration while the latter dodged his blows by waddling in all directions. But the worst was surely to see him breathe with difficulty.

" But what happens to him? " Wanted to know Yosaku. " Normally, Zoro-aniki has a lot more endurance than that. "

" His injury. " Understood Lucy. " It is reopening. "

" What? "

Seeing this, too, Raynare grumbled.

" The fool! He's going to get killed! "

Then suddenly there was a splashing noise. Then turning around, she found that Syra was now back in the pool.

" Tsss! Are you running away ? "

" To run away ? " Astonished the siren. " Why would I do it? No, it's just that if the terrain where you have the advantage is the sky, mine is of course the ocean! "

" No matter where you are. " Raynare retorted, creating two new spears. " I'll skewer you faster. "

Then seeing her attacks firing towards her, Syra immediately dove into the water, while the spears exploded, striking the surface of the latter. Thus creating two geysers, Raynare's attacks somewhat blurred his vision.

" Did I get it? "

" **SOUND BUBBLE **! "

Coming out at that moment, head of the water, Syra swelled her chest, before ejecting a strange bubble from her mouth.

" That … ? " Raynare wondered, as the bubble touched his arm.

Exploding on contact, the bubble released a devastating sound, similar to Syra's cry. Once again feeling his eardrums being strained, Raynare opened his eyes, just in time to see Syra eject other bubbles. Flying at speed, the fallen angel managed to dodge the latter, while the mermaid took malicious pleasure in targeting her.

" Ugly fish! " Roared Raynare, throwing him another spear of light.

Diving back into the water, Syra had no trouble avoiding his attack. However, the fact that she stopped attacking allowed Raynare to fly a little higher, in order to put more distance between them.

" Ufufu. " Giggles Syra, seeing her go. " In the end, it is you who is running away! "

" Grrr! What the hell are your attacks? "

" Oh, it's not very complicated ! We mermaids are able to emit several sounds! For my part, I am even able to concentrate them at the back of my throat and thus create a sound bubble which releases its sounds at the slightest touch! Generally, it only takes one to knock someone out! Seeing you always fly shows that you have some resistance! "

" Tsss! Stop underestimating me. " Raynare ordered him, this time creating a trident.

Charging more beautifully, she hoped to harpoon Syra, like a simple sardine. Just showing a haughty smile, the mermaid took pleasure in remaining motionless, only to dive at the last second. Shortly missing her, Raynare let out a cry of rage, trying to see her figure.

"**Where is she, again? **"

" **SOUND BUBBLE** ! "

Feeling a presence behind him, Raynare took off just in time and managed in extremis to avoid the attack. Nevertheless, creating a second bubble, Syra launched it on its first attack. Colliding with each other, the two bubbles burst and the sound that came out was like a shock wave. Touched by the power of the attack, Raynare screamed in pain and was thrown against the ground surrounding the pelvis.

" Raynare-sama! " Sanji frightened, before feeling Kuroobi hitting him in the face.

" SHAHAHA. " Giggles then Arlong, having seen the scene. " Syra should never be judged on its appearance! She may seem weak like that but, of all the crew, she is surely the strongest right after me! To underestimate it because it is a mermaid is a serious mistake! "

" You, I didn't ask you anything. " Raynare retorted, tending to get up.

" Stupid… octopus. " Then she heard.

Then looking at Zoro, she was surprised to see him fall to the ground, while he seemed in bad shape.

" Hey, what are you doing, idiot? " Raynare asked him.

" Go ahead, Hachi. " Exclaimed Syra, seeing her comrade armed with her sabers in front of Zoro. " Cut it into rings! "

" You too, shut up. " Raynare ordered him.

Seeing her new spear coming towards her, Syra only had to tilt her head to the side to avoid it. Then, like a child, she struck his fish tail against the water, splashing the fallen angel. So drenched, the latter felt humiliated, while Syra seemed to have more fun than taking her seriously.

" Ha ha! What were you saying already? Ah yes, that the angels were the superior race! What a joke! You are weak ! "

" Weak ? " Raynare roared.

" Yeah! That's right ! You are so weak, like your friends! Frankly, it would be a waste to let Mimi-chan go with you! Of all humans, she is the only one I know who is super intelligent! She alone understood that we are the superior race and that is why I consider her as my friend! Yes, she is the only human who deserves to be a fishman! "

" How dare you call me weak? " Rayanre asked, standing up. " I'm not weak ! I'm not weak ! I am … ! I am … ! "

Losing the little coolness she had left, she let a black aura surround her, making her more terrifying than usual.

" I am the supreme being. "

" Hum? " Said Syra. " What is happening to you, again? "

" I will slaughter you. "

Flying away again, Raynare uttered a battle cry before targeting Syra. Once her target in sight, she threw him a multitude of spears which exploded by touching the water of the pond. Finding that his attacks were much more powerful than earlier, Syra immediately dived into the water and swam deeper to escape the explosions.

However, despite the power of the spears, she had no trouble using her speed to avoid them.

"**What an idiot!**" She thought. " **By dint of attacking me without thinking, she will lose her energy!** "

" Shit fish. " Roared Raynare, continuing to attack.

Hitting his third opponent one last time, Gin eventually caught his breath, seeing the fishman fall to the ground, unconscious.

" Idiot fish! "

Then, looking up, he could see Raynare go wild over and over.

" Damn it, what happens to him? It looks like the time she fought Don Krieg! From then on, she fights continuously, ignoring the fatigue that her body experiences! "

" Nyu, what is it noisy. " Hachi noticed, looking up at her.

" Never look away from your opponent. " Exclaimed Zoro, with three sabers in hand.

Seeing him in a fighting position, Hachi quickly ran towards him, while asserting.

" I will slice you into rings, Roronoa Zoro. "

" Imbecile" Said the swordsman, brandishing his sabers on the side, before striking violently those of the octopus. " **DRAGON TWINTERS **! "

In an instant, Hachi's sabers were destroyed, while the octopus's body was thrown into the air, while being slashed.

" NYUUU! How could he win ... with only three sabers? "

In response, Zoro put a knee on the ground, while affirming.

" It is done. "

" Hachi ! " Syra horrified herself, the instant his friend's body crashed violently against the ground.

In rage, the mermaid swam towards Zoro, while swelling his cheeks. To avenge her friend, she will not hesitate to kill Zoro. However, hitting the water right in front of her, a spear of light cut her off, while Raynare flew towards her, with a trident in hand.

" I will harpoon you, dirty sardine. "

Striking the water, it raised a large quantity of water, soaked it entirely. However, as soon as she could see her gun, she noticed that she had not managed to pierce Syra.

" You missed me again, poor loser! "Syra mocked, returning to the surface.

Grunting more, Raynare said.

" Now, I know! I hate humans and fishmen ! "

" Hum? Do you also hate humans? "

" Of course I hate them! But I, at least, have a real reason to hate them! Yes, I often dream of killing humans in order to avenge what they did to me! It was because of these assholes that I became a fallen angel! "

" Ray-chan? Lucy wondered, listening to him.

" Seeing your behavior, I am convinced that you have no real reason to hate them, stupid mermaid. " Raynare continued. " Admit it! A little mermaid like you must have been pampered all your life! I'm sure you've never experienced the slightest fear or pain in your life! "

This time, Syra's smile disappeared from her face.

" You say I have no reason to hate humans? "

Struck by a memory, she felt her body boiling with rage, when she saw herself, as a child, sold during an auction of humans.

" You say I never experienced pain? "

This time, she thought back to when two men had tackled him to the ground, while another had branded him.

" You say I never knew fear? "

As a third memory, she saw herself again in an aquarium where men had fun throwing harpoons on her in an attempt to injure her.

Thinking about all this, Syra began to clench her fingers and her fists.

" You know nothing! Who knows nothing of all the horrible things humans can do! But I know it! "

Suddenly her pupils thin, like those of a snake, as she roared.

" I have a reason to hate humans! **BUBBLE SOUND**! "

Launching a new attack, Syra was far too blinded by anger to shoot with precision. Dodging the sound bubble, Raynare then flew straight towards her, with a spear in hand.

" I will skewer you, dirty fish! "

Still staring at her in rage, Syra seemed to stand still, while Raynare rushed straight towards her. Then, at the last moment, a smile appeared on his face.

" Hein? " Raynare wondered.

Hitting the water, she raged while the siren had finally dived in time, dodging her charge. Shaving the surface of the water, the fallen angel tried to locate it, in order to attack it as soon as it raised its head from the water. Yet Syra was faster than she was. Letting her arms pierce the surface, she managed to surround them around Raynare's waist, grabbing the latter.

" What ? "

" I've got you. "

Groaning again, Raynare wrapped her arms around her, before rushing straight toward the Arlong Park building.

" If you want to play smart, I will crush you against the wall! "

" **BUBBLE**…! "

Unable to lower his gaze to show only fear, Raynare could see a sound bubble forming in Syra's mouth.

" **SOUND** ! "

Unable to dodge it, Raynare had the impression of feeling his eardrums explode. Fainting, in shock, she finally dropped, with Syra, and crashed against the surface. Sinking straight ahead, she soon found herself in an aquatic environment, in which she was far from being to her advantage.


	34. Fallen angel vs mermaid !

" Raynare. " Lucy frightened, seeing her disappear underwater.

Seeing her pretend to imitate her, Yosaku and Johnny quickly stopped her.

" Don't go sister-Lucy! You will not make the weight in front of a fish man, underwater! "

" But we must help him. "

Breaking, at this instant, the surface of the water, Sanji took a big breath of air, before starting to swim to the edge. While Zoro and Raynare were fighting on land, the cook had dived into the water to help Luffy. However, having been forced to fight Kuroobi, he eventually gave up and decided to fight out of the water.

" Damn it, I thought I was going to drown. "

" Where is Luffy? " Zoro asked him.

" Always underwater! But don't worry, it's in good hands! I saw Nami's sister with him. "

Looking more in all directions, he wanted to know.

" Where is Raynare-sama? "

" She also fell to the fleet. "

" What? " Afraid Sanji. " My Raynare-sama prey to the attacks of these stupid fishmen? "

" Who is stupid? " Kuroobi asked, jumping out of the water.

" How is it going, below? " Wanted to know Arlong.

" I caught a glimpse of Syra, fighting the fallen angel. " His comrade taught him. " She manages the situation perfectly! "

" Good ! It will soon make one less enemy to kill. "

" Of them. "Kuroobi retorted, fixing Sanj. " I would soon be done with this white bill! And then … ! "

Staring at Lucy, he said.

" I will kill her then! When I want to kill someone, I do it to the end! "

Hardening his gaze, Sanji quickly sent his foot to his face, causing him to fly backwards.

" You won't touch Lucy-chan. "

" Motherfucker. "

Seeing that he was handling the situation, Zoro pulled over to Lucy and Gin, and assured them.

" Sanji and Raynare are perfectly capable of fighting on their own! However, this is not the case with Luffy, now that he is underwater! It is a matter of quickly coming to his aid, without giving Arlong an opportunity to kill us! "

" Aquarius could do it. " Assured him Lucy. " It is a spirit that controls water! She can hoist Luffy out of the pool! However, … ! "

" Without your keys, you can't invoke it. " Understood Zoro. " Yet it seems to me that your spirits often appear on their own, right? "

" Yes, but for that, they need my magic! If I don't have my keys with me, it's impossible for them to do so! I need my keys to save Luffy!"

Seeing her clench her fist Gin ends up spinning one of her tonfas, while looking at Arlong's belt.

" So, we just have to collect your keys and Luffy can take care of the rest. "

* * *

Eyes open, despite not really knowing where she was, Raynare allowed herself to sink, while remaining motionless. Still struck by Syra's last attack, it took a while for her to regain her senses. In the meantime, she could only look at the bottom of the pool, where Luffy was already. However, instead of resting in peace, the pirate had his head stretched out of the water, while Nojiko tried to give him a heart massage in order to make him breathe.

" **That … ?** " Raynare wondered.

Finally remembering his fight against Arlong and his gang, the fallen angel found his means, and began to swim towards Luffy. Finding that he still had his feet stuck in the block of rock, she hastened to create a spear of light in her hand to make it explode.

However, she did not even have time to make a meter that she felt a blow to her in the abdomen. Opening his mouth in pain, the fallen angel released some of his oxygen, while Syra could be seen swimming in front of her.

" So, miss '' I am the superior being ''? How does one feel after a humiliating defeat? "

Raynare threw him a glare and quickly threw his spear at him. Nevertheless, slowed down because of water, the attack did not frighten Syra, who began to dodge, while undulating around the lance. Then, stepping up her speed, she let herself sink like a torpedo and gave a powerful blow to the skull in Raynare's belly.

Placing his hands on his mouth, to avoid losing oxygen again, Raynare had a hard time not to cry, while Syra then gave him a tail stroke.

" Apparently, humans are not the only weak beings! Fallen angels are too! You are nothing but vermin! You're a shabby! "

Taking one after the other, Raynare then felt a violent anger invading him again. This time, she really wanted to kill Syra at all costs. She wanted to exterminate it and cut it out.

" I'm not weak. " She roared, trying to catch him.

Opening her mouth, Syra immediately released powerful sound waves which, in the water, had no trouble reaching Raynare's ears. Feeling the latter start to buzz, Raynare quickly made his anger disappear, while the lack of oxygen began to play against her.

Feeling her sight clouded, she did not see Syra rushing at her again to hit her. Feeling himself falling towards the bottom of the pool, Raynare let out his last bubbles of air, before simply feeling his eyes close.

" It is the end ! "

"Raynare! Get up ! ''

"Um? " Surprised the young woman, feeling like she heard a voice in her head.

Suddenly feeling like she saw Luffy's face in front of her, she could hear him say.

" Don't forget that we are friends. "

"**Luffy ?** "

" We're counting on you, Ray-chan. " Then said Lucy's voice.

"**Lucy ?** "

" I have to save my village. " Said Nami, crying. " Nevertheless, I would give everything to return to this crew! They are all my friends. "

Thinking of Nami's tears, Rayanre suddenly widened his eyes, before straightening up, towards the surface.

"**No, I can't lose!** "

Concentrating her energy, she spurted her pair of wings behind her back.

"**I have to win! To win !** "

" Well, is the shabby on the rise again? " Syra wondered, swimming towards her. "Pain lost, you are too weak to make the weight in front of me. "

Getting ready to release his rage again, seeing him, Raynare calmed down at the last moment. And this time, there was no more trace of black aura around her.

"No, I have to control myself ! Whether I am weak or not, I know I can beat her! " Yes, I'm Raynare! "

In an instant, its wings made a powerful flutter, which eventually propelled it upwards. Surprised, Syra could only see her overtaking her, while Raynare '' flew '' in the water.

" But how … ? "

Not asking himself this question, Raynare continued his ascent, without noticing, herself, that a second pair of wings had appeared on his back, thus increasing his speed.

" She has four wings? " Syra wondered.

Finally, returning to the surface, Raynare managed to get out of the water, to everyone's surprise, while continuing to fly to the sky.

" I don't believe it. " Exclaimed Johnny and Yosaku.

" Raynare. " Rejoices Lucy.

" But how … ? " Arlong wondered.

" Raynare-sama. " Sanji cheered, when he had just defeated Kuroobi.

" Forward. " Cried Raynare, before turning back towards the pool.

" How did she do that? " Wanted to know Syra, returning to the surface.

At that moment, she saw two spears appear in the hand of the fallen angel, which seemed slightly larger than usual.

" Let's go ! New attack! **DIVINE TORNADO** ! "

Swirling her two spears, she launched them at the same time. And, spinning between them, they ended up creating a perfect mini-tornado, which rushed straight towards Syra.

" Tsss! This attack does not work! Have you already forgotten? "

Nonetheless, she was panicking, noticing that the attack gained momentum as she approached dangerously close to her. Eyes wide, the mermaid suddenly had the right whisper to dive into the water to escape the water. However, hitting the pool water, Raynare's attack created an explosion so powerful that it ejected a large portion of the pool water.

Suddenly shouting, Syra's figure could be seen as she was thrown into the air. Immediately unable to flee, she panicked as Raynare flew in her direction.

" It's over, dirty fish. "

" **BUBBLE SOUND**! "

Seeing three sound bulls rushing over him, Raynare never lost his cool, and continued to fly, while dodging attacks with speed and elegance. Then, finding herself in front of Syra, she ends up lifting her leg up in the air, before crushing him, forcefully, on the skull of the mermaid.

The powerful blow managed to eject Syra down and the poor mermaid crashed violently against the cement floor.

" SYRA. " Cried Arlong.

Lying on the ground, the siren could only utter a groan before losing consciousness. Raynare had just beaten her in one stroke.

Then there was a heavy silence. Then suddenly a cry of joy was uttered.

" Well played Raynare. " Exclaimed Usopp, when he had just returned to the battlefield. " You did almost as well as I did when I fought against my opponent! I won like a brave ocean warrior. "

" You assured, sister-Raynare. " Yosaku said.

_Awesome ! A villager rejoices! This means that there is only Arlong left to defeat! Freedom reaches out to us!

Even surprised by the feat she had just accomplished, Raynare ended up looking over her shoulder and could see her four wings.

" I have… two pairs of wings? But how … ? "

" RAY-CHAN. "She heard suddenly.

Lowering her gaze, she suddenly saw Lucy gesturing to her before shouting.

" You are the best. "

Immediately, an incomparable pride fills the body of the fallen angel. She was proud. Proud to have won and to show her power to Lucy. Yes, she knew it herself. She wanted to win to protect those she was starting to consider her friends.

"**Was it thanks to friendship that I was able to acquire the power necessary to have four wings? No matter! Now I have enough power to ...!** "

A shower of projectiles hit her head on. Spitting blood, the fallen angel eventually drops to the ground.

" That … ? " Zoro and Sanji wondered, looking up to see their friend falling.

" Sister-Raynare. " Exclaimed Johnny and Yosaku, already running towards her.

Jumping both, they managed to seize it in mid-flight and absorb its fall. However, that didn't stop Raynare from screaming in pain while many injuries could be seen in her abdomen.

" What happened ? " Wanted to know Usopp.

Having already had his little idea, Gin turned to Arlong, who looked down, his hand completely drenched.

" Kuroobi! Chew! Hachi! Syra! You dared to massacre my precious comrades. "

" Tsss! They didn't leave us the choice. " Gin noticed, already spinning his tonfa! But don't worry, we have enough reserves to finish you off!

And to prove it, Zoro and Sanji joined him and faced Arlong.

" It's finish. " Assured Zoro. " Your reign will end here and now. "

" You will regret having attacked Raynare-sama. " Roared Sanji.

Groaning for his part, Arlong ends up plunging one of his hands in the water of the basin before propelling water droplets towards them. His gesture was so rapid that the drops turned into veritable destructive arrows. The attack that had hit Raynare.

Immediately understanding the danger, Gin made reels with his tonfas and used them as shields. Cutting the drops, Zoro also protected himself, while Sanji positioned himself behind him.

" You will die! All of them! "

Finally moving, Sanji ran straight towards Zoro, and leaned on his back. Using it as a springboard, he jumped to the sky, before lifting his leg toward Arlong.

" **SHEEP SHOOT !** "

However, looking up at him, Arlong made a malicious smile appear on his face, before swinging his two hands filled with water towards him. Immediately, a cloud of arrows hit him full force, piercing his body here and there.

" SANJI. " Appeared Usopp.

Distracted, seeing his friend's body fall to the ground, Gin lost his focus. Taking advantage of this, Arlong ran towards him, and struck his stomach with a huge kick. The impact was so powerful that Gin dropped his weapons and eventually crashed into a pillar.

" You humans, you are too weak. " Giggles Arlong.

Wanting to prove the contrary, Zoro in turn ran towards him, and tried to cut him at face level. However, he was stopped dead. Stronger than steel, Arlong's nose had absorbed the attack while Zoro's saber had not made the slightest scratch.

" But how … ? "

" Stupid human. " Roared Arlong, hitting him in the stomach.

Feeling his wounds touched, Zoro let out a huge cry of pain, before Arlong grabbed him by the neck.

" Well, well! What do we have there? A rebellious human who thinks he is strong enough to defeat me? You idiot ! You'll just be the first one I'll crush. "

Immediately pretending to close his fist to strike Zoro's face, Arlong suddenly stopped, hearing a voice.

" **ARLONG** ! "

" Hum? " Said the fishman, before smiling. "Oh, Nami? What are you doing here ? "

Having run to come here, Nami was breathing with difficulty. Yet despite this and her shoulder injury, she stands up to Arlong, while saying.

" It's over, Arlong! Starting today, I'm leaving your crew! Rather die than stay with you! "

At first surprised by his words, Arlong ends up laughing. Then, with an arm movement, he introduced Zoro and the others.

" You want to leave me ? But where are you going? And with who ? Do you want to leave this island with your precious friends? You don't make me laugh! It's been a long time since I drowned their captain! As for the others, they are half dead! What do you think you can do now? "

" Fights me. " Nami said, without any fear.

Again surprised, Arlong sighed wearily.

" Nami! When will you finally understand? No matter what you try to do, you can never kill me! Besides, it's not like I hate you! Over the years, I have felt a certain attachment for you! Like my comrades, I consider you one of us! You are my centerpiece! The most important person on my team! The one that will allow me to get my empire! There is no question that I let vulgar pirates take you under my nose! "

" I don't want to work with you anymore and this is my last word. "

Shrugging, Arlong simply ends up placing Zoro in front of him so that everyone can see him.

" Listen to me well, whatever happens, I will kill this man and all the people who dared to hurt my comrades! However, if you decide to go back on your words and continue to draw cards for me, I would be ready to spare the villagers of Cocoyashi! "

" What? "

" What junk. " Roared a villager.

" How can he propose this to Nami after everything he has done? "

" So ? " Wanted to know Arlong, ignoring what the villagers said. " My proposal is simple, right? Either you choose to stay with me and your village will be safe and sound, or you decide to continue to stand up to me and, by this evening, you will be the only person still alive! What do you choose, Nami? "

Immediately, Lucy could see Nami being shaken. The poor girl did not know what to choose.

" **What should I do** ? " She wondered, while she couldn't help shaking!. " **I want to be free ! Leave Arlong's crew! Go with Luffy and the others! But ... But in this case, Arlong will kill everyone and ...!** "

A sneer was suddenly heard.

" Crisin of fish ! "

" Hum? " Said Arlong, looking at Zoro. "What are you laughing at ? "

" You dare to say that you will win? How can you be sure? As long as I am alive, nothing will guarantee your victory! "

" Ah yes ? " Arlong wondered, putting his hand on his bandages. " Do you dare say that despite your condition? I must admit that you have courage! Unless, of course, your injuries are much less important than you dare claim! "

Removing Zoro's bandages with a violent gesture, Arlong made the swordsman cry out in pain. However, Arlong didn't even hear it. Watered by several drops of blood, the fishman opened his eyes wide when he saw the huge wound on Zoro's abdomen.

" How… ? How can you still stand with such an injury? You should already be dead! "

" I made a promise to Nami. " Assured Zoro, daring to smile. " Like Luffy, I promised to protect his village! I would never go back on my promise because of an insignificant scratch! "

" Zoro? " Nami wondered.

" S… Stop playing proud. " Cried Sanji, grimacing as he got up. " If anyone has to defeat the man who horrified Nami-swan's childhood, it's me! "

" Sanji? "

" Whatever my reasons, there is no question that I back away from this rot. "Raynare assured, creating a spear of light in his hand.

" Raynare? "

" Even if Luffy is not with us, we are strong enough to defeat the enemy! Cried Usopp, aiming for Arlong with his slingshot.

" Nothing will prevent us from saving Nami and her village. " Assured Lucy, armed with her whip.

" Usopp? Lucy? "

" I will continue to fight until you are nothing more than a corpse. " Roared Gin, resuming his tonfas.

" Yeah. " Johnny approved, while taking out his saber. " We are not afraid of you, stupid sardine. "

" We will win and make you regret what you did to sister-Nami. " Adds Yosaku.

" The friends ? "

Astonished to see each of them get up in order to attack him, Arlong wanted to know.

" Why did you get up? "

" FOR OUR FRIEND NAMI. " Several voices roared.

Immediately, widening his eyes, Nami stopped trembling. Yes, now she understood. Understood who were all these people who risked their lives to come to this island in order to recover it. They were these friends. These precious friends.

As a result, Nami took a deep breath, before raising his stick in the air.

" Everyone, I made my choice. "

Immediately, all heads were turned towards her, while she assured loud and clear.

" I will fight Arlong! Yes, I want to be free. "

It didn't even take a second to hear multitudes of voices begin to approve his choice.

" Yeah, let's go. "

" We are going to beat Arlong. "

" He will not understand his pain. "

Groaning then, Arlong ended up throwing Zoro with all his might against the ground. Then, looking at each of the enemies around him, he roared.

" Very well ! In this case, I would be happy to kill you one after the other! It's going to be a real carnage. "

Preparing for battle, everyone suddenly stopped, while a huge jet of water could be seen in the distance.

" That … ? " Arlong wondered.

" What is that ? " Wanted to know Gin.

In response, a loud cry was uttered.

" ARLONG! I'm going to slaughter you. "

Immediately, big smiles lit up the faces of those who could recognize the voice.

" Luffy. " Glad Usopp.

" It was Luffy-aniki. " Yosaku said.

" Yes, it was good Luffy-aniki. " Johnny agreed.

" Tsss, this idiot will never stop surprising me. " Raynare said, while showing a slight smile. " He is truly immortal! "

" Luffy. " Said Nami, regaining hope in order to deliver his village.

" If Luffy is alive, we can win. " Assured Sanji.

Then, staring at Lucy in his eyes, he made her understand her next plan. Immediately, Lucy directed her eyes to Arlong, at the level of her belt and understood what she should do.

"I have to collect my keys at all costs!" "

" What does it mean ? " Roared Arlong, turning to them.

In response, Sanji and Gin screamed before running towards him.

" Let's go ! We're going to slaughter you! "


	35. The end of a fight ! Arlong vs Luffy !

" Let's go ! We're going to slaughter you. " Shouted Sanji and Gin.

Wanting to catch the fishman in a hurry, they threw a powerful kick and a blow from the tonfas on both sides. However, as reactive as them, Arlong positioned his arms so as to block the two attacks.

" Band of fools! Do you really think I can ...? "

Silent at the sound of a fluttering wing, Arlong looked up to see Raynare gaining altitude, before creating two spears.

" Take this ! And die. "

Seeing the two projectiles sink on him, Arlong hurriedly hit Gin and Sanji to make them back off. Then he plunged his hand into the water and created a new cloud of projectiles that detonated Raynare's attacks.

Taking advantage of this diversion, Zoro stood up and directed his saber towards Arlong's face. Anticipating his action, the fishman tilted his head back in time to dodge the attack. Then he gave Zoro a strong kick, which made him flutter against a wall.

" **EXPLOSING STAR** ! "

Crossing his arms in time in front of his face, Arlong protected the latter from Usopp's attack. Then he crouched down in an instant, while Gin's tonfa passed over him.

" What ? " The man wondered.

Arlong immediately got up, and punched him in the chin with a powerful punch, causing the man to fly, before making him crash into the ground.

Arriving then, Rayanre had created a trident in his hand and tried to harpoon Arlong using his weapon. Hearing him coming, Arlong remained motionless, before jumping into the air at the last moment. Striking into the void, Raynare could only widen his eyes, while Arlong's figure found himself above her. Then rising to fall, the fishman violently crushed him under his feet, making the fallen angel howl in pain.

" Raynare! " Shouted Sanji, running towards Arlong. " Die, dirty rot! "

Managing to grab his leg, Arlong threw Sanji's body several times against the ground to kill him as well.

" Stop boring me! You are far too weak to stand a chance against me. "

However, he left an opening. Having remained motionless, Lucy waved her whip, before throwing it towards Arlong, in the direction of his keys.

" Now. "

Unfortunately, catching his gesture in extremis, Arlong turned to her, and let the tip of Lucy's whip wrap around his arm. Then grabbing it, he pulled it so hard that Lucy accidentally let go.

" That … ? "

" I don't know why, but I have the dirty impression that the others were counting on you to reverse the situation. " Arlong noticed.

Then running towards her, he said.

" I will kill you first. "

" **EXPLOSING STAR** ! "

This time touched by Usopp's ball, Arlong let out a real cry of pain, while his eyes had been burned. However, plunging his hand into the water again, he eventually doused his face, before attacking Usopp, with a "YAKUZAME".

Hit in the shoulder, the sniper cried in agony and fell out of his perch. Having neutralized any threat, Arlong headed back to Lucy. However, jumping behind his back, Johnny and Yosaku managed to grab his arms and tried to hold them.

" What ? "

" Go ahead, sister-Lucy. " Johnny encouraged him.

" We manage the situation. " Yosaku assured him.

" Leave me, dirty vermin. " Arlong ordered them before throwing them to the ground.

Vomiting blood immediately, the two men could only hold out for a few seconds before finally letting go. However, this allowed Lucy to run to Arlong.

" Clearings. " Roared Arlong, trying to hit her.

Jumping forward, to escape her attack, Lucy reached out and managed to grab her belt. Pulling the latter, she left with her and managed to find herself behind Arlong.

" What are you doing ? " Astonished his enemy, turning around.

Opening his mouth wide, he saw the blonde crouch in front of the pool, with one of his keys in hand, and plunge the latter into the water.

" Open yourself, wear spirits! Come to me, Aquarius. "

Immediately, a whirlpool appeared in the basin, while Aquarius came out, surprising more than one person.

" That … ? " A villager wondered. " Were there two sirens? "

" I had never seen that one. "

" She is friends with the blonde ? "

Not really understanding what was going on, Arlong ended up showing anger as he roared.

" You locked this siren in a key? You scum! I gave death to humans for less than that. "

Ignoring her words, Lucy cried out.

" Aquarius, I need your help at all costs. "

In response, Aquarius only showed an angry face as she asked.

" You, stupid idiot, how did you dare to lose my key again? "

" Aquarius, we don't have time you need to… "

" **YAKUZAME** ! "

Seeing Arlong's attack hurt him, Lucy could only cry out in fear. However, she was protected, while a wall of water was created in front of her. Seeing the latter appear, Arlong could only be surprised by noting that Aquarius was the one who had just created it.

" But ... why are you defending this human ? "

" Tsss. " Simply fit Aquarius, looking at the bottom of the pool. " Hey, stupid magician, if you called me, it's just to help your friend, right? "

" Um, yes. " Approved Lucy. " Help me, please. "

" Okay but as soon as it's done, I'm going. "Said Aquarius, spinning his huge jar around her.

Immediately, as if she were controlling the water in the pool and gushing a gigantic geyser that ejected all the water from the pool into the air.

" What? " Cried the villagers, stepping back.

" How is it possible ? " Wanted to know Arlong, watching the water soar into the sky.

Then he widened his eyes, seeing another miracle. Among the liters of water, he could see the figures of Luffy, who still had his feet trapped in the stone block, and Nojiko.

" This brat is still alive? "

" I'm back. " Assured Luffy.

Then wrapping his arm around Nojiko, Luffy ends up grabbing a pillar close to Arlong.

" Let's go. " He announced, letting himself be pulled towards Arlong.

Along the way, perceiving the presence of Nami, he ends up targeting her before throwing his sister's body at him.

" Nami, I entrust it to you. "

" Nojiko? "

Suddenly standing in front of Nami, two men managed to catch his sister.

" We have it, it's good. "

Seeing this, Luffy then positioned his feet in front of him and smashed the huge block against the ground, pulverizing the latter. Again free to move, the boy turned to Arlong, assuring.

" I will get high. "

At first enraged by his arrival, Arlong finally stared at Aquarius and asked him.

" Why did you help him? This human treats you like her slave, right? Know that I can give you back your freedom! "

" Who dare you call a slave, jester? " Aquarius interrogates her.

" **YAKUSAME **! "

Seeing the multitudes of water arrows rushing at him, Aquarius simply let himself disappear, letting the arrows strike in the void.

" That … ? " Arlong wondered.

" **GUM GUM STAMP** ! "

Still surprised, Arlong received a powerful kick which threw him to the side. Not having finished, Luffy positioned himself before him, before punching him.

" **GUM GUM PISTOL** ! "

Found himself thrown against a wall, Arong then had to take several punches while Luffy persisted against him.

" **GUM GUM GATLING** ! "

Seeing him put him on the ground, everyone was speechless.

" Unbelievable. " Lucy noticed.

" Lucy, go and protect the others. " Suddenly ordered Luffy.

" Hein? "

" It is not finished. " Assured Luffy. " Far from there ! "

And to prove it, Arlong rose to his feet, while displaying a look filled with rage.

" How dare you ? Do you not realize that I am the superior race? "

" Superior? "

" Yes ! We are ten times more powerful than humans! We can both breathe on land and in water! We are perfect beings! "

" Tsss! It sucks! " Luffy replied. " Me, if I had a choice, I would prefer to be like Raynare! "

" Hein? "

" Flying in the sky is much more fun than breathing underwater. " Luffy noticed.

Enraged by this, Arlong pounced on him and pretended to bite him several times before continuing his punches. However, he got more and more angry as Luffy dodged each of his attacks.

" Stop moving! Apart from running away, don't you know how to do anything? Are you then like your friends? Weak and useless? "

Freezing at this moment, Luffy glanced over his shoulder, to find each of his friends there, at the feet of Nami and Lucy, while they groaned in pain because of their fight.

" You are nothing. " Arlong said, rushing at him.

Nevertheless, a punch from Luffy hit his jaw, pulverizing his teeth as well.

" Here. " Luffy ordered him, seeing him fall back. " Is that I am useless! So useless that I don't even know how to wield a saber! Nor a tonfa! I also don't know how to navigate, cook or even lie! And I don't know how to fly in the sky or summon super cool spirits! "

" Where… where are you coming from, you dirty kid? " Arlong asked, standing up.

" I know I need others to help me if I want to stay alive! And I have no shame in admitting it! "

" That's what I say. " Arlong said, while pulling out his old teeth to let new ones grow. " You're just a good-for-nothing! "

Then, tearing out his new teeth twice in a row, to put them in his hands, he ends up asking.

" What can you do, then? "

" I know how to fight. " Assured Luffy, without hesitation.

Feeling a vein appear on his forehead, Arlong ends up attacking him with his jaws in his hands.

" Small arrogant. "

Dodging him without difficulty, Luffy kissed himself before kicking him in the head, causing him to fall again.

" On target. " Rejoices Luffy.

However, getting up without difficulty, Arlong rushed straight towards the basin and swam in the waters of the latter.

" Uh ? What is he doing ? "

" Oh no. " Suddenly frightened Sanji, watching what was happening. " Once in the water, its power will double! "

" Luffy, be careful, he's preparing a bad move. " Lucy warned him.

" **SHARK ON DARTS !** " Suddenly roared Arlong.

Piercing the surface of the water, Arlong, like a torpedo, rushed at Luffy, nose and teeth forward. Dodging in extremis, Luffy nevertheless began to cry out in pain, feeling Arlong graze him. Continuing on his way, the fishman then crashed against the facade of Arlong Park and pierced the latter without problem.

" That … ? " Gin wondered. " It looked like a torpedo. "

" This guy taking advantage of the pool to increase his speed. " Raynare understood.

Seeing Luffy moan in pain, Arlong jumped out of Arlong Park, and plunged into the basin.

" The next attack will destroy you. "

" Luffy, run away. "Usopp begged him.

" He will attack you again. " Johnny warned him.

However, getting up then, Luffy went to the edge of the pool and exclaimed.

" Come, I'm waiting for you! Stupid shark! "

Then, seeing Arlong's figure rushing at him, Luffy began to stretch his fingers.

" **GUM GUM …** ! "

" **SHARK ON …** ! "

" **TATE !** "

" **DARTS !** "

Coming out of the water, as quickly as earlier, Arlong was surprised when he found himself trapped between the fingers of Luffy, who formed a real net.

" That … ? "

" I've got you. " Assured Luffy, jumping in the air. " **GUM GUM HAMMER**! "

Throwing Arlong, he sprayed his body against the ground, before directing his feet towards him, while forming a spear.

" **GUM GUM YARI **! "

Touched again, Arlong sank completely into the ground, and remained completely motionless.

" He had it. " Cried the villagers.

Immediately, cries of joy were heard by everyone ... except Nami. Looking at Arlong, the young woman was seized with a bad feeling.

" Luffy, it's not over. "

" Hum? " Said the pirate.

Immediately, he felt a silhouette behind his back. Turning around, he saw Arlong, standing behind him, with changed eyes. His irises were split.

" It's the first time I see it like this. " Confessed Nami.

Suddenly smashing a wall of Arlong Park, in order to pierce it, Arlong ends up grabbing an object which he grabbed immediately: a huge toothed sword.

" What is that ? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" Kiribachi. " Nami was frightened, recognizing the weapon. " This time, Arlong is fighting to the maximum of his abilities! "

Wanting to prove it, Arlong jumped on Luffy and pretended to cut him off. Jumping to dodge the attack, Luffy fled to the roof of Arlong Park, followed closely by Arlong.

" You won't escape me. " He assured her, punching her.

Touched, Luffy was propelled against a window and landed in the middle of a room full of shipping cards.

Getting up, he saw Arlong enter in turn.

" Congratulations, thanks to your perseverance, you were able to arrive in the most important room in Arlong park! This is where my empire will start! "

" Your empire? " Astonished Luffy, looking everywhere. " However, there are only cards here! "

" Imbecile! These cards are very precious to me! It was Nami herself who drew them! She spent eight years here doing them! It's my treasure! Do you understand now where I'm coming from? Thanks to the information we can gather while going underwater and Nami's talent, we are able to produce maps that are much more precise than a simple cartographer could do! These cards are unique! Nami will serve the people of the fish men forever! She is my partner! "

" You got it all wrong. " Luffy suddenly replied, glaring at Arlong. " Nami is my navigator! "

" What ? "

" Nami is not happy with you! I don't know what happened in this room, but I'm sure Nami will cry a few times here! She hated working in this room, for your account! What she wants is to leave here! "

" Because you really think she will be happy being the navigator of your pitiful boat? Don't make me laugh ! You would only waste his talent! My goal is to establish an empire and only a genius like Nami can help me! "

Barely interested in his words, Luffy stooped to pick up a pen that had fallen to the ground. Examining him, he quickly saw that he was covered in blood.

" No one will oppose me, when I have all the maritime charts of the world. " Arlong insisted, placing Kiribachi next to Luffy's head. " Do you understand that Do you really think you can use this girl better than me? "

Hardening his gaze, Luffy ends up dropping the pencil on the ground, before catching a Kiribachi tooth. Then, within a second, he sprayed the metal between his fingers.

" How ? " Arlong wondered.

" Use ? " Luffy roars. " Do you think Nami is an object! "

" An object ? " Arlong repeated. " No, in fact, she is my partner! My precious partner! "

Luffy immediately knocked on a desk near him, and sprayed the wall of the room.

" What? "

Luffy, beating each of the walls of the room.

" Stop that. " Arlong ordered him, seeing him destroy his precious cards.

Finally catching him at neck level, Arlong pressed him against a wall. Despite this, Luffy continued to go wild, and attacked other cards.

" Motherfucker ! " Roared Arlong, biting him on the shoulder.

Roaring in pain, Luffy nevertheless managed to grab his nose and, with Herculean force, twisted it sideways. Screaming in turn in pain, Arlong let go of Luffy, who took the opportunity to lift his leg in the air, piercing the roof.

" I don't care about the madness of grandeur and your stupid cards! It's over, Arlong! **GUM GUM**… ! "

" I will kill you, once and for all. " Arlong retorted, putting his nose back in place.

Then taking Luffy as a target, he turned on himself, like a top, before letting himself sink on him.

" **SHARK ON HAGURUM ! "**

" **ONO ! "**

Getting bitten in the side, Luffy was attacked first. Yet finding the strength to remain standing, he managed to launch Arlong's knockout. Slapping him on the back, Luffy's foot crushed him powerfully on the ground. The impact pulverized the floor and threw Arlong down, until he found himself on the ground floor of Arlong Park. After such violence, the building cracked here and there, before finally pulverizing, and falling apart.

" Luffy ! " Exclaimed Nami.

" Don't stay there. " Exclaimed Lucy, taking her arm, while the villagers helped the rest of her friends to get up.

Stepping aside, they saw Arlong Park collapse, creating a huge cloud of dust.

" Luffy ! "

Unable to wait, everyone saw the dust cloud go away little by little, revealing only a huge pile of debris. Then, pushing aside the rocks which crushed it, Luffy finally appeared, at the top of the rubble.

" Luffy! " Rejoiced his friends.

" ZORO! " Luffy roars. " LUCY! RAYNARE! USOPP! SANJI! GIN! You are all my companions! "

Lowering his gaze, he finally fixed Nami and took a deep breath.

" And you too, Nami! You are my partner! "

Hearing it, Nami couldn't help sobbing, before finally nodding.

Frozen, too, a young villager ends up smiling, before shouting.

" I don't dream ! It's reality ! "

" Arlong Park … ! "

" ... fell ! "

" We won. "

" Yeah! So awesome ! " Cried Usopp.

" You are too assured, aniki. " Johnny and Yosaku assured.

" That one then, he must always do too much. " Sanji said, while lighting a cigarette.

" It's a real freak. " Gin said, while dropping to the floor.

" The friends. " Suddenly called them Lucy.

Standing before them, while having his precious keys in hand, the young mage cried out.

" Thank you for everything ! Thanks to you, I was able to collect my keys! "

" Not worth it. " Zoro simply retorted, while removing his bandana. " You've done your part of the job and that's all that matters. "

" We just worked as a team and you are the one who managed to reverse the situation, Lucy-chan! Assured Sanji.

As for the fish-men on the ground, Raynare wanted to know.

" What are we gonna do with them now ? "

" Nobody moves. " Suddenly ordered a voice.

Suddenly stood before everyone, Nezumi and his men pointed at guns.

" So there, I am impressed! I never thought Arlong could lose to guys like you! But hey, this is my chance! Thanks to that, I will be able to steal all of his wealth as well as earn his bonus! No, not only will I get rich but it is also guaranteed promotion! The jackpot! "

Hearing this, everyone glared at him, making the man laugh. However, he ended up being silent when someone hit him on the back of his head.

" It's from Nojiko. " Assured Nami.

" Colonel. " Exclaimed his men, before pointing their weapons at Nami.

Suddenly, they were attacked from all sides by Nami's companions who took pleasure in massacring these corrupt men until they found themselves on the ground.

" Shit ! " Roared Nezumi, seeing his men on the ground. " You will regret it! I'm a naval colonel! Now that you have mistreated me, be sure that an entire army of soldiers will come and settle your score! "

" This will not be necessary. " Retorted a voice.

Surprised, Nezumi turned to see a whole group of soldiers coming towards him.

" More soldiers? " Zoro wondered, being about to take out his sword.

Nevertheless, recognizing the person leading the group of newcomers, Raynare placed his arm in front of Zoro to prevent him from making a mistake.

" One minute ! They are with us! "

" What? "

" Commandant Pudding Pudding? " Nezumi wondered, recognizing the group leader. " Are you alive? "

Ignoring his question, Pudding only stared at the man in disgust. Since Rayanre had saved him, he had heard what was happening on this island. Raynare then took him to the nearest island so that he could call on a navy base that could bring him a new group of soldiers. And upon his return here, he had surprised Nezumi wanting to extort villagers who had suffered the terror of Arlong through his fault.

" You are the shame of the Navy. " He roared, bending down to tear Nezumi's shoulder pads.

Then, looking around, he ends up ordering.

" Guys, take me on this traitor and his men! Put all the poison men in the cell! Let none of them flee! "

" Yes, sir. " Assured his men, immediately setting to work.

Then looking at the villagers, Pudding could only see anger in their eyes. Now, in their eyes, they hated the navy as much as the pirates. As a result, Pudding bowed suddenly.

" Because of this traitor's mistakes, your life has been hell! And for that I apologize! In the name of the navy I beg your pardon! In order to forgive us, all of Arlong's treasures will be given to you and we will help you repair all the damage that these pirates have caused! Be sure they will never hurt you again! "

Then looking up, he looked at Luffy.

" And as for you and your friends… "

Suddenly unable to help smiling, he said.

" I leave you twenty-four hours to leave here! Good work, Monkey D. Luffy! However, don't be surprised if your face appears in the next newspaper! "

Then, the man grabbed Nezumi and went away, while his men were already chaining the first pirates.

" They will… get rid of Arlong? " Nami wondered.

" Mi… Mimi-chan … "

Lowering his gaze, Nami saw Syra's body, lying at her feet. Having regained consciousness when Arlong Park had collapsed, the young mermaid was now crying, while she asked.

" Why, Mimi? Why did you betray us? I thought we were friends. "

At that moment, Nami stopped thinking. It was true that she had always hated Arlong and his men. Nevertheless, Syra was another matter. Despite her constant teasing, she had shown sincere attachment to Nami by being the only women in the gang. And her tears showed how much she felt betrayed.

Finally squatting, Nami retorted.

" I never said I was your friend. "

Bewildered, Syra now showed anger in his eyes. However, surprise replaced her when Nami kicked her. Nami didn't know why she was doing it. However, for one reason or another, she gave Syra the opportunity to escape from prison.

" Go quickly! And never come back. "

Taking advantage of the fact that no one was looking at her, Nami took advantage of the fact that they were close to the pool to make her fall into the water. Sinking then, Syra let herself be lulled by the currents of the sea, before finally waving her tail. Now she would have to swim far from here and find a place to heal. However, was she able to live without Arlong and the others.

" Sy… Syra ! " Suddenly called him a voice.

Looking down, the young mermaid was surprised to see Hatchi lying at the bottom of the water, while he had his hands on his injuries inflicted by Zoro.

" Hatchi ! "

* * *

Turning towards his friends, Nami finally saw Raynare giving him a suspicious look, a sign that she had seen his gesture. However, the fallen angel only smiled at him, showing that she respected her choice. All that mattered now was to make sure Nami stayed with them.

For his part, Nami looked at the sky before ensuring.

" We won, Bellmer. "

* * *

Who will join Luffy's crew ?

Before Shells Town : Raynare ( Highschool DxD ) / Lucy Heartfilia ( Fairy Tail )

Arc Shells Town : Roronoa Zoro

Arc Kuro : Usopp

Arc Baratie : Sanji / Gin

Arc Arlong : Nami / ? / ?

Arc Drum : Chopper

Arc Alabasta : Nico Robin / ? / ? / ?

Arc Skypiea : ?

Arc Enies Lobby : Franky

Arc Post Enies-Lobby : ?

Arc Thriller Bark : Brook

Arc Punk Hazard : ?

Arc Dressrosa : ? / ?

Arc Wano Kuni : Jinbei / ?

Arc Post Wano Kuni : ?

Arc Battle Teach : ?


	36. I'm still looking for a translator

Hello, I'm just writing this text to announce that I am looking for a proofreader so that someone can correct my spelling or grammar mistakes. Indeed,because of being French, my English vocabulary is far from perfect and many have remarked to me about it. It's for this reason that I adress you to find out if any of you would be interested in helping me, please.

Moreover, I would look for a person to whom I could give my texts, before publishing them so that he gives me his opinion. Indeed, due to the fact of adding characters, I will, gradually, feel obliged to change the original story of One Piece. Therefore, to be sure Idon't write shit, I would like someone to give me their opinion so that I can write a good story before I publish it.

Thanks


	37. A departure with three new companions !

" We are free. "

" Let's celebrate. "

Partying and eating, the villagers showed their joy at Luffy's victory against Arlong. And of course, Luffy was not the last when it came to partying. Having sat down at a table, he ate almost everything that passed under his nose, much to Gin's fury.

" Damn it, but you're going to leave me something to eat, yes ? "

Having given up for a while, Johnny and Yosaku just watched them fight. Finally, Johnny said.

" Luffy-aniki, you and the others, you were incredible! "

" Hum? What do you mean ? "

" You were powerful. " Yosaku explained to him. " You are strong, resistant, you run without having a little enemy ... I am so jealous of your power! We are nothing next to you! "

" What are you telling ? " Wanted to know Luffy. "You too have helped us! "

" Hein? " The duo wondered.

" It's true that you weren't strong enough. " Gin said. " However, without your help and your intervention, Lucy could never have recovered her keys! So, without you two, maybe Luffy could never have joined us and we might be dead by now! "

" Thanks guys ! " Cried Luffy, before catching his gaze.

Blushing then, the two men didn't know what to say. Finally, Yosaku affirmed.

" What a beautiful party! I wish Zoro had participated! "

" Impossible ! Given his injury, the village doctor has at least the whole evening to treat him. "

" Lucky that there is a doctor here. " Gin noticed. " Hey, Luffy! Perhaps we should also think about finding a doctor! It could serve us a lot! "

" Doctor ? " Luffy repeated. " Yes, that would not be a bad idea! However, first I want a musician! "

" A musician ? "

" Yes, a pirate, it likes to party and sing. " Assured Luffy.

Falling back, the three other men could only be amazed at Luffy's simple spirit.

* * *

Sitting as for her, a little away from the crowd, Raynare preferred to eat, in peace in her corner. Unlike her, Sanji was surrounded by several women, while Usopp began to sing with ardor. Seeing them do it, the fallen angel couldn't help but notice that these people were very different from the people she used to work with. They were stupid, unconscious, suicidal ... and yet Raynare was starting to get used to the idea that living with them was not that bad.

And then there was Luffy's words about him when he declared that she was his friend like the rest of the crew.

" Why … ? " She suddenly wondered. " How can a man be crazy enough to want to befriend a fallen angel like me? "

" Hey, madam. "

Looking up, Raynare saw a young girl in front of her, handing her a wreath of flowers.

" It's for you. " The child assured him, displaying a big smile. " Thank you for saving my village!

Surprised, Raynare could only take her crown, before seeing the girl go.

" That … ? "

" Something wrong, Ray-chan? " Suddenly questioned Lucy, joining her.

Barely glancing at him, Raynare questioned him.

" Have you seen what just happened ? "

" Yes, why ? "

" Can you see my wings? "

" Um yes ! "

" In this case, everyone must understand that I am a fallen angel! So why did this little girl say "thank you" to me? "

" Because you just deserve it. " Assured him Lucy. " You defeated an Arlong officer all by yourself and despite your injuries, you did not hesitate to help Zoro and the others so that I could collect my keys! And just for that, too, I say thank you! "

Suddenly embarrassed, Raynare preferred to hide this feeling in her and affirm.

" Tsss! It's a reaction from a simple-minded human! "

Suddenly, seeing Lucy wincing, while placing her hands on her buttocks, Raynare wanted to know.

" What happens to you ? "

" It's Aquarius! Since I lost her key again, she spanked me! It hurts ! "

Raynare could not help snickering. She was laughing, not sadistically or meanly. She just giggled because of the fun of it.

" It's not funny. "

" So… Sorry, Lucy. " Raynare assured, while unable to stop.

Seeing her do it, Lucy ends up affirming.

" I'm happy. "

" Hum? "

" Yes, happy to see that you seem to feel better among us. "

Raynare immediately lost his smile, before turning his head to the side.

" Don't have an idea! I already told you, I just need you! You don't matter to me! "

However, with a whisper, she ends up confessing.

" Nevertheless ... Luffy ... he's not that bad as a captain! "

" You are right. " Assured him Lucy. " And you, you're not bad too, as a friend! "

" Tsss! You are lucky that I am in a good mood, because if not, I too would have spanked you! "

" Hum? " Lucy wondered, noticing then that Raynare was not sitting on a stone.

A safe. Rayanre was thus on an enormous treasure chest.

" Where did you find that? "

" Hum? I managed to extract it from the rubble of Arlong Park. "

" This is theft. " Affirmed Lucy. " This treasure is for the inhabitants of this island. "

" Don't worry, there are still a lot of treasures for them. " Raynare assured him, before opening the trunk.

Sparkling then, Lucy's eyes looked at the coins and gems in the chest. There were several million berrys.

" With this gold, we will be able to buy all we want before entering Grand Line. "

" Yes, but … "

" Lucy! We are going to live a great adventure! And to get to the end, we will need money for food, maintain the ship, buy new clothes…! We need money ! "

Reluctantly, Lucy sighed.

" This doesn't enchant me! But hey, I know you're right! Nevertheless, you promise not to keep it only for yourself! "

" Of course. " Assured him the fallen angel. " It is for me ... and for you! Others don't have to know! Especially Nami! "

Sighing at Raynare's selfishness, Lucy preferred to take out a key and called Virgo. Appearing then, the spirit bowed to Lucy, before asking her.

" What do you want, princess? "

" Raynare still has something precious to put in the bank. " Lucy explained to him, tapping the trunk.

Then looking, the fallen angel, Virgo was silent for a few seconds, before asking.

" You will punish me, in exchange? "

" Oh, is that an invitation, you dirty rascal ? " Raynare asked, pinching her cheek.

Feeling a slight pain, Virgo immediately showed joy in his eyes, while she begged.

" Punish me, Raynare-sama. "

" Virgo! Raynare! " Called them to call them to order.

" I would not do him any real harm. " Raynare assured him, pinching the other cheek of Virgo. " Let me play with her for an hour and I swear she will be the happiest of minds! "

Immediately, Virgo gave a pleading look to Lucy so that she could be allowed to have fun with Raynare.

Unable to sigh again, Lucy finally gives in.

" Very well ! I'll leave it for an hour! However, I don't want you to hurt her or have fun strangling her. "

" Noted. " Raynare assured him, before leaving with Virgo. " Come on! Let's go play together! "

She didn't have to repeat it for Virgo to follow her, with an admiring look.

* * *

It had been dark for a long time when everyone was sleeping. Sleeping next to a huge pile of plates, Luffy and Gin slept while their bellies were filled to the brim. Doing the same Yosaku ends up being shaken.

" Hey, Yosaku, wake up. "

" Huuuuuummmm? " Said the man, before opening your eyes. " What is happening ? "

" Hush. " Johnny ordered him. " I have to talk to you. "

" Tell me about what? " Asked Yosaku, pretending to go back to sleep. " Can't it wait until tomorrow? "

" No, because it is tomorrow that Luffy and the others will leave. " Johnny told him. " Look, I made a decision! If Luffy accepts, I will join his crew! "

Getting up immediately, widening his eyes, Yosaku exclaimed.

" WHAT? "

In an instant, Johnny placed his hands on his ouche to silence him.

" Shut up. "

" No, but have you lost your mind? " Asked Yosaku. " Why do you want to be a pirate? You don't like your work with me? "

" Yes ! Of course, yes ! You are my partner! However… "

Watching people sleeping, he noticed.

" It's the first time.

" Hein? "

" Since Zoro-aniki left us, this is the first that we have managed to work for a great cause! We are attacking pirates so insignificant that no one has ever noticed our existence! Besides, we managed to help Luffy-aniki enough to allow victory! It made me happy! "

" But why do you want to become a pirate, then? "

" I want to continue protecting people. " Johnny said. " Just like Aniki and Luffy, I want to be a hero! And for that, we need them! Only the path they will follow will allow us to become strong and valiant! I don't want to hunt little pirates anymore! I want to continue saving whole populations! "

Listening to him, Yosaku shook his head, while retorting.

" You will become the enemy of the Navy and not a hero! "

" That's what the Navy will say. "Johnny replied. " But it will never be what I would think, if I do good around me! This is my last word ! "

Bewildered, Yosaku shook his head, before going back to bed, while mumbling.

" No question of following you in this delirium! My life as a pirate hunter suits me very well! "

" Very well, in this case, I officially announce the dissolution of our duo! Starting tomorrow, I will join Luffy-aniki in his quest for One Piece! "

Hearing him then go to bed, Yosaku remained with his eyes open, now unable to go back to sleep.

* * *

" And there you go. " Announced Gin, placing a last barrel on the Merry. " With that, we will have something to eat for a long time. "

" I admit that I will miss this island a little. " Confessed Usopp. " Yesterday's party was great. "

" Yeah, but it's time for us to resume our journey. " Luffy said, getting ready to get on the boat.

" Luffy-aniki. "

Suddenly running towards the boat, Johnny ends up stopping in front of Luffy, before bending down to catch his breath.

" I ... I wanted ... to ask you something. "

" What? "

" I would like you to take me with you! "

" Hum? Do you want to be taken to an island? "

" No. " Johnny retorted, almost screaming. " I made a big decision! I want to experience adventures on the seas and become a powerful fighter! I want justice settled on my way! Yes, just like you, I want to be a free and valiant man! So please let me join my crew, future pirate king! "

Immediately, a broad smile appeared on Luffy's face, as he asked.

" Do you really want to come with us? "

" Yes, I'm sure. "

" Awesome. " Suddenly rejoices Luffy. " Hey, do you hear that, guys? Johnny wants to come with us! "

" Johnny? Zoro wondered, leaning over! But, what about Yosaku? "

" We decided to separate because… "

" No way. " Retorted a voice behind him.

Johnny immediately felt a kick hit him on the back, while Yosaku was right behind him.

" Sorry my boy, but whatever happens, you can never get rid of me like that. "

" Yo… Yosaku? "

Pointing his finger, Yosaku affirmed.

" Out of question to let you realize our dream all alone! I too want to become a strong and courageous man! And I would do anything to achieve it! Quit becoming a pirate! Never forget Johnny, we are teammates! "

" Yosaku! " Johnny immediately cried.

Suddenly wrapped his arms around their necks, Luffy ended up hugging them, while jumping in all directions.

" Great, we have two new companions! Two companions! "

Seeing them do so, Raynare contented himself with groaning as usual, before affirming.

" They will need a very long training in order to acquire enough strength to make themselves useful. "

" As long as they are motivated, they will get there. " Assured him Lucy. " By the way, how was your evening ? "

" Very good. " Raynare assured him, with a malicious smile. " To tell you the truth, and compared to you, Virgo loves spanking! "

" Forget the details. "

As for Johnny and Yosaku getting on the boat, Sanji exclaimed.

" Hey, a minute! I don't see Nami anywhere! Where is she ? "

" No idea. " Confessed Gin. " In fact, nothing tells us that she will join us. "

" Now that she no longer works under Arlong's thumb, nothing prevents her from staying on her island to cultivate her precious mandarins in honor of her mother!. " Usopp noticed.

" What ? " Roared Sanji, turning to Luffy. " Luffy, I warn you in advance! Nami-swan Raynare-sama and Lucy-chan represent 98.72% of my reasons for staying here! If Nami leaves, I lose 32.90% of these reasons. "

" Don't worry, Nami will come. "

" How can you be sure? " Zoro asked him.

" Because I know it. " Luffy assured him.

" Everybody. " Suddenly cried a voice.

" NAMI-SWAN! " Suddenly rejoices Sanji, seeing her in the distance.

" Raise the mainsail. " Nami ordered before running.

" That … ? " Usopp wondered.

" She wants to leave without saying goodbye. " Raynare understood.

" Ok, in this case, let's go. " Announced Luffy.

" Are you sure, Luffy-aniki? " Asked Yosaku.

" Yes, it was Nami who decided it. "

Maneuvering the boat immediately, the crew managed to move away from the port, to the surprise of the villagers.

" Nami! " Then roared Genzo, running towards her. " I will not let you go like this! "

However, bypassing him without being able to react, Nami found himself behind him and continued on his way, dodging one by one the villagers who wanted to stop him. Finally, when she was ready to jump, she passed Nojiko, who did nothing to stop her. Instead, his sister only smiled while whispering to him.

" Good luck, sister. "

Nami's jump was spectacular. However, despite the gap that separated her from the boat, she managed to land on the latter, to the delight of several members of the crew.

" We can go, Luffy. " She assured.

" Awesome. " Rejoices Luffy. " You have to toast and celebrate! We welcome three companions at once. "

Then, turning towards the island, Nami ends up lifting her T-shirt, in order to knock down all the wallets that contained it.

" But that … ? " Wondered Genzo. " My wallet ! "

" Dirty little thief. " The villagers roared.

" Everyone, goodbye. " Nami greeted them, waving at them.

" Dirty little snot, don't see you again. "

" Give us back our money. "

" Goodbye, Nami. "

" Thank you for everything.

" Take care of yourself. "

" My god, Nami has not changed. " Lucy noticed. " Always as thief! "

And to prove it, Nami turned in a flash and clapped Raynare's hand as she prepared to pick up a wallet.

" Hands off. "

" Hey, I could at least take one. " Retorted the fallen angel. " I saved your village! You can share! "

" Do you really want to talk about sharing when I know very well that you stole a huge chest from Arlong Park? " Nami asked him, with a wicked smile.

Raynare immediately swallowed and turned to Lucy. Strangely, the blonde flees her gaze, while pretending to be innocent.

" We have a boat. " Suddenly noticed Luffy, sitting on the bow head. " The Grand Line card, a crew and a navigator! So, this time, I can shout it loud and clear! On the way to Grand Line! "

" Yeah! " Cried his friends.

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew ?**

**Before Shells Town : Raynare ( Highschool DxD ) / Lucy Heartfilia ( Fairy Tail )**

**Arc Shells Town : Roronoa Zoro**

**Arc Kuro : Usopp**

**Arc Baratie : Sanji / Gin**

**Arc Arlong : Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Arc Drum : Chopper**

**Arc Alabasta : Nico Robin / ? / ? / ?**

**Arc Skypiea : ?**

**Arc Enies Lobby : Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby : ?**

**Arc Thriller Bark : Brook**

**Arc Punk Hazard : ?**

**Arc Dressrosa : ? / ?**

**Arc Wano Kuni : Jinbei / ?**

**Arc Post Wano Kuni : ?**

**Arc Battle Teach : ?**


	38. Pirates wanted? On the way to Loguetown

" Sanji ! " Begged Luffy. " Only one. "

" No way. " Retorted Sanji. " Nami-swan charged me with the security of his mandarins! So, no way you touch it! "

Seeing him busy with Luffy, Johnny and Yosaku crawled behind him, before finding themselves in front of the trees. However, hardly had they had time to reach out to pick a fruit when they saw Sanji right in front of them.

" Can I help you ? "

And before they could speak, Sanji sent them flying with a kick. Then, turning to Nami, he cried out.

" Nami-swan, you don't have to worry! Your knight is there for you! "

" Thank you, Sanji-kun. " Nami said, while reading a newspaper.

Lying a little further, Raynare opened one eye, before smiling playfully. Then transforming, to take its form of Yuuma, the girl ends up displaying her shy face, while asking.

" Sanji-kun, could I have a tangerine, please? "

" Of course, Raynare-sama. " Assured the cook immediately, hastening to pick several fruits. " I'll pick you the best tangerines there is. "

" Dumbass. " Roared Nami, seeing him do it.

" Decidedly, you know how to lead it with a stick. " Usopp announced, while creating new marbles.

" Sanji is a man who is both serious and simple at heart. " Lucy said, while rubbing her keys with a rag.

Then, while Nami was reading her newspaper, she saw two papers falling to the ground.

" Hum? " She wondered, picking up one of them.

Suddenly widening her eyes, she cried out.

" IMPOSSIBLE ! "

" What? " Wanted to know Gin while he was training how to use his tonfa. " Are we under attack ? "

" Who has it, Lucy-chan? " Sanji asked, running to her.

And while everyone ran around her, Lucy ends up presenting them with a wanted poster: that of Luffy.

" Monkey D. Luffy… " Could read Nami. " Wanted dead or alive for ... 30 million berrys ? "

" What? " Surprised the captain. " I'm ... wanted? But it's too great! Hahaha! Did you hear ? Your captain has a bonus on his head! I'm famous now! "

" Gosh, no one has ever reached such a price in all history in the East Blue area. " Announced Yosaku.

" Luffy-aniki! You set a record. " Johnny assured.

" Hey, why is Luffy the only one wanted? " Wanted to know Sanji. " It is not fair that he is the only celebrity on the crew! "

" In fact, I think someone else is wanted. " Lucy retorted, taking the second piece of paper from the floor.

Looking at the latter, she widened her eyes again, before presenting him.

" Research dead or alive, for the sum of 9 million berrys ... Raynare, the fallen angel! "

" What? " The angel wondered.

" Nezumi must have had time to report on you and his attack before being arrested." Nami understood, remembering that Raynare had broken the colonel's nose. " Assaulting a navy guy is a serious crime, even if he was corrupt! "

" How it is wanted. " Roars Zoro. " Luffy, I understand! But no question that Raynare becomes a bigger threat than me, in the eyes of the world! "

" Oh ? Would you be jealous, my poor little Zoro? " Raynare asked him, with a mocking smile. " You have to believe that, compared to me, the gorilla that you are can never surpass the superb angel that I am! "

" Grrr! Stupid crow! "

Then, looking at his wanted poster, with greater interest, Raynare ends up smiling with pride. This wanted notice meant something: that it was becoming more powerful. Yes, to succeed in her quest, she had to get even stronger.

Looking at Luffy, laughing while brandishing his photo, Raynare noticed.

"**Maybe I would never be as strong as Luffy ...!** **However, I can still become the strongest woman in the world! Yes, my name will be heard worldwide!** "

" So, that now makes two people who have a bonus. " Understood Lucy.

" Three. " Gin replied. " My head is priced for 12 million berrys. "

" We therefore have a podium. " Understood Yosaku. " Well played guys ! "

Nevertheless, he got hit on the head, while Nami roared.

" How should we rejoice at this news? Everyone, listen to me carefully! The greater the number of people sought on this boat, the more reason the Navy will have to chase us! From now on, we will always have to be on our guard! "

" The Navy will not be our only enemy. " Retorted Zoro. " Pirate hunters will also be chasing us! And other hackers may also target us to eliminate the competition! Let's not forget that there is only one place for the title of pirate king! "

Immediately, several people stopped rejoicing, understanding that their two companions were right.

" MONKEY D. LUFFY ! "

Advancing towards them, a Navy ship in very poor condition appeared, with an old acquaintance at its port.

" Do you remember me ? I am Fullbody! Cried the captain of the boat! You're a pirate now wanted, so I'll stop you there! "

" Who is he ? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" The moron responsible for the fact that we had to work at Baratie. " Raynare reminded him.

" That fool ? " Sanji wondered.

" As if an incapable like him can stop us. " Zoro muttered.

Hearing this last sentence, Fullbody pointed to the crew, before ordering.

" Fire! "

Immediately, a cannon roars before sending a cannonball.

" HAAAA. " Horrified Usopp. " We are attacked! "

" Push! " Zoro ordered him, passing in front of everyone, while taking out his saber.

Making a simple gesture with the latter, he managed to cut the ball into two pieces which exploded further.

" What? " Fullbody wondered.

" Too much class, Aniki! " Johnny and Yosaku assured.

Wanting to be in the spotlight too, Raynare flew away before taking the cannon of the enemy ship as a target.

" I will detonate you in two seconds. "

However, before they could even make a move, the cannon exploded on its own.

" That … ? "

" It exploded? " Usopp wondered, with a drop of sweat behind his head.

" It was in such bad shape that it self-destroyed. " Nami noted.

" This boat is a real ruin. " Approved Lucy.

Clenching his fist, Fullbody roared.

" How dare you stand up to the Navy and degrade our boat? "

" We didn 't do anything. " Retorted Luffy and the others. " You humble yourself. "

" Attack me this ship. "

As soon as the warship hit the Going Merry, Fullbody and a dozen soldiers jumped onto the deck to attack the pirates in front of them. But hardly did they have time to take a step when multiple punches struck them in the faces, causing them to fall back.

" They are really weak. " Luffy noticed, putting his arms back in place.

" See little ...! " Fullbody growled, straightening up.

However, he quickly lost his courage, seeing two people standing in front of him.

" Hello, do you remember me? " Gin asked him.

" Do you want me to teach you good manners? " Wanted to know Sanji.

Seeing the two men giving him dark looks, Fullbody was afraid and took only half a second to jump into the water, followed by his men.

" Help ! Mom ! "

Letting himself fall back on the boat, Raynare affirmed.

" If the Navy has nothing better to offer us, I think we can sail without problems. "

" I am not sure. " Retorted Zoro. " It is the first time that we have been attacked! Usually, it was always us who stormed and surprised the enemy! The second I speak to you, I bet Luffy's head is now known throughout East-Blue! And this shabby soldier was only the first in a long list of people who will come to attack us! "

" AHHHHH! " Cried Yosaku. " I knew it was a bad plan to become a pirate! Johnny, how could you get me in there? "

Ignoring his friend's words, Johnny was just stamping his feet while he struggled to control his tremors. Certainly this story frightened him as much as Yosaku. Yet he was also the victim of another sensation: excitement.

Seeing this, Yosaku rushed towards Zoro.

" Aniki, what should we do? "

" Nothing. " Retorted Zoro, stretched out on deck. " Now that Luffy has a price on his head, we can't go back! So you might as well go to the end of our adventure! "

" Yeah, we're going on the Grand Line. " Luffy said.

" But before that, we will surely need equipment. " Said Nami. " So, we are going to stop over on an island ! Loguetown! "

" Lo… Loguetown? " Johnny and Yosaku were surprised.

" You know ? " Asked Luffy.

" Yes, of course ! It is the most famous island of all East-blue! "

" The island where all begins… " Usopp started.

" And where all ends ! " Gin adds.

" What does that mean ? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" This is the island where Gold Roger was born and died! " Nami taught him.

" Oh, a tourist place where Satan appeared. " Raynare understood.

Hearing this, Luffy made a broad smile appear on his face.

" I like it ! I want to see the place where the pirate king was executed! "

" No way ! " Johnny and Yosaku retorted. " Everything except Loguetown. "

" Why ? " Wanted to know Nami.

" You may know the island, but are you aware of the man who is the authority? " Yosaku asked them.

" He is a man feared by all the pirates of this sea! Rumors say he's even the most powerful man in all of East-Blue! Colonel Smoker, called '' the white wolf ''! "

" Smoker? " Repeat Lucy. " Is he a member of the Navy? Is he also a tyrant? "

" No idea ! However, it is the worst enemy of pirates! No chance to avoid the fight if he discovers our presence on his island! "

" I heard about it. " Said Gin. " Rumor has it that his incredible strength comes from a demon fruit! "

" A demon fruit user? " Frightened Usopp. " The question does not even place itself ! We are not going to LogueTown! "

" Yes. " Luffy replied. " I want to see the place of execution of the pirate king! "

" But Luffy… "

" It's an order from the captain. " Luffy replied. " Nami, head for Loguetown! "

" Yes. " She sighed, noting that her captain was too stubborn to change her mind.

" We bet how much more trouble we are going to get because of Luffy? " Wanted to know Raynare.

" Nothing at all. " Affirmed Zoro and Sanji. " We are bound to be in trouble. "

* * *

Showing a big smile, Alice couldn't help staring at the wanted notices of Luffy and Raynare.

" They got there! From now on, they are great pirates! "

" It's only a beginning. " Retorted Mihawk!. " A promising start, of course! But it's still just the beginning! The hardest part is still far ahead of them! "

Sulking in front of her skepticism, Alice ends up staring at the ocean in front of them, while it has already been a good week since they have been sailing at sea.

" When will we arrive ? "

" In three days. " Mihawk assured him. " Nevertheless, I made a little detour to see someone. "

" Hum? Who ? "

" Knowledge. "Simply stated Mihawk, while fixing an island in front of them!. " Someone who bet on Monkey D. Luffy's victory! And as soon as we are done, we will go where I live and I will train you! "

* * *

Growling in anger, a man had been lying in a boat in the middle of the ocean for over a week.

" The bastards. " Roared Kuro.

While he had lost to Luffy and lost consciousness, the former captain of the Black Cats crew had been placed in a boat by his former crew before being sent adrift, with no water, no food and no copper. Currently, he was hungry, thirsty and unable to move to any island.

However, he refused to give up. Although weak, he had the strength to dive an arm into the water to start paddling.

" I refuse to die. " He said. " Yes, I will survive and I will take revenge! I would find Monkey D. Luffy and kill him! "

A splashing noise was suddenly heard.

" Hum? " Kuro wondered, looking up.

Not far from him, also adrift, another boat was approaching him. Lying on his edge, a man of great stature seemed to be resting there.

"**A castaway ? "** Kuro wondered.

Thinking he was lucky, Kuro let his boat approach the other boat, and hoped to find something interesting there. However, as soon as he put his hand on the second boat, he backed up quickly. Hitting the wood, a huge ax failed to amputate it, while a large colossus stood up.

" Who are you, dirty thief? "

Freezing the newcomer, for a few seconds, Kuro couldn't help being surprised, recognizing the man.

" You? "

" You are alive ? " Morgan wondered, also recognizing Kuro.

Seeing the former captain of the Navy become angry, Kuro hastened to grab his weapons, while mocking.

" What astonishment! I am surprised to find you in such a situation! However, from what I could hear, you had the right to an important post after my so-called capture, Colonel Morgan! "

" Here firm. " Morgan ordered him. " This time, I'm going to kill you! And, as soon as this is done, I will set out to kill Mugiwara! "

" Mugiwara? " Kuro was surprised. " Wait, are you talking about Monkey D. Luffy? "

" What? You know him ? Do you know where he is? "

But before Koro could say a word, the two men turned their heads in the same direction, while they could see two boats coming towards them. The first was in the shape of a heart while the second waved a pirate flag with a huge red nose.

" Hum? A pirate ship? "

* * *

" LOGUETOWN. " Cried Luffy, jumping out of the Going Merry. Landing lower, he stared at the city in front of him, while asserting.

" I will finally see the place of execution. "

" Not so fast, Luffy. " Nami ordered him. " Don't forget what Johnny and Yosaku said! A powerful man is here and it is better not to start another catastrophe while we are on the verge of entering the Grand Line! "

" Do we really have to stay here? " Wanted to know Usopp, trembling with fear.

" I need new swords. " Zoro said.

" We are with you, Aniki. " Yosaku assured him. "From what we know, you still have a problem with your sense of direction! "

" Me, I need training equipment. " Raynare learned.

" Equipment ?" Lucy wondered.

" I have to get stronger. " Declared the fallen angel.

" Of course, I have to stock up on provisions. " Adds Sanji.

" It appeals to me. " Assured Gin. " So let's go taste the local specialties! I hope they have good rum! "

" As for me, I'm going to go shopping. " Said Nami. " Are you coming, Lucy? "

" That would be great. " Assured Lucy, remembering that she didn't have a lot of clothes with her. " But I'm going to leave with Raynare! If she buys dumbbells or whatever, she's going to need Virgo! "

" No need you come. " Raynare replied. " Just summon Virgo and tell him to come with me, that's all! "

" I don't really like knowing it alone with you. " Confessed Lucy.

" Do you really think I would do something to him in the city? " Raynare asked him. " Come on, trust me! Go and enjoy your day with Nami! "

Finding that she seemed to be sincere, Lucy ended up taking out her key, before invoking Virgo.

" Come to me, Virgo. "

Appearing immediately, the young servant stood up to Lucy.

" Hello, Princess ! "

However, her blase look disappeared the moment she saw Raynare. Immediately, a more illuminated look appeared on her face, as she cried out.

" Hello, Raynare-sama! "

"**Is it me where she escapes my control ?**" Wondered Lucy.

Seeing the girl appear, Sanji immediately exclaimed.

" Lucy-san, I too have a request! I want to spend my day with your splendid mermaid! "

" Out of the question ! " Retorted Lucy, who had even less confidence in Sanji than in Raynare. " Anyway, I doubt that Aquarius accepts! "

" Yeah, since everyone wants to visit the island, let's go! " Cried Luffy, running immediately.

" Wait, Luffy! " Wanted to stop Usopp.

Too late. The boy was already gone.

" Good, well, everyone goes shopping and let's meet where there will be a fight! Luffy will be there! "

" Okay ! "


	39. Meeting in Loguetown

" Everything is too expensive. " Growled Zoro, while looking inside a window. " 500,000 berrys for a saber? They want my ruin or what ? "

" It seems that this island is rarely frequented by pirates. " Yosaku explained to him as he walked with Zoro and Johnny.

" Yes, the presence of Smoker is enough to dissuade many crews from getting their supplies here! They prefer to avoid this island and go directly to the Grand Line! Suddenly, arms sellers do not have many customers. "

" If these pirates don't even want to fight this man, what do they hope to do on the Grand Line ? " Zoro wondered.

" Hey, you ! " A voice suddenly roars.

" Hum? " Said the trio, seeing two men facing a young woman.

" We recognize you, you are under the orders of Smoker, right? "

" Because of him, our captain is now in prison. "

" So what ? " Wanted to know the young woman.

" You make him regret his gesture, we will kill you and send you back to him in small pieces. "

" They want to kill her. " Understood Yosaku.

" Zoro-aniki! What must we do ? "

Suddenly, Zoro kicked the two men and propelled them forward.

" That … ? " wondered the duo, while finding themselves in front of the pirates.

" Hein? " Asked the thugs. " Who are you ? "

" ANIKI! " Johnny and Yosaku yelled, trying to find Zoro.

" These two lads are just a small fry. " Taught them Zoro. " If you want to go on the Grand Line, it is time for you to stop fleeing the fighting! Come on, fight! "

" What … ? "

" You want to be killed, too ? " Roared one of the pirates running towards them.

" No problem ! We will kill you. "

Seeing them rush on, the two former bounty hunters cried out in fear, before taking out their sabers.

* * *

Coming out of a shop, Raynare looked at a list of items to buy and scratched "dumbbells". Then she began to stretch while affirming.

" My purchases are going perfectly well. "

"Glad to hear it, Raynare-sama. " Virgo said, following her closely.

" It must be said that you are for a lot! Your ability to take as many objects in your dimension is of great help to me! Thanks again ! "

" Thank me punishing me again. " Virgo begged.

" I will think about it. "Raynare assured him, with a sadistic smile. "Truth be told, I love hearing your little moans, it makes me want to punish you even more! "

Hopping almost on the spot, Virgo showed a facet of her that few people had seen. She was excited to serve Raynare for punishment later.

" Tell me, Virgo! I just want to know! Who are you really? "

" What do you mean ? "

" You are a spirit of Lucy! But who created you? "

" The king of spirits. " Announced Virgo. " He gave birth to us and is watching over us! He is also entitled to make us disappear if we do not obey his demands. "

" And what does Lucy represent for you ? "

" Lucy is the owner of my key. " Assured Virgo. " She has the right to call on my services when she sees fit. "

" And are you happy? "

" Of course ! Compared to many masters I had before her, Lucy doesn't see me as an object put as a friend! She has always been nice to me! Even too much! "

" How much '' too much '' ? " Raynare asked him.

" She refuses to punish me. " Suddenly shouted Virgo, as if she was driving it inside her.

Immediately seeing dozens of people turn towards them, Raynare grabbed the servant before running into a small alley.

" You didn't have to shout it. "

But when the two girls stopped, Raynare was surprised to see a dozen people suddenly start to surround them, while displaying bad smiles.

" What is this about ? " Wanted to know the fallen angel.

" My cute, you are on our territory. "

" Your territory? "

" Yes ! My name is Gambia! My men and I are part of the famous Bartolomeo gang, the most feared of all the bandits in this city! If you want past, you have to pay a fee. "

" Barto…? I don't know. " Raynare said, with a mocking smile. " So you are his lackeys? How cute ! But apart from barking, what can you do? "

Stung to the quick, the bandits immediately pulled out their daggers and others, before targeting the two girls.

" I notice that there is a rebel! Great, if you have no money, we will settle for your body, my pretty. "

Finally losing her smile, Raynare mumbled.

" Virgo… "

" Aye! " Exclaimed the servant immediately.

In an instant, she disappeared into the ground, under the astonished gaze of the bandits.

" But that … ? "

Then, a second later, Virgo's hands came out of the ground and grabbed a man's legs. Barely able to scream, the bandit felt himself pulled down, until only his head remained protruding from the ground.

A few seconds later, another man suffered the same fate.

" What is happening ? "

" Pay attention ! She is under your feet. "

But while the bandits were looking down, none could see Raynare running towards them, before striking a powerful heel in the face of one of them. Then, she attacked the rest of the gang, while being seconded by Virgo.

In the end, she didn't even have to create a single spear to defeat this gang of pathetic thugs, in just a few minutes.

" You did a very good job, Virgo. " Raynare assured him, while pinching his cheek.

" Thank you, Raynare-sama. " Said the latter, blushing.

However, as the two girls were about to leave, a voice roared.

" No, but what's going on here? "

" Chief ! " Mumbled Gambia, seeing a man standing not far from him.

" Hum? " Raynare said, turning to the green haired man. " Here, the boss in person. "

" What happened here? " Roared the man, seeing his men on the ground. " Don't tell me these two girls knocked you down. "

" They're not normal, chief. "

" Yes, they have powers. "

" Powers ? "

Staring at Raynare, he started to rail before finally brandishing a large knife.

" We will see if you will do the malignant ones, once I have cut your throat. "

" Virgo, you can go. " Assured him when Raynare. " I'll take care of this guy. "

" Okay ! Good luck ! "

" What? " Bartolomeo wondered, seeing her disappear. " What is that ? "

Suddenly spreading its wings, Raynare flew into the sky, before descending at full speed towards the bandit, who could only howl.

* * *

" Wow, I'm in heaven. " Announced Sanji.

Turning his gaze in all directions, Sanji was in the middle of a market. However, instead of paying attention to the food, he preferred to pay a lot of attention to the pretty girls he could meet.

" Logue Town, what a charming town to be able to meet people. "

" What you flirt with girls don't bother me. " Said Gin, while eating a plate of meatballs. " Nevertheless, make at least an effort to buy food. "

" Shut up ! I'm in full concentration! Women are like food! They must be identified with the greatest care! "

" I am very happy to be a man. " Gin said.

" Wow, beauty. " Sanji cried suddenly, seeing a woman with black hair and wearing a cape, not far from them. " We must get to know you at all costs. "

Sighing then, Gin saw him run. Only being able to follow him, he ended up bumping into someone, who ordered him.

" Look where you go, fool. "

" Hey ! " Roars Gin, turning around. " Do you have a problem ? "

However, he was suddenly taken by a bad feeling, looking at the man who had pushed him. His instinct told him to watch out for this man. And then, seeing his face, Gin felt like he had seen him somewhere before.

" Captain… Kuro? "

However, in a flash, the man mingled with the crowd and disappeared from his field of vision. Trying to find him with his gaze, Gin finally noticed that the man had vanished.

" I hallucinated or what? "

Then, turning around, he finally joined Sanji, who had just been challenged by a woman.

* * *

Watching a scene, a crowd of people finally saw a pirate fall not far from the body of his comrade, while he was unconscious. Before them, pushing long exhalations, Johnny and Yosaku seemed to be exhausted, while they themselves had some wounds.

" It was believed that I was going to die. "

" Aniki is too cruel! We hadn't even warmed up. "

" Guys … " Said Zoro, approaching them.

" ANIKI ! " Roar the two men. " How did you dare? "

" I just wanted you to gain strength. "

" And so ? " Wanted to know Yosaku. " Are you proud of us ? "

" Of course not. " Retorted the swordsman. " You had a lot of trouble beating these buffoons! You will need a long training if you want to become powerful swordsmen! "

" What ? "

" Hey you ! " A voice suddenly cried.

Pushing aside Johnny and Yosaku in his path, the young woman whom the duo had saved, made the one who stood up in front of Zoro.

"I saw you ! Who are you to dare to push your friends towards pirates to force them to fight? "

" Hein? Who are you ? "

" Tashigi, member of the Navy. "

" Navy ? " Johnny and Yosaku were surprised.

For his part, Zoro pretended to go away, not finding it necessary to speak with this investigator.

" Hey, come back here. " Tashigi ordered him.

However, her foot suddenly tapped against a pebble and the poor woman lost her balance and fell forward. Hearing him fall, Zoro turned to see his glasses tapping his foot.

" Tsss. " He said, bending down to take them.

" My glasses. " Tashigi was frightened, tapping the ground. "Where are my glasses ? "

" Here, there they are. " Zoro growled, handing them to him.

However, as soon as Tashigi raised his face, the swordsman clenched his fist so hard that he broke the object.

" Kuina? "

" My glasses ! " Cried Tashigi, hearing the sound of broken glass.

" That … ? Damn, the dumpling! "

" Aniki? "

" These glasses are expensive. " Cried Tashigi. " I take you to kindly reimburse me. "

" That … ? I really don't have any money and I ... "

" Excuse our comrade. " Exclaimed Johnny, bending down before her.

" Yes, excuse Aniki! If you want, to reimburse you, we leave you these two pirates so that you can get the reward! "

Seeing them bow, Tashigi finally sighed wearily, before affirming.

" Good, considering the fact that you have defended me, I don't mind sponging this time. "

" Thank you. " Cried the duo.

" Nevertheless, don't take me back from sowing mayhem here. " Tashigi announced to Zoro.

" Since when I sowed mayhem? " Roared Zoro.

" Calm yourself, Aniki. " Yosaku cried, pulling him back.

" Yes, Aniki! Come with us ! We're going to buy new swords! "

* * *

" That dirty little bitch. " Zoro roared, while the trio entered an armory.

" Leave this girl! It is not worth it. "

" Look, the sabers seem to be of excellent qualities, here. " Yosaku remarked, while fixing a window. " You should find your happiness there! "

" My problem is the money. " Retorted Zoro, while going to the counter, where there was a sleeping man. " Hey, I want to buy two swords. "

Waking up with a start, the man seemed surprised when he saw Zoro, as if he did not expect to see a client today. But immediately he cried.

" Yes, welcome! Want two swords? No problems! I have countless articles to offer you! "

" What can I get for 100,000 berrys? " Wanted to know Zoro.

" 100,000…? " The seller was astonished. " For two swords? "

Appearing disappointed, he made his head, before simply pointing to a barrel with sabers.

" In this barrel, you will find old relics! I have nothing better to offer you for 100,000 berrys. "

" It's better than nothing. "

" Tsss! Amateur! "

However, looking at the sword Zoro had on his belt, he couldn't help but widen his eyes, recognizing him.

"**This saber ...! ****Impossible ! **"

" Uh ... say, could I watch your saber for a moment? "

" My saber? " Zoro wondered. " If you want ! "

Taking it then, the seller appeared shocked, examining the object.

"** It's a real ! ****It is one of the famous "Meitô"! Sabers so rare that you can rarely see one during a lifetime! If this broke guy is stupid, I may soon be the owner! **"

" This katana looks old enough to me. " He lied. " However, I like its design! Hey kid, how about selling it to me for 200,000 berrys? "

" What? You sell it? "

" Yes, that way you can leave with three sabers for 100,000 berrys! "

" No way ! This sword is not for sale. "

" Hold on ! I'm ready to go up to 300,000! No, 500,000! Or let's say,… 800,000! Think of the magnificent swords you could have with this money! "

" What's going on ? " Johnny asked, advancing towards them. " Are you trying to negotiate prices, Aniki? "

" No, this guy wants to buy my saber! At 800,000 berrys, it seems. "

" What? " Johnny wondered. " Oh, the scammer! Are you scamming? "

" Hein? "

" Johnny, rightly so. "Assured Yosaku. " Your saber is worth much more than that! It seems that its price exceeds ten million berrys. "

" Is that so ? " Zoro wondered.

" What do you take yourself for? " Roared the seller. " I all know swords and I know perfectly what I say! This old relic is certainly not worth…! "

" Hello ! Excuse me for disturbing you. "

" Hein? " The four men said, seeing a woman enter the shop.

However, the latter stopped, recognizing the customers of the store.

" You? "

" You? " The trio were surprised, when they saw Tashigi, who was sporting a new pair of glasses. " What are you doing here ? "

" The same thing as you! I come here for my saber! "

" Tsss! Bad luck ! " Said Zoro."

" Hey, I remind you that it was you who broke my glasses, earlier. "

" Excuse me, but these gentlemen and I were negotiating this saber. " Cried the seller. " Please wait your turn. "

" A sabre ? " Tashigi wondered.

Seeing Zoro's saber, Tashigi pushed the man aside, in order to observe him, with sparkling eyes.

" I don't believe that ! It's Wadô Ichimonji! "

" Ichimonji? " Zoro repeated.

" Yes ! It is undoubtedly one of the twenty-one legendary Oowaza-mono. "

Then taking out a small booklet, she ends up finding a detailed sheet of the sword in question.

" Here it is ! It is written that it is worth no less than 20 million berrys. "

" 20 millions ? " Yosaku wondered, before turning to the seller. " Dirty crook! "

" You must be ashamed for trying to swindle Aniki. "

" Shut up, dirty brat. " Roar the man. " How can I leave this famous Meitô in the hands of an amateur? Tsss, and then, drop it! Go get two swords and get out! "

" Yes, no need to complain. " Said Zoro, while going towards the barrel he had designated.

" But, Aniki…? This man wanted to rip off! "

" No serious! Anyway, even against 100 million berrys, I would never have wanted to sell my saber. "

" How did you do to get such a saber? " Wanted to know Tashigi.

" Hum? Let's say I received it from an old friend."

" Tsss, there is nothing in these barrels. " Johnny noticed, looking one by one at the sabers. " If you fight with them, they wouldn't last three seconds. "

" What are you going to do, Aniki? Are you still going to try? "

Suddenly grabbing a sword, Zoro looked surprised, feeling a strange malicious aura come out of it.

"**Um? ****This saber? " **He wondered, pulling it out of the barrel.

" This katana? " Tashigi was surprised. " It's Sandai Kitetsu! Unbelievable ! "

" A Kitetsu? " Yosaku was surprised. " So, do they exist for real? I always believed it was a legend! It seems that with one of them, a samurai managed to cut the head of a huge snake, in one fell swoop! "

" Are you sure it's worth 50,000 berrys? " Tashigi wondered.

Trembling then, the seller looked at them, with fear in his eyes. Then, finally, he retorted.

" No, it is not for sale! "

" What? " Roared Johnny. " Do you dare to rip off again, Aniki? If this saber was in this barrel, he has every right to buy it! "

" It's not about money! Roar the man! It's because ... It's because ... "

" It's a cursed saber. " Suddenly noticed Zoro.

" Hein? Was the seller surprised? How do you know ? "

" A cursed saber? " Repeat Yosaku. " Does that exist? How can you be sure? You can see it ? "

" No, I can feel it. " Zoro replied, in a tone that was both calm and serious.

" It's true that the Kitetsu are excellent katanas. " Approved the seller. " They are among the best swords in the world! However, unlike swords like the Meitô, these swords are known to be evil! Indeed, the swashbucklers who had the misfortune to handle them all suffered tragic fates and sudden and unexplained deaths! Not a single swashbuckler knowing the past of these swords would dare to use them! "

Hearing this, Johnny and Yosaku began to swallow.

" Too scary. " Assured the first.

" These sabers deserve to be locked in a trunk and thrown to the bottom of the Grand Line. " Adds the second.

" Because of having come close to death several times, its owner almost gave it to me. " Continued the seller. " However, I too wanted to get rid of this dirt before my curse hit me. "

" A saber… cursed? " Tashigi wondered.

For his part, Zoro was the only one to remain calm. Then finally, raising the sword in the air to better examine it, he ends up declaring.

" I like it ! I take it ! "

" What ? " Tashigi wondered.

" But, Aniki…? "

" And the curse? "

" You ... are you crazy? If I sell it to you and you get killed, it will be my fault. "

" I am ready to take the risk. " Zoro retorted, displaying one of his famous dismal smiles. " On the one hand, I have my good luck, and on the other, I have to fight the curse of this sword! Let's see who will win! "

Then, to everyone's surprise, he threw his saber in the air, which began to spin. Seeing him at a good height, Zoro closed his eyes and stretched out his arm so that it was found in the trajectory of the saber.

" ANIKI! "

" What are you doing ? " Wondered Tashigi.

" Stop that. " Ordered the seller, while seeing the saber fall. " This saber is a real razor blade! He'll cut your arm! "

However, to everyone's surprise, the saber continued to fall while spinning so that the blade went around Zoro's arm, without touching it.

Then seeing the blade cut a part of the ground, Tashigi Johnny and Yosaku ended up falling on their knees. For his part, Zoro said.

" I take it. "

" Who ... Who are you? " Wanted to know the seller, stepping back.

" Just someone looking for two exceptional swords. " Zoro simply assured him, while picking up Kitetsu and starting to search the barrels to get a new saber.

" One ... One second! " Suddenly cried the man, leaving his counter.

" ANIKI! You're completely nuts. " Roared Johnny. " What would you have done if this sword had cut your arm? "

" Hum? Well let's say that I would have had to practice the style with two swords. "

" Fool ! "

" Here's what you need. " Assured the seller, coming back running, with a saber. " The scabbard is covered with a long mosaic, lacquered in black! As for the blade, its wire is as sharp as a razor! It's a Ryu Waza Mono: the Yubashiri! My shop is not very large, but this saber is an exceptional weapon! I give it to you ! "

" Again a scam or a cursed saber? " Wanted to know Johnny and Yosaku.

" Shut up ! This sword is perfect. "

" No need to give me his detailed sheet. " Retorted Zoro. " I certainly cannot afford to buy it. "

" No need for money! I give it to you ! I give it to you for daring to rip you off earlier! "

Suddenly smiling, he said.

" I was completely wrong on your account! You are far from being a buffoon so please bring this sword with you and allow it to use all of its capabilities. "

" Seriously? " Yosaku and Johnny were surprised.

Staring at the man, Zoro ends up smiling, while asking.

" Yubashiri? Tell me more. "

* * *

" AHHHHH! I feel much better with three sabers on my belt. " Assured Zoro, watching his new purchases.

" We can say that you are very lucky, aniki. " Johnny noticed.

" It is true ! Who would have thought that you could find two blades so rare in this store! To say that this seller wanted to swindle your saber, at the start! "

" It is sure that these blades have very powerful. " Approved Zoro. " However, weapons are not everything! The swordsman must also be powerful enough to handle them! "

Then turning to the duo, he cried out.

" You have an interest in training too! Now, on the Grand Line, meeting the weak will be very rare! Be tough if you don't want to die. "

" You are right. " Johnny approved. " However…! "

Suddenly looking at the sky, he confessed.

" Who knows if we will get there? "

" Hum? What are you talking about ? "

" Reach the power of Luffy-aniki! Yes, I would love to have his strength and his powers! In fact, I'm jealous of Luffy, Lucy and Raynare! The three of them ate devil fruit! And, in truth, I have always wanted to eat one! No matter which! I always thought that I could become a superman! "

Smiling then, he finally affirmed.

" Here, these fruits are rare! However, it is not the same thing on Grand Line! There are more of them there! And that's my dream! Eat a demon fruit. "

" Tsss! As if you were the only one with a dream. " Yosaku replied. " What I want is to train again and again to become stronger, without the help of anything! And one day you will see! Yes, I will be strong enough to defeat a high ranking naval officer, all on my own! "

" In this case, I'm counting on you. " Zoro said, starting to walk again. " Don't be ashamed of Luffy. "

" Yes ! "

* * *

" Finally new clothes. " Gladly Lucy, while carrying various bags. " My wardrobe will finally look like something. "

" Nothing like an afternoon with girls to forget all the hassles that Luffy can bring us! "

" Speaking of him, I really hope he will be able to find his way back to Going Merry! "

" As long as there is no problem in the city, it is because it stands still. " Nami assured him. " And that's good. "

" I have a three scoop ice cream! " Suddenly affirmed a little girl.

Passing between the two women, she wore a broad smile as she held her precious ice cream in her hands. Looking at her for a few seconds, Lucy began to smile, while affirming.

" This city looks nice! Not the shadow of a pirate or a tyrant to spoil the lives of the inhabitants! I could enjoy myself here. "

However, her smile disappeared when she heard a big "Splash". Running without looking in front of her, the young girl had hit herself against someone and had crushed her ice cream against her pants.

" That … ? "

" Colonel Smoker? " Suddenly cried the voice of the father of the child.

" Colonel… Smoker? " Nami repeated, looking at the man in front of her.

" The man Johnny and Yosaku told us about! " Understood Lucy.

Turning around, Smoker showed a look that was familiar to the two women. He had the same carnivorous look as Zoro, during a fight. This man could kill anyone at any time.

" Hum? " He said, looking down to see the ice on his pants and the child responsible for it.

" My ice cream. " Sobbed the girl.

" Sorry for that. " The father of the child apologized. " Sorry! Sorry! "

Appearing to ignore him, Smoker put his hand in his jacket pocket. Eyes wide, thinking that he was going to pull out a gun, Lucy started to run towards him. She had already encountered enough bad soldiers to know that one of them could kill a child.

" Lucy? "

"**He will kill the child !**" Lucy thought, remembering Morgan's behavior in Shell Town.

However, it stopped dead in an instant. Crouching in front of the child, Smoker had taken out a coin which he handed to him.

" Sorry! Looks like my pants ate your ice cream! Go get yourself a five scoop ice cream with that money. "

" What … ? " Lucy wondered, then seeing him leave.

" Thank you, Colonel. " Cried the father of the child.

" Thank you, sir smoker. " Said the child.

" Phew! " Said Nami, joining Lucy. " Fortunately, there are good soldiers among the members of the Navy! It's a good thing for us! If this guy enforces order on this island, Luffy will have no reason to fight him. "

" I am surprised. " Confessed Lucy.

Then suddenly she ends up dropping her bags, before following Smoker.

" Hey, what are you doing? "

" I want to see what the most powerful man in all East-Blue can do. " Taught him the blonde. " Don't worry, nothing will happen to me! "

" But, Lucy… "

Too late. Seeing her friend leave, Nami growled, before picking up her bags.

" She will owe me money for that. "

* * *

Rushing into town, Lucy eventually returns to the port. And barely did she arrive at the latter, when she saw a column of smoke rising in the air, before striking what looked like a band of pirates.

" That … ? "

Finding themselves prisoners of the smoke, the men could only debate this in vain, before being tied up and chained. In a few minutes, a good thirty pirates were captured by a single person, whose body, apart from his arm transformed into smoke, had not moved a millimeter.

" How ? " Wondered Lucy. " Can he turn his body into smoke? "

" Good work, colonel. " A soldier congratulated him. " Thanks to you, Monkey D. Luffy has been neutralized! "

" Tsss, are you blind or stupid? " Smoker asked, staring at the pirate captain. " It is impossible that the head of this weak is worth 30 million berrys! It's not Monkey D. Luffy! "

Then feeling a presence behind his back, he turned in an instant, in the direction of Lucy who had hidden behind a wall.

" Go out of your hiding place and show yourself. "

Immediately raising her hands in the air, Lucy stepped out of her hiding place, while affirming.

" Hey, I did nothing. "

" Who are you ? Are you a pirate ? "

" Not at all ! I was watching you, that's all. "

" See me? " Surprised Smoker.

" Yes ! I just wanted to see what the most powerful man in East-Blue looked like! "

" Amazing, the colonel has a beautiful fan ! " Giggles a soldier, while nudging Smoker. " You are really lucky, Colonel! "

Hitting him on the head, Smoker finally took a step towards Lucy, before looking at her.

" Few people dare come to see me and even less when I arrest pirates! So, either you are courageous, or you observe me for another reason. "

" Uh, I ...! " Mumbled Lucy.

" Sorry my wife, colonel. " Suddenly apologized a man, taking Lucy's arm. " She has always been too curious! "

" Loke? " Lucy wondered, recognizing her spirit.

" It's time to go back, honey. " Announced the spirit of the lion, forcing it to pretend to leave.

Observing him, Smoker shrugged before asserting.

" Circulate quickly! It is not a spectacle! "

" Right now. " Loke assured him, taking Lucy with him.

However, unable to help turning around, Lucy cried out.

" I am reassured ! "

" Uh? "Surprised Smoker, turning around.

" I'm reassured that the Navy has, in its ranks, men like you who respect justice! Continue like that ! "

Then the couple left, under the astonished look of Smoker. To tell the truth, he was so surprised by Lucy's words that he took a deep breath and began to cough. Seeing him do so, two soldiers looked at each other before smiling and pointing at the colonel.

" It's love at first sight. "

" Me too, I would very much like a pretty girl to approach me! "

However, seeing the glare that Smoker threw them, the two soldiers immediately turned and began to seize the pirates to take them to prison.

* * *

" Damn it, Lucy! " Affirmed Loke. " This time, you were a little oblivious! "

" Sorry! " Apologized Lucy. " I just wanted to be curious! However, I am forced to admit that this man perhaps deserves his title of the most powerful man in East-Blue! The way he captured these pirates was incredible! "

" Tsss, I could beat him with my eyes closed. " Loke retorted, disliked that Lucy complimented another man than him.

Suddenly narrowing his gaze, he went into a fighting position, under Lucy's surprised gaze.

" What's up ? "

Following her gaze, Lucy suddenly widened her eyes, seeing a large colossus, not far from them, walking among the crowd. Despite the huge cloak he was wearing Lucy managed to recognize the iron frame at the level of his jaw, which she had already seen before.

" Morgan? But what is he doing here? "

Hearing her first name, the man turned to the blonde, before showing surprise in his eyes. Immediately, he put a hood on his head, before leaving quickly.

Seeing him flee, Loke declared.

" You bet how much he escaped from prison? "

" In this case, it must be captured again! "

" Leave it. " Loke advised him. " You have just met a man completely capable of capturing him! And then, if you fight him and he reveals that you are friends with Luffy, you will be in trouble! "

" Yes, but … ! "

" Lucy! " Exclaimed Nami, running towards her. " Don't leave me alone anymore! "

" Nami, I think we have a problem. "

" A problem ? "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew ?**

**Before Shells Town : Raynare ( Highschool DxD ) / Lucy Heartfilia ( Fairy Tail )**

**Arc Shells Town : Roronoa Zoro**

**Arc Kuro : Usopp**

**Arc Baratie : Sanji / Gin**

**Arc Arlong : Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Arc Drum : Chopper**

**Arc Alabasta : Nico Robin / ? / ? / ?**

**Arc Skypiea : ?**

**Arc Enies Lobby : Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby : ?**

**Arc Thriller Bark : Brook**

**Arc Punk Hazard : ?**

**Arc Tesoro : ?**

**Arc Dressrosa : ? / ?**

**Arc Wano Kuni : Jinbei / ?**

**Arc Post Wano Kuni : ?**

**Arc Battle Teach : ?**


	40. The new Buggy's crew !

"Grrr! Dirty little plague." Roared Bartolomeo. " If I had too powers, I would have crushed you like vermin."

"Huh?" Raynare said, glaring at him.

Immediately, the bandit and his men remained silent, while each of them bore large wounds. Raynare, in a few seconds, had beaten their chief and made them his lackeys to carry his new purchases, while being happy to rummage in their pockets to take their money.

"Ah, what a beautiful afternoon." She declared.

"We will take revenge!" Bartolomeo retorted.

"But yes, I believe you! A little thug like you has no chance against the superior being that I am! Ah, how good it feels to feel powerful! Well, that's not all, but I hope we are going well in the right direction! "

"The gallows is over there." Assured him Gambia! Besides, we can see it!

Indeed, arriving in a large square, Raynare ends up seeing the building in front of her, place where Gold D. Roger.

"So this is the place where the former pirate king died! Hopefully Luffy doesn't experience the same fate! I could almost complain! "

"Hey, look on the scaffold." Cried someone.

Then pointing to the structure of his finger, he allowed everyone to see the silhouette of Luffy, standing on the most famous gallows.

"But who is this guy?"

" A young man who thinks he's allowed everything! "

Lending little interest to the crowd, Luffy began to inspect the surroundings, from the top of his perch, while affirming.

" So, this is the last sight that Gold Roger could see? This is so cool ! I can't believe he died here over twenty years ago. "

Seeing him in turn, Raynare couldn't help but hit his forehead, while grumbling.

" Why does he always have to stand out?

" It's the first time I see someone on this gallows. "Gambia said.

" Tsss, what a fool. " Bartolomeo said, while looking at Luffy. " What is this guy trying to prove apart from a high level of stupidity? "

" Hey, you. " An officer suddenly exclaimed, while addressing Luffy. " Get down from there immediately! "

" Huh? " Said Luffy, looking down. " But why ? "

" This building is under the jurisdiction of the world government! It is a historic monument which must in no case be degraded! Get down from there immediately if you don't want me to stop you! "

" Pfff, spoilsport. " Said Luffy, wondering whether or not he was going to obey.

However, before being able to make a choice, everyone was shocked to see the officer being knocked out by a huge club.

" Finally, I find you Monkey D. Luffy. " Rejoices a woman in front of him.

" Huh ? " Luffy wondered.

Seeing the newcomer, Raynare stared at her for a few moments, while her face was unknown to him. Still, the gun and the hat she had meant something to her. Since arriving in this world, she had met only one person with the same weapon as her.

" And I also see that your girlfriend is here! Noticed the newcomer, while directing her gaze to Raynare.

"Does she know me?" It's impossible … ! unless this woman is…! "

" Who are you ? " Wanted to know Luffy, who had no idea who the woman was.

" Hum? Don't tell me you forgot my beautiful face. " She cried, in a slightly sad tone.

" Wow! What a beauty. " Said one of Bartolomeo's men.

" She is magnificent. "

" Chef, we must kidnap her at all costs! "

"Hmm?" Her boss, who was not very interested in the beauties of this woman! Tsss, I have never been interested by women. "

" Are you gay ? "

" Shut up ! "

Thinking, meanwhile, Luffy ends up admitting.

" I don't remember meeting a woman like you! Who are you at the end? "

" Me, I remember you very well. " Retorted Alvida. " You are the first man who dared to call me ugly and then hit me at the same time! "

" Huh ? Did I hit you? When? "

" Luffy. " Cried Raynare suddenly, advancing towards him. " This person is Alvida! "

Smiling, being glad that Raynare remembered her, Alvida looked surprised when Luffy wanted to know.

" Who is Alvida? "

" The big whale that mistreated Coby! "

" Ah, yes ! " Said Luffy, remembering this woman. " Wait, what? "

Looking at Alvida, he stared at her for a long time before looking at the whole place. Finally, after inspecting each face of the people around him, he wanted to know.

" Bah, where is she? "

" It's me, moron. " Roared Alvida.

Suddenly, facing him, Raynare created a spear of light.

" I don't know what you want, let alone how you managed to lose so much weight, but I advise you to leave this island immediately! "

" Oh ? What if I refuse? "

Immediately, the spear of light was thrown at her. Seeing her coming, Alvida only smiled, seeing no need to defend herself. Indeed, barely touched the end of her skin that the lance found itself deflected and touched a fountain which it destroyed in an instant.

" What ? " Raynare wondered.

" I ate the Sube-Sube no mi! The fruit of skiing! Thanks to this, my body has become so smooth that any object slips on it! "

" A fruit of the devil? Is that what made you? "

" What are you talking about ? " Alvida asked him. " I only lost my freckles, that's all! "

" Are you kidding? You have lost at least a hundred pounds. "

On the one hand Raynare was impressed by this, but also extremely jealous. She couldn't believe that a simple fruit could have made this woman so beautiful.

Then, suddenly, the fallen angel backed away in time, while an explosion was felt, where it was two seconds earlier. Returning to Bartolomeo and the others, she was surprised to see the explosion, while a group of men took advantage of being hidden by the smoke to arrive in the square.

" Eh eh ! I hope you like the special Baggy Ball! "

Recognizing that voice, Raynare groaned slightly as capes began to fly.

" Here is the hour of my great return! Exclaimed Baggy! Time for the big Buggy, the clown to shine! Hahaha! "

" You? " Luffy wondered.

" Mugiwara, I could never forgive you for what you did to me. " Affirmed Buggy. " You dared to humiliate me and make me suffer! Since the day of my defeat, my men and I have been wandering all over the East Blue Islands to find you for the sole purpose of revenge! Your last hour has come! "

Staring at him for a few moments, Luffy began to think, before saying.

" I recognize your face but I no longer remember your name! What is it already? Boggy? Baggu? Bombai? Ah yes, ... Bambi! "

" Bambi? Are you kidding me ? " Roar the clown. " Are you as stupid as the last time, stupid Mugiwara? "

" These ... It's Buggy. " The suddenly recognized a man.

" What ? The pirate Buggy, the clown? "

" Shit, this guy is dangerous. "

" Flee, quickly! They are pirates. "

Then taking flight, the crowd tried to move away as quickly as possible from the place where a massacre would soon take place. However, they stopped the second the Buggy pirates pointed their weapons at them.

" I don't recommend running away" Giggles the clown. " Otherwise, I will have to show you how cruel I am! And then, I would need an audience to attend my revenge! "

" I know. " Cried Luffy suddenly. "You are Buggy. "

" It is only now that you remember my first name? " Roars Buggy. " Cabaji! "

Immediately, a figure fell from a roof before landing on the gallows. Armed with a wooden board, he managed to wedge Luffy's head under it, making him unable to move.

" What? "

" Hello, Mugiwara. " Greeted Cabaji, while sitting on the board. " How is your friend Roronoa Zoro? "

" But what a moron. " Raynare mumbled, seeing Luffy being captured so stupidly. "Definitely, it should always be watched! "

Getting ready to fly to rescue him, Raynare heard a cry of agony behind him.

" Hum? " She said, turning around.

Being cut, three Bartolomeo men fell to the ground with horrible wounds as a figure seemed to pass between them, at high speed.

Recognizing this attack, the fallen angel immediately flew away, dodging in extremis five claws which threatened to lacerate it.

" The… Guys? " Bartolomeo wondered, seeing his men fall to the ground.

" Hey, who are you? " Wanted to know a bandit, seeing a man standing before them.

" But ... this guy ... " Another man feared.

" You? " Raynare wondered.

" Fallen Angel. " Said a man, while using the palm of his hand to wind up his glasses. " I've dreamed of killing you and your friends for a long time. "

" Kuro. "

" Hein? What is he doing there? " Luffy wondered, seeing him too.

" Mugiwara! " Then roared another voice.

Arriving in turn, a colossus with an ax in place of his arm made his appearance near Buggy.

" The guy with the ax. " Luffy wondered, recognizing Morgan.

Seeing several enemies that Luffy had once struck down, Raynare remained in the air, while wanting to know.

" What are you all doing here? "

" It seems that we all share a common point. " Taught him Buggy. " We want Mugiwara's head. "

" I must admit that we met in many strange circumstances. " Affirmed Kuro, while remembering how his path had crossed that of Morgan's boat, before that of Buggy's boat. " At the start, I was not really excited about cooperating with this imbecile, but, I must admit that taking my revenge on Mugiwara was too strong! "

" Me, I still don't like this idea. " Admitted Morgan, while glaring at Kuro. " If I teamed up with you, it's just to have a chance to see Mugiwara die! Nothing more ! Once done, be sure that I will kill you! "

" Try it, if you are able, imbecile! But, weak as you are, you will not have a chance to touch me before I kill you! "

" Repeats, asshole. "

" Guys, calm down. " Advised them Buggy. " Let's not forget that an audience is watching us! Come on, don't shame your captain! "

Hearing this last word, Kuro and Morgan turned to him and quickly cut or slash him. However, as when they met Buggy, the clown only smiled, while his body was fragmented into several pieces.

" I have already told you ! What you do is useless! My power protects me from any swordsman! In front of them, I am invincible. "

" Grrr! "Said Morgan. " I would never consider you my captain! Don't take your dreams for reality ! "

" Whatever! " Said Buggy. " Just stop the least annoyance from accomplishing my revenge! "

Soaring away, the parts of his body eventually reach the scaffold. Then rebuilding, Buggy took the place of Cabaji.

" This time, you are a dead man, Mugiwara. "

* * *

(Meeting point of the crew (all the crew are present except Zoro, who was lost -, Luffy and Raynare))

" Luffy is late. " Growled Sanji, tapping his foot.

" It's not good. " Suddenly noticed Nami, staring at his barometer. " The air pressure is falling. "

" Which means ? " Lucy asked him.

" A storm is approaching. "

" Hein? "Johnny wondered, looking at the sky. "However, there is not a single cloud. "

" Are you sure your thing works, Sister-nami? " Wanted to know Yosaku. " It may be broken. "

" No. " Sanji retorted, seeing the smoke from his cigarette being chased by a draft. " I too am starting to find the wind strange! "

" We must get to the port as soon as possible. " Cried Nami.

" Is it that urgent? " Usopp asked him.

" Hey ! " Cried Zoro suddenly, walking towards them.

" Zoro-aniki ! " Look forward to Yosaku. " Where have you been ? "

" Huh ? What are you talking about ? I was walking around until you got lost! I'm just looking for you! "

" It was you who got lost. "

" Zoro, do you know where Luffy and Raynare are? " Lucy asked him.

" Hum? No, no idea! But knowing Luffy, he had to run towards the gallows. "

" Better to go get them. " Gin said. " If a storm arises, we must leave as soon as possible! The longer we stay here, the greater the chance that the Navy will end up taking our ship! "

Suddenly, hearing what sounded like a thunderclap, he looked up to see big black clouds coming.

" No, but I dream? "

" A storm is coming. " Assured Nami. " And a big one. "

" Pirates! " Suddenly shouted a man, running in the streets of Loguetown. " Pirates are gathered on the place of the gallows. "

" Pirates? " Surprised the small group, while seeing stop not far from them to shout.

" The Buggy's crew is here! "

" Buggy? " Zoro wondered.

" And he is not alone. " Continued the man. " From what I could see and hear, he is in the company of Alvida, the steel club, the former pirate captain Kuro and even the former colonel Morgan, the ax man! "

" Ku… Kuro? " Usopp wondered. " Is he on this island? But why ? "

" Many of our former enemies are here. " Nami understood, swallowing.

" And the worst part is that Buggy is about to execute the pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. "

For once, Johnny and Yosaku opened their mouths wide, while Lucy widened her eyes.

" WHAT ? "

" That moron. " Roared Nami.

" Let's go quickly. " Zoro ordered.

" We're following you. " Sanji and Gin assured, running behind him.

* * *

" Smoker-san. " Called a man, while looking at the place of the gallows, with binoculars. " There is no possible doubt! Among these pirates is Kuro, a former great East Blue pirate! I thought he was dead! "

" You're not the only one. " Assured Smoker, biting harder in his cigar. "And I also see this idiot Morgan! As well as… Monkey D. Luffy ! "

" It looks like he's going to get killed. " Tashigi noticed.

" Tsss! " Finally said smoker. "In the end, this imbecile is nothing different from other pirates. "

" Smoker-san, should we launch the attack? " Asked a soldier.

" No, let's leave this stupid clown! If we attack now, Monkey D. Luffy could potentially run away! When we know for sure of his death, we will attack at that time! This will make one less threat to fight! Once done, circle Buggy, Kuro and everyone else! I don't want any pirate to leave this island alive, understand? "

" Heard. "

* * *

Far from understanding that he was as much in danger as Luffy, Buggy sneered at the fact that he was going to kill the man who had dared to humiliate him some time ago.

" Monkey D. Luffy! For having the misfortune to irritate me, I condemn you to the death penalty! All of you, watch carefully! This is going to be an execution you will not soon forget. "

" Awesome. " So rejoice Luffy. " It is the first time that I see an execution. "

" Imbecile! " Roared Buggy. " You're the one who's going to be executed. "

" What? You're kidding ? "

" Of course not, stupid. "

" Tsss. " Said Kuro, watching the scene. " With me, it would have been resolved in two seconds! Why all this staging? "

Looking around, he did his best to cover the bottom of his head with his clothes so as not to be recognized. He didn't want his face to be in the next Loguetown newspapers!

" Oh ? Are you afraid of the Navy. " Giggles Morgan, who was not afraid of being recognized, because of being already wanted. " There is no saying, you have become a real wimp. "

" Repeats, asshole. "

Suddenly, Raynare's silhouette could be seen flying over them, while she flew straight towards the gallows.

" That Luffy fool! Someone must always be there to watch him. "

However, as she was about to attack Baggy, she was forced to dodge a figure that nearly collided with her. Raynare saw her crashing against the roof of a house, eventually grimacing, recognizing the person who had tried to attack him.

" Bull. "

" Happy to see you again, fallen angel. " Assured Buggy's lieutenant, putting his helmet back on his head. " I will be able to take my revenge on you, today and now! "

" Tsss! Didn't you understand your lesson last time? "

Suddenly, hearing the sound of lightning, Raynare was surprised to see the sky darken in just a few seconds.

" Hum ? "

" What's the problem with the sky? " Wanted to know Cabaji.

Suddenly turning around, he managed in extremis to block the blade of a dagger with his saber.

" That ? "

" Band motherfuckers. " Roared Bartolomeo. " I don't care if you're pirates! You will pay for what you did to my guys! To attack ! "

Immediately, the rest of his gang started running towards Buggy's men and a battle began to take place.

* * *

" What's going on ? " Wanted to know Smoker, seeing the pirates fighting against the Bartolomeo gang. "Who are these fools? "

" It's about Bartolomeo and his men. " A soldier taught him. " It's a bunch of little thugs. "

" Grrr! This will further complicate our task. "

* * *

" How could the sky darken so quickly, sister-nami? " Yosaku asked, helping Usopp carry the tuna-elephant with Johnny.

" No idea ! I have never seen that ! All I can say is that this is going to be the biggest storm we have ever seen! If the Vogue Merry leaves its location because of the wind, know that we will have no chance of finding it! However, that is not what worries me! If the Navy learns that pirates are on this island, they will surely try to capture them, or else take possession of the port! "

" If they confiscate Vogue Merry, we will have no chance of leaving the island. " Understood Lucy.

" No, Vogue Merry. " Usopp panicked, accelerating.

By the way, he ran so fast that Johnny and Yosaku suddenly fell. And yet Usopp had no trouble overtaking the girls while carrying the huge fish alone.

" What … ? "

" Is it a superman or what? "

* * *

" Buggy…! called him Luffy.

" Hum ? "

" I don't know what I did to you wrong, but I promise I won't do it again. So can you spare me? "

" Bastard ! Of course not ! "

Then, pointing to the crowd surrounding the gallows, he exclaimed.

" Look! There is almost a crowd watching your last moments! Don't you have something to say to them? Unless, of course, you are afraid of fear! Hahaha! "

Nevertheless, he stopped laughing, the moment he saw Luffy puff up his cheeks, before starting to shout loudly.

" Me, Monkey D. Luffy… I will be the king of pirates. "

At that moment there was an enormous silence. Whether it was the crowd, Baggy, Bartolomeo's crew and his men, or Raynare, everyone remained motionless.

" The… King of pirates? " Bartolomeo wondered.

" Grrr! " Suddenly roared Morgan. "What does this gnat say as stupidity? "

Suddenly feeling a strong draft, Kuro raised his face to the sky to see the clouds forming above the gallows, in a very strange way.

" What happens at the end? " He wanted to know, looking all over the place.

Suddenly, his gaze fell on a roof, where the silhouette of a navy soldier could be seen.

" **That … ? Navy ?** "

" Buggy! " He called him immediately. " Hurry to kill him! "

" Huh? " Said the clown.

" The Navy is already here! Hurry up and run Mugiwara and get the hell out! "

" What? The navy ? Damn it! Very well ! Shorten the sufferings! "

However, he ends up seeing one of his men get thrown back, after being kicked hard.

" What … ? "

" The execution is canceled. " Assured Zoro then, presenting himself in front of the gallows.

" Satanized Luffy. " Said Sanji. " Always stuck in the wrong moves. "

" I really wonder why I decided to follow this idiot. " Admitted Gin.

" Guys ! " Glad Luffy. " Quick, help me! "

" We arrive. " Assured the trio immediately, running towards the gallows.

Nevertheless, quickly drawing his sabers, Zoro stopped five long claws, while Kuro's face was in front of his.

" You? "

" Happy to see me again, Roronoa? " Kuro asked him, with a sinister smile. " I hope Usopp is doing well! I can't wait to see him again. "

" Hey, Zoro! Crawl! " Cried Sanji, doubling him.

However, the man felt compelled to step back, to dodge Morgan's huge ax that cut through the ground.

" Clear my way! Otherwise, you risk forcing me to disfigure your face with kicks. "

" Tsss, a runt with a big mouth. "Said Morgan, rubbing his ax. " Shabby people like you, I kill them every day. "

Getting ready to hit the giant, Gin suddenly saw his tonfa hitting a huge club. Jumping back, he saw Alvida show a big smile, as she tapped her huge weapon slightly on his shoulder.

" Who are you ? "

" It doesn't matter! The young woman assured him, with a charming look! Just enjoy the show! Your dear captain will be executed in a few seconds. "

" Not if I crush you. " Gin roared, trying to hit her.

However, swinging his club at the same time as him, she again managed to match the power of the man.

"**What**? " Gin wondered. "**How can a woman like her be so strong ?** "

" GIN ! " Suddenly yelled Sanji. " I forbid you to hurt the young lady, understood ? "

" Shut up, moron. "

Seeing the three duos start fighting, while Bull and Cabaji resumed their fight against Bartolomeo and Raynare, Buggy laughed.

" Decidedly, this alliance with these guys is really a very good idea! Don't you think, Mugiwara? "

Then raising his saber, he began to lower it while affirming.

" Here is your end. "

" Luffy. " Cried Raynare, turning his face to him.

" That idiot! " Said Bartolomeo, imitating him.

However, both of them widened their eyes, when they saw Luffy, smiling.

" **He smiles ?** "

Suddenly, drawn by the metal of Buggy's saber, lightning left the sky and struck the gallows with full force. In an instant, the historic monument was electrocuted, burned, before finally collapsing.

Seeing this, everyone in the square was staring at the remains of the scaffold, while a straw hat was slowly falling.

Finally, by touching the ground, he ended up being picked up by Luffy, who hastily put it back on his head, while sneering.

" Wow, I'm alive! I was really lucky, hahahaha. "

Seeing this, Cabaji and Alvida remained silent.

" Is it… Is this a joke? " Wanted to know Morgan.

Thinking then that this was the perfect opportunity to kill his enemy, Kuro ran straight towards Luffy and quickly found himself behind his back, with his claws directed towards his neck.

" Die, Mugiwara! "

However, a column of smoke suddenly invaded the place, and started to rush straight towards Luffy.

" Mugiwara!" Said Smoker.

Seeing the strange white form rushing at him, Luffy quickly bent down, while Kuro used his speed to run away from Smoker.

The colonel, restoring his body began to stare at Luffy, who hastened to join his companions and flee.

" Hey guys ! " Suddenly called them Sanji. " Do you believe in God ? "

" Is this a joke ? " Raynare asked him, while forgetting the fact that the man knew nothing about his past.

Looking, meanwhile, Smoker, Gin suggested.

" I bet it's the colonel Johnny and Yosaku told us about! "

" We don't care. " Cried Zoro. "We are leaving town quickly! "

" Soldiers! Circle the place! " Smoker ordered.

Immediately, an entire regiment of soldiers rushed towards the pirates, ready to arrest everyone.

" We hurry. " Sanji roared, starting to hit some soldiers, before leaving with the others.

Seeing the soldiers arriving, Gambia began to order her comrades to withdraw, before turning to Bartolomeo.

" You have to go! We may not be pirates, the fact remains that the Navy does not like us very much. "

However, its chief remained motionless, only fixing the rest of the gallows.

" Chief ? "

" Monkey D. Luffy? " Said Bartolomeo.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he cried out.

" This guy is so cool. "

Then, following Luffy's group, he shouted.

" Wait for me ! I want an autograph,… Luffy-senpai. "

" Chief, wait. "

* * *

" Monkey D. Luffy! " Roared Smoker, advancing towards the alley that the pirate had taken. " I don't know why you smiled when you were about to die! And even less why this storm seems to want you to manage to leave this island! However, I swear I would arrest you! "

" MOTOR! " He heard then.

Turning his face, he saw Baggy come together in a very strange way, to look like a car.

" JUST JUST CAR! "

Then, the "car" started, while the clown fled alongside Alvida who used his powers to slide on the ground. Following them, the Buggy pirates threw the soldiers aside and fled.

" Where do you think you are going? " Wanted to know Smoker.

Suddenly turning his arms into smoke, he led them towards the group of pirates.

" What is this smoke? "

" I can't move anymore. "

" Captain Buggy, help! "

" **WHITE OUT**! " Shouted Smoker, bringing the pirate crew towards him.

"Do I have them all?" Smoker wondered, looking at them. " No, I'm missing two! "

At that moment, he stopped his attack and retreated in extremis to avoid the bullet of a revolver, which only exploded his cigar.

Turning his gaze, Smoker saw Morgan, not far from him, with a gun in his hand.

" Morgan! So, how did you decide to associate with pirates? You disappoint me heavily. "

" Shut up ! I have no lessons to receive from the Navy when you had to use the force of a pirate to stop me! You will see that it will be who will have the Mugiwara's head "

" Minute! " Kuro suddenly retorted, positioning himself behind Smoker. " Now that this big nosed fool's plan has failed, whoever can kill Mugiwara will be the first to capture him! Clearly, as soon as our friend the smoker is dead, nothing can stop me from killing him. "

" You want to kill me, huh? "

Laughing, Morgan pointed his revolver at him, while asserting.

" I'm not a moron! I know very well that normal revolvers have no effect on you! However, the balls inside are made of seastone. "

" A few weeks ago, Mugiwara broke all the claws of my right glove. " Confessed Kuro. " Since then, I replaced them! And to be sure to kill this elastic kid, I asked that the tips be made of seastone ! Suffice to say that I can hit you with it. "

Understanding the danger that the two men could represent, Smoker exhaled the smoke from his cigar for a long time. However, he says next.

" Well, in this case, hurry up! I don't have all day? "

" Grrr, sassy. " Kuro roared, rushing at him.

" Die ! " Yelled Morgan, shooting.

Just staring at the balls, Smoker was surprisingly stoic. Then, at the last second, he turned his entire body into smoke. Striking at that moment, Kuo touched only the void.

" That … ? "

Then he cried out in pain when Morgan's bullet hit him in the arm.

" AHHHHH ! "

" How? " The former colonel was surprised.

Reappearing behind Kuro, Smoker kicked him hard in the face, causing him to crash into what was left of the gallows. Then he headed straight for Morgan, who immediately dumped his revolver on him.

Simply dodging the bullets, or using his jitte to deflect them, Smoker ends up in front of Morgan, while the latter had no more ammunition.

" You lost. "

" Go to hell! " Roared the man, trying to slice him with his ax.

Wasted effort. The blade passed through Smoker's body, without causing any damage.

Simply placing his fists on his stomach, Smoker transformed his arms into smoke and propelled the body of the former colonel against a wall which exploded violently.

" I'm finished with the small fry. " He assured. " Now it's Mugiwara's turn! "


	41. The power of a logia ! Luffy vs Smoker

" It's impossible ! " Roared Morge, as he tried in vain to light a match.

Looking up to see the rain fall, he roared.

" Sudden of rain! How am I going to burn the Mugiwara ship now ? "

" It is true that this is very annoying. " Said Magi, while he was lying, sheltered under an umbrella.

" Magi, come help me. " The tamer roared.

" GROOOAA! " Growled Ritchie, who also seemed to be giving an order to the magician.

Sighing, the magician finally plunged his hand into his hat, and pulled out something that looked like a bomb.

" Use that. " He advised her, throwing the object.

" It's… Is it a bomb? "

" Yes ! You just have to enter the boat and put it in the cellar! I assure you that it will destroy the boat in no time. "

" Great ! " The tamer rejoices. " Let's go for an explosion. "

" Hey, what are you doing? " Roared Usopp.

" Hum ? " Morge wondered, while Ritchie groaned.

" The Baggy's crew ? " Nami wondered.

" What are you doing here ? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" The thief. " Roared Morge.

" Heartfilia! " Magi recognized her, straightening up immediately.

" Magi? The beast trainer? "

" They want to destroy the boat. " Usopp understood, seeing the bomb in Morge's hands.

" As if we were going to let him do it. " Yosaku cried, pulling out his saber.

" We will settle their account. " Johnny assured, running towards the trainer.

Seeing the duo arrive, Morge only whistled. Immediately, Ritchie positioned himself in front of him and gave only one blow of paw to eject the duo on the side.

" AHHHHHH! " They shouted, before crashing to the ground.

" What a bunch of dummies. " Roar Nami. " Usopp, attack this lion! "

" What? Why me ? "

" Attacks, Ritchie! " Morge ordered.

Then seeing the lion run in their direction, Usopp hastened to arm his slingshot with an egg.

" **HISATSU SHINSEN TAMAGO BOSHI **! "

However, the projectile crashed to the ground, several meters from its target.

" Shit ! "

" What are you doing, moron? " Nami asked him.

" It's because of this rain and the wind! They hindered my accuracy! "

" Hahaha! " Giggles Morge. " What did you think you would do with a stupid egg? "

Nevertheless, he stopped laughing as soon as he saw his lion eating the egg on the ground.

" RITCHIE! "

" Yeah! As I hoped. " Usopp lied.

It was at this moment that Magi jumped on the railing of Vogue Merry before removing her hat. Immediately exiting there, about ten explosive bullets fired towards Usopp and Nami.

" AHHHHH! " Cried the duo, protecting themselves with their arms.

" Come to me,… Aries. "

Summoning a spirit, Lucy brought in a young girl who looked a bit like a sheep.

" So … Sorry! " She apologized, appearing.

" Buck me those explosives, quickly. "

" O … Okay. "

Immediately, a wall of wool came out of his hands, and positioned himself between them and Magi's attacks. Exploding by touching the wool, its explosives only had the effect of damaging the wool without harming the pirates.

" What is that ? " Morge wondered.

In response, Magi began to take a submachine gun out of his hat when he stopped. Looking away, he saw, at this instant, about twenty soldiers arriving towards them, armed with rifles.

"**Is the Navy already there ?** "

" Morge, let's get out. " Ordered the man. " The Navy is here. "

" What ? But… and our mission? "

" No serious! The captain must have already killed Mugiwara! This is why the Navy is here! "

Seeing the soldiers coming, Morge hissed again, to call Ritchie back. Having finished his snack, the lion ran towards him. Jumping immediately on his back, Morge waited for Magi to face the same before ordering the feline to run.

" They run away ? " Usopp wondered.

" There, pirates. " Cried a soldier in his back.

" Ah, the Navy. " Johnny and Yosaku were frightened, getting up.

" Shoot ! " Ordered a captain to his men.

" Aries! " Cried Lucy.

Immediately, the spirit of the sheep created a new woolen shield in front of Lucy and her friends and protected them. Astonished, the soldiers widened their eyes, seeing their balls being stopped by the enormous pile of pink wool which had formed in front of them.

" What is that ? "

" We get on the boat. " Cried Usopp, already starting to climb the rope ladder.

The next, Nami quickly took his place in front of the rudder.

" Johnny! Yosaku! Raise the anchor! Usopp, the sails! Quick ! "

" What? But Luffy ... ? "

" We can't stay there without risking sinking. "

" Guys, fire. " Ordered the captain of the navy.

Immediately, two cannonballs were fired. However, the projectiles only exploded the pile of Aries wool, which hastened to form it again.

" Grrr, what is this strange pink wall? It even stops cannonballs! "

" Sorry! " Apologized Aries.

" Don't worry, you manage like a champion. " Lucy assured him.

Finally, the sail of Vogue Merry was lowered, while Johnny and Yosaku went up to anchor. Soon, using the power of the wind, the boat quickly started to depart.

" Forward. " Cried Nami. " Lucy, come up! "

However, she suddenly saw the blonde running away, while recalling Aries.

" Lucy? "

" I am going to look for the others. " Announced the blonde. " See you later. "

* * *

" Where is the ocean? " Wanted to know Zoro, then running the rest of the gang.

" This damn rain prevents us from seeing ahead of us. " Gin growled.

" It's good, I remember this neighborhood. " Assured Raynare. " We are not far from the port. "

However, hearing footsteps behind them, as well as screams, Sanji grumbled.

" These Navy soldiers never give up or what? "

Suddenly, a blade moved towards his head. Pulling out his saber in time, Zoro blocked it, much to Sanji's surprise.

" That … ? "

Stepping back, his eyes suddenly turned to hearts, as he saw Tashigi's face in front of him.

" Oh, a beautiful young lady. "

" Imbecile! She almost killed you. " Gin retorted, seeing Tashigi's saber.

" Monkey D. Luffy! " Cried Tashigi. " Raynare, the fallen angel! Roronoa Zoro! Gin, the demon! You are all under arrest! "

" You again? " Angry Zoro. "Didn't you understand that you are no match for me? "

" Here! You guys don't deserve to have sabers like yours! You are the shame of swordsmen. "

" Ah yes ? " Zoro wondered, taking out his sabers. " In this case, come show me your strength, here and now. "

" That's what I planned to do. " Tashigi assured, pointing his saber towards him.

Immediately, the fight started. However, hitting their sabers, Tashigi was surprised to see an ease in Zoro's face, while she had to use a large part of her force not to back away.

" You are not strong enough. " Zoro said.

" Bastard. "

Seeing them fighting, Gin made a face as he saw the rest of the soldiers coming towards them.

" We have no time to waste here! Let's help Zoro beat this woman and let's go. "

Suddenly detonating the road, with a spear of light, Rayanre made the soldiers back away, while letting themselves rest on the roof of a house. Throwing a simple glance at Zoro who continued to fight, the fallen angel affirmed.

" Zoro would not forgive anyone who disrupts his fights! Leave it and go! I take care of these soldiers and bring Zoro back to the boat. "

" What ? "

" Have you heard it ? " Wanted to know Zoro, without bothering to look at his comrades. " We take care of this area! You are going to find Nami and the others! "

" Ok, we trust you. " Said Luffy, before resuming his run.

" Zoro, you have no interest in making the slightest injury to this young lady. " Sanji ordered him.

" Wake up, fool. " Roars Gin.

" They flee. " Exclaimed a soldier, seeing the trio flee.

However, he barely took a step when a new explosion occurred, throwing him back.

" What do you plan to do? " Raynare asked him, still on his perch. " You seem very weak to the police. "

" Raynare, the fallen angel. " A soldier recognized him. " You have to capture it too. "

" Good luck ! " Giggles Raynare, before flying towards them.

* * *

" Who is this guy ? "

Barely running for a few minutes, Luffy, Sanji and Gin had finally stopped again, while a man with two cigars in their mouths were in front of them.

" Smoker. " Gin recognized him. " Luffy, be careful, this guy is ...! "

" I know. " Luffy said, while still smiling. " He already tried to stop me earlier! Hey, smoker, what are you doing here? "

" I already told you, right? You will never be able to go to the Grand Line without beating me. "

Then fighting a look, the two men showed that they were not intimidated by the opponent in front of them. Finally, knowing full well that the battle was inevitable, Luffy ordered.

" Gin, Sanji! Go for it ! I'm taking care of this guy. "

" You're sure ? "

" Yeah, don't worry! I will join you later. "

" Don't take your dreams for reality, Mugiwara. " Roared Smoker, walking towards him.

Immediately, clenching his fist, Luffy followed suit, while Sanji and Gin fled.

* * *

" Frankly, what would you do without me, seaweed head? "

" Shut up, stupid crow! "

Flying over the city, Raynare struggled against the wind, while carrying Zoro. The man having beaten Tashigi without great difficulty, the duo had then been able to flee. However, having almost lost Zoro on the way, Raynare had decided to carry him, to the great wave of the swordsman.

" Stop taking me for a kid. "

" It's not my fault if you're a hopeless case. "

Finally, looking away, Raynare finally saw the ocean.

" We are almost there ! The port is straight ahead of us. "

Getting ready to nod, Zoro's gaze was suddenly drawn to a figure. Standing on a steeple, a man, wearing a large green cape, was reaching for the sky and seemed to be controlling the power of the wind.

" What ? " Zoro wondered.

" Who is this guy ? " Wanted to know Raynare.

At that moment, the man turned his face towards them, and the duo could see a part of his face, which included a tattoo, as well as a broad smile. Seeming to look at the two pirates, the stranger ends up snapping his fingers. Immediately, a flash occurs, blinding the duo. Then, when they opened their eyes, they were surprised to find that the man had disappeared.

" That … ? " Wondered Zoro. " Where did he go ? "

" This guy controls the weather? " Raynare wondered. " But then, it was he who caused this storm? "

" I have a really bad feeling. " Affirmed Zoro. " Take care to bring us to the port! "

* * *

" Pull ! Pull ! "

Seeing Vogue Merry setting sail, the soldiers at the port continued to shoot him, much to the dismay of its occupants.

" Mum, help. " Sobbed Usopp, hiding behind the mast.

" Stop crying and help us steer the boat. " Nami ordered him.

" Pull ! " Again ordered the captain of the Navy.

At that moment, he was silenced by a kick that smashed his jaw.

" That … ? " His men wondered, turning around.

Ejected then, most of them were hit by a tonfa, which broke both their bones and their weapons.

" Get out of the way. " Sanji and Gin ordered.

" Guys ! " Yosaku and Johnny rejoiced when they saw them on the shore.

" Nami-swan. " Cried Sanji. " Your brave knight and his miserable steed are back. "

" Who is the steed ? " Gin became angry.

" Where are the others ? " Wanted to know Nami.

" These idiots stayed behind to fight. "

Suddenly, Sanji turned in time to strike a new soldier, while a group came running towards the duo.

" Theat these two men! Be careful, Gin, the demon, is among them. "

" Those guys never give up or what? "

In response, the soldiers suddenly collapsed, the second two figures descended from the sky.

" Damn it, you can't manage without us or what? " Wanted to know Zoro, with his sabers in hand.

" These guys are so weak that beating them becomes boring. " Raynare noticed.

However, looking around, she wanted to know.

" Where is Luffy? "

" He had to stop to fight someone. " Gin taught him.

" In this case, we have no choice. " Understood Zoro, seeing other soldiers arriving. " You have to wait here. "

* * *

There was a heavy downpour. Big gusts of wind. A storm that was beginning. However, nothing seemed to be able to remove the smile on Luffy's face, despite having a Navy colonel right in front of him.

" I will fight and enter Grand Line. "

" Stop talking nonsense! Since I have been on this island, no pirate has been able to leave here! I wouldn't make an exception for you, Monkey D. Luffy. "

" I'm not talking nonsense! I am the man who will become the king of pirates. "

" Stop with your dirty pitch. " Smoker ordered him, before turning his arms into smoke.

" That … ? " Luffy wondered.

Suddenly, Smoker's "arms" managed to grab him and surround his body with smoke.

" What is that ? " Luffy wondered, trying to hit the smoke

" I ate Moku Moku no mi! I'm like you ! I also have the powers of a demon fruit! "

" I can't deliver myself. " Luffy noticed, trying in vain to struggle.

Suddenly, Smoker threw him against the ground.

" Well then? What are you waiting for to show me your strength? "

Not being asked to pray, Luffy got to his feet before counterattacking.

" **GUM GUM GATLING!** "

Hitting several smokers, Luffy could only be surprised to see his fists cross Smoker's body, while having the impression of touching smoke.

" What? It is strange his body. "

" **WHITE BLOW**! "

Turning his whole body into smoke, Smoker imprisoned Luffy again and prevented him from making the slightest gesture. Gesturing nonetheless, the pirate managed to move his arm and used it to hit Smoker.

" **GUM GUM PISTOL**! "

Again, his attack crossed Smoker's body.

" What? "

" Useless! You can never defeat me! And even less enter Grand Line. "

Suddenly something hit Smoker from behind. Transforming his body in time, the colonel avoided the object which was nothing other than a whip.

" Hum? "

" Luffy! " Cried Lucy, seeing him in a bad position. " Are you OK ? "

" Lucy? "

" You? " Surprised Smoker, recognizing Lucy.

" Smoker! " Said Lucy, recognizing him.

" So that way, are you a pirate? I must admit to being amazed at this! Can I know who you are? "

" Lucy Heartfilia. " Lucy told him, taking out his keyring. " Crew member of Monkey D. Luffy! "

" Tsss! Idiot . " Said Smoker. " A person like you could have chosen a much better future than this! In fact, I'm even disappointed for you! "

" Huh ? "

" **WHITE BLOW**! "

Before Lucy could react, Smoker trapped her too, and brought her back to him.

" I have a question to ask you ! Why did you earlier encourage me to do my job properly, if you are a pirate? "

" Being a pirate does not mean being a bloodthirsty brute. " Lucy replied. " I too, like you, want justice to be done! Nevertheless, I have the impression that even the navy does not even know what justice is! "

" What do you mean ? "

" Apart from you, the only Navy officers I have met are Morgan and Nezumi! Two violent and corrupt people who had nothing to do with people's lives! If I had had the choice to enter the Navy to become like them, I would have preferred to be a pirate! "

Amazed by his words, Smoker stared at Lucy for a few seconds. Then, finally, he suddenly ejected it back. Falling heavily to the ground, Lucy winced in pain, while Smoker asserted.

" You're not in a position to lecture me on what justice is! However, I can't tell myself that what you tell me is wrong! Anyway, I have a mission that I must accomplish and I will do it to the end! "

Staring at Luffy again, he turned his body into smoke, before ending up behind Luffy and grabbing his head.

" A weak captain like you has no chance of becoming the pirate king! You don't even deserve to have a prime of thirty million berrys. "

Then taking his jitte, he said.

" It's finish. "

Wanting to stop him, Lucy froze when she saw a new figure coming. Positioning herself near Smoker, she stopped the latter as he was about to strike Luffy.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. "

" Hum? " Said Smoker.

Astonished, he seemed to recognize the man's face, despite the fact that a hood hid his head.

" You? You are … ! "

at that moment, straightening up, Lucy felt the wind getting stronger and stronger. In fact, it became so strong that the rain stopped falling.

" That … ? "

A violent gust struck the island causing people and objects outside to fly. Whether Navy soldiers or pirates, everyone was swept away by the power of the wind, including Luffy, Lucy and Smoker.

Feeling themselves flying in the sky, the two pirates were ejected in one direction, while Smoker flew in the opposite direction.

" What is happening ? "

Then, a few seconds later, everything stopped.

* * *

Feeling the rain on his face again, Luffy opened an eye to realize that he was lying on the ground.

" Hmmm? " He wondered, sitting down. " Where is the smoker? "

" I'm not disturbing you ? "

Looking down, Luffy noticed that he was crushing Lucy.

" Yo, Lucy. "

" Go down from my body. " Roared the blonde.

" Are you there ? " Gin wondered, standing up, totu like Zoro.

" What was this flurry? " Wanted to know Sanji, seeing various bodies of soldiers on the ground. " Anyway, this allowed us to get rid of a good number of enemies. "

Then seeing the ocean in front of them, Lucy looked surprised.

" We are in port? "

" Luffy! " Suddenly cried Nami, as Vogue Merry drifted away.

" Hey, the boat leaves without us. " Luffy noticed.

" It's impossible for Nami and the others to turn around with this weather. " Said Sanji. " We must find a solution to reach them. "

" I can fly but you all take there will be long. " Raynare noticed.

" No choice. " Luffy said stretching his arms before finding a good grip. " **GUM GUM …**! "

" Hey, what are you doing? "

" **ROCKET** ! "

Like a bowling ball, Luffy hit each of his friends and threw them with him over the sea to crash into the Merry.

" Motherfucker. " They shouted, before hitting the ground.

" Guys ! " The others rejoiced, seeing them join them.

" For all. " Nami ordered. " Let's leave this island while we still can! "

* * *

" In… Incredible! "

Being at the top of a hill, Bartolomeo was fixing the Vogue Merry with a pair of binoculars. Amazed, he saw the boat leave the island without the Navy being able to do anything to stop it.

" It's the first time that a pirate ship has left this island since Smoker was here! Luffy-senpai, you're really the best. "

" Chief, come and take shelter. " Gambia advised him.

Ignoring his words, Bartolomeo said.

" It's decided ! We are going to steal a boat and go to sea! We will become pirates. "

" WHAT ? "

* * *

Leaving the island too, another pirate ship managed to escape the Navy thanks to a miracle.

" Whew, this time, we were really lucky. " Cabaji noticed. " A little more and we are captured by the Navy. "

" This flurry saved our lives. " Admitted a pirate.

" We don't care about that. " Kuro replied. " This damn Mugiwara has fled, too! You have to follow it! "

Mocking his opinion, Alvida asked Buggy.

" Grand Line! " Announced the clown.

" What? " Several people panicked. " We're really going there. "

" Yeah. " Mugiwara is going. " So if we want to kill him, we have to follow him! "

" Out of the question. " Morgan retorted. " I'm not going to put my life on the line by going to this cursed place. "

" In this case, get out. " Buggy ordered him! We allied for the sole purpose of killing Mugiwara! If you want to kill him alone, it's up to you! However, don't forget that I am the captain of this boat! So I'm the one giving the orders. "

Preparing to groan, Morgan suddenly heard Kuro laugh.

" Hahaha! It's so much fun! I wanted to stop being a pirate, here I am with the possibility of going on the Grand Line. "

Then stopped laughing, he fixed his hands, before remembering a sentence that Luffy had said during their fight.

'' **A real pirate is not afraid of anything! He always faces danger without hesitation!** ''

Clenching his fists, Kuro cried out.

" For the Navy to stop bothering a pirate, it must either be dead or it must be so discreet that it is impossible to find it ... or to become so strong that no soldier wants to confront it ! Buggy! "

" Hum? "

" I would never consider you my captain! However, you have no interest in shaming us in Grand Line. "

" Hey, what are you implying? "

For his part, looking straight ahead, Magi murmured.

" Grand Line? "

Compared to the other pirates on this boat, Magi was born there, on this cursed ocean. So he knew the place very well, just like Buggy. Nevertheless, compared to him, he felt much more fear, knowing full well against what danger they were going to rub.

"**Are we going to die there !**"

Finally seeing the rest of the crew support their captain, Morgan finally sighed wearily. He didn't like Buggy and his men, let alone Kuro. However, being outside the law, he knew very well that, on his own, he had no chance of living free. This boat was his only option, besides the prison.

Finally, deciding to see a positive point, Morgan ends up saying that becoming a great man on the Grand Line could not be unpleasant.

* * *

" Look ! " Cried Nami, pointing a light.

Approaching the bow of the ship, the crew could then discern a streak of light through the storm.

" What is that ? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" It is the lighthouse that allows boats to head towards Grand Line. "

" The signal. " Gin announced, feeling his body tremble.

Dripping, he said.

" Here we are ! At the end of this light is Grand Lin. "

" We are we going in the middle of this storm? " Frightened Usopp.

" Of course. " Announced Luffy. " We don't have a second to lose! We will discover the One Piece. "

Beside him, Zoro, Sanji and Raynare displayed confident smiles, while they were not afraid to sail towards the legendary ocean. Johnny and Yosaku, on the other hand, felt their legs tremble. Nevertheless, grabbing his saber, Johnny announced.

" It's now that our real pirate life begins. "

" Yeah! We will not be afraid of anything or anyone. "

As for Nami and Lucy, each of them was shared by a feeling of fear and excitement. They were afraid of facing the dangers of the Grand Line. However, to make their dreams come true, they certainly weren't going to turn around and give up now.

" Good ! To celebrate this new adventure, I propose to celebrate this. " Sanji announced, taking a barrel.

Putting him in front of the rest of the crew, he learned.

" It seems that it is good luck to make a wish before entering the Grand Line! It's now or never. "

" Cool ! Said Luffy. "Let's do that ! "

" Yes ! Let's celebrate. "

Putting his foot first, Sanji exclaimed.

" My wish is to discover All-Blue! "

" I want to become the pirate king. " Luffy roared.

" I want to become the most powerful woman in the world. " Raynare said.

" I want to become the greatest saber handler. " Cried Zoro.

" My wish is to find Fairy's Sphere. " Said Lucy.

" I want to face a thousand and one dangers so as not to be afraid of anything or anyone! " Admitted Gin.

" I want to be able to map the entire earth. " Adds Nami.

" I want to have the chance to eat a demon fruit. " Johnny said.

" And I want to have the strength to defeat a Vice-Admiral of the Navy all by myself. " Yosaku continued.

Hearing them all speak, Usopp was suddenly hesitant, not quite sure what to wish for. However, eventually remembering his fight against Chew, he finally regains his calm, before putting his foot on the barrel.

" I want to become a brave sea warrior. "

Smiling then, the ten crew members suddenly raised their feet before striking the barrel and destroying it.

" Let's go! Let's go for Grand-Line! "


	42. Immigration

_Universe of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_

Rising high in the heavens, a golden soul flew higher and higher, knowing now that it could never see the world of the living again.

" **That's it ! Looks like it's time for me to take a break! Giorno, know that I would never forget the great man that you are and I have no regrets in having crossed your path !** "

Guided by angels then, the soul suddenly ends up reaching the highest cloud it could see and, once on top, it couldn't help but be dazzled by an intense light.

" What … ? "

" Welcome to you, soul of the deceased. " Suddenly said a voice. "Tell me, what's your name? "

" My name ? " Astonished the soul, while looking for the unknown.

" Yes ! Your name before you die. "

" Before I tell you, can I know who I have the honor of? "

" You want to know my name? " The voice was surprised. " Well, I am what you call "the Creator"! "

" The creator ? Are you the one who designed men? "

" Among others! So tell me, who are you? "

" Bruno Bucciarati. " Taught him the soul.

" Oh ? " Suddenly turned on the light. "Yes ! I have had the opportunity to observe your actions many times! Bruno… know that if you are here, it is because you were able to make choices that made it possible to do good around you! "

" The good… around me? "

" Yes ! You have a great soul and despite some mistakes on your part, your heart is far from being defiled! This is why, as a reward, I grant you the right to stay with me. "

" What ... What? "

Suddenly, the cloudy aspect of the soul deformed, to transform into a man with tanned skin and black hair.

" As such, you deserve to take back your original body and enjoy the best areas of the beyond! You can be honored, Bruno Bucciarati! Few people have had this honor! Now enjoy your new life. "

Looking at his body, as if he saw it for the first time, Bruno began to lower his gaze, while clenching his teeth.

" What's up ? "

" I ... I appreciate what you say. " Assured the man. " However, I must refuse. "

" What? "

" I don't in any way deserve this honor. " Bruno taught him. " Giorno definitely deserves it, but not a man like me! Yes, I don't deserve it after what I did! It is because of me that many valiant people have died! Abacchio, Narenchia…, all my men who sacrificed themselves for me! "

Clenching his fist, he said.

" It's because they followed me and I didn't manage to protect them that they died! I ... I was a shabby! "

Then staring at the light in front of him, he cried out.

" How does a man like me deserve to benefit from the benefits of humanity when my men suffered through my fault? "

Listening to him silently, the Creator ends up asking him.

" Do you feel like you have to redeem your faults? "

" Yes, indeed ! I have much more reason to redeem myself than to be proud of my actions! "

" Bruno Bucciarati… know that you are a unique person like you. "

" Huh? "

" As soon as I offer them to spend eternity by my side, everyone replies "yes", without the slightest hesitation! However, this is not the case with you! You are surely the most honest person I have ever met! Do you want to become a man with a pure heart? "

" Yes, I want it. " Assured Bruno.

" In this case, as a reward for your actions, I will help you realize your wish. "

" It is true ? "

In response, the light intensified, making Bruno almost blind.

" That ? " He wondered, before suddenly feeling himself falling from his cloud.

* * *

_Universe of Detective Conan (episode 1)_

" I want to see the money first. " Cried Vodka.

" Look at everything is there. " Assured a man, opening a large suitcase full of money.

"**Well, that makes a lot of money. " **Shinichi Kudo noticed, while looking at the contents of the suitcase.

Hidden behind a wall, he discreetly watched the exchange between these two people, one of whom was dressed in black and wearing sunglasses.

Vodka, taking the money, ends up asserting.

" Good, it seems that you have respected the part of your contract. "

" Now give me the video. " The other man begged him, hands outstretched.

" Gently, don't push me. " The black man advised him. " Do you mean the film about the illegal sale of weapons in which your company is involved? "

"**An illegal arms sale ?**" Kudo wondered. " ** I came across a huge deal !** "

" Hey, kid. " Cried a voice behind him.

No sooner had Shinichi had time to turn around than someone hit him with a metal baseball bat.

" That … ? " Wondered the schoolboy, before falling to the ground, half unconscious.

" What is happening ? " The man who had brought the money wondered.

Then seeing Shinichi fall to the ground, he got scared, and hurried to run. Vodka, on the other hand, immediately ran towards Shinichi, to see one of his comrades close to the body of the schoolboy.

" Gin? "

" Imbecile. " Roar Gin. " How could you let this kid follow you, Vodka? "

" I… I! One minute ! I recognize this guy! It's the kid who plays detective. "

Pulling out a revolver, he said.

" It must be eliminated. "

" Especially not. " Gin retorted, looking a little further. " The cops are around. " A shot will make us spot! I have much better for him. "

Pulling out a small box, he opened it before grabbing a pill.

" Here is a brand new poison created by our laboratory! Apparently, it's still a prototype that needs to be tested. "

Sneering wickedly, he grabbed Shinichi's head, before putting the pill in his mouth.

" Goodbye, detective! " Giggles Gin, before running fast with Vodka.

And despite being barely conscious, Shinichi suddenly screamed in pain, as he felt his body was disintegrating.

"**My organs ... they explode from the inside! My bones… soften! My brain… it's destroying itself! Help… Ran!** "

Suddenly, his cry of agony could be heard throughout the area.

* * *

" Shinichi! " Suddenly shouted Ran, having the impression of having heard a cry.

Hurrying to run in the direction he had taken, before leaving, the girl quickly arrived in the area where her friend had been attacked. However, no one was visible.

" Shinichi! You are the ? Oh hey, Shinichi? "

No answer.

" But where did he go? "

Continuing to walk, his foot suddenly stepped on something. Looking down, Ran could only be surprised, seeing a pile of clothes on the floor, which were none other than Shinichi's. However, apart from these scraps of tissue, there was no trace of him.

" Shi… Shinichi? "

* * *

_Universe of Ano hana_

" Menma! I read your letter, and I love you too! "

" I love you equally. "

" I love you so much, Menma. "

" And I too love you of course. "

Listening to her friends, Menma could only widen her eyes, while all her old friends stood before her and told her how much they loved her, despite the fact that she was only a ghost.

" You all ? "

" The farewells are not just one side, Menma. " Poppo assured him. " We too want to say goodbye to you! Right, Jintan? "

The latter, simply continuing to stare at Menma, held back tears, while trying to smile warmly at the little girl.

" Thank you for fulfilling mom's wish! I love you, Menma!"

Listening to these last words, the ghostly girl in front of him could not hold back and sobbed then.

" I want to spend more of you with you. "Assured the child. " I want to keep playing with you laughing with you crying with you…! I want to live with you ! This is why ... This is why ...! "

Looking confidently at her friends, she cried out.

" That's why I would do everything to reincarnate in order to be with you again! And if I do, can we ... can we be friends again? "

" Of course, silly. " Shouted Jintan. " We will wait! No matter how long it takes! "

Then, taking a deep breath, like the rest of his friends, he cried out.

" Menma! We found you. "

Immediately, the child's body began to disappear for good, while the girl managed to smile, while asserting.

" Well done ! You found me! "

It was his last words, before disappearing from view.

* * *

Finding himself as tortured, Menma's brain made her suffer. Waking up, the child found himself in the form of a soul. A soul finds itself at the back of a huge queue, where thousands of souls were waiting to be judged to enter the afterlife.

" **That ?** "

Menma was dead. This resolution, she had prepared for it. She had prepared to leave her body, to say goodbye to her life, never to see her friends again. Yet now in the form of a soul, she was again afraid of having to die. She wanted to live. Still and always.

Afraid, Menma's soul suddenly left the queue and then left. She didn't know where she was going. All she wanted was to go back to the human world.

Fleeing in this way, Menma ran. Again and again. For hours. However, her soul may move, she found herself in a white place, which seemed to stretch endlessly. Nevertheless, she continued to run for a living.

" **I want to live ! LIVE !** ''

" And how do you plan to do it? "

In an instant, Menma's soul was teleported and faced a strange man. With four legs and six arms, the "man" in front of her was floating above a lake, in a tailoring position. Wearing a white mask, with three holes, he let Menma see his three eyes through them.

" Who … ? Who are you ? "

" Me ? Oh, I'm just the keeper of this place! Judge Enma must judge the souls of the deceased! As for me, I am responsible for ensuring that they return to the queue when they try to flee! It is also there that I bring you back! "

" No, please. " Exclaimed the soul of Menma. " Let me go ! "

" Go ? To leave or ? The world of the dead is endless and there is no way out! Even if you have been running for centuries, you will never find a way out of here! Your only option is to be judged by Enma! "

" No ! Please ! I want to live ! I don't want to die ! I want ... I want ... I want to be with my friends! "

" Your friends ? "

Staring at Menma's soul, the guard suddenly snapped his fingers. Immediately, Menma's soul metamorphosed to resume the appearance of his original body.

" That ? " Menma wondered, looking at her hands.

" You are only a child. " Noted the caretaker. " A child with a pure heart! I can understand the fact that you feel injustice, deep down! You deserved to live and discover the world! "

Floating, the guardian approached Menma, and affirmed.

" Like the god Enma, I have powers. Do you want me to help you ?

" You ... Can you take me home? "

" No ! I can just help you to be able to relive a new life. "

" A new life ? "

" Yes ! I'm not going to take you home! It is prohibited by the rules and if Enma finds out, he could fire me! What I can do, however, is send you somewhere! "

" What do you mean ? "

" Here are the conditions, I will send you to another world! However, you will have no more memory! You will be amnesiac. "

" Amnesic? "

" Yes ! This will allow you to have a new life! "

" No, I ... I want to go home! I want to get my life back. "

" It's either! Be nothing. " Announced the guardian by finally moving away from Menma. " I can understand that the choice is hard! However, it will allow you to make friends and experience the joy of growing up and becoming an adult with them! You could even know love and have a child. "

Listening to him, Menma sobbed, while thinking of Jintan and his friends. She knew that each of them had a different life from each other. They had learned to change and grow. Menma was the only one who couldn't take advantage of this. She was the only one who had not had the chance to turn the page.

" Good, I'll bring you back. " Announced the guardian.

" No. " Menma replied. " No ... I ... okay! I want to have a new life. "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes ! What I want is to live with friends. "

" Good. " Said the guardian. " So I'm going to help you do it! Nevertheless, I must tell you something! As I told you, you will lose your memory! However, the risk that you will remember your old life is possible! I therefore warn you! If you ever remember, our contract will end! And without you being able to do anything, you will come back here without having another chance! "

And before Menma could say anything, he snapped his fingers.

* * *

_Universe of Konosuba_

" Kazuma! Kazuma-san! " Exclaimed Megumim

" Yes, I'm Kazuma. " Assured the boy.

" Let's take this mission. " Exclaimed Megumim, pointing to the bulletin board.

Looking at the paper, Kazuma turns pale, while reading the sheet.

"Enter a cave full of dangers to find a potential treasure?" And the reward is "get immense powers"? "

" It's great, right? "

" No way ! "

" Why ? " Wanted to know Megumim.

" Dangers ? " Said Darkness, while starting to blush. " Dangers that could make us suffer? "

" Kazuma-kun would he be afraid? " Giggles Aqua.

" Shut up. " Ordered the boy of the group. " I'm not putting my life on the line for nothing! Huge powers will we be given? I don't believe in these nonsense! Given our luck, in the old missions, I know that we will be fooled! No way I'm going to look for this treasure! And then, what is this treasure? Three gold coins in an old box? "

" But Kazuma… " Insisted Megumim. " Such a mission can bring us a lot of experience! And, thus, my explosive magic will become stronger! "

" What I especially want is that you learn something other than your damn explosive magic. " Retorted Kazuma. " It is useless to be able to cast only one spell if it is to then not be able to move for a whole day! "

" Explosive magic is the most powerful of all. " Retorted Megumim, tapping the back of Kazuma's head several times with his stick. " I don't need to learn anything else! I am the most powerful of demons. "

" But yes, of course. " Assured Kazuma, without believing it.

Then, annoyed, Megumim hastened to take the mission notice, before leaving the group.

" Megumim? "

" You'll see ! I will succeed in this mission, all alone. "

" But yes of course. " Said Kazuma, with a smile. " I think you forget the fact that the slightest explosion spell empties you and forces you to call for help to be able to walk! What can you do, all alone? "

" Grrr. " Said Megumim, before you go. " You will see that I can do it. "

* * *

According to indications, Megumim ends up in front of the entrance to a cave. Looking around to see no one there, the young child ended up taking courage with both hands and entered the cavity.

Walking twenty meters, Megumim then found herself in a small room, lit by torches. She could see shelves with books, precious stones on furniture, incantations drawn on the floor ... and in the center, floating in the air, an old man, with a wizard's hat, was sleeping, tailor.

" Huh ... sir? " Asked Megumim.

" I am awake. " Affirmed the man, while keeping his eyes closed. " Good morning to you, great magician! I was waiting for your visit! "

" My visit? "

" Of course ! Only a powerful magician had a potential like yours would have the courage to come here to accept the mission that I am going to give you! I can feel immense power emanating from you. "

Hearing this, Megumim began to blush before laughing vainly.

" Hahaha. " You annoy me. " But it's true that I, Megumim, am the most powerful magician on this planet! Whatever the mission, I would complete it brilliantly! "

Immediately, the old man disappeared before teleporting right in front of her.

" That … ? " Said Megumim, taking a step back.

" I want you to find me a mystical object. " Announced the old man, displaying a broad smile. " The Fairy's sphere! "

" The what ? "

" It's a mystical object. " The old man told him. " An object which, if well used, can give great powers to magicians like us! "

" What kind of powers? "

" Protect the world, of course. " Assured the old man, while performing great theatrical gestures with his hands. " If you are able to bring me this relic, I will grant you any of your wishes, thanks to its powers! "

" It's… is that true? "

" Of course. " Assured the man, while continuing to smile at him. " I give you my word. "

" And where can I find this relic? "

" I'll take you there. " Assured him the old man, while pointing to him a drawing of incantation on the ground. " But, first of all, I'm going to give some information! First of all, this relic is in another dimension! Thanks to your magic, I'm going to take you there! "

" In another dimension? "

" Yes ! This relic is in another world! More precisely, on Grand Line! It is among the riches of a great treasure, the One piece! A treasure coveted by all pirates of this dimension! To get there, you will have to find a boat. "

" But I don't know where is me? And the pirates, they will kill me, right? How am I going to manage? "

" Don't worry. " Assured the old man, putting a hand on his shoulder. " I trust your powers! You are the ideal person for this mission! Don't you want to show your friends that you are powerful? "

" Yes, of course. " Megumim said, immediately thinking of showing Kazuma how much she could be above him.

" Perfect. " Announced the old man, almost pushing the child so that she finds herself above the incantation! In this case, let's go! Ah, and also…!

Showing a meaner face, he cried out.

" It may be that, on your way, you meet people who are part of a group: Fairy Tail! Pay attention to them, they are dangerous. "

" Fairy Tail? "

" Yes ! They want to steal the Fairy's Sphere and use its powers to dominate the world! They must be prevented! By entrusting me with Fairy's Sphere, you will allow the world to keep its peace! It is a capital mission. "

" Understood. " Assured Megumim. " Go ahead, I'm ready! I would save the world. "

Immediately, the old man moved his hands towards Megumim, before shaking them in all directions. Then muttering words, the man lit up the sign of incantation under Megumim's feet. Then suddenly the child disappeared.

Seeing this, the old man remained motionless. Then, all of a sudden, he laughed.

" This girl is a real idiot. "

* * *

_Universe of One Piece_

" Tsss. " Said Buggy, while he was sitting on a seat. " Damn Mugiwara. "

" Do you still think of him? " Alvida asked him.

" Of course ! I would take revenge on him. "

" For the moment, this is no longer our greatest concern, captain. " Magi retorted.

Then looking at the rest of the crew, partying on a desert island, Lieutenant de Buggy noticed.

" Soon we will be on the Grand Line! And once there following Monkey D. Luffy will be impossible for us because of the fact that we are unlikely to follow the same path as him! "

" Damn it. " Morgan roared.

Grabbing a large glass of alcohol, he drank it in a draft before smashing it on a table.

" This cursed Mugiwara annoys me! It's impossible to have such a chance. "

" It may just be our "captain", who brings bad luck. " Suddenly noticed Kuro, looking at the latter.

Separating his hands and head immediately, Buggy grabbed his collar before pressing his forehead against Kuro's face.

" Hey, what are you implying? Is it my fault that he's still alive? "

" Me what I say ... is that at the top of the gallows, I would not have missed my shot, me! The reason you missed it is because of the time you lost laughing or whatever! I would have killed him as soon as he was at my mercy! "

" Grrr, insolent! "

Simply dismissing him, Kuro then continued.

" Nevertheless, if we are to go on the Grand Line, it is obvious that we must gain strength! Guys like Smoker, I guess there are plenty out there. "

" Yeah! " Buggy approved, recomposing her body. " And again, you haven't seen the New World monsters! Next door, Smoker, it's fun. "

Drinking a glass, he groaned.

" Mugiwara… he wants to become the king of pirates? The good joke! He has no chance. "

" Captain! " Suddenly shouted Morge, running towards him.

" Hum? What's up ? "

" Look up there. "

" Hum? "

Suddenly widening his gaze, Buggy opened his mouth wide, while a huge ball of fire could be seen in the sky and was almost running towards them.

" What is that ? "

" Run ! " Cried Alvida, who was the first to flee.

Taking example from her, each took her legs to his neck, except Magi who covered himself with his cape to disappear.

And a few seconds later, everyone felt lifted by the powerful shock wave that occurs at the time of impact. Thrown violently, Buggy felt his face crash against a tree, while his nose got stuck in the bark.

" Help me. " He begged, struggling to get loose.

" You really do bad luck. " Assured Kuro, seeing him like this.

Then, simply going to the huge crater that had now been created, the former captain tried to award the bottom.

" Someone tell me what happened? "

" Impossible. " Alvida suddenly cried. "This phenomenon ... I have already seen it. "

" Hein? " Morge wondered, while Bull pulled his captain's shoulders to loosen him.

" Yes ! The first time I met Mugiwara, two species of meteorites had fallen near my base! And strangely, it was at this moment that the fallen angel and the blonde mysteriously appeared. "

_Heartfilia? Magi wondered, appearing near Alvida.

Immediately, he let himself slide to the bottom of the crater, under the frightened eyes of his comrades.

" Magi-san? "

Quickly reaching the bottom of the crater, Magi then walked a few meters to finally fall on the silhouette of a young woman.

" Hum? " He said, stooping.

" Who has it, Magi-san? "

" Did you find something? "

In response, Magi ends up coming back to them, while holding something in his arms.

" Captain, I found who is the person responsible for this disaster. "

At that moment, Buggy finally dislodged himself from the trunk and grabbed his nose which was bleeding.

" Who … ? " He roars. " Who dared to make fun of the big Buggy? "

Suddenly, a groan was heard in the arms of Magi. Opening her eyes, Megumim could see many people around her, without understanding where she was.

" That … ? That … ? " She wondered.

Struggling immediately, she left Magi's arms, before pointing her stick at the other pirates.

" Who are you disbelievers? And what were you planning to do to me? "

There was then a heavy silence. To tell the truth, no one suspected, for a single instant, of finding a young girl like her at the bottom of this crater.

Looking around, Megumim finally sees the huge crater behind her. Watching her for a few moments, she then turned to the pirates, while affirming.

" It's not good to destroy nature. "

" You did that, you idiot. " Several people roared.

" Most important, ... ! " Exclaimed Morgan, rubbing his ax. " Tell us right away who you are and what you want with us! And I warn you, if you lie to us, I will execute you immediately. "

Hearing it, Megumim suddenly smiled, while questioning him.

" What could a person like you face me? "

" Hein? "

Suddenly putting her hat back on her head correctly, Megumi then shook her cape before declaring.

" My name is Megumim! I come from a parallel world and I was sent here to find a powerful artifact! And I am a powerful archwizard specializing in the magic of explosion! The most powerful of all magic! And if I can control it, it is thanks to the presence of a demonic being present in me which increases my power tenfold! Looks like it's your lucky day, guys! Because I, Megumim, crossed your path and decided to include you in my new band! HAHAHAHA. "

Listening to her without saying anything, the pirates looked at her, before finally feeling a drop of sweat form on the back of their heads.

" Who is this crazy? "

" I think she must have banged her head when she landed here. "

" Me, I'm not approaching it. "

" Captain. " Suddenly called him Cabaji. " Couldn't we just give her a boat and get her off the island? If we kill her, I have the impression that we will be cursed by an unknown force. "

" I have the same feeling! "

Hearing this, Megumim suddenly screamed before jumping on Buggy.

" No, no, no, no, no ! I don't want to sail alone! No way ! "

" Hey, let go of me, silly girl. " Roars uaggy, trying to make her fall to the ground.

" I don't know how to sail. " Confessed Megumim! Nor fish! I need someone to survive on the seas!

" It's not my problem. "

" Please, big nose. "

" What did you call me? " Roared Buggy, pinching her cheeks immediately, before pulling her away from him.

Finally making her fall to the ground, he cried out.

" I don't know who you are, but you'd better go quickly! No way taking care of a little brat. "

"**No way I'm letting this girl mingle with us! Who is she, first?** "

" Please. " Insisted Megumim. "I need a crew to find the One piece. "

" The One piece? " Several people were surprised.

" Yes ! I have to find this treasure! And if you are pirates, you have the same dream, right? "

" No way. " Roars Buggy. " Who would be crazy enough to find this treasure? I have something else planned! If I intend to go on the Grand Line, it is certainly not for that! "

" Are you going on the Grand Line? " Megumim repeated. "In that case, can you let me go with you? From what I understand, the ... "

At that moment, long claws passed under her throat, while Kuro had moved behind her.

" You annoy us. " Roar the pirate. " Tell us who you are at the end and what you want. "

" I have already told you. " Megumim replied. " I am a powerful magician. "

" Ah yes ? " Said Magi, walking towards her! Prove it!

" Hum? " Said Megumim, while Kuro released her.

" Prove me your talents. " Said Magi. " Show me your magic. "

Grabbing his hat, he swirled it through the air before several explosive bullets came out. Seeing them fall towards them, Kuro hurried away, before the bullets exploded all around Megumim. Feeling the sand lift, the girl rubbed her eyes, while various small craters had appeared all around her.

" Do better. " Cried Magi.

" Leave it down, Magi. " Morge advised him. " It shows that she has no talent. "

" What will she do to us? " Wanted to know Bull. "Light a firecracker and throw it at us? "

" Haha! The good joke! "

Hearing this, Megumim felt upset. Immediately, concentrating, she roared.

" You will see what I can do! I am the alias of destruction incarnate in accordance with the principles of all creation! Let the hammer of eternity descend unto me! EXPLOSION! "

Suddenly backing up, seeing a magic circle appear at the end of his stick, the Buggy pirates widened their eyes, then saw a red energetic wave emerge from the stick and head straight for a hill. Striking the latter, the attack created a powerful explosion which shook the whole island. Violent gusts of winds threw them back, causing them to fall backwards.

Finally, after a few seconds, Megumim, in turn, fell to the ground, dead from fatigue.

" What ... what was it? " Wanted to know Buggy, while snot ran from his nose.

" Such power ... "Began Morgan. " I have never seen anything like it. "

" Unbelievable. " Said Alvida. " If this girl had been with us in Loguetown, maybe she could have defeated Smoker and allowed us to kill Mugiwara!

Dripping at this moment, Buggy turned, before starting to think. Thinking for a few seconds, he ended up displaying a broad smile, while glancing at Megumim.

"**Interesting! Alvida is not wrong! If this little one stays with us, it could provide my crew with a much greater strike force than the Buggy-ball! So, the next time we see Mugiwara again… I could finally…!** "

Finally turning around, rubbing his hands together, Buggy cried out.

" Little magician, your name is Megumim, right? "

Using the little energy she had left to get on her back, Megumim nodded.

" Yes ! The most powerful magician in the world! "

" Nice to meet you ! I am Buggy, the captain of this gang of pirates! You see, my men and I are already powerful pirates! However, I would be ready to welcome you among us! As long as you obey my orders, I will take you to Grand Line! "

" It is true ? " Rejoices Megumim.

Suddenly taking Buggy, Alvida whispered in his ear.

" Are you sure of your plan? "

" Its good. " Assured the clown. " We keep it with us and as soon as we kill Mugiwara, we will just have to get rid of it! Better to have it with us than against us! "

For his part, staring at Megumim, Magi ends up displaying an angry look, while finally leaving. He couldn't stand the idea of recognizing that Megumim was a better magician than he was.

* * *

(Marineford)

" Garp, tell me it's a joke . " Roared Sengoku.

Eating a packet of cookies, Garp then saw his supervisor press a sheet of paper against a wall: Luffy's wanted poster.

" How is it that each member of your cursed family creates complications? "

" Hahahaha. " Giggles Garp. " 30 million berrys! He's a man, right? It was I who trained him. "

" That's not the question. " Roar Sengoku. " I'm sick of these damn Monkey D.s! You'd better find a solution for this Luffy before he becomes as influential as his father or that cursed Portgas D. Ace. "

" What do you want me to do about it ? " Garp asked. " I wanted him to become a soldier, but this mule head wanted to become a pirate! It is not my fault . "

" In this case, you only have to start on ... "

Feeling the building shake, Sengoku nearly fell.

" That … ? "

" It was what ? " Wanted to know Garp.

" Admiral Sengoku. " Cried a soldier, entering his superior's office. "A meteorite has just crashed in front of the building. "

" A what ? "

* * *

Stopping in front of a large crater, Sengoku and Garp could see, at the bottom of the hole, the naked body of Shinichi Kudo, who, unconscious, lay motionless.

" What happened ? " Wanted to know Garp. " Who is this kid? "

" No idea, Vice Admiral. " Confessed a soldier. " It fell from the sky in one fell swoop. "

" Admiral Sengoku! What are your orders? "

Looking at Shinichi's body, Sengoku eventually turns around, while ordering.

" Bring him to the infirmary and treat his injuries. "

" What? Are you sure ? "

" Yes ! But I want a squadron to watch him! And once he is awake, call me. "

" Yes, admiral. "

* * *

" The storm is getting stronger. " Nami noticed as she wore a raincoat.

" Nami, it's impossible to move the rudder by one centimeter. " Affirmed Usopp, behind his back, while he was being helped by Johnny and Yosaku.

" We stay the course. "Assured the redhead. "Gin, are you sure about your information? Do we really have to go straight? "

" Yes. " Assured the man, while standing at the front of the boat. " We will be there soon! Red Line! The last obstacle that separates us from Grand Line. "

" How do we get there? " Wanted to know Lucy. " Is it a tunnel in a mountain or something like that? "

" No. " Gin replied. " It is a path that follows a stream going up the entire side of the mountain! It is the strength of sea currents that allow this! And, once at the top, this river will descend downstream and allow us to reach an ocean: Grand Line! Therefore, we will ride the mountain. "

" It seems impossible, say like that. " Raynare noticed.

" However, I heard strange stories about it. " Affirmed Sanji. " Like the fact that fifty percent of the ships taking this route end up sinking, for lack of being able to take this mysterious passage. "

" So don't miss. " Understood Zoro, while keeping a smile. " Are we going, captain? "

" Of course. " Cried Luffy, settling on the bow. " Let's go. "

And soon the huge silhouette of a mountain could be seen right in front of them.

" Red Line! " Assured Gin.

Thinking then about what he was expecting from the other side, the man began to swallow somewhat before tapping his foot on the ground.

" A problem, Gin? " Lucy asked him.

" No, it's okay. " Man assured him. " I'm not trembling with fear! No, if I tremble, it's excitement! Grand Line may have won the first round, the fact remains that I will win the next! And it's not this ridiculous storm that will stop me! "

However, looking up, he widened his gaze, seeing a ball of light appear in the sky and began to descend towards the ocean.

" That … ? What is that ? "

" Nami-swan, there is something strange in the sky. " Cried Sanji.

" What is this thing? " Wondered the redhead.

Seeing this, Raynare and Lucy suddenly widened their eyes, understanding what was going on.

" Impossible ! "

Then seeing the luminous mass fall into the water, Luffy leaned more while squinting his gaze. Then, finally, seeing something floating somewhat on the surface, he cried out.

" There is a body in the water! "

" What? " Nami wondered.

" Nami, the passage is straight ahead of us. " Cried Gin, seeing the opening in Red Line. " We cannot change course! "

" Raynare! " Cried Lucy.

Pretending to fly away, the fallen angel, nevertheless had to give up, as soon as a strong gust of wind nearly made her fly away.

" I can't control my flight with this wind. "

" And impossible to swim. " Zoro noticed.

Seeing that he had no other choice, Luffy immediately stretched his arm as far as possible, while the Vogue Merry rushed straight towards the entrance to the Grand Line. However, as he was about to take over the body, the figure sank underwater, while Luffy could only graze it.

" Shit ! Missed. "

Suddenly, jumping on Luffy's arm, Zoro started a real sprint towards the hand of his captain.

" Quick ! Quick ! Quick ! "

Then grabbing his captain's hand, he dived into the water without hesitation, where he disappeared for a few seconds. Then, finally, as soon as he reappeared on the surface, Luffy pulled him towards the boat, the instant the Vogue Merry entered the canal.

" Luffy! QUICK ! " Cried Nami.

Pulling with all his might, Luffy started to shout while Zoro's body finally left the ocean, to rush straight towards the boat. And two seconds later he crashed hard against his captain. Immediately falling on deck, the two men found themselves lying down, crushed by the body of a third person.

" That … ? " Sanji wondered, looking at the stranger. "A little girl ? "

Indeed, being under the arms of Zoro, everyone could see a little girl with long silver hair. Unconscious, she was now soaked.

" What… how did she get here? " Wanted to know Gin.

" Hey, guys ! We did it. " Suddenly rejoices, Usopp, coming out of the cabin. "We entered the canal. "

" Hip hip hurray! " Johnny and Yosaku rejoiced, following him.

" What? " Nami wondered, barely noticing this detail.

" Bah, what do you have? " Wanted to know the trio.

Then seeing the child's body, they cried out.

" Where does it come from? "

Suddenly feeling shaken, Zoro felt himself rolled on the ground and had to grab the bow so as not to go overboard. Then looking up, he was stunned when he saw a sea current rising up the side of a huge mountain.

" Water… goes up? "

" But then ... " Began Lucy.

" We did it !" Said Nami. " We are going up the side of Reverse Mountain. "

" What? " Said Luffy, getting up then.

Opening his eyes wide, he rushed straight towards the front of the boat, to see the latter sailing up the mountain.

Seeing this, Nami hastened to take the child's body, to put it in the cabin.

" Normally, the current is strong enough to transport us to the top ! Just make sure you don't hit the wall!

However, it was hardly if Luffy listened to him. Looking straight ahead, forgetting the rest, he stared at the top of the mountain with limitless excitement.

" Here we are ! Here we are ! Here we are ! HERE WE ARE ! "

Finally, arriving at the summit, the boat rose several meters above the mountain, before joining another sea current, taking it straight towards the largest ocean in the world.

Seeing this each of the pirates thought something.

"**I'll find you Mihawk!** "

"**Wait a little longer, my friends! I would find Fairy's Sphere! It is a promise !** "

"**Grand Line ... I came back to take revenge against each of your dangers!** "

"**Would I have it? Could I have the powers of a demon fruit?"**

"**All Blue ... here I am!**"

"**This is where my real fight to become the most powerful woman on this planet begins!** "

"**I will be able to draw a complete map of the world!**"

"**Soon I would be known to be a man who had enough power to defeat a high ranking naval officer!**"

"**I will become a valiant warrior of the oceans!**"

" WOW! " Suddenly shouted Luffy, seeing a blue expanse right in front of him. " I see him ! The most ocean in the world! GRAND LINE! Somewhere, the One Piece awaits us! The pirate king will be me! "

* * *

Opening his eyes, Bruno was surprised to be surrounded by a jungle.

" Hum? " He wondered, straightening up.

At that moment, he felt the ground shake, before the trees were pushed out of the way of a huge silhouette. And soon Bruno saw a giant with a huge beard and an ax in his hand.

" That ? "

" Oh, a human! It must have been ages since I saw one on this island. " Affirmed the giant. " Say, you wouldn't have alcohol, by any chance? "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew ?**

**Before Shells Town : Raynare ( Highschool DxD ) / Lucy Heartfilia ( Fairy Tail )**

**Arc Shells Town : Roronoa Zoro**

**Arc Kuro : Usopp**

**Arc Baratie : Sanji / Gin**

**Arc Arlong : Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Arc Drum : Chopper**

**Arc Alabasta : Nico Robin / ? / ? / ?**

**Arc Skypiea : ?**

**Arc Enies Lobby : Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby : ?**

**Arc Thriller Bark : Brook**

**Arc Punk Hazard : ?**

**Arc Tesoro : ?**

**Arc Dressrosa : ? / ?**

**Arc Wano Kuni : Jinbei / ?**

**Arc Post Wano Kuni : ?**

**Arc Battle Teach : ?**

* * *

**With others caracters :**

**Buggy : Magi ( OC ), Bull ( OC ), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim ( Konosuba )**

**Arlong : Syra ( OC )**

**Milhawk : Alice ( OC )**


	43. A huge whale and a little girl

Gaining speed Vogue Merry quickly descended the entire Reverse Mountain. Feeling the gusts of wind sweeping their faces, each of the pirates began to cry in excitement, while the hardest was now behind them.

However, a strange noise like that of a foghorn caught Zoro's attention.

" Hum? "

" A problem, Aniki? " Asked Yosaku.

" We are almost down, Aniki! " Johnny assured him.

" Have you heard nothing? "

" What? All we can hear is the wind. "

" Nami-san! " Suddenly shouted Sanji, while he was at the top of the mast. " There is a mountain right in front of us! "

" What? " Wondered the redhead.

" A… A mountain? " Gin wondered, not rushing to the front.

" Did you know? " Raynare asked him.

" Of course not ! Apart from a small lighthouse, there was nothing else at the bottom of this mountain. "

However, seeing a silhouette, he cried out.

" Could it not be a mirage? "

" Impossible ! " Retorted Nami.

" We don't care ! Let's go. " Shouted Luffy.

" No, let's slow down. " Usopp begged, while the appearance of this sudden mountain said nothing good to him.

Narrowing her eyes to see better in front of her, Lucy finally opened her mouth, before stepping back.

" Im… Impossible. "

Imitating him, Gin swallowed, while grumbling.

" Damn it Grand Line. "

Then, one by one, the other pirates could see the reason for their fears. A huge whale was right in front of them.

" A… A whale? "

" What is this animal doing here? " Wanted to know Raynare.

" AHHHHHH! If it attacks us, we're dead! " Johnny was frightened.

" WOOOOOWWWW ! " Cried Luffy. " I have never seen such a big whale! "

" Shut up! " Cried Nami. " We have to find a way to avoid it!

" There is a passage to the left of his body. " Zoro noticed. " You have to go there. "

" Impossible. " Usopp replied. " Earlier, the rudder broke! "

" What? "

" Something has to be done. " Cried Sanji, running towards him. " Gin! Come quickly ! "

However, his friend was completely paralyzed with fear. Seeing the huge whale in front of him, he did not understand the reason for his sudden appearance.

" What ... What ...? First Mihawk… now what? "

" GIN! " Cried Sanji.

Eventually regaining his senses, the man shook his head, before finally following the blond, as he returned to the cabin to help Usopp. And soon, with Johnny and Yosaku, the six men crashed into each other while grabbing the rest of the helm to have the boat turned to port. Yet even the six of them could not cope with the force of the ocean.

" It's impossible ! We're going to crash in front of the whale. "

Hearing this, Nami cried out.

" Lucy! Ask one of your spirits to help us! Any of them ! "

" What do they want them to do? " Lucy asked him.

However, eventually having an idea, she took one of her keys, before invoking.

" Come to me, Aries. "

Immediately, the sheep-like girl appeared before Lucy, while she seemed to be ashamed.

" I'm sorry, Lucy-san! "

" Aries! Quick ! You have to create a shield. "

Seeing then the enormous silhouette of the whale, Aries uttered a cry of fear, before creating an enormous mass of wool which was put between the animal and the Merry. Beginning to rush inside, the boat slowed down somewhat, without being able to stop in time to avoid destroying the boat.

" Brakes! Brakes! " Raynare roared.

" It's too late. " Then said Nami, dropping to his knees.

It was at this moment that a cannon shot was fired. Surprised, everyone felt the boat brake for good, while the Aries wool wall did the rest to stop it definitively.

" The Canon ? "

" Luffy? "

" Yeah!" Suddenly shouted the captain. " We stopped. "

Finally, the Merry stopped one meter from the whale, while the animal had not even reacted to the impact with the ball.

" We… are we saved? " Nami wondered.

Falling to her knees, Lucy hastened to put her hand on her heart, to make sure it was still beating.

" Did I do well, Lucy-san? " Aries asked him.

" I don't know who you are, but if I listened to myself, I would give you all my gold to thank you! " Raynare assured him.

Then leaving the kitchen with the others, Zoro hurried to take large oars before ordering.

" Let's flee while it's time. "

Immediately, four oars dived into the water, while each strove to row as quickly as possible.

" What does this creature do in the middle of the road? " Wanted to know Yosaku.

" We don't care, row. " Gin ordered him.

" Why doesn't she react to the cannon shot? " Wanted to know Usopp, seeing her stand still.

" I bet she didn't even feel it. " Sanji suggested.

However, everyone stopped when the animal began to roar. Resembling a real fog horn, the cry of the whale destroys the eardrums of most pirates, while Aries then disappeared.

" My ears … "

" Hush this monster. "

" Hey you ! " Suddenly shouted Luffy.

Suddenly staring at the whale's eye, which was at least ten times the diameter of the Merry, he began to cry.

" What takes you to stay planted in the middle of the passage? Did you want to sink my ship, or what? "

At that moment, everyone remained frozen, seeing him extend his arm before striking the eye of the monster.

" Clearings of the way, big whale. "

" BAKA! " Everyone shouted, seeing him attack the whale.

However, even after being hit, the whale remained completely still. Seeing this, Sanji began to whisper.

" Ream and leave discreetly!"

" AHHHHH! " Suddenly cried Usopp and Lucy.

Looking down, the whale was already staring at them.

" She saw us. " Horrified Johnny and Yosaku.

" Come back. " Luffy roars. " I'm going to beat you up! "

Raynare immediately strangled him for real, while Gin's tonfa crushed his head.

" Imbecile! I'm going to kill you ! "

At that moment, the whale uttered another cry, and opened its mouth wide, under the horrified gaze of the whole crew.

" AHHHH! She will eat us. " Cried Usopp, seeing huge amounts of water rushing into his mouth. " Row! Row! "

However, unable to fight against the creature, the Vogue Merry was completely sucked into the mouth of the whale. Then shaken, Luffy fell into the water, as did Gin and Raynare. And while the man clung to his captain, who managed to catch a tooth, the fallen angel spread his wings to fly towards the boat.

" LUCY! " She shouted, flying to her.

However, shaken in all directions, the boat disappeared in an instant at the bottom of the whale's throat, which then began to close its jaws.

" LUCY! " Cried Raynare, trying to follow the Merry.

Nevertheless, grabbing one of its wings, Luffy managed to bring it back to Gin and him, before throwing them both out of the monster's mouth.

" We leave ! Quick. " He ordered, the instant the mouth was completely closed.

* * *

A few seconds later, the breathless trio were above the whale's head, which seemed to have calmed down.

" Whew, that was right. " Gin noticed.

Not seeming to be happy at all, Raynare, teeth clenched, suddenly grabbed Luffy before giving him a powerful punch."

" Hey! " He cried, falling back. " It hurts ! "

" Fool. " Roar the fallen angel. " Did you see what just happened because of you? Lucy ... the others ... they were all eaten up by your fault! If they die in the stomach of this thing, it will only be the fault of your stupidity, you moron! "

" Calm yourself. " Cried Gin. " If this whale has swallowed them whole, our friends are not ready to die! Far from there ! "

" Hein? "

" Cetaceans have one of the slowest digestive systems among mammals! It takes at least several tens of hours for something to be completely dissolved in his stomach! If they were able to stay on the boat, they are still alive! "

" Great ! And how do we help them? We do like Pinocchio and set fire to the inside of his stomach? "

" Who is Pinocchio? " Gin asked him.

" Forget about it . "

" Give my friends. " Suddenly roared Luffy, tapping the whale's head with his foot.

" LUFFY. " Raynare roared.

" Hey, we have no choice. " Retorted his captain. " If we want our friends to get out of there, she has to open her mouth! "

" Not sure that this is enough to save them. " Gin retorted, while trying to find a smart plan. " Hell, with a normal whale, we could have killed and saved them but, given its size, it's mission impossible! Even by combining our strength, we will hardly be able to hurt it! "

" And the worst part is that she could dive underwater. " Raynare noticed.

A second later, as if to make fun of her, the whale shook them again, while she let her body sink underwater.

" Is it a joke? "

" Go up! Go back up! " Luffy ordered, hitting her.

" Raynare, make us move from here. " Exclaimed Gin.

" But if we lose track of it, we can never save the others. "

" But if we stay there, we're screwed too. "

" Hey, look. " Suddenly advised Luffy, pointing to what looked like a metal hatch, which was embedded in the skin of the whale. " There is an entrance! "

" Is it a joke? " Wanted to know the duo. " What's wrong with this whale? "

" We don't care. " Cried Luffy, running towards the hatch.

Seeing that the little land they had left was disappearing underwater, Raynare and Gin hurried to imitate him and came up to him when he opened the hatch. Entering his head, he cried out.

" There is a corridor. "

" This whale is a giant robot? " Gin wondered.

As the only answer, he got pushed inside, at the same time as Luffy, while Raynare hurried to close the hatch behind them, the instant the whole body of the whale found itself underwater. Then falling to the boys, she said.

" Just in time ! "

" Idiot ! " Roars Gin, with a bump on his forehead. " I fell on my head! "

" Girly ! "

* * *

Opening her eyes, a young girl looked around. Very quickly, she saw the cabin where she was, as well as the bed on which she was lying.

" That … ? " She wondered, straightening up.

Immediately, a violent headache made her wince. For some reason she didn't know, she had a very headache.

" I am in pain ! And ... and where am I? "

Trying to put his thoughts in order, the child was suddenly surprised to feel a strange sensation in his head. No memories. She had no memories of her life. She didn't know where she was from where she came from how old she was ... all she could remember was that phrase that was repeated over and over in her head

"**Menma, we found you!** "

" Men… ma? " Surprised the child. " Is this my first name? "

Suddenly, a violent shock was felt, causing her to fall from her bed. Finding himself on the floor, the child groaned, before hearing someone shout.

" Where are we there? "

" Did we really just get eaten by a whale? "

" Maybe we are in hell. "

" Don't say that, Aniki! "

" **There is someone ? "** Menma wondered, cautiously approaching the door before tiptoing up to try to see through the window. However, being poorly closed, the door suddenly opened, causing the girl to fall outside.

And hardly did she have time to get up when a saber was directed towards her.

" Who's there ? " Roared Zoro.

However, seeing the child in front of him, he seemed surprised to see her, before finally affirming.

" I forgot you completely. "

Seeing him put away his saber, Menma remained completely still, while he shouted.

" Hey ! Nami! Lucy! There's the kid who woke up."

Then, turning to Menma, he wanted to know.

" Who are you and where are you from? "

" I… I…! " Said the child, looking at Zoro's gaze.

Immediately, she felt a certain ounce of fear because of the man. In an instant, she had seemed to fear Zoro. It was for this reason that she remained silent.

" Hey, I asked you a question. " Cried the man, using a more categorical tone.

Arriving at this moment, Nami and Lucy heard sobs and quickly saw Menma cry in front of Zoro who seemed confused.

" Why are you crying ? Hey, I didn't do anything to you! "

" ZORO! " Suddenly roared Nami, hitting him on the head. "How dare you hit a child? "

" I didn't even touch it. " Retorted the pirate.

" Hey ! Are you OK ? " Wanted to know Lucy, kneeling before Menma.

Trying to hold back her sobs when she saw her, Menma wanted to know.

" Who ... Who are you? "

" We don't hurt you! " Assured him Lucy. " We are not bad people! "

" If ! " Menma retorted, pointing to Zoro. " He is mean! "

" Huh ? " Said Zoro, giving him a dark look that will frighten the child even more. " I remind you that it was I who saved your life, you ungrateful dirty! "

Then seeing Menma frightened by Zoro, Nami hit him again, before ordering her to stop scaring her with his disbeliever's head.

" I don't have the head of a disbeliever. " Roared the man.

Preferring to ignore him, Nami smiled broadly at Menma, before asking her.

" What's your name ? "

" I ... I think my name is ... Menma! ""

" You think ? " Lucy wondered.

"I… I don't remember anything. " Admitted the child, looking down.

" A memory loss? " Nami wondered. " After the shock she had to undergo, that would not surprise me!

" Tss. " Suddenly fit Zoro. "And then after ? I warn you, no way I'm playing the babysitter for this kid! It's a pirate ship here, not a nursery! "

" Zoro! "

" I am not joking. "Replied the man. "We have just entered the Grand Line, do you think that this is the place to recover a child with amnesia! Me, I do not believe so ! "

Staring at Menma, he continued.

" We don't know where she came from, or even if she really lost her memory! In any case, it is better for each of us to get out of this whale's stomach and then leave it in the hands of someone who could take care of it! "

" HAAAAAAA! " Suddenly Usopp shouted, while a huge squid had emerged from the water, just in front of the Merry. " A monster ! There is a monster in this monster's stomach! "

" Zoro-aniki! Help ! " Beg Johnny and Yosaku.

Seeing the animal raise one of its tentacles to strike the ship, Sanji began to growl, before pretending to run towards the creature.

" I warn you that if you do the least damage on this boat, that you will be our dinner. "

However, to his surprise, he saw three harpoons crossing the body of the invertebrate, killing him instantly.

" What? "

Falling back, the squid suddenly found itself towing towards a small house, being on a small island, in what should be the stomach of the whale.

" No, but what is this delirium? " Wanted to know the cook.

" Hey, what's going on? " Wanted to know Zoro, running to him.

" Apparently, we are not alone here. " Sanji simply explained to him, while staring at the little house in front of him.

" A pirate ship? " A man suddenly wondered, then came out of the little house.

" Pull ! " Suddenly Usopp ordered, understanding that there was someone. " Shoot and destroy this island with cannon balls! "

" I am a little afraid of reprisals. " Confessed Johnny.

" The same. " Adds Yosaku.

Arriving then, Nami and Lucy, as well as Menma, arrived in time to see the silhouette of an old man coming out of his house, to start staring at the boat, with a severe look.

" An old ? " Sanji wondered.

" He is scary ! " Exclaimed Menma, hiding behind Lucy.

" The question to ask is: friend or enemy? " Zoro noticed, having a hand on his sabers.

In response, the man continued to stare at the crew, while starting to walk. Immediately, discomfort won over the crew, while the man seemed to release an aura of power all around him, using this simple look.

" Who… who is this person? " Wanted to know Lucy, being very uncomfortable.

However, to everyone's surprise, the old man grabbed a newspaper, before sitting quietly on a lounge chair.

" Hey, what are you doing, old snock? " Roared Sanji.

" This guy is too freaked out. " Affirmed Usopp. " Guys beat him while I cover you! "

" Don't run away. " Roared Nami, seeing him leave towards the back of the boat.

" I don't advise you to attack me! Then advised the old man, in a categorical tone! Because if not, someone will die! "

" W… What? " Johnny wondered, stepping back. " He ... Is he serious there? "

" Who will die? " Wanted to know Yosaku.

" Me. " Said the old man, with a serious tone.

" You don't care about us? " Roared the two swordsmen.

" Goys, calm down. " Zoro advised them, while walking past them. " Sorry for the inconvenience, old man! Nevertheless, we want some information if this can be possible! "

" Information ? "

" Yes ! We would like to know where we are! As well as knowing who you are! "

" Young man, when you know politeness, the least of things and introduce yourself before asking for someone's name! "

Surprised by his remark, Zoro simply continued to smile at him while approving.

" I am sorry ! My name is Roro…! "

" My name is Crocus! Announced the man! I am the keeper of the Cap des Jumeaux lighthouse! I'm 71! I have blood group AB! My zodiac sign is Gemini! "

" I'm going to kill him . " Roared Zoro, taking out one of his sabers.

" The Cape of Twins? " Repeated Lucy, looking around. " Is this the place? Are we still on the Grand Line? "

" Don't pretend not to understand. " Crocus advised him, reading his newspaper! " Just like me, you know perfectly well that you have been swallowed by Laboon! "

" Laboon? "

" The whale ! "

" What? " Horrified Yosaku. " We are in the stomach of this monster! But then … ? "

Looking around again to see only a luminous place resembling a maritime area, he wanted to know.

" Is it normal for his stomach to be like this? "

" There is more important. " Nami replied. " If we stay here, we will get digested! We have to get out of here! "

" Calm. " Suddenly advised Crocus, pointing a direction. " There is an exit there. "

" Hein? " Surprised the crew, seeing a huge metal door. "A door ? "

Unable to understand what was going on, Menma suddenly pulled Lucy's sleeve to ask her.

" Where are we ? "

" I have a hard time understanding myself. " Admitted the blonde. " But don't worry, we're going to leave here soon! "

" Me, I find it too weird. " Usopp retorted.

" Me too. " Confessed Sanji. " If we can leave this place, what is this old man doing here? And how is it that there is a door in the stomach of this whale? And then … ! "

Looking better at the "sky" around them, he noticed.

" Who had fun painting the stomach of this whale? "

" To paint ? " Nami wondered, looking up.

" Now that you say it… " Began Johnny, staring at a bird in the sky. " It is true that the clouds where the birds do not move! It's just paint! "

" Let's say that I have always had an artistic streak. " Assured Crocus.

" But you are very ill, you. " Usopp noticed.

" We'll let it go. " Zoro advised him. " Let's get out of here and find Luffy and the others! "

However, at that moment, the boat was rocked again.

" What is still happening? " Wanted to know Nami.

" The whale begins to move. " Understood Yosaku. " If it goes to the bottom of the ocean, we can never leave here! "

" She starts again. " Crocus noticed, putting down his newspaper.

Then turning to him, Nami was surprised, seeing the island start to rock like a small boat.

" But it's not an island! It is a redecorated boat! The shell is even made of scrap metal! "

" In the stomach of this whale, the wood would be digested in a few hours. " Understood Lucy.

" This water is stomach acid? "Usopp wondered! If one of us falls in there, we will be dissolved!

Struggling to keep his balance, Menma suddenly felt himself falling against the pad and eventually went overboard.

" AHHHHHH. " She shouted.

Nevertheless, grabbing it in time, Zoro grabbed his arm, before bringing her back on board.

" Mister ...? "

" Hey, old man. " Shouted Zoro. " What the hell is this whale doing? What is she doing here at the entrance to Grand Line? "

" Laboon starts hitting his head again against Red Line. " Crocus explained to him.

" What? " Sanji was surprised. " But why is she doing this? "

" Now that I think about it, this whale had huge scars on its head and uttered huge cries! "

"What is she doing ? " Wanted to know Yosaku. " Is she trying to kill herself or what? "

" No, she is suffering. " Retorted Nami.

" No time to feel sorry for yourself. " Affirmed Zoro. " Hurry up and move the ship to the door! "

" Aniki, the waves are much too powerful for us to navigate. " Johnny retorted.

" In this case, we will row. "

At that moment, Crocus jumped into the water, under the astonished gaze of the crew.

" But what makes this old snock? " Sanji wondered.

" It will be digested! " Horrified Lucy.

" Leave it and row! "


	44. The Menma's deal !

Sensing the hallway forward, Luffy and Gin started running up to keep from falling.

" What the hell is going on? "

Catching them both, Raynare began to fly all over the place, being careful not to bump against the ceiling.

" This place is a real labyrinth! I am beginning to believe more and more that this whale is a huge machine. "

" I shouldn't say that, but if it is, the person who built it is a genius. " Gin noticed. " How many years does it take to build such a juggernaut ? "

Suddenly, taking another corridor, the trio was surprised, when they saw a couple of people right in front of them, wearing bazooka., While they were leaning against a door.

" What … ? " Said the five people.

Leading his bazooka toward the trio, the duo's man cried out.

" Enemy in sight, baby! Fire, Miss Wednesday! "

" Yes, Mr 9. " Said the duo's wife, aiming them with her bazooka.

" Hein? " Said Gin and Raynare.

* * *

" We are almost there. " Assured Zoro, while rowing.

" Hey, the old man has reappeared. " Lucy announced, seeing Crocus climb a ladder to reach a smaller door higher up.

" What will he do ? "

Suddenly, the small door exploded and two bodies were propelled towards the gastric juices.

" That … ? "

Spitting blood, Mr 9 now had the trace of Gin's tonfa on his face, while Miss Wednesday had the imprint of Raynare's heel.

" BAAAAABBBBBYYYYY! " Cried the man, before falling into the gastric juices, along with his partner.

" Who are these clowns? " Wanted to know Usopp.

" Luffy-aniki. " Suddenly rejoiced Johnny and Yosaku, seeing him in the company of the other two.

" Guys ? " Surprised their captain.

* * *

" It looks like it has calmed down. " Nami noticed, as the waves in Laboon's stomach subsided. " The whale does not move anymore. "

" The whale ? " Gin wondered. " Because this thing is really a living being? Seeing the inside of his body, I rather have the impression that it is a kind of robot! "

" It's Crocus who did a lot of things inside. " Taught her Lucy. " But why, I don't know! "

" Most important. " Zoro noticed, while directing his gaze to the strange duo they had just picked up. " Who is it? "

" I don't know, but there is a pretty little angel among them. " Assured Sanji, crouching in front of Miss Wednesday.

" Grrr, pirates. " Grumbled the woman.

" There, we can say that we played bad luck. " Noticed his sidekick.

" Damn it, but is it stowaways day or what? " Wanted to know Zoro, while turning around to take a look at Menma. "Can someone tell me what we're going to do with all these little people, in the end? "

" It would be good to get out of here already. " Raynare noticed. " I'm nauseous at the thought of knowing myself in the stomach of a sea creature. "

" You are again, scoundrels. "Suddenly roared Crocus's voice.

" Uh ? " Said the small group, while seeing it in the opening of the small door.

" Don't force me to repeat myself! I would never let you hurt this whale the least bit! Have I been clear this time? "

" Who is that one? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" A fool ! " Johnny assured.

" Yeah! He would have to find a place in an asylum. " Adds Yosaku.

" Old fool. " Suddenly exclaimed Miss Wednesday, seizing her bazooka. " As if we had the choice to give up! "

" We are on a mission to kill this whale. " Adds Mr. 9, imitating him. " And nobody will stop us, baby! "

Immediately, with perfect synchronization, the duo pointed their weapons at the wall of Laboon's stomach and fired.

Seeing the projectiles intended only to kill the animal, Crocus suddenly ran before throwing himself on the trajectory of the balls and managed to intercept the latter, which exploded by touching its body.

" That … ? " Everyone wondered.

" Tsss, missed. " Said Miss Wednesday.

" Quite the contrary. " Retorted Mr 9, reloading his weapon. " Now that this pest is on the ground, nothing will prevent us from accomplishing our mission! Let's go for a second… "

Not even having time to finish his sentence, he suddenly felt Luffy hitting him, just like Miss Wednesday. Thus the duo fell to the ground, with a beautiful mark on the cheek.

" Luffy? " Usopp wondered, not quite knowing what to think of the situation.

" I just wanted. " Replied his captain.

" This is not really a reason, but okay. "

" Boy ? " Crocus wondered, seeing him do it.

" Hey, come up. " Suddenly suggested Lucy, seeing him in the gastric juices.

* * *

" You have been a great help to me. " Spotted Crocus, wringing his shirt. " I don't know why you did it, but thanks for saving Laboon! It must be believed that I am now too old to continue to protect it effectively! I even have to live here in order to act faster! "

" Do you live here? " Gin wondered. " No wonder we didn't meet anyone the first time I came here! We didn't even see the whale. "

" Hum? Let's say that the chances of pirate crews crossing it are one in two! Either they pass without problem, if Laboon is underwater or they are either engulfed or crushed under its weight. "

" Who are these guys? " Wanted to know Nami, pointing to the duo.

" These two vermin come from a neighboring island! There, they are experiencing a food shortage and that's why they come here to kill the whale! After all, Laboon could feed their city for a few years if its flesh is well preserved. "

" You surprise me. " Said Raynare. " Even Luffy would take at least a year to eat it. "

" Don't challenge him. " Usopp advised him.

" What does this whale do here, all alone? " Wanted to know Sanji. " Usually these kinds of animals live in groups, right? And how is it that it is so big? "

" Laboon is a species of whale native to West-Blue! This is where we find the biggest whales in the world! She has been with me for over fifty years! So I refuse to let her get killed, without reacting! "

" Why is she beating her head against Red Line? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" Try her to "challenge the mountain" to show that she is the strongest? " Asked Yosaku.

" Of course not ! I doubt that Laboon behaves in such a stupid way! She has another reason to keep banging her head against Red Line. "

" A reason ? " Nami repeated.

" Yes ! This whale has a heart that seems to a human! She didn't come here alone! The first time I saw her, she was in the company of a pirate group with which she had been traveling for some time! Yes, for almost fifty years. "

Seeming passive, he related.

" As an ordinary day, I took care of the maintenance of the lighthouse, before seeing a pirate ship arrived, with this whale having fun following them! It was Laboon! Apparently, she had been traveling with these pirates for a while, but these pirates were going to set sail for Grand Line and its many dangers! Because of his young age, they refused to let Laboon accompany them! Laboon didn't want to hear anything! For her, these pirates were her companions, and she wanted to stay with them! For a few days, they threw ink in front of my lighthouse, the time to repair their ship which had been damaged by coming here! I must admit that I had found them very good company and their music was nothing bad! They loved to party and sing! But of course, the day of departure arrived and we had to find a solution with regard to Laboon! Finally, the pirate captain asked me for a favor! He wanted me to keep Laboon for a while until they came back to get her! But in fifty years ... they never came back. "

" Fif … Fifty years? " Johnny repeated. " My god, that's a lot. "

" And this whale has been waiting for them since? " Nami wondered. " I understand why she seems to be suffering from it, but why is she banging her head against Red Line, in this case? "

" She is stubborn. " Affirmed Crochus. " Laboon firmly believes that the crew of these pirates are trapped on the other side of Red Line! "

" The other side ? "

" Finally, when you have a plan and a guide, getting out of here is much easier. " Gin noticed as Vogue Merry took a channel out of Laboon's body.

" I wonder how long it took to build it all. " Zoro noticed.

" Uh… " Suddenly said a small voice behind him.

" Hum? " Said the man, turning around.

Then seeing Menma, he could hear her stammering.

" Uh ... I ... for a while ago ... thank you. "

" Hum? "

" You saved me, thank you very much. "

" Forget about it. " Zoro advised him. " Anyway, even if I hadn't done it, Nami would have forced me to jump into the water to get you back, so ... "

" But it's not just that. " Menma replied. " I was also told that you kept me from drowning before I got here! I also wanted to thank you for that! "

" Zoro, protector of children? " Raynare wondered. " Definitely, we will have seen everything. "

" In fact, who is this kid? " Wanted to know Gin.

" It's Menma. " Taught him Lucy. " Nevertheless, it would seem that she is amnesiac. "

" Is it a joke? "

For his part, Raynare was very happy with it. Until now, apart from Luffy and Coby, no one else knew the secrets of the two girls. She did not know how others might react when they were told of coming from other dimensions. And considering Menma's arrival, she was certain that she too came from another world.

" Are you sure she is not acting? " Wanted to know Gin, crouching in front of the child.

Seeing her patibular look, the young girl then took fright and hurried to take refuge, ... behind Zoro.

" Hey, I'm not your bodyguard. "

" Me, I would like to know where it comes from. " Said Luffy, turning to her. " In fact, what's funny is that it arrived the same way as ... "

He was suddenly silent, while feeling a strange aura emanating from the body of the fallen angel, while Raynare stared at him, ready to silence him if necessary.

" What? " Wanted to know Nami.

However, to her surprise, she saw Luffy close his mouth and turn to look straight ahead.

Suddenly seeing Crocus' boat float not far from them, Lucy took advantage of her presence to change the conversation.

" Why did you build these canals? "

" I built them to facilitate my work as a doctor! "

" Doctor ? "

" Yes, I'm Laboon's doctor! I was even the doctor of a pirate crew. "

" No kidding ? " Asked Luffy. " I never would have bet! And were you on the Grand Line, grandpa? "

" Yes. " Smile then Crocus. " And even further than you could imagine! "

" Awesome ! In that case, how about becoming the doctor for my crew? Are we looking for one? "

Laughing at this, Crocus retorted.

" I am no longer old enough to go around the world, kid! I have already tried my luck. "

Finally, after crossing a last metal door, the crew was dazzled by the light of day, while the exit was straight ahead.

" We are outside. " Glad Usopp.

" Death devoured by a whale. " Raynare noticed. " Who has a more humiliating start to Grand Line? "

Remaining silent, Menma then felt the wind sweep her face before the light allowed her to see the real ocean in front of her. Then approaching the bow, where Luffy was seated, she began to admire the new world in which she found herself, before saying.

" So beautiful ! "

" Yes, it's the pirate's life. " Luffy then told him.

" The life of pirates? " Menma wondered.

" Yeah! We sail on all seas we see many landscapes we meet lots of people ... and above all we live adventures! It's funny ! "

" Funny? "

Hearing a strange noise behind her, she turned and then jumped, seeing the huge silhouette of Laboon.

" She is huge. "

" Difficult to believe that she was small when she arrived here. " Usopp noticed. "Frankly, what are these pirates waiting for to return? "

" Idiot ! Said Sanji. " It is obvious that they are dead. "

" If it is, they only lasted a day before dying. " Gin noticed, thinking back to his first trip.

" You are really too insensitive. " Lucy noticed.

" Yes, this poor whale deserves to have a happy end. " Johnny said, with tears in his eyes.

" Poor whale. " Yosaku cried, also on the verge of tears.

" You know, the truth can be perfect cruel to listen. " Retorted Crocus.

Listening to him, Zoro asked him.

" They fled, right? "

" Hum? " Said the rest of the crew.

" To escape the dangers of Grand Line, there are only two solutions. " Affirmed the former bounty hunter! Death ... or leave Grand Line. "

" I have heard rumors from pirate crews that have managed to get back here! Explained Crocus! And according to them, these pirates would have managed to leave Grand Line. "

" What? " Usopp wondered. " They would have abandoned him? "

" To quit Grand Line? " Raynare wondered. " Without going back here? How is it possible ? "

" Grand Line is an impenetrable ocean due to the fact of being surrounded by a sea on each side, which we call Calm Belt! As strange as it may seem, there is never the slightest breath of wind on these seas! Suffice to say that it is impossible to sail with sails! And for the unconscious who dare to borrow these seas, while paddling, they are certain to meet kings of the seas along the way. "

" Kings of the seas? " Lucy wondered.

" These are huge sea monsters! It takes at least several heavily armed battleships to overcome it! Unfortunately, apart from the Navy boats, nobody was able to get to the Grand Line using this route. "

" In this case, how could these pirates have escaped by borrowing Calm Belt? " Wanted to know Nami.

" No idea ! In any case, even if it turns out that they are still alive, they would never return here! The seasons, the climate, the sea currents and even the wind ... all this results from climatic variations! However, logic has no place on the Grand Line! And even the most formidable of crews quickly lose their cool in the face of this cursed ocean! It is therefore not surprising that this group of pirates decided to give up and then flee the tail between their legs. "

" Therefore, these wimps, without the slightest ulterior motive, vis-à-vis their promise, packed up and left this ocean. " Understood Sanji.

Hearing this, Menma then turned to Laboon, to see her simply staring at Red Line, while still having a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

" Poor whale. "

" It's too cruel. "Affirmed Usopp. " To say that this whale has been waiting for them for fifty years. "

" Big sister-Laboon. "Johnny and Yosaku cried.

" In this case, why didn't you tell him anything? " Wanted to know Raynare. " At least this whale would stop suffering by banging its head against this mountain. "

" It has been a long time since I explained the situation to him. " Retorted Crocus. " In fact, it was since I announced this news to her that she started to get agitated and to fight against the mountain! She still believes they will come back from the other side of the mountain! She doesn't want to hear the truth! She, all she wanted was to stay with her friends she had followed so far! "

_In the end, this whale is much more human than these horrible pirates! Lucy found.

" But there is nothing more to do. " So said Gin. " Whatever this whale does, it can never find these pirates, even by managing to demolish this mountain. "

" And to see these scars, it will not take long to withdraw. " Sanji noticed.

" This is indeed the case. " Approved Crocus. " If she continues to bump like that, Laboon will die! And personally, I don't want that to happen."

A huge cracking noise was suddenly heard. Ripping out the Vogue Merry's mast, Luffy was running straight for Laboon before scaling his head.

" Luffy…? " Nami wondered.

" Uh, what is he holding in his hands? " Wanted to know Raynare.

" Our mast!" Horrified Usopp. " LUFFY… what are you doing? "

Suddenly, seeing a fresh wound on Laboon's skull, Luffy raised the mast in the air before planting it with all his might in the scars.

" **GUM GUM IKEBANA !** "

Immediately, crying, Laboon uttered a cry of pain, so powerful that he shook the boat.

" That moron ... I'm going to kill him. " Roars Gin.

" Wait your turn. " Zoro and Raynare retorted, already preparing to kill Luffy.

" Why did you do that, Luffy? " Horrified Usopp Nami and Lucy.

Backing off, Menma fell on her buttocks, while she saw Laboon start to go wild.

Clinging as best he could, Luffy ended up being ejected against the lighthouse island, before the whale made a huge jump, to crush it under its weight.

" Boy ! " Frightened Crocus.

" Don't worry, he will not die for so little. " Nami assured him.

Indeed, while Laboon uttered another cry of pain, because of his recent injury, Luffy could be seen jumping in the air, before stretching out his arm to strike Laboon. Wanting to take revenge, the animal gave him a powerful blow of tail which projected Luffy, far behind.

Seeing their fight, Menma could only open his eyes to the power of Laboon, as well as the tenacity and the strange power of Luffy. For many, fear would have forced them to flee, afraid of being suddenly caught in the fray. Still, the young child watched the fight, while feeling nothing but adrenaline.

" In… Incredible. "

Finally finding himself thrown against the lighthouse, Luffy remained seated on the ground, while Laboon rushed straight at him to complete it.

" Luffy-aniki! " Horrified Johnny and Yosaku.

" What an imbecile. " Raynare roared, pretending to fly to save him.

However, she stopped, just like Laboon, hearing Luffy say.

" Draw ! "

Then getting up Luffy stared at the whale, while putting his straw hat back on his head. Then a smile appeared on his face, just like a determined face.

" I'm strong, right? And you want to defeat me, right? "

Seeing the whale listen to him, he continued.

" Our fight is not over! However, I and my companions must leave as soon as possible! Then we will face each other another day! Your companions are probably dead, but I am now your rival! We will fight again one of these days to find out which of us is stronger! Once our journey on the Grand Line is over, I will come back! And then we will fight again. "

At that moment, everyone could see tears appearing in Luffy's eyes, as if his declaration in time that rival had moved him.

" Boy…" Said Crocus simply, finally understanding where he was coming from.

* * *

" What is this horror? " Wanted to know Gin, pointing to the horrible drawing Luffy had just drawn on Laboon's forehead.

" Well, imagine that it almost figured on our pirate flag. " Raynare taught him.

" Is it a joke? "

" It's perfect. " Announced Luffy, seeing his work. " Here is our fight promise! Until I come back, you don't have to hammer the wall anymore! That would erase this emblem. "

" Did you really have to destroy the mast? " Usopp asked him, spotting the latter with Johnny and Yosaku.

" In fact, one of you knows where the other two are? "

" The two others ? " Nami repeated.

" Yes, the ones Luffy hit earlier. "

Seeing them nowhere, Nami just shrugged, before declaring.

" They must have run away! No big deal! As long as Luffy is there, they will do nothing. "

Remaining in her corner, without really knowing what was going to happen to her, Menma simply amused herself by staring at a strange watch whose hand pointed a well-defined direction.

* * *

" So here is the famous phare. " Sanji noticed, while the Merry was docked near a small island. "The guide to Grand Line. "

" Yes ! I have been there for several decades. " Affirmed Crocus. " And even if I see many pirates arriving here, it seems that none have been able to finish this crossing to Raftel! Which shows how dangerous Grand Line is. "

Saying this, he turned to Menma, who in turn went downstairs to ask.

" In fact, what does this child do with you? You take him? "

" No, no . " Nami immediately replied. " In short, we found it, before arriving here. "

" And what do you plan to do with it? "

" Uh ... in fact, it would be very nice of you, if you keep it with you. "

" Hein? " Menma wondered, looking at them.

Scratching the back of his head, Crocus looked embarrassed.

" It's not that I don't want to do you a favor, but, as you can see, apart from this lighthouse, this island is deserted! And generally, I am rationed only by pirate ships, which requests my help for care or repairs of their ships! I don't think this is a place for a child. "

" But… we still can't take it with us. "

" Hum? " Said Luffy, turning to them. " Why ? "

" Think, idiot. " Raynare advised him. " We are not even sure to make the weight in front of Grand Line and you, you would like that a kid arrives there? Don't make me laugh. "

" Oh, come on. " Said Luffy. " I'm sure we're going to have fun."

" Don't underestimate Grand Line. "

Appearing in front of Luffy, Gin startled him, while he shouted.

" Even by not having crossed Mihawk, there is little chance that our armada could manage to reach the first island! Our compass stopped working the climate was against us ... it was hell! The kid will not survive. "

" Your compass has stopped working? " Nami wondered.

" Yes ! As soon as we got here! A real bad luck. "

Suddenly taken by a bad feeling, Nami hastened to rummage in his pockets, to take out his compass. Staring at her, it only took a few moments for her to suddenly cry out in horror.

" What's going on ? " Luffy asked.

" Compass. " Horrified Nami, seeing the needle of the latter begin to turn in all directions. " She no longer works. "

" Who has it, Nami-swan? " Sanji asked him, arriving with dishes loaded with food. " If you're hungry, this is what will fill your stomach. "

Ignoring him, Nami was frightened.

" How will we be able to navigate if the compass no longer works? "

" Gin… I think you bring bad luck. " Raynare informed him.

" Shut up ! " Roar the man. " This place must be cursed. "

" I hope you are joking ? " Wanted to know Crocus, seeing most of the crew frightened by seeing their compass no longer working. " Don't you know the basics to survive on the Grand Line? "

" Uh ? " Nami wondered.

" As I told you, there is no logic in this world! Your compass is not broken! It's just that it can't work here. "

" Here ? " Astonished Lucy. "You mean on this island? "

" No, I mean on the whole of Grand Line. "

" What ? " Gin wondered. " All this makes no sense. "

" A magnetic field. " Suddenly understood Nami.

" Indeed. " Approved Crocus. " The Grand Line islands are teeming with minerals of all kinds, creating anomalous magnetic fields all over it! In addition, the winds and currents are very unstable! When you are a navigator, you realize how insurmountable it is. "

" I understand. " Affirmed Nami. " It would be doomed if we cannot define our direction. "

" Hey, but, in this case, how can we sail on these seas? " Wanted to know Raynare. " By counting on luck? "

" No, you just need a Log-Pose. " Assured the man. " But I am surprised that you ask me this question, when you have one with you. "

" What? "

" Yes ! " Assured Crocus, pointing to Menma. " What she has on her wrist is a Log pose. "

The child, then lost in thought, took a few seconds to understand that we were talking about the strange watch she had just found.

" What? "

" Menma, do you have a Log-Pose? " Lucy wondered.

" I found it earlier, where you tied up the other two. "

" The Log-pose is a unique compass that memorizes a magnetic field. " Explained Crocus to them. " The islands forming the Grand Line obey the rules imposed by magnetic fields! This is why, to travel from island to island, the Log pose must adapt to the magnetic field of each in order to indicate the right direction! The truth is that it is impossible to determine the exact position of an island on this ocean! Any pirate is therefore totally dependent on the magnetic field memorized by the Log Pose! To give you more details, know that you must first choose one of the seven magnetic fields emanating from Reverse Mountain! But at the start of the island you choose, to begin with, your route will ultimately join the others on the final route! And the name of this island on the edge of it is ... Raftel! The ultimate Grand Line island! The only known person to have confirmed his existence was the pirate lord! This island is legendary. "

" So, the One Piece is over there. " Then rejoices Luffy.

" Awesome ! " Cried Nami, crouching before Menma. "Thank you, Menma! Thanks to you, we can continue our adventure! You are a real lucky charm. "

Seeing her reach out, to take her Log Pose, Menma immediately protected the object, while retorting.

" No. "

" Uh ? "

" I ... I ... I don't want to stay here. " Retorted the child. " I want to stay with him. "

So everyone saw her point the finger at Luffy.

" Hum? " Said the captain, while he ate a large piece of fish.

" Menma…? "

" I… I have no idea where I come from or who I am! But I too want to see the sea and have adventures! I don't want to live like a pirate, but at least I want to go to an island with lots of people. "

Staring at Nami, she cried out.

" If you want the Log-Pose, bring me with you. "

Immediately the redhead pulled her cheeks, while affirming.

" Who do you think you are to hope to rip off a thief, little fool? "

" I want to come. " Insisted the child.

" Don't insist, stupid kid. " Suddenly ordered Zoro, leaving the boat.

Suddenly stepping towards Menma, he hit the ground hard with his foot. And that gesture alone frightened Menma and made her back away in fear.

" You are just a kid with no power whatsoever! What do you think you can do, coming with us? You will only be an embarrassment! We are not a daycare center! Give me this Log-Pose and stay here without making a fuss. "

Fixing her gaze then, Menma felt an intense fear in her. Zoro's eyes were terrifying. They looked like those of a killer and this had the effect of paralyzing his entire body.

Noticing this, Zoro immediately grabbed his wrist and grabbed the Log-Pose.

" We are real pirates, not fun! If you want to play somewhere, go find a sandbox. "

First letting themselves go, Menma suddenly ends up glimpsing a memory. That of a man with a white mask and several arms, talking to him.

"**This is your chance to have a new life! You do the rest!** "

Suddenly uttering a cry of pain, Zoro was surprised to see Menma bite his hand.

" AHHHH! Dirty kid! "

Protecting his Log-Pose, Menma asserted.

" I want friends! I don't want to stay here! I want to go to an island with people. "

Looking at Luffy, she said.

" If you take me with you, I give you the Log-Pose! And I stay with you until we find a place where I can make friends. "

" Friends ? "

" Yes ! " Assured Menma. " I don't know why ! But, deep down, I am convinced that this is what I want! I want friends. "

Looking at her then, Luffy remained skeptical. Then, finally, he smiled at her before approving.

" Okay ! You give us your log-pose and we take you where you can make friends. "

" Deal! " Said Menma, giving him the object.

However, immediately taking Nami began to admire the object, while praying.

" Thanks my God ! We were really lucky to have this precious object. "

" I advise you to take great care of it. "Affirmed Crocus. " If this object breaks along the way, you will never be able to survive on the Grand Line. "

" I will take care of it. " Nami assured him. " After all, it's my role as a navigator! "

Noticing that the problem was resolved, Raynare cried out.

" Sanji-kun, I'm hungry. "

" Me too ! " Cried Gin. " Come on, everyone at the table! Let's eat this famous tuna…! "

" I ate well, me. " Said Luffy, rubbing his bouncing belly. " This fish was delicious. "

" He ate everything? " Sanji wondered, seeing the empty plates.

" Even the edges. " Lucy noticed

" Motherfucker. " Roared Raynare and Gin.

And while the duo started hitting Luffy, Nami inspected his new compass.

" Log-Pose! Very well ! If this object is as precious as that, I will take great care of it. "

" This food was intended for girls. " Suddenly roared Sanji, hitting Luffy. " Dirty selfish glutton! "

Getting thrown, Luffy walked over to Nami, and his hand hit the Log-Pose she was holding. Immediately, the impact of the shock destroys the object, under the horrified gaze of Nami.

" What? Zoro wondered, seeing the pieces of the object fallen to the ground.

Seeing the same thing, even Menma understood that the crew was now in trouble.

Don't care, Sanji, Gin and Raynare were already around Luffy, ready to hit him again.

" We're going to take your damn stomach off! Perhaps, without him, you will no longer want to eat as much. "

" Sanji-kun? " Suddenly called Nami.

Turning around, the trio could see Nami showing them a big smile. However, seeing the broken log pose, Raynare and Gin took a step back, unlike Sanji, who cried out.

" Yes ! Nami-swan? "

" Out of my sight. " Roared Nami, hitting Sanji and Luffy.

Thrown back, the two pirates bumped into Gin and Raynare, and all four fell into the water.

" At bowling, you could call it a strike. " Said Lucy, with a pearl of sweat behind her head.

" I think so. " Zoro approved.

" Ah, how are we going to do it now? " Nami was frightened.

" Hum? Any problem, Nami? " Wanted to know Usopp, arriving with Johnny and Yosaku.

" Our Log-Pose is broken. " Menma suddenly told him.

" Log-Pose? Johnny wondered, seeing the object Nami was holding. " Wait, did you already buy one? "

" Hein? " Nami wondered.

Suddenly finding his sleeve, Johnny showed everyone an object identical to that which had just been broken by Luffy: a Log-Pose.

" Ta-dam! Here is the purchase we made in Loguetown. "

" What? Did you have one with you? " Lucy wondered.

" Of course ! Compared to Luffy-aniki, we are not ignorant! Before going on Grand Line, it is obvious to gather the maximum of information on these places. "

" Why didn't you tell us earlier? " Wanted to know Zoro.

" We thought that saving you now could make us see you as the heroes of the day. " Yosaku confessed, scratching the back of the head.

" Johnny! Yosaku! " Called Nami's voice behind them.

" Yes ? " Said the two boys, with a big smile.

In an instant, Nami struck them on the top of the head, and knocked them to the ground.

" And that's a double combo. " Lucy noticed.

" This woman is really scary. " Zoro said.

" Someone can explain to me what's going on? " Asked Usopp. "And where are the others? "

At that moment, taking their heads out of the water, Sanji and Gin could be seen.

" Bitch! " Roars Gin, while managing to regain the shore.

" Hey, don't insult Nami-swan. " Sanji ordered, while throwing Luffy's body on the ground. " It's all because of Luffy. "

Arguing, the two men paid no attention to Raynare, who in turn appeared and managed to return to the shore on her own.

" This Nami is really dangerous. " She mumbled, coming out of the water.

However, looking up, she was surprised to see Zoro looking at her. Arching his eyebrow, the swordsman seemed surprised to see her come out of the water without the slightest problem.

" Do you know how to swim ? "

" Hein? Of course not ! I have ... It wasn't deep, that's all! "

Appearing suspicious, Zoro suddenly backed away while Laboon's body appeared not far from them. Using its huge head, the whale ejected two bodies out of the water. Thus, the pirates could see Mister 9 and Miss Wednesday fall at their feet.

" You? " Nami wondered.

" Arrggh. " Said Mister 9, spitting water. " I thought I was going to drown. "

Opening his eyes, he couldn't hide his surprise, when he saw the log pose that Nami was holding in his hand.

" A log-pose? "

" Hum? A problem ? " Asked them the redhead, with an unhealthy smile. " Have you lost yours, by any chance? "

Suddenly bowing to her, Mister 9 implored her.

" Please, I have a request to ask you. "

" Uh ? "

" Bring us to Whiskey Peak! It's our island. "

" Whiskey Peak! " Repeat Nami. " Who do you take us for? You just have to go alone. "

" We no longer have a boat. " Mister 9 admitted to him.

" And we have lost our Log-Pose. " Miss Wednesday finished.

" Your Log-Pose? " Repeat Nami. " Oh, did we find it? "

" It is true ? " The duo is delighted.

However, their smile disappeared the instant Nami showed them what was left of the object.

" You broke it? But you're really a bunch of fools. "

" Hey, we have another one, I'll tell you. " Yosaku retorted.

Hearing this, the couple fell on their knees before the crew before begging again.

" Bring us with you, please. "

" Always beg, we could potentially think about it. " Said Raynare, while sitting back down. " But, without money to pay us, I doubt that… "

" It's OK ! We're taking you. " Luffy said.

" What? " His comrades as well as the duo were amazed.

" Whiskey Peak, huh? Very well, this will be the first Grand Line island that we will visit. "

" Wait, Luffy. " Cried Usopp. " We can't go like this. "

" Why ? "

" This could be a trap. " Johnny noticed. " These guys tried to kill this poor whale, I remind you! Can we trust them? "

" No problem. " Assured Luffy. " They can do nothing against us. "

" The man I don't care, but let's take this charming lady with us. " Cried Sanji, turning around Miss Wednesday.

Sighing, Gin couldn't help but growl at the crew's unconsciousness. He did not understand why they could be so calm.

" Luffy. " He exclaimed. " If you want to take them, I won't be against it! However, let me tell you something! Once on the Grand Line, nothing is consistent anymore! The people, the landscapes, the ocean ... you can't trust them! Now you can only trust yourself. "

" Very well. " Said Luffy, with a broad smile. " Don't worry, Gin! My instincts never betrayed me. "

" Normal, your troubles always fall on us. " Roared Usopp.

* * *

" Let's go! " Cried Luffy, sitting on the prow of the Merry.

" Mugiwara! " Exclaimed Crocus, who was watching the boat go. " I wish you good luck ! "

" Thank you ! " Said Luffy.

Then, hearing Laboon utter a cry, the pirate lengthened his smile, while affirming.

" Don't worry, Laboon! I would come back, I promise! And this time, I will beat you. "

" You understood, what she said? " Menma wondered, when she was behind Luffy.

" Yeah! " Assured the man.

Looking at him in surprise, Menma finally asked him.

" Who are you ? "

" Luffy! " Assured Luffy. " The next pirate king! "

" Pirate King ? "

" Yeah! He's the freest man in the world! The one who dominates the oceans without being afraid of anything or anyone! I will be this man! The man who will find the One Piece. "

Watching the sun go down in the distance, Luffy cried out.

" If we reach the other end of this ocean, we will have achieved our goal! But in the meantime, I hope to live full of adventures! Visit incredible islands! Meet other people! New companions! Go around the world. "

" Great ! " Exclaimed Menma, trying to get on the bow.

Then feeling the air sweep her face, Menma watched the sea stretch endlessly, before displaying a broad smile.

"Amazing ! "

* * *

For his part, Zoro was sitting against the railing, thoughtful, he was staring at Raynare, who was chatting with Lucy. Looking at the fallen angel, Zoro remembered what he had seen. It was certain that Raynare had swum earlier. Now he knew very well that a demon fruit user didn't know so had a secret she was hiding.

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew ?**

**Before Shells Town : Raynare ( Highschool DxD ) / Lucy Heartfilia ( Fairy Tail )**

**Arc Shells Town : Roronoa Zoro**

**Arc Kuro : Usopp**

**Arc Baratie : Sanji / Gin**

**Arc Arlong : Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Arc Drum : Chopper**

**Arc Alabasta : Nico Robin / ? / ? / ?**

**Arc Skypiea : ?**

**Arc Enies Lobby : Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby : ?**

**Arc Thriller Bark : Brook**

**Arc Punk Hazard : ?**

**Arc Tesoro : ?**

**Arc Dressrosa : ? / ?**

**Arc Wano Kuni : Jinbei / ?**

**Arc Post Wano Kuni : ?**

**Arc Battle Teach : ?**

* * *

**With others caracters :**

**Buggy : Magi ( OC ), Bull ( OC ), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim ( Konosuba )**

**Arlong : Syra ( OC )**

**Milhawk : Alice ( OC **

**Nobody : Bruno ( Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ) ; Shinichi Kudo ( Detective Conan ) ; Menma ( Anohana )**


	45. Whiskey Peak, party island ?

" Atchoum. "

Surrounded by a blanket, Lucy struggled to warm up while she was inside the Going Merry.

" It's cold. "

" No kidding. " Said Raynare, while wearing a big coat, while her wings were folded around her. " Is it me where the temperature dropped thirty degrees in the space of a day? "

Looking out of the kitchen window, Nami saw one of the snow falling all around them, as they left Crocus and Laboon just yesterday.

" Someone can explain to me how the weather could have deteriorated to this point? "

Not asking the question, Nami saw Luffy having fun outside, while making a snowman, having a horrible head.

" Finished ! Here is the man from the cold, Mr Snowman. "

Sitting on the barrel that served as a hat for the snowman, Menma began to applaud him.

" It may be ugly but, at least, it is super tall! I love to make snowmen. "

" Me too. " Luffy assured him.

" Pffft, amateurs. " Giggles Usopp, with vanity. " You call it a snowman ? "

Presenting his creation, Usopp showed a superb culture of women.

" Here is my work '' Snow Queen ''! "

" Waouh, too beautiful. " Confessed Menma.

" Great ! " Cried Luffy. " Now, snowman's fight. "

Grabbing a broomstick that served as an arm for his creation, he threw it towards the head of Snow Queen, which exploded, under Usopp's stunned gaze.

" Motherfucker ! "

Immediately, he kicked Luffy's snowman in the head. Exploding in turn, it let the barrel and Menma fall on her body, which destroys the rest of snowman.

" My snowman. " Cried Luffy, while Menma has his upper body stuck in the snow.

What followed was a big snowball fight between the two men, in which Menma eventually joined. Seeing her having fun with a big smile, Nami couldn't help but smile a little. She was quite surprised to see how much Menma seemed to enjoy life on this boat, despite knowing that they were pirates.

And then, the redhead seemed relieved to see someone about normal on this boat. Okay, Menma seemed to have amnesia and fell from the sky. Nevertheless, she didn't seem to have any power, superhuman strength or overpowered weapon. She was a normal child. As proof, she was the only one of the trio to wear warm clothes, while Luffy and Usopp wore their normal clothes without feeling the slightest cold.

"**These idiots make me cold.** "

Not far from them, Sanji and Gin took care of clearing the bridge with shovels and dumped the snow in the water, Yosaku had been responsible for covering Nami's tangerines with tarpaulins to prevent the cold from killing them, Johnny slammed teeth while he had to watch the sea, at the top of the mast, and Zoro ... was sleeping, despite being covered by a large amount of snow.

" We shouldn't wake him up? " Gin asked him.

" No. " Sanji advised him. " Hopefully, it will turn into a beautiful ice statue and stop spoiling our lives. "

Sighing, Gin then turns around, while shouting at Nami.

" Hey, the redhead! It's been snowing for hours! We clear for nothing. "

" Stop complaining and keep clearing the bridge. " Nami ordered him.

" What? Hey, you just can do it. "

Sanji's foot hit him on the top of the head, while Sanji roared.

" Gin, I forbid you to answer Nami. "

Then, displaying hearts in his eyes, he affirmed.

" Nami-swan, be sure that I would clear this bridge as you asked me. "

" I'm counting on you, Sanji-kun. "

" AYYYYYYYEEEEEEE! " Assured Sanji, working faster.

Seeing him do so, Gin heaved another sigh, before leaving. He swore to himself that he would never become a woman's slave.

Finding that Sanji was working like ten men, Nami went back to the kitchen table where Lucy and Raynare were. The blonde was sneezing again, while her blanket did not protect her from the cold.

" Heat ! Pity ! "

Suddenly, she was surprised to feel something envelop her. Two pairs of wings now surrounded him, while Raynare looked away from Lucy.

" Ray-chan? "

" Shut up ! "

Just smiling Lucy, let herself be enveloped by this new layer of feathers which she found much more comfortable and warm than her blanket.

" Thank you ! "

" Tssss! "

However, they were not alone. Two other people were also in the room, with blankets around them.

" Hey, is there no heating on this raft? " Wanted to know Mister 9.

" I have cold. " Miss Wednesday said.

" Shut up, you two. " Nami ordered them. " If you're not happy, you can still swim home! "

" In fact, what is the problem with time? " Wanted to know Lucy. " Is it frequent that it snows so quickly here? "

" Tsss, bunch of amateurs. " Mister 9 said .

" Entering in Grand Line being as incompetent as you is quite funny. " Adds Miss Wednesday.

However, the duo jumped a bit, seeing a trident of light appear in Raynare's hand.

" Simply answer the question. "

" Grand Line is a finicky ocean. " Informed them of Miss Wednesday. " The sea currents and the weather are constantly changing! It is almost impossible to predict what the weather will be like tomorrow and how often it will change in a day. "

" How is it possible ? " Wanted to know Nami.

" Rather than asking yourself this question, I advise you to watch your log-pose. " Mister 9 advised him. " After all, it's been a few minutes since you did it!

" To do what ? " Asked Nami, while complying. " We continue to sail on the right course and ... "

Seeing the needle of her log pose, she suddenly opened her eyes wide.

" What ... What? "

" What's going on ? " Lucy asked him.

" Everybody. " Cried Nami, opening the kitchen door wide. " Quick, turn around immediately. "

" Hein? " Usopp wondered, as he was about to throw a snowball. " Why turn around? "

" You forgot something? " Luffy asked.

" We have changed course. " Nami taught them, eyes wide on his log pose. " We turned around without realizing it. "

" What? " Gin wondered, dropping her shovel. " But what did you make? "

" Shut up ! This is not normal ! I looked at the cape just a few minutes ago. "

" You are really a bunch of amateurs. " Giggles Mister 9. " Have you forgotten that we are on the Grand Line? "

" Here, the wind, the sky, the waves and even the clouds… you can't trust anything! The only thing you can trust is your log pose. "

To hear that was to swallow Lucy. Before Nmai's arrival, she remembered the difficulty they had had in navigating East-Blue. However, here, if the log-pose ever stopped working, for one reason or another, they were all lost.

"**What is this crazy world?**" Wanted to know Raynare. " **Even venturing into the underworld of my world is a pleasure compared to what seems to await us!** "

" Hahaha. " Giggles Miss Wednesday. " To say that this ignorant is the navigator of this crew. "

" It's to laugh, hahaha! "

Immediately, a double kick threw them outside.

" Go help others to change course. " Nami ordered them, furious that his skills were criticized. " Quick, turn the mainsail so that it takes the starboard wind! Someone take care of the stern and the helm. "

" Okay. "

" Sister-Nami. " Suddenly called Johnny, still on guard. " A huge black cloud is coming straight at us. "

At that moment, lightning appeared in the sky, making the navigator jump.

" Lightning, now? "

Suddenly swept away, the snowflakes gave way to heavy rain and powerful gusts of wind. Seeing the tarpaulins he had just tied around the mandarin trees, Yosaku wanted to know.

" We are we in the middle of a storm or what? "

" Quick, hoist the mainsail. " Nami ordered.

Coming out then, Raynare felt the wind sweep across his face. However, seeing Johnny advance with difficulty in order to take care of the sail, she took the risk of flying away, to go and help him. However, hardly had she time to join him, when the wind stopped.

" Hein? "

Raising his gaze while no longer seeing the slightest drop of rain, Usopp was blinded by a ray of sunshine, which crossed the clouds. And soon, a blue sky appeared in plain sight.

" No, but is it a joke or what? " Wanted to know Nami.

" Na… Nami. " Cried suddenly Menma, pointing at something. " There is a huge thing ahead of us. "

Indeed, the ship was heading straight for an iceberg.

" Quick, turn left. "Nami ordered.

Seeing no one at the bar, Lucy pulled out her keys and called Taurus.

" A problem - mooh, Lucy? " Questioned his mind.

" Quick, operate the rudder. "

" The what ? "

" Hurry up. "

Finally, grabbing the bar, Taurus used his strength to steer to the left. Nevertheless, it took a few seconds to make it move, because of the powerful sea current which led the Merry right towards the iceberg. And because of this, despite brushing against the mountain of ice, the Merry's left flank eventually hit the iceberg, which made a hole in the hull.

" We take the water. " Frightened Usopp. " Quick, take some boards. "

Another strong gale was heard, tearing part of the mainsail.

" Ah, the sail. " Johnny was frightened.

" Aniki. " Called him Yosaku, while Zoro remained asleep.

" The waves are getting more violent. " Raynare noticed, observing the sea.

" Hey, there is fog. " Luffy noticed, while a white mist surrounded the boat.

" I don't see anything anymore. " Menma complained.

Another draft chased away the fog and brought a new black cloud.

" A new storm. " Exclaimed Miss Wednesday.

" Make me up this damn veil. " Nami ordered.

" We take the water. " Yelled Usopp, from the hold. " Come and help me. "

" I go. " Gin informed him, entering the hold.

" Guys. " Called them Sanji, bringing a plate of rice dumpling. " Eating a little will get you going. "

Nevertheless, while Johnny and Yosaku each took a dumpling before leaving Sanji hit Luffy who began to store several dumplings in his mouth.

" Don't get hung up. "

" Nami, what's going on? " Wanted to know Menma, finally managing to join the navigator.

" I don't know. " Confessed Nami, on the verge of panic.

Looking back at her log pose, she cried out.

" We are changing course! Lucy, to port! "

" Taurus, I'm counting on you! "

However his mind fired, the bar didn't move an inch.

" Mooh, the current is too strong. "

" What? "

" That someone brings boards back down. " Cried Gin.

" Lightning falls from the sky. " Yelled Yosaku.

" There is another iceberg right in front. " Shouted Johnny.

" Hey, there are dolphins there! " Cried Luffy suddenly. " Are we going to see them? "

" SHUT UP ! " Several voices cried, as lightning struck again.

* * *

Stretching, Zoro yawns before getting up.

" It was a good little nap. "

Then walking a little, he was surprised to see a good part of the crew on the ground, dead from exhaustion.

" Hum? " He wondered. " What is happening ? "

" Hi, Zoro! " Greeted Luffy, seated on the bow of the boat.

" Zoro-oniisan, you're too mean. " Said Menma, not far from Luffy. " You didn't even help us! "

Seeing that only these two were still standing, Zoro said.

" There is really a relaxation on this boat! What a bunch of lazy people. "

"**What ? "** Wanted to roar the people on the ground, having been able to hear it.

Finally, seeing Miss Wednesday and Mister 9 at his feet, Zoro wanted to know.

" Who is it? "

" It is only now that you notice our presence? " The duo wondered, straightening up.

" We bring them home. " Luffy explained to him.

" Is that so ? "

Then staring at the faces of the two people, he finally notices.

" It's strange but your heads tell me something! What is your name already? "

" "Uh… Mister 9! "

" Miss… Wednesday! "

" Oh, codenames? Yes, it vaguely reminds me of something. "

Suddenly, to his surprise, he saw the duo tremble with fear, and began to move away from Zoro.

" Hum? " The man wondered.

A double punch suddenly struck him in the back of the head.

" Zoro! " Roared Nami, while an orange aura surrounded him. " How dare you sleep when everyone is trying to survive on this ocean? "

" I will kill you, seaweed head. " Raynare adds, with a violent aura.

" Uh ? " Zoro said, turning to them, while having his hand on one of his sabers. " Are you looking for trouble? "

Two seconds later, Zoro now had a nice collection of bumps on his head, after Raynare and Nami let off steam on her.

" Baka / Stupid ! "

Seeing the state of their comrade, Yosaku and Johnny couldn't help swallowing while they vowed never to annoy the duo.

" Hey, the redhead. " Cried Gin. " At least watch your log pose! I don't want us to turn around and go back in this storm. "

" Shut up ! I'm starting to understand how it goes here! I was just surprised at the start! However, from now on, we should never let our guard down! I understand why this ocean has the nickname "the pirate cemetery"! Without a qualified navigator and log-pose, it is impossible for a crew to sail on these seas. "

" I really hope that we will at least succeed in reaching the first island. " Sighed Usopp. " If we still encounter a large number of storms between each island, we will be forced to fill up with materials, at each stopover! "

" Hey, I see an island. " Suddenly told them Luffy.

" Yes, there is an island! There is an island. " Menma rejoices.

Indeed, eventually joining them, the rest of the crew could see the outline of an island in the distance. Having a somewhat strange shape, it was overhung by numerous enormous cacti, while these were surrounded by a light mist.

" We got there. " Rejoices Mister 9.

" Whiskey Peak… " Lucy understood, seeing the man and Miss Wednesday, smiling.

" The island is rather strange. " Gin noticed. " I have never seen such a large cactus. "

" At least, if the place does not have a river, we will only have to draw water from inside these plants. " Yosaku noticed.

Suddenly, jumping on the railing of the boat, Mister 9 and Miss Wednesday faced the crew.

" Thank you for the ride, baby. "

" Nevertheless, our roads separate here! See you next time ! "

Then jumping, they dove into the water before swimming towards the shore.

" Uh ... who were these clowns in the end? " Wanted to know Usopp.

" We don't care. " Luffy replied. " Adventure right in front of us. "

Taking a stream to enter the island, the Merry got closer to the cacti, while Menma looked at them with illuminated eyes. Since arriving here, the only trace of earth she had seen was the Crocus lighthouse. So she was amazed to see an island with such huge plants.

" It's too good. "

" I would not scare you but it is better to be on your guard. " Sanji advised, while starting to smoke a cigarette. " If the plants were able to reach such a size, imagine that of the animals of this island. "

Siphoning Usopp was frightened.

" There are surely monsters on this island. "

" We are on Grand-Line. " Raynare replied simply, while remaining concerned about the dangers that this island would involve.

Compared to the moment she had met Luffy And Lucy, the young woman was far from being as confident. In the course of her battles, she had started to lose arrogance in order to gain caution. She knew perfectly well that the slightest misstep could lead to her death and she refused to underestimate the danger, cause of her defeat against Issei.

" Aniki, what do we do if we meet a man as powerful as Mihawk? " Johnny asked him.

" We rush into the heap. " Zoro simply taught him, hand on his sabers.

" What? "

" No need to worry, guys. " Luffy said. " At worst, we will only have to flee by boat, if the monsters are too numerous. "

" Impossible. " Nami replied. " Crocus informed me that the log-pose needs a certain time to recharge! "

" Reload? " Gin repeated. " You mean this object spends energy finding an island? "

" Not really ! In fact, this loading time is supposed to allow him to find another island! However, the loading time varies according to the magnetism that this next island exerts! Suddenly, it can vary from a few hours to several days. "

" But… But then we will not be able to flee if we are attacked? " Frightened Usopp. " But how will we do in this case? "

" We will see when the time comes. " Luffy assured him, keeping his smile.

" Yes ! Let's go to the island! I want to visit it. " Menma announced.

" Anyway, discussing it won't change anything. " Zoro noticed. " If we want the log-pose to recharge, we have to dock there. "

" If there are enemies, we kill them. " Assured Gin, making reels with his tonfas.

" Don't worry, girls. " Assured Sanji. " I will be there to defend you if necessary. "

" I don't want to go. " Frightened Usopp.

Being, herself, little reassured, Lucy preferred to remain silent, while still having her hand on her keys knew that she was forced to face danger, to save her friends. Yes, it will not back down under any circumstances.

Disappearing then in a cloud of mist, the Vogue Merry continued to sail in the watercourse, while its occupants tried to see the slightest silhouette around them. In fact, Usopp was so frightened that he became paranoid.

" They will attack us! I feel they are going to attack us. "

" Close it up and behave like a man. " Gin ordered him.

Keeping calm, Raynare suddenly saw one or two figures, half hidden behind rocks, who seemed to be watching them.

" **This island is not deserted.** "

" I feel spied upon. " Adds Zoro.

" Pirates are coming. " Suddenly affirmed a voice! Pirates are coming!

" Hum? " Said Luffy.

" Shit, the island is habited. " Johnny understood.

" If they ever have weapons, they will attack us. " Yosaku horrified himself.

Sanji immediately stood in front of Nami and Lucy, while Menma grabbed Zoro's leg, to make sure he stayed close to her. Clinging, on the other hand, to Gin's back, Usopp ended up receiving a blow of tonfa on the head, while the man ordered him to fend for himself.

Finally, the fog lifted the instant the boat arrived in what looked like a harbor. However, finding themselves agglutinated on the banks, a crowd of people could be seen cheering the pirates, to the great surprise of the crew.

" Welcome to our island. "

" That … ? " Nami wondered.

" They cheer for us? " Usopp wondered, looking around.

" Oh, they're too cool. " Luffy noticed.

" Welcome to the festive island, Whiskey Peak. "

" Here, there is unlimited food and alcohol. "

" Don't hesitate to stay as long as you want. "

" Is it normal for them to cheer so much? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" I would not be paranoid, but I have a bad feeling. " Admitted Gin.

" Why ? " Menma asked him.

" When a village is not afraid of a group of pirates, it is because something is wrong. " Zoro explained to him. " And, generally, it is not good for us. "

" Maybe there is a navy base nearby. "Yosaku suggested. " And because of this, these people are not afraid of a possible attack. "

" Perhaps … "

"**I feel it very badly!** "

* * *

And barely had the crew had time to dock and leave the ship when a man with extremely curly hair walked up to them.

" Welco ... mah-mah-maah ...! Sorry! I said welcome to this island! I introduce myself! I am Igarappoi, the mayor of Whiskey Peak. "

" Me, I'm Luffy! " Said the pirate.

Then, pointing to the man, he noticed.

" You have really curly hair, ossan! "

" Shut up! " Usopp ordered him, hitting the back of his head, lest the villagers be angry that Luffy would insult their mayor. " Be a little polite, damn it. "

" It doesn't matter, come on… mah-mah-maah! You know, thanks to its alcohol distillery and its wild dancing, Whiskey Peak is known across Grand Line for its hospitality! In exchange for the party to which you will be the guest, we hope to benefit from your stories… mah-mah-maah! You pirates are the heroes of the children of this island as well as of most women. "

" Party ? " Luffy repeated.

" Hero? " Usopp adds.

" Women? " Sanji finished.

" I love this island! " They announced.

" Band of stays. " Raynare growled.

" Oh, come on! Let's enjoy it. " Johnny and Yosaku advised him.

" Alcohol ? " Zoro repeated.

" Me, all I'm interested in is food and rum. " Gin said.

" Miam, it makes me hungry. " Menma adds.

" There is more important. " Nami retorted, walking towards Igarappoi. " Say, how long would it take the log-pose to recharge on this island? "

" Log-pose? " Surprised the mayor. " Haha! No need to worry about that, come on! Rather enjoy the party! Come on, without further ado, music. "

Seeing him leave, while taking Nami with him, Lucy by approaching Rayanre, while confessing.

" I feel uncomfortable here. "

" You're not the only one. "

* * *

Eating everything on a table, Luffy was eating for fifteen.

" No, but his stomach is a black hole, or what? "

" How does he manage to eat so much? "

Next to Luffy, Gin also ate different dishes, while not being asked to drink several bottles of rum.

" Ah, that's happiness! It has nothing to do with my first trip on the Grand Line. "

" And then, I met the eyes of the fish-men and I said to them, without any fear `` I would never let you touch my friends! ''! " Usopp said.

" It is true ? "

" And how. " Ensured Johnny and Yosaku. " And while Usopp-aniki was fighting twenty fish-men, we had no choice but to fight the great Arlong! We showed him how powerful we were! "

" Unbelievable ! "

" Live our heroes! "

" Hahaha! It's nothing. " Retorted the trio, while having their glasses in hand.

" I love this place. " Sanji said, while being surrounded by several women. " Whiskey Peak… this island is paradise. "

"**None of them are serious! "** Nami noticed, while cursing the unconsciousness of her male comrades. "

Sitting on the same sofa as her, Menma also seemed to be having fun while she was eating a piece of cake, accompanied by a glass of fruit juice.

" It's too good. " She rejoices.

However, the child didn't notice that she had ended up between two people as uncomfortable as the other. Indeed, from experience, Lucy knew as well as Nami that something was wrong. Why would these people celebrate the arrival of people likely to kill them? If a crew like Don Krieg's had come here in their place, these people would probably have been killed.

"**Why are they so nice?** "

" Have a drink. "Exclaimed Igarappoi, while putting down two glasses of alcohol.

" Uh ... I'm not used to drinking. " Nami said.

" And I can't stand alcohol at all. " Adds Lucy.

" Come on, don't be shy! It is a wine made with our hands that contains little alcohol. "

Then giving in to temptation, Nami took a sip from her glass, before approving.

" It is true that it is both good and sweet. "

" Of course ! Even a child could drink it without being drunk. "

Hearing this, Menma suddenly took Lucy's glass and ended up drinking it. By dint of seeing Zoro and Gin drink alcohol, when she was strictly forbidden to drink it, she always wanted to know that she tasted it.

However, barely taking a sip, the child made a face, while claiming

" It's not good. "

And immediately she received a punch on the head from Nami, while she informed him.

" Alcohol is not made for children! I never see again drinking it! "

" So … Sorry! "

" Go, it's time for our big contest. " Informed Igarappoi. " The great drinker competition! The rules are simple, participants should drink as much as possible until there is only one left standing! Do you want to participate? "

" Sorry but no. " Said Lucy. " I have never managed to finish a single glass of alcohol in my life! "

" And I seriously doubt to make the weight. " Confessed Nami.

" There is a reward of 100,000 berrys for the winner. " Suddenly announced the mayor, taking out a bag of money.

" I participate. " Nami immediately announced, glass in hand.

" I would have bet. " Sighed Lucy.

" You too, you participate. " Nami taught him. " And the same for you, Zoro. "

" Hein? " Said the man, already drinking a glass of alcohol. " Why ? "

" To reimburse me, of course! You owe me money . "

" Since when ? "

Finally, watching each of his guests eat or drink, Igarappoi saw Luffy and Gin eat. Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku boasted of their imaginary exploits. Sanji got lost in a feminine paradise. And Nami and Zoro participated in an alcohol contest, where Lucy was the first to be eliminated very quickly.

" **Perfect ! Our trap is perfectly set! Noticed the host! We just have to wait!** "

However, quickly, his eyes looked in all directions, noticing someone's absence. Indeed, while she was sitting in a corner, isolated from all, Raynare was nowhere to be found.

" **What … ? Where is she ?** "

* * *

Letting himself sit on one of the huge cacti in the city, Raynare scanned the horizon for a moment. Then, finally, she put her hand on one of the many tombstones that surrounded her. The cactus was not a cactus… it was a round hill with thorn-like headstones from afar.

" **I knew it ! " **She thought, looking towards the village she had just left. "** These guys are planning to kill us!** "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew ?**

**Before Shells Town : Raynare ( Highschool DxD ) / Lucy Heartfilia ( Fairy Tail )**

**Arc Shells Town : Roronoa Zoro**

**Arc Kuro : Usopp**

**Arc Baratie : Sanji / Gin**

**Arc Arlong : Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Arc Drum : Chopper**

**Arc Alabasta : Nico Robin / ? / ? / ? / ?**

**Arc Skypiea : ?**

**Arc Enies Lobby : Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby : ?**

**Arc Thriller Bark : Brook**

**Arc Punk Hazard : ?**

**Arc Tesoro : ?**

**Arc Dressrosa : ? / ?**

**Arc Wano Kuni : Jinbei / ?**

**Arc Post Wano Kuni : ?**

**Arc Battle Teach : ?**

* * *

**With others caracters :**

**Buggy : Magi ( OC ), Bull ( OC ), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim ( Konosuba )**

**Arlong : Syra ( OC )**

**Milhawk : Alice ( OC )**

**Nobody : Bruno ( Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ) ; Shinichi Kudo ( Detective Conan ) ; Menma ( Anohana )**


	46. 2 VS 100 ? Fight Baroque Works

" It's good… mah-mah-maah. " Said Igarappoi, while leaving the house where Luffy and the others were sleeping. " They all fell asleep. "

" Splendid work, Igarappoi. " Said Mister 9, while sitting on the roof of a house. "Where should I say Mister 8. "

Leaving the roof, at the same time as him, Miss Wednesday wanted to know.

" What are we going to do with them now? "

" Deliver them to the Navy, of course. " Assured Mister 8. " After all, we can make a nice little fortune with their heads. "

" Are you sure about that? " Asked Miss Monday, arriving in turn. " I mean, we were already in shortage of food before this "party" and that's without taking into account the fact that these two incapacitated missed their last mission. "

" Hey, we did our best. " Mister 9 replied. " If these fools hadn't gotten involved, we would have come back with this whale meat. "

" It does not matter. " Suddenly assured Igarappoi, looking at some research posters. " Ironically, the failure of your mission allowed you to bring us something even more fabulous than the meat of this damn whale! "

Presenting the posters of research by Luffy, Raynare and Gin, he said.

" Yes ! We have a nice sum of over fifty million berrys there. "

" Fifty million? " The trio were surprised in front of him, while looking at the three papers. " Thirty million for Mugiwara? "

" If we want to have this bonus in its entirety, we must capture it alive and then deliver it to the Navy! I don't care if we have to kill the others! At least we have to capture the two wanted men and find that damn woman! She is worth nine million all by herself! It's not nothing. "

Nevertheless, a sinister tone taught them.

" I think you'd better let them sleep in peace. "

" Uh ? " Started the quartet, before turning around.

Immediately, they could see a figure sitting quietly on a roof, with a saber in hand.

" But how … ? " Mister 8 wondered, recognizing Zoro.

" Mister 8! The green haired guy is gone. " A man taught him, before arriving with most of the villagers.

Then seeing Zoro, each of them hastened to get out of the guns or sabers, showing in an instant their real faces.

" A group of bounty hunters. " Understood Zoro. " You trap new pirate crews and rob them of their goods! This is how you do it! Isn't it…, Baroque Works? "

Immediately, everyone in front of him opened their eyes to the name.

" How do you know this name ? "

" A short time ago, I was offered a place in your organization! But I refused! From what I understand, the high ranking officers of this organization have code names and blindly obey a type whose identity is unknown to them! It's not my thing ! I work solo and for my own account. "

" Oh ? " Suddenly said Raynare's voice.

Descending from the sky, the fallen angel ends up sitting on another roof, while affirming.

" I see, everything is clear now. "

" Where did you go? "

" I just visited the cemetery on this island. " She said, while fixing the bounty hunters. " So these guys were planning on capturing me to deliver me to the Navy? Tsss, they really want to play with death. "

" Stay where you are. " Zoro ordered him, getting up. " They are mine ! "

" Huh ? " Raynare wondered. " No way ! Me too, I intend to let off some steam! I hate being taken for an idiot. "

" Band of idiots ! " Shouted Mister 8. " Even you two have no chance against us! Guys, try to capture this living woman! As for the other, I think it will be necessary to prepare a new grave! Aim for it. "

Directly pointing their guns forward, each of the pirate hunters began to smile cruelly. However, that smile disappeared the moment Zoro's figure was not found. He had disappeared so quickly that even Raynare was surprised, while she just stood there staring at the group.

" Where is he ? "

" Where did this guy go? "

Suddenly, a man started to back away while shouting, while he saw Zoro, right in the middle of the crowd.

" But how … ? "

" Hello ! " Said the pirate simply, with a confident smile.

Immediately, surrounding him, dozens of people pointed their weapons at him, ready to pierce him like a piece of Swiss cheese. Seeing them do so, Zoro remained motionless, until he heard the sound of the first detonation. Having then only to bend down at the last second, he felt the bullets pass over his head, before touching the bodies of snipers, which collapsed immediately on the ground. Then, taking advantage of the general surprise, he disappeared again.

" What a bunch of fools. "Roar Mister 8, seeing the men on the ground. " They killed each other! "

" Oi, guys ! " Suddenly called them Raynare. " You are one hundred and he is all alone! Come on, a little motivation, damn it. "

" Shut up! " Roared a man, pointing his two revolvers at her.

" No. " Wanted to stop him Mister 8.

Too late. Pulling, the man threw two bullets at Raynare. However, looking bored, the fallen angel only had to reach out in front of her to create a magic shield, which stopped the balls without the slightest problem.

" What? Impossi… "

A spear pierced the man's chest, causing him to spit blood, before collapsing to the ground.

" No, but who is this woman? " Afraid Mister 9.

" If I can give you some advice, don't consider us. " Said Raynare, while showing a cold look. " Compared to Luffy and the others, Zoro and I are more willing to slaughter people who try to kill us. "

" Bitch. " Insulted Mister 8, pretending to take a step towards her.

It was then that a saber passed through his hair, immobilizing him.

" Mister 8. " Frightened Miss Wednesday, seeing Zoro leaning against the man's back.

" I have a question for you! In your opinion, after the massacre that night, will one grave be enough? "

" He's there. " Exclaimed a man, putting Zoro at stake.

Seeing two other people imitate him, Mister 8 took fright, while he knew perfectly well that Zoro would have no trouble avoiding the bullets again.

" No, don't do that! You will shoot me. "

However, seeing them about to shoot, the man immediately put his saxophone in his mouth and leaned back, before blowing into it.

" **IGARAPPA**! "

Like a submachine gun, the musical instrument spat out several bullets which forced Zoro to flee to avoid them. Less reactive than him, the shooters behind Mister 8 were hit by bullets, and fell in turn.

" Where is he ? " Wanted to know Mister 8 by looking around. " Where is this guy? "

" Mister 8, the girl has disappeared. " A man told him, seeing that Raynare was no longer there.

" What? Damn it! These guys are way too dangerous! Kill them, both of you. "

* * *

Leaning against a wall, Zoro caught his breath as he said.

" I was hot. "

" Lamentable! " Raynare giggled, standing in front of him. " You should be ashamed of Zoro for running away like this. "

" Shut up ! His machine gun surprised me. "

Raising his shoulders, while smiling conceitedly, Raynare said.

" You use your brute force too much instead of your brain, stupid gorilla! See and admire rather the power of a superior being. "

Getting ready to leave, Raynare froze when Zoro questioned him.

" Have you really eaten a demon fruit? "

" Hum? " Raynare said, turning around.

" I saw you. " Assured Zoro. " I saw you swim yesterday! How did you do it? "

Simply stretching out his smile, Raynare simply says.

" It's because I'm powerful. "

And before Zoro could add anything, he saw Raynare spread his four wings before flying away.

* * *

Hearing lots of voices and gunshots outside, Lucy remained half hidden while looking outside through a window.

"**From what is going on, Zoro and Raynare have decided to have an explanation with these guys!**"

Then turning around, she sighed when she saw the rest of the boys and Menma sleeping in the room.

" What should I do with them? "

" Leave them. " Nami advised her, while she searched the members of the house, looking for something interesting to find. " Zoro and Raynare are not going to take long to get rid of these guys! So, once done, we will only have to wait for the complete loading of the log-pose, before leaving here! And, between us, fortunately the girls are there to ensure! Otherwise, I wonder what they would do without us. "

" Stop overestimating yourself. "

Then getting up, Gin cracked his neck while yawning.

" Gin? " Lucy wondered.

" If they think that a little alcohol will defeat a man like me, they are wrong. " Giggles the man, standing up. " Where's the fight? "

" Stay here. " Nami ordered him. " If someone comes there, someone has to defend us! "

" What next ? You only have to defend yourself! And then, the blonde will only have to invoke her mermaid or her cow to defend you! And then, what are you looking for? "

" The treasures of this city, of course. "

" Pffft, given the state of the city, I doubt you will find much there. "

Cries of agony were then heard outside, showing that the battle was in full swing.

" Tsss! To say that I'm missing a great fight. "

* * *

" Go, Zoro! Come on, Zoro! "

Encouraging him, from the top of a roof, Rayanre saw the man fleeing, while a dozen people were shooting at him.

" Come help me, stupid crow. "

However, seeing that the fallen angel made no move to help him, the pirate found himself forced to jump to a window to hide in a house.

" He's there. " Assured a man, immediately entering the latter.

However, while he was followed by his companions, Raynare had no trouble hearing the sounds of agony, before seeing Zoro come out of the house while cutting a good number of guys, using a single saber. Seeing him, Raynare felt a strange sensation.

" Sandai Kitetsu… " Said Raynare, losing his smile! The cursed blade. " A demonic sword worthy of Zoro. "

" I've got you. " A man roared, behind his back, directing his saber towards his neck.

Simply creating a spear, Raynare, blocked the sword with his creation. Then, creating a second, she threw it back, harpooned the man.

Then turning around, Raynare saw a dozen men face him, revolvers in hand.

" It's for you to choose ! Either you let yourself be nicely captured and we save you! Either we kill you. "

" Oh my god ! What a difficult choice. " Said Raynare, pretending to be scared. " Uh ... I think ... I'll choose answer C! "

Spreading its wings, it displayed a wide sinister smile, while affirming.

" I will massacre you all! "

" Pull ! "

Sending himself to the bullets, Raynare created a new magic shield in front of her, to protect herself. Then, once in front of her attackers, she made two tridents appear in her hands, before having fun punching people here and there.

" Ah, what does it relax. "

" Dirty demon! " Roared a man, pulling again.

This time, having lowered his guard, because of his amusement, Raynare dodged the ball in extremis, while the projectile scratched his cheek. Feeling the blood flow on his skin, the fallen angel stopped laughing, before glaring at the shooter.

Horrified by this simple look, the man could not help moving back, before fleeing.

" Where do you think you are going? " Raynare asked him, flying up into the sky.

Letting her second pair of wings appear, she gained speed and strength, as she ended up creating two spears of light in her hands.

" **DIVINE TORNADO!**

Spinning one around the other his two spears created a purple tornado which rushed straight towards the shooter before touching it, while exploding the area.

" Don't start again. " Raynare advised him, letting himself get down. " Never degrade my face again. "

While descending, she finally saw Zoro, while Mister 9 had managed to grab his arm with a chain.

" I've got you. " Giggles the man.

" It must scare me? " Zoro wondered.

" Let's say that stopping you will allow Mister 8 to end. "

" Good work. " The man assured him, from the top of a roof, while targeting Zoro.

Pulling on his bow tie, the man pulled several rifle tips out of his hair, and pointed them at Zoro.

" What? " Surprised the saber.

" It's the end for you. "

" Two against one ... it's a bit loose. " Raynare suddenly noticed.

Jumping, Mister 8 saw him sitting right next to him, as if nothing had happened.

" You…? " Wondered the man.

Turning to her, he aimed at her before shooting. Having anticipated his reaction, Raynare created a new shield, which detonated the projectiles when they hit him. Seeing her disappear behind a cloud of smoke, Mister 8 hastened to grab his saxophone to give it the final blow.

" IGARA… "

A spear of light suddenly came out of the smoke and sank right into the mouthpiece of the musical instrument.

" What … ? "

Emerging from the smoke, Raynare, without the slightest scratch, displayed her famous sadistic smile as she snapped her fingers.

" Bye ! "

Exploding, his spear of light destroys Mister 8's weapon, ejecting the man's body back.

" Im… Impossible. "

" Mis… Mister 8. " Was frightened Mister 9.

A feminine cry was suddenly heard behind her back. Turning around, he saw Gin walk in while pulling Miss Wednesday by her hair. Having wanted to use Luffy as a hostage, the poor woman had the misfortune to meet Gin, who had thus captured him.

" Whose is it ? "

" Miss Wednesday? "

" What a pity for you. " Said Zoro, while daring to walk towards the man, with a cruel smile. " What are we doing ? Shall we continue or stop? "

Noting that he was alone, facing three people, two of whom had a price on their heads, Mister 9 ended up dropping his gun and raising his hands in the air.

" I surrender ! I surrender ! "

" PI-TI-FUL! " Said Raynare, leaving the roof.

Looking around to see bodies on the ground, Gin muttered.

" So, these guys are bounty hunters? Honestly, you had to suspect it. "

Throwing Miss Wednesday towards his partner, Gin affirmed.

" At the end, it's a chance that I stayed there! Who knows what she could have done? "

" I could have prevented him. " Loke suddenly replied.

Appearing in turn, Lucy's mind pulled a huge duck by its paw, before launching it towards Miss Wednesday.

" I give that back to you, miss! "

" CARUE! Monster! "

" Hey, it was you who looked for the fight. " Retorted Zoro. " So, what are we going to do with ...? "

Hitting his back, a tiny object exploded.

" HAAAAAA! "

" Zoro? " Loke and Gin were surprised.

Falling to the ground, the swordsman groans in pain, while turning.

" Motherfucker ! "

" What do we have there? " Wanted to know a man, walking towards the small group.

" Hahaha! Certainly the special agents above 5 are so weak. " Giggles a woman.

" Who are you ? " Wanted to know Gin, grabbing his tonfas.

As they backed away, Mister 9 and Miss Wednesday cried out.

" Mister 5! Miss Valentine! "

" 5 ? " Loke repeated.

" From what I could understand the lower the figure, the stronger the agent. " Raynare taught him.

" Mister 9, you are pathetic. " Mister 5 told him.

" Tsss! Instead of lecturing me, take care of these guys! This will take a hell of a thorn out of our feet. "

" Hum? " Said Miss Valentine. " Do you really believe that we have come to you to help you? Don't make us laugh. "

" But then why are you there? "

" The boss asked us to kill a traitor. " Informed Mister 5. " These exact words were "Someone Unraveled My Secret"! "

" Boss? " Gin repeated. " I admit being a little lost! "

" I will give you an overview later. " Raynare promised him, preferring to listen to the rest of the conversation!

" After a thorough investigation, we discovered that high dignitaries of a kingdom had infiltrated Baroque Works in order to spy on us. " Continued Miss Valentine. " What a surprise it was for us! "

" The people we are looking for are none other than the head of the Alabasta guard, Igaram… or if you prefer, Mister 8! As well as the princess of Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi! Isn't that right, Miss Wednesday? "

Opening her eyes wide, Miss Wednesday could not hide her surprise at having been exposed.

" WHAT? " Mister 9 was surprised. " You are a princess? "

" No, but is it a joke? " Wanted to know Raynare. " Did we have a princess on our boat? "

'' Still glad she didn't tell you, you would have stripped him. " Gin noticed.

" The real question to ask would rather be '' why would a princess put her life at stake by infiltrating a criminal organization. " Loke retorted.

" Good, now it's time for us to kill you, princess. " Mister 5 noticed, taking a step towards her.

" IGARAPPAPA! "

Having risen, Mister 8 had managed to jump out of the roof before standing up in front of the duo and attacking them. Being hit by his explosive bullets, they disappeared behind a smoke screen, while the man informed them.

" You will not touch a hair of the princess. "

However, coming out of the smoke, what looked like droppings touched the man and exploded as she did with Zoro. Sensing his body being pulverized, the man spat smoke through his mouth, before collapsing on the ground.

" IGARAM! "

" MIS… MISTER 8! "

" One less. " Said simple Mister 5.

" Hahaha. " Giggles Miss Valentine. " Did he really think he had a chance to defeat us? "

" Motherfucker. " Suddenly roared Zoro.

Standing up, he winced at his charred back. Sabers in hand, he turned to the duo, while informing them.

" You will die. "

" Oh ? Were you able to get up? Very impressive. "

" Uh ... can someone tell me which side we are on now? " Wanted to know Gin.

" We destroy these two and then we capture the princess. " Raynare taught him. " Afterwards, we can request a ransom! "

" Shit, but you're obsessed with money, you. "

" Take care of your business. "

However, the fallen angel could not help showing a disgusted look, seeing Mister 5 clean the nose, before rolling a dung, between his fingers.

" **NOSE FANCY CANON** ! "

Sending the droppings to Zoro, Mister 5 thought to give him the final blow. However, Zoro managed to cut it in time and the two sides moved apart before exploding.

" That … ? " Gin wondered. " His boogers are explosive! What is that thing ? "

" A fruit of the devil. " Raynare understood.

" Exactly. " Approved Mister 5!

" All the agents of the ran are skilled warriors, each with unique fighting styles. " Assured Miss Valentine. " In front of us, you have no chance! "

However, she lost her smile the instant Loke put her arm around her shoulders, before handing him a rose.

" Dear Miss, can I tell you that you are lovely? Instead of beating us, how about having dinner together, alone? "

" What are you doing, moron? " Gin, Zoro and Raynare questioned him.

As for Miss Valentine, she tried to give him a powerful nudge to free herself, forcing Loke to retreat to avoid him. Once done, the young woman jumped into the air and began to float.

" She flies ? "

" I ate the fruit of the kilo! Thanks to him I can vary my weight from 1 to 10,000 kilos. "

Targeting Loke, she said.

" I will crush you. "

Then seeing her gain weight and let herself descend at full speed, Loke jumped back and left the place of impact. Hitting the ground, Miss Vantine created a crater while the ground cracked here and there.

"Oh, there it was. " Loke noticed.

" Stops fooling around. " Gin advised him, making reels with his tonfas. " These guys are to be taken seriously. "

" **NOSE FANCY CANON**! "

Seeing a new dung rush on them, Raynare created a spear of light which made it explode.

" Well, this guy is disgusting! Gin, what are you waiting for to kick his ass? "

" Are you stupid or what? No matter where I touch it, it will explode! Your ranged attacks are more effective against a guy like him. "

" No question that I fight this pig. "

" Hey. " Suddenly called them Loke, turning around. " The princess is gone! "

" What? " His friends were surprised, finding that Miss Wednesday and Mister 9 were nowhere to be found.

" Tsss! " Said Mister 5, before turning around and running. " Come, Miss Valentine! These kids can wait! We must kill our target at all costs! "

" Yes, Mister 5. "

" Hey, come back here. " Zoro ordered them, pretending to follow them.

Nevertheless, a hand gripped his leg.

" Help ... Help me! " Begged Igaram, down. " You have to ... You have to go save Princess Vivi! "

" Huh ? " Zoro wondered. " Let go of me! Who do you take me for? "

" Bring it back to Alabasta. " Insisted the man. " The future of our whole kingdom depends on it. "

" Your kingdom? " Loke wondered. " Can you tell us what that means? What does a princess do among these criminals? "

" Our kingdom is called Alabasta and it is in the grip of war! If we want to prevent it from bursting, Princess Vivi must return as soon as possible! If you help us, you will surely receive a big reward. "

Hearing it, Raynare looked thoughtful.

" You don't accept? " Gin wondered.

" Minute! I reflect on what is most advantageous between helping this princess or capturing her to ask for a ransom. "

" Sometimes, I find you worse than the redhead. "

" Keep your sarcasm for yourself, Gin. " Nami advised him, arriving with Lucy.

" Hum? " Surprised the man. " Did you find something interesting? "

" Nothing at all. " Sighed Nami. " It is a real den of broke! But forget that and let's focus on something more important. "

Squatting then in front of Igaram, she began to display a big smile, before asking him.

" It is true that we will have a reward that we bring this princess to Alabasta. "

" Oh no. " Said Gin. " Her too ! Tell me, Lucy, are you blinded by money too? "

" I worry about money. " Confessed Lucy. " But not to the point of risking my life! And there, I believe that we will rush straight towards a nest of problems! "

" Me, I repeat that it is better that we take this girl hostage. " Raynare said. " Imagine, we could make a hundred million berrys, asking for a ransom! See two hundred, with a bit of luck. "

Smiling then, Nami said no with a finger, while retorting.

" You are far from my level in business, Raynare! Because you see, I am convinced that we can earn not far from ... a billion berrys! "

" One billion ? " Raynare, Gin and Lucy were surprised.

" How many ? " Horrified Igaram.

" It makes a lot of money. " Said Zoro.

" Yes, but it is only if his country can pay this amount. " Loke retorted.

" What do you mean ? " Lucy asked him.

" He just said that his country is threatened by war! However, generally, a war is often caused by an economic crisis! Clearly, asking for a billion berrys from this country could prove to be impossible. "

" I ... I can't promise anything. " Affirmed Igaram. " Nevertheless, if you help us, I promise to make sure that you can get a big profit! You have my word. "

" Good ! " Said Nami, with a broad smile.

Then turning to the men in the group, she ordered.

" ZORO! GIN! LOKE! Go help this princess ! "

" Hein? " Zoro wondered. " Hey, you made the deal with him, it's up to you! Don't you agree, Gin? "

However, to his surprise, he saw the man hesitate. He did not agree to blindly obey Nami. However, he couldn't take away from his mind the enormous reward they could gain by simply helping this girl.

" A … A billion berrys… I must admit that it is quite tempting! Even if we share the shares equally, each of us would have enough money until the end of our days without having to work again! Hell, I could drink whole barrels of premium quality rum without being afraid of going into debt. "

" It's true that it would be the dream to have so much money. " Said Lucy. " With a billion, we could do I don't know how much improvement to the Merry to make it even more comfortable! Already in our room, we only have two small beds, which we have to share with four! I want money to pay us for new furniture. "

" If you promise me a dinner with you, I would gladly help, my Lucy. " Assured Loke.

" Zoro! " Nami called him. " Remember you owe me money. "

" What? Hey, I gave you everything the other day! Your whole hundred thousand berrys. "

" Yes ! But not interest! You still owe me 300,000 berrys! And if you ever help this princess, I would be ready to give up. "

Growling then, the man ends up leaving, while declaring.

" I damn you, dirty witch. "

Then following him, Gin and Loke left in their turn, before Raynare flew away. So remaining both, Lucy and Nami saw them leave, as did Igaram.

" Don't worry. "Assured Nami. " With them, your princess is now out of the woods. "

" What humiliation. " Igaram muttered. " I, the chief of guard of Alabasta, I helped forced to beg pirates to save the princess? What a shame ! I could never forgive my weakness! "

" The result will be the same as long as the girl is saved. " Lucy replied. " In the meantime, can you explain the situation to us! What is Alabasta? And what is happening to this country so that you two are here? "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew ?**

**Before Shells Town : Raynare ( Highschool DxD ) / Lucy Heartfilia ( Fairy Tail )**

**Arc Shells Town : Roronoa Zoro**

**Arc Kuro : Usopp**

**Arc Baratie : Sanji / Gin**

**Arc Arlong : Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Arc Drum : Chopper**

**Arc Alabasta : Nico Robin / ? / ? / ? / ?**

**Arc Skypiea : ?**

**Arc Enies Lobby : Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby : ?**

**Arc Thriller Bark : Brook**

**Arc Punk Hazard : ?**

**Arc Tesoro : ?**

**Arc Dressrosa : ? / ?**

**Arc Wano Kuni : Jinbei / ?**

**Arc Post Wano Kuni : ?**

**Arc Battle Teach : ?**

* * *

**With others caracters :**

**Buggy : Magi ( OC ), Bull ( OC ), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim ( Konosuba )**

**Arlong : Syra ( OC )**

**Milhawk : Alice ( OC )**

**Nobody : Bruno ( Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ) ; Shinichi Kudo ( Detective Conan ) ; Menma ( Anohana )**


	47. A declaration of war against BW

" Faster, faster. " Mister repeated 9.

Rushing away in a hurry, the man had the goal of leaving the city, just like Miss Wednesday, while she was riding Carue.

" Mister 9, where should we go? No matter where we hide, these two will not leave the island before they have killed us. "

" We are going to take over the pirate ship! The man taught him! None of them will stop us. "

Then rummaging through his pockets, he pulled out an Eternal Pose that pointed in one direction.

" And with this, we can head to my home island! We will be safe there. "

" But… Mister 9… why help me? "

" We are teammates, baby! Assured the man simply, with a big smile! However, I would be curious to know what a princess like you is doing here. "

" Well, actually, I ... "

Suddenly exploding, not far from them, a building collapsed blocking their path.

" That …? " Wondered the duo, stopping.

" Princess, don't make us run! Mister 5 advised him, showing himself! You will exhaust yourself for nothing!

" You ? " Mister 9 wondered, positioning himself in front of Vivi to protect her.

" Well, what do we have there? " Wanted to know Miss Valentine. " Another traitor? "

" See why something like friendship is stupid. " Mister 5 said, starting to clean the nose. " But hey, we'll be done in two seconds. "

Knowing full well that they will have no chance, Mister 9 and Carue turned around.

" Damn it ! Damn! "

Suddenly, the trio found themselves face to face in front of Miss Monday.

" Miss Monday? " Vivi wondered.

" Take off quickly. " The woman advised them.

" What? "

" Don't turn around. " She advised them.

Then, staring at Vivi, she said.

" If my sacrifice helps a friend, I will gladly do it. "

She then ran towards Mister 5 and Miss Valentine, armed with a large wooden log as a weapon

" Miss Monday! " Exclaimed Vivi.

" Don't turn around. " Ordered Mister 9. " Come on, duck, run! "

" But… and Miss Monday? "

At that moment, she saw a tear drop down her friend's cheeks, while he looked down, saying.

" Don't let the sacrifice of Mister 8 and Miss Monday become useless! You must flee ... at any cost. "

Then hearing an explosion in the distance, Vivi clenched her teeth, before finally looking away.

" Carue, … RUN ! "

It didn't take more for his steed to go, followed by Mister 9 who shouted.

" Thank you for everything, Miss Monday. "

However, a dung hit his back, creating a new explosion.

" AHHHHHH! "

" Mister 9! " Horrified Vivi, seeing him fall to the ground.

" Another idiot less. " Assured Mister 5, advancing towards her.

" Hahaha! This hunting party is really funny. " Affirmed Miss Valentine. " But it's time to end it! "

" Well said !** NOSE FANCY CANON**! "

Seeing a new dung rush on him, Vivi could only put his arms in front of his face to protect himself. Exploding, the projectile made the area tremble, while its creator affirmed.

" Mission accomplished ! It only remains for us to take care of the case of the other stupid guys. "

" Unless, of course they have already fled. " Giggles Miss Valentine.

" To run away ? Why flee? "

" Hum? " The duo wondered, looking towards Vivi.

Chasing the smoke with his wings, Raynare was in front of it, while a shield had protected them from the explosion.

" But how … ? " Wondered Mister 5.

Suddenly he jumped sideways to avoid a powerful blow of tonfa as he destroyed the ground at his feet.

" Damn ! Missed! " Said Gin.

However, targeting Mister 5, Loke found himself behind his back and struck him at the level of his spine.

" **REGULUS IMPACT**! "

Touched, the man groans in pain before crashing against the wall of a house.

" Mister 5 ? " Wondered Miss Valentine.

Then feeling like a demonic aura, the woman suddenly flew away, the instant a blade passed near her face.

" Where do you run? " Zoro asked him, with a carnivorous look.

Frightened, without knowing the reason, Miss Valentine ends up seeing some of her locks fall, cut by Zoro's saber.

" Hey, gently with the lady! " Loke asked him.

" Shut up ! An enemy is an enemy! "

" Mister Bushido? Surprised Vivi. " But why ? "

" Let's say that we have made a certain arrangement with your bodyguard. " Raynare announced, with a little reassuring smile. " Fear nothing ! We will take very good care of you! "

" I don't think we have the same meaning of your last sentence. " Gin noticed. " All you want is her cash! "

" And ? And you, what are you motivated to protect it? "

" Become stronger. " Assured Gin, while seeing Mister 5 get up. " And these guys are the perfect workout!

" Some swelling. " Roar the explosive man. " You will suffer. "

" I would love to see that! "

" ZOROOOO! RAYNARE! "

" Uh? " Said the duo, seeing a new silhouette arrived.

Opposite them, at the other end of the neighborhood, Luffy could be seen, with his enormous stomach full to the brim.

" Luffy? "

" Are you finally awake, potty? " Gin asked him.

However, seeing an angry look, Loke seemed surprised.

" Mugiwara? "

Raynare cried out.

" You fall well, Luffy! Come and help us. There are these two guys to beat! Come and let off steam a little. "

" Species of ingrates. " Suddenly roared Luffy, in the direction of the fallen angel and the swordsman. " How could you have hurt them? "

" Hey? " Said Zoro. " What are you talking about ? "

" Villagers! They organized a party in our honor and you… you massacred them. "

" Hein? " Zoro wondered.

" Oh no. " Sorry Gin. " What embarrassment this guy! "

" It's your captain, that's your problem. " Assured Loke, sitting on a barrel.

" Luffy, we don't have time for that. "Assured Zoro. " Yes, okay, we massacred them! But it was for a good reason! "

" What reason ? " Luffy asked, mad with rage. " People who offer you good food don't deserve to be massacred! I'll kick your ass, both of you. "

" Is… Is he stupid? " Wanted to know Vivi.

" Someone can remind me why he is our captain? " Wanted to know Raynare.

" Who is that one again? " Wanted to know Miss Valentine.

" Whatever! Let's kill him, with the others. "

" Hey, Luffy! " Called him Zoro. " Listen! These guys that I massacred were ... "

" Shut up ! " Luffy roared, leaping towards him, before stretching out his fist. " **GUM GUM PISTOL**. "

Widening his gaze, Zoro had to dive to the side to avoid the punch from his friend.

" What? " He wondered as the attack hit a rock, smashing it to pieces. " No, but it's not going the head !? "

" Dies, motherfucker. "

" Bouffon, listen to me instead! These guys wanted our death. "

However, seeing that Luffy didn't want to listen to him, Zoro had no choice but to reply using his fists or sheaths.

" What a moron! " Said Raynare.

Leaving her place, she walked straight towards Mister 5 and Miss Valentine, while declaring.

" You always have to do everything yourself here. "

" Leave them to me. " Exclaimed Gin.

Then seeing the duo rush on them, Miss Valentine only sneered, before letting herself float in the air.

" I will crush your bones. "

However, while Gin ignored him, Raynare let his four wings appear and flew straight towards Miss Valentine.

" What ... ? "

Gaining speed, Raynare managed to give him a powerful kick on the cheek. Ejected, Miss Valentine kept her balance in time to prevent herself from collapsing against a house. With a swollen cheek, Miss Valentine had lost her smile.

" I'm going to kill you. "

Immediately, she began to float towards Raynare, and tried to hit her. Unfortunately, having a higher flight capacity than the blonde, Rayanre had no trouble dodging his charges while having his arms crossed.

Seeing his teammate in bad shape, Mister 5 trifled in his nose, before aiming Raynare with a new droppings.

" Dies! "

However, screaming in pain, he felt Gin's tonfa hit him.

" I got you. "

" Me too ! " Mister 5 retorted, daring to smile.

" Uh? "

At that moment, the place that Gin's tonfa had hit exploded. Thrown back, Gin crashed violently against a barrel. Then, barely having time to straighten up, he felt Mister 5 sit astride him.

" What ? "

Having no time to say more, he felt his enemy hitting him several times. And with each punch, an explosion occurs, damaging the premises and Gin's face.

" Take this ! Shabby! "

" Hey. "

Turning around, Mister 5 saw Loke behind him, removing his tie.

" Come over there! "

" What? Do you want to fight too? " Mister 5 wondered, straightening up.

However, hardly had he had time to take a step when he heard a voice behind him.

" Come back there. "

" Hum? " Mister 5 and Loke said, seeing Gin get up.

With a charred and bloody face, Gin was still standing. Staring at Mister 5, he cried out.

" You are nothing. "

" What? "

" Compared to Mihawk, you are nothing! You don't scare me. "

" Motherfucker ! " Shouted Mister 5, searching his nose. " You start to annoy me. "

Seeing him do so, Loke prepared to attack him. Still, he heard Gin roar.

" Don't intervene. It's my fight!

" Go to hell ! " Roar Mister 5.

Seeing the droppings, Gin suddenly committed the unconsciousness of running straight ahead, without trying to avoid it. Then, the next second, an explosion occurred when the projectile touched his body.

" Hahaha. " Giggles Mister 5. " Poor fool! "

However, chasing the cloud of smoke, a silhouette crossed the explosion and managed to find itself in front of the man.

" That … ? " Mister 5 wondered, when he saw Gin, his chest burned.

" I am stronger than Grand Line. " Roared the pirate, spinning his tonfa.

Then, a second later, Loke winced, hearing Mister 5's jaw break into pieces, while three teeth fell to the ground.

Can only moan in pain, the man fell to the ground, unconscious.

" In your face ! " Cried Gin, before spitting out a little blood.

" I really thought you were going to lose. " Loke admitted.

" Shut up. "

Suddenly, crashing to the ground, Miss Valentine, winced in pain, while trying to get up. Pain lost, dropping towards her, Raynare crushed her knee at the level of her abdomen, pulverizing her diaphragm. Unable to cry out, Miss Valentine lost consciousness.

" That's done. " Raynare roared, who seemed irritated.

Seeing a bruise on her cheek, Gin taunted her.

" The superior being got hit by a pathetic human? "

" Shut up ! To see your condition, you are even weaker than I thought. "

" What did you say, bitch? "

" **BAZOOKA**! "

" **GIRI**! "

Feeling a powerful shock wave spread, the trio turned to Zoro and Luffy who continued to fight violently.

" But what a stupid duo. " Sighed the fallen angel.

For her part, being alongside Mister 9, still on the ground, Vivi could not take her eyes off this titanic fight.

" But… but who are these people? "

" **TIGER SLASH!** "

" **PISTOL!** "

" **YARI** ! "

" **DEVIL** ! "

Fighting again and again, Luffy and Zoro ended up waking Mister 5 and his comrade. Moaning in pain, and eager for revenge, the duo looked at the pirates with hatred.

" How dare you humiliate us? "

" We will make you pay for this affront. "

Running towards Luffy and Zoro, they pretended to attack them.

" Band of fools! " Exclaimed the others, knowing perfectly well what was going to happen.

" Clear. " Zoro and Luffy yelled, hitting the duo so hard that sent them flying over the houses.

" Home run! " Raynare announced, trying to see the two enemies crashing to the ground.

" How do these two morons make themselves useful like that? " Gin wondered.

" In… Incredible! " Said Vivi. " They defeated them so easily. "

" And now … " Cried Zoro, turning to Luffy.

" We will be able to fight quietly. " Assured Luffy, imitating him.

" Hey, guys ! Calm down. " Cried Loke.

" Shut up. " Roared the two men, contracting their muscles. " I'm going to kill him. "

Immediately, Loke, Gin and Raynare could see a demonic aura appear surrounding the two men while they smiled evil. Stepping back, Vivi could only be afraid of this situation, while Gin asked.

" Wouldn't it be better to stop them? "

" I don't want to get killed. " Confessed Raynare.

" AHHHHHHHH. " Cried Zoro and Luffy, running towards each other, while clenching their fists.

" STOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP ! " A voice roars before two fists strike the two warriors.

Jaws broken, Luffy and Zoro fell to the floor, oblivious. The mouths wide open, the spectators in front of them, could only see them fall at the feet of Nami, who seemed to be annoyed.

" How dare you jeopardize my plan to earn a billion yen? What would you have done if the girl had been hurt by your fault? "

"More I look at this girl, more I feel like I have Erza in front of me. " Said Loke.

" She scares me more than Don Krieg. " Admitted Gin.

For her part, Raynare glanced behind her to see Vivi discreetly ordering Carue to run away. However, feeling the hand of the fallen angel rest on his shoulder, the princess froze while Raynare gave him a big smile.

" Princess…! We are here to ensure your safety! And, in exchange for a small reward, we would even be ready to hire you as our bodyguards. "

" Bodyguard ? "

" We know about your country. " Suddenly taught him Lucy, arriving in turn. " You are the princess of Alabasta, right? "

" How do you know ? "

" I think it would be good for all of us to have a discussion. " Nami taught him.

" Do you have money ? " Wanted to know Gin.

" Hein? "

" Money. " Repeated the man. " How much are you willing to pay for ...? "

" Idiot. " Insulted Nami, striking her head.

" What? " Wanted to know the man, with a bump on his head. " Anyway, it's the only thing that interests you, you and the fallen angel. "

" What ... What are you talking about? " Wanted to know Vivi.

* * *

" Hahahaha. " Giggles Luffy. " Sacred Zoro! You had to tell me right away that these guys wanted to capture us. "

" Fool. " Roared the swordsman.

" Me, it's decided, I want us to have a meeting to vote for another captain. " Gin said.

" I could offer myself for this position. " Raynare said, brushing her hair with conceit. " After all, I am the fruit of perfection. "

" You are a sadistic and selfish crow. " Zoro replied.

" You said something, gorilla? "

" Shut up. " Roared Nami, while she and Lucy were talking to Vivi. " Well, here is our offer, we want a billion Berrys to escort you there safe and sound! Against us, Baroque Works has no chance of killing you. "

" Sincerely, I really don't know if I should be happy about this contract or not! Confessed Lucy, while sighing! The reward is high, but so must the danger. "

" A… A billion? " Vivi repeated.

" We are strong. " Assured Nami. " Very strong ! You will not regret this contract. "

"Tsss. " Suddenly someone said.

Sitting behind a wooden crate, Mister 9, whose guy had many injuries, was the one who had just spoken.

" Baroque Works is not just a simple organization! It includes many mercenaries or bounty hunters with superhuman strength! Facing them, Mister 5 and Miss Valentine are nothing. "

Turning his gaze to Nami, he said.

" You don't know which path you are taking. "

" Are you sure? " Zoro asked him, with a confident smile.

" It's impossible. " Vivi suddenly replied.

" But if. " Raynare replied. " Luffy and the green haired gorilla can beat anyone. "

" It's not about the enemy. This is your request! I can't pay a billion berrys. "

" Why ? " Asked Nami. " You are a princess, right? "

" Igaram told us about an economic crisis in his country. " Remembered Lucy. " Suddenly, I guess there is no more money there. "

" It's true. " Said Vivi.

" Goodbye billion. " Raynare understood, getting up. " Well, then we can go. "

. "You are really a heartless, you. " Gin noticed.

" What ? Except for her money, I don't see why I would put my life at stake to save this princess. "

" What exactly happens in your country? " Wanted to know Lucy."

" A… A civil war has started as well as anarchy! In recent years, a call for revolution has been launched! The locals started committing acts of insurrection, plunging the country into chaos! And all of this is because of a criminal organization: Baroque Works. "

Jumping a little, Mister 9 looked at his partner as she continued.

" I discovered that they were responsible for inciting revolt! However, apart from that, I was unable to get any other information! So, with Igaram, I decided to infiltrate the organization. "

" Igaram? " Astonished Luffy. " The guy with the strange hairstyle? "

" Yes ! He's been taking care of me since I was little! I decided to play the spies to find out who was the boss of this organization! And why he created it. "

" I have heard that this organization was created to save a country! Affirmed Mister 9! I don't know which one! Nevertheless, our goal is to overthrow the king who is a real tyrant and thus save the people. "

" Liars. " Then roared Vivi. "This is what the boss says to everyone, except his most qualified agents! "

" So what ? " Asked Zoro. " What are this guy's real intentions? "

" He declares that he wants to create an ideal nation! But this is just a facade! He just wants to take possession of the throne of Alabasta! And for that, he intends to start a huge war! A war between the rebels, who are being manipulated by this man, and the Alabasta police! In all, this brings together more than a million people. "

" A… A million? " Repeat Nami. " But then ... ? "

" Yes. If a war breaks out, it would be a real slaughter! And after this massacre, the boss of the organization plans to kill the king before settling on the throne. "

" What? " Mister 9 wondered, getting up. " Wait! I was not told at all! I was assured that I would be considered a hero when working in Baroque Works! There was no question of letting a million people die. "

" Whether you know it or not doesn't change anything. " Gin noticed. " Whatever happens, history will run its course and this war is now approaching quickly. "

" Damn it. " Said Nami. " In this case, I can really say no to this billion berrys. "

" Good, are we going now? " Raynare asked, barely bothered to listen to Vivi's story. " No money, no contract! "

" Ray-can, you're really horrible. " Lucy noticed.

" I have been saying it for a long time. " Assured Gin.

" Consensitive raven. " The Zoro insult.

" Do you want me to kill you? Anyway, I don't see why we would take the trouble to bring her home and risk our lives for nothing! Besides, can I find out who is the boss of Baroque Works? "

Jumping, hearing this question, Vivi looked away, while retorting.

" I ... I don't know. "

" You lie as badly as Luffy. " Affirmed Zoro. "Come on, tell us the truth! "

" I can't ! " Vivi replied. " He is a feared and dangerous man, known throughout the Grand Line! He is Machiavellian and cunning! It is not for nothing that Crocodile has become a shichibukai. "

" Crocodile ? " Luffy repeated. " Who is it ? "

Immediately there was a great silence, while Vivi clapped her hands over her mouth.

" I'm sorry. "

" Something idiot. " Roared Nami, shaking her.

" You have to kill her and make the evidence disappear. " Cried Raynare.

" You are crazy. " Exclaimed Mister 9.

" A… A shichibukai? " Gin repeated. " Our enemy is a shichibukai? Like Milhawk? "

Immediately, without being able to control them, his whole body was shaken. The man was afraid. For her part, starting to stamp her feet, Lucy hid her anxiety badly, about what she had just heard.

" Crocodile … ? Is it ... Is it really that strong? Anyway, even if we know our name, how will he go about finding out who we are? "

In response, the sound of flapping wings was heard. Raising their heads, the whole small group saw an otter and a vulture staring at them, before leaving.

" That … ? " Wondered Lucy.

" Band motherfuckers. " Raynare roared, pretending to fly.

However, anticipating his move, the otter turned to the fallen angel and ended up throwing a bomb at him. Frightened by recognizing the object, Raynare tried to slow down. Suddenly exploding, the bomb created a large cloud of smoke which allowed the two animals to flee.

Can only cough, Raynare eventually roars, before turning to Vivi and Mister 9.

" Who are these animals? "

" They are responsible for punishing members of Baroque Works who failed during a mission. They will surely go and warn the boss of the situation. "

" Who is this boss? " Wanted to know Gin. " Who is Crocodile? "

" A shichibukai whose premium amounts to more than eighty million berrys. "

" Eighty ? " Horrified Nami. " It's four times more than Arlong! What are we going to do ? "

" What's the problem ? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" Hein? "

" If we want to go to Raftel, we have to fight the Shichibukans. " Zoro noticed.

" No way ! " Roar Nami. " It's much too early. "

" Leave it down, Nami. " Said Lucy, sighing. " Anyway, knowing our luck, and having Luffy as captain, it was lost in advance to know a quiet trip! "

" Grrr! " Raynare growled, tapping on a pebble. " Fighting doesn't bother me, but I want my money. "

" We don't care about the money. " Cried Nami, before leaving. "I want to live! I am leaving. "

" Hum? Where ? "

" I am leaving Grand Line before Crocodile knows my identity. "

" You're kidding ? " Asked Gin. " And how are you going to go back to Reverse Mountain? We already had a hard time coming here thanks to the log Pose. "

" I am a genius navigator. " Nami replied. " I ... I can succeed! "

" Forget about it. " Said Zoro, yawning. " We cannot run away! "

" Damn it ! " Raynare sighed, dropping on a wooden case. " So, excluding Menma, six in ten of our crew are officially on the death row list of Baroque Works! In this case, I guess we have no choice but to destroy these guys! Luffy, I order you to kick Crocodile's butt. "

" Yes, let's go. "

" Shut up ! " Roared Nami.

Depressing, she sobbed.

" Why do these things always happen to me? "

" Uh, I ... I have some money. " Taught him Vivi. " If you want, I can give you ... 500,000 berrys. "

" The cost of our fees fell sharply." Gin noticed.

" Don't worry. " A voice suddenly cried.

Turning around, Gin and Zoro jumped a little, while seeing a monster with blond hair, dressed as a woman.

" What is that thing ? "

" Igaram? " Vivi wondered.

" I have a plan. " Announced the man, while he placed a few mannequins near him.

" What is this ridiculous outfit? " Wanted to know Zoro.

" I decided to pretend to be Princess Vivi. " Said the man.

" Even a blind man could realize that it is not her. " Lucy retorted, with a drop of sweat behind her head.

" Are you stupid? " Wanted to know Raynare. " And what are the models used for? Don't tell me they're supposed to replace us? "

" Yes. "

Hitting his forehead, Raynare pretended to sigh.

" Your plan will fail. "

" What plan? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" The Baroque Works information network will soon distribute the photos of our faces! By tomorrow, we will all have become the enemies of Baroque Works! It will therefore be impossible for us to get to Alabasta without getting into trouble! To allow the princess to return home, a diversion is needed. "

" Baroque Works is that powerful? " Gin asked.

" The organization has more than two thousand people. " Vivi taught him.

" Two thousand ? " Nami and Lucy were frightened.

" What does this have to do with your plan? "

" I will sail to Alabasta, while posing as Princess Vivi! And these mannequins will replace you. "

" You have to be stupid to believe in this deception. " Gin retorted.

" All that matters is that I can play the lures as long as possible. " Affirmed Igaram. " And once they are launched in my pursuit, you can leave safely to Alabasta."

" We never said '' yes ''. " Raynare retorted.

Nevertheless, hitting his fists, while Zoro was playing with his sabers, Luffy ended up screaming.

" That smells of adventure! I love ! "

" I agree with Raynare. " Nami replied. " We still don't have a market! We are pirates, all the same! No mercenaries! "

" Bring Vivi-sama to Alabasta, and see it with the king! He's a good person! He will give you a reward for protecting his daughter. "

" All the same … " Began Lucy, pensive. " Fighting against a guy with a bonus almost three times higher than that of Luffy? It's almost madness. "

" Me, I am neutral on the question. " Gin said. " Do we accept or not? "

" Of course. " Luffy said. " Let's put a beating on one of the shichibukais, and then let's go to Raftel. "

" You have my greatest gratitude. " Announced Igaram, while Nami began to cry with sorrow.

" I don't want to die. "

* * *

" Ma ma maaa. " Song Igaram, while on a small boat. " I'm going to leave now and do without you now. "

Then, tried his hand, he asked.

" Princess Vivi, give me the Eternal pose. "

" Eternal Pose? " Nami wondered, seeing Vivi holding out the object in question.

" This is a version of Log-Pose whose needle always points in a specific direction: that of an island! And this one says Alabasta! I would use this to get to Alabasta! You will use your Log Pose! Normally, after a few stops, you will arrive at your destination. "

Then, looking at the pirates, he cried out.

" I leave you the princess in your hands! I'm counting on you, pirates. "

" Mister 8. "

Stepping towards him, while holding his saseball bats, Mister 9 pointed at himself, while declaring.

" Let me come with you. "

" What? "

" I got fooled. " Confessed the man. " I ... I didn't know that I was helping an organization that is ready to let a million people die and then take possession of a country! I refuse ! Let me fix my mistakes by helping you. "

" I appreciate your help, but I refuse. " Retorted Igaram.

" Why ? "

" I know very well that my chances of succeeding on this trip are very slim! So I refuse to take someone with me, knowing that he is likely to die. "

" But I … ? "

" Mister 9! " Said Igaram, placing his hand on his shoulder. " Protect the princess! "

" Hein? "

Getting on his boat, Igaram left the port, while looking at the small group.

" Good luck, Princess Vivi. The fate of Alabasta is in your hands. "

" Ossan, see you next time. " Said Luffy.

At this moment, a violent explosion occurs before their eyes. Exploding to pieces, Igaram's boat disappeared in a cloud of smoke and sank in a second.

" That … ? " Wondered Lucy.

" The boat … ? " Gin started.

" MISTER 8! " Shouted Mister 9.

For her part, eyes wide, Vivi remained frozen.

" Im… Impossible! "

" Baroque Works. " Zoro understood, looking for someone. "We must go! "

However, seeing Luffy stay still, he cried.

" Luffy! "

Stooping to grab his fallen hat, Luffy put it back on his head, while shouting.

" We will keep our promise, ossan! Everyone on the boat. "

" Nami. " Called Raynare. " Is the log-pose recharged? "

" Yes ! "

" In this case, we run. "

Seeing the pirates flee, Mister 9 turned to Vivi, who remained motionless.

" PRINCESS WEDNESDAY! Let's go. "

" I… Igaram? "

" Princess, come. " Cried Lucy, taking her hand.

" No, no ! " Vivi retorted, pretending to dive into the water. " I have to help him! I have to save him! "

" Don't do that ! If you die, his sacrifice would have been useless. "

" Pity! Let me save it! Please. "

Suddenly, grabbing her in his arms, Nami hugged her.

" We will protect you! "

" Hein? "

" Baroque Works will not touch any of your hair. I promise you that they will regret having put Luffy in a gripe, by killing this great man. "

* * *

" We're going. "

" Hum? " Said Sanji, straightening up.

Opening the door to the room, Luffy and Gin rushed into it, before grabbing the five people who slept there.

" AIE, AIE, AIE. " Usopp yelled, as Luffy pulled his nose.

" What is happening ? " Wanted to know Yosaku, finding himself under Gin's arm.

Soon, Luffy and Gin joined the rest of the gang who headed for Vogue Merry.

" Hurry up, Princess Wednesday. " Cried Mister 9, seeing the latter looking in all directions.

" Carue! Where's Carue? "

Finally reaching the boat, they saw Zoro and Raynare already on the Merry, preparing to leave.

" We leave. " Cried the fallen angel.

" Yosh. " Cried Luffy, throwing the bodies of his companions on the deck of the ship.

But as the others began to climb the rope ladder, Zoro caught sight of Vivi arguing with Mister 9 and Nami.

" What is happening ? "

" She refuses to leave without her duck. "

" This thing ? " Zoro asked, pointing to the big bird that was next to him.

" QUA! "

" I'm going to kill you. " Roared Vivi.

" We must go up the river and fork towards the ocean. " Cried Mister 9, going up in turn. " It's the safest way to leave the island. "

" Exit the island? " Sanji wondered, regaining consciousness. " What? Why are we leaving? "

" Where are we ? " Menma asked, rubbing his eyes.

" Why don't we stay in this city? " Wanted to know Johnny.

" Shut up ! " Roar Nami. " While you were sleeping, we risked our lives. "

" When did you risk your life? " Gin asked.

" What has happened yet? " Wanted to know Sanji.

Then, seeing Vivi, he cried out.

" The pretty girl is with us. "

Then, seeing Mister 9, he looked disgusted.

" He is there too? "

" Do you want me to kick your ass, motherfucker? "

" The day will soon break. " Lucy noticed, as mist formed around the boat.

" Let's take advantage of the fog to leave the island discreetly. " Said Nami.

" Very good idea ! That way you can easily escape from your pursuers. "

" I know. " Assured Nami, turning to Raynare.

" Hum? " Said the fallen angel. " I didn't say anything. "

" What? "

" Be careful about the depth of the water! A sharp rock could damage your hull. "

" How ? " The two girls wondered, turning around.

Immediately, the two saw a female figure, sitting quietly on the railing of the boat.

" Who is it ? "

" Miss… Miss All Sunday? " Exclaimed Vivi.

" She is a member of Baroque Works? " Wanted to know Gin.

" Yes ! She is a very high-ranking member. " Mister 9 said, taking out his baseball bats. " She's even Crocodile's teammate! "

" What? " The pirates were surprised.

" You have to kill her. " Exclaimed Rayanre, pretending to attack him.

Unfortunately, being captured, the fallen angel felt dozens of arms grabbing him, preventing him from making the slightest gesture.

" What … ? "

" Slowly. " Advised him Miss All-Sunday. " I don't want to hurt you! After all, I've already taken care of the other investigator. "

" The other … ? " Repeated Gin.

" Are you the one who killed Igaram? " Exclaimed Vivi.

" Hum, Mister 8 ? Yes, indeed. "

" Junk! "

"Hey, you. " Cried Luffy, pointing to the newcomer. " What are you doing on my ship? You're a bad guy, right? "

" Of course yes, asshole. " Roared Nami and Raynare.

" When I was in the organization, she was the only one who knew the identity of the boss! To find out who he was, I followed him. "

" To be more precise, I let you follow me. " Miss All-Sunday retorted, with a small smile.

" What? "

Suddenly, All-Sunday's gaze fell on Menma, when the little girl was having a hard time understanding what was going on. Suddenly, feeling something touch her shoulder, Menma turned her face to feel a finger touch her cheek, making her jump.

" What … ? "

" Fuhuhu! You are very cute, you. " Robin said.

" Don't change the conversation. "Roared Vivi. " If Crocodile knows about my identity, it's your fault, right? "

" Where is the harm? " Asked All-Sunday. " You got what you wanted and Crocodile got what he wanted! That way everyone is happy ! "

" What? But which side are you in, then? " Lucy asked him.

" Hum? Hard to say, I was just trying to have a little fun, that's all! However, the idea that a princess is fighting a shichibukai to save her country is totally ridiculous. "

" Bitch! " Vivi shouted, pretending to run towards her.

" Princess Wednesday, calm down. " Mister 9 advised him, grabbing his arm.

Suddenly, finding themselves behind All-Sunday, Yosaku and Johnny had drawn their sabers, ready to use them against the enemy.

" Don't move! " Yosaku ordered him.

" Otherwise what ? " Asked All-Sunday, not losing his smile.

" Don't underestimate us. " Johnny advised him.

However, looking more closely at the woman's face, he was surprised to recognize him.

" Wait, ... you are ... Nico Ro ..."

Losing his smile, All-Sunday suddenly crossed his arms, and the two men were ejected at the feet of their friends.

" What? "

" What is his damn power? " Roared Zoro.

" Arms keep appearing. " Gin noticed. " Can she clone herself or what? "

" Come, keep calm. " Advised Miss All-Sunday. " I'm not on a mission right now! So I have no reason… "

Crossing her arms again, she managed to make Luffy's hat fly towards her.

" … To harm you. "

" Hey, give it back to me." Luffy ordered him.

" Captain Mugiwara… " Giggled All-Sunday. " You have become famous lately! You are the novelty of East-Blue! It would be a shame for you to die so quickly, for a lost cause. "

Having fun with Luffy's hat, she continued.

" However, whether you help this princess or not, you are already doomed. "

" What? " Nami wondered.

" Your Log-Pose is currently pointing to your next destination: Little Garden! An island you will not be able to leave! You will condemn yourself by going there. "

In response, Luffy stretched his arm and managed to get his hat back.

" I don't care what you say! I would continue on my way, and that's it! I am the man who will become the king of pirates!

_The pirate king, huh? Repeated All-Sunday.

Suddenly, she threw an Eternal Pose at Luffy.

_Well, take this! With that, you will avoid Little Garden! Instead, you will go to Nanimonai, an island near Alabasta. "

" Hein? " Astonished Lucy. " What is the trap? "

" Don't listen. " Cried Mister 9. "Why would Mister 0's teammate help us with her? "

" You do as you want! However, thanks to this route, you will not be followed! I can guarantee it. "

" Why ? " Asked Nami. " Why would you trust us? "

" I wonder me. "

Then, looking at Luffy, she questioned him.

" What are you going to do, future pirate king? "

Just watching All-Sunday, Luffy felt a vein appear on his forehead. Finally, increasing the pressure on his fingers, he sprayed the Eternal Pose.

" Out of the question. "

In an instant, Raynare immediately began to strangle him while Nami used his fighting stick to strike his captain's head.

" Stupid guy. "

" I'm going to kill him ! I'm going to kill him. "

" Eh, calm down. " Gin advised them. " Luffy may have done well! We can't trust him that easily. "

" Of course yes. " Suddenly affirmed Sanji.

Suddenly doing his love dance, he stared at All-Sunday, while asserting.

" A pretty girl can't be bad. "

" You, shut up. "

" What a pity. " Simply says Miss All-Sunday. " Very well, in this case, I doubt that we can meet again! So goodbye. "

Then rising, she jumped over the railing of the boat and landed on the back of a huge turtle, smoking a cigar.

" Let's go, Banchi! "

" What is this thing ? " Wanted to know Usopp, seeing the animal go. " Is it a sea monster? "

" No, it's a huge turtle. " Cried Luffy.

Suddenly being pushed around, Luffy fell backwards, while Johnny started to shout.

" Wait! You are that girl, aren't you? You are Nico Robin. "

He got no response, as the huge turtle disappeared into the mist.

" Hey, could someone explain to me what's going on? " Cried Yosaku. " Who was this woman? Why are these two guys back on our boat? And why did we leave the island so quickly? "

Suddenly, hearing a footstep behind him, Usopp saw Carue, right behind him.

" AHHHH! There is an ostrich on the boat. "

" A giant duck. " Menma marveled, seeing him.

" But what the hell is going on? "

* * *

Dropping at the same time, Johnny and Yosaku ended up screaming.

" CROCODILE ? Have you declared war on Crocodile, one of the Shichibukais? "

" It's cool ! Not true ? " Asked Luffy.

" How cool is it? "

" Thanks my God. " Said Usopp. " Fortunately, I hadn't woken up! I would have been killed. "

" See what will happen, we will have a better chance of dying in the coming days. " Raynare noticed.

" Thank you for your optimism. "

" Hey, Mugiwara. " Cried Mister 9. " Are you really sure you agree with what's going on? "

" Hum? As long as we can live a great adventure! Me, that suits me. "

" You didn't understand anything or what? It's a serious thing! Princess Wednesday risks her life to save her kingdom. "

" Uh, just, can you stop calling me "princess", please? "

" Sorry! But it would make me weird to keep calling you "miss"! "

" What is your first name? " Lucy asked him.

" My name ? It's Neni. "

Smoking his cigarette, Sanji summed it up.

" To put it simply, the pretty Vivi is the princess of a kingdom that Crocodile wants to appropriate! And we, as a bodyguard, we have to go there, while escorting Vivi! Then, I guess we will be forced to kick the buttocks of this Crocodile. "

" Awesome ! Nothing better to start our journey! By the way, Sanji, I'm hungry. "

" Me too. " Exclaimed Menma. "To eat ! "

" Prepare the sake, shit cook. " Said Zoro.

" And the rum. " Gin added.

" These idiots don't understand anything. " Nami sighed.

" Let's do it. " Lucy advised him, preparing to smile than to get angry. " Anyway, as long as Luffy is with us, what do we have to fear? "

For his part, being looking at a wanted poster, Johnny ends up saying.

" I knew it ! "

" Hum? " Said Yosaku, approaching him. " What are you watching ? "

" This woman … " Began Johnny. " This Nico Robin ... She may be as dangerous as Crocodile! "

" Nico Robin? " Yosaku wondered, searching his memory.

Suddenly snapping his fingers, he cried out.

" Ohara's demon-child. "

" Yes, that's it ! The child who managed to obtain a premium of almost eighty million berrys! Now what you need to know is why a person like her decided to join the Crocodile camp. "


	48. Zombi and archwizard

" So it bites? " Wanted to know Sanji, walking towards a trio of fishermen.

Finally dropping on the deck, before putting down his fishing rod, Menma said.

" I am bored. "

" We haven't caught anything since a while ago. " Sorry Luffy. " Fish don't want to bite. "

" Normal, stupid. " Roar Usopp. " You ate all the bait. "

" What does he has ? " Sanji wondered.

" Luffy is disgusting. " Said Menma. " He ate the maggots and even said it was good. "

" Indeed ! They had a slight taste of roasted hazelnuts. In addition, maggots are super easy to eat."

" Fool. " Roared Sanji. " How are you supposed to catch something without bait? "

Wanting to find an answer, Luffy suddenly turned to Carue, who was watching them, staying behind him.

" That thing would do, wouldn't it? "

" QUA? " Said the interested party.

" Oh, the duck? Given its size, we could catch a nice catch. " Confessed Sanji. " Like a big shark."

" At worst, we can always eat it, in case of shortage. " Raynare noticed, approaching them. " I can skewer it, if you want. "

" Hey you. " Shouted Vivi. " I forbid you to hurt Carue. "

" Sorry princess but our well-being comes before that of your stupid duck. " Raynare retorted, barely glancing at him.

" If you ever hurt Carue, I would never forgive you. " Vivi replied, pretending to go towards her.

However, deeming it better to arrest him, Nami assured him.

" Don't worry, she will do nothing to him! Isn't that Raynare? "

Staring at the fallen angel, the navigator made her understand that she had no choice. In no case should Raynare do anything that could prevent them from receiving a reward once in Alabasta.

" Tsss! " Said the fallen angel, being convinced that their reward will be minuscule compared to the risks they will meet along the way. " This princess has become a nuisance rather than anything else. "

However, Raynare didn't even have time to reply that she saw Carue running, followed by Sanji and Luffy.

" Hey, come back. "

Training with weights, Gin looked up as the trio started running around him.

" Hey, get out. "

Suddenly the duck suddenly jostled him, and Luffy pushed him back. Thrown into the air, Gin's weights eventually fell back into his crotch, causing Gin's eyes to widen.

" I ... I swear to kill you. "

" Stay calm. " Cried Nami suddenly.

" Hum? " Said Zoro, while he was sleeping. " Why are you yelling? "

" We must be vigilant. Remember that we are the target of a dangerous organization. We always have to be on our guard, understood? "

" But yes, don't worry. " Said Simply Luffy, while grabbing Carue. " Anyway, even if we are attacked, we are able to defend ourselves! "

" What a moron ! " Said Neni. " Hey, the redhead! Is this guy really your captain? "

" Seeing its character, it doesn't give me the impression of being worth 30 million berrys. " Said Vivi.

" It's sure Luffy is one of a kind. " Confessed Nami.

" Luffy may be a moron, however, he is much better than all the pirate captains we have met so far. " Lucy noticed.

" Pirates captains ? "

" Yes. " Approved Nami. " The fishman, Arlong! Admiral, Don Krieg! And the infamous and cruel Captain Kuro! Here are the great pirates that Luffy has defeated. "

" Uh ... I think you forgot one. " Lucy noticed.

" Indeed. " Approved Zoro. " A mighty Navy soldier! Former Colonel Morgan! Well, he was not that strong, but he still had great power. "

" I was talking about Buggy. " Lucy retorted.

" Oh, him? " The duo wondered, as if the pirate was insignificant.

" Eh, did you talk about the ax man? " Suddenly asked Luffy. " It reminds me of Coby. "

" Coby? " Nami repeated.

" It's a boy we met before recruiting Zoro. " Taught her Lucy. " It was a child who wanted to become a soldier in the Navy. "

" He was above all a coward. " Raynare said. " However, I'm curious about how he should live! If it is, he is not even in the Navy anymore! Weak as he is, he must have given up. "

" Of course not ! " Luffy replied. "It was his dream! And a dream, we never give it up! "

Looking up at the sky, he said.

" I'm sure he will become a great soldier. "

* * *

**_Universe of Zombielang Saga_**

Hurrying to dress and comb her hair, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror before showing a broad smile.

" That's it ! It finally happened. "

Taking her bag, she then hurried out of her room. However, she returned two seconds later to grab a large envelope she had left on her bed.

" Phew! " She sighed. " How could I have forgotten it? "

Leaving her room, she went to the front door of her house and grabbed her shoes. Finally, finding herself outside, she began to cover her eyes because of the blinding light coming from the sun. Still continuing to smile, the girl began to take a deep breath before shouting.

" I go ! "

Running then, she found herself in the middle of the street and, the next moment, she was hit by a van.

" That … ? " She wondered, feeling her body flutter in the air.

" Oh my God ! " Cried the driver, getting out of his van. " Are you OK ? Are you alive? "

However, to his surprise, he saw no bodies on the street. There were only blood stains on the concrete and a huge trace of impact on the hood of his vehicle. But Sakura's body was nowhere to be found.

" What ? "

* * *

**Universe of One Piece**

" AHHHH! I am dead tired. " Hermep said, dropping to the ground.

Having run 300 laps, and done 500 push-ups, the poor man was now unable to get up. In addition, currently dark, his body was asking for rest.

" My body is so tired that I can't seem to smell it anymore. "

Beside him, running on the spot, Coby affirmed.

" Hermep, this is not the time to stop! We still have to do fifty laps before we go to bed. "

" I can't stand it anymore. " Hermep replied.

" In this case, I'm going. " Coby announced, resuming his run.

In fact, the boy surprised himself. Before arriving here, he was unable to do ten laps. But since Garp had taken it in hand, he had become much more enduring and strong. And the best thing for him was that he had started to grow and have musculature.

He was no longer a whiny child. Little by little he became a real soldier in the navy.

"**Luffy-san ... ****If I train as much, it's to show you my determination! Yes, when we meet again, I intend to show you that I have become a man! **"

Continuing to run in the dark, the boy was suddenly surprised when he saw a figure lying on the ground.

" Hum? " Coby wondered, stopping.

A woman's body was right in front of him, lying on the floor, eyes closed.

" That … ? " Coby wondered. " A girl ? "

Squatting then, he began to pat the stranger's cheek.

" Madame, you're fine ? "

No reaction. The stranger appeared to be dead.

Coby immediately took her in his arms, before taking her to a lighted building. Then placing her on the ground, the child looked more closely at the body and noticed that the girl had the same skin color as a corpse. In addition to that, many scars covered his body. In fact, the girl looked very much like a body that had just been dissected in an autopsy room, before being abandoned outside.

" That … ? A dead body ? "

" Hey, Coby! " Cried Hermep, entering the building. " What are you doing here ? "

Stopping immediately, he saw the body lying in front of his friend.

" Who is it? "

" I don't know. I came across it. I ... I think she's dead! "

" Don't mess with that. " Horrified Hermep, kneeling before the body. " If it is, she just passed out. "

Putting his hand on his heart, he was horrified by not feeling the slightest beat.

" What … ? But that … ? "

" What are we doing ? What are we doing ? "

Suddenly exhaling, Hermep regained his composure and ended up telling Coby.

" We will behave like men. "

Then, taking the feet of the corpse, he cried out.

" Go get a shovel. We're going to bury him. "

" What? No way ! "

" I don't want to be suspected of murder. "

" It must be told to our superiors. " Cried Coby, grabbing the head of the corpse.

" No." Cried Hermep, pulling his legs towards him with all his might.

" Yes. " Cried Coby, drawing his head.

Suddenly, a "plop" was heard and the two boys fell to the ground. However, while Hermep had almost the entire body crushing it, Coby was surprised to have only the head in his hands. She had been separated from the rest of the body.

" AHHHHHH! " Cried the boy.

" Shut up." Hermep ordered him. " You will wake everyone up. "

Then, seeing what Coby was holding, the boy cried out.

"Oh no ! This time, we will really believe that we killed him. "

" What are we doing ? What are we doing ? "

" Go get glue to put his head back on. "

" What do you think will change? "

" Huuuuuuummmm? "

Suddenly coming to a stop, the two boys heard this strange sound coming from Coby's head. Then suddenly the eyes of the head opened. Then there was a long silence as Coby stared and turned.

Finally, two cries could be heard. First, Coby had screamed. Then, Sakura, surprised by the turn of events, did the same.

For her part, Hermep had backed away until her back hit a wall. Staring at Coby first, his head turned slightly, as he saw the rest of Sakura's body begin to move.

" That … ? That … ? That … ? "

Finally, throwing Sakura's head, Coby swung her towards Hermep.

" What are you doing, fool? " Frightened the man, juggling with the head. " I don't touch that. "

Immediately, he threw his head towards Coby.

" Ahhhh! Help ! Take it ! "

" Take it back, you. "

" I don't want it ! Gift. "

" It is your problem ! Take it back! "

" Stop. " Begged Sakura, having spirals instead of eyes. " I am going to throw up . "

Suddenly, the head lands in the middle of the room. Reassured not to be sent up in the air, Sakura sighed. However, opening her eyes, she saw that she was in front of a window. Then, looking at her reflection, she saw of her only a head with a greenish complexion.

" What … ? " She wondered.

Then directing her gaze to the side, she then saw her body trying to get up, despite the fact of having no more head. Seeing this, Sakura remained frozen. Then, finally, another cry of horror was heard, pulverizing the eardrums of Coby and Hermep.

And this time someone entered the room.

" No, but it's not over soon? " Roared Garp, spraying the door, while he wore a nightcap on his head and a teddy bear under his arm. " There are some who would like to sleep! "

However, he could only be surprised when he saw Coby and Hermep, sitting on the ground, and the two parts of Sakura's body.

" What … ? That … ? "

* * *

" Guys ! " Exclaimed Sanji, opening the kitchen door. " I made pear pies! Who wants some ? "

Hardly had he had time to turn around when several people were already jostling each other, to enter the kitchen first.

The first installed was of course Luffy, who had jostled everyone to sit first, while the last was Zoro, who had taken his time to come. However, mocking the order of arrival, Sanji grabbed several beautifully decorated plates and served the women first.

" Nami-swan ! Lucy-chan ! Raynare-sama ! Vivi-san ! Here are your tartlets prepared with love and accompanied by a tea with gold leaves. Don't hesitate to call me if you need something. "

" Thank you, Sanji! "

Then taking a new plate, with a smaller piece of pie, and a glass of fruit juice, Sanji put it all in front of Menma, before saying.

" Good appetite to you too, Menma."

" Thank you Sanji. "

Then, finally, grabbing a tray with several plates, Sanji put it all on the table, before shouting.

" These are your shares, guys! Eat in silence. "

" I find that the service is quite irregular depending on the gender of the client. " Gin noticed, despite already having a tart in his hand.

" And this tea is barely drinkable. " Zoro noticed, taking a sip. " Where's the alcohol? "

" Shut up ! Only women can complain. "

" How can they complain? " Astonished Gin, pointing to the plate of Nami, who was reading a newspaper. " Look, their cakes are bigger and more appetizing than ours. "

" Normal! I used the best ingredients for their cakes. Premium food! The lower quality ingredients are for you. "

" Asshole. "

" Calm down. " Nami ordered. " Gin, if you want, I will exchange my share for yours. "

" It is true ? " Gin asked, hurrying to reach out.

" It is 5000 berrys. "

Stopping his gesture, the man groaned before finally continuing to eat his share.

" Sanji-san's food is amazing. " Vivi said.

" I admit that I never had the chance to come across such a good cook every day. " Adds Neni.

" Normal that Sanji is the best, he's my cook. " Luffy said.

" For once you've had a good idea. "Said Raynare. " Sanji-kun, iced tea, please! "

" Right now ! "

" Any news in the newspaper, Nami? " Lucy asked him.

" Not much. " Nami taught him, turning a page.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she read a headline.

" **Impossible … ! **"

" HEEEEEYYYYY! " Cried suddenly Luffy.

" What? " Cried Nami, startled.

" Look. " Luffy advised pointing to a photo in the newspaper where you could see the head of a clown. " It's Buggy! "

" Hum? " Surprised Lucy, looking better. "Buggy's crew is said to have entered Grand Line last week, and in a short time, he and his men managed to destroy three warships in a battle against the Navy. "

" Buggy did that? " Zoro wondered. " He was however weak! "

" Kuro must be there for something. " Said Usopp. " I regret to say it, but he is a very powerful man! "

" Alvida and Morgan are not to be underestimated either. " Raynare noticed. " Not to mention this bull asshole! "

" And finally there is Magi. " Finished Lucy. " In the end, Buggy managed to assemble a crew perhaps as powerful as ours. I say that it should not be underestimated! "

" And who is she? " Wanted to know Nami, pointing to a photo.

The latter showed Megumim's face, while it was marked `` dangerous new recruit of Buggy, the clown ''.

" Buggy recruited someone else? "

Suddenly, turning a new page, Nami saw a leaf fall to the ground. Picking it up, she noticed that it was a wanted poster: Megumim' wanted poster.

" Wanted for 23 million of berrys: Megumim, the archwizard. "

" 23 million? But it's huge! It's more than Buggy's head. "

* * *

" 23 million? "

Tearing the newspaper apart, Buggy threw it down, roaring.

" My head is still worth only 15 million of berrys. So why did this brat get a higher premium than mine? "

On his boat, he saw his men celebrating their victory over the Navy, which had attacked them yesterday with three ships. No one would have believed victory possible, until Megumim used its explosive magic. In one hit, she managed to sink two ships, all by herself. And for the last boat, Kuro and Magi had been enough to kill the soldiers on it.

" You didn't do much during this battle. " Alvida noticed, with a glass of wine in hand. " In fact, I'm happy that this little girl is with us! Without it, we might be dead. "

Drinking a glass of milk, Megumim then raised his glass, before crying out.

" Health! "

" Health! " Cried the pirates around her.

" You were too strong, Megumim. "

" Me who thought you were crazy, I realize in fact that you are super powerful. "

" Your magic is incredible! Teach me to do it. "

" Me too, I want to learn. "

" HAHAHAHA! Don't worry, the incredible magician that I am will protect you all, guys. "

For his part, juggling as usual, Magi dropped his balls to the ground. Fingers burnt, the man found it difficult to juggle. Since Megumim was there, he had trained tirelessly, to the point of getting burned by his explosions. However, no matter what he did, his strength was lower than that of the child.

He admitted that Lucy's magic was more original than his. Nevertheless, he wanted his "magic" to surpass that of Megumim. It was for his honor as a magician. He had to get even stronger.

" The fairy's sphere, huh? " He wondered. " Heartfilia and Megumim research it because it has great powers? "

Clenching his fist, he said.

" I would get stronger. And I would have it. I would have Fairy's Sphere and I would become the most powerful of magicians!

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew ?**

**Before Shells Town : Raynare - 9 millions - ( Highschool DxD ) / Lucy Heartfilia ( Fairy Tail )**

**Arc Shells Town : Roronoa Zoro**

**Arc Kuro : Usopp**

**Arc Baratie : Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arc Arlong : Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Arc Drum : Chopper**

**Arc Alabasta : Nico Robin / ? / ? / ? / ?**

**Arc Skypiea : ?**

**Arc Enies Lobby : Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby : ?**

**Arc Thriller Bark : Brook**

**Arc Punk Hazard : ?**

**Arc Tesoro : ?**

**Arc Dressrosa : ? / ?**

**Arc Wano Kuni : Jinbei / ?**

**Arc Post Wano Kuni : ?**

**Arc Battle Teach : ?**

* * *

**With others caracters :**

**Buggy : Magi ( OC ), Bull ( OC ), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million - ( Konosuba )**

**Arlong : Syra ( OC )**

**Milhawk : Alice ( OC )**

**Nobody : Bruno ( Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ) ; Shinichi Kudo ( Detective Conan ) ; Menma ( Anohana ) ; Sakura ( Zombieland Saga )**


	49. Little Garden

" Yeah! I had one. "

Looking at the hook of her fishing rod, Menma was delighted to see a fish hanging on it.

" At least Sanji can cook something tonight. " Said Usopp, yawning. " However, it is not with just one fish that we can feed everyone. "

Looking up at the sky, Luffy asserted.

" I would like it to snow again. "

" Not me ! " Usopp retorted. " Such a beautiful weather today. If the air temperature drops suddenly, it will create a storm again. "

" He is right. " Neni asserted, as he stared at the sea with a telescope. " This ocean is both unpredictable and dangerous! The less the tumult, the fewer the problems. "

" Indeed. " Vivi approved, walking towards the little band. " Grand Line should never be taken lightly! Suddenly, you must always be on your guard! And never take your eyes off the ocean. "

" Okay ! " Said the trio of fishermen, scanning the ocean.

However, seconds later, they could hear Sanji scream.

" Guys ! I made cocktails to quench your thirst. You want some ? "

Immediately, the three fishermen abandoned their rods to run towards Sanji.

" I want some ! "

Then Vivi could see the other men in the crew running to the cook and sitting in a circle, while Sanji began dispensing the glasses.

" A special double sugar for Luffy, a non-alcoholic cocktail for Usopp, a Grenadine cocktail for Menma, a special sake for Zoro, a special rum for Gin, and two special dream cocktails for Johnny and Yosaku! "

" Cheers ! " They shouted before they started drinking.

" What … ? " Vivi wondered, seeing them drink casually.

And soon, Carue and Neni joined the group, unable to resist one of Sanji's specialties. For his part, leaving the top of the mast, Raynare let himself fall before finding himself behind Sanji's back. Then bringing her face closer to her ear, she whispered to him.

" Can I have your special "iced violet tea", Sanji-kun? "

" Yes, of course, Raynare-sama! " Sanji assured, red cheeks, before running into the kitchen.

Then, in record time, he returned with a drink in hand.

" That's your order, my lady. "

"Oh, thank you."

" Sanji, can I have a drink? " Lucy asked him, sitting down next to the others.

" Already prepared. " Sanji assured him. " A golden dream! How you love them! "

Taking the glass, Lucy immediately took a sip, before affirming.

" Delicious. As usual. "

" It's not that great. " Loke retorted, while he also had a drink.

" What are you doing here? " Sanji roared, catching sight of the spirit.

" Hey ? Do you have a problem, buffoon? " Loke questioned, pressing her forehead to his. " I don't leave my Lucy unattended with you. "

" Your Lucy? Don't make me laugh, Lucy-chan deserves the best when it comes to gentlemanly! Someone like me. "

" You two, stop. " Lucy ordered them.

" How does this guy make such good drinks? " Wanted to know Neni, while drinking his glass. " It's fresh and the taste is pleasant on the palate. "

Then he spotted Usopp and Luffy cheering on Carue, while the duck drank several cocktails in record time.

" Go ahead, Carue! "

" Drink, drink, drink ! "

Seeing this, Vivi couldn't hide her anger. Certainly, she could understand that Menma and Carue could behave in a carefree manner. But not the rest of the crew.

" These idiots! "

" A problem ? " Nami questioned, coming up behind her.

" How can they behave so unconsciously? Even Lucy and Raynare are with them. "

Turning around, she was surprised to see Nami hand her a glass while starting to drink hers.

" Nami? "

" Don't worry ! They may be stupid, the fact remains that they know perfectly what to do with that problem. "

" But how can you be so careless? "

" It's not a question of being vigilant! It's a question of knowing how to relax a little. "

Amazed, Vivi watched the rest of the pirates drinking while having fun. Within a few days, Neni and Carue had quickly managed to find a place among the pirates, while they knew how to have fun more easily than Vivi.

" Luffy has this gift. " Nami assured him. " He has the gift of annoying others at times, but also of forcing them to relax! You are not the only one to be surprised by this! Raynare, for example, was someone who often stayed in his corner! When I ran into her the first time, she didn't consider Luffy her captain, let alone her friend! And now look at it. "

Taking advantage, that Zoro is half drunk, while drinking his fourth glass, the fallen angel waited for the perfect moment, to exchange his empty glass with the filled glass that Zoro was about to drink. Not feeling anything run into his mouth, Zoro was suddenly surprised. Then, finally seeing Raynare drinking while displaying a mean smile, the swordsman cried out in annoyance, while Raynare kept his smile on.

" She smiles much more than before and now I am sure that she considers the crew members as her friends. " Nami assured. " And that is because our crew is unique in its kind! Truth be told, I wonder in what other crew a kid like Menma could have so much fun. "

Listening to him, Vivi ends up taking her drink, before smiling.

" Yes, you are surely right! You have to find a way to relax from time to time. "

At that moment, hearing a huge "splash", Menma stood up before screaming.

" A dolphin ! "

" Cool ! " Luffy shouted, approaching the railing.

" It's just a big fish. " Gin retorted.

However, his eyes widened when he noticed that the animal in question was the size of a whale.

" What … ? "

At that moment, the dolphin made a magnificent jump over the Merry, and landed not far from the boat, thus creating an enormous wave.

" Tsunami ! " Neni panicked.

" Forward! " Luffy immediately shouted.

In a second, the crew then activated, leaving Neni with Carue and Menma. Taking care of the sails and the rudder, they made sure to change the trajectory of the boat in order to take the huge wave from behind and take advantage of the latter to advance at full speed.

" YOOHOO! Any sail outside. "

" Yahoo! " Yosaku shouted, while holding the sails. " This is great. "

" Sister-Nami, should we change course? "

" One second, I check. " Nami told him, looking at his Log-Pose. " To port, all! "

Immediately, screams in the cabin could be heard, as Sanji and Loke grabbed the rudder.

" Go away, lion jester! "

" You want my fist in the teeth, stupid cook? "

" You two annoy me. " Lucy sighed, pulling out Loke's key to make him disappear.

Seeing him leave, Sanji asserted.

" It's better that way. "

" If I could, I would do the same with you. " Lucy confessed to him.

" Become your mind? " Sanji wondered. " I will dream of becoming your slave, Lucy-chan! "

" That's not what I meant ! "

Finally, the course had turned right, Nami asserted.

" It's perfect. "

" Island in sight. " Suddenly cried Usopp, at the top of the mast.

" Finally ! " Luffy rejoices, sitting on the bow.

" We will finally be able to stretch our legs. " Raynare said.

" Slowly ! " Nami advised them. " Remember what the woman from the other day told us! This island is very dangerous. "

" Adventure! Adventure! Adventure! " Luffy shouted.

* * *

" This is nothing more than an island covered with a jungle. " Yosaku noticed, while the boat was sailing along the island.

" Yet '' Little Garden '' means '' little garden '', right? " Lucy remarked.

" It's difficult to compare this island to a garden. " Raynare retorted. " I bet the field mice in this "garden" are at least our size and are carnivorous. "

" She's right. " Approved Usopp. " There must be all full of monsters in there. "

" Nami, can't we predict how long it will take for the Log-Pose to recharge? "

" Impossible ! The loading time changes from island to island. "

" Whatever, let's stay on the boat. " Cried Usopp.

" Impossible ! We need supplies. " Gin retorted. " We left so quickly, at Whiskey Peak, that we didn't take anything with us! We're almost out of food. "

" Do you think there is a restaurant here? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" Considering the aspect of the island, I don't even think that it is inhabited. " Raynare retorted. " Or maybe we'll find Tarzan. "

Hearing all kinds of animal cries, Menma cried out.

" Can we capture an animal and keep it? "

" Yeah, forward. " Cried Luffy, with a butterfly net in his hand. " I will capture a huge tiger. "

" No way ! " Roared Sanji.

Suddenly dropping the anchor, Zoro stared at the shore for a few seconds, before declaring.

" In any case, I don't see the slightest trace of being human. Hopefully Baroque Works doesn't know we're here. "

" In that case, I don't understand why Miss All-Sunday would help us. "Neni confessed. " She is Crocodile's teammate. "

" Nico Robin is one of the most important enemies of world government. " Johnny taught him. " As a child, she managed to sink several navy ships on her own! This is why she is wanted for the sum of 79 million berries. "

" Impressive, the kid. " Gin said.

" It's certainly not ours that would do the same. " Zoro affirmed, while displaying a petty smile towards Menma.

Immediately, the child brutally crushed his foot.

" AHHHH! Dirty kid! "

Preferring to stare at the plants on the island, Lucy seemed somewhat skeptical.

" I don't know why, but the vegetation of this island seems very strange to me. "

" I don't recognize any of these plants. " Nami adds.

Then hearing a very strange bird cry, she wanted to know.

" What was that ? "

" Don't worry, Nami-Swan! It was just a bird! That is all. "

Suddenly emerging from the forest, a gigantic bird, with the head of a lizard, with sharp talons flew straight towards the Merry, and more especially towards Sanji.

" Hum? " The cook wondered, turning around.

Barely having time to see the bird, he saw Gin run towards the flying animal and hit him in the abdomen with his tonfa.

Pushing a cry of pain, the bird flew higher and went away without asking for its rest.

" What was that ? " Wanted to know Sanji.

" A lizard with bird wings. " Luffy told him.

" I would rather say a bird with a lizard head. " Yosaku replied. " In any case, this animal seemed dangerous to me! "

Suddenly, the whole island began to tremble, while a volcano in the distance erupted and created a huge cloud of smoke.

" A volcano in eruption? " Vivi wondered.

" If lava touches us, we will die. " Frightened Usopp.

" Shut up ! " Zoro ordered him, while hitting him on the head to knock him down.

" I have less and less desire to go to this island. " Neni confessed. " Little-Garden is really a strange name for this island! "

" Finally, I think Usopp is right. " Nami asserted. " Staying on the boat is a good idea! "

" Indeed. " Johnny and Yosaku approved.

" I am for ! " Neni approved. " Now is not the time for us to do 'tourism' here when we have to get to Alabasta, baby. "

However, seeing Luffy start to tremble in excitement, Sanji understood.

" It's too late ! He wants to leave. "

" He? "

" It left for the adventure! Sanji, prepare me a bento. " Cried Luffy. " I'll go on an adventure. "

" Luffy! " Cried Nami. " There is no question. "

" Adventure! Adventure! Adventure! " Luffy shouted.

" It's impossible to stop him. " Nami realized, starting to sob.

" Someone want to come? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" No way. " Retorted the cowards of the gang.

" I come with you, if you agree. " Vivi announced.

" What? "

" Princess Wednesday, are you crazy? " Neni asked him.

" I need to clear my mind. " Announced the princess. " And then, I would not be alone! Carue will be with me. "

" QUUUUUAAAAAA? " Cried the poor duck.

" I have the impression that he does not really want. " Usopp remarked.

" Rest in peace, Brother-Carue. " Said Johnny.

* * *

Two minutes later, Luffy had a pack on his back, with his lunch on it, while Vivi straddled Carue.

" Here is my special cocktail. " Sanji announced, hanging a gourd around Carue's neck. "With that, you can go all day. "

" Awesome. " Luffy announced. " Forward. "

" Yeah. " Suddenly shouted someone, climbing on Carue's neck.

" He? " Vivi wondered, seeing someone sitting in front of her. " Menma! "

" I want to come. " Announced the child.

" There is no question. " Nami immediately retorted, taking a step towards her. " It will be too dangerous for you. "

Not wanting to do as he pleased, Menma grabbed a Carue feather and tore it off. Shouting in pain, the duck immediately started to run and jumped over the railing.

" Hey, wait for me. " Luffy yelled, chasing them immediately.

Seeing them disappear in the forest, Nami couldn't help but hit his forehead.

" This kid is unbelievable. "

" She may have no power, she is braver than most of the passengers on this boat. " Raynare remarked, glancing at the cowards.

" Is it our fault, if we want to live? "

Suddenly yawning, Zoro stretched before asserting.

" I'm guessing we'll be staying here for a little while, so I'm going to go for a walk. "

" Are you going for a walk? " Yosaku wondered. " Do you want to die or what? "

" Free to you to behave like cowards. " Zoro retorted. " Nevertheless, this island must be full of enough dangers to force me to fight! I want to get stronger! No matter how. "

So he left the boat, while Johnny and Yosaku looked at each other.

" Hey, Zoro. " Cried Sanji. " Wait a second ! "

" What? "

" You know very well that we cannot count on Luffy to bring us food, so, if you come across an animal, do not hesitate to bring it back to us. "

" Don't worry ! I was planning to bring you an animal that you could never have caught alone. "

" What? " Sanji got angry. " Wait a minute, seaweed head! You claim to be a better hunter than me, right? "

" Of course. "

" Grrr. " Growled Sanji, jumping over the railing. " In this case, I challenge you in a hunting contest. "

" Okay ! "

" No but it is not true. " Cried Lucy, jumping between the two men. " When are you going to stop fighting? What matters is to bring back food! So, to make sure you don't do anything stupid, Raynare and I will accompany you. "

" Hey, don't decide for me. " Growled the fallen angel.

" I would go with Sanji. " Announced Lucy. " And Raynare will go with Zoro. "

" With me ? " Sanji rejoices, with hearts in his eyes!. " Alone ? Oh, thank you my god! "

" I never said I wanted to spend my day with this gorilla. " Learned Raynare. " If I go hunting too, it will be all alone! "

" And me, I don't want to rub shoulders with this raven of misfortune. " Growled Zoro.

" In that case, can I go with you, Raynare-sama? "

Raynare jumped, then saw the radiant face of Virgo, who had appeared right in front of her.

" Vir… Virgo? "

" If you might have any help, I'll be happy to help! "

" Uh, Virgo. " Cried Lucy." I wanted Raynare to accompany Zoro for ... "

Too late. Turning a deaf ear, Virgo suddenly grabbed Raynare's arm and led him with her into the jungle.

" Virgo? " Lucy wondered, noticing that the mind was listening to her less and less.

" Lucy-chan, let's go too. " Sanji cried.

" Um, yes. " Lucy said, while not being able to help but turn her gaze to the direction the two girls had gone.

For his part, simply shrugging his shoulders, Zoro also left.

" They leave one after the other, without asking our opinion. " Nami remarked.

" If everyone leaves, we'll be left alone. " Frightened Usopp.

At that moment, Gin put his foot on the railing, before shouting.

" A hunting contest? Interesting! I will participate in it too. "

" NOOOOOOO! " Shouted five voices.

Immediately, Gin felt five pairs of hands grip his legs, preventing him from leaving.

" Hey, let go of me. "

" Don't go away, Gin -aniki. "

" If you leave, no one will be able to protect us. "

" Stay with us out of pity, baby. "

" Find yourself. "

" Pity! "

* * *

Finally, stamping his foot, Gin roared.

" You really annoy me. "

Having sat on the Merry, he had been forbidden by Nami to leave the boat.

" Why do I have to obey you? " Roar Gin. " I'm not like Zoro! I have no debt to you. "

" No, but I can create one. " Nami assured him. " You will owe me 200,000 berrys if you don't protect me! And I will give you 100 berrys if you protect me! "

" Are you kidding me ? "

Hearing a huge roar, Neni began to mumble.

" What took me to accompany you? "

" Little Garden, what a stupid name. " Yosaku growled. " I don't move from the boat. "

Suddenly hearing noises behind him, he saw Johnny start to make movements with his sword.

" What are you doing ? "

" I'm training, of course. "

" What? "

" No matter what he does, Aniki thinks about training above all! We too must become stronger. "

" Very good idea. " Gin suddenly assured.

Pulling out his tonfas, he displayed an evil smile, while exclaiming.

" Come fight: I need to train too. "

" What? "

And while cries of agony were heard, Nami suddenly began to say.

" Little Garden… Now that I think about it, this name tells me something. "

Immediately she went to her cabin.

* * *

" Faster, faster. " Menma shouted.

Enjoying the speed of the duck, Menma had great fun, as she saw all the different landscapes of the island. Running near them, Luffy managed to stay next to the duck.

" How do you find living an adventure? " Wanted to know the captain.

" It's awesome. " Menma said.

Suddenly, passing by a pond, Luffy suddenly stopped.

" Luffy-san? " Vivi wondered, stopping Carue.

" Look. " He cried, pulling a strange animal out of the water. " An octopus in a shell. "

" A giant periwinkle? " Menma wondered.

"It's… It's an ammonite." Vivi recognized.

" Ammonite? "

" Yes, it is an animal which supposed to have disappeared. "

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

" What ? "

* * *

Walking, Raynare ends up looking behind her, to see Virgo following her, awaiting any of his orders.

'' You didn't have to follow me, you know? "

" It makes me happy to be with you. " Simply assured Virgo. " At least I allowed you to avoid Zoro's company! "

" Indeed. " Ends up approving Raynare. "Whatever, bothering him or seeing him get lost would have fun. "

Suddenly looking at huge magnificent flors, Raynare crouched down before them, before affirming.

" If Lucy had come with me, I'm sure she would have liked to see that. "

" Lucy? " Virgo wondered.

Seeing Raynare leave, Virgo wanted to ask him.

" Do you like Lucy? "

" Hum? " Raynare said.

Smiling at the question, Raynare asked him.

" If I answer your question, you promise not to tell anyone? "

" Of course . "

" In this case, despite being human, I really appreciate the company of Lucy! Before I found myself in this world, I didn't really have a bond or a true friend among the fallen angels! I was treated weak all the time! And humans were afraid of my black wings! It must be said, too, that I liked to kill men! And yet, Luffy accepted me into his crew, while Lucy was the first to offer me to be his friend, despite knowing the truth about me. "

Chuckling somewhat, she confessed.

" If Lucy wasn't part of our crew, maybe I would have left her long ago! In truth, I love this girl! But don't tell him. "

Suddenly turning around, Raynare was surprised to see Virgo stop a few yards away, and seemed to be looking down.

" Virgo…? "

" Uh ... yes? " The spirit asked.

" Are you OK ? "

" Yes, why ? " Asked the spirit, joining Raynare.

Turning his gaze, Raynare finally saw a fruit tree, with fruit resembling large mangoes.

" Great. " Raynare rejoices, flying towards the tree.

" Do you like mangoes, Raynare-sama? "

" Not really, but Lucy loves it. " Raynare told him, starting to pick some. " Can you store them for me in a corner, please? "

Dropping a fruit towards the maid, she was surprised to see the fruit fall to the ground, without Virgo making a move to grab it.

" Hum? "

" Why still Lucy? " Wanted to know Virgo, his gaze lowered again.

" What? "

" Why still Lucy? " Virgo suddenly shouted, looking up at the fallen angel.

At that moment Raynare was surprised, seeing tears forming in Virgo's eyes.

" Virgo? "

Then all of a sudden Virgo's body glowed before she finally returned to the Spirit World.


	50. Brogy, Dorry and Bruno

" Lucy-chan, if you ever get tired, don't hesitate to tell me. " Cried Sanji. " I would gladly carry you on my back. "

" I'm fine Sanji. " Lucy assured him, while throwing little glances around her. " In fact, I'm starting to regret having come! I have the impression that we will be attacked at all times. "

" In the middle of the forest, you will be attacked by this pervert. " Loke told him as he walked past Lucy.

" Grrr! Are you still here? " Roared the cook. " I've had enough! Disappear before I kick your face. "

" Try only! I hope at least you hit better than you cook your shit food. "

" You want to fight ? "

" Why ? " Sighed Lucy, noticing that a new fight was about to begin.

Suddenly a drop fell on the top of his head.

" Hum? " Lucy said, looking up.

A huge jaw. A huge jawbone belonging to a T-rex sat directly above him, as the dinosaur salivated at the thought of eating the blonde and her two friends.

" HAAAAAAAAAA! " Shouted Lucy. " A dinosaur.

Opening its jaws wide, the huge carnivore pretended to devour Lucy. However, in an instant, a luminous fist and overpowered kick struck its muzzle so hard that the dinosaur was thrown back, before crashing violently against the ground.

" Don't touch Lucy! " Both men roared, wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist.

Then, turning to each other, they cried.

" YOU ALSO, ASSHOLE ! "

This time, irritated by their behavior, Lucy ends up striking them on the head, before ordering them.

" Take the dinosaur and return to the boat. "

" Uh ... yes. "

* * *

Seeing a huge brachiosaurus in front of him, Luffy cried out.

" Waouh! A huge lizard with a long neck. "

" It's a dinosaur. " Vivi observed.

" A dinosaur ? " Menma repeated, with bright eyes. " A real ? "

" I understand now. " Vivi said. " This island is strange because we are actually on a prehistoric island. "

" Hum? Prehisto… what? " Luffy asked.

" Because of the difficulties of navigation between the islands of the Grand Line, each of them remains independent from each other! They have developed differently from each other, which makes them unique! So there are islands that have acquired an advanced civilization, and, on the contrary, other islands have changed so little that they have kept an identical appearance dating back several million years! This island really stayed in the dinosaur era. "

" Very cool. " Luffy exclaimed, stretching his arms out towards the dinosaur's head. " I will capture it! "

" LUFFY! " Vivi immediately shouted, seeing him do it.

* * *

His face covered in bumps, Johnny finally fell to the ground, while Gin cracked his neck.

" Come on, let's get motivated. "

However, Johnny remained still.

" I see ! " Said Gin, before looking for another opponent. " Next ! "

Nevertheless, Usopp, Yosaku, and Neni were nowhere to be found.

" Tsss! Bands of cowards! "

Getting ready to go to bed in a corner, Gin finally hears a strange noise coming from the hold.

" Hum? Is that you Usopp? "

Receiving no response, Gin eventually descends to the hold, where the barrels of water and alcohol were. Trying to look around the room, he asked.

" There is someone ? "

Suddenly, before he could react, a white substance fell from the ceiling and began to cover him entirely, preventing him from struggling, in seconds.

* * *

" Everybody. " Nami shouted, coming out of her cabin.

However, apart from Johnny's body on the ground, she saw no one.

" Come here now! " Nami ordered.

Immediately, three heads were seen at the top of the mast, where Usopp, Yosaku and Neni had hid to escape Gin.

" Gin gone? We can go out ? "

" Go down. " Nami ordered, while holding a book in her hands.

First inspecting the boat to be sure that Gin was not going to fight them, the trio finally went down and went to see Nami.

" What did you find? "

" Where's Gin? " First wanted to know the redhead.

" No idea and it's better for us. " Yosaku taught him, while helping Johnny to get up. " Next time, it's best to let her go! "

Not caring about that, Nami cried out.

" Listen all! I have information about Little Garden! In fact … "

Suddenly a roar was heard, before a tyrannosaurus came out of the forest to run towards the Merry.

" What … ? " Nami wondered.

" A MOOOOONNNNNSSSSSTTTTTEEEERRRRRR! "

However, in an instant, as the T-Rex opened its jaws wide, its head was suddenly sliced off at his neck again. And as the body collapsed to the ground, the head flew through the air, before being grabbed by a huge hand. Drawing aside the trees from its path, a huge silhouette, three times the size of the dead dinosaur, could be seen in front of the Merry.

Seeing him, the five occupants of the boat found themselves frozen with fear, as a laugh was heard.

" HAHAHAHA! There you go, I have my dinner tonight. "

Falling to the ground, Usopp pretended to play dead, while he was afraid of the giant in front of the boat.

" A… A giant? " Yosaku wondered.

" Umh? " Johnny said, regaining consciousness.

Nevertheless, seeing the huge silhouette of the giant, before him, he uttered a cry of fear, before losing consciousness.

" A giant … " Cried Neni. " A giant of Elbaf! "

" Elbaf? "

Looking down at the Merry, the giant crouched down before asking.

" You know my island, is it true? "

" Uh ... I ... " Stammered Neni. " I have heard of stories of great warriors coming from this island! "

" HHAHAHAHA! " Laughed the giant. " Indeed, Elbaf is known to contain mighty warriors! I am happy to know, despite my absence, that this is still the case. "

Looking next at the crew, he wanted to know.

" More important, do you have any? "

" What? "

" Do you have alcohol? "

" Alcohol ? " Nami repeated. " Um, yes ! A few barrels. "

" Awesome. " The giant rejoices. "It's been months that I haven't had a drop! Can I have some? "

" You can take everything. " Assured him the crew. " Take them all! "

" What? It is true ! Thank you so much ! In this case, to thank you! I invite you to dinner!

" WHAT? "

" GIIIIIIINNNNNN! " Usopp immediately shouted.

However, he got no answer. The man seemed to be nowhere to be found.

" The motherfucker! He left. "

" A problem ? " Asked the giant, while picking up the huge body of the dinosaur he had just killed. " By the way, my name is Brogy! The mightiest warrior in Elbaf. "

* * *

Walking through the jungle, Raynare seemed thoughtful about Virgo's strange behavior.

"**What did she have ? ****She behaved really strangely today. **"

Suddenly, not paying attention, she bumped into someone, going around a huge tree trunk.

" Ouch. " Said the fallen angel, stepping back.

" You? " Zoro wondered.

" What are you doing here ? " Raynare asked him.

" I'm bringing this back to the boat. " Zoro taught him, while shooting a huge triceratops. " I would be surprised if Sanji did better. "

Then, resuming to pull the dinosaur, it finally stops before screaming.

" What are you doing ? "

" Hum? " Said the fallen angel, while she was installed on the head of the dinosaur. " I'm tired ! "

" Get down from there. I have to get it back to the boat as soon as possible! "

" You will never get there before Sanji. " Raynare retorted.

" Why ? "

Pointing in the opposite direction, Raynare asserted.

" The boat is over there, you moron. "

" What? "

* * *

" VIVI! MENMA! Come ! " Luffy shouted, still on the brachiosaurus head. "The view is incredible. "

" Get down from there. " Vivi ordered him, while Menma looked at Luffy with admiration.

" Why ? " Luffy asked, patting the dinosaur's head. " He is super docile. "

" It's a dinosaur! We don't know what he could do! Get down there before he gets mad. "

However, wanting to play stubborn, Luffy leaned over to face the dinosaur's eye, before asking him.

" Can you take me somewhere? "

Too busy eating, the dinosaur seemed to ignore it.

" Over there. " Luffy cried, pointing in one direction.

No reaction from the dinosaur.

" Over there ! " Luffy repeated, slapping his head.

Immediately, under the panicked gazes of Vivi and Carue, the dinosaur gave a cry of pain. Then footsteps were heard.

" What is happening ? " Wanted to know Menma.

In response, a herd of brachiosaurus appeared and each member surrounded the dinosaur Luffy had just hit.

" Hum? " The pirate wondered. " What do you want ? "

Then, noting that most of the dinosaurs were larger than his, Luffy rejoices.

" Awesome ! I would have a much better view from up there. "

Immediately he stretched his arm towards the larger dinosaur and collapsed onto its head.

" Perfect !" Assured the pirate, looking at the whole island.

However, he didn't understand that the dinosaur he was on was unhappy that Luffy was on his head. In an instant, the latter shook his head and threw Luffy into the air.

" What … ? " Did nothing but say the captain, before ending up in the mouth of the dinosaur.

" Fool! " Roared Vivi.

" He ... He got swallowed. " Menma frightened.

Preparing to savor his meal, the dinosaur opened his eyes, seeing a silhouette running in his direction. And before he could react, a sword cut off his neck.

" What ? " The two girls were surprised, seeing a giant appear.

Finding himself free, a hand grabbed Luffy and the latter was surprised to see the giant in front of him.

" You are really a funny little human. " Affirmed the huge man. " I have never seen a human dare to climb on the head of one of these animals! You have guts, and I like it. "

" WOW! You are… You are gigantic. " Luffy remarked.

" Normally ! I am the warrior of Elbaf, Dorry! The mightiest warrior in this world. "

" Hu… huge. " Said Menma, her eyes wide. " Is ... is he human? "

" No, a giant. " Vivi replied. "It is the first time that I see one! I thought it was a legend. "

Seeing Carue fall to the ground, because of fear, Vivi crouched near him, before shaking him.

" Carue, wake up! We must leave before he sees us. "

" Why ? " Menma asked him.

" From what I've heard, giants are man-eaters. "

" What? "

" Hey, Vivi! Menma! " Called them Luffy. "Come to see ! "

" Fool! " Roared Vivi.

" Great, you are my guests. " Announced Dorry. " Come, I'll show you where I live. "

* * *

" I promise you will have a blast. " Brogy announced. " I don't know anything tastier than dinosaur meat. "

And while he was lighting a big fire to cook large pieces of meat, his five "guests" were crying in fear.

" He plans to eat us. " Nami asserted.

" Why doesn't he cook us, then? " Neni asked him.

" Classical technique, it fats us then, eats us. " Johnny suggested.

" All of this is Gin's fault. " Affirmed Yosaku. " Where did he go? "

The ground shook when Brogy placed a large piece of meat in front of them.

" And there you go ! Enjoy your meal ! "

" I'm not hungry ! " Retorted five voices.

" You are wrong. " Brogy asserted, starting to eat. " You will enjoy ! Oh, by the way, I forgot to introduce my new roommate to you. "

" Hey ? "

" Oi, Bruno. " Cried Brogy. " It's time to eat. "

" I know. " A voice affirmed.

At that moment, emerging from a huge cave, a man could be seen. Sporting a handsome face as well as a bowl hairstyle, the newcomer appeared to be human like pirates. Having slightly dirty clothes and messy hair, Bruno ends up sitting in front of the pirates before taking a piece of meat. Eating it, he finally said.

" I just hoped I could learn more about these pirates before showing up. "

" What ... Who are you? " Usopp asked him.

" Bruno Bucciarati. " The man replied, without bothering to lie to him.

" It's my roommate. " Announced Brogy. " Since he's been here, he hasn't stopped telling me strange stories! It seems that he is dead and that he comes from another dimension. "

" What ? " The five people in front of him did, while staring at Bruno.

" It was not worth saying. " Retorted the man, while continuing to eat quietly.

" Do you care about us? " Asked Yosaku.

Fixing him immediately, with a hard look, Bruno questioned him.

" Do you think I'm lying? "

" Uh ... I ... no ... no. " Yosaku assured, preferring not to look for trouble.

However, continuing to stare at her, Bruno warns her.

" If you keep lying to me, you will regret it. "

Only able to swallow, Yosaku preferred to remain silent. Finishing his piece of meat, Bruno wiped his lips with the top of his thumb, before declaring.

" Brogy may be scary, he's a straight and honest warrior! He would never attack people weaker than him! Besides, why would he try to eat you when there are much bigger prey on this island? "

" Eating humans? " Astonished Brogy. " What a strange idea ! On our island, we consider it cannibalism! I hope you don't eat giants. "

" Before eating a giant, you would have to be crazy enough to attack it. " Neni remarked.

" But… but if you don't want to eat us, why did you bring us here? " Wanted to know Nami.

" To thank you for giving me your alcohol, of course. " Brogy assured him, while taking a barrel.

Destroying the top of the object by crushing it with his thumb, he then drank all of the alcohol inside, in one sip.

" AHHHHHHH! Rum and sake! It feels good to drink it. "

" I feel that Zoro and Gin are not going to appreciate the fact that they don't have enough to drink when they get home. " Usopp asserted.

" We are going to be killed. " Johnny understood.

" You won't have wine, by any chance? " Bruno asked them.

" No ! " Simply retorted Nami. " In fact, can you tell us who you are exactly? "

" Bruno Bucciarati! I'm the former leader of the Neapolitan gang: Passione! I enforced the law in a part of Italy. "

" Passione? Italy? "

" Don't try to understand. " Replied the man. " All you need to know is that during a fight, I lost my life! And during my moment of being judged in the Hereafter, the Creator wanted to give me a chance to redeem all my sins! He brought me here, on a prehistoric island where giants live! And from what Brogy and Dorry have taught me, this island is not in my world! Until now, I had never heard of Grand Line! And even less to have seen a dinosaur or a giant alive. "

" What… what is this story? " Neni asked. " It has neither tail nor head. "

" I tell you not to try to understand. " Said Bruno, taking another piece of meat. " If you yourself, you would have told me these kinds of stories, I admit that I would have had a lot of trouble believing you! But OK … "

Biting his meat, he finally asserts.

" This place is not too bad, for a man like me! This is not where someone will die because of me. "

" By your fault? " Nami repeated. " Wait, you said the 'creator' sent you here because of your sins! What are you talking about ? "

" It was because of my ideals that most of the men in my gang died! I couldn't protect them and that's why I refuse to be considered a righteous man! In addition, during my lifetime, I took the lives of various people! No matter how much I acted to save as many lives as possible, the fact remains that I have become a murderer. "

Hearing this, Johnny and Yosaku swallowed in fear.

" So ... So you don't want to fight. " Understood Nami.

In response, Bruno positioned himself in a flash before the young woman before placing his hand on her cheek.

" That … ? "

" It's not my goal to want to attack anyone! However, I have heard that you are pirates! In this case, should I understand that you appreciate the murders and the looting? Is that the case ? "

" N ... No. " Nami assured, struggling to keep calm, while Bruno's gaze fixed his eyes. " We ... we are only looking to realize our dreams. "

" Realize your dreams? "

" Our captain's dream is to find a legendary treasure so that he can be named '' pirate king ''! But that doesn't make him a bad man! If I followed it, it was to be able to realize my dream of being able to draw a world map. "

Listening to him without saying anything, Bruno then ends up telling him.

" By looking at her, listening to her heartbeat or even licking her sweat, I am able to tell if someone is lying to me. "

" What … ? "

Suddenly, Bruno withdrew his hand from Nami's cheek, before returning to his seat.

" You look honest to me! However, I find it hard to believe that people like you are pirates! You don't have the head of the job. "

" Hahaha! " Giggles Brogy. " He's not wrong ! To me, in any case, you do not scare me! HAHAHA. "

" Uh ... Mr. Brogy ... you live here, don't you? " Nami asked her.

" Hum? Yes, why ? "

" Do you know how long it takes for a log-pose to recharge on this island? "

" Log-Pose? " Repeated Brogy. " From what I know, you have to wait a whole year. "

" What? " Five voices were surprised.

" Why does the log-pose take so long to reload? " Wanted to know Johnny.

" A whole year? " Yosaku repeated. " With these dinosaurs on the island, we risk dying! "

"So is that what Miss All-Sunday wanted to tell us ?" Neni wondered.

" Since you are going to stay here for a while, can you tell me more about this world? " Bruno asked them.

* * *

" This dinosaur meat is too good. " Luffy assured, while having a bite to eat.

" And there are plenty. " Menma rejoices, while eating his own piece. " Thank you, mister giant! "

" It's nothing. " Assured Dorry. " With what's left, I have food for at least three days! Don't be afraid to help yourself. "

Then eating a small sandwich with lots of meat, he asserted.

" Your bentos are small but surprisingly delicious! "

" Of course they are good. " My cook made them! If you had said they were bad, I would have kicked your ass. "

Immediately, Vivi and Carue got scared, thinking of Dorry's reaction.

" HAHAHA! Do you want to kick my ass? You really are a funny little guy! HAHAHA! "

" You laugh a lot, Mr. Dorry. " Menma noticed.

" You must always know how to appreciate life. " Dorry replied. " No one knows what the future holds for them, so you have to know how to appreciate every day of your life! "

" By the way, are you living alone here, the giant? " Luffy asked. " Don't you live in a village? "

Stopping laughing, Dorry looked at Luffy, before looking away. Finally, he declared.

" Yes, I have a village! Elbaf, the village of warriors! It is somewhere on the Grand Line! However, my village has laws. "

" Laws ? "

" Yes, during an argument which leads to a fight, the adversaries must leave the village and fight on an island which serves as a ring! They then fight to death and accept the judgment of our god Elbaf! It is he who decides who should or who should win! He thus gives his strength to the warrior who deserves it. "

" You mean you're here to fight? " Vivi wondered.

" Yes ! For a while now, we have been fighting and we are still waiting to know who will be the legitimate winner of our fight. "

" So, you wait for one of you to die. " Luffy understood.

" In short, yes. "

" I don't understand. " Menma confessed.

" Hum? It's easy to understand, isn't it? We fight among ourselves. "

'' But ... do you hate yourself? "

" No why ? "

'' So why do you have to kill someone you like? "

Scratching his head, Dorry finally said.

" Listen… it may be difficult to understand for a child like you but, it's the way we have always lived! We can't change that! As proof, we have been fighting for 100 years. "

" You have been fighting for a hundred years? " Luffy repeated. " It means you got here long before I was born! Even long before Roger became a pirate! "

" Roger? Who's that person ? "

Tearing off a piece of meat, he added.

" For you humans, a hundred years seems a lot, but we giants can live up to 300 years. "

'' Even if you live longer than us, aren't you tired of fighting for so long? " Vivi asked her. " And what is your reason for fighting? "

" My reason ? " Dorry repeated.

Suddenly, to the trio's surprise, he laughed again.

* * *

" I wonder me. " Loke confessed, as he helped Sanji drag the huge tyrannosaurus to the boat. " Is this lizard edible? There is no question that I let Lucy eat anything. "

" Fool! My talent is so great that I could make a toxic dish a gastronomic wonder. "

" It's all the same incredible to have met such an animal here. " Lucy remarked. " A prehistoric island? Grand Line never ceases to impress me. "

Suddenly, Saji and Loke stopped, when their path crossed that of Zoro and Raynare.

" Hum? " Said the swordsman.

" Oh, beautiful prey that you have there. " Rayanre asserted, while still lying on Zoro's triceratops.

" Ray-chan? " Astonished Lucy. " Where's Virgo? "

" She left me company. " Raynare told him, leaving his perch. " So… getting back to the contest, who wins? "

" It's me. " Zoro and Sanji said at the same time.

And to prove it, they lined up their prey, side by side, in order to see the result. And hands down, Sanji's dinosaur was the longest.

" I won. " Proudly affirmed the blond.

" Fool! We talked about bringing in as many tonnes of meat as possible. " Zoro remarked. " And my dinosaur is heavier than yours! I won !

" Don't say stupid things ! There are only bones in your dinosaur! We could barely extract five grams of meat. "

" Ah yes ! And your dinosaur, then? There is only muscle and tendons! There is no quality meat. "

" It's crazy how these two can be bad times when it comes to winning. " Lucy remarked.

" Lets see the positive side, at least we have meat. " Raynare noticed.

Thinking back to earlier, the fallen angel wanted to know.

" Lucy, haven't you had any problems with Virgo lately? "

" Hum? No why ? "

" No nothing ! I just had a strange feeling. "

" A strange impression? "

Suddenly, the explosion of a volcano was heard. Seeing him spitting smoke, Loke asserted.

" See the size of the prey, this volcano would be a perfect barbecue. "

" No, it's a perfect countdown. " Zoro retorted. "We're back to hunting and we have to bring back the biggest animal possible before an explosion occurs again. "

" It works. " Sanji announced. " I'll ridicule you once and for all. "

So leaving, the two men left their prey, much to Lucy's dismay.

" I dream or they don't care about me? "

" Don't worry ! As soon as we tell Luffy about these two big dinosaurs, they'll rush here to pick them up and bring them back to the boat. "

Eventually following Zoro, Raynare stretched, before asking.

" Zoro, I'm exhausted! Can you still carry me? "

" In your dreams, stupid crow! "

" Lucy-chan, let's go back to the forest. " Sanji invited him.

" Yeeeeeesss … " Said Lucy, heaving a sigh. " In the end I should have stayed on the boat. "

* * *

Seeing the explosion of the volcano on his side, Luffy could only be amazed.

" Waouh! It's a big explosion. "

" It's both beautiful and scary. " Menma noticed.

" That's the signal. " Dorry noticed.

" The signal ? "

" Excuse my rudeness, but I have an urgent matter to settle. " Dorry asserted, while picking up his sword.

At that moment, seeing him stand up, Luffy was surprised to see his gaze change.

* * *

Also hearing the sound of the volcano, Usopp was frightened to be so close to it.

" On the boat, the explosion was much less impressive. "

" How can we live with this volcano which keeps erupting every hour? " Wanted to know Neni.

For his part, lying on the ground, Bruno ends up opening his eyes, before asking.

" Are you going, Brogy-san? "

" Of course. " Assured the giant immediately, grabbing his ax.

Ceasing to behave like a perfect host, the giant then utters a huge battle cry.

" Let's go. "

" Hey, what's wrong with you? " Nami asked, scared.

" I have to go. " Simply says the giant.

" Go ? " Johnny repeated.

" Where do you want to go ? " Asked Yosaku.

" On the battlefield. " Brogy said. " The volcano has been our signal for the past hundred years! Each time it erupts, Dorry and I go off against each other, to show our god Elbaf who is the most powerful of us! And it is by winning that one of us can return home. "

" You ... Have you been fighting for a hundred years? " Usopp wondered. " But why ? "

" Why ? " Repeated Brogy. " I have forgotten the reason for our fight for years. "

" What? "

Not lingering any longer, the giant left his place to run towards the center of the island.

" DORRRYYYY. "

" BRROOOGGGYYYYY. " Cried Dorry, imitating him.

And soon, Brogy's ax and Dorry's sword clashed together, creating a powerful shock wave spreading throughout the island.

" What power. " Usopp remarked, feeling a gust of wind sweep over his face.

Continuing the fight, the giants used their weapons in an attempt to kill his opponent. With each hit, the island shook because of their powers.

" They are strong both. " Yosaku noticed.

" What they say about giants is therefore true. " Understood Johnny. " It is the race which deserves the nickname of "warrior". "

Seeing them fight, Nami shrugged, retorting.

" To fight when they have forgotten the reason? This is completely silly. "

" It's you who's stupid. " Retorted a voice.

Lying on the ground, Bruno was the one who had openly insulted Nami.

" Sorry ? " Roared the redhead.

"As long as you are not a warrior, you will not be able to understand. "

" Understand what ? "

" Look at them! These two are not impressive because of their power or their size! No, what makes me want to admire them is their honor. "

" Honor? " Usopp repeated.

" It's been two weeks since I landed on this island. " Bruno taught them. " And there has not been a single day when these two did not fight! Sometimes, they chain three or four fights a day! And despite their injuries from the previous combat, they take up their weapons and return to combat, without having the slightest fear. "

Hearing another shock, Usopp turned to look at the giants, while Bruno continued.

" Look at them ! They don't pretend to fight! Each of their shots is directed towards a vital point! Each of their attacks is meant to kill! And it has been so for a hundred years! For a hundred years, they have wanted to show who is the most powerful! And they don't care about the reason for the origin of this fight! The proof, they forgot it and they still keep fighting! They do it for the honor. "

Smiling as he stared at the giants, he finished.

" No matter who wins, these two guys both deserve the title of warrior. "

" Awesome. " Usopp whispered.

At that moment, Brogy closed his fist and managed to hit Dorry squarely in the jaw. Taking a step back, the second giant spat a tooth out of his mouth, before directing his fist at Brogy's stomach.

" Unbelievable ! " Cried Usopp. " So the power of a giant looks like this? Is that what it means to be a warrior? Impressive! I too want to have this courage! I would do anything to look like them. "

" Do you want to become a giant? " His comrades were surprised.

" Not at all ! Bruno is right. The courage of these giants deserves to be applauded! How many people can claim to be putting their lives on the line every day? How many people dare to fight an opponent as strong as they are? How many people have such great courage? "

Raising his fists, he cried.

" I don't want to have their size! I want to have their courage. "

Listening to him, Bruno remained silent. Then, finally, he smiled somewhat.

" Say what you want, I'm going. " Nami announced.

Nevertheless, like a snake, Bruno's body snuggled against his back, while his arms surrounded his body, immobilizing him completely.

" What ? " Nami wondered.

Fixing Nami in the eye, Bruno gave a scary look as he asserted.

" Do you want to die? "

" What ? "

" If you go, you will die. "

At that moment, unable to look away from Bruno's eyes, Nami felt a wave of fear, while the redhead felt that something was wrong with Bruno. In fact, she felt like she was in the company of a man who was strong enough to kill her in an instant.

" Gather. " Bruno advised her, forcing her to sit on the floor.

At that moment, the two giants struck at the same time, with titanic force.

" 73466 matches. " Began Brogy, feeling his legs tremble.

" 73466 draws. " Dorry continued, feeling his body fall backwards.

" And zero wins. " Cried the two giants, crashing to the ground.

Waiting a few seconds, until the island stops shaking, Neni finally asks.

" Are they dead? "

In response, he heard two laughs, before the two giants stood up. Then, helping each other, they managed to get up.

" I don't understand. " Said Yosaku. " Are they friends or foes? "

" Beating someone doesn't always mean hating them. " Bruno taught him. "Respecting your opponent is a great value in warriors. "

Eventually turning to him, Usopp questioned him.

" Who are you ? "

" Who knows ? " Bruno asked him, simply shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly coming back to them, Brogy bent down a little, to take two barrels of alcohol.

" I'll be right back ! Give me time to give this to Dorry! He also has guests! It seems that your captain is with him. "

" Luffy? " The quartet wondered.

" Princess Wednesday is also with this giant? " Neni wondered.

"**Their captain**? " Bruno wondered.

Being curious and having time to spare, the man stood up, before jumping up to grab Brogy's hand. Then climbing on his arm, Bruno then sat on the giant's shoulder, before affirming.

" I'm going to visit Dorry. "

" As you wish. "His friend announced, before leading him to the second giant.


	51. Fear of fighting

"**So here is the captain of these pirates.** " Said Bruno, while staring at Luffy.

" So Nami and the others are with the other giant? " Understood the pirate. "Awesome ! I bet they are perfectly safe. "

" You're right. " Giggles Dorry. " No one except me has a chance to kill Brogy. "

" You are right. " Luffy nodded, chuckling with him.

Looking at him, before doing the same with Vivi and Menma, Bruno ends up asking.

" Your name is Luffy? "

" Yes, why ? "

'' Luffy-san, if you're a pirate, can you tell me what a kid in your crew does? "

" Menma is not part of my crew. " Luffy retorted. " We are looking for an island where people can take care of her. "

" She has no family? "

" I don't remember. " Confessed Menma. " I ... I have amnesia! "

" Amnesic? "

" And you, Bruno-san? " Vivi asked her. " What are you doing here ? "

" Me ? Let's say that, I decided to withdraw far from all civilization! And you ? If you are pirates, I guess you came to this island hoping you could find some treasures. "

" Not really. " Luffy retorted. " Me, I wanted to live an adventure on this island. "

" An adventure ? "

" Yes, that's the life of pirates! It's exciting to have adventures. "

" You are quite right. " Dorry asserted. " You are really brave, for a little guy! "

" What is your goal, as a pirate? " Bruno asked.

Smiling then, Luffy asserted.

" I want to find the One Piece to become the pirate king. "

" The pirate king? "

" I heard about it from the pirates who came to this island before you. " Dorry asserted. " Is it this famous legendary treasure that is at the other end of the Grand Line? Hahaha! If I manage to leave this island, I promised myself to try my luck! After all, it is said that only the greatest of pirates can find this treasure. "

" Oh, a legendary treasure. " Understood Bruno.

Then, looking at Luffy, he asked.

" Luffy-san, in all honesty, tell me why you would be more likely than another to find this treasure? Are you the most powerful pirate? Or the most strategic? Or the luckiest? "

" Power, luck or intelligence have nothing to do with the possibility of finding the One Piece. " Luffy retorted. " I would find the One Piece because I have the determination to find it! Only the man who can fight all the obstacles that will separate him from One Piece will become the Pirate King! Whatever happens, I will not back down. "

Listening to him, Bruno fixed Luffy's gaze. And, to his surprise, he saw only a foolproof determination. Luffy believed in his dream.

" Luffy-san… I wish you good luck. "

" He? " Luffy wondered, seeing Bruno leave.

" I feel silly. " Bruno confessed. " I have always thought that pirates are just barbarians only looking to kill and loot villages! But you, you are different! I understand why your friends follow you, despite being bad in combat. "

With these words, he left.

" What a strange man. " Vivi said.

" This guy is extremely insightful. " Dorry told him. " He always has the answer to everything and I have the impression of seeing him as a wise man. "

" By the way, Dorry-san, does it really take a year for log-pose to recharge here? " Vivi asked her.

" Yes, why ? "

" You just told us that pirates told you about One Piece! Did they also wait so long to leave here? "

" Not really ! Didn't you notice all those little human bones there? Many of the humans that came died before their log-pose was reloaded! They died from the heat, from disease or from the animals of this island! To tell you the truth, I also had to deal with the pirates who tried to attack me! As for the others, not wanting to suffer the same fate, they went to sea and preferred to let luck guide them! But I do not recommend it! They must also have died at sea. "

'' Are you going to stay here for a year? " Menma wondered.

" This is out of the question. " Vivi replied. " Alabasta will never be able to go the whole year without experiencing a war! I can't stay here! "

" Unfortunately, I can't do anything. " Confessed Dorry. " The only Eternal Pose on this island is the one that points to Elbaf, my homeland! Apart from him, I don't know what will allow you to leave this island safely. "

Then drinking a barrel of alcohol, he wiped his mouth while declaring.

" I must tell you the time when a man tried to leave this island with ..."

A huge noise was heard in his stomach.

" Hum? "

Suddenly, an explosion occurred in his abdomen and smoke came out of his mouth.

" What ? " Luffy wondered.

" Mr the giant? " Menma frightened, seeing him spit blood.

Moaning in pain, Dorry had his hand resting on the site of his stomach. His organ had received serious damage.

" Has his stomach exploded? " Surprised Vivi. " But then, that means that the alcohol he just drank contained explosive! This is insane! It comes from our boat. "

" Is it Usopp who did that? " Menma wondered.

" Of course not ! " Luffy retorted. " Usopp and the rest would never do that. "

" If it's ... it's your fault. "

Suddenly standing up, Dorry stared at the trio angrily.

" Brogy would never do that! The honor of a giant is unshakeable! We cannot live after having committed such a cowardly act. "

Seeing him picking up his sword, Menma took a step back, still stammering.

" My Sir ? "

" I will make you pay. " Dorry roared, raising his sword.

Instantly grabbing hold of Vivi and Menma, Luffy jumped back to dodge the sword blow. Running behind him, Carue uttered a cry of fear, while Dorry started to go wild.

" How did you dare? I trusted you despite the fact that you were just simple humans. "

" Flee. " Vivi cried, grabbing hold of Menma's hand. " Luffy, let's go! "

" Running away would be pointless. " Luffy retorted. " With his size, it wouldn't take long to catch up with us. "

Throwing his hat at Menma, Luffy cried out.

" Hide, I'll take care of it. "

" But Luffy, you are no match ... " began Vivi.

Still, pulling her with her, Menma walked away, not looking back.

" Menma? "

" Luffy-oniisan will win. " The child assured him. " He fought against Laboon who was much taller than this giant. "

Making his fists crack, Luffy ends up screaming.

" Dorry, I challenge you to a duel! "

" In a duel? " The giant wondered. " Don't laugh at me, little maggot! Do you really think you have a chance of winning just because I'm injured? Was that part of your plan? "

" I am not a coward. " Luffy retorted. " I have no idea why this barrel exploded! But if you want to fight, I'm your man! "

" Little impudent. " Cried Dorry, raising his sword.

Seeing him Luffy jumped back to avoid him. Then, stretching his arm, Luffy gripped the handle of the gun, before pulling down on the gun. Then running on the giant's arm, he stretched his arm again in order to attack him.

" **GUM GUM**… "

However, using his second arm, Dorry gave him a powerful punch, which threw him back.

" Don't underestimate the giants of Elbaf. "

However, regaining his senses in time, Luffy managed to grab hold of two tree trunks, before letting his arms stretch out again. Slowing down then, he aimed at the huge body of Dorry, before shouting.

" And you, don't underestimate the future pirate king. "

Then, firing like a cannonball, he rushed straight towards Dorry, and managed to crash into his belly at full speed. Touched at the location of his stomach, Dorry coughed up more blood, and eventually collapsed to the ground.

" Sorry. " Luffy apologized, falling in turn.

Unfortunately, using his last strength, Dorry managed to trample him under his foot, before falling to the ground.

" I underestimated you… "

Seeing him collapse, Vivi and Menma cautiously walked over to his body. Seeing him stand still, they rushed to his foot and saw a crater on the ground, where Luffy was buried.

" Luffy-san. "

" I'm fine. " Assured the captain, getting up.

Then holding out his hand to retrieve his hat, he asked.

" How is he ? "

" Dorry? " His injury has deteriorated. " Nevertheless, he is still alive. "

" I'm pissed off. " Luffy suddenly roared.

" What ? "

" The other giant did nothing! I would put my hand in the fire! And neither do our friends! That is to say that there is someone else on this island, responsible for that. "

" That would be Bruno? " Menma asked him.

" Bruno-san? " Surprised Vivi. " But why would he do this? "

At that moment, the volcano in the center of the island erupted.

" What? " The trio was surprised.

" Oh no, now is not the time. " Vivi said.

However, thinking otherwise, just hearing the volcano is enough for Dorry to wake up and start to recover. But hardly did he make a gesture when he spit blood.

" Stop it, Dorry-san. "

" You will die. " Menma asserted.

" I… I am the big Dorry! The most powerful… warrior of Elbaf! And I will … "

Suddenly he spat blood again. Seeing this, Luffy took a step towards him, while retorting.

" Stay there. "

" Mugiwara? "

" I know why you are fighting and I understand your reason! However, this time around, you have a good reason to give up! Someone dared to intervene in your fight and intentionally hurt you! We must find it. "

" Shut up. " Dorry roared, before standing up.

Getting to his feet, he took a moment to catch his breath.

" I'm going to win."

" Stops, you moron. "

In response, Dorry turned to a huge, skull-shaped boulder and grabbed it. Using all of his strength, he clenched his teeth as he began to lift the gigantic mask. In the end, he managed to dig up the rock, before turning to Luffy.

" Hey, what are you doing? "

Suddenly widening her eyes, Vivi took a step back, before screaming.

" Luffy, he's going to crush you. "

" What? "

Before he could react, Dorry positioned the rock above him and violently crushed Luffy with it.

" Luffy. " Menma frightened.

" My honor is my dearest. " Dorry asserted. " I started a fight, and to give it up before I finished it would be a huge shame! I would rather die than give up fighting! I am a warrior from Elbaf. "

Turning to pick up his sword, he pretended to pick it up. Yet he froze, the instant a pair of hands gripped the tip of the sword. Knowing full well that she did not stand a chance against the giant, Menma tried to crush the sword under his weight, while asserting.

" No, don't fight. "

" Push yourself, brat. "

" NOOOO! If you are going to fight, you will die. "

Unable to stop sobbing, the child cried out.

" I don't want you to die, Mister giant. "

Just looking at her, Dorry ends up taking a long breath. Then, puffing out his cheeks, he huffed air hard enough for Menma to chase back.

Picking up his sword, Dorry started to leave.

" Sorry for suspecting you. "

" DORRRRYYYYY! " Luffy shouted, trying to free himself. " Our fight is not over. "

" Hum? "

" We decided to fight a duel! And none of us are knocked out! Come back here, if you're a man! Free me and let's fight. "

Listening to him, Dorry finally smiled a little, before asserting.

" I would fight you ... if I ever win against Brogy! Until next time, future pirate king. "

" No ! Get me out of here. "

Too late. The giant was already gone.

* * *

Seeing Brogy go into battle, Nami cried out.

" It's time for us to return to Merry. "

" To do what ? " Yosaku questioned, while starting to eat a piece of meat. " I remind you that we have to wait a year to leave here! We have time to waste. "

" We cannot stay. " Neni retorted. " Princess Wednesday must go home as soon as possible. "

" And after ? " Johnny questioned, pretending to sleep. " We are not magicians! None of us can do anything. "

" Yes, maybe Lucy. " Nami asserted. " Maybe one of his spirits can help us! Anyway, we have to get back to the Merry and warn the others. "

" Luffy-aniki and sister-Vivi must know. " Yosaku remarked. " Which means that you have to inform Aniki sister Raynare sister-Lucy Sanji-Aniki and that asshole from Gin! "

" In that case, let's go. " cried Nami.

" A minute. " Cried Usopp. " Think Nami, none of us can beat one of these dinosaurs! If we want to get back on the Merry, let's wait until Brogy comes back and ask him to take us back to the boat! "

" Superb idea. " The three other men said.

" No way. " Nami retorted. " We must leave before Bruno comes back! This guy is really very scary! I feel like something is wrong with him! "

" Are you surprised that it is strange? " Neni wondered. " I remind you that this is a guy who thinks he comes from another universe! He's not dangerous, he's just crazy. "

" Not matter. " Nami cried, heading towards the forest. " Luffy must not be far! Join him and return to the boat. "

" We don't have the choice. " Johnny sighed, before getting up.

Then the small group plunged into the forest.

* * *

" The redhead, I hate you. " Neni asserted.

" Shut-up and run! "

Within two minutes, the small group had found themselves in front of a huge dinosaur and had started to flee to avoid being devoured.

" What shall we do now ? " Wanted to know Yosaku.

" You are men. Protect me by sacrificing yourself. "

" In your dreams. " Roared the quartet.

Suddenly bending down, the group felt the tyrannosaurus attempt to hit them with its huge tail. Missing them, he only hit a huge tree trunk, which broke. Beginning to fall towards Usopp and the others, he pretended to run over them.

" Run. " Cried Usopp.

Immediately he and Johnny ran to the left, while Nami and the other two moved away to the right. Avoiding the trunk, the dinosaur then looking at Usopp and Johnny before roaring and chasing them.

" Help ! "

* * *

" Damn it, I have the impression that we are lost. " Zoro asserted.

" No it is true ? " Raynare innocently questioned him. " Maybe it's because a gorilla idiot has no sense of direction! "

" Shut up ! It is you who brings bad luck. "

" But of course. " Said Raynare. " You just forget that I can fly and therefore easily transport you to the boat! Provide me on my knees and I could be merciful to you. "

" Rather die. "

Suddenly, turning his gaze to the side, Zoro saw Nami's silhouette.

" Hum? Oi, Nami! "

" Nami? " Raynare wondered. " What are you doing there, all alone? "

Stepping forward, the duo noticed that Nami remained still.

" Do you have a problem, Nami? " Nami questioned, resting her hand on his shoulder.

In an instant, a white substance left the navigator's body and surrounded Zoro's chest.

" That ? " He wondered, starting to be imprisoned.

Seeing this, Raynare hurried away to avoid meeting the same fate. However, hit in the back, she let out a cry when an explosion hit her. Falling to the ground, she moans in pain.

" Well ! How do we meet? " Asked a female voice.

And before she could turn around, Raynare felt someone sit on her back, where she was injured. Appreciating his moans of pain, Miss Valentine questioned him.

" Oh, am I hurting you? "

Increasing the weight of her body, she crushed more Raynare who could not help but scream in pain.

" I am really sorry. " Miss Valentine lied, with a broad smile.

" These two were easier to capture than expected. " Mister 5 noticed.

" It's normal when you use your brain. "

Falling to the ground, while his whole body except his head was covered in wax, Zoro looked at the newcomer and asked him.

" Who are you ? "

" I am ... mister 3." Assured the man, while drinking a cup of tea.

Seeing that his plan had worked perfectly, he assured.

" You two, get me the princess! According to my calculations, it should now be easy prey! We will kill her with our prisoners! And we'll take care of the giants and the last pirates. "

However, hearing voices, the trio saw some figures a little further away.

" Sister-Nami, do you have any idea where we're going? " Asked Yosaku.

" No ! I believe we are lost. " Nami confessed.

" Damn it ! " Neni growled.

Seeing them, Mister 3 smiled and hastened to cover Zoro and Raynare's mouths with wax to keep them from screaming.

" We will capture them too. "

* * *

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Usopp and Johnny yelled, as they continued to run.

Finally, seeing a huge tree, the duo rushed behind the trunk and remained silent, while praying that the dinosaur would go away. However, to their surprise, they didn't hear a sound.

" Hum? " They wondered, looking at the forest.

To the surprise, there was not the slightest trace of the dinosaur.

" We ... we sowed it? "

" Haha…. HAHAHAHA! " Giggles Usopp. " As expected ! This big juggernaut had no chance of catching us. "

" I don't know if we should be proud of it but, at least, we are saved. " Johnny rejoices. " But what do we do for Yosaku and the others? "

" Knowing Nami, she had to order the others to go to the Merry! Let's go as discreetly as possible. "

" Okay ! "

" They will pay for it. " Suddenly roars a voice.

" Hum? " The duo wondered, turning around. " Luffy? "

Advancing a few steps, Usopp and Johnny finally saw Luffy and the other two, where Dorry had left them.

" Luffy? "

" Usopp! " Glad Luffy. " Johnny! Come and help me. "

" How did you manage to get stuck on this? " Johnny asked him.

" Luffy! We must join Nami at Merry, as soon as possible. " Usopp taught him. " We separated in the forest and we don't know how they are. "

" And shit. " Luffy roars, trying to free himself again. " What the hell is going on? Why do these things happen? "

" Which things ? " Johnny asked him.

" Someone hurt Mr. Dorry. " Menma taught him. " He drank explosive alcohol and it made "BOUM" in his belly. "

" What? " Usopp wondered, turning around.

Seeing the two giants fighting, the man was surprised.

" His stomach exploded… and he still went to fight? "

" Who is the swelling who dared to do that? "

" Can't you guess? " Giggles a voice.

" What ? " The group was surprised.

" **NOSE FANCY CANNON!** "

* * *

" That's another. " Bruno remarked.

Kneeling in front of a human skeleton, the man examined it intently. Then he smiled a little, finding something interesting.

" Here's one. " He assured, picking up an object.

Hearing a new shock noise, he turned to see Brogy and Dorry fighting again.

" Decidedly, they are in good shape. "

However, watching the fight for a few seconds, Bruno seemed skeptical of Dorry's behavior. Compared to earlier, his gestures were much less powerful while he preferred to defend himself rather than attack. On the contrary, seeing that he had the advantage, Brogy redoubled his efforts to defeat his rival.

" I would have you, Dorry ! "

" In the dreams. " Dorry roared, running towards him.

However, suddenly slipping, the giant felt himself fall backwards.

" That ? " Bruno wondered.

" AHHHHHHHHH! " Brogy shouted, raising his ax before hitting Dorry's abdomen.

Immediately, a geyser of blood could be seen while Dorry crashed to the ground. Seeing him fall, Bruno remained motionless, not knowing what to think of this fight, which strangely seemed to have been sabotaged.

Then, then, an explosion occurs where he left Luffy and his friends.

" What's going on ? "

* * *

Spewing smoke, after being struck by an attack by Mister 5, Luffy remained inert.

" LUFFY? " Usopp wondered.

" Motherfucker ! " Johnny roared, taking out his saber.

" You want to fight ? " Mister 5 wondered, rolling up his sleeves. " Perfect, I'm your man. "

Starting to run towards him, Johnny made as if to attack him. However, thinking back to all his last fights, he stopped suddenly.

" Hum? " Mister wondered 5.

"**I must not rush headlong**. " Johnny thought. " **This is not how a fighter like Aniki operates! Besides, Gin informed me that this guy is a human-bomb! If I touch it, it will explode! Thereby … **"

Putting himself in a fighting position, he understood.

" I must wait and aim for a vital point! I would only have one chance. "

" If you don't want to come, I will come to you. " Mister 5 announced, running towards him.

However, to his surprise, he saw a projectile shoot straight at him.

" **EXPLOSING STAR**! "

Hit by a ball, Mister 5 found itself in the center of an explosion.

" Dark, Johnny. " Cried Usopp.

Not being asked, Johnny ran straight for the smoke, remembering the exact position of Mister 5.

" I've got you. " Assured the man, directing his sword where his opponent's throat must have been.

Unfortunately, coming out of the smoke, a hand with boogie between its fingers, aimed at the man and sent the booger at him.

" What … ? "

" **NOSE FANCY CANNON.** "

Seeing Johnny get hit, Usopp took a step back, shaking.

" Im… Impossible! I had touched it. "

" **ICHIBAN KILO PRESS.** "

" USOPP! " Vivi shouted. " Above you ! "

Barely having time to look up, Usopp found himself trampled under Miss Valentine's body. Hitting the ground violently, Usopp's body remained half-buried, while Johnny's fell to the ground, unconscious.

" Johnny! Usopp! " Vivi frightened.

Running towards her, Mister 5 managed to grab her by the throat, while advising her.

" We hold the rest of your friends! So I advise you not to do anything stupid, Miss Wednesday. "

" I like it when our missions go smoothly. " Affirmed Miss Valentine." In fact, I bet they won against us by luck! "

" It's obvious. " Mister 5 affirmed.

Suddenly, hearing a funny noise, the duo turned to see Menma, with a revolver in their hands.

" Hum? "

Feeling her whole body shake, the little girl stared at the duo, while clutching her weapon as hard as possible.

* * *

**Flashback**

" Menma, you have no power, do you? "

" Hum? " Menma wondered, turning to Nami, when the Merry had just left Whiskey Peak. " No why ? "

" In that case, listen to me carefully! Now, no matter what, you will always have to find yourself with someone strong by your side! So either Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Gin or Raynare! You always have to be with one of them, now! If Baroque Works knows your identity, they will see you as an easy and useless target in their eyes! They will kill you without hesitation. "

" O ... Okay. " Menma nodded, trying not to show fear.

However, knowing full well that she was frightened, Nami had ended up removing an object from under her clothes before handing it to him.

" Take this . "

" That … ? " Menma wondered, seeing her give her a revolver.

" If you ever find yourself alone, I want you to have that to protect yourself. "

" But… I don't know how to shoot. "

" Don't worry. " Usopp will teach you. " Listen Menma, having a gun doesn't mean killing someone! You can intimidate him! What matters is to protect yourself, or save your friends. "

* * *

Still staring at the duo, Menma saw them watching her, while not quite knowing what to think of the situation. Finally, finding the scene hilarious, Miss Valentine laughed.

" Look at this little girl! She's hilarious. "

" Indeed. "

Finally, the duo headed for Menma, while the man still held Vivi in one hand.

" Do ... don't move. "

However, Menma was so scared that she felt frozen. She couldn't even go back. Her body was shaking so much that she was unable to aim with her weapon.

Finally, his eyes widened as Mister 5 was in front of him.

" Little girl … "

Putting his hand on Menma's head, he told her.

" ... holding a weapon does not mean knowing how to use it! I don't know why you're with these pirates, but you don't even deserve to be considered an enemy! In our eyes, you are nothing. "

Finally, he passed her, leaving her behind.

" We don't kill her? " His teammate wondered, following him.

" I don't see the point of wasting my time with vermin. "

Menma did not turn around. She was afraid. Afraid of doing something that would force the duo to come back to her. Finally, without her realizing, her weapon fell to the ground. Then her knees hit the ground, as she began to sob. Menma was crying out of fear ... and shame. Beside her, Luffy, Usopp and Johnny were on the ground. They had been beaten. But they had fought. Menma had let her enemies go with Vivi.

" Vivi onee-san… I'm sorry! "

" What happened here? "

Looking up, Menma was surprised to see Bruno behind her.

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew ?**

**Before Shells Town : Raynare - 9 millions - ( Highschool DxD ) / Lucy Heartfilia ( Fairy Tail )**

**Arc Shells Town : Roronoa Zoro**

**Arc Kuro : Usopp**

**Arc Baratie : Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arc Arlong : Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Arc Drum : Chopper**

**Arc Alabasta : Nico Robin / ? / ? / ? / ?**

**Arc Skypiea : ?**

**Arc Enies Lobby : Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby : ?**

**Arc Thriller Bark : Brook**

**Arc Punk Hazard : ?**

**Arc Tesoro : ?**

**Arc Dressrosa : ? / ?**

**Arc Wano Kuni : Jinbei / ?**

**Arc Post Wano Kuni : ?**

**Arc Battle Teach : ?**

* * *

**With others caracters :**

**Buggy : Magi ( OC ), Bull ( OC ), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million - ( Konosuba )**

**Arlong : Syra ( OC )**

**Milhawk : Alice ( OC )**

**Nobody : Bruno ( Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ) ; Shinichi Kudo ( Detective Conan ) ; Menma ( Anohana ) ; Sakura ( Zombieland Saga ) ; Neni ( Mister 9 )**


	52. Wax and zipper

Having his limbs sealed against the ground, Brogy angrily eyed Mister 3 and his minions.

" You, I swear on my honor that I would massacre you. "

" But of course ! " Assured Mister 3, while Miss Goldenweek ate a cookie.

Not wasting his time with the giant, the man-candle then turned to a huge wax construction, where a small number of people stood. Gin, Vivi, Zoro, Raynare, Nami, Yosaku and Neni. With each of their feet caught in thick wax, none of the pirates could move. Having his tonfas with him, Gin had hit the wax several times to free himself. However, it was barely if he managed to leave a few marks.

" Damn it , it's as hard as steel. "

For his part, Raynare, had his arms and chest covered with wax to prevent him from using his powers. She was unable to fly or throw her spears without the help of her arms.

" Motherfucker ! " Roared from her.

" So, how do you find my Candle Set ? " Wanted to know Mister 3. " This is one of my best masterpieces. "

" Mister 3. " Vivi whispered angrily.

" Princess of Alabasta, I am honored to meet such an important person as you! However, I'm curious to see you too Mister 9! You were aware of the strength of Baroque Works though, right? "

" Shut up ! I have nothing to do with murderers like you. "

" Tsss, definitely, you are really just a bunch of idiots. " Mr 3 asserted, before turning to Brogy. " Like that fool of a giant, whom I had to help so that he could kill his rival. "

" What ? " Brogy wondered. " What are you talking about ? "

" Sorry ? " Interrogated Mr. 3, in all innocence. " What do you want to know ? "

'' Did you just tell me that you helped me kill Dorry? What do you mean ? I didn't need anyone's help to defeat him. "

" Do you really think it ? " Asked Mr 3, with a broad smile. " To tell you the truth, we trapped one of the barrels of alcohol you gave him! We put enough explosives to make his stomach explode. "

" What? "

'' In truth, I didn't care whether you were the winner or not! All that mattered was one of you dying so I could take care of the second! It is very simple. "

" You ... sabotaged our duel? "

" What's the problem ? You must be happy! At least you have experienced victory! Well, that's not all, but I have people to transform into statues. "

Suddenly snapping his fingers, he lit the candles at the top of his creation. Then, all of a sudden, the top of its construction began to spin above the pirates.

" Hey, what's going on ? " Wanted to know Nami.

" Welcome to my Set service. " Announced Mr 3.

Having a bad feeling, Raynare cried out.

" Oi, Zoro! Do something ! "

Attempting to slice the wax with his saber, Zoro retorted.

" Tsss. Too hard ! Try to explode the wax with your spears! "

" I can't throw them without the help of my arms. "

" Hey, something falls. " Vivi suddenly noticed, seeing white particles falling all around them.

" Snow ? " Yosaku wondered, trying his hand.

" No, it's wax. " Nami retorted.

" Wax ? " Neni wondered. " How do they want to kill us with this? "

" You are really idiots. " Mr 3 noticed. " So enjoy the taste of the Candle Service Set! The wax that falls on you will turn your bodies into wax statues! It will allow me to create something that even my talents cannot: a perfect human statue! You are going to die, to allow my art to reach its peak. "

" What? " Nami horrified.

" We must free ourselves. " Yosaku yelled, hitting the wax in vain.

" You coward. " Raynare roared, staring at Mr 3. " Free me and let's fight! From number 3? My ass! Even that jester of Mr 5 is stronger than you! What makes you strong is your cowardice. "

" My cowardice? " Said Mr 3. " Idiot ! What makes me superior is my intelligence and my cunning! I'll kill you with my brain. "

" No, not that. " Nami horrified. " Brogy, help! Do something or you will become a wax statue too! "

However, to her surprise, she noticed that the giant made no move to free himself.

" Brogy? "

" It's useless to count on him. " Assured Mr 3. " This fat fool just realized he just killed his rival, Dorry, whom he fought against for a hundred years! However, he did not do it on his own, it took a genius like me to help him win this pathetic fight! It's really hilarious! So this is the honor of the Elbaf warriors? HAHAHAHA. "

" I knew it. " Suddenly announced the giant.

" He? " Mr 3 wondered, ceasing to laugh.

" I knew something was wrong. " Assured Brogy. " I knew it from his first sword strike! His punches were weaker and his attacks were sloppy! He seemed to be in pain with his every move! He was in worse shape than usual. "

" You say you knew it? " Said Mr 3. " If so, explain to me why you fought him? Did you decide to continue the fight because you knew you were going to be the winner? Are you finally a coward? "

" SHUT UP. " Brogy roared, so loud that Mr 3 took a step back. " A little human like you can't understand what honor is! And even less the stake of a duel between warriors! How can you understand the reason for my gesture towards Dorry? Even if my opponent walks towards me while coughing up blood, showing pity for him is an affront! HOW COULD I SHOW PITY TO SOMEONE WHO DEDICATED ITS LIFE TO FIGHT? "

Contracting his muscles, he asserted.

" I may not be able to resuscitate Dorry, the fact remains that I can avenge his death. "

At that moment, the assassins and pirates could hear crackles as the wax surrounding Brogy was cracking.

" Im… Impossible! "

" You will die. " Brogy roared, before making a noise of war.

In an instant, the wax that was on his arms and legs finally burst into pieces, as the giant rose to his feet.

" IN… INCREDIBLE. " Gin asserted.

" Go ahead, Brogy-sama. " Yosaku shouted.

" Yes, spray them, baby. " Neni encouraged her.

Clenching his fist, Brogy pointed him straight at Mr. 3. However, a boogie slammed into his face, causing him to back away.

" **NOSE FANCY DOUBLE CANNON**! " Shouted Mr 5, sending two more boogers.

Dropping to his knees, Brogy winced in pain.

" A sort of … !"

" **KILO PRESS** ! "

Hit his skull, Miss Valentine crushed it under her weight and knocked it to the ground. With his head on the ground again, Brogy cried out in pain, as the duo's powers had defeated him in seconds.

" What an irritating monster. " Mr 5 said.

" BROGY-SAN! "

* * *

" And so, these guys sabotaged the fight of the giants and then kidnapped your friend. " Understood Bruno.

" Yes. " Menma confessed, sobbing.

Looking at her, Bruno saw her clench her fists, while asserting.

" It's because I was scared! They captured him because I was afraid of dying! Vivi onee-san… I couldn't protect her. "

At that moment, as Mr 5 had done, Bruno put his hand on his head.

" Huh? " Menma said raising her face.

" You did your best. " Bruno affirmed, while smiling at him.

However, getting to his feet, Bruno wiped his smile away, while looking in the direction of a huge wax sculpture that could be seen from where he was standing.

" The bastards … They dared to laugh at the determination of these giants? Unforgivable. "

Turning around then, he walked over to Johnny. Putting his hand on the site of his abdomen, Bruno pressed his thumb in several places. At that moment, coughing, Johnny regained consciousness while breathing heavily.

Standing up, Bruno turned to Usopp. Grabbing himself from the top of his T-shirt, he used his physical strength to pull the man out of the ground. Then putting it down delicately, he finally turns to Luffy.

Still stuck, the man had his body burned from Mr 5.'s attacks. Kneeling to examine him more closely, Bruno closed his eyes, thinking that Luffy was dead, crushed under thousands of tons of rocks. .

" I don't know who got you stuck there! But know that I will avenge you, Luffy-san. "

However, a hand gripped his clothes. Opening his eyes, Bruno couldn't hide his surprise, seeing Luffy's arm move.

" But how … ? You are alive ? "

" Giants … ! " Whispered Luffy. " I must avenge them. "

Lifting his face, Luffy asserted.

'' My friends… Brogy… Dorry… these guys won't kill any of them! I'm going to kick their butt. "

Astonished, Bruno finally heard moans behind him. Fighting the pain, Usopp, Johnny and Carue cried out in pain as they stood up.

" Are you ready guys? " Luffy asked them.

" Yeah. " Usopp assured.

" That's when you want. " Johnny cried.

" QUA. " Cried Carue.

Smiling immediately, Luffy asserted.

" We will give them a beating. "

Not knowing what to say, Bruno watched him struggle again to free himself. Finally, smiling then, the man put his hand on the rock. Immediately, Luffy was surprised to hear the sound of a zipper. Then, feeling able to get up, Luffy managed to get to his feet.

Turning around then, he saw a huge zipper that separated part of the rock in two.

" How? " Menma wondered.

" A devil fruit. " Johnny understood.

" No. " Johnny retorted, knowing what he was referring to. " Brogy believed that too. " My powers are innate. "

" What ? "

" Let's put that aside! Luffy-san… "

Stretching out his hand, Bruno finally asks him.

'' Would you let me help you sort out the trash? "

Staring at Bruno, Luffy didn't hesitate to smile at him and finally squeezed his hand.

" Let's go. "

* * *

" **DORU DORU ARTS TEKASE**. "

Immediately, Mr 3's arms turned to wax. Immediately a thick layer of wax covered Brogy's arms and legs.

" As if it was going to bother me. " Roared the giant, pretending to struggle.

" It's not over. " Mr 3 retorted, creating piles of wax.

Suspended in the air, the wax creations eventually fell towards Brogy's limbs and pierced his feet and hands. Hearing the giant cry out in pain, most of the pirates looked away, while Brogy was now unable to get to his feet.

" I admit having underestimated the power of a giant! However, now I'm sure you won't be able to move. "

Then, reaching for his huge wax sculpture, he cried out.

" And soon each of you will become splendid wax statues! I can't wait to have your faces covered in wax showing only your desperation and agony! Come on, do me a favor, die with as much fear as possible! This is the only way my art can fully express itself. "

" This is out of the question. " Nami roared, trying to struggle. " I'm not going to let myself die like this! We must react !"

Remaining very calm, Zoro was thinking of a plan to escape. Finally, thinking of something, the man finally asks.

" Raynare… Gin… "

" Hum? " His two friends made.

" Your legs, are they essential to you? "

" Hum? "

" And you, the giant? " Zoro asked him. " Can you fight without your fists and your feet? "

" What are you talking about ? " Brogy asked him.

" I ask you if any of you have enough guts to follow me to kill these guys. "

" What? " Yosaku wondered. " Aniki? "

" Zoro, what are you talking about? " Nami asked her.

Smiling then, Zoro took out two of his sabers, while asserting.

" We don't really have a choice. "

" What are you talking about ? " Neni asked him. " You will never be able to reach them at this distance. "

" Idiot ! " Gin insulted him, grabbing his tonfas. " We're going to attack them melee. "

" But how ?" Vivi asked them.

Suddenly, understanding what Zoro wanted to do, Nami swallowed.

" You ... You want to cut your legs? "

" Rather than die. " Raynare announced. " On the other hand, there is no way to cut my arms too! I would manage to remove the wax covering them! "

" Are you crazy or what? " Screamed Neni. " Say you get rid of yourself like this, what do you do next? You won't stand a chance with such a handicap. "

" We won't know until we try. " Zoro retorted. " So who's up for it? "

" I am going to massacre them. " Gin announced, licking his lips.

" And me pierce them. " Raynare assured, with a cold look.

" Perfect. " Zoro said, with a carnivorous smile. " There is no reason to die so easily from these rots. "

" What is he talking about ? " Wanted to know Mr 5. " Is he crazy or what? "

" It's a bluff. " Assured Mr 3. " Impossible for him to do it! "

Suddenly, a laugh was heard. Having heard Zoro's words, Brogy finally asserts.

" You are a kid deserving to become a giant, you know? To be honest, I admit I lost hope for a second! However … "

Roaring, he cried.

" No question of dying without killing these guys first! Cut off any part of my body, I don't care! However, make sure I crush them. "

" Perfect ! " Zoro asserted, pointing his sabers at his legs. "We have four enemies and four of us want to fight them! The count is correct. "

"Stop it. " Nami begged him. " You can't do anything without your legs. "

" Of course yes. " Zoro retorted. " By staying this way, we will die! But, by fighting, even without our legs, we will have a chance to win. "

Seeing his sure gaze, Mr 3 couldn't help but take a step back, thinking.

"**This guy is completely nuts.** "

However, what surprised everyone was when Vivi cried out.

" Mr Bushido! I want to fight too. "

" Vivi? "

" OK, here we go. " Zoro announced, raising his blades before lowering them towards his legs.

" Stop him. " Ordered Mr 3.

However, before anyone could do anything, several trees suddenly fell to the ground, while someone seemed to be having fun uprooting them. Finally, entering the clearing, four figures could be seen.

" AHHHHHHHHHH! "

Running so fast, the silhouettes overtook Mr 3 and his minions. Yet the man could clearly hear Luffy's voice screaming at him.

" I am going to kill you. "

Then seeing the silhouettes crash against a tree, Mr 3 turned around, looking surprised.

" But that … ? "

" Here we are. " Luffy asserted, getting up. " Ready guys? "

" Yeah. " Usopp and Johnny assured us.

" QUA. " Cried Carue.

" Luffy! "

" Usopp! Johnny! "

" Carue! "

" Who are you ? " Wanted to know Mr 3.

Then, looking at Luffy's face, he cried out.

" Oh yes, you are the captain of this little band of pirates! Nice to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy! But know that I am a little disappointed! For a man with a head of 30 million berries, I saw you more impressive. "

" Hey, your haircut sucks. " Luffy suddenly cried, pointing his 3.

" What did you say ? " Roared Mr 3.

" Luffy, hurry and rescue us. " Cried Nami. " Kill these guys and deliver us! "

" No problem . " Luffy assured, cracking his fingers. " I'll make them pay for what they did to the giants! "

" To the giants? " Giggles Mr 5. " Why do you want to avenge these two morons? "

'' So, it was you four who had interrupted their fight? "

Turning around, the quartet saw no one behind them.

" Who ... Who spoke? "

At that moment a zipper could be seen on the floor, opening, allowing Bruno to come out of the floor and introduce himself to the Baroque Works agents.

" Who is he ? "

" Bruno? " Nami wondered, recognizing him.

" Is he an ally or an enemy? " Wanted to know Gin.

" An ally. " Neni affirmed. " Well, I believe . "

" Who are you ? " Wanted to know Mr 3.

" Bruno Bucciarati! " The man announced.

Then, in an instant, closing his fist, he jumped straight towards Mr 3. Still surprised by his strange arrival, the man could not reply when Bruno's fist crushed his nose. Hovering back, he fell to the ground, his face bleeding.

" That ? " Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine were astonished, turning around.

" My nose ! " Shouted Mr 3. " He broke my nose! "

" A sort of … " Mr 5 began.

However, giving him a glare, Bruno was the first to threaten him.

" There are a lot of things I hate! Drugs, child abuse, murders for fun ... but also that we laugh at the honor and convictions of warriors. "

" What? "

" Bruno? " Brogy exclaimed, recognizing his voice.

" Rest lying down, Brogy-san. " His friend advised him. " I take care of them. "

'' Can someone tell me where is this guy from? " Wanted to know Raynare. " And what was that zipper he created? Did this guy eat devil fruit? "

" Fruit of the demon or not, he is on our side. " Zoro remarked, calmly.

However, drawn to something, Nami lowered her gaze before screaming.

" Zoro, your legs. "

" Hum? " The man wondered, imitating him. " Oh, I couldn't stop in time! So I have them half cut! Hahahaha! "

" Crazy person. "

" Oi, Luffy. " Cried the fencer. " As soon as you're done with these guys, destroy this pillar! "

" The pillar ? " Luffy repeated, looking at the latter.

" Wax ? " Johnny wondered. " So, one of them is capable of producing large quantities of it. "

" Not serious. "Usopp asserted. " We are going to slaughter them all! I will show you that I can be a real warrior. "

" Tsss. " Said Miss Valentine, opening her umbrella. " The correction earlier was not enough for you? "

" I have the impression that we will have to kill them for good. " Includes Mr 5.

Seeing the situation completely changed, Brogy turned his face somewhat to the wax statue and asked Zoro.

" Hey, the fencer? What do we do ? "

" We pass the baton. " Zoro told him, with a serene look. "Don't worry, Luffy will settle this matter in two seconds. "

" That idiot? " Neni wondered. " Sorry to tell you, but I would be more confident if it was you who was in his place. "

" Luffy-san is he that powerful? " Wanted to know Vivi.

" Bands of idiots. " Raynare insulted them. " Be certain of one thing! I would never be under the orders of someone weaker than me. "

" How can these guys be so relaxed? " Wanted to know Mr 3, getting up.

Running his hand under his nose to feel blood flow, he groaned in rage.

" This guy is going to pay me. "

Hearing chewing noises then, Mr 3 saw Miss Goldenweek, taking a break while eating cookies and drinking tea.

" What are you doing? Now is not the time to drink tea. "

" Mr 3. " Cried Mr 5. " Let us settle this matter, I promise to kill every one of these guys. "

" To trust you? " Repeated Mr 3. " Don't make me laugh! You are unworthy of Baroque Works! You told me to get rid of these guys and yet they look healthy to me, for dead! You are not at the level. "

" What ? " Got angry Mr 5.

" Go take care of the small fry! Me, I'm going to fight Mugiwara and the guy who dared to hit me in the face! They will both be part of my collection. "

" As if you scare us. " Usopp roared, as he climbed onto Carue's back. " We are pirates. "

" QUA! " Carue announced.

However, in an instant, the duo fled into the forest and hid behind a tree.

" Luffy! Bruno! We've got you covered. "

However, to his surprise, Usopp saw Johnny who had stayed in his place.

" Johnny? What are you doing ? Come and take shelter. "

" No. " Johnny retorted, staring at Mr. 5.

Pulling out his sword, he cried.

" I have had enough of behaving like a coward or losing like a crummy. "

Staring at Brogy's body, he asserted.

" Me too, I want to become strong! And in the end, if I dreamed of having a devil fruit, it was surely because I thought I would acquire superhuman powers without having to train! However, I can't just rely on that. "

Raising his sword, he cried.

" If I want to have my devil fruit, I must earn it. "

" **NOSE FANCY CANNON**! "

Exploding, a booger hit Johnny.

" JOHNNY! " Yosaku frightened, seeing his friend fall backwards.

" Special lousy. " Insulted Mr. 5. " You don't deserve to have devil fruit. "

" Motherfucker ! " Luffy roared, running towards him. " **GUM GUM…**! "

" **CANDLE LOCK**! "

In an instant, Mr 3 managed to create a jet of wax, which surrounded Luffy's legs before trapping them.

" What … ? "

" I've got you. " Giggles Mr 3.

" You are really boring. " Bruno grumbled, running behind him.

Seeing him arrive, Mr 3 immediately created a wall of wax to protect himself.

" Try to break this wall! It is as strong as… "

Opening his eyes wide, he saw a zipper appear on his wall before it opened.

" But how … ? "

Appearing in the opening, Bruno had already closed his fist to hit Mr 3 again.

" This one is for the giants. "

" **KILO PRESS!** "

Jumping to the side in time, Bruno dodged Miss Valentine in time, destroying part of the ground.

" Hahaha! I can't wait to break your bones. "

Managing to get to his feet, Luffy aimed at the young woman.

" **GUM GUM PISTOL!** "

" **CANDLE WALL!** "

Managing to create a new wall, Mr. 3 protected his comrade, while Luffy's fist did not scratch the wall.

" Insignificant. " Assured Mr 3.

Still, fear read across his face, as Bruno's figure was behind him again.

" **CANDLE**… "

" **ZIP!** "

In an instant, Mr. 3 widened his gaze and saw Bruno's fist touch his arm with phenomenal speed. Then he saw a zipper pop up there, before his arm was cut in half.

Frozen, Mr 3 saw his member fall to the ground.

" Ho… How? "

Frightened, too, Miss Valentine hurried to fly into the air to take shelter. However, not taking his eyes off her, Bruno asserted.

" You won't go anywhere. "

Directing his hand towards her, he cried out.

" **ZIPPER-MAN**. "

Immediately, a strange man in armor and a blue helmet appeared in front of Bruno, while a zipper bound them both.

" What is that again? " Miss Valentine wondered.

" Forward. " Cried Bruno.

Immediately making a magnificent jump, Zipper-man found himself in front of Miss-Valnetine who could only look at him with fear.

" What? "

" It's over for you. " Bruno announced to him.

However, an explosion struck his creation, causing him to disappear.

" What do you think ? " Mr. 5 questioned him, with a gun in his hand. " We are agents of Baroque Works! Don't underestimate us. "

However, each of them stopped staring as they heard.

" **GUM GUM** … "

Using the top of Brogy's helmet, Luffy whirled around the denrier at full speed. Then, using the wax on his feet, he hit the pillar of the Candle Set. In one blow, he pulverized the object, freeing his feet in the process.

" **TONSUKI! "**

" Yeah, well done Luffy. " Congratulated Usopp.

However, the other pirates were not reassured when they saw the part of the top of the statue fall towards them.

" Fool! We're going to get run over. "

Luckily for them, the top of the Candle Set ended up landing on what little was left of the pillar, thus avoiding crashing into the bodies of the pirates.

" Mom ! Yosaku cried. " I feel like I'm having a heart attack. "

" At least we are alive. " Nami rejoices.

However, seeing white particles continue to fall on them, Gin looked up to notice that the top of the Candle Set had started to spin again.

" Is that a joke? "

" Our situation has not changed at all. " Zoro remarked.

" Damn it, Luffy! Get ready. " Raynare ordered him.

" If you are in danger, why don't you go and take cover? " Luffy asked them.

" Stupid , we can't. " Vivi and Neni roared.

For his part, taking advantage of this diversion, Mr 3 hastened to move away from Bruno, while looking at his severed arm. To his surprise, he felt no pain and no drop of blood could be seen.

" What happened ? What is his power at the end? "

" Mr 3. " cried Miss Goldenweek.

Reaching out, she showed the man the hand that had just been cut off.

" I think it's up to you. "

" Baka ! Of course it's mine! Don't present that to me. "

" There is a zipper at the end of the arm. " The child remarked, pointing to the object. " Maybe by putting your hand back in its place and closing it, you can get your arm back together. "

Not wasting a moment, the man hastened to take his hand back and repositioned himself on his arm. Then, closing the lock, he prayed to god that it would work.

Finally, a sigh could be heard as he saw the zipper disappear.

" Phew! My arm is saved. "

Landing near him, before being joined by Mr 5, Miss Valentine cried out.

" Mr 3, this man is dangerous! Maybe even more than Mugiwara! What should we do for him? "

" I'm taking care of it. " Assured Mr 3. " No matter how powerful he is, he must have a weak point. "

" **GUM GUM BAZOOKA.** "

Stretching his hands back, Luffy aimed at the top of the Candle Set, thinking he could destroy it in one fell swoop. Seeing him do it, Mr 3 hastened to aim him.

" **DORU DORU ARTS MORI.** " He cried, creating wax spears.

However, seeing him let his guard down, Usopp seizes this opportunity to shoot him.

" **KAYAKU BOSHI**. "

Throwing an explosive ball, Usopp aimed at Mr 3 who couldn't move to dodge the projectile.

" What … ? "

However, standing in front of him, Mr 5 opened his mouth and swallowed the marble without hesitation. A sound of explosion was then heard in his stomach without it doing him the slightest damage. For his part, Luffy hurried away, to avoid the wax spears.

" How is it possible ? " Usopp wondered.

" I am a man-bomb. " The man reminded him. " I am therefore immune to explosive attacks. "

" That everyone stop dispersing. " Then ordered Mr 3, casting his gaze in all directions. " These cockroaches keep attacking us in all directions, jeopardizing my plan! We must regain our calm and think. "

Finally, pointing at Bruno, he affirmed.

" You have to get rid of this guy first. "

" I'm taking care of it. " Assured Mr 5. " I don't understand how his power works, but he's no help when it comes to mine! I would have it, be sure. "

" In this case, I will take care of this weakling. " Miss Valentine said, turning to Usopp.

" And me from Mugiwara. " Giggles Mr 3.

Hearing this, Bruno watched Mr 5 walk towards him. However, instead of making up his mind to fight him, Bruno suddenly fled.

" What? " The Baroque Works agent wondered, seeing him disappear into the forest. " Hey, come back! "

The next one, he ended up surrounded by trees, while Bruno had disappeared from his sight.

" Where is he ? "

" **ZIPPER-MAN**. "

Standing on a branch, Bruno sent his soldier to attack Mr 5. Nevertheless, feeling his presence in time, the man turned around while taking out a revolver. Firing several times, he hit his opponent with invisible bullets that exploded on contact.

Seeing Zipper-man disappear again, Bruno confessed.

" You have a strange weapon. "

" It's not difficult to understand the mechanism! All I have to do is blow the barrel! Then, with each shot, explosive '' bullets '' come out! I have explosive breath! On the other hand, I admit that I had more trouble understanding your power. "

" Forget unnecessary discussion! Whether I tell you or not, you're gonna die, anyway. "

" Grrr! Stop underestimating me. " Roared Mr 5, aiming him with his gun.

Immediately leaving his branch, Bruno quickly changed places and took advantage of the trees to protect himself from the explosions. Firing all his bullets, Mr 5 then ran away, the time to reload his firearm.

'' **The forest is not to my advantage! This is the reason he brought me here. "**

Appearing then on a tree trunk, a closure opened and Bruno came out.

" I've got you. "

However, suddenly spitting, Mr 5 managed to touch Bruno's arm with his saliva. Immediately, a new explosion occurs. Taking advantage of the smoke, Mr 5 moved away from Bruno, while the latter fell to the ground. Still getting to his feet, he barely showed any burns on his skin, while he still seemed fit to fight.

" Tsss, a tough one? Why don't you give up ? "

" Because I know for a fact that I will win. "

" Shut up ! " Roared Mr 5, shooting him again.

Jumping to avoid them, Bruno finally grabbed a branch and gained height. Having a good point of view, from where he was, Bruno could easily see his opponent, who could not join him.

And while he was thinking of a plan, Bruno got scared when he saw someone else.

Having stayed behind, Menma was hiding in the forest watching Luffy's fight against Mr. 3. In fact, she hadn't even noticed that Bruno and Mr. 5 were also in the forest.

" **She ?** "

Surprised to see him staring at something, Mr 5 turned around and ended, also seeing the child. Immediately, an evil smile spread over his face, as he aimed his gun at the child.

" I did well to spare him, earlier. "

" Menma, go away. " Cried Bruno.

" He? " Said the child, turning to him.

" Bye. " Said Mr 5, pulling.

Not understanding what was going on, Menma heard a strange hiss coming towards her. Realizing that a danger was coming, but not seeing it, the little girl did not know what to do. As a result, knowing that she could not escape the explosion. Bruno's body positioned itself in front of her.

Then, hitting his back, the projectile exploded, causing the man to scream.

" Bruno? " Menma wondered, seeing him fall to his knees in front of her.

Not having finished, Mr 5 continued to shoot. Wanting to protect Menma, Bruno continued to take the explosions. Finally, after a few seconds, her charred body collapsed onto Menma's.

Seeing him remain inert, Mr 5 blew on the barrel of his gun, before smiling conceitedly. Then he left.

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew ?**

**Before Shells Town : Raynare - 9 millions - ( Highschool DxD ) / Lucy Heartfilia ( Fairy Tail )**

**Arc Shells Town : Roronoa Zoro**

**Arc Kuro : Usopp**

**Arc Baratie : Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arc Arlong : Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Arc Drum : Chopper**

**Arc Alabasta : Nico Robin / ? / ? / ? / ?**

**Arc Skypiea : ?**

**Arc Enies Lobby : Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby : ?**

**Arc Thriller Bark : Brook**

**Arc Punk Hazard : ?**

**Arc Tesoro : ?**

**Arc Dressrosa : ? / ?**

**Arc Wano Kuni : Jinbei / ?**

**Arc Post Wano Kuni : ?**

**Arc Battle Teach : ?**

* * *

**With others caracters :**

**Buggy : Magi ( OC ), Bull ( OC ), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million - ( Konosuba )**

**Arlong : Syra ( OC )**

**Milhawk : Alice ( OC )**

**Nobody : Bruno ( Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ) ; Shinichi Kudo ( Detective Conan ) ; Menma ( Anohana ) ; Sakura ( Zombieland Saga ) ; Neni ( Mister 9 )**


	53. Mr 3 and Mr 0

" Luffy, what are you doing? " Nami asked her.

" Help we , moron. " Gin ordered him.

" This tea is delicious. " Luffy asserted, while having a cup of tea with Miss Goldenweek.

" Oi, Luffy! What are you doing ? " Usopp asked him.

He didn't understand what was going on. Luffy had just brought Mister 3 down and was ready to attack the top of the Candle Set. Yet in an instant he had ceased

" QUA ! " Cried Carue suddenly, looking up.

" **PRESS KILO** ! "

Waiting for the duo, Miss Valentine almost crashed into Usopp, who fled as soon as he saw her fall.

" Help. " Usopp frightened, fleeing into the forest.

" HAHAHA. " Miss Valentine sneered, scanning the forest. " What a coward you are! This is ridiculous! In the end, you're like your fool captain! You are unable to defeat me as he is unable to get out of Miss Goldenweek's trap. "

" Trap? " Usopp wondered, looking at Luffy.

At that moment, he saw the paint mark on Luffy's back.

" What is that ? "

_Miss Goldenweek has artistic power: colors trap! This allows him to create color marks that influence the minds of the people who are affected! To put it simply, it's a kind of hypnosis!

" Hypnosis? "

" **ICHIBAN** **KILO PRESS !** "

Crashing not far from Ussop, Miss Valentine thought she saw him hidden behind a bush. However, finding no body, she inspected the area to try to find it.

" Where are you ? "

Backed behind a tree trunk, Usopp and Carue were shaking with fear at the thought of being run over by Miss Valentine.

" What do I have to do ? What do I have to do ? I have to help Luffy, but how? "

Looking at Luffy, Usopp saw the paint mark on his back again. He suddenly understood.

"**If I erase it, Luffy won't be hypnotized anymore!** "

" Yosh! " He cried, preparing his slingshot.

" Find. " Cried Miss Valentine suddenly, hovering above him.

" AHHHHHHH / QUAAAAAA! " The duo scared as they fled out of the forest.

Usopp then proceeded to aim at Luffy.

" Let's go. "

" As if I was going to let you do it. " Miss Valentine retorted, gaining altitude, before falling straight on him.

Deciding to ignore the danger lurking in him, Usopp continued to aim at Luffy. However, he saw something. Even if he managed to erase the paint mark on Luffy's back, the kid would only have to create another to hypnotize Luffy again. So he had to target Miss Goldenweek and beat her in one shot.

The problem was that the child was in front of Luffy and the body of his captain prevented Usopp from being able to aim at her.

" Shit. "

" **ICHIBAN KILO PRESS GUILLOTINE** ! "

Seeing that Miss Valentine was going to crush him Usopp decided to finally target Luffy. Yet at the last moment he had an idea.

" I know ! **KAYAKU BOSHI**! "

And barely had he time to shoot that Miss Valentine violently hit his back before crushing him against the ground, pulverizing his skeleton.

'' Stop struggling, cockroach! "

Then, hearing an explosion, she was surprised to find that Usopp's projectile had hit the Candle Set. Specifically, it had hit Gin's upper body.

Being too solid to say a few days, the other prisoners could only turn their faces slightly to see the explosion engulf Gin's body. For her part, Miss Valentine found it hilarious.

" HAHAHA! This idiot aimed so badly that he touched his own companion. "

Then, noting that Usopp was unable to get up, she nonchalantly walked over to Luffy.

" Miss Goldenweek, let me kill him. "

" Mister 3 intends to keep it to transform it into a statue. " Affirmed the child. "Deal with him. "

" Sorry, but I'm going to pretend I haven't heard anything. " Cried the blonde, running over to Luffy.

Yet in an instant, she froze when she saw the mark on Luffy's back disappear.

" But that … ? "

Spitting blood, Miss Goldenweek fell to the ground, as an object had violently struck her skull: a tonfa. Still with his feet trapped, Gin now had his upper body with no trace of wax, thanks to Usopp's gesture and having understood the situation, he then aimed at the child with his weapon, knocking him out. in one try.

" LUFFY! " He shouted immediately.

Not even having time to back away, Miss Valentine widened her gaze as the pirate turned to her.

" **GUM GUM**… "

" Wait ... please. "

" **CARABINE **! "

Hit in the stomach, Miss Valentine hovered until she struck a tree trunk which shattered into pieces. She then fell to the ground, knocked unconscious too.

Smiling, Gin asserted.

" It is not finished ! We can always win. "

However, hearing no response, he turned his gaze to his companions. In an instant, his eyes widened as he saw only perfect wax statues next to him.

" What … ? "

" Phew! " Said Luffy getting to his feet. " That damn painting almost got me. "

" LUFFY! " He heard.

" What ? "

Turning around, Luffy also saw his friends, except for Gin, being completely covered in wax.

" Guys ? "

" Good about destroying this damn sculpture. " Gin ordered him, as new particles began to cover him.

* * *

" It's strange. " Sanji remarked, looking around. " There is not a single animal around. "

Continuing to walk through the forest, the cook was still in the company of Lucy, who was now on the back of a saber-toothed tiger, whom Sanji had beaten in one blow. However, apart from this animal, they had not seen anything exceptionally since earlier.

" Perhaps we are in the territory of a huge predator. " Loke remarked. " Preys usually avoid them! Why keep looking anyway? The volcano has been erupting for a long time. "

" No question that I come back empty-handed. " Sanji retorted. " Even though I'm late, I want to bring back something that will impress Zoro. "

" You men, you will always impress me with your ego. " Lucy asserted.

Looking around again, Sanji cried out.

" Where is this predator that scares away all the animals in the area? "

However, putting an arm in front of him, Loke motioned for him to stop.

" What's the matter ? "

" As powerful as a predator, I doubt he can do this. " The spirit asserted, while pointing to what looked like a dwelling.

" What is that ?" Lucy wondered, leaving the back of the tiger.

Stepping forward cautiously, she ends up touching one of the walls.

" It looks like ... wax! "

" Who would make a wax dwelling on this island? " Wanted to know Loke.

" Baroque Works. " Wanted to bet Sanji.

* * *

" Hurry and save us, Luffy. "

Luffy immediately ran to the Candle Set to destroy it once and for all. Unfortunately, feeling the ground shake, the pirate pausing as he saw a huge figure enter the battlefield.

" I'm back. " Mr 3 announced, now in a huge wax armor very much like a robot. " You will taste the infinite despair. "

However, he stopped when he saw Miss Goldenweek and Valentine on the ground.

" What? They have already been beaten! Okay, it doesn't matter! If that fool of Mister 5 won his fight, I already got the victory. "

" What is that thing ? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" This is my supreme work of art: CANDLE CHAMPION! With the power of my wax, I can create armor that makes me invincible. "

" And shit. " Gin muttered.

Then, seeing Luffy freeze, he questioned him.

" Oi, what is happening to you? Don't tell me you're afraid of him? "

However, he then saw admiration in his captain's eyes, as the pirate asserted.

" This is so cool. "

" This is not the time to admire him, asshole. "

" Too bad Miss Goldenweek cannot cover me with her paint! No problem, that won't stop me from defeating you, Mugiwara. "

" **GUM GUM NO PISTOL **! "

Seeing the fist rush towards him, Mr. 3 hastened to cross his huge arms in front of his face in order to protect himself. Blocking the attack with no problem, he then ran towards Luffy, while twirling his arms.

" I will crush you! **OARGA HATAKE** ! "

Forced to back away, Luffy dodged each attack as best he could. Then, leaping into the air, he lifted his stretched leg skyward.

" **GUM GUM NO STAMP** ! "

" Ridiculous ! Laughed his opponent, managing to deflect his leg, hitting it with his fist! Your attacks have no chance of doing me any harm. "

" Tsss! How am I going to be able to defeat him? "

" Use fire! " Cried Gin. " It is known to melt wax. "

Thinking then, he cried.

" But yes ! If we want to save others, we have to set this wax tower on fire. "

" How to do ? " Luffy asked him.

" Don't waste your time thinking for nothing. " Advised him Mr 3. " Try to defeat me already! Either way, in 30 seconds your friends' hearts will stop beating and they will die in excruciating pain! They taste the horror of death! HAHAHA! "

" CARUE. "

" Hum? " Mister 3 said, turning to Usopp.

Still on the ground, and unable to stand, Usopp held out the end of a rope to Carue.

" Take this rope and hurry up and wrap it around the Candle Set. "

" QUA ? "

" Do what I tell you if you want to save Vivi. "

Nodding, Carue finally grabbed the rope and rushed to run.

" Where do you think the duck is going? " Interrogated Mr. 3, pretending to stop him.

" **BAZOOKA**! "

A powerful shock forced him to take a step back. Then he saw Luffy stand in front of him, smiling.

" I may not be able to break your armor, the fact remains that I can prevent you from running away from our fight! Run, Carue! "

" Idiot. " A voice affirmed.

And while Carue climbed the wax tower, he had the bad surprise to see Mr 5 right in front of him.

" Now that the other puppet is dead, all that's left is to take care of you. "

" QUAAAAAAAA! " Carue yelled, immediately starting to run in another direction.

However having already anticipated his gesture, Mr 5 was already behind him, while having his sleeve rolled up.

" I'm going to explode your body with my fist body. "

This was without counting the sudden arrival of Johnny who positioned himself in front of him.

" What? "

" Run, Brother-Carue! "

" Get out of my way, you. "

Hitting Johnny, he created an explosion that made the man recoil. Still standing, Johnny only screamed before charging Mr 5.

" I will not give up. "

" Go to hell ! "

Then hitting Johnny several times with force, Mr 5 bombarded him with punches. However, only crossing his arms in front of him to limit the damage, Johnny remained standing and managed to take all the blows. Despite the burnt clothes, his broken glasses, his injured body ... Johnny remained on his own two feet.

" Is that a joke? You fell for less than that earlier. "

_Cash! Squeeze your teeth! Fight ! Have no regrets! Johnny shouted! I would continue to fight to save my companions, even if I must die!

" Of course you will die. " Roared Mr 5, throwing him another punch.

" **ZIPPER-MAN** ! "

In an instant, someone hit both arms and both legs of Mr. 5. And the next second, the man's body was split into five pieces.

" What ? "

As astonished as he was, Johnny nevertheless felt himself fall backwards. Her body could no longer stand. Arriving in time, a pair of hands caught him before he could touch the ground.

" Good work. " Bruno assured.

Despite the fact that all of his limbs were separated from his body, Mr. 5 was able to see and scream.

" You, I thought you were dead. "

For only answer, Bruno gave him a powerful kick that pulverized his jaw. Seeing Mr 5's head and chest fall a little further, he asserted.

" You are lucky ! I wanted to live in a world where I could have my sins forgiven and someone gave me the opportunity! It is for this one and only reason that I am saving your life. "

" Bruno! " Suddenly shouted Usopp. " Hurry to go! The order is rolled up. "

" QUA! " Carue said, having finished installing it.

" Usopp, I have fire. " Luffy shouted, having managed to grab hold of Mr 3's burning hair. " I'll melt the wax tower with it. "

" Make the rope burn. " Suddenly shouted Usopp. " It's covered in oil! She'll set the tower on fire in three seconds. "

" Okay. "

Immediately, Bruno jumped out of the tower, taking Johnny away while Gin made Luffy fire the rope, who kissed himself at high speed.

" Help me. " He whispered, praying.

That was all he could say before the wax tower was covered in flames.

" Hot ! Hot ! Hot ! " Mr 3 shouted, as his armor turned into a hot wax heap.

" What a huge fire. " Luffy remarked.

Coming out of the forest to see the blaze, Menma didn't know what to think, as she had just watched her friends disappear behind the flames.

'' They are going ... They are going to get out of it? "

In response, Yosaku and Neni left the fire tower while having their clothes burnt.

" Help ! It burns ! "

" Who is the idiot who did that ? "

Exiting in turn, Gin carried the bodies of Vivi and Nami with him and then placed them on the ground.

" Damn it, it was a real furnace in there. "

Finally, able to fly away again, Raynare flew out of the flames, while Zoro emerged from the blaze like a ball of fire, before rolling around in the grass.

" Yosh, we made it out alive. "

" The friends. " Luffy rejoices.

" My work of art. " Will be scared Mr. 3.

Finally, seeing Brogy's huge body start to rise, the man rushed to flee. However, seeing him disappear into the forest, Luffy and Bruno wanted to know.

" Where do you think you are going like that? "

He, running after the duo, quickly returned to the forest.

* * *

" Come back! " Luffy ordered. " I'll never forgive you, damn three! "

Running next to the pirate, Bruno suddenly stopped, seeing about twenty identical figures in front of him.

" What … ? "

There were several Mr 3 in front of the duo. However, at first surprised, the two men soon realized that they were only wax statues. Without Miss Goldenweek to apply colors to it, it was easy to see that they were just aftershocks.

" What is this idiot doing? " Wanted to know Bruno. " If he tries to deceive us, it's a failure. "

At that moment, a thick layer of wax appeared above them and, hardening, it formed a sort of roof that hid the sunlight. Making the area darker, Mister 3 managed to obscure the view of his opponents.

" And now ? " He chuckled.

At that moment Bruno understood the man's plan. Sure, he and Luffy could still see the silhouettes of the statues in front of them. However, the lack of light made it difficult to distinguish colors correctly. It is therefore impossible to differentiate between the replicas and the real Mr 3.

" So, what are you going to do? Randomly attack me? Do, however, know that as soon as the opportunity presents itself, I will hit you in the back and kill you! HAHAHAHA! "

" Motherfucker. " Bruno roared, trying to regain his composure.

Concentrating, he tried to find where the man's voice could come from. However, barely had he time to detect the direction the voice was coming from, when Luffy stretched his leg back.

" **GUM GUM NO STAMP**! "

Touching one of the figures, Luffy's foot struck a face of flesh, not wax. Moaning in pain, Mr 3 was thrown back before crashing into a tree trunk. Half-conscious, he began to stutter.

" How ... How did you know I was the real one? "

He fell to the ground the instant Luffy asserted.

" I struck instinctively. "

" Instinct? " Bruno wondered.

Noticing that he had knocked out Mr 3, Luffy ended up smiling.

" There, I avenged the giants. "

" You don't finish it? " Bruno asked him.

" To do what ? " Luffy asked. " Kicking her butt is enough! I don't see why I would kill him. "

Listening to him, Bruno began to smile in his turn, before affirming.

" You really are a strange pirate, Luffy-san! Nevertheless, know that I thank you for your help. "

" Thank you too. " Luffy adds. " Your power is strange, but it's super practical! Yeah, actually, I'm starting to like you a lot. "

" Hum? What is your point ? "

" Do you want to join my crew? "

" No ! "

* * *

" Other than tea, there is nothing interesting here. " Loke remarked, as he finished inspecting the wax house.

" Is this really a hiding place for a Baroque Works member? " Lucy asked.

" I am starting to doubt. " Sanji confessed. " I suggest we leave here and find the others! We never know. "

" Polo-polo-polo-polo! " They suddenly heard.

" Hum? " The trio wondered, turning to a basket.

" Polo-polo-polo-polo! "

" Interesting! " Said Sanji, opening the basket, before pulling anything out. " A den-den-mushi. "

" Are you going to answer? " Lucy asked her.

" It would be very rude not to take the message during the absence of the owner. " Loke asserted.

Finally, grabbing the handset, Sanji cried out.

" Here the filthy restaurant! May I take your order ? "

" **_Fool! _****_Stop your bullshit, Mr 3 ! _****_I await your report._** "

" My report ? Who is talking to me ? "

" _**It's me, moron! **__**Mr 0!**_ "

" Ze… Zero? " Lucy wondered, before Loke put her hand in front of her mouth to force her to shut up.

"**He's the boss of Baroque Works. **" Understood Sanji. " **This is the first time that I have spoken to an enemy in this way!** "

"_**So ?**_ " Insisted Mr 0. " _**Did you manage to get rid of Nefertari Vivi and the Mugiwara crew**_? "

Suddenly seeing an opportunity to get a head start on the enemy, Sanji took his most serious voice, while asking.

" Who do you take me for? Remember I am a professional killer! Of course I managed to kill this little band of pirates and this princess! Right now I'm sitting on Monkey D. Luffy's body! I can assure you that it will not be a problem for you anymore. "

Seeming satisfied with his answer, Mr 0 declared.

" _**Perfect ! **__**In this case, for your next mission, I would ask you to join me as soon as possible in Alabasta! Normally the Unluckies are on their way! They will confirm the success of your mission and make a delivery! **__**They will give you an Eternal Pose to get to Alabasta.**_ "

" Eternal Pose? "

Suddenly flapping wings were heard. Turning around, Loke and Lucy suddenly saw a vulture and an otter watching them through the windows of the building.

" What is that ? "

In response, the vulture aimed machine guns at Loke and attempted to kill him. Not lingering, Loke started running straight for the bird, slaloming through the balls. Then, finding himself in front of the vulture, he illuminated his foot before sending it strike the chin of his enemy. In an instant, the bird found itself thrown out.

Seeing this, the otter grabbed a large shell and split it in two, before pulling out its claws. Then running towards Loke, she tried to attack him in the back. Unfortunately, wrapping around his paw a whip managed to immobilize him.

Growling, the animal turned to face Lucy. However, he was amazed to see her run towards him, before kicking him.

" **LUCY KICK** ! "

Feeling Lucy's foot strike him in the face, the otter took a step back. However, managing to stay upright, she showed anger on her face, and tried to disembowel Lucy.

Having to jump to the side, Lucy felt the gun slice through the hem of her T-shirt, grazing her skin. Wanting to continue, the animal suddenly felt a murderous aura, and turned to see Sanji there. Without giving him time to react, the man kicked him again, sending him crashing into a wall. Within seconds, the Unluckies had been defeated.

" Who are these animals? " Wanted to know Loke.

" I have them at Whiskey Peak. " Lucy remembered, as she tried to fix her T-shirt. " They are members of Baroque Works! "

" _**I heard noises.**_ " Cried Mr 0. " W**_hat was that ?_** "

" Euh, no nothing. " Sanji assured. " It was just that one of the pirates was playing dead and trying to kill me! But don't worry, I finished it for good this time. "

Yet despite this response, there was a strange silence. Finally, Mr 0 noted with anger.

'' _**Was there a survivor left? **__**I thought you told me they were all dead!**_ "

" Yes, sorry for that! But this time, the whole little group is dead! It's sworn! You couldn't have worried! No need to send someone else to do the job. "

" _**Good.**_ " Finally said Mr 0. " _**I**__**n that case, hurry to come to Alabasta!**_ "

" Okay. "

Finally, the den-den mushi died out.

" Phewwwww! " Sanji sighed, leaning back in his chair. " Talking to a shichibukai is stressful enough. "

" We have to leave here and find the others. " Cried Lucy. " If so, they are in danger. "

" Wait a second. " Loke advised him, while searching the bodies of the two animals they had just knocked out. " Remember what that fool told us! These two had an important package to give to Mr 3. "

Finally, he stood up while presenting an Eternal Pose pointing at Alabasta.

" Ta-dam! "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew ?**

**Before Shells Town : Raynare - 9 millions - ( Highschool DxD ) / Lucy Heartfilia ( Fairy Tail )**

**Arc Shells Town : Roronoa Zoro**

**Arc Kuro : Usopp**

**Arc Baratie : Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arc Arlong : Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Arc Drum : Chopper**

**Arc Alabasta : Nico Robin / ? / ? / ? / ?**

**Arc Skypiea : ?**

**Arc Enies Lobby : Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby : ?**

**Arc Thriller Bark : Brook**

**Arc Punk Hazard : ?**

**Arc Tesoro : ?**

**Arc Dressrosa : ? / ?**

**Arc Wano Kuni : Jinbei / ?**

**Arc Post Wano Kuni : ?**

**Arc Battle Teach : ?**

* * *

**With others caracters :**

**Buggy : Magi ( OC ), Bull ( OC ), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million - ( Konosuba )**

**Arlong : Syra ( OC )**

**Milhawk : Alice ( OC )**

**Nobody : Bruno ( Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ) ; Shinichi Kudo ( Detective Conan ) ; Menma ( Anohana ) ; Sakura ( Zombieland Saga ) ; Neni ( Mister 9 )**


	54. The successor of a king?

"DOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!" Brogy shouted, holding the body of his late comrade.

Seeing him sobbing, most of the pirates were astonished when they saw a rainbow forming over him. But the worst was the deafening cries of the giant, while weeping.

"Brogy-sensei, I understand you." Usopp told him.

"He's crying like a child," Raynare remarked, unmoved by Dorry's death.

" Shut up ! "

Suddenly, Dorry's body was washed down with Brogy's tears. Suddenly moving with one hand, the giant moaned in pain, before standing up.

"Brogy… you bastard."

"WHAT?" Everyone wondered when they saw the living giant.

"I dreamed of being in the middle of a field of flowers." Confessed the giant. " What happened ? "

"MAKE ... DORRY!" Brogy rejoices, hugging his friend. "Are you alive? But how?"

"How will I know?" Asked the second giant. "In my opinion, it is thanks to the poor condition of our weapons."

"What?"

"After 100 years, the condition of your weapons has deteriorated." Bruno understood. "It helped prevent fatal injuries."

"It's a miracle," Usopp rejoices. "Isn't it, Luffy?"

However, to his surprise, he saw Luffy, a little isolated, sulking.

"What's the matter, Luffy?"

"Nothing." Growled the pirate.

"He's like that because I turned down his offer to be part of his crew," Bruno told him.

"Did you invite him?" Nami wondered, pointing to Bruno. "Him? Is it wrong or what?"

" What ? He is cool and powerful. "

" I don't want this guy on our ship! He's too scary! "

" Is that so ? " Bruno wondered.

'' Come on, Nami-san, don't be mean to him. " Tried to calm her down Vivi. " Bruno helped us, don't forget! He is trustworthy. "

" Not really. " Neni retorted. " I admit having to thank him for his help! Nevertheless, he has some strange words! He says he's dead and comes from another dimension. "

Opening his eyes, Raynare could only be surprised and ended up staring at Bruno.

"**Him… Him too?**"

" Dead? " Zoro wondered. "However, he looks alive to me! And then, what is your strange power? Can you create zippers at will? Devil fruit? "

" No. " Bruno retorted. " My power is innate! Thanks to the giants, I understood that there are strange fruits on this planet that allow you to give powers! This is not the case with me! "

" He is telling the truth. " Suddenly asserted Dorry. " Even though demon fruit users are rare, everyone knows that they are unable to swim! However, there is a lake in the center of this island! And I saw Bruno swim there many times. "

" What? It's impossible. "

" But then … ? " Yosaku started, swallowing. " What you said about yourself ... is it true? But… But it's impossible! A dead man who comes back to life in another world…? wait, does that mean that there are other dimensions? "

Staring at the pirates, Bruno finally smiles, before asserting.

" My past does not matter! In fact, I prefer none of you to know more about me! Now that I'm here, I want to forget about the old me! It's a new Bruno who lives on this island. "

" And why don't you want to come with us? " Luffy asked. " I don't care about your past! Become a pirate! "

" No. " Bruno repeated. " I don't want to be part of a group anymore! I don't want to see my friends die in front of me anymore! I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death anymore! From now on, I want to live alone. "

" But … " Luffy insisted.

" I said no. " Bruno replied dryly.

" Hey, Mugiwara. " Cried Brogy. " Can you tell us who these guys were? This Mr 3 was after you, right? "

Hearing this question, Vivi instantly bowed to the giants before asserting.

" Everything is my fault ! It's me that Baroque Works wants to kill. "

" Princess Wednesday, no need to apologize. " Neni assured him. " You have nothing to do with it! "

" Baroque Works? Bruno repeated. " Princess? What are you talking about ? "

" It's a princess. " Gin explained to him. " She is being chased by an organization that intends to destroy her country! And so we are in charge of bringing her home. "

" The princess is responsible for the lives of a million people. " Neni added. " If she dies, all of her people will die too. "

" A ... A million? " Bruno wondered.

" Yeah! It's super urgent! " Luffy assured, while crunching a cookie.

" Super urgent! " Usopp and Yosaku repeated, imitating him.

" QUA! "

" Where did you get that? " Nami questioned them.

" Nevertheless, it's really the first time. " Raynare announced.

" Hum? " Said Zoro.

Watching his arms shake, Raynare announced.

" I have this strange feeling of fear! Since I have been in this world, it is really the first time that I have felt this fear of having escaped death in extremis. "

" In this world ? " Zoro repeated, arching an eyebrow.

" I'm talking about this pirate crew. " Raynare corrected himself immediately, cursing his stupidity.

Clenching her fist, she asked.

" It was only Mr 3? So what is the power and might of Crocodile? "

Just shrugging his shoulders, Zoro then saw Menma sitting a little further away, her legs folded against her chest. Looking thoughtful, she hardly seemed to understand what was going on around her.

For his part, the burnt torso Yosaku was struggling to remain seated despite his aching body.

" I am a warrior. " He asserted, while wanting to sob. " A warrior does not cry! Despite that, it hurts too much. "

"**They know full well the dangers they are going to encounter, and yet these guys are ready to sacrifice their lives to save a country ?**" Bruno wondered. " **Are they really pirates?** **Where does their courage come from? "**

Then looking at his hand, he wondered.

"**Where is it me who follows become a coward?**"

" Mugiwara, we owe you a huge debt. " Assured Dorry. " So, if you need something, don't hesitate to tell us. "

" Very good, in that case do something for our Log-Pose. "

At this request, Brogy and Dorry could only put on sheepish faces.

" Sorry, but we are unable to do it! We don't have a Log-Pose with us. "

" What is the problem with the log-pose? " Wanted to know Raynare. " It is broken ? "

" No, but its loading time on this island is a year. "

" A year ? " Raynare wondered. " Wait, is this a joke? I can't wait a year here. "

" No need to worry. " Zoro assured him, pointing at himself. " I'll teach you how to hunt. "

" Shut up ! " Roared Raynare, with a severe voice. " I can't stay here for a year! We must have reached Raftel in less than five months. "

" Hum? " Gin wondered. " Why this deadline imposed? "

" Shut up ! " Raynare simply repeated, remembering Orphis's words.

"**Six months to reach Raftel ? ****I have been here for almost a month and a half! We must accelerate the movement! Otherwise, I will die! **"

" Is this what you want ? " Bruno asked, rummaging in his pockets.

Immediately, he threw a log-pose at Nami. Much to the redhead's surprise, she noticed that the needle was already pointed in one direction.

" But how ? "

" I just had to search the island a little to find a skeleton with this on his wrist. " Bruno taught him. " You see, all it takes is a little brains and… "

Advancing towards Nami, he touched her stomach and managed to crush an insect there.

" And savvy! Be careful not to get bitten by anything. "

" That … ? " Nami wondered, stepping back.

" Super, Bruno! " Luffy shouted, slapping his back. " You are so awesome! Glad to have you on my crew. "

" You make me another remark like that and I lock your mouth with my powers. "

"Nami swaaaaannnnn! Vivi-saaaaaaaannnn! Raynare-saaaaaammmmmmaaaaaa!"

In an instant, Sanji found himself in front of women's rights, while shouting.

" I am so happy to see you in good health. "

" SANJI! Motherfucker ! " Several men roared. " Is it only now that you arrive? "

" Hum? What is your problem ? "

Arriving in their turn, Lucy and Loke could only be surprised when they saw the giants.

" Gi… Giants? "

" Hi guys ! " Greeted them Luffy. " Did you bring back food? "

" Not really. " Confessed Lucy. " But happy to see that Mr 3 didn't attack you. "

" Mr 3? " Neni wondered. " How do you know him ? "

" Let's say that Lucy and I had made a discovery. " Loke announced, immediately excluding Sanji. " We have discovered this robber's lair. "

" What ? " The blond wondered. " How dare you say that when I was the one who spoke with Mr 0 on the phone? "

"Mr 0?" Vivi wondered. "Wait, have you talked to Crocodile?"

"Yes. He thought I was Mr 3 and so he asked me if I had ever made it my mission to kill you all."

"What?" Neni wondered. "But then… he thinks we're dead?"

"Yeah! I think so."

"Awesome!" Usopp rejoices. "Not only do we have a new Log-Pose! But we won't have any more boredom along the way."

"In that case, let's not waste time." Cried Nami.

"Wait a second." Loke advised him, rummaging in his pockets. "Do you want to go island hopping until you reach Alabasta, or would you like to go straight there?"

"What?"

At that moment, Nami and the others opened their mouths wide as he gestured to the Eternal Pose pointing at Alabasta.

"I guess you will find this very useful."

"I don't believe it… an eternal pose?"

"And who shows Alabasta?"

"Not bad huh?" Loke asked in a vain tone.

"The farm." Sanji roared, banging his forehead against his. "Don't steal the show, when I've done all the work."

"All the work? It was I who defeated the vulture and is the object."

"Yes, but I was the one who cheated on Crocodile."

Suddenly, Vivi jumped on their necks, before congratulating them.

"Thanks to you two."

"You're welcome, VIVI-SAN." The two men assured.

For her part, Lucy received a friendly nudge in the back, while Raynare asserted.

"I guess you too deserve congratulations."

"We made this discovery by chance," confessed the blonde. "And then… GOOSE!"

Grimacing, she scratched her lower abdomen, which was no longer protected by her T-shirt.

" A problem ? "

"An insect stung me," the blond told him.

"Poor darling, do you have a problem? Want a bandage?"

"Stop taking me for a child."

"Come on, we're leaving." Nami shouted.

"Yeah yeah!" Luffy said turning to the giants. "Dorry, Brogy… see you next time."

"I will go to Elbaf to talk about the giants of your battles." Usopp swore to them.

"Hey, Zoro! I hope you haven't forgotten about our hunting competition."

"Of course not! Anyway, I know I already won."

"Lucy, I think it's time for me to get rid of it." Loke told him.

"Okay! Thanks for your help."

However, before he vanished, Loke kicked Sanji hard in the back.

"Bloody bitch." The blond roared as the spirit subsided, while displaying a mocking smile.

And soon the crew started to leave. However, someone shouted.

"Luffy-san, wait a sec.

"Hmm?" Luffy wondered looking at Bruno.

Seeming thoughtful, the man said.

"I don't want to experience the pain I have known again! That of losing my friends! However, if they were alive, I know for a fact that they would have offered their help to help you! They would never have let it down a million people die without reacting. "

Suddenly, bowing, he shouted.

"Luffy-san! I don't intend to become a pirate! But, please let me be able to forgive the sins of my past by helping you.

"Your sins?

"I don't know everything about Baroque Works! Nevertheless, I understand that this organization is powerful! So let me give you a hand! I want to go to Alabasta with you to fight Mr 0."

"But then, do you want ...?" Luffy began.

"No, I will not join your crew!" As soon as we save Vivi's country, I will come back here.

However, listening with only one ear, Luffy rejoices.

"Great! Bruno joins the crew!"

"Hip hip hip! Hooray!" Others shouted as they raised their fists in the air.

"Stop twisting my words." The man roared.

However, unwilling to welcome the man, Nami preferred to hide behind Zoro, while continuing to observe him.

"This man ... he's too suspicious."

" Let's just keep an eye on it. " Gin advised him. " Honestly, I want to know more about his past! Is it really a dead man who has come back to life? We will have a better chance of finding out, by letting it come with us. "

For his part, Bruno then bowed to Brogy, before thanking him.

" Thank you for letting me live with you! Your knowledge has taught me a lot. "

" HAHAHAHA! Don't worry, little guy! It made me happy to have a guest! Above all, don't hesitate to come back! And kick that Mr 0's butt for us. "

" Count on us. " Swear Luffy.

* * *

But before they left, two people were arguing over how they managed to catch the biggest prey.

" It's my rhino who's the biggest. " Zoro assured.

" Whatever ! It's my lizard. " Sanji retorted.

"We don't care, as long as they're edible." Luffy asserted, with a trickle of drool coming out of his mouth.

"When do we eat?" Gin asked, starting to tie a towel around his neck.

"Shut up, you two."

"Stop your nonsense." Nami suddenly roared. "We don't care who wins! If I hear any of you keep talking, I promise to hit them! Sanji, pick the best pieces! Zoro, cut these animals into pieces! Lucy, call the Virgin to store this meat for us. "

"Yes," the two men shouted before going to work.

For his part, Bruno was somewhat surprised.

" **They both just ignored their captain's words, but are they afraid of this woman's wrath?" ****It doesn't make sense. **"

For her part, Lucy simply sighed, before shaking the key to the Virgin.

"Come to me, VIRGIN!

However, surprise could be read in his eyes, as he saw Capricorn appear in front of her.

"What?" Lucy wondered. "Capricorn?

"Sorry for barging in like that, Lucy-san! Virgo warned that she wanted to take a few days off and asked me to replace her instead. "

"What? But why?"

"Looks like she wanted to think about it! Anyway, when I saw her, she looked both depressed and pissed off."

"Hey, goat." Zoro exclaimed, putting away his sabers. "These are the pieces you have to take! I hope you don't take the opportunity to eat them."

"Don't worry! We spirits can live without eating! Nonetheless, we still like that we can do it to feel human."

" **What happened between Raynare and Virgo?** " **If** asked Lucy.

As they got back on the boat, Zoro saw Menma isolated again, sitting in a corner of the boat. Looking at her for a few moments, he finally sighed before walking towards her.

"Oi, the kid!"

"What do you want?" Menma asked him.

Refraining from sitting next to her, Zoro questioned her.

'' Do you hate our business? "

"What? Why are you asking me that?"

"I don't know! Maybe because you've been trying to be on your own for a while now! Why are you doing this?"

"I ... I am ashamed." The child confessed to him.

"Shame? Shame about what?"

"Earlier, the two people who kidnapped Vivi… I didn't do anything to stop them!" I had the weapon Nami gave me! But… But I couldn't do anything! I couldn't shoot.

Suddenly sobbing, Menma confessed.

"I was scared! Scared of dying."

Looking at Zoro, she asked.

"I love Luffy and the others! So why haven't I done anything to protect them? I even almost lost Bruno earlier! Why am I useless?"

Listening to him, Zoro sighed again. Then raising his hand, he hit Menma's head with his fist, while declaring.

" Idiot. "

"Uh?" Menma wondered, her hands on her head.

"You did well to do nothing." Compared to Luffy, if these guys had decided to attack you, you would be dead. "There is no point in fighting if you have no chance of winning! And then, remember that you are not a pirate! You don't have to put your life in danger to save one. 'between us! Remember that we are adults. "

"But… But… why are you so strong and brave? "

"Why? Because we have a dream that we want to have."

" A dream ? "

"Yes! Me, in any case, I refuse to die without realizing it! That's what gives me the desire to live and to become stronger."

Listening to him, Menma stopped sobbing, before asking him.

"Would ... If I had a dream too, could I become as strong as you?" "

"Maybe…" Zoro said shrugging his shoulders. "You still have to find one."

Getting up, he was about to leave, when Menma told him so.

"I have one! I have a dream!"

"Hum?"

"What I want ... is to get my memory back," Menma announced. "I have no idea who I am and who I am! And that scares me! I want to know who I am! And I wouldn't die without making sure my name is Menma."

Smiling at him, Zoro said.

" Good luck. "

Then, leaving, he found himself next to Yosaku who was wrapping Johnny's body in bandages.

" Aie, do it slowly. "

" Is it your fault if you wanted to play the hero! Look at the result. "

" Johnny! " Zoro's voice suddenly cried.

" Yes, Aniki? " The man asked, turning to him.

Immediately, Zoro's fist hit him gently on the shoulder. Grimacing in pain at the touch, Johnny wanted to scream. However, he saw Zoro look at him gratefully, while stating.

" Good job. "

" Aniki? "

* * *

A few minutes later, Merry left the island. However, before reaching the ocean, all the pirates could see Dorry and Brogy waiting for them on the shores of the island, their gaze turned towards the ocean.

" Mugiwara! " Cried Brogy. " And all the humans who are on this boat! Thank you for everything. "

" In order to repay our debt, we will allow you to leave this island safely. "

" Hum? " Luffy wondered.

" What are they talking about ? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" The continent eater. " Bruno exclaimed. " I had completely forgotten. "

" The what ? " Nami frightened.

" Humans, sail straight ahead and above all don't change course. " Dorry ordered them.

" We will take care of the rest. " Brogy assured.

Hearing nothing but seriousness in their voices, Luffy finally nodded, before asserting.

" Understood ! We will go straight. "

" Wait, is something going to happen to us? " Neni asked.

Soon the ship passed the giants, as the latter grabbed their weapons.

" What do they do ? " Wanted to know Raynare.

" AHHHHHHH! " Yosaku and Johnny yelled, pointing at the ocean.

Coming out of the ocean, a gigantic goldfish rose up in front of the Merry and its size was enough to create waves as big as the ship.

" What … ? " Gin wondered, not taking a step back. " What is that thing ? "

" A giant goldfish. " Frightened Usopp. " Wait, why does this mean anything to me? "

" We don't care. " Roared Raynare, running to the rudder. " We're changing course! "

Seeing her do, Usopp jumped on her, and managed to make her fall to the ground.

" Moron, what are you doing? " Roared the angel.

" We have to trust the giants and go straight. "

" What? But this is delirium! Why would we listen to the ramblings of these two barbarians? "

" We have to trust them. "

Suddenly seeing the fish open its jaws wide, Raynare shoved Usopp down before pretending to grab the rudder. However, a finger rested on her forehead, stopping her dead.

" Slowly ! " Bruno advised him. " It would be a shame to die because of some stupidity. "

" What? "

" I think we can trust them. " Bruno said simply.

" We're going straight ahead. " Luffy shouted.

However, seeing the boat enter the huge mouth, Neni began to scream.

" We are going to be eaten, baby. "

" No, I don't want to be devoured. " Lucy pleaded.

" Luffy, can we trust these giants? " Sanji asked.

" Straight ahead ! " Luffy shouted.

" Straight ahead ! " Usopp shouted.

" Straight ahead ! " Johnny cried.

Finally, seeing them do it, Menma raised her fist in the air before screaming too.

" Straight ahead ! "

The fish closed its mouth at that moment. However, the next second, a large explosion was felt, spraying the mouth of the goldfish. Feeling being thrown forward, the Merry slipped through the goldfish's throat forcefully, while the animal's body was holed on both sides.

" **HAKOKU** ! " Cried the two giants.

'' Did we get through? " Yosaku wondered, seeing the sunlight.

" These two giants split the sea in two? " Gin wondered, turning around.

" Thank you for everything. " Usopp sobbed.

" Goodbye, guys. " Bruno said simply.

" DIRECTION ALABASTA! " Luffy shouted.

* * *

Sneering, the two giants threw their shattered weapons as they sat down on the ground.

" What a strange crew. " Brogy announced. " Say this little guy wants to become the Pirate King! "

" This Mugiwara is the reincarnation of an Elbaf warrior. " Dorry announced.

Watching the boat leave, the giant finally asks.

'' By the way, Brogy, aren't you sad to see your roommate leave? "

" Why would I be? "

" You know very well that he will not come back. " Dorry stated, with a confident smile. " This Mugiwara… one would have to be crazy not to want to sail the seas with him. "

" HAHAHAHA! It is true. "

Calming himself then, Brogy confessed.

" This is not a place of peace that Bruno needed. "

Staring at the disappearing Merry, he tried to see the crew there, before asserting himself.

"No, it's a new reason to live."

* * *

Reading his diary, Crocus was about to have a drink of alcohol, when he heard Laboon roar beside him. Since the whale had met Luffy, it had stopped banging its head against Reverse Mountain, much to the doctor's delight.

However, every now and then Laboon would sometimes squeal loudly, in order to show his current emotions.

"Well, what's going on with you, Laboon? "

Finally, being able to see a huge figure in the distance, flying towards the lighthouse, Crocus closed his newspaper before smiling a little.

"It is true that it is the day of his annual visit."

Then, a few seconds later, a large wooden crate fell in front of him, before a man set foot on the object.

"Oi, the old man." Said the newcomer.

"Hello." The former pirate greeted him as he stood up. "As usual, I am happy to see you and to note that you have not forgotten my provisions! Thanks for that, Igneel!"

Groaning a little, the man in front of him scratched his skin covered in tattoos resembling dragon scales. Having crimson hair and yellow eyes with snake pupils, Igneel had a face that inspired fear with just one look.

"Stop calling me like that! You know this name has become a simple legend. "

"Oh, are you in a bad mood? What's going on?"

"Nothing! I just ran into a group of pirates on the way who tried to attack me! I destroyed their ship in seconds."

Growling again, Igneel asserted.

"Pirates aren't what they used to be! After all, no pirate can beat the Pirate King."

Seeing him revolt, Crocus nodded.

"It's true that Roger had that charisma and power that seemed to make him invincible."

"It wasn't just him," Igneel retorted. "The whole crew was overpowered! Rayleigh, Gaban, Oden… and also that damn Bardock and Acacia! Even little Shanks has become a great pirate.

"Without forgetting you, Ignir, the fire dragon." Crocus asserted. "Oh yes, all of those names bring back fond memories."

"Roger is dead and entrusted us with the task of finding him a successor," recalls Igneel. "If you want my opinion, no one can beat him."

"I'm not sure," Crocus suddenly retorted, looking at Laboon.

Looking at the ugly design that was on the whale's forehead, he asserted.

"I think there is a new pirate who deserves an interest in him."

Looking at him in surprise, Igneel sighed, before saying.

"You are becoming senile, my poor man.

Then, in an instant, he let wings appear on his back. Then her whole body transformed and grew in seconds. Stepping back, meanwhile, Crocus stared at the huge silhouette of the red dragon that was now in front of him.

Igneel, the fire dragon. Former member of Gold D. Roger crew. Wanted for 1,380,000,000 of berrys.

"See you in a year," cried the dragon. "By the way, just out of curiosity, what's the name of this pirate?"

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Assured Crocus.

"D.?" The dragon wondered.

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Avant Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc :?**

**Lobby d'Arc Enies: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby:?**

**Arc Thriller Bark: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc :?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Arc Dressrosa:? /?**

**Arc Wano Kuni: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc :?**

**Arc Battle Teach:?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million-(Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Gold : Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Personne: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (détective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Sakura (Zombieland Saga); Neni (Mr 9)**


	55. Your opinion

Hello, I'm just writing this text to tell you that I appreciate your opinions. Some people tell me what they think of my story and I'm happy with it. However, looking like comments telling me my story is getting boring, I would like to know what you want me to do to improve it. Don't hesitate to send me a comment to answer me.

PS: regarding my mistakes, I'm sorry. However, no corrector was dedicated to helping me. So I do what I can.

Thanks


	56. Lucy in danger? The Raynare revolt

" One day, it's sworn, I'll go to Elbaf, the village of warriors. " Assured Usopp. " It is there that I could become a brave warrior of the seas. "

" Yeah, we'll all go there ! " Luffy shouted.

" Will we be able to become giants, once there? " Wanted to know Menma.

" I don't know, but that would be too cool. " Luffy remarked.

" Elbaf! Elbaf! Elbaf! " Then shouted the trio.

" A country where only giants live… " Vivi noticed. " It's a bit hard to believe and yet it wouldn't surprise me. "

At that moment, Nami fell to her knees in front of her, with her face all white.

"Are you okay, Nami? You are all white. "

" Fish… " Said the redhead, with a look of horror. " We were almost eaten ... by a fish. "

" Euh ... it's true that it surprises but, at least, we are alive. "

" That's not much compared to the whale from the other time. " Neni suddenly noticed. " However, considering the size of this fish, its stomach would have been about the size of our boat! Suddenly, if he had swallowed us, we would have been immediately covered by his gastric juices! It would have been a slow and painful death, baby!

" Shut up ! " Nami roared.

" Aniki. " Johnny cried, seeing the state of Zoro's legs. " Have you seen your legs? "

" Hum? It's nothing. "

" How is that " nothing " ? " Yosaku questioned, arriving with sewing thread. " Do you want to be amputated, or what? Stay quiet while we treat you. "

" No way ! I have my training to follow! Besides, you had better do the same. "

" Hey, Sanji, to eat. " Cried Gin. " Make yourself useful. "

" Shut up ! I'm making pastries for my little divas! Wait your turn! "

Seeing everyone agitated all around him, Bruno could only be surprised enough to see such animation.

" For an atmosphere, it's an noisy atmosphere. "

" Surprised ? " Raynare questioned, arriving behind his back.

" Rather… nostalgic! My group was the same! They liked to make a noise and, several times, I had to call them to order! Nevertheless, I always found it pleasing to see them smile! It showed they were happy. "

" I have the impression to hear Lucy speak. " Raynare remarked, turning to see the blonde.

She thus saw her friend, on the ground, leaning against the mast, her eyes closed.

" Hum? " Said the fallen angel, approaching her. " Hey, now is not the time to rest, lazy. "

However, crouching down next to the blonde, she quickly noticed the redness of her face as well as the fact that she seemed to have a hard time breathing.

" Lucy? "

* * *

" For now, the course looks good. " Nami remarked, with the Eternal Pose in hand. "A chance to have found this object. "

Seeming less happy than she was, Vivi was just staring at the ocean, while displaying a sad gaze.

" You don't have to worry, Vivi. " Nami assured him, slapping him on the back.

" That … ? " Said the latter.

" We will go home Alabasta, before the worst happens! Crocodile will only have to prepare well! Luffy arrives to kick his ass. "

Seeing Nami thus display a confident smile, Vivi could only nod, while affirming.

" Yes, you're right ! We will be going home in a few days! And it's all thanks to you! I don't know how to thank you. "

" Oh, but you don't have to worry, let's see. " Nami assured him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Nonetheless, Vivi shivered as Nami's gaze darkened somewhat as she put on a rather unhealthy smile.

" Yes ! We'll just have to discuss this once we take a look at your country's economy! We don't have to rush to get a… reward. "

" You speak. Admit that you only think of that. " Gin retorted. " I'm not even sure the princess would be with us if it wasn't for this promised reward. "

" Shut-up ! Otherwise, I'll deprive you of meals. "

"What ? By what right ? "

" Lucy! " They heard then. " Oi ! LUCY! "

" Hum? " Said the crew, turning to Raynare.

Shaking the latter's body, she struggled to make her react, while Lucy seemed to be feverish.

" Oi, what's going on? " Zoro asked him.

" She seems to feel bad. " Raynare told him, patting his cheek a little. " Lucy, open your eyes. "

" I have ... I'm hot! " The blonde whispered, struggling to breathe.

" What about Lucy? " Luffy questioned, arriving then.

" Lucy-chan, are you okay? " Sanji wanted to know, rushing to the blonde at once.

However, being ejected he gave way to Nami while the redhead examined her friend's body.

" She seems to me to be feverish! She must have caught cold because of the different climates since our arrival on the Grand Line! Let her rest in her room. "

Getting ready to lift her, Raynare was surprised to hear.

" It's not because of the climate. "

" Hum? " Raynare wondered, seeing Bruno crouch down in front of Lucy.

Seeming to be staring at her, he suddenly grabbed Lucy's T-shirt and pulled it off, to everyone's surprise.

'' What are you doing, asshole? " Roared the fallen angel, about to strike him.

" Here. " Bruno said suddenly, pointing to an area of Lucy's stomach.

Immediately, those around him could see a strange red and purple mark on the abdomen of the sorceress, looking like a kind of sting.

" What is that ? " Wanted to know Nami.

" No idea. " Bruno admitted, getting up. " Nevertheless, this is the source of the evil. "

" How did you manage to find out so quickly? " Vivi asked her.

" For that, I just had to look at the reactions of his body! A fever due to a change in climate would not be so sudden! No, if you want my opinion, it is a reaction due to a harmful bacteria or poison. "

" Po ... Poison? " Frightened Usopp. " Wait, but how ...? Would that be Baroque Works? "

" Perhaps … ! Or a poisonous little animal! In any case, it is indeed better to put her to bed and give her medication. "

Looking at the crew, he wanted to know.

" Who is the doctor among you ? "

Immediately, Luffy Usopp and Johnny pointed at Nami.

" I am not a doctor, you idiots. " Retorted the sailor. " I just have some notions of medicine. "

" Are you not a doctor? " Wanted to know Gin, looking at Bruno.

" No ! I can just tell when someone is feeling bad and the reason! However, I have no idea how to cure them. "

" As we often say, sleeping and drinking are the best medicine. " Sanji assured, taking Lucy in his arms. " First, let's go to bed and let her rest! And if she is better, I will prepare something for her to get her back in shape! It's the best we can do. "

Seeing him leave, Bruno couldn't help but notice.

" You are pirates ... you are being chased by various people who want to kill you ... you venture into dangerous seas ... and all this without a doctor? "

" It's not for lack of trying to have one. " Luffy retorted. " Crocus didn't want. "

" Doctor ? " Raynare repeated. " Yes ! Lucy needs to see a doctor. "

" And where do you want us to find one? " Zoro asked him. " Already it would be necessary to reach Alabasta and from what I understood, it is a few days from here. "

" It is therefore necessary to make a detour and find a closer island! We just have to follow Bruno's log-pose! It is already pointing to another island. "

" No way. " Neni retorted. " You know very well that time is running out! We must help Princess-Wednesday country. "

" To bad for that. " Raynare retorted. " Lucy comes first. "

" We are talking about a potential war! We cannot ignore this. "

Growling then, Raynare turned to Luffy.

" Luffy ... even if I regret to say it, you are the captain! What must we do ? Continue towards Alabasta or follow Bruno's log-pose? "

" Euh ... I ... " Luffy said, thinking.

Finally, after getting his brain to work enough to understand the urgency of the situation, he cried out.

" We need everyone to be able to beat Crocodile! Therefore, I think it is best if Lucy sees a doctor first! Besides, we may still have some time before this war ravages Alabasta. "

Immediately, a smile spread over the face of the fallen angel who, for once, was happy with Luffy's decision. Still, someone retorted.

" I don't know if we will arrive in time by doing so. "

" What do you mean ? " Wanted to know the crew, turning to Nami.

Then leaving, the redhead then returned with a newspaper.

" What is that ? " Wanted to know Luffy.

Ignoring her question, Nami handed the newspaper to Vivi, and confessed.

" We received this a few days ago! And there is an article about Alabasta. "

" A… Alabasta? "

Grabbing the newspaper, Vivi opened it to focus on the pages devoted to news from her country. Her eyes widened, she couldn't hide the fear as well as the surprise.

" Not impossible. "

" What's up ? " Yosaku asked him. "The war has already started? "

" 300,000 Imperial soldiers deserted to join the rebel army. " Read Vivi. " This is not true! At the start, there were 600,000 soldiers to contain 400,000 rebels…! But today, everything has been reversed! The soldiers are half as many as the rebels! This will prompt the revolutionary army to attack. "

" Why did you not have shown us this diary earlier? " Neni roared, turning to Nami. " Time is running out, damn it! "

" And what would that have changed? " Nami asked her. " We couldn't have gone faster! All that would have engendered was constant panic at Vivi! Nothing else ! However, you all need to understand something! War in Alabasta can break out at any time. "

Swallowing, Usopp understood.

" If we take Lucy to see a doctor, it might take too long to get to Alabasta before the war starts! In fact, we're not even sure we'll get there on time, even following the Eternal Pose. "

" Luffy, as Raynare said, you are the captain. " Nami informed her. " It's up to you to make a decision. "

" He has already made his decision. " Raynare roared, walking towards her. " What the fuck do you want? What do we have to do with these people? What matters is Lucy! So we have to … "

" Raynare, SHUT-UP! " Nami roared.

Surprised the fallen angel fell silent, while Nami stared at her angrily. Of course, Raynare had been able to see that look several times. However, it was rare for Nami to get so mad at her.

" A million lives are at stake in Alabasta! How can you say this is nothing? Do you have no feelings about the massacre that is likely to take place? "

Supporting his gaze, Raynare finally replied in a cold tone and without the slightest lie.

" No, I have none! If this can save Lucy, I would let them die without lifting a finger. "

" How can you say that? "

Gripping the collar of her clothes, Vivi stood in front of her, displaying an angry face as she began to cry.

" How can you say that? " She repeated. " Do you have no ounce of humanity in you? "

" It's the case. " Raynare replied calmly, without trying to defend himself. " Other than a few people, I hate humans! So whether they die or not, I don't care. "

" Hey. " Said Johnny, putting his hand on his shoulder. " Don't say something you might regret! After all, you are human too. "

His gaze widened, Raynare immediately turned to him, and the man was surprised to feel the tip of a spear of light at his neck.

" You, listen to me. " Raynare advised him, with a face filled with rage. " I am not a vulgar human. "

Suddenly jumping, she dodged a blade, which cut off a few strands of her hair. Still enraged Raynare stared at Zoro who was facing him, sword in hand.

" I also have a tip for you: calm down before it gets out of hand. "

" You, take care of your own business. "

" There is something really wrong with you. " The man noticed, staring at her. " In fact, the more I think about it, the more I tell myself that you are telling the truth! You are not human. "

Looking Raynare in the eye, he asked her, with the utmost seriousness.

" Who are you ? Or rather… what are you? "

" Zoro…? " Nami wondered. " What are you talking about ? Raynare is just… Raynare! She is a devil fruit user who…"

A sadistic laugh was suddenly heard behind the redhead's back. Turning around, she saw the fallen angel snicker, still asserting.

" You really believe it? I mean, to that lie? "

" Raynare? "

Showing his wings, Raynare immediately took off before diving into the water.

" What ? " Neni wondered, seeing her do it. " She's crazy! "

" Sister-Raynare! " Johnny and Yosaku yelled, getting ready to dive into the water.

Nevertheless, having circled the boat, Raynare reappeared, still with his wings behind his back.

" What … ? " Gin wondered. " Can she swim? "

" That is not surprising. " Zoro retorted, continuing to stare at Raynare. " Don't forget the Arlong Park battle ! She managed to get out of a large pool on her own! Luffy could never have done it. "

Pointing his sword at Raynare, the man cried out.

" Admit it! You have no power related to a devil fruit! In the end, you are like Bruno! You were born with your powers, right? "

Just staring at him, Raynare kept his smile, while asserting.

" I never hid it! I am a superior being! I am a true fallen angel. "

" A real ... fallen angel? " Usopp repeated, stepping back. " It's… It's impossible! God does not exist ! Well, I believe. "

" Maybe in this world. " Approved Raynare. " But in mine, yes! "

" In yours? " Nami repeated. " But ... But what are you talking about? You… Are you also from another dimension? Who are you at the end? "

Creating two spears in his hand, Raynare looked threatening, while asserting.

" The one who will exterminate you if Lucy doesn't see a doctor! Lucy and I are different from all those pathetic humans on this planet! Our health and our lives are more important than anything else! Lucy wants to go back to her world to see her friends again and I will help her do it. "

" In his world? Wait, Lucy too…? "

" Grow or I'll kill you. "

At that moment, an old feeling that the fallen angel had succeeded in making in party disappear appeared in plain sight: his pure wickedness. The young woman had softened since her fight against Don Krieg. Nevertheless, for the first time in a long time, a dark aura enveloped her as she ordered.

" We forget Alabasta and go see a doctor. "

" Make your spears disappear immediately. " Zoro ordered him, directing his sabers towards her.

Seeing them about to fight, someone finally put their hand on Raynare's shoulder.

" Hum? " Said the fallen angel, turning around.

In an instant, a punch hit her cheek and saw her crash against the railing.

" What … ? " She roared, standing up.

Nonetheless, she froze in surprise, seeing Luffy standing in front of her with a tight point.

" RAYNARE! " He roared. " I forbid you to say such nonsense or hurt your friends. "

" Mugiwara ? "

" What do you think ? " Roared the pirate. " That none of us are worried about Lucy's health, right? Think again, we are all worried about her! But you know as well as I do that if we ever come too late to save Alabasta, Lucy will regret it the most and think it's all her fault. "

" SHUT UP, MUGIWARA ! " Shouted Raynare. " You… you… you don't know anything about me and I… "

" Yes ! I don't know why you hate humans so much. " Luffy approved. " But that's no reason to hate those who haven't done anything to you! Is this how god taught you to live your life? "

Her eyes widened, the fallen angel growled. However, finally, she fled and ran to join the patient.

" I hate you, dirty pathetic human. "

Watching her go, Luffy did nothing to stop her. Nevertheless, turning to him, Zoro demanded.

" Luffy! You seem to me to know a lot! So tell us what's going on! Who is Raynare? "

Not even listening to them anymore, Vivi had fallen to her knees, and cared only for what would soon happen in her country.

"**If I don't get back to Alabasta in time, it's going to be a bloodbath! ****And Crocodile will take the throne! What should I do ? What should I do to save my country? **"

" In fact, Raynare doesn't come from our world. " Luffy confessed. " But I don't know where it came from exactly! But other than that she's a fallen angel, I don't know anything else about her. "

"**Is she from another world ?**" Bruno wondered. " **She is like me ? **"

" And for Lucy? "

" It's the same thing ! Except that she comes from a magical world! I didn't understand everything, but she belonged to a group called "Fairy…"! I forgot. "

" Fairy Tail! " Nami added, remembering that Lucy had mentioned this name a few times. " Wait, his old band? What have they become ? "

" Lucy just said they were in danger and that's why she came here and followed me. "

" What ? But why did you recruit them, then? " Yosaku asked him.

" Bah… because their powers are cool. "

" Is that a reason? "

" Most important. " Gin retorted. " Where exactly do they come from? How did they get here? Who were they before they came to our world? Does God really exist? So what did Raynare do so badly to become a fallen angel? "

" I don't know. "

" You're kidding ? "

" Everybody ! " Suddenly shouted Nami, looking at the sky. " Maneuver the boat! "

" Huh "? The crew wondered.

" A storm is approaching. "

" A storm ? " Usopp wondered, looking at the sky. " But the sky is blue. "

" Do what I say ! The air pressure has dropped! Set the sails to port. "

"**Air pressure? " **Bruno wondered, trying to see a difference in the climate !** " What is she talking about? I don't feel anything! **"

" A strong wind is about to fall on us. " Nami continued. " Hurry up! "

" Yes. "

Being the only one left behind, Bruno was surprised to see the others start to activate, with astonishing efficiency. Even Menma was helping. And soon, the boat changed course.

" **Unbelievable ! ****However, does this really serve any purpose? I still don't feel any… **"

Suddenly Bruno widened his eyes, feeling a light breeze sweeping across his face.

" What … ? " He wondered, looking up.

Immediately, he saw many gray clouds, then black, hiding the blue sky, while the wind grew stronger and stronger. Then, turning around, he couldn't help but take a step back, as he saw a huge hurricane forming behind the ship.

" But how … ? "

" Wow ! A hurricane ! " Luffy yelled, running next to him.

" Unbelievable. " Cried Menma. " It is gigantic. "

" He… He is right in the middle of our old path. " Gin remarked, swallowing. " If we had kept the same course, we would be dead. "

"**How did she do it?**" Wanted to know Bruno, looking at Nami! **This girl… she doesn't study climate change… no, she feels it! Unbelievable ! So, do all of this crew members have such awesome skills ? **"

* * *

Remaining, meanwhile, near Lucy, Raynare looked at the blonde, while she was lying in bed. Breathing with difficulty she seemed to be in pain with each breath, as her face grew redder and redder.

Stomping his foot, Raynare couldn't help but show his frustration, while the blonde was in really bad shape.

" It is necessary to find a doctor, as soon as possible. "

Suddenly having an idea. She pulled the blanket off Lucy's body a bit, and rummaged around her belt. Taking out her bunch of keys, Raynare examining them one by one before finally finding the one she was looking for.

" Virgo! You hear me ? " She cried, to the key. " Oh hey! Virgo! We need you. "

Nevertheless, the servant did not appear at all beside her.

" VIRGO! I beg you ! It is necessary that … "

" Raynare-sama? "

Startled a little, Raynare saw Virgo behind his back. Of course, if Virgo had appeared, it wasn't because of Raynare's magical powers. If the maid was present, it was because she had used her own power to appear out of her key.

" You wanted to see me? " She asked, with a broad smile.

" Yes ! You must help Lucy. "

" I can't do anything. " Virgo retorted, as his face turned stoic again. " Lucy has a disease that has never known us! We have no medicine that can cure it. "

" What? Is this a joke? "

"If we could cure her, Capricorn would have given her medicine long ago!"

" Do something, I beg of you. " Raynare implored him, taking his shoulders. " Virgo, you have to save her! You must save Lucy. "

Shaking her a bit, the fallen angel finally confessed.

" I don't want to see her suffer. "

Looking at her, Virgo suddenly lowered her gaze. Then suddenly, gritting her teeth, she mumbled, in a cold tone.

" I can do nothing for her! And I have neither the desire. "

" What ? But… But why? "

" I ... I hate her. "

Then she left, under the surprised gaze of Raynare.

" Virgo? "

Clenching her fist, she turned to the door and began to leave the room.

" If that's the way it is, I'm going to steal Bruno's log-pose and rush Lucy to the next island! If the others want to go to Alabasta, go to hell! When Lucy is healed, we will both go on our own, and we will manage to reach Raftel, on our own. "

However, no sooner had she opened the door than she heard.

" I have a request for you. " Vivi cried.

" Huh ? "

" I know that I might ask you too much when you have already been very nice for deciding to take me home! However, as you all know, my country is currently in dire straits! That's why I would like us to speed up! I need this boat to get to our destination as quickly as possible. "

Eyes widening as he listened to him, Raynare clenched his fist, while barely hiding his anger. She hated that damn princess. She hated her. For her, she was none other than Lucy's state manager. And besides, she didn't even seem to care.

"**That bitch. " **Raynare thought, walking towards her.** " I will … ! I WILL … ! **"

" Therefore, let's follow the direction of Bruno's Log-Pose and find an island and a doctor. " Vivi continued.

"What? " Raynare wondered, stopping. "

" Yes, we have to get Lucy-san treated as quickly as possible and then we'll go to Alabasta! Because we will never be able to reach our maximum speed, with one of our sick people. "

" It's true. " Luffy assured.

" Well said, Vivi-san. " Sanji assured. " Let's go find a doctor! "

" As long as everyone agree. " Gin simply stated.

" Are you really sure, Princess-Wednesday? " Neni asked him. " I mean, the lives of a million people are on the line now. "

" Of course I am! Either way, we'll need Lucy to fight the enemy! She is a friend who needs help as much as I do. "

Nodding her head, Nami finally orders.

" Bruno, your Log-Pose. "

" Here. " Assured the man, throwing the latter towards the redhead.

" Thank you ! In this case, change of course, everyone. "

" Aye! "

And while everyone activated, Raynare remained still, still surprised at Vivi's decision.

" But why ? "

" Raynare! " Suddenly called Vivi, turning to her. " You can think whatever you want with me or insult me with all names! This will not prevent me from appreciating each member of this crew! What I want is to thank you the best I can, to show you my gratitude for letting me come with you. "

Then taking Raynare's hands, she asserted.

" Carue and Neni-san are not the only ones I consider my friends! Lucy-san is also my friend! And I hope with all my heart that we can become that too, Raynare-san. "

Gritting his teeth, Rynare suddenly ends up going to join Lucy. However, before leaving, Vivi thought she heard him mumble.

" Thank you ... Vivi. "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Avant Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc :?**

**Lobby d'Arc Enies: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby:?**

**Arc Thriller Bark: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc :?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Arc Dressrosa:? /?**

**Arc Wano Kuni: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc :?**

**Arc Battle Teach:?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million-(Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Gold D. Roger : Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Personne: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (détective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Sakura (Zombieland Saga); Neni (Mr 9)**


	57. A cannibal ? Wapol, the glutton

Nevertheless, a whole day had passed by then, without an island being able to be seen. And while Raynare stayed by Lucy's bedside with Sanji, Nami stayed alert and looked at the log-pose every two seconds to make sure she was on course.

"**We don't have the right to waste time by stupidly changing course. " ****Lucy's fever keeps increasing. " She must see a doctor . **"

Suddenly sneezing, Johnny rubbing his arms despite wearing warm clothes.

" It's cold. " He complained, as snow fell all around the boat.

" It's true that it's freezing. " Yosaku adds. " The temperature has dropped sharply! If this continues, Sister Lucy isn't going to be the only one sick. "

Trying to run in place, the two men then saw Menma, not far from the bow, looking into the distance in the hope of finding an island.

" Hey, Little-Menma. " Called him Yosaku!. "It's okay ? "

" I'm looking for an island. " The child assured, while looking at the ocean.

" Aniki is already taking care of it. " Johnny assured him, while pointing to Zoro, at the top of the mast, observing the surroundings with a pair of binoculars. " You will freeze to death if you stay here. "

" Are you worried about Sister-Lucy? " Yosaku asked him. " Don't worry ! We will be able to find a doctor shortly. "

Continuing to look into the distance, Menma was silent for a moment. Then, finally, she asked.

" If I make myself useful ... could I stay? "

" Hum? " The duo said.

" I don't remember anything from my life before. " Confessed the child. " Nevertheless, since being here, I feel like I love this new life! And that is because I am with you. "

Turning to the duo, she wanted to know.

" In that case, could I stay with you? "

" Little-Menma… " Yosaku said, not really knowing what to say to him. " Grand Line is not a place for kids like you! It's dangerous where we're going. "

" And then, we have already agreed. " Johnny remarked. " You promised us that you weren't going to do any whims as soon as we found a good place to drop you off! Sorry to tell you, but it will either be the next island or Alabasta if we manage to beat Crocodile. "

Listening to them, Menma stared at the sea again, struggling to hide the sadness in her eyes. No, she didn't want to leave this boat. This is where she wanted to stay. She wanted to continue having fun with Luffy and discovering more of the wonders that this new world could offer her.

"**I have to find a way to stay here !** "

Scanning the ocean further, the young child suddenly widened her eyes, seeing a humanoid figure in the distance.

" Hum? " She wondered, narrowing her eyes. " Hey, there is someone over there. "

" What ? " Yosaku and Johnny were surprised, when they were already leaving.

" Hey, I see a man. " Zoro's voice suddenly cried. " A man… who walks on water. "

" WHAT ? " The duo wondered, rushing to the railing, to see this miracle.

Indeed, dressed all in green and with a bow and arrows on his back, a strange man was standing on the water, in front of the boat.

" That … ? " Yosaku wondered.

" Is that god? " Wanted to know Johnny.

" No, but am I dreaming? " Wanted to know Usopp, arriving with Luffy. " A man walking on water? "

" Hum? " Gin wondered. " What is this nonsense again…? A man who walks on water. "

" Brrr! " Said the man suddenly, shivering. " It's cold, isn't it? "

" Um, yes. " Said Luffy. " Hey, who are you? "

" Me ? I am Chess! A pirate. "

" A pirate ? " Menma wondered. " But, you don't have a boat. "

Smiling a little, the man ends up pointing his fingers, while affirming.

" My boat? He's there.

" What ? "

Suddenly, a gigantic column of water rose up in front of the boat, while the man dressed in green found himself at the top.

" AHHHH! What is that thing ? "

In front of the water, what looked like a metal dome had just appeared. Then, transforming, the large metal plates eventually took the shape of a huge boat, where Chess found himself at the top of the mast.

" What is that ? " Wanted to know Nami, leaving the kitchen. " A boat ? "

" It looks more like a submarine. " Bruno retorted.

Then, looking up, he saw the pirate flag hanging from the pole.

" Foes. "

" Oh no. " Neni frightened, hiding behind him! We just got rid of Baroque Works and here we are. " Is this a joke? "

" As if it was the moment. " Zoro growled, stepping off the mast.

" Hahaha! " Suddenly a voice laughed, coming from the huge boat. " Amazed, right? Here is my submersible ambush ship: the Bliking. "

" Hey, what's going on? " Sanji wanted to know, opening the door to the girls' room.

" You can't even navigate smoothly? " Raynare wondered, following him.

At that moment, a pontoon that left the big ship lowered to the deck of the Vogue Merry and several dozen soldiers took it before pointing their guns at Luffy's crew.

" Hands in the air and no sudden gestures. "

" Hum? " Luffy wondered. " What is happening ? "

" I think we are under attack. " Gin explained to him, the most serenely in the world.

" Please, we have no treasure. " Cried Usopp, hands in the air.

" Are you really pirates? " Suddenly a voice was surprised. " With such a small crew? The good joke. "

Arriving in his turn, an obese man stepped on the vogue Merry, while eating a piece of meat impaled on a knife.

" Tsss! I bet there is nothing of value stealing on this little tub. "

At that moment, everyone could see him put the whole knife in his mouth, before he started to crush the piece of iron with his teeth and swallow it.

" That … ? " Menma wondered. " Did he eat the knife? "

" Hun! It gives me a toothache. " Nami confessed.

" Decidedly each person in this world gives me the impression of having a fairly unique power. " Bruno remarked.

" Hey, I have something to ask you. " Cried the obese man. " Wouldn't you have an Eternal Pose or a simple Log Pose that would allow us to go to Drum Island ? "

" We don't have it. " Sanji affirmed. " We don't even know where your Drum Island is anyway. "

" If that's all you want, you can go. " Raynare announced, in an authoritative tone. " We're in a rush. "

" Yeah, we don't have time to waste with you. " Luffy said.

" Wait. " Cried Nami. " Won't you know where we can find the nearest island, by any chance? "

" Never mind. " Said the obese man, while seeming to ignore Nami's question. " In this case, I would settle for this ship! It will serve as my pantry for a few days! I learned to love the wood of ships. "

" Euh ... I don't understand where he is coming from. " Johnny confessed.

" I think he wants to keep the boat to eat it. " Yosaku suggested.

" WHAT? " Frightened Usopp. " No, not the ship! Everything except that! Raynare, give their your money. "

" Shut-up, asshole. "

Seeming to ignore their little quarrel, the obese suddenly bit the Merry and his mouth grew to swallow a large piece of wood.

'' But ... what the hell is he doing? " Usopp frightened.

" Hey, asshole! Stop it, now. " Gin ordered him. " If you want to eat a boat, go eat yours. "

" Shut up ! " A guard ordered him by giving him a hit. " Can't you see that Wapol-sama is having a meal? "

" Stop. " Luffy suddenly roared, knocking out the two guards who threatened him with guns.

" Pay attention ! There is one who rebels! Fire! "

Seeing them shoot Luffy, a cruel smile spread across Zoro's face.

" It left for a little fight. "

" You are super badly fallen. " Roared Raynare, spreading his wings. " I am in a very bad mood. "

" If any of you further deteriorate Lucy-san's condition, I promise to kick her face into disfigurement. " Sanji announced.

" A sea battle? " Bruno wondered. " This is a first for me. "

" Hey, guys. " Cried Nami. " Okay to fight but on condition that you don't do any damage to the boat. "

'' Because you think we can fight without doing any damage, you? " Gin roared, having already grabbed the guard that had hit him.

" Hum? " Wapol wondered, looking at them. " What are they up to? "

" Wapol-sama! " Suddenly called her Chess, next to a man with an afro hairstyle. " Do you want us to take care of his guys? "

Continuing to stare at the pirates, Wapol suddenly ordered.

" Chess! Kuromarimo! Go get me my brother ! He who complained of being bored! This is enough to amuse him. "

'' Better to forget this idea, Wapol-sama. " Kuromarimo advised him. " Your brother has just fallen asleep and you know what he is like when you wake him up. "

" Tsss! " Said the obese. " It's really a kaba ! Too bad, guys kill me these guys. "

However, his men barely had time to hear this order that several of them were thrown before falling violently at his feet.

" That … ? "

" It seems to have told you that we were in a hurry. " Gin remarked, with his tonfas covered in blood.

" You have the choice. " Zoro assured, sabers pointed at the men. " Either get out of your way as quickly as possible, or we'll kill you. "

" Band of insolents! " Roared Wapol. " Do you at least know who I am? "

" I don't care who you are. " Luffy retorted, walking towards him while banging his fists. " If you don't get off my ship now, I'll get you off. "

" Cursed microbe. " Wapol roared, leaping towards him, his mouth wide open.

" That ? " Luffy wondered, seeing the huge mouth close on him.

" Luffy! Get out! " Usopp ordered him.

Too late. Closing his jaws, Wapol trapped Luffy in his mouth and began to chew him.

" That … ? " Menma horrified, wanting to throw up. " Are they eating people? "

" What is happening ? " Wanted to know Vivi, then arriving to see the fight scene.

" Take shelter, Princess Wednesday. " Neni advised him. " There is a cannibal on the boat! "

" A cannibal? " Vivi wondered, looking at Wapol.

" It's not easy to chew, this kid. " Wapol remarked.

At that moment, her cheeks swelled as her mouth grew larger.

" That … ? "

Suddenly opening his jaws, he let Luffy out, while the pirate had inflated like a balloon.

" GUM GUM BALLOON. "

" What ? " Wapol wondered, before Luffy grabbed his hair, before throwing his fist back.

" GUM GUM PISTOL. "

Hit in the face, Wapol found himself in the air and disappeared into the sky. Seeing him do it, his crew looked horrified.

" Oh no ! He just made Wapol-sama fly. " Cried Chess.

" What are we going to do ? " Wanted to know Kuromarimo. " Wapol-sama cannot swim. "

" Everyone, get back on the boat. " Chess ordered, to the men still on Vogue Merry. " We're leaving, quickly. "

Seeing them then leave, seconds later, Usopp couldn't help but ask.

" Who was this monster? "

" A jester. " Raynare simply stated, not returning to see Lucy.

" Tsss. " Said Nami, looking at the damage he had just done. " Zoro, go back to your post ! The others, find me some boards and hurry up and fix this for me. "

Seeing the boys bustle about, Nami lingered a bit on Vivi, who seemed thoughtful.

" A problem, Vivi? "

" No nothing ! It's just… I feel like I've seen this Wapol before, somewhere. "

* * *

" Cursed Mugiwara! " Roared Mr 3, with a pair of binoculars. " If I ever get my hands on him, he will bitterly regret his gesture. "

" Here then ? " Said Mr 5, sat at the back of the boat on which they were sailing. " If memory serves, you called me an idiot when I said something like that in Little Garden. "

" If you want my opinion, you have nothing more than us. " Miss Valentine sneered.

" Shut up. " Roared Mr 3. " And stay focused, they can't be far. "

Looking at his log-pose, he asserted.

" After Little-Garden, the next island will be the kingdom of Drum! If we want to intercept Mugiwara, it will be there! And this time around, I don't want failure, get it? "

" You were the one who underestimated our adversaries the second time around. " Retorted Mr 5 and Miss Valentine.

" One more word and I'll throw you in the water. "

" Mr 3! " Suddenly called Miss Goldenweek, while looking at the sky. " I think I see a cannonball rushing at us. "

" Hein ? " The trio wondered, looking up.

Indeed, what looked like a huge cannonball was falling from the sky, while uttering a cry of horror. Finally, falling about ten meters from the boat, the shell raised a gigantic mass of water, while creating huge waves. Finding itself shaken, the boat moved away from the point of impact while its occupants had to cling to everything they could not to fall into the water.

" What is that again? " Wanted to know Mr 5.

Curious, Mr 3 made the boat move forward until it found itself not far from the point of impact. Suddenly piercing the surface of the water, a figure began to perform disorganized movements as it was sinking.

" To me ! I don't know how to swim. "

" Huh ? " Miss Valentine wondered, seeing Wapol. " A man ? "

" What are we doing ? " Wanted to know Miss Goldenweek.

" Tsss! Let him go. " Then advised Mr 5.

Nevertheless, seeming to stare at the man in astonishment Mr 3 could not help but be surprised, seeming to recognize the man.

" **This guy … ! I****t's …?** "

* * *

Waking up with a start, Lucy straightened up a bit as she felt her body boiling so hot it was.

" I ... water! "

Wanting to find something to drink, Lucy was surprised to see Raynare's head lying on her bed, while the latter slept.

" That … ? " Lucy wondered, before seeing Vivi asleep on a chair.

Lying on the ground, most of the men slept in the room, as did Nami and Menma.

" What ... What are they all doing here? "

" They are there to ensure your good health, Lucy. "

Appearing in front of her, Virgo simply stared at the blonde.

" Virgo… you…? "

Feeling her throat tug, Lucy put her hand on it as she implored her.

" Water ... I beg you. "

Nonetheless, Virgo seemed to be deaf to her request, as she remained still.

" Virgo… please! "

Finally, the maid disappeared. Not knowing if she would reappear or not, Lucy jumped a bit, seeing her again, with a glass of water in her hand.

" Will you be satisfied with this? "

In response, Lucy drank the water in one go, before falling back on her pillow. Trying to catch her breath, she moved her blanket a little, so that Rynare moaned a little, while moving her head. Seeing her like that, Lucy couldn't help but smile a little, while noticing.

" I would never have believed Raynare so protective. "

" It is only with you that it is. " Virgo retorted, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

" Hum? " Lucy said.

Looking at Virgo then, she was surprised to see her staring at her angrily.

" Virgo? "

" Why ? " Wanted to know the servant. " Why does Raynare-sama love you more than me? Why is it you she wants to protect and who she wants to be with? "

Surprised by his words, Lucy let her speak without saying anything before finally seeing her leave.

Wanting to stop him, Lucy saw her eyesight grow blurry, as she finally closed her eyes, only to fall asleep again.

Opening his eyes at that moment, Raynare sat up straight after hearing the conversation.

* * *

" So it's because of me if Virgo is cold with Lucy? She is in love with me and sees Lucy as a rival. "

Finding herself alone in the kitchen, Raynare tried to put her ideas in place, without really succeeding. Lucy was in pain right now, and no one could bet allowing her to find a doctor. The sorceress therefore did not need other worries to fall on her.

" Arrggh! What should I do ? "

'' What if you told me who you really were? "

" Huh? " The fallen angel wondered, seeing Zoro enter the kitchen.

A bottle of sake in hand, Zoro grabbed a chair, before sitting down across from Raynare.

" I'm listening to you ! Who are you ? "

Looking at him Raynare finally sighed before finally sitting down on the kitchen sink.

" Raynare, fallen angel of Gregory's clan. "

" Gregory? "

" This is the most powerful group in my world that brings together the fallen angels! I was one of them. "

" What was your job? "

" I was just an informant! I was ranked at the bottom of the hierarchy scale! Fallen angels who have only four are the weakest. "

" How did you end up here? "

" During a mission, I encountered a man! His name was Issei! And I admit to having underestimated it. "

Walking towards a window in the kitchen, she managed to see a little of her reflection.

" As everyone knows, I am sadistic, selfish and arrogant! And I'm not even trying to hide it! However, this is what failed me during my fight against Issei! I had tortured him so mentally that he let his rage guide him to kill me. "

" Mentally tortured? " Zoro wondered.

" I am responsible for the death of one of her friends. "

" So, before you arrived here, you had fun killing people. "

" Mainly the targets that Gregory ordered me to kill. "

" Are you still loyal to your camp? "

" To tell the truth, I never really was. " Confessed Raynare. " I only liked Azazel-sama, the chef of Gregory! The other fallen angels had always used to laugh at my lack of strength! If I had become stronger, I admit that I would have tried to kill them. "

" No loyalty for your clan. " Zoro understood, while drinking his sake.

There was then only a long silence, while Zoro took his time to empty his bottle. Then, suddenly, he hit the table with his bottle, before asking.

" And we ? "

" Hum? "

" Do you plan to kill us once you become "the most powerful woman in the world"? "

Throwing him a glance, Raynare preferred to look outside, before confessing.

" I hate humans! However, with you, it's different! No one here is criticizing my powers or rejecting me because my wings are black! And even though you and I argue a lot, I can't say I hate it! It was not in my old life that I could behave like now, without fear of reprisals. "

" How did you end up here? "

" When I was at the gates of the beyond, a person came to me and gave me a second life, in exchange for a service! I must reach Raftel and find him the dragon pearl, in less than six months. "

" What would happen if you did not find the One Piece, within this time limit? "

" I was dying. "

New silence.

" What was your connection with Lucy before arriving in this world? "

" No ! I met him at the same time as Luffy and we both joined his crew just before he recruited you. "

'' In that case, why do you want to protect her so much that you are ready to put the whole world on your back? "

" Lucy is my friend. " Raynare simply answered him, looking him in the eye.

" And isn't Luffy your friend? "

" Why this question ? "

" Luffy will never let any of his friends die, whether it's me, you, Lucy or everyone else! However, the title of captain does not only allow him to say where the boat should go! No, the captain's shot forces him to make tough choices! Earlier, knowing or not whether we should change our course was one! Luffy wants to save Lucy! But he also promised Vivi and Igaram to save Alabasta! If Lucy dies or Alabasta disappears, Luffy would never forgive himself. "

" Why ? " Wanted to know Raynare. " We know and love Lucy! Why do we want to save people whose identity we do not know? It does not mean anything. "

" That's it to be a human. " Zoro simply replied, standing up. "

Nevertheless, wanting to warn Raynare, he cried out.

" Luffy is our captain! For this time, I want to be silent! However, please know that if you ever try to attack us again, I will make sure you quit this crew. "

With these words, he left.

* * *

Looking into the distance, Gin was at the top of the mast as he shook with cold.

" Ugly navigator, how dare she give me the role of the watchman with such coldness? After Lucy, I'm sure to be the next patient. "

" A little bit of wine ? "

Startled Gin almost fell off the mast, while Bruno was the one who had just appeared.

"Moron, you scared me! "

" It was not my attention. " The man swore, with a bottle of wine in his hand! Here, drink some wine, it will warm you up!

" Where did you find this ? "

" In the kitchens! I used my powers to steal her. "

" If Sanji knows, he will kill you. "

" He doesn't need to know it. " Bruno just noticed.

Smiling, listening to him, Gin ends up opening the bottle, before drinking a large part of it. Then wiping his mouth, he went back to staring at the ocean, before asking.

" Have you made a decision? "

" Hum? What do you mean ? "

'' What will you do after we beat Crocodile? "

" I have already said it. " Bruno declared. " I would not become a pirate! What I want is to live alone in an isolated place. "

" If this is really the case, tell yourself that you are doing everything wrong. "

" Hum? "

" As soon as you've negotiated to come with us, only to help Vivi, tell yourself that Luffy has won the game! From now on, he will do everything to keep you with us. "

" I don't intend to stay. " Bruno replied, curtly.

" You don't know Luffy. " Gin retorted, taking another sip of wine. " He has that power! The power to befriend anyone and make them their ally! Take a look at Menma! She is just a child who gradually discovers the dangers of the Grand Line! And yet, she wants to come with us! Why ? Because she wants to follow Luffy. "

There was a moment of silence. Then, Gin asked.

" If this was ever your first life, sincerely, wouldn't you want to come with us? "

At that moment Bruno started to descend from the mast, declaring.

" Sincerely ... maybe! However, this is not my first life! And that is the problem. "

* * *

" Brrr! It's cold ! " Usopp remarked, as he came to the bridge with some planks. " However, that won't stop me from fixing the Merry. "

At that moment he heard a hammer blow, followed by a moan of pain.

" Hum? " Usopp wondered, seeing Menma driving a nail into a board, but who seemed to have struck herself with a hammer. " Menma? What are you doing ? "

" Usopp? " The child wondered, while putting his finger in his mouth. " I'm fixing the boat. "

" You repair it? "

Looking at the child's 'repairs' then, Usopp couldn't help but feel a drop of sweat form on the back of his head. In fact, it felt like the planks Menma had nailed looked like a Mikado start to a game. They were nailed in all directions.

" So ? " Wanted to know Menma, impatient to be complimented on her work.

" Menma ... from now on, I'll teach you the difference between nailing a board and repairing a boat. "

" Why ? " Menma asked him. " It is repaired. "

" Menma. " Nami called her. " So let Usopp do it! Repairing a boat is not for a child! Come on into the kitchen! Sanji just finished making breakfast. "

However, the child suddenly crouched in a corner, and began to sulk. She was frustrated that everyone would betray her like this when she wanted to show her usefulness to everyone.

" Atchoum. " Johnny sneezed, appearing. " Damn weather, it has been snowing for several days. "

" When will the sun finally warm us up? " Wanted to know Yosaku.

" It could be because of the fact that we are near an island. " Vivi explained to them.

" An island ? " Usopp repeated, as he began to improve Menma's work.

" Hey, Gin-san! " Called her Vivi. " Keep an eye on the horizon, we will surely see an island shortly. "

" I'm frozen. " Cried the man suddenly, from the top of the mast. " Send me a hot water bottle, damn it. "

Coming out with the object in question, Sanji kicked it that knocked it off the mast. Immediately, Gin roared.

" I received it in the face. "

Then, a few seconds later, getting up with the hot water bottle in his hands, he began to look into the distance.

" There is still nothing. "

" How can you be sure that we are close to an island? " Wanted to know Nami.

" Little uncultivated. " Neni suddenly laughed. " In meteorological terms, there are 4 types of islands on the Grand Line: the Estival islands, the spring islands, the autumn islands and the summer islands! And each of these types of islands is punctuated by four seasons! In other words: by sailing on the Grand Line, you will have to go from the summer of the summer islands to the winter of the winter islands! Therefore, you will have to endure 16 different types of climates. "

" In… Incredible! Said Nami. " Grand Line has not finished surprising me! And with all these islands with different climates close together, it's no wonder the sea can't have a stable climate. "

Drinking a cup of coffee, Neni looked at the sky, then the ocean, while declaring.

" And if the climate is stable, instead of being agitated, it is because we are close to an island. "

" Hey, I see an island. " Gin suddenly shouted.

" Hum? For real ? " Nami asked her.

" Of course, idiot! Why would I be kidding? "

Finding himself not far from Nami's mandarin trees, Bruno scanned the horizon and was the next to see the outlines of an island.

"So what Vivi and Neni just said is true!" Understood the man. "

At once, taking out a notebook, he hastened to write several notes.

"Grand Line is a breathtaking and dangerous place! The slightest information not taken seriously can cost the life of an entire crew! And that is surely why taming this ocean could make anyone proud! After all, only a god could have this power… or the Pirate King! "

" Finally. " Luffy rejoices, leaving the women's room to be able to see the island! We will be able to find a doctor. "

" Yeah. " Zoro approved, skeptically. " Unless this island is deserted. "

" Stops with a pessimist. " Nami roared, hitting the back of his head.

" It looks like there are lots of big chimneys on this island. " Menma remarked.

Seeing the big mountains on the island, which Memna mistook for chimneys, Usopp retorted.

" These are just strange mountains! But given their shapes, I hope we don't need to climb them. "

" This may be the case! Neni retorted! To escape the pirates, many villagers build their villages on places that are very hard to access in order to be safe! With such mountains, living there at the top might be a good solution for them!

" How do I get Lucy upstairs, then? " Wanted to know Johnny.

" We have Raynare. " Sanji reminded him. " She will be able to fly to the top. "

" White. " Luffy suddenly cried, seeing that the island was covered in snow. " A snowy island. "

" As Vivi predicted. " Gin found. " Well, I think we have to go get some coats. "

Hearing her remark, Bruno turned to Luffy and questioned him.

" Luffy-san, aren't you cold without a coat? "

" Uh ? " Luffy said, looking at him in surprise.

Then, finally, he began to shiver.

" It's cold ! "

" Dumbass ! Only now do you realize it? "

" That everyone is preparing to disembark. " Nami then shouted. " Sanji, go ask Raynare to cover Lucy and bring her here! Then we'll have to find a doctor ASAP! And as soon as Lucy is well, we'll be off. "

Finally, the Merry managed to rush into a stream allowing him to venture into the island. However, the pirates strained their ears not a single sound could be heard.

" It is quiet. " Zoro remarked. " Much too calm! "

" I don't see anything alive here. " Usopp remarked, while wearing his special glasses. " On the one hand, it reassures me not to meet a yeti. "

" All this snow is happiness. " Luffy announced. " Hey, Menma, don't you feel like exploring the island, do you? "

Beside him, the child gazed longingly at the snow. However, she remained with a serious look. Like the rest of the crew, she knew now was not the time for fun. She therefore wanted to show mature behavior and not childish.

"**I mustn't be an embarrassment to them! This island… this may be my last chance to show them that I can be of service."** "

Seeing a small cascade of water in front of them, blocking their access, Nami ordered the Merry to stop.

" We are going to anchor the boat here! And while some of us will stay here to watch over the boat, the others will go to the island! "

However, no sooner had she finished speaking than she widened her eyes, hearing many footsteps as armed weapons began to surround the boat.

" What … ? "

" You will not go further, pirates. " Affirmed a voice. " If you don't want to die, leave this island, immediately. "

" Here then. " Said Gin, looking around. " It vaguely reminds me of our welcome to Whiskey Peak. "

" Sorry ? " Neni wondered. " I remind you that we welcomed you with open arms. "

" To steal us. "

" At least we know that the island is not deserted. " Bruno remarked. " What do we do now? "

" How can you stay so calm? " Yosaku and Johnny roared as they raised their arms in the air.

Finally, an imposing man took a step towards the boat. Eventually grabbing a weird shovel-shaped ax, he pointed it at the boat, still giving orders.

" Pirates… turn around without fussing. "

" Wait. " Cried Nami. " We don't mean any harm to you. "

" It is true. " Luffy asserted. " We just want to find a doctor. "

" We have a patient on board. " Vivi adds.

Nonetheless, a man pointed his rifle at the trio while roaring.

'' Do you really think we're going to believe this? "

" It's our island! And we won't let a pirate crew disembark there. "

" Now weigh anchor and get out of here. "

" Oh ? " Said Sanji. " Why so much hatred? We don't mean any harm to you. "

" Shut up. " Roared a villager, pulling between his feet.

" They fired. " Panicked Usopp.

For his part, hardening his gaze, Sanji roared.

" If you want to fight, you will be served. "

" No, stop Sanji. " Vivi ordered him, positioning herself in front of him to encourage him to calm down.

However, a second shot could be heard, before Vivi's eyes widened, as she collapsed onto the deck.

" VIVI! " Her friends shouted, seeing her fall.

" Princess Wednesday! " Neni horrified, before turning to the shooter. " Motherfucker ! "

Seeing him grab his metal bats, the other men quickly aimed at him, ready to shoot him at any moment.

" Not a gesture. "

" I am going to kill you. " Luffy roared.

" Stop! "

Immediately, everyone froze, seeing Vivi's body move. Grimacing a few steps, she put a hand on his arm, where a tear on his coat could be seen.

" This ... You don't need to get upset! The bullet only grazed my arm! "

Then, looking in the direction of the shooters, she finally knelt in front of them, before begging them.

" I beg you ! We promise not to put a foot down! Can you call a doctor, please? Our friend is seriously ill! Help her, I beg you. "

" Vivi? " Luffy wondered.

" You are not a good captain, Luffy. " Then scolded Vivi. " Violence does not always solve everything! If you fight them, do you really think a doctor will want to cure Lucy-san? "

Coming out of the women's room at that moment, while carrying Lucy on her back, Raynare seemed surprised to see a crowd of men surrounding the boat.

" That … ? what is happening ? "

" Sorry. " Luffy suddenly apologized, before kneeling down next to Vivi. " I was wrong to get angry! Please call a doctor ! Save our friend. "

Looking at them, then staring at Lucy, who was on Raynare's back, the man who seemed to be the leader of the group finally nodded.

" I will take you to our village. "

'' But… Dalton? "

" Don't worry ! They won't do anything while their friend is sick! Just keep an eye on them. "

" Understood ? "

Smiling, Vivi rejoices.

" Thank you so much. "

" Hey, hurry. " Ordered a man. " Let those who come with us come down immediately. "

" Ok, let's follow them. " Nami asserted. " Gin, Zoro, Bruno, Neni and Menma… you stay here! The others, with me. "

" You too ! It is better that you stay Carue. " Vivi affirmed. " Your feathers will not be enough to protect you. "

" QUA ! " Said the duck.

But as Luffy and the others left the ship, Nami was surprised to see Menma leaving the ship.

" Menma, I told you to… "

" I would be wise. " She swore, joining her hands. " Please ! Let me come! "

Heaving a weary sigh, Nami finally said.

" Ok, but don't go away. "

" Understood ! "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Avant Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc :?**

**Lobby d'Arc Enies: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby:?**

**Arc Thriller Bark: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc :?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Arc Dressrosa:? /?**

**Arc Wano Kuni: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc :?**

**Arc Battle Teach:?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million-(Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Gold D. Roger : Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Personne: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (détective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Sakura (Zombieland Saga); Neni (Mr 9)**


	58. an island without a doctor ?

" My God ! " Raynare said, letting his wings cover his body. " It's so cold that I feel like my blood is freezing! With this time, your island must have many doctors to fight against colds and frostbite. "

" In fact, this island has only one person able to take care of your friend. " Dalton retorted.

" Seriously? " Johnny wondered. " Does this island only have one doctor? "

" In fact, she's a witch. "

" What? " Raynare wondered, stopping. " Are you kidding us? You want Lucy's health ... to be entrusted to a witch? "

" Raynare, we have no choice. " Nami retorted. " If this person is competent, then she alone can help Lucy! However, I can only admit that this is quite strange. "

" Indeed. " Sanji nodded, while he carried Lucy. " What country has only one 'doctor' among its inhabitants? Besides, what is the name of this island? "

" This island has no name. " Dalton retorted.

" Uh ? A country without a name? " Vivi repeated.

" Sure, you are playing a joke on us. " Usopp remarked.

Suddenly the man cried out in fear, seeing a huge figure in front of the group. A huge bipedal bear.

" A BEAR ! Play dead! "

Seeing him do it, while continuing to walk, Dalton explained.

" It's a hiker bear! It is not dangerous! However, don't forget to greet him, otherwise he might take it badly. "

Then seeing the animal leave, Raynare stared at Usopp while affirming.

" You're pitiful. "

" I want to die. " The man confessed, while getting up.

" Mr. " Menma cried, approaching Dalton. " You say there is a witch here? Does that mean she has a magic wand and she flies on a broom? "

" Not really. " Retorted the man. " In fact, it is rather that she looks like a witch. "

" Hum? "

* * *

" Perfect. " Zoro suddenly cried, looking at his scars on his feet. " My wounds have healed. "

" Great. " Gin said as he tried to repair the damaged part of the boat in his turn. " However, given the way you fight, you will have another big injury in no time. "

" To avoid this, I have to resume intensive training. "

" Isn't lifting huge dumbbells enough? " Bruno asked him.

" Of course not. " Zoro retorted. " To become a good swordsman, you also need to have strong legs. "

Suddenly, getting shirtless, he said.

" It's the moment to free my mind with a swim in the ice water. "

" WHAT? " Cried Neni, while he was wrapped in a blanket. " No, but are you nuts? "

" QUA. " Carue adds, while also being under a blanket.

" But no. " Zoro assured. " It's good for the mind. "

" I warn you that if you catch the flu don't count on us to take you to the doctor. "

Ignoring his words, Zoro then jumped into the water.

" He's nuts. "

" Instead of criticizing him! Come give me a hand. " Cried Gin. " Menma is very nice, nevertheless, she created a hell of a mess by trying to repair the ship. "

Approaching to offer his help, Bruno suddenly stopped, before looking away. Seeing him stand still, Gin questioned him.

" A problem ? "

" I think I see something in the distance. " The man told him while seeing a big figure advancing towards the island.

" Hum? "

* * *

" This is our village. " Dalton announced, when the group arrived in front of some houses. " Bighorn! "

Seeing bipedal bears and bighorn sheep with huge horns, Luffy looked over the moon.

" There are lots of weird animals roaming around here. " Luffy remarked.

" Phew! No yeti. " Usopp rejoices.

" Get away. " Sanji ordered them, passing between them! Lucy-chan. " We have joined civilization! You will soon be healed. "

'' If we have no choice, can you tell us where we can find your witch? " Raynare asked.

" I would tell you. " Dalton assured him, before turning to the rest of his men. " Good everyone! Thanks for your help ! You can go back to your activities. "

'' Will this really be okay, Dalton-san! They are even pirates. "

" Yes ! I don't think they mean harm to us! You don't have to worry about me! Trust my intuition. "

'' Okay, if the Dalton-san says so… "

" Yeah! All right, Dalton-san, we'll leave you in that case. "

Seeing them leave, Vivi looked surprised.

" These people are not part of the armed forces of your country? "

" No, I am the only one to be part of it! The rest of these people are just civilians. "

Then, going away, he cried.

" Come home ! A chimney fire will warm up your friend. "

" Okay. " Sanji cried, following him immediately. " Lucy's face is getting redder and redder. "

However, before arriving home, Dalton suddenly had a man called out to stop him.

" Dalton-san! I look forward to the elections in two days! From what I have heard, everyone is planning to vote for you. "

" I refuse to become the ruler of this island! Retorted Dalton! My past prevents me. "

Then, not wanting to continue this discussion, he hastened to go to his house, and signal to the pirates to follow him.

* * *

" Put your friend on the bed while I heat the room. "

And as Vivi and Sanji bustled about making Lucy comfortable, Nami peered out one of the windows before finally noticing.

" It's strange that ordinary civilians play the role of the police on this island! Why are you the only guard? "

Stopping then, Dalton pretended not to have heard anything.

" My name is Dalton! " He introduced himself. " I beg you to forgive us for this welcome! Let's just say we're not very excited about welcoming pirates to this island. "

" You were attacked? " Wanted to know Yosaku.

" Among others. " Said Dalton, sitting down on a chair. " Let's say that our island has a rather painful past! We have just entered a period of peace! So you understand that we don't want to let pirates take over our island. "

" If this island does not have any Navy base, I understand that defending yourself against pirates alone must be complicated. " Vivi agreed.

Staring at her then, Dalton wanted to know.

'' I may be wrong, but ... we've met before, haven't we? "

" What? " Vivi wondered.

" Strangely, your face looks familiar to me. "

" Uh, ... is that ... "

" There is more important. " Raynare cried suddenly, putting himself in front of Vivi. " Dalton, thank you for your hospitality! However, Lucy must see your 'witch' at all costs! I don't really like it but if this is our only way to cure it, let us know where we can find it! Does she live in this village? "

'' Is your friend's condition that bad? "

" Of course. " Nami asserted. " The last time I took his temperature, his fever was 42 degrees. "

" How many ? " The man wondered. " It's impossible ! With such a fever, she should be… "

" She must see a doctor right away. " Raynare insisted.

" Unfortunately, it will be complicated. " Dalton confessed.

" What? Does she hate pirates? " Wanted to know Johnny.

" No that's not it . "

" Are these fees expensive? " Raynare asked him. " We don't care about that! I have gold! Lots of gold! I could pay her! Even give her triple if she wanted. "

" It's not a question of money either. " Retorted Dalton. " The problem is that this witch lives in isolation! She refuses to live with us. "

" Where does she live then? " Wanted to know Usopp. " In a haunted house? "

" Up there. " Dalton learned while pointing to a castle, high on a huge mountain.

" Up there? " The pirates wondered. " Is this a joke? "

" These mountains are the rocky peaks of Drum. " Dalton explained to them. " The castle at the top there was the home of our former king. "

" Former king? " Nami wondered. " But how did this witch manage to make it her own? Who is this woman ? And how is it that she is the only doctor on this island? "

" This woman is called Dr Kureha! And let's say that she took advantage of the king's abandoning his castle to live there. "

" What a crazy idea. " Sanji growled. " What doctor would live so far from his patients? "

" How does she manage to treat someone who is sick? " Wanted to know Menma.

" We have to wait for her to come down from the mountain. " Dalton explained to him. " She goes down two or three times a month. "

" It's a joke ? " Raynare got angry. " You think we can wait for Madame to come down from her mountain! Lucy is suffering martyrdom, we cannot wait! Damn, but is this woman really a doctor? "

" His medical skills are excellent. " Dalton affirmed. " Nevertheless, she is a very strange old woman! To tell the truth, according to the rumors, she is 140 years old. "

" 140 years? " Johnny repeated.

" Impossible ! " Yosaku cried. " Usually someone her age needs a doctor to take care of her. "

" Whether she is old or young does not change our problem. " Sanji asserted, staring at the mountains in front of him. " You say she comes down the mountain on her own? How does she do it? Can't I see anything that looks like a staircase or something? "

" That's where his nickname '' witch '' comes from! During the nights of full moons, people say they saw him come down from the mountain, with the help of a flying sled, pulled by a strange creature resembling a reindeer. "

" A flying sleigh? " Raynare wondered. " Wait, is this Santa's wife or what? "

" A strange creature? " Frightened Usopp. " I was sure of it ! There is an abominable snowman here. "

" That doesn't explain why she wants to stay so far from her patients. " Nami remarked.

" It's obvious. " Yosaku remarked. " Who knows what experiences she can have in her castle? Potions, poisons, mutants maybe…! She hides all her secrets from everyone. "

" Perhaps … " Said Dalton simply. " In the meantime, we have to wait for the day when she decides to go down the mountain. "

" We don't have time to wait. " Sanji retorted.

" Find a way to bring this doctor. " Roared Raynare. " It doesn't matter which. "

" Where is the problem ? " Luffy wondered then.

" Huh ? " His friends were surprised, turning to their captain who had remained silent.

" The doctor is at the top of the mountain? Alright, in that case we'll go up there. "

" What? "

" Yes. " Sanji and I will only have to wear it at the foot of the mountain. " Then Raynare will take her to the top, while we climb the mountain. "

" Don't say nonsense, idiot. " Cried Nami. " How long do you think it will take to get up there? Hours ! Lucy is in too bad a condition to go outside in this weather! She will freeze to death before she even reaches the castle. "

" Nami is right, Luffy. " Approved Usopp. " Considering her health, I doubt that Lucy can have enough strength to endure this trip. "

" But we have no choice. " Cried Luffy. " If the witch doesn't come for a week, do you really think Lucy will survive? We have to get up there before it's too late. "

" Luffy-aniki, you are telling the truth but… " Johnny began.

" Think about the risks Sister-Lucy is going to run. " Termina Yosaku.

" No, it's the best idea. " Sanji retorted. " Luffy is right on one point! We can't wait! Lucy-chan's condition is only getting worse! If her temperature rises further, she will die! I refuse to let Lucy-chan suffer any more. "

Uncertain, when it comes to her, Raynare ends up staring at the patient. Then, finally, walking towards her, she lifted her head slightly, calling out to her.

" Lucy! Wake up ! "

" Hum? " Said the patient, opening her eyes slightly.

" I don't know if you understand what's going on. Nevertheless, you have to go see a doctor! You have two solutions! Either we wait I don't know how long for him to come here! Either we will see him directly, but the trip to get to him could be very dangerous for you! What do you want to choose? "

Seeing Lucy remain silent, Nami retorted.

" She is not in a state to decide, Raynare! Lucy is… "

" I have to get well. "

Turning then to Lucy, everyone saw her forcing a smile, while affirming.

" I want to heal as quickly as possible, to save Vivi's country. "

" Lucy-san, you must be thinking about yourself. " Vivi retorted. " Whether it's my country or you, I don't want to lose you and… "

" I'll be fine. " Lucy assured. " Because I have you as friends! I'm counting on you to save me. "

" This does not solve our problem with the weather conditions outside. " Usopp retorted. " Lucy's temperature is 5 degrees above average! Who knows what would happen if she stayed outside for an hour when the temperature was below zero degrees? "

" To do that, count on me. "

Startled, Usopp turning to see Loke right behind him.

" I will help you. " Announced the spirit.

" Lion ? " Luffy wondered.

" What are you doing here ? " Sanji growled. " Won't appearing like this exhaust Lucy more? "

" No ! I use my own magic! Mugiwara, I want to help, to save Lucy. "

" Your help ? "

Rummaging through his clothes, Loke then took out a small vial which he gave to Nami.

" Here is a drug from the spirit world! It will slow down Lucy's metabolism and make her go into torpor for a few hours. "

" In torpor? " Luffy repeated, with a question mark above his head.

" She will be in a deep sleep. " Loke explained to him. " Like bears in winter! Since it will be slower, Lucy's metabolism will require less energy and, therefore, will be able to survive the cold better. "

Then, looking outside, he asserted.

" We don't know what we're going to meet outside! Nevertheless, you have in front of you someone who will be able to face dangers without fear of dying! I am the perfect diversion for you to escape! Mugiwara! I am coming with you . "

* * *

" Oh ? So is that a warm welcome to this world? " Wanted to know Bruno.

" These guys never give up. " Gin remarked.

" Mom ! " Neni sobbed.

Ahead, pointing their rifles at Vogue Merry, dozens of soldiers aimed at them all while standing on the Wapol Bliking. Other smaller ships also appeared and began to surround the pirate ship. In an instant, an entire squadron of boats was facing the trio.

" Guys. " Gin called them, while sighing. " We're busy here! Could you come at a more convenient time? Like, ever? "

" Pull. " A man ordered.

" **ZIPPER-MAN**! "

Suddenly appearing, the blue puppet positioned himself in front of Bruno, before moving at full speed towards the large ship of Wapol. Knocking the hull several times, he managed to cut the front of the boat into several pieces by creating and opening zippers.

" What ? " The soldiers on the boat wondered.

The bow of the boat fell into the water, the rest of the boat leaned back and began to sink.

" AHHHHHH! " Cried the soldiers, falling into the water.

" Motherfucker. " Roared another soldier, being on one of the small boats. " You will pay for it. "

Nevertheless, he received a powerful blow from the tonfa, which shattered his jaw. Jumping from boat to boat, the man attacked each soldier and pulverized their bones.

For his part, Zipper-man also attacked the boats and began to sink them, one by one, opening zippers on their hulls, which caused water to engulf their hold.

" Who are these guys? "

" We sink. "

" Jump into the water, quickly. "

Bypassing the vogue Merry, soldiers threw grappling hooks at the back of the pirate ship, before using them to climb.

" To attack. "

However, one of them got hit by a baseball bat, while Neni faced them.

" You will not pass. "

However, arriving in greater numbers, the number of soldiers doubled, and each of them aimed at Neni with his weapon.

" What … ? "

" Pull ! Fire! "

However, passing in front of Neni, Bruno found himself in front of the group of soldiers, before disappearing, to find himself behind their backs. Suddenly widening their eyes, the soldiers let go of their weapons, as zippers appeared on their arms and legs. Being open, they gave the impression that their limbs were half cut.

Falling to the ground, they began to cry out in agony.

" Help ! My arms are cut off. "

" Help me ! I can't get up anymore. "

" Pffft! Amateur! " Said Bruno.

" Glup. " Neni could only do, being happy that Bruno was his comrade.

" Hey, come help me. " Gin roared, starting to find himself surrounded.

Suddenly, the boat he was on exploded, causing Gin to disappear as well as the soldiers around him.

" What … ? " Neni said.

" Mr 9. " Called a voice that the man recognized immediately.

Turning around, he took a step back, recognizing Mr 5, standing on the prow of a boat.

" Mis ... Mr 5 ? "

" Again you ? " Bruno growled.

" **NOSE FANCY CANNON!** "

Pulling an explosive boogie, Mr 5 hoped to sink the boat. Nevertheless, placing himself in his path, Bruno reached out and grabbed the projectile without batting an eyelid.

" What … ? " Wondered Mr 5.

Suddenly exploding, the booger pulverized Bruno's arm, which then crashed further.

" Bruno? " Neni wondered.

" Fool. " Said Mr 5. " What were you hoping for doing this? "

Yet, to his surprise, he saw Bruno get up, as if nothing had happened, despite his half-pulverized arm.

'' Do you still want to fight, despite the state of your arm? "

" My arm ? " Bruno wondered. " But he's doing very well. "

Suddenly, a zipper appeared at the top of the member and Bruno used it to separate his arm from the rest of his body. And once done, another arm appeared.

" What ? " Mr. 5 wondered.

" I borrowed the arm of one of the soldiers I defeated. " Bruno explained to him.

" What? "

Suddenly jumping, he dodged a tonfas shot, while Gin smashed his gun on the pontoon of the boat.

" You? "

" You're a dead man. " Gin asserted, his face burnt.

" What do you think you are facing us? " Wanted to know Mr 5, while joining a boat full of soldiers.

" Impossible. " Neni frightened. " Baroque Works collaborate with these guys? "

" No choice ! We are going to crush these two groups. " Bruno affirmed.

* * *

Seeing the fighting from afar, Wapol gave the order to leave. While a large part of his soldiers had played the role of diversion.

" Tsss! What a ridiculous army. " Growled the man. " Really, many of my men are just incompetent! Could your agent beat these guys? "

" Don't worry. " Affirmed Mr 3, with a confident smile. " Now that he knows the powers of his opponents, I doubt that Mr 5 will lose again to them. "

Looking at the three Baroque Works agents accompanying him, Wapol finally summed up.

" Are we in agreement regarding our agreement? If I help you kill that damn Mugiwara and his whole gang, your organization will ally itself with the Drum Kingdom after you take control of Alabasta. "

" Of course. " Affirmed Mr 3, with a broad smile. " With our future power, and your support, controlling the entire Grand Line will not be impossible for us! Nevertheless, on a hierarchical level, I hope you will not mind the fact that Mr 0 is the supreme leader of this alliance. "

Hearing this, Wapol looked thoughtful. Then, finally, he affirmed.

" No problem ! After all, if Mr 0 got rid of that damn King Cobra, nothing would make me happier. "

However, then turning his head to the side, Wapol smirked, thinking.

"**What a bunch of idiots! ****Indeed, I will let this Mr 0 give the orders for a little while! But as soon as we take control of the whole of the Grand Line, I will kill him for power ! **"

" This Mr 0 looks very interesting to me. " A voice remarked from behind Wapol.

" Musshuru? " The former king wondered.

Staring at the three agents, Wapol's brother smiled meanly, before asking.

" I just hope it lives up to its reputation! The opposite could slightly disappoint me. "

" How dare you ? " Cried Miss Valentine.

Nonetheless, placing his hand in front of her to silence her, Mr 3 asserted.

" If you stick to it, you can have the leisure to get an interview with him! Don't worry about it. "

Looking at the man's face, Musshuru simply shrugged his shoulders. However, compared to Wapol, he wasn't fooled. Knowing his brother, he knew that Wapol was already plotting to assassinate Mr 0. As for Mr 3, he was convinced that the latter was lying to him. He only wanted to use Wapol to kill Mugiwara. Then, when Mr 0 will have taken power, they will no longer see any point in working with Wapol, and will undoubtedly eliminate him.

Still, he kept his suspicions to himself. If Wapol was too dumb to realize this, it wasn't his concern. After all, if Wapol and Mr 0 were to fight for power, Musshuru could, himself, enter into this conflict, and ultimately rise above them.

He had the right, right? He was also the son of a king.

* * *

" Will it really be okay "? Nami wanted to know, seeing her friends getting ready.

" Absolutely. " Sanji assured, while gently placing Lucy on Luffy's body.

" Nothing will happen to him! I swear it on my honor. " Said Loke.

" As soon as we reach the mountain, I will just have to carry Lucy. " Raynare adds.

'' And since Dalton gave us some meat, I'm sure I can carry it there. " Assured Luffy, while biting into a piece of meat. " Thanks again, Ossan! "

" I wish your mission success. " Declared the man. " Nevertheless, if I can give you a piece of advice: the cold will not be your worst enemy! The forests of this island contain very dangerous predators, called lapahns! They are animals that are not afraid to attack humans if they have the bad idea of entering their territory. "

" Understood ! Yosh, let's go. "

However, pulling his cheek to stop him, Nami cried out.

" Luffy, I know very well that talking to you is not useful! Nevertheless, I absolutely want you to understand something! Given her condition, Lucy will not be able to endure a fall! So tell yourself that nothing should touch or hurt her! Understood ? "

" I understood it. " Assured the pirate. " Come on, let's go before Lucy dies. "

" SHUT UP, moron. " Roared his three companions, following him.

Seeing them leave, Usopp whispered.

" I hope nothing will happen to them. "

"With Luffy-aniki? Yosaku wondered! Nothing will happen to them! Isn't that right, Johnny? "

Just staring at his friends, the man asserted.

" I should have gone with them. "

" Uh ? To do what ? "

" With Lucy on his back, Luffy-aniki is unable to fight! If they ever encounter too many enemies, they might need more people. "

Surprised by the man's sudden courage, Nami saw him clench his fist, while looking frustrated. She had noticed a change from Little Garden. Compared to Usopp, Johnny had never wanted to run away. And despite the glaring difference in strength, he stood in front of Mr 5 without once thinking of stepping back.

" If we always stay behind, how can we show others that they can count on us? " Wanted to know the man.

" It's not so bad. " Yosaku retorted. " Either way, no matter what, we can never get past Aniki or Luffy's level! Let them fight against the powerful enemies while we support them. "

" Support them? " Johnny roared. " Are you kidding me or what? Have you forgotten who we're going to fight against in Alabasta? Baroque Works, an organization of more than two thousand! Even if we try to flee, there will come a time when we will have to fight too! And at that point, if Aniki isn't there, what are we going to do, eh? Beg the enemy on their knees to spare us? "

Looking at his sword, he grabbed it, roaring.

" Why am I always so weak, when I am only training? Why am I unable to show others that they can count on me during times like this? "

Hearing it, none of his friends knew what to say. Just sitting on a staircase, Menma couldn't help but understand what he was feeling. She, too, had found herself miserable in Little Garden. If she could, she would want to accompany Luffy and the others on their journey. She wanted to experience more adventures and make more friends.

However, she was a hindrance rather than an aid during the fighting. If Bruno had almost died in Little Garden, it was because of her. Finally, thinking about it, she wondered if it was a good idea to stay on the Merry.

Noting that Johnny's words had created a silence, Dalton ended up heading home, while declaring.

" Let's go back home! I'll prepare a hot drink for you to warm you up. "

However, as he made his way home, he found that no one was following him.

" A problem ? "

" We prefer to wait outside. " Vivi told him.

" We will be so worried about Lucy that we will be unable to eat or drink anything. " Usopp said, despite the fact that he was shaking with cold.

" We will wait for their return here. " Finished Nami.

Startled, Dalton saw the rest of the gang emulate them, while neither of them wanted to return to the warmth. And he didn't understand this strange behavior in people who were known to love looting.

Finally, he asked.

" Are you really pirates? "

" Hum? "

" No nothing. " Lied the man while trying his turn. " It's just that you seem to me a lot more compassionate than the last king of this island. "

" The last king? " Yosaku wondered. " Ah yes, it's true that you told us that the old witch lived in her castle! What happened with him? He is dead ? "

Frowning, Dalton showed deep anger in his eyes. Then he declared.

" Before answering your question, what you will need to learn about Wapol is that he was a tyrant. "

" Wa… Wapol? " The pirates wondered."

" A tyrant? " Menma repeated, tilting her head to the side. " What's this ? "

" Someone who likes to oppress people and make them suffer, just to show that he is the most powerful. " Dalton roared, struggling to control his anger. " In fact, to tell you the truth, the fact that there is no doctor on this island is his fault. "

" What do you mean ? "

" It's simple, apart from a small group of doctors, he decided to expel them all from the island. "

" What for ? " Johnny asked him. "What is the point of risking the lives of his people and his, by expelling the doctors from the island? "

" The small group of doctors who had not been expelled brought together the best doctors from all over the island! Wapol kept them for himself! "

" Oh, the motherfucker. " Yosaku exclaimed, understanding the situation. " So I guess that he then allowed the patients of this country to be able to "hire" one of his doctors, in exchange for a large sum of money. "

" The money didn't really interest him. " Retorted Dalton. " No, what he wanted was to prevent a revolt! All the people had to kneel before him, in order to have a chance to see a doctor! This is how this despicable individual proceeded. "

'' But that didn't stop him from being kicked out of the country, right? " Nami asked her.

" He was not chased. " Dalton muttered. " In fact, some time ago our country was attacked by a group of pirates! They were only five! And yet, they managed to sack the island! Their captain, Blackbeard, seemed to be invincible. "

" Five ? " Frightened Usopp. " It's a joke ? "

" I now understand the hostility towards us. " Vivi observed. " After what just happened, it's okay for you to hate pirates. "

" In fact, I don't know myself whether or not to hate them. " Dalton confessed. " Because, you see, this attack allowed us to get rid of Wapol. "

'' Are they the ones who chased him away? "

" Not at all ! Having heard of their rapid conquest of the country, Wapol did not even seek to fight them! Instead, he simply decided to leave the country on his own, leaving us alone to face the pirates. "

" What? " Yosaku cried.

" What an abject king. " Nami asserted. " How could a man like him have the right to rule a country? "

" Luffy onii-san did well to kick his ass. " Menma assured.

" What? " Cried Dalton, getting up. " You ... Did you meet Wapol? Where ? "

" At sea, and no later than yesterday. " Nami explained to him. " He wanted to attack us. "

" Lucky that I was there to stop him. " Usopp said, pointing a thumbs up. " But now that I think about it, it is true that he spoke about the kingdom of Drum. "

" Without his guards, he didn't seem so scary to me. " Johnny remarked. "It must be said that his powers seemed to be useless against Luffy-Aniki. "

" It makes me think, that I already met this man during one of the meetings of the world kings! And my father didn't seem to like it. "

" World Kings? " Repeated Dalton. " Wait a second, may I know who you are? "

" Uh, I ... whatever! What matters is knowing that Wapol does not deserve to set foot here in any way! How can a king behave like this towards his people? He mistreats him, persecutes him, plays with the lives of citizens… and abandons his country at the first sign of danger? It makes me sick. "

" Vivi! " Nami whispered.

" You are absolutely right. " Dalton approved. " But now what matters is that man's tyranny has ended, and I hope with all my heart it will never resume! Everyone still here is fighting to create a new nation. "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Avant Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc :?**

**Lobby d'Arc Enies: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby:?**

**Arc Thriller Bark: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc :?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Arc Dressrosa:? /?**

**Arc Wano Kuni: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc :?**

**Arc Battle Teach:?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million-(Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol : Musshuru **

**Gold D. Roger : Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Personne: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (détective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Sakura (Zombieland Saga); Neni (Mr 9)**


	59. Lapahns and avalanche

"Mugiwara, I must admit that you make me cold. " Loke said.

" Can you tell me why are you running with bare legs? " Sanji continued.

" Hum? I don't feel the cold. " Luffy asserted.

" Normal! An idiot cannot be cold, it is well known. " Raynare explained.

" Uh ? " Luffy wondered, tilting his head to the side. " Why ? "

" Forget it, moron. "

" More importantly, it is better if one of us stays behind Luffy while the other two stand in front of him! I don't know if we are going to be attacked or not in this forest, but it is essential to establish a formation in order to minimize the chances of Lucy being injured. " Loke cried.

" Shut-up, stupid lion. " Insulted Sanji. " Don't act like you're the leader of the gang! What is needed is to hurry up to this mountain! The faster we go, the lower the risk that Lucy-chan's health will deteriorate. "

" Fool! Training must be established to protect it. "

" No, we must go for it. "

" SHUT UP ! " Roared Raynare. " We do both! Luffy, in the middle! Loke, behind! Me and Sanji, in front! Execution. "

" Yes. "

But as they settled into place, Sanji jumped up to avoid a small rabbit that pretended to bite his leg.

" What is that ? "

" Surely one of the Lapahns Dalton told us about. " Raynare remarked. " For monstrous predators, I thought them bigger. "

" Oh, polar bears. " Luffy cried.

" Hum? "

Stopping at that moment, the quartet faced a whole group of giant rabbits, whose bodies indeed resembled those of a bear.

" That … ? What is this stuff? "

" The Lapahns! And these are adults. "

Then uttering a roar, one of the rabbits finally leapt into the air and pretended to hit Sanji. Dodging in time, the man then attempted to retaliate. However, not used to fighting in the snow, these movements were slower, which allowed the animal to dodge it without problem.

" Damn it snow. "

Suddenly flying away, Raynare was no longer bothered by the handicap and began to aim at the animals.

" Get out of the way! "

However, seeing the spears, the lapahns leapt to the sides, in order to dodge them. Then, running between the trees, they began to surround the small band.

" Grrr! How do these monsters move so freely? " Wanted to know Sanji.

" Their bodies must have an impressive layer of fat that prevents the cold from slowing them down! Understood Loke! And they must also have legs with huge muscles capable of running them through this layer of snow. "

" Someone can explain to me why there are so many? " Wanted to know Raynare.

" Hey, did you notice? " Luffy suddenly cried. " These polar bears have a bunny face. "

" These are rabbits, asshole. "

Then suddenly Sanji, Raynare and Loke moved around Luffy, playing bodyguards.

" That … ? " The pirate wondered.

" Luffy, whatever happens don't attack them. " Sanji forbids him.

" Don't get hit either. " Raynare adds.

" And above all, don't make abrupt gestures. " Finished Loke.

" Why ? "

" Fool, have you forgotten what Nami told you? If you get hit just once, the shock will reverberate back to Lucy. "

" And because of her condition, it could kill her. "

" So, just run away and run straight. "

" We take care of the rest. " Then assured the trio.

It was then that the Lapahns began to run in their direction, while directing their huge paws towards them.

" GO. " Sanji shouted. " **MOUTON SHOT !** "

" **DIVINE TORNADO !** "

" **REGULUS IMPACT !** "

Getting hit the first rabbits were thrown sideways, creating a huge gap.

" Luffy! Now ! "

" Aye, thank you. "

Seeing the captain flee, the other animals began to surround him. However, barely one of them opened his jaws to bite him, when a foot destroyed his side.

" **FLANC SHOOT !** "

Thrown at the feet of his friends, the Lapahn lost consciousness. Despite this, Sanji began to breathe with difficulty.

" Damn it, not only does this snow prevent me from hitting with force but, in addition, it is much more exhausting to move around than on normal ground. "

And to top it off, the animals in front of them were rather unhappy to see their comrades being beaten like this. Growling again, they finally charged a second time.

" They come back. " Luffy cried.

" Run in the woods, we have you covered. "

But barely had Luffy had time to reach the first trees that one of the Lapahns positioned themselves in front of him and swung their paw towards his face. Dodging it, Luffy closed his fist, before screaming.

" **GUM GUM**… "

However, finding himself knocked unconscious, the animal fell to the ground, while Luffy's friends had just knocked him out.

" LUFFY. " Roared his comrades. " What did we tell you, moron? "

" But I … "

" We take care of them! Just run! "

However, a dozen other rabbits appeared around them, blocking their way.

" Shit ! What shall we do now ? "

" These damn rabbits! " Sanji growled, just as the amals roared before they ran.

However, a sandstorm hit one of the animals, throwing it away.

" What … ? "

Being ripped open by an ax, another fell to the ground, while other lapahns were hit by arrows.

" What … ? " Raynare wondered.

" Guys … ? " Loke whispered.

" Need a hand ? " Asked Capricorn.

Standing in front of the quartet, the goat was in the company of Taurus, Sagitarius and Scorpio. Facing the rabbits, the spirits simply moved into a fighting stance, allowing Luffy and the others to leave.

" Go ahead, we are holding them back. "

" My tail and I are going to clean up here. "

" Soldier, we are counting on you to take care of Lucy. "

" Go ahead! There will be no problem, moo. "

" Lucy's spirits? " Luffy wondered.

" How is it that there are so many? " Raynare wondered.

" Lucy is in danger. " Loke asserted. " And all his minds feel it! None of us want to see her die. "

Looking up, he cried out.

'' Guys, I'm counting on you! Fight until we save Lucy! "

" AYE. " Cried the four spirits, before rushing towards the rabbits.

" Let's go. " Sanji ordered.

" Thanks guys. " Cried Luffy. " We will save Lucy, we swear. "

But hardly did he turn around when another rabbit jumped on him.

" What … ? "

Having the claws shattered into pieces, the animal was surprised to feel its hairs falling to the ground, while a man had just cut them with scissors.

" What do you think you are doing, -ebi? " Cancer asked him.

Wanting to attack the spirit, another rabbit was stopped by a wall of pink wool, which engulfed it.

" Sorry. " Apologized Aries.

" Aries? Cancer? "

" Run, Loke -ebi. "

" We… we will fight. " Aries assured.

Glancing behind him, Luffy watched as the Six Spirits began to fight against the entire group of rabbits. No one could know who was going to win. But, in any case, Lucy's spirits were going to give them a big head start.

" They are ready to sacrifice themselves for her. " The captain understood.

" Lucy's life is more important than anything. " Loke assured. " Lucy will always be there to help us! And U.S. too ! It is not a question of being under his orders! If we do, it's because she is our friend! That's who Lucy is, for all of us. "

Hearing it, Raynare looked at Lucy's body, before starting to feel guilty. Was she responsible for the degradation of the friendship between Lucy and Virgo?

* * *

Starting to circle around, Nami couldn't help but worry.

" It's been two hours since we left! We don't even know if they have already been able to reach the castle! Hell, why did this old lady decide to stay up there? "

" It's your crew who is very strange. " Dalton affirmed. " Sail the Grand Line with only ten men and without a doctor? This is madness ! However, that's not the strangest thing about you. "

" Hum? What is that ? "

" Your friendship ! I know few people who would take the risk of climbing a mountain to save their friend! You are truly unique. "

" Dalton-san ! " A woman suddenly cried, walking.

" Yes, who does he have? "

'' You're looking for Dr. Kureha, aren't you? "

" Yes, why ? "

" From what I could hear, people have just seen her come down from the mountain and it is in Cocoaweed, the neighboring village. "

" What? " The pirates wondered.

" Hell, they missed it. " Cried Johnny.

" What are we going to do now? " Yosaku asked. " Impossible to prevent them. "

" No, the person to prevent is the doctor. " Nami asserted. " Only she is able to return to her castle quickly! We must find it! "

Thinking back, she mumbled.

" Nevertheless, if Luffy and the others have already managed to reach the castle, maybe they will have the bad idea to go back down! Alright, in that case it's better to split into two groups! One will go to Cocoaweed to find the doctor, while the other will stay here in case Luffy returns. "

" I will get my sled and I will guide you. " Dalton said, running to a small shed.

" I would go with you. " Usopp suggested.

" Me too. " Vivi decided.

" Very good, prepare yourself in this case. "

Seeing the trio leave, the others then saw them leave the village, using a sled. Despite this, Johnny knocked in the snow, while grumbling.

" What bad luck ! Why does this have to happen to us? "

Seeing the man get angry, Menma approached Nami, before asking her.

" Nami…? Lucy… will she be able to see the doctor ? "

Seeing the crestfallen face of the child, the redhead found herself obliged to smile at him as best she could before ensuring.

" Yes, don't worry ! It is a promise ! "

" You don't have to worry about them. " Yosaku assured him. " They are adults! And superhumans, too! They can manage! "

" I'm worried. " Menma asserted.

" You don't take the head. " The man advised him. " Instead of worrying, why don't you have fun with this snow? "

" No, I… I don't want to. "

Looking at her then, Nami caught her shivering. Despite trying to hide it, Menma was starting to freeze to death.

" Menma, go to Dalton. "

" Why ? "

" You are cold ! Don't tell me otherwise! Go warm up! "

'' But ... Luffy and the others? "

" We will call you. " Nami promised him. " Come on, go warm up. "

Eventually complying, Menma turned and made as if to enter the house. However, as soon as she opened the door she heard Johnny cry out.

"By the way, isn't this island perfect for Menma?"

" Hum? What do you mean ? "

'' If I remember correctly, we were to keep Menma with you until we could find an island where she could live happily! Now that this Wapol has left this island, we can let Menma live there, right? "

Freezing, the child listened to them without saying anything. She was unable to say anything. Finally, she heard Nami say.

" It's not a bad idea ! It's even the perfect time to think about it! Knowing that the next time we wait for an island, it will be to fight Crocodile! I refuse that Menma is involved! When Luffy and the others get back, we'll have to tell them about it. "

Then looking at the village to see the snow as well as people living there pleasantly, Nami nodded, before turning around.

'' What do you think, Menma? Wouldn't you like…? "

She suddenly fell silent, noticing something strange. The door to Dalton's house was wide open. Still, she saw small footprints in the snow, moving in the opposite direction.

" Menma? "

* * *

" You… you will pay me. "

Lying on the ground, and having his body split into pieces again, Mr 5 had his head covered with bumps, while Bruno and Gin were in front of him. Swallowing, meanwhile, Neni looked at his former superior, before staring at the small enemy boats that were now in pieces. He hadn't done much, therefore, to say that his two companions had managed to beat, on their own, a small army.

"These guys are not human. "

" I beat you the first time. " Gin remarked.

" I beat you the second time. " Bruno continued.

'' What did you think you were doing, all alone, against the two of us? "

" Shut up ! " Roared Mr 5. " After these failures, I have to bring your heads back to Mr 0 if I don't want to die. "

" Too bad for you. " Gin cried, shrugging his shoulders. " You are not powerful enough for us. "

Still, a smile appeared on the man's face, before he laughed.

" Who is it having fun? Has your defeat made you mad? "

" Currently, it is not only Baroque Works who want you dead. " Announced Mr 5 to him. " There is also the king of this country, Wapol. "

" Wapol? " Bruno wondered. " Isn't that the other guy we fought the other day? "

" Mugiwara beat him in no time. " Neni remarked. " He doesn't look more dangerous to me than Mr 3. "

" It's not him, the most dangerous! No, it's his brother and his devastating power! He will kill each of your friends and then come here to take you out afterwards! You will not escape it! Each of you will die and I will be there to witness it! HAHAHA… "

A tonfa hit his head, knocking him out.

" A loser must know how to be silent with dignity. " Gin asserted, before grabbing the pieces of the man and shipping them out of the Merry.

" What do we do now? " Wanted to know Neni. " He just said that there is a mighty fighter among the enemy ranks! Should we join Princess Wednesday and the others? "

" No. " Bruno retorted, as he began to inspect the damage the boat had suffered. " Our role is to keep the boat and that's what we're going to do. "

" But ... But if the others have to fight, they might need help. "

" Perhaps ! But if we leave the ship and other enemies come here, they can burn the ship without difficulty. "

Then sitting down, he said.

" Monitoring a boat is not a thankless task! On the contrary ! Ensuring the preservation of our ship is essential! We must never forget this in an unknown land. "

Looking around, Gin asked.

" I understand that Zoro has not returned! He must have got lost on the way! However, can someone tell me where is the duck? "

" Duck ? "

" QUUUUUUAAAAA. " Carue yelled, as her figure could be seen frozen, in the water.

" Ehhhhhhhhh? " The trio wondered.

* * *

Shivering, Menma tried to warm herself up, rubbing her arms. Nonetheless, feeling an icy wind strike the skin of her face, the poor child chattered her teeth, even though she felt as if she could no longer smell her nose.

Since her escape, Menma had left Big Horn village and had walked through the forest, aimlessly. All she knew was that she was sad. Sad to hear Nami and the others talk about leaving her here.

Of course, she knew full well that that moment would come at one point or another. To tell the truth, she wasn't sure she wanted to continue this pseudo-pirate life. Since arriving in this world, she had enjoyed every moment spent with Luffy and the others. However, she had noticed his uselessness in Little Garden. She was incapable of being of any use during a fight. So why would Nami and the others bother taking him with them?

Walking like this, Menma cursed her weakness. Then, feeling tired and having his legs numb, the child ended up falling against a tree. Staying there for a few minutes, Menma didn't want to move anymore. Her body seemed to get heavier and heavier as her vision started to blur. She wanted to sleep.

As a result, gradually starting to close her eyes, Menma ends up letting the cold take hold of her.

* * *

" Hey, Menma! MENMA! "

" Hum? " The young girl wondered, as she opened her eyes.

Surprised, she saw only a black expanse around her.

" That … ? " She wondered, looking around. " Where am I ? "

At that moment, turning around, she was surprised to see five children behind her.

" Who are you ? "

" Hey, Menma. " Cried a boy, with very short hair. " I forbid you to give up. "

" What ? "

" You are forbidden to die. " Asserted a girl with glasses.

" We are with you, no matter what. " A boy continued with a cap on his head.

" We don't care that you don't remember us. " Said a girl with dark hair.

" Because we consider you as our friend. " Finished a boy with black hair.

" Who ... Who are you? " Menma repeated, feeling like she had seen these children somewhere.

At that moment, each of the children disappeared and Menma found herself surrounded by five adults.

" Poppo! Your friend ! "

" Anaru! Your friend ! "

" Yukiatsu! Your friend ! "

" Tsuruko! Your friend ! "

" Jintan! The man who loves you! "

" What ? " Menma wondered, seeing them smile at her.

" Menma, we found you. "

* * *

Suddenly opening her eyes, Menma took a deep breath. The still heavy body, the child hastened to stand up, while she understood that she had just escaped death. She was not to stay still, otherwise the cold would kill her.

However, she had no idea who all these people she had dreamed of were. Yet their voices had been familiar to him.

" Oi, little chldren. "

Looking up, Menma saw a sleigh directly in front of her, driven by a reindeer. Getting out of the transportation, an old woman walked up to her, removing her sunglasses.

" Can I know what a kid like you is doing here? "

" Who ... Who are you? "

" Hum? You want to know the secret of my youth, right? "

" Are you deaf, obaa-san? "

Immediately the poor child felt the old lady squeeze her scalp with her fingers, while questioning her.

" Who do you call a grandmother? I'm only one hundred and thirty-nine. "

" Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! "

Finally, letting go of Menma the old lady hurriedly examining her arms and legs, while asserting.

" You have a lot of luck ! As a general rule, it's common for kids like you to get frostbite when they get outside and get lost in the forest. "

" Chinings? "

" It's an infection. " Affirmed the old lady, smiling grimly. " If the frostbite is too severe, the entire limb must be cut! Oh, by the way, I think I'll have to amputate your leg. "

" What? " The child scared, while seeing her roll up her pants. " No no ! Not cut my leg, please ! "

However, a punch hit her skull, as the old lady returned to her sleigh.

" Idiot! You have nothing ! However, be aware that frostbite can indeed force you to lose the use of an arm or a leg! So do me the pleasure of never going outside when there is a storm again! Oh, by the way, my name is Kureha. "

Listening to him silently, Menma suddenly realized that she knew the name. Finally, she cried out.

" Are you the witch? "

Immediately, the old lady's fingers squeezed her scalp again, lifting her off the ground.

" Hey, you! You look very rude to me! I really want to go see your parents to instill respect in you. "

Nevertheless, not trying to struggle, the child cried out.

" Help Lucy Onee-san! Pity. "

" Hum? " Kureha wondered, letting go. " Lucy? "

" Luffy and the others are off to your castle so you can heal Lucy. " Menma taught him. " They are waiting for you there! "

" Wait a second ! What are you telling me ? "

" Lucy is very sick. " Menma insisted. " She has a fever, and Bruno said maybe it was from some poison! And Nami said his temperature was up to 42 degrees. "

" How many ? " Kureha wondered.

Turning to the mountains, she grumbled.

'' And your idiot friends haven't found anything better to do than go outside to climb this mountain? "

Seizing Menma, Kureha then ran to her sleigh and ordered.

" Chopper! We're going home. "

Nodding, the reindeer immediately ran and headed straight for the highest mountain. However, he ran so fast that he saw a figure at the last moment. Coming out of the forest, a man was run over by the sleigh and fell to the ground.

" Sorry, it's an emergency. " Kureha asserted. " If I have time, I will come back to treat you. "

" Zoro? " Menma wondered, having had the impression of recognizing the man who appeared to be shirtless.

* * *

Looking behind her, Raynare smiles before asserting.

" Great ! Those stupid rabbits have stopped following us. "

'' No matter what, Lucy-chan's magical power can be really useful. " Sanji remarked. " Its spirits can become a real army on their own. "

" Never underestimate the strength of zodiac spirits. " Loke cried, running ahead.

However, stopping then, he was surprised to see more lapahns in front of them.

" What … ? "

" There are others ? " Luffy wondered.

" Grrr! But how many rabbits does this island have? " Sanji growled.

Getting ready to fight them, the quartet was somewhat surprised to see the rabbits stand still. They just stared at them.

" Hum? " Luffy wondered. " They don't want to attack us anymore? "

" It's strange. " Loke remarked. " Two minutes ago, nothing seemed to stop them from wanting to kill us. "

" Not matter. " Raynare affirmed, while turning to the forest. " Let's go around the area and avoid them. "

Getting ready to follow her, the three men stopped when they saw the rabbits start to pounce. Jumping in place, they suddenly dropped to the ground, before resuming to leap.

" What are they doing? "

Just watching them do it, Sanji looked skeptical. Then, the more seconds passed, the more his eyes opened. Finally loosening his teeth enough, he dropped his cigarette without realizing it. Then he took a step back.

" They will do it! It's damn rabbits will do it. "

Feeling the ground shake beneath his feet, Loke also gave a bad feeling.

" They will create one. "

" A what ? " Luffy asked.

" LUFFY! " Shouted the blond. " Entrust Lucy right away to Raynare. "

" What? " The duo wondered.

" These goofy rabbits are creating an avalanche. "

" An avalanche ? "

Suddenly, a huge layer of snow fell off the slope, while a deafening noise began to be heard. Knowing what was happening, the lapahns immediately fled, letting the blanket of snow turn into a gigantic avalanche. Seeing the latter, the pirates quickly fled. But as Luffy started to run, he felt a pair of hands grip Lucy.

" Give it to me. "

Obeying, Luffy hurried to remove the knots that tied Lucy to her body and ended up letting Raynare take her into the air. Feeling lighter, Luffy accelerated but was still much slower than the avalanche.

" Sanji! What are we doing ? "

" Run ! We can't do anything else anyway. "

" If we do, I promise to kill these rabbits. " Said Loke.

" LUFFY. " Raynare suddenly shouted, flying above them. " There is a ledge on your right. "

" Hum? " Sanji said looking in the direction indicated.

Seeing indeed, a fairly high rock, the cook ran towards the ore, while shouting.

" You have to go up! We will be safe there. "

Hearing this, Luffy stretched out his arms and managed to grab hold of the top of the rock. Then letting himself fly at full speed, he bumped into Sanji and Loke and the trio then crashed into the rock wall.

" Motherfucker. " The two men roared, before Luffy pulled them to the top.

No sooner had they gotten to safety than the avalanche passed all around them, sweeping away everything in its path. Seeing trees and small rocks thus being destroyed, Raynare let himself down a little, while noticing.

" You were very lucky. "

" We are saved. " Luffy rejoices.

Unfortunately, seeming to gain in intensity the avalanche heaved more and more, so much so that its size surpassed the perch of the pirates.

" And shit! We are not high enough. " Sanji remarked.

* * *

" MENMA! " Nami shouted. " Oh hey, MENMA! "

Wandering around Bighorn, the redhead was in vain looking for the child who was nowhere to be found.

" Where did she go? "

" Sister-Nami. " Cried Johnny. " I didn't find it anywhere in the village. "

" Neither do I . " Yosaku added. " She had to leave the village! But why would she do that? "

" That stupid kid. " Nami growled. " When I find her, I'll spank her of her life. "

" WAPOL! " Someone suddenly shouted.

" Hum? " The trio wondered when they saw a man running into the middle of the village.

" Where is Dalton? " Wanted to know the man. " Where is he ? "

" What's going on ? "

" He is back. " The man shouted, falling to his knees.

" Who is that? "

" Don't tell me that ... "

" Yes, Wapol is back. "

" HAHAHA. " Suddenly a loud voice laughed. " How good it is to be back home. "

Immediately hiding behind a house, the trio spotted Wapol on the back of a white hippopotamus, eating a piece of wall. Swallowing her, he finally screamed.

" DELICIOUS. "

Then taking a deep breath, he cried out.

" People of the Kingdom of Drum! Today is a big day ! Your beloved king is back. "

" Is it Wapol? " Nami recognized him.

" No doubt. " Said Yosaku. " And he came with all his guards. "

Suddenly, opening his mouth, Johnny finally screamed in fear. Placing their hands on his mouth, the other two roared.

" Shut up ! You will make us spot. "

" But look. " Johnny advised, while pointing at three people.

Inspecting the surroundings, Nami and Yosaku finally saw Mr. 3, Miss Goldenweek and Valentine.

" What is Baroque Works doing here? "

" No idea but it is better that they do not find us. "

Meanwhile, hearing Wapol giggle stupidly while eating, Miss Valentine ends up muttering.

" What an idiot king. "

" Totally agree. " Mr 3 approved, while drinking a cup of tea. " But don't worry, whether or not it is loud doesn't change our plan! We will use him to weaken Mugiwara and then capture him! As far as this island is concerned, Mr 0 will decide his fate once we conquer Alabasta! But I doubt that this Wapol will be very useful to him. "

Pretending to sleep on Robsom's back, Musshuru suddenly drops down in front of them.

" Very interesting. "

" That … ? " The trio wondered, taking a step back.

" Shush! " The man advised them, while looking behind him to make sure his brother was not listening. " I have a proposal for you. "

" A proposal ? "

" I don't care to take power on this island! What I want is to be part of your project! Yes, I want a job in the Baroque Works organization. "

" A position ? " Repeated Mr 3. " And why will we give you one? "

Smiling Musshuru asserted.

" You know very well what are the extent of my power! Besides, I'm not like my sluggish little brother! I know how to fight properly! I am convinced that I am a recruit of choice for your organization! I at least deserve to take a test, right? "

" A test ? What test? "

" If I kill Mugiwara, I want my place in Baroque Works. "

Seeming thoughtful, Mr 3 said.

" Okay, we can always discuss it with Mr 0. "

'' But what about your brother? " Miss Valentine asked.

" Him ? He can fend for himself! I'm not her babysitter! Until proven otherwise, he only came to me for the sole purpose of fighting Blackbeard if he ever decided to stay on this island! Either way, it's of no use to me. "

" Kuromarimo. " Suddenly exclaimed Wapol. " Tell me why do I have all the rights here? "

" It's simple. " Affirmed the man. " It's because you are the king, Wapol-sama. "

" That's right ! Your lives are mine, you hear! And since I am the king, I can do whatever I want! HAHAHAHA! "

" Wapol-sama! " Cried Chess suddenly, running towards him. " I have important news to share with you. "

" What's up ? "

" From what I could hear, Mugiwara and his crew left for the castle. "

" Mugiwara? " Mr 3 repeated.

" Towards my castle? Why this ? "

" From what we know, they are currently taking a sick woman there. "

" What is the connection ? "

" According to my information, Dr. Kureha took advantage of our absence to reside in Drum Castle! That's why the pirates go there. "

" KUREHA? " Roared Wapol. " That old witch? Is this a joke? How far does she go to humiliate me! Alright, if that's the way she's gonna be the first person I execute to celebrate my return to the island! Let's go to the castle. "

" That sucks. " Yosaku remarked. " If they go to the castle, they risk going after Luffy and the others and injuring Sister-Nami further. "

" It must ... We must stop them. " Johnny asserted, pulling out his sword.

" Fool. " Cried Nami. " Without Luffy and the others, we don't stand a chance at them. "

" But we are not going to let them go without doing anything. "

" WAPOL. " Suddenly roared a voice.

" Hum? " The king wondered.

Smiling then, he recognized the face of an old acquaintance.

" Dalton! It's been a while ! I'm surprised to see you alive on this island! What are you doing here ? "

" Eliminate yourself. " The man roared.

And before anyone could react, Dalton grabbed his huge ax and managed to disembowel Wapol.

" WAAAAAAAHHHHH. " Cried the king, falling backwards.

" Wapol-sama! "

" Tsss, what an idiot. " Musshuru asserted, arms folded.

" It had to be wanted to get hurt like this. " Miss Valentine adds.

Rolling to the ground, Wapol cried out in pain, as blood dripped from his wound.

" AHHHHH! To me ! Help ! I die ! "

" What we call the Isshi-20. " Chess ordered.

Immediately, a team of doctors began to surround Wapol and began to treat his wound. And in a few seconds, the king got to his feet.

" Whew! I thought I was going to die. "

" Dalton, you bastard. " Roared Kuromarimo. " How dare you go after Wapol-sama? "

" I don't care whether he's a king or a vulgar pirate. " Retorted the man. " What matters is that I can protect my island from any threat. "

" Any threat? " Wapol got angry. " Oi, have you forgotten who the king of this island was? "

" What I have not forgotten is the fact that you exiled the doctors from the island and that you fled with the others! Because of your stupid actions, the island has been forced to face many sick people and deaths have been recorded! And that, I could never forgive you. "

" Tsss! You and your good conscience don't in any way deserve to become sovereign! Affirmed Wapol! Only a man who knows how to make himself respected can become a king. "

" None of us deserves to be king. " Retorted Dalton. " And even less to have the right to reside here! Wapol, I'll spare you if you decide to leave this island. "

" It's Wapol-sama, ungrateful servant. " Roared the old king. " What do you think ? That I will listen to you without saying anything? Of course I will kill you and then take back the power. "

" In that case, I'll stop you, here and now. " Dalton roared, transforming into a huge bison.

" Devil's fruit ? " Musshuru wondered.

However, Dalton didn't even have time to show his power. No sooner had he taken a step than he felt himself immobilized. Looking down, he was surprised to see a layer of wax that had trapped his legs.

" What … ? What is that ? "

" Oops, would I have stopped your race? " Asked Mr 3, with a small smile.

" **ICHIBAN KILO PRESS**. "

And before Dalton could react, Miss Valentine crashed violently onto his back, destroying part of his skeleton. Roaring in pain, the buffalo-man fell to the ground, while the blonde began to hover above him.

" What? It's already over ? Hahahaha! What a weakling. "

" Oh, not bad at all. " Wapol remarked. " I didn't even have to do anything! Baroque Works really seems to me to be a very promising organization. "

" What an idiot. " Said Kuromarimo, walking towards Dalton. " What did you think you were doing? You're no match for me and Chess. "

" And ... so what? "

Surprising his enemies, Dalton managed to straighten himself up before getting to his feet. Bleeding all over, he let his blood fall to the ground, not caring about his health.

" No matter how strong you are! I have sworn loyalty to this kingdom. "

" Dalton-san. " A villager frightened.

" Stop! You are going to die. "

" This guy is completely crazy. " Yosaku asserted. " He has no chance of winning. "

For his part, seeing the man get up, Johnny squeezed his sword tighter, hearing the soldier scream.

" Compared to you, I would not run away from danger! I don't have the right! Because if not, who will protect the people of this island? "

" Kabayaro! " Insulted Musshuru, advancing towards him. " I think I hear my dumb father. "

Looking at him, Dalton suddenly widened his gaze, before recognizing the man.

" Musshuru? "

" Happy to see me again? "

Then glancing at the villagers all around him, the man put on a sadistic smile, while promising.

" At the slightest revolt, I promise to exterminate you all using my '' bomb ''. "

Immediately, several people started to recoil in fear.

'' It's… it's him? "

" The man responsible for '' toxic death '' several years ago? "

" One step, and you will all die. " Assured the man.

" Shit ! " Dalton growled.

" Dalton-san! We come to help you. "

Turning their gaze, everyone could see a whole group of armed men running towards Bighorn.

" We are going to chase Wapol from this island. "

Seeing this, Musshuru directed his hand towards them, while asserting.

" A little training would do me good. "

" Hey, stop it. " Wapol ordered him. " No way you can use your powers by being so close to me! Chess! "

" All right away, Wapol-sama. " The man assured, taking his bow, before starting to aim at the crowd.

" No, stop. " Cried Dalton.

" Try it. " Chess chuckled, pretending to shoot three arrows.

" AHHHHHHHH! "

Startled, the archer heard a man running behind his back, while uttering a war cry. Turning around, he saw Johnny behind him, while having his sword raised in the air.

" That … ? "

In an instant, he felt the blade strike his back, causing him to cough up blood. Dropping his arrows, he knocked them to the ground, as did his bow.

" JOHNNY? " Yosaku wondered.

" You? " Dalton wondered.

" You are one of the mugiwaras. " Recognized him as Mr 3.

" Motherfucker. " Chess roared, as he stood up with difficulty. " Hey, Isshi-20! Come and treat me. "

Standing still, the doctors only looked at the king. The latter ends up simply nodding. Immediately the group of doctors began to heal the archer, while Yosaku froze, sword in hand, while the members of Baroque Works now faced him.

" Perfect ! Now that you're here, I'm sure you'll tell us where your captain is. "

" In your dreams . " Johnny roared. " I will not let you! I refuse to see you kill villagers! I may only be a pirate, the fact remains that I have kept my humanity compared to you. "

However, seeing a black fist rush towards his face, Johnny used his sword in time to defend himself.

" Who do you think You Are ? " Kuromarimo asked him. " We are the advisers of Wapol-sama! Don't underestimate us. "

Finally, he used more force, forcing Johnny to step back.

" Guys. " Cried Wapol. " Kill him. "

Immediately dozens of firearms were aimed at the swordsman, who could only stand still due to fear. The adrenaline he had felt to save the villagers was gone.

" Pull. "

" Johnny! " Yosaku yelled, rushing over to him.

Suddenly, violent tremors were felt.

" Hum? "

" What is that ? An earthquake? "

At this moment, a huge layer of moving snow was seen approaching dangerously close to the village.

" An avalanche. "

* * *

" Faster, Chopper. " Shouted Kureha. " Hurry up ! "

Finding herself in the witch's sleigh, Menma sat impatiently staring at the forest around, waiting for them to reach the castle.

" We will reach the castle soon? "

" What ? " Kureha wondered. " Don't talk nonsense! Before I go there, I'll take you to Bighorn! If all goes well, we have plenty of time to make this detour before your friends arrive in my castle! If they get there of course! No way to have you in my legs! I am not a nanny! "

Suddenly the sleigh stopped.

" What's going on, Chopper? "

" Something is happening? " Asserted the reindeer.

" He spoke ? " Menma wondered.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, as many birds left the trees around them.

" That … ? "

Hearing a deafening noise, Kureha understood what was going on.

" CHOPPER! "

Resuming its course, the animal began to run towards a large cliff. Climbing on it, he took the sleigh with him. And no sooner had he taken shelter than the whole landscape around the cliff disappeared under several tons of snow.

" Phew, we were hot. " Kureha asserted.

However, feeling someone grab her sleeve, she caught sight of Menma glued to her, staring at the avalanche. Trembling with fear, she asked.

" Luffy… Lucy… Are they okay? "

" Tsss! Take care of your own health, before that of your friends. " Retorted the doctor. " Think just two seconds! If we hadn't taken you with us, what do you think would have happened? "

Immediately, the child swallowed in fear, while Kureha declared.

" No matter what you do, in Grand Line, death is omnipresent for someone who does not know the word "danger". "

Swallowing again, Menma looked at the avalanche again. And suddenly, among the trees, she thought she saw a head with green hair.

" Zoro? " Menma wondered, before seeing the head disappear under the snow.

* * *

" WOUAAAAHHHH! " Luffy shouted.

" I will kill those rabbits. " Sanji shouted.

Having been lifted by the avalanche, the two men as well as Loke had ended up landing on a tree trunk having been swept by the snow. However, despite being alive, each of them noticed that they were coming down the mountain.

For his part, Raynare continued to follow them, while ensuring that Lucy was safe. Then, suddenly, she saw other figures start to surround the tree where her friends were.

" Rabbits … ? "

"Surfing" on the snow thanks to other tree trunks, the lapahns were indeed continuing to pursue the men.

'' But they really want us to kill them, or what?" Sanji roared.

" **REGULUS IMPACT!** " Loke shouted, knocking the snow close to him.

The shock created an explosion that destabilized the slide of the rabbits behind them. Seeing them fall into the avalanche, the spirit turned to the other animals, before roaring.

" Who is next? "

The only answer was the lapahns leaped towards them and tried to bite them. Wanting to attack them first, Luffy was eventually forced to avoid them, while his situation prevented him from finding a balance in order to reach out.

" It shakes too much for me to attack. "

" LUFFY! WARNING ! " Sanji shouted, pointing a boulder in front of them.

Standing right in their path, the huge chunk of rock loomed menacingly in front of them. If they hit the latter, their tree trunk would shatter into pieces.

" Luffy, brakes. "

" I can't. "

Finally, in an instant, the tree trunk crashed into the rock, as did those of the lapahsn who could not avoid it. Being thrown into the air, the trio could only scream in fear. However, managing to regain his senses in time, Sanji directed both feet towards the backs of his teammates and struck them with force and power.

" AHHHHH. " Luffy and Loke screamed, before landing on top of the rock, where the snow couldn't reach them.

" What … ? " The duo wondered.

Raising his thumb in their direction, Sanji cried out.

" Save Lucy. "

Falling, it ends up being swept away by the snow.

" SANJI! "

Suddenly descending, Raynare found himself on top of the cook. Encircling Lucy's waist with one arm, she reached out her second arm to grab hold of the cook.

" Grab my hand. "

However, before Sanji could do so, the body of a huge lapahn was thrown out of the avalanche. And unfortunately, he bumped hard against Raynare. Being thrown to the side, Raynare had the misfortune to release the pressure from his arm. Then, opening her eyes, she saw, in horror, Lucy's body fall into the avalanche.

" LUCCCCCYYYYY. " She cried.

Too late. In an instant, the blonde's unconscious body vanished into the snow.

" LUCCCCCYYYYYY. " The fallen angel cried again, pretending to dive into the snow.

However, anticipating his gesture, Luffy managed to stretch his arm out in time and grabbed one of his wings. Taken back, the fallen angel fell at the feet of Luffy and Loke, who saw in horror Lucy and Sanji disappear in the avalanche.

" LUCCCCYYY. " Loke cried, pretending to jump into the snow.

Suddenly, getting stronger, the avalanche behind them ended up covering the rock. Finding themselves in the snow, the trio managed to leave the avalanche in time, while Raynare flew away, taking the two men with her.

* * *

Finding itself in the path of the snow, the village of Bighorn was swept away.

" An avalanche ? " Nami frightened, before feeling the snow hit her.

Unable to avoid it, Johnny and Yosaku, Dalton and the villagers, as well as Wapol's soldiers and medics, were also hit by the avalanche.

Finally, seeing her coming towards them, Mr 3 created a large wax shell in time, allowing him and his minions to be protected. Seeing him do it, Wapol, Musshuru and his advisers rushed towards them, and took shelter just before the avalanche buried the wax protection.

A gigantic crash was then heard across the whole island, and even to Merry.

" That ? " Gin wondered, while he and Bruno were fishing Carue.

Seeing the avalanche then, they saw it descend until it finally stopped a few meters from the shore.

Watching, while still frozen, Neni saw the whole of Drum Island being covered with a thick layer of snow. Finally falling to his knees, he whispered.

" Guys ! "


	60. Delay Wapol ? Run, Mugiwara!

The avalanche barely stopped her when Raynare dropped to the ground. Landing hard Luffy and Loke found themselves on the ground, while Raynare started to run while screaming.

" LUCY! LUCY! Answer me. "

" Hey, SANJI. " Luffy shouted.

No answer. None of the trio could know where their two companions were. Not even if they were still alive.

Falling to his knees, Loke suddenly began to hit the snow, cursing the situation.

" And shit! Shit ! Shit ! Lucy, I…! I couldn't protect her! Shit ! "

Also falling to her knees, Raynare began to clear the snow around her, while continuing to scream.

" Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! "

Continuing to dig, until he felt her fingers start to freeze and turn red, Raynare finally felt tears fall down her cheeks as she begged.

" Answer me. "

For his part, Luffy remained still, his fist clenched. Nothing . He had been unable to do anything to protect his two friends, although he was the captain. If one of them died, he could never forgive himself.

Suddenly, moans were heard near them. Raising his gaze immediately, Raynare stood up, his face filled with hope.

" Lucy? "

However, hope vanished the instant she saw a small lapahn, clearing snow in order to save a lapahn that had found itself buried. Only one paw could be seen sticking out of the snow. Continuing to dig, until its legs froze, the little animal moaned, hoping it might help or even call for help.

Unfortunately for him, when he heard footsteps behind his back, the only thing the rabbit saw turning around was only Raynare. Looking at the animal with an emotionless gaze, the fallen angel simply let a dark aura envelop him, showing his hatred towards the big-eared animals.

" I will kill you … " She whispered.

His wings appeared behind his back, while his dark aura doubled in intensity.

" I will kill you ! " She repeated.

A black trident then appeared in her hand, which she held up above her.

" I WILL KILL YOU ! "

Closing his eyes, the little bunny trembled with fear. However, none was done to him. Grabbing the handle of the trident in time, Luffy had managed to stop it, before it pierced the body of the rabbit.

" Mugiwara? " Raynare growled.

" Killing him won't change anything. " Luffy retorted, his gaze lowered.

Hearing a strange noise, Raynare looked down to see drops of blood falling on the snow. Grabbing Raynare's gun, Luffy felt the skin on his palm tear. Still, showing no pain on his face, the captain took a step forward, before grabbing the huge paw sticking out of the snow. Using his superhuman strength, he pulled out the lapahn.

Taking a deep breath, the animal seemed surprised to see Luffy in front of him, clearly ordering him.

" Don't hurt my friends anymore. "

Then, leaving, he in turn began to clear the snow, hoping to find the bodies of his companions. Seeing him do it, Raynare ends up shaking his head, while falling on his buttocks. Once seated, she asserted, with a blank stare.

" This is useless ! They are dead. "

" No. " Luffy replied simply.

" It's my fault, if they're dead. "

" No, they are not dead. "

" I couldn't catch Sanji and I let go of Lucy. "

" They are not dead. "

" It's my fault if they… "

Luffy's face was suddenly in front of her, as the man roared.

" Are you deaf or what? They are not dead. "

" But Luffy, they…"

" DING DONG! "

" Hum? " The duo wondered, hearing a bruti making it look like a clock.

Suddenly standing up, Loke pricked up her ears before screaming.

" This noise … ? this is … "

Suddenly, emerging from the snow, a large clock found itself in the center of the trio. Pushing her arms out, she twirled them before saying.

" It's me, Horlogium. "

" What is that thing ? " Luffy asked.

" Horlogium! " Loke recognized him. " One of Loke's spirits! What are you doing here ? "

" I came to give you this. " Cried the spirit, opening his door.

Being able to be seen then, two unconscious figures found themselves crammed inside the mind: Lucy and Sanji.

" I thought my help could be invaluable, so I came to their aid! Hope I did well. "

Barely listening to him, Raynare walked over to him, before finally crouching down in front of Lucy. Seeing the latter continue to breathe, and having no injuries, Raynare stretched his arms delicately towards her and pulled her out of Horlogium. Once done, realizing that the blonde was still alive, the fallen angel began to sob, before finally pressing her face against that of the blonde.

" LUCHY! "

" Are they alive? " Luffy understood.

At first surprised, the pirate ends up smiling, before bowing to Horlogium.

" The clock, thank you very much! Thanks for saving them. "

" No need so much politeness, young man! After all, it's my duty to protect Lucy! And knowing her, I knew she would have been sad, if I hadn't saved your friend too! Unfortunately, I suffered heavy damage from this avalanche, so I have to leave you. "

No sooner had he uttered this sentence than his body became luminous and he disappeared.

" Whew, we owe him a lot. " Loke remarked, while grabbing hold of Sanji.

" It must continue. " Luffy cried, rushing to grab Lucy. " We came back down from the mountain! We must make up for lost time. "

" Yes ! " The other two affirmed.

* * *

The village of Bighorn had been completely buried in snow. Only the roofs of a few houses could be seen in this silent landscape. Yet a large bump could also be seen. Beginning to move, the bump shook enough that the snow covering it would eventually fall. Thus a shell of wax was found in the open air.

Then melting, it allowed the people below to extract themselves from the snow.

" Damn it. " Wapol growled, getting out first. " I thought we were going to die. "

" Tss, definitely, I find that we have really bad luck since we crossed the road of Mugiwara. " Miss Valentine remarked, floating in the air.

" Mr 3, I'm cold. " Miss Goldenweek asserted.

" What do you want me to do? " Asked Mr. 3.

Then looking ahead, he noticed.

" There is not anybody ! If there are any survivors, they are buried in the snow. "

" No matter what the fate of these disbelievers. " Wapol asserted! What matters is taking care of Mugiwara. " I am convinced that he is the cause of this avalanche. "

" We don't care whether it is the cause or not. " Musshuru retorted, clearing the snow from his clothes. " Let us not forget that he is an enemy that can easily be seen as the tool for inciting people to revolt! We must kill him as soon as possible! "

" Wapol-sama, what are your orders? " Kuromarimo asked him.

"ROBSON! " Suddenly shouted Wapol.

Coming out of the snow his big hippo could be seen. Climbing onto his back, Wapol asserted.

" We are chasing him. "

" Aye, Wapol-sama. "

And as the Wapol gang settled on Robson, Mr. 3 learned.

" I will go with them! You two stay here! From what we could see, this village was home to some members of the Mugiwara gang! Inspect it and eliminate the survivors. "

" Okay. " Miss Valentine agreed.

Then looking at the hippo, Mr 3 hastened to create a sled with his wax and then tied it to the back of the animal's body. Once Mr 3 installed on his creation, Robsom started to run at full speed, in the direction of the mountain.

" Wait a minute, Mugiwara! I promise you a long and painful death inside my stomach. "

* * *

" The mountain, we are almost there. " Raynare assured, seeing the huge pile of stones, behind some trees.

" Lucy! Sanji! Hold on tight. " Luffy begged them, as his face was red from the cold.

But, despite advancing at a rapid pace, Loke suddenly stopped and pricked up his ears. Turning around then, he frowned as he saw a large figure running towards them.

" What is that ? " He wanted to know, seeing the body of a big white hippo running in their direction.

" Look, Wapol-sama. " Cried Chess's voice. " The fugitives are here. "

" Huh ? " Said Luffy, turning around. " The cannibal? "

" Tsss. " Said Raynare landing near Luffy. " We don't have time to waste with this asshole. "

" Mugiwara. " Giggles Wapol, stopping her mount in front of the trio. " I finally found you! Did you really think you could run away after humiliating me like this? I promise I will devour all of you and your friends. "

" Shut up ! " Luffy simply ordered him.

" Sorry ? "

" Our friends are injured and need to see a doctor. " Raynare told him. " Wait till we take care of them! Then, then, we will take care of your case. "

" Grrr! Dirty sassy! Do you at least know who I am? I am Wapol-sama, the king of this island! You deserve to be executed just for talking to me in that tone. "

Not giving a damn, the trio just hurried back on their way. No matter who this man was, their priority was to save Lucy and Sanji.

"Mo ... Motherfucker! " Wapol roared.

" Hahaha. " Suddenly a voice giggled behind him.

Suddenly jumping off the hippo's back, Musshuru landed in front of the trio to bar their way.

" What do we have here? Does the king of a country grant you the immense honor of speaking to him and you ignore him? Are you stupid or what? "

" Who are you ? " Luffy questioned, not recognizing him.

" I am Musshuru! The man who will kill you. "

" Mugiwara. " Then cried Mister 3, leaving his wax sleigh. " Happy to see you again. "

" You? " Luffy wondered. " Mr 30? "

" It's 3, moron! Have you already forgotten me? "

" Tsss. " Said Raynare, looking at their enemies. " Are they allied? More than that was missing! "

" Say we discovered that we had an enemy in common. " Giggles Mr 3.

" Besides, it is time for you to disappear. " Musshuru announced.

Suddenly disappearing, he appeared behind Luffy and pretended to hit Lucy.

" Is this woman dying? Well, I'll shorten his suffering. "

However, he had to jump back to dodge a kick.

" Swelling. " Roared Raynare. " If you touch Lucy, you're a dead man. "

" Oh, a fighter? " Said Musshuru, putting himself in a fighting position. " Interesting. "

" **REGULUS IMPACT.** "

Tilting his head to the side in time to dodge Loke's fist, Musshuru saw the spirit, lowering Sanji from his back, while asserting.

" Raynare! Take that idiot cook with you! Me, I take care of these guys. "

" What? "

" You can fly. " Loke reminded him. " So it will be much easier for you to take Lucy upstairs than for me! Don't worry ! These guys will understand their pain. "

Listening to him without moving, Musshuru suddenly laughed.

" Hahaha! A gentleman knight? Do you really think you are the match for me? "

Suddenly turning his hand into a drill, he screamed.

" As you wish ! I want to kill you as slowly as possible! **SPING DRILL**! "

" **REGULUS IMPACT!** "

Hitting each other then, the two fists created an explosion which forced the others to back down.

" Lion. " Luffy cried.

" Hurry up, Mugiwara. " Loke roared. " My death doesn't matter! I can treat myself as I see fit once in the spirit world! Go find a doctor for Lucy! Quick ! "

" Luffy. " Raynare cried, leaving already, while holding Sanji.

Still looking at Loke, Luffy finally nodded, before leaving.

" Thank you, the lion! I owe you ! "

" Where are you going ? "

Appearing out of nowhere, a huge mouth popped out of a pile of snow and nearly closed on Luffy and Raynare. Dodging Wapol's strange attack in time, Luffy jumped to the side, while Raynare flew away. However, having become a target, the fallen angel did not see an arrow shot at him. Screaming in pain, she felt the projectile pierce her arm.

" Raynare! " Luffy panicked, seeing her fall to the ground.

" **CANDLE LOCK.** "

Jumping again, Luffy found himself facing Mr 3, whose climate allowed his attacks to harden more easily.

Wincing in pain, Raynare grabbed the arrow before removing it from his arm. Gritting her teeth not to scream a second time, she glared at Chess, who prepared a second arrow.

" On target . "

" Sort of … "

Suddenly dizzy, Raynare dropped to one knee, while she felt as if she was seeing a blur.

" That ? "

" Do you like my poison arrows? Thanks to them, even if I don't aim at a vital organ, I have every chance of killing my target with a second arrow! You will see that you will soon be unable to stand up. "

" Bastard. "

" **BIKKURI MARIMO.** "

Looking up, Raynare couldn't hide his fear, seeing Marimo, whose fists were armed with huge spikes.

" I'm going to pulverize your skull. "

" Dies ! " Cried Chess, shooting three arrows.

" Raynare. " Luffy yelled, running up to her.

'' Where are you going, Mugiwara? "Wapol questioned, opening his mouth again, before swallowing it.

However, a punch hit him in the face, throwing him against a tree.

" That … ? " Luffy wondered.

Jumping then, two huge figures appeared in front of Chess and Kuromarimo, before hitting them hard.

" What … ? " Said Raynare, seeing his adversaries being knocked down.

Landing in front of them, lapahns faced enemies, groaning.

" The rabbit-bears? " Luffy wondered.

" The bastards. " Roared Kuromarimo, getting up. " Did they protect them? "

" It's impossible ! Lapahns are always aggressive with humans. "

Yet, appearing one after another, the huge bunnies swooped in front of Luffy, preventing anyone from attacking him. Seeing them do it, Luffy suddenly saw the leader of the lapahns staring at him, as did his child who was hanging on his back.

" You? "

" Luffy. " Raynare shouted, throwing Sanji's body at him. " Go for it. "

" Raynare, but…? "

Standing up with difficulty, the fallen angel watched his opponents rise, while holding his injured arm.

" I could never wear them both upstairs! But you can, I'm sure! I don't know how long I could stay up, but count on me to save you time! So find a doctor. "

Then, leaping forward, she walked over to Chess and Kuromarimo, as did the lapahns. Seeing this, Luffy nodded again, before running away.

" Okay ! Thanks for everything, guys. "

" They run away. " Growled Kuromarimo.

" They are not going anywhere. " Chess asserted, aiming at Luffy.

However, he was forced to retreat when several spears of light were thrown at him.

" I will not let you do it. " Rayanre assured.

" What's wrong with those damn rabbits? " Wapol growled, finally getting up. " Why are they protecting you? "

" Who knows ? " Loke asked, with a small smile.

" Grrr! Are you ready to risk your lives for a pathetic human? " Asked them Mr. 3.

" Risk our lives? " Loke repeated. " Who doesn't tell you that we stayed here to defeat you? "

A laugh was heard then, walking towards Loke, Musshuru asserted.

" I love when my opponents say this kind of sentence! They are convinced they can win against us! It's so magical to see their faces distorted with fear once they realize that they don't stand a chance against us. "

" What? "

" It is time for me to show you all my true power. "

* * *

In the middle of a field of snow, a sleigh appeared. Running through snow-capped landscapes, Chopper saw nothing but snow and desolation, caused by the avalanche.

" Doctorine, there is nothing left here. "

" No matter! Kureha asserted! Either way, we're going straight to the castle. "

" How is it that this reindeer speaks? " Wanted to know Menma.

In response, Kureha grabbed the back of his coat, before teaching him.

" The village of Bighonr is a five minute walk towards the sun. "

" What ? "

Suddenly, like a bag of trash, Kureha threw him out of the sled. Falling into a layer of snow, Menma took a few seconds to extricate her face. Then, starting to shiver again, she shouted in the direction of the sleigh.

" Old witch ! "

Not stopping, the sleigh continued on its way towards the castle, where Menma hoped Luffy and the others were waiting for her. Finding that she was now alone, Menma tried to walk a bit to find someone. But as she put her foot on a big pile of snow, she felt it move.

" That ? " The child wondered, falling backwards!

" I'm cold. " Zoro cried, shivering.

" Zoro onii-san? " Menma wondered, seeing him shirtless.

" Hum? " Said Zoro, turning to the child. " What are you doing here? Where are Luffy and the others? "

Suddenly sneezing, the swordsman then looked at Menma's cloak, before asking him.

" Pass me your coat. "

" No way. "

* * *

" So like that, you ran away. " Zoro understood, as the man and Menma walked towards Bighorn.

" Yes ? " Menma confessed.

" Why did you do something so stupid? "

" I ... I don't know! I was sad and angry! "

" Why ? "

" Because I … "

" I know you want to stay with us. " Zoro cut her off. " What I want to know is why do you want to stay with us, when you have realized your uselessness in a fight! You understood what the danger was, and you cried with fear in front of him! Why do you want to make him do it again? "

" Because, even I have to face the dangers, I also know that I could keep laughing and having fun with Luffy and the others! I… I… "

Seeing her stop, Zoro finally heard her sob, while she asked.

" Is that silly? "

"Hum? "

"Do you think I'm stupid because I'm starting to think of you… as my family?"

" Your family ? "

" With Nami, I always learn a lot! Usopp always makes me laugh with his lies! I love to ride on Carue's back and eat Sanji's food! I also really enjoy fishing and partying with you! And above all ... above all ... "

Looking at Zoro, she screamed.

" I love you all. "

Dropping to her knees, she confessed.

" I don't know what I want ! I know I must not stay with you! That there are too many dangers for me to accompany you! Still, I want to come! I don't know why, but I like to experience lots of adventures with you and think of myself as a pirate. "

Looking at Zoro like this, she asked him.

" What do I have to do ? "

Not knowing what to say to him, Zoro suddenly heard screams behind his back.

" Hum? " He wondered.

Standing very close to the village of Bighorn, he could see figures between the trees, as fires were heard.

" You will never take control of our island. " Someone shouted.

" **ICHIBAN KILO PRESS**. "

A silhouette then flew away, before landing heavily on the ground, crushing villagers.

" ARRRGGGHHH. "

" Hahaha. " A soldier chuckled. " You will never be able to face Wapol-sama and his new allies! You are doomed. "

" What is happening? " Wanted to know Menma.

" Do you have the weapon that Nami gave you? " Zoro asked him.

" Always. " The child answered him, showing him the revolver.

Grabbing it, Zoro surprised Menma by hitting a tree trunk with the butt of the pistol. Cornering him like that, he finally walked over to Bighorn, before saying.

" Make your choice, here and now! Either you decide not to fight and so you stay on this island! Either you decide to conquer your fear and you use your strength to recover your weapon and your courage to use it. "

" What … ? "

" Fights like that, we will have plenty! Assured the man! If you want a chance to at least go to Alabasta, tell yourself now is the time to show that you want to be a pirate. "

He then left, leaving Menma to make a terrible choice.

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Avant Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc :?**

**Lobby d'Arc Enies: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby:?**

**Arc Thriller Bark: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc :?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Arc Dressrosa:? /?**

**Arc Wano Kuni: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc :?**

**Arc Battle Teach:?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million-(Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol : Musshuru**

**Gold D. Roger : Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Personne: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (détective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Sakura (Zombieland Saga); Neni (Mr 9)**


	61. Sacrifice and fidelity of spirits

Standing up with difficulty, Dalton, in his buffalo form, faced Miss Valentine, who floated down while sneering.

" Are you still standing? Is it courage or stupidity? "

" Dalton-san. " A villagoies arose, seeing his chief injured.

" Go back. " Ordered the soldier. " This woman also has powers! You will not be up to it. "

" **COLORS TRAP.** "

Immediately, a red mark fell on several of Wapol's soldiers.

" That ? " The men wondered, before getting angry.

" What's going on ?" Dalton wondered.

Suddenly a double red mark appeared on his clothes, taking the form of a target.

" What is that ? "

" The red of anger. " Miss Goldenweek replied. " Use on someone makes them angry! Two uses on someone forces everyone else to target them only. "

Roaring in anger, the soldiers of Wapol took up their weapons, before charging Dalton, all together. Seeing this, the man grabbed his ax, and used his titanic strength to disembowel three men. However, using a gun someone hit him in the leg, forcing one knee to the ground.

" DALTON! " Cried his comrades.

" You will die. " Assured a soldier, raising his saber.

Unfortunately for him, hitting him faster, a saber wounded the soldier, causing him to fall to the ground.

" What? " The others were surprised.

Having blood escaping his forehead from an avalanche injury, Johnny nonetheless faced the soldiers, while having his sword in hand.

" Are you? "

" What do you want ? "

" Do you really want to be killed? "

" SHUT UP ! " Johnny roared. " I refuse to hear the words of men deciding to betray their former superior without hesitation. "

" What? What are you talking about ? Our boss isn't that guy, it's Wapol-sama. "

Seeing a soldier running towards him, Johnny used his saber in time to block the enemy's blade. Sneering nonetheless, his opponent asserted.

" No matter what you do, it's always good to have a king as your superior! As long as Wapol-sama is our superior, we can do whatever we want with impunity. "

" Rot! " Johnny roared.

Suddenly raising his leg, he punched the soldier in the stomach, causing him to step back.

" That … ? "

And before he could do anything, Johnny managed to disembowel him. Seeing him in turn fall to the ground, the other soldiers stared at Johnny who was breathing with difficulty. The situation was beginning to exhaust him.

Seeing this, the soldiers looked at each other, before finally running towards the pirate, all together.

" Let's kill him. "

Unfortunately, for the first two, a saber injured one, while the other was knocked out by a long stick.

" Uh? You? " Johnny wondered.

" Complete Idiot. " Yosaku growled. " Look what a mess you got us into. "

" When this is over, you will owe me money. " Nami asserted.

Seeing the pirates in front of him, a soldier wanted to know.

" Mind your own business, hell! This country is ours! The laws of this country do not concern you. "

" How dare you ? " Yosaku growled. " You let the people of this island die out of selfishness! Only rots would let that asshole Wapol take back power. "

" We have sworn to save Alabasta. " Nami remarked. " So I don't see why we won't do the same here. "

" Band of idiots. " Suddenly growled Dalton, struggling to get up. " Don't foolishly sacrifice your lives! This country… it is I who must defend it. "

" We do what we want. " Johnny retorted. " While displaying a confident smile! Because a pirate is free to do whatever he wants! You might as well plunder a country or save this country. "

" **ICHIBAN KILO PRESS!** "

Separating in time, the trio saw Miss Valentine crashing to the ground, almost crushing them to the ground.

" What do I hear? Are you pirates and pretending to be heroes? HAHAHA! This is so stupid. "

" Go to hell. " Yosaku roared, running towards her.

Unfortunately, the blonde managed to kick his face, causing him to fall back.

" What do you think you are doing? You are nothing compared to your friends! In this village, the strongest man is none other than this buffalo man! Besides, Miss Goldenweek, it's time to kill him. "

Just nodding, the child drew more red marks on Walpol's soldiers, who immediately grew enraged. Seeing the marks on Dalton's chest, they roared in rage, before running towards him.

" Kill him. "

Trying to transform into a buffalo, Dalton didn't have enough power, and ended up falling on one knee.

" Shit ! "

" Dalton. " Nami shouted, pretending to run to him.

However, overtaking her, someone ordered.

" Johnny! Yosaku! Your sabers. "

" Aniki! " The two men rejoiced.

" Roronoa? " Miss Valentine wondered.

Ignoring him completely, Zoro grabbed the swords his friends threw at him, before standing in front of Dalton.

" Let's go. " He announced. " **TAKANAMI**. "

In an instant, the soldiers running towards him were ripped open and each fell to the ground, under the frightened gaze of Miss Goldenweek.

" Im… Impossible. "

" Good job, aniki. "

Angry, Miss Valentine, floated in the air, while heading over Zoro.

" Cursed are you, I'm going to kill you for good! **GUILLOTINE ICHIBAN…** "

Suddenly a gunshot was heard, as the bullet from a revolver had pierced the woman's leg. Screaming in pain, she immediately grabbed her broken leg, from which blood was escaping.

" How ? Who dared? "

Looking down, she quickly saw the person aiming at her with a gun in their hands. Hands shaking, Menma was standing. Trying to hide her fear, her teeth were chattering nonetheless, as she herself was frightened by the detonation of her own weapon.

" You? " The blonde wondered, Mister 5 had decided to spare in Little Garden.

" I'm Menma. " Suddenly cried the child. " And I am not afraid of you! Because… Because… I'm going to become a pirate. "

" Dirty brat. " Roared Miss Valentine, dropping in her direction. " I'll crush you under ten tons. "

Paralyzed with fear, Menma couldn't even back down as death moved towards her.

" DIED! "

However, her two pumps ended up striking two blades which managed to stop her.

" What ? " Miss Valentine wondered.

" Onii-san? " Menma wondered, seeing Zoro in front of her.

Gritting his teeth, Zoro moaned from the strain, as he felt the bones in his arms and legs were cracking. All right, he had been able to stop Miss Valentine, using his sabers. However, that meant he was lifting ten tons. And even for him, it was way too much.

" Fool. " Roared Miss Valentine. " It's hardly lost! You will be crushed under ten tons! "

Feeling his legs bend, Zoro suddenly moaned in pain, as his freshly healed leg scars had just opened from the strain. Zoro's muscles were at their limit. Some even threatened to tear themselves apart.

" Zoro? " Menma frightened.

However, finally smiling, Zoro questioned him.

" You want to become a pirate? Well, in that case, I hope you're prepared! And I have a rule to tell you. "

Turning his face to Menma, he declared.

" A pirate must face death, without being afraid of dying. "

'' But you're going to die, yes? " Roared Miss Valentine.

" And you must know how to surpass your limits! This is the only way you can become strong! AHHHHHHHHHH! "

Suddenly, the muscles in his arms grew, before tripling in size.

" What? Impossible. "

" **DOUBLE GORILLA SLASH**. "

Finally pushing Miss Valentine away, Zoro threw her against a house, which shattered to pieces. And soon, the blonde disappeared under a heap of debris. A heavy silence was heard, as everyone was stunned by Zoro's superhuman strength.

The latter, exhausted, could not help but kneel on the ground, as he let go of the two sabers. His arms were now working after the effort he had just put in. Still, smiling, he declared.

" I learned a new technique, surpassing my limits. "

" Unbelievable. " Menma asserted, staring at Zoro.

"**He's so cool. **"

For her part, taking a step back, Miss Goldenweek ends up directing her brush at Zoro, before shouting.

" The black of betrayal! **COLORS…**"

" **TABASCO STAR**."

Unable to even react, Miss Goldenweek felt a projectile enter her mouth and swallowed it. Immediately her face turned red and she ended up spitting out huge flames.

" AHHHHHHH! It burns . "

Then losing consciousness, she collapsed to the ground, as Usopp and Vivi arrived.

" Don't worry, everyone. " Cried the sniper. " The great Usopp is here to protect you. "

" Tsss! You just beat a child. " Zoro said, sneezing.

" Mr Bushido? " Vivi wondered. " What are you doing here, shirtless? "

Ignoring his question, the man rushed over to a soldier on the ground and hurriedly grabbed his coat.

" AHHHHHHHH. " He cried with satisfaction. " This coat is very warm. "

" Zoro onii-san! You were amazing. " Menma assured.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her back.

" Menma. " Nami exclaimed, with a sinister smile.

And no sooner did the child turn than she felt Nami's fist hit her skull.

" What happened to you running away like that? I was worried about you, stupid kid. "

" Sorry. "

For his part, looking at the hat of the highest mountain on the island, Dalton growled.

" Wapol. "

* * *

Kneeling on the ground, Raynare put his hands on her throat as she struggled to breathe.

" What ... What's going on? "

Around her, the lapahns were already on the ground, moaning in pain. And among them was Musshuru, who put on a big sadistic smile, seeing his opponents dying.

" It's beautiful ! So many adversaries brought down by the man that I am! Admit that few people can do as well as me. "

" Well done, brother. " Wapol congratulated him, as he and his two henchmen had stepped back a little further.

" I had forgotten how much Musshuru was a fighting ace. " Chess confessed.

" No wonder the entire island is fearful of its power. " Kuromarimo agreed.

"**Tsss.** " Thought Mr 3, while dreading the power of Musshuru. " **In the end, if this guy joins our organization, he might risk taking my place. **"

For his part, not understanding what was happening, Loke was the only one still standing and did not present the slightest aftereffect. However, knowing full well that Musshuru was behind it all, he wanted to know.

" What have you done ? "

" Hum? Still able to stand? Impressive. "

Suddenly disappearing, Musshuru found himself on top of Loke and released a cloud of spores that touched the mind.

" That … ? "

" I ate the fruit of the spores! Thanks to him, I can produce poisonous spores! Be careful not to breathe too much! Otherwise, you will die. "

" **I see . "**Thought Loke. " **So, that's how he poisoned Raynare and the rabbits! ****However!** "

Rotating his arms, Loke cleared the spores around him and still showed no discomfort.

" What? " Musshuru wondered.

" You can try, your spores will do nothing to me. "

" What? And why this ? "

" Because spirits can survive even in a vacuum. " Loke taught him. " Do you understand where I'm coming from? We are able to live without having to breathe! Your spores can infect me only by air! If I never breathe, I can't breathe. "

" A spirit ? You? " Musshuru roared. " Stop making fun of me! What is the magic trick you use to escape my spores? "

" I am very serious. " Loke retorted. " Strive as much as you want, you won't hurt me. "

Wanting to prove otherwise, Musshuru ran towards him and struck him a powerful punch. Crossing his arms to parry the blow, Loke was surprised when he felt his feet slip back on impact.

" **That … ?** "

Then jumping against a trunk of a tree, Musshuru jumped from one branch to another and thus began to circle around Loke without this denrier being able to see where he was.

"**This guy is both fast and powerful. ****Even though his powers have no effect against me, it is best not to underestimate him! **"

Suddenly attacking him in the back, Musshuru gave him a kick that hit his spine. Moaning in pain, Loke dropped to one knee, while Musshuru sneered.

" So ? What's so special about you? "

Turning instantly to him, Loke let his fist shine before punching him.

" **REGULUS IMPACT**. "

However, having anticipated his gesture, Musshuru had dodged his gesture without difficulty, and then hit him in the abdomen.

" Argh. " Loke moaned.

"** SPING DRILL**. "

Seeing a drill spinning in his face, Loke jumped back in extremis so as not to have his eyes pierced. However, hardly did he recoil when a projectile struck his back and exploded.

"AHHHHH. " The spirit screamed, collapsing to the ground.

" Loke. " Raynare cried, seeing him fall.

" HAHAHAHA. " Giggles Wapol, with a cannon instead of an arm." Admire! So admire the power of a king! Those who dare stand up to me are doomed to die! It is the law of this land! My country ! "

" Dumbass ! Who asked you to intervene? " Musshuru roared, unhappy that his new toy was now on the ground.

" Uh, sorry bro! I just wanted to end this vermin quickly so that we can hunt Mugiwara afterwards. "

" Oh yes it's true. " Musshuru cried, looking at the direction Luffy had taken to leave. " I almost forgot that one! But hey, where does he think he's going like that? He went to the highest mountain on the island! And over there, there is only your old castle. "

" Grrr, this kid might want to destroy him. " Understood Wapol. " No time to waste ! I'll kill him right away. "

" Wapol-sama. " Cried Chess suddenly, seeing a figure move in front of them.

Getting to his feet, Loke winced at his injuries. Whether he admits it or not, Wapol's attack caused serious injuries to his back. In normal times, he might have already decided to return to the spirit world. Yet now he refused to disappear.

" How can you be standing? " Wanted to know Wapol.

" I made a promise to Mugiwara. " Assured the spirit, wiping away a trickle of blood that flowed from its mouth. " I promised to keep you long enough that he could find a doctor. "

Getting into a fighting position, he dared to smile, while declaring.

" No matter what blows you give me! If ignoring the pain saves me a minute, then I'll gladly accept the pain. "

In response, Wapol aimed his cannon at him, while Chess and Kuromarimo prepared arrows or hairballs.

" In this case, you will die right away. "

" Stop. " Musshuru's voice roared.

Taking a step towards Loke, while cracking his knuckles, he declared.

" This guy is mine! I'll destroy it with my bare hands. "

However, no longer on his guard, he was saved by a reflex. Feeling a murderous aura behind him, Musshuru turned in time to see a spear of light moving towards him. Pushing his head away in extremis, he felt the weapon graze his face, scratching his cheek.

Breathing with difficulty, Raynare had a grayer complexion than usual. And she was in pain in her lungs. She felt like something was blocking the organ and preventing air from entering easily.

" You? " Musshuru roared, running towards her. "You signed your death warrant. "

However, suddenly being belted, then pinned to the ground, Musshuru was immobilized on the ground by Loke. Lifting its face, the spirit ordered Raynare.

" Run . "

" What ? "

" My death doesn't matter! Yours, yes! Hurry to go. "

'' Let go of me, asshole. " Musshuru roared, struggling.

Seeing Loke then struggle to hold back his opponent, Raynare then used all his power to make his wings appear. Then, running a few meters to gain momentum, she flapped her wings with difficulty. Nevertheless, hovering between the trees, she finally left, under Loke's smiling gaze.

For the spirit, he had fulfilled his mission.

" **CANDLE YARI**. "

Hit in the side, Loke moaned in pain, as a wax lance pierced his abdomen.

" That ? "

" **SPING DRILL. "**

Piercing Loke's body, Musshuru's arm forced him to pull back. Spitting blood, Loke took a step back, as two gaping holes were visible in the middle of his chest. Yet, to the surprise of his opponents, instead of blood, a golden light came out.

" That ? " Wapol wondered. " What's wrong with your body? "

" I already told you. " Loke asserted, continuing to smile. " I am the spirit of the lion! As long as Lucy lives, nothing can shake my conviction to protect her. "

At that moment, arrows hit him in the back, before a cannon shot hit his head and disintegrated it.

" Die. "

* * *

Weakened by Musshuru's spores, Raynare eventually dropped to the ground and sank into a large blanket of snow. Ignoring the cold, the fallen angel tried to catch his breath. Still, still feeling like his lungs were clogged, Raynare couldn't find a steady breath.

"**My chest is burning! ****I feel like the air refuses to go to my lungs! Someone help me! **"

Thinking of his friends then, the fallen angel clenched his fist, remembering Lucy's critical condition. If Wapol and Musshuru ever manage to catch up with Luffy, who knows what they could do to Lucy? Thinking of this, Raynare crawled on the ground and tried to walk forward.

" I must… help him! Lucy… I have to protect her. "

Yet after a few seconds, feeling his eyelids heavy, the angel holding his hand as far forward as possible, while begging.

" Let me save her ... "

Then, losing consciousness, she let her head and her arm fall into the snow.

Still frozen, Raynare simply let snowflakes cover her. Numb, his body froze as his heart beat slower and slower. Without realizing it, Raynare was dying of hypothermia and was falling into a sleep she was never going to wake up to.

Yet, finding itself in front of her, a human figure crouched down in front of her body and a hand tenderly stroked her hair.

" Raynare-sama. "

* * *

Climbing the mountain with his bare hands, Luffy's fingers and toes were frozen and bleeding. The mountain was a few miles high and the intense cold was slowing Luffy's movements. On top of that, the pirate was forced to transport the two bodies of his friends, which made the ordeal even more complicated.

" Hold on tight ! We are almost there. "

Yet after he had walked three-quarters of the way, Luffy felt his vision grow blurry. His face completely purple, he couldn't even feel the cold. Instead, it was intense burns he felt. Yet even those were gone, while the skin on Luffy's face was frozen.

Not caring, Luffy continued to climb the mountain. However, without his understanding the reason, his body remained still.

" That … ? "

Starting to freeze from the inside Luffy felt his muscles tighten, preventing him from making any movement.

" I am… frozen. "

Trying to move his arm nonetheless, he felt his hand was sealed to the mountain. Impossible for him to move his fingers.

" I can't move … "

at that moment, a new gust of frozen wind hit his face. The latter was so frozen that Luffy couldn't even close his eyelids and his hair was turning into an ice spike, which gradually broke.

Luffy was being frozen alive.

" No… my… friends… I… I must… save them… "

Continuing to freeze her body, the cold began to move straight towards her body and lungs, intending to freeze them too. Feeling weak, Luffy saw with horror that he was going to die like this, hanging on the mountain.

" MUGIWARA. "

Astonished, the pirate tried to move his eyes as best he could, while he was surprised to hear a voice.

" Lion ? "

At that moment, he could feel an intense light emanating from his back, emanating from Lucy's keys. A golden light shone on as Loke's voice cried out.

" You forgot your promise, or what? Hurry and save Lucy. "

" We are counting on you, Mugiwara, moo. " Cried Taurus' voice.

" Soldier, I refuse that our sacrifice and our teamwork end in failure. " Cried Sagitarius.

" Lucy needs to see a doctor, pili! Yes a doctor, pili. " Gemini announced.

" You… You have to save Lucy. " Aries adds.

Hearing the spirits speak through their keys, Luffy couldn't help but try to move again. However, it was impossible.

" I ... am ... frozen. "

" Don't look for excuses, pathetic pirate. " Roared the voice of Aquarius.

Shining his key to advantage, Aquarius eventually materialized right above Luffy and floated like that.

" You are a captain, aren't you? So it's up to you to sacrifice your life to save your men! If you really want to save them! Surpass your limits and reach the top. "

Trying to move again, Luffy could only utter a faint cry as he couldn't feel the rest of his body.

" I can't. "

" What is that ? " Roared Aquarius. " Are you really a pirate, poor bastard? You are pathetic. "

" Shut ... Shut up. "

Suddenly, he was surprised to feel Aquarius' hand grab his hat. Lifting him up, she looked at him before asserting.

" Do you dare to claim to want to become the pirate king? Is this a joke? How can someone like you become a king if he is unable to save his companions? You are not worthy to become one. "

" Shut up. " Luffy repeated, giving him an angry look.

" You know what ? So stay that way! A pathetic human like you deserves nothing better than to end up immortalized forever, stuck against this rock! You deserve nothing better for the vermin that you are! Die and then let your friends die since you don't even seem to care about them. "

" I said… SHUT UP. " Luffy roared.

At that moment, he managed to tear his arm from the wall before stretching it towards Aquarius. Rocking so her body to the side, the mermaid was surprised to see her grab her castle, before putting it back on her head, once done. He let out a war cry, before taking off his legs and his second to resume his ascent.

" I will save my companions! And the pirate king will be me. "

And soon Aquarius saw him overtake her and continue his progression to the top. Finally, lifting her face to see him come up, the mermaid smiled slightly, before disappearing.

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Avant Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc :?**

**Lobby d'Arc Enies: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby:?**

**Arc Thriller Bark: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc :?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Arc Dressrosa:? /?**

**Arc Wano Kuni: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc :?**

**Arc Battle Teach:?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million-(Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol : Musshuru**

**Gold D. Roger : Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Personne: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (détective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Sakura (Zombieland Saga); Neni (Mr 9)**


	62. Chopper et Kureha

Opening her eyes, Lucy felt that a pouch filled with ice was on her forehead. Taking a few seconds to come to her senses, she noticed that there was a stone ceiling above her head showing that she was no longer on the Merry.

" **Where am I ? **"

Then hearing a scraping sound, she slowly turned her face to the side to see a strange animal with a hat, brewing a decoction in a bowl. Turning its back to him, the animal didn't even seem to realize that Lucy was awake.

" Who are you ? "

Startling immediately, Chopper fell from his chair and fell to the ground. Looking surprised, he showed his astonishment when he saw Lucy awake. Then, suddenly, he ran to take refuge behind a wall.

This time it was Lucy who was surprised, as she saw Chopper hiding behind the wall the wrong way round.

" Euh, would you not be on the wrong side? "

" Shut up ! " Roared Chopper. " I know exactly what I'm doing, human! And I am not afraid of you. "

" Hum ? "

" How are you ? " Asked Chopper. " Has your fever gone down? "

" Uh ... I ... I don't really know. " Lucy confessed, looking around. " In fact, I have a hard time remembering what I've been doing these past few days! I… I remember falling unconscious, then waking up for a few minutes in my bed before going back to sleep, and my friends screaming that we need to see a doctor. "

" LUCY! "

Suddenly bringing her face to the blonde, Loke showed her tear-covered head.

" You're awake ? Oh, I am so happy! I really thought something bad was going to happen to you! Come into my arms. "

However, a huge fist slammed into the spirit's cheek, sending it banging against a wall.

" Step back ! " Roared Chopper, having transformed.

" That … ? " Wondered Lucy. " He transformed. "

Then, blinking for a few moments, she cried out.

" But by the way, you just spoke. "

" You are a little long to relax. " Chopper remarked, before resuming his small size.

" To tell you the truth, I lived so long with cats looking like you that I didn't pay attention straight away. "

" Sucker raccoon. " Loke roared, getting to his feet. " Lucky for you that you looked after Lucy, otherwise I would have made you pay for this. "

" Who did you call a raccoon? " Chopper got angry.

Seeing them start to fight, Lucy suddenly noticed that Loke's shirt was open, allowing her to see his chest covered in bandages.

" Loke… what are these bandages? "

" Hum? " Says the spirit. " Oh, it's nothing! I was injured earlier, and I came to your bedside as quickly as possible! So I didn't have time to heal completely. "

" Injured? Injured by whom? "

_" on't worry about that! What matters is that you are doing better! Thanks, the raccoon. "

" I am not a raccoon. "

" Less strong, Chopper. " Ordered another voice.

Entering suddenly, an old woman with the head of a witch arrived in front of the trio, while drinking a bottle of alcohol.

" Are you awake, young girl? It means your fever is gone! It's good news. "

" Who are you ? " Lucy asked her.

She fell silent when the old woman put a finger to her forehead. Then, a few seconds later, she asserted.

" 38, 2 degrees! Yes, this is acceptable. "

" Who are you ? " Lucy repeated.

" I am a doctor. " The old woman said, removing her glasses! I am Doctor Kureha! But you can call me Doctorine! It looks younger! By the way, do you want to know the secret of my youth? "

" What? " Lucy wondered. " Uh… where are my friends? Am I all alone here? And then where am I? "

" Oh, just in a castle on a high mountain! When your two friends, they are resting in the next room! I must admit that they are tough, these two. "

" Of them ? "

" Mugiwara and the cook. " Loke told him.

" In fact, what am I suffering from? " Wanted to know Lucy. " From the flu? "

In response, Doctorine sat down next to her and pulled up her T-shirt. Immediately Lucy could see purple marks on his chest.

" What is that ? "

" A bite mark caused by an insect called Kestia. "

" Kestia "?

" This is a species of infectious tick that lives in tropical forests! Infection begins when the insect bites, causing the bacteria to enter through its mouth! Once inside, the incubation lasts five days and causes immense pain to the victim! The symptoms of this infection are a 40 degree fever, extensive infection, inflammation of the myocardium and arteries, and encephalitis! You know what I mean ? "

" Uh, not really. " Lucy confessed, with an embarrassed little smile. " But, from what you say, I would have suffered a long time yet, if I had not met you. "

" Oh no. " Doctorine retorted, getting up. " Just two more days. "

" Two days ? "

" Yes ! Without treatment, you would be dead in two days. "

Immediately Lucy's eyes widened as Loke swallowed a little.

" Are you kidding? " Loke questioned.

" A doctor never jokes about his patient's condition. " Doctorine retorted. " Based on the condition of her wound, I would say your friend was bitten three days ago! Kestia is known to transmit the 'five day disease'! This strange name is due to the fact that a person who contracted this disease dies after five days, no matter how well they are before being bitten. "

" Two ... Two days? " Lucy stammered. " Would I be dead in two days? "

Exhaling longer, however, she eventually calmed down, before noticing.

" In this case, I can be happy to be lucky and to have been able to cross your path. "

" I don't know if you're lucky. " Doctorine retorted. " You see, the fact that you got bitten by a Kestia is very strange, since it is an extinct species! It has not existed for a hundred years! How could you get bitten by that tick, then? "

" Uh, let's say the last island I visited was quite strange. " Lucy confessed.

" You will tell me so much. " Doctorine exclaimed before pushing her to force her to go back to bed. " Rest, you are not yet fully recovered. "

" For how long ? " Wanted to know Lucy. " Now that the fever has subsided, nothing can happen to me anymore, right? "

" You are mistaken. " Retorted the doctor. " In principle, once the treatment is administered, it takes ten days to recover! The chances of the infection coming back are still great! So a doctor like me must monitor your health. "

" Ten ... Ten days ? " Lucy wondered. " But if I stay ten more days… Alabasta will… "

" Let me tell you things frankly. " Doctorine arrested him. " If you leave here, the risks are great for you to die. "

" In that case, give me the medicine I need for… "

" To do what ? " Asked Doctorine. " You are not a doctor! You don't know how to give the slightest injection! Don't think you can heal yourself, you wouldn't be able to. "

" But I ... But I ... "

" Lucy, calm down. " Loke suddenly advised him! Just rest!

" But Loke… "

" We'll find a solution. " Assured him the spirit, with a confident smile. " You just regain your strength. "

" Well said. " Assured Doctorine, while grabbing a scalpel before having fun making reels between his fingers. " Anyway, the only times my patients leave this place are either when they are healed or when they are dead. "

Looking at Lucy with an evil smile, she wanted to know.

"And you, young girl? Do you want to leave here alive or dead? "

But before Lucy could say anything, the door swung open and Chopper ran in, followed by Luffy and Sanji.

" Come here, the meat. "

" No, Luffy! Let me cook it in a stew! It will be much better than believed. "

" HELP ! "

" Luffy? Sanji? "

" LUCY ! " Luffy rejoices suddenly, stopping in front of her. " You're okay ? "

" Lucy-chan. " Cried Sanji. " You're awake ! I am so happy ! "

Still, standing in front of him, Loke ordered.

" Don't touch it with your dirty paws, you asshole cook. "

" What ? Do you want to fight, alley cat? "

Looking around, Luffy wanted to know.

'' By the way, where is Raynare? "

" Raynare? " Lucy wondered. " Was she with you? "

" Yes ! She protected me and allowed me to climb up here! But normally she had to be with you, the lion. "

" What do you mean ? " Sanji roared. " Hey, lioness, where's my Raynare-sama? You haven't given up on it, I hope. "

" Everything is fine. " Loke retorted. " During our fight against the fat obese, I allowed him to flee to avoid being killed! And someone picked him up to help him. "

" Collected? "

A noise was heard. Turning around, everyone could see Chopper pretending to run away, but who had the misfortune to step on a test tube. Sweating, he stood still, hoping everyone would forget his presence. Unfortunately, he had to flee, seeing Sanii and Luffy running towards him.

" We will eat you. "

" Damn it. " Doctorine sighed. " It's surprising that they can already have the strength to run! But if they continue like this, I will force them to go back to bed myself. "

" What a funny little bug. " Loke asserted, referring to Chopper. " If he knew how to fly, we could take him for a distant cousin of Happy. "

" What is it, as a creature? " Lucy wanted to know, while wondering if Chopper was not, too, from another world.

" His name is Chopper! It is nothing but a reindeer with a blue nose, which has become my assistant. "

" Your assistant? " Lucy wondered. " Wait, did you teach him to talk? "

" Don't talk nonsense, young girl ! Chopper has acquired the ability to speak, on his own ! Or rather, thanks to its devil fruit. "

" Devil's fruit ? "

" Yes, he ate the hito-hito no mi! The fruit of the human! This allowed to modify his brain as well as his body. "

" Sidering. " Loke asserted. " So these strange fruits are also able to give powers to animals. "

" What does he have with you? " Wanted to know Lucy. " I mean, how did he manage to become your assistant? "

" Say I taught him everything I knew in the medical field. "

* * *

Hearing the crackling of a fire, Raynare opened his eyes. No sooner had she come to her senses than she noticed that her body seemed heavy as lead. She had the greatest difficulty moving.

" That ? "

" Raynare-sama. "

Crouching in front of her, Virgo was standing in front of Raynare, with a bowl in his hands.

" Virgo ? "

" Drink this. " Virgo advised him, holding out the bowl. " This potion has the ability to cure poisonings related to mushrooms! It might help you get well. "

" I can't move. " Raynare retorted.

" Poisoning and cold are the causes. " Virgo explained, while delicately lifting Raynare's head.

Then she helped the fallen angel drink the decoction. Seconds later, feeling better after drinking something hot, Raynare wanted to know.

" Where is Lucy ? "

" No idea . " Virgo asserted, coldly. " She must be at the doctor. "

" Are you worried about her? " Raynare wondered.

Turning his back on her, Virgo just shrugged.

" Virgo ... wasn't it you telling me that you liked Lucy, to the point of calling her '' hime ''? "

" Yes ! Why ? "

" Since I've known you, your relationship with Lucy has continued to deteriorate! But this is only seen from your side! Lucy continues to take care of you, while you seem to hate her! Why, Virgo? "

" Why what ? "

" Why do you hate Lucy? "

" Lucy ! Lucy ! Lucy ! Lucy ! "

The name repeated, Virgo finally roared.

" Why do you always talk about Lucy? "

Turning around then, Virgo finally showed a face that was both angry, while his eyes filled with tears.

" Why don't you pay attention to me? Why is it Lucy who has the right to your undivided attention? "

" Vir… Virgo? "

'' It's because I'm a spirit, right? " Asked Virgo. " Is it because I'm just Lucy's spirit? That I am seen as a simple object by many people? Or is it because you just love Lucy? "

Digging her fingers into the ground, she suddenly cried out.

" But me too, I love you, Raynare-sama! So why am I not entitled to your love? "

Just looking at her, Raynare concentrated his strength to raise his arm. Finding that she could get him to move, she cried out eventually hitting Virgo on the back, before screaming.

" Idiot. "

" That … ? " Wondered the mind.

" Yes, I love Lucy. " Raynare confessed. " But only as a friend or as a sister if you prefer. "

" What? "

" If I protect Lucy like I do, it's because Lucy is the one who wanted to integrate me into the crew! If Luffy offered me to join his crew, Lucy is the first to have considered me as his friend! She is the opposite of me! She is kind, compassionate, caring, gentle… and she has always been on my back to force me to fit into the crew! Without her, maybe I'll still be calling Luffy "Mugiwara"! She is the one who was the first to see me not as a fallen angel but as a real human. "

Staring at Virgo, she then asserted.

'' But I don't love Lucy in a romantic way! Finally, I don't think so. "

Looking at her, Virgo asked directly.

" What is your sexual orientation? "

Sighing, Raynare confessed.

" I'm bisexual. "

" Oh, so you ...? "

" Virgo. " The fallen angel stopped him immediately. " Just because I don't consider Lucy to be my future girlfriend doesn't mean I have feelings for you. "

" But why ? I will do anything for you! Become your slave, serve you, idolize you… "

Hearing it, Raynare remained silent, before looking at the sky above his head. Then, finally, she confessed.

" I don't know if I want to start a romantic relationship. "

" What ? Why ? "

" Issei… " Raynare simply whispered, shaking slightly.

The fallen angel didn't want to admit it, but since Issei had nearly caused his death, Raynare no longer wanted to pretend to be in love with someone. She was afraid of unintentionally hurting another person's feelings and suffering the consequences.

" I am not ready for this. " Raynare confessed.

Hearing it, Virgo looked down, before finally staring at the campfire. Seeing her thus, turning her back to him, gazing downcast, Raynare sighed.

Finally, managing to find the strength to stand up, she collapsed against the back of the spirit, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

" But this does not mean '' no ''! "

" What? "

" Make me fall in love with you and I will say '' yes '' to you. " Raynare assured.

Hearing it, Virgo couldn't help but blush. Then, in an instant, her body glowed as she pretended to disappear.

" I ... I'm leaving. "

" Virgo. " Raynare suddenly stopped him. " Lucy… she didn't mean to hurt you in any way. "

Turning to Raynare, Virgo only nodded slightly before disappearing. For his part, sitting cross-legged facing the campfire, Raynare felt his body still a little numb. For now, she still felt unable to fly to reach the castle.

However, she vowed to join Lucy as quickly as possible. She wanted to ensure her health… but also to take revenge.

" Musshuru… Wapol…" She roared.

* * *

" Dalton-san, please lie down. "

" No way. " The man roared, pretending to head for Wapol Castle.

However, no sooner had he time to take a step than he began to cough up blood. The repeated attacks he had received as well as the damage caused by the avalanche had seriously degraded the condition of his body. Also, constantly wanting to force yourself to stand was not helping.

" I promised to protect this country. " The man assured, while wiping the blood on his chin. " And I would keep my promise, in honor of our former king. "

" No, Dalton-san. " Vivi begged him. " If you do this, you will die. "

" What do you want in your state? " Nami asked. " Don't worry, regarding Wapol, our captain will take care of it. "

" So what ? " Dalton asked him. " It is not Wapol which represents a threat, currently! It's his brother, Musshuru. "

" Musshuru? " Yosaku repeated. " The guy with the pink hair? "

" Yes ! He is a dangerous and ruthless being! He ate a devil fruit allowing him to create poisonous spores! And when he was a kid, he created a bomb with his power and used a cannon to target a village on this island! The attack was so devastating that all the villagers died. "

" Is this a joke or what ? " Wanted to know Usopp. " How can a child be so cruel? "

" Not matter! Today, Musshuru's powers must have increased and the power of his poison bomb must be so phenomenal that this same attack could very well kill everyone on this island! He must be stopped before he commits the irreparable. "

However, coughing up blood again, he eventually fell to his knees. The poor man was running out of energy.

" Dalton. "

* * *

" Obaa-san. " Luffy exclaimed, in front of Kureha. " I beg you, become the doctor of my crew. "

" A second. " Kureha stopped him. " You call yourself Luffy, right? "

" Yes, why ? "

" I have some advice for you, Luffy. "

In an instant, Luffy's body was thrown back and crashed into a wall.

" Learn politeness, rude brat! I am only 139 years old. "

" My God. " Said Sanji. " She's in good shape, grandmother. "

" Witches may be immortal. " Loke suggested.

A second later, Lucy felt a drop appear behind her scalp, as she saw the two men being hit against the ground.

" Do you have something to say? " Kureha asked her.

" No, no ! " Lucy assured. " You are incredibly beautiful and strong, Dr Kureha. "

" I prefer that. "

" So, Obaa-san? " Wanted to know Lufy. " Do you want to become our…? "

" It's Mlle. " Kureha roared, hitting him again.

" At the end of the day, luckily you don't make frequent home visits. " Loke remarked, getting up. " There would be a risk of murders for the patient. "

" I'm sure she's already killed someone. " Sanji retorted.

" Stop your nonsense." Kureha ordered, before sitting down on a chair. " Mugiwara, do you really think I want to leave my quiet little life in my castle, to come on your boat and risk my life? "

" Why not ? "

" It's a definitive '' no ''! "

" I am therefore condemned to stay here until I recover. " Lucy sighed.

" Can your spirits do nothing? " Sanji questioned.

_" he one who knows the most is Capricorn! However, he is not a doctor! His level is close to Nami's and he can come with drugs from the spirit world! However, Virgo told me that no cure exists for my disease. "

" The diseases of this world have unfortunately unknown to us. " Loke confessed. " It is very hard for us to get you a cure. "

" Loke! " Lucy cried, noticing that the tongue of the mind had said something wrong.

However, to Lucy's surprise, Sanji remained unmoved by Loke's words.

" **That … ? **"

" Meat. " Luffy suddenly shouted.

Immediately, everyone could see Chopper, very badly hidden, watching them. Frightened, the reindeer fled immediately followed by Luffy and Sanji.

" Come back, the meat. "

" I'm going to cook you and serve Lucy a good stew. "

" Apart from old age, these two can never die. " Loke remarked.

However, he was surprised to see Kureha running too and left the room. Then, seconds later, Lucy and the spirit could hear Luffy and Sanji scream in fear. Moments later, the duo reappeared in the room pursued by Kureha who had two swords in her hand.

" Help. "

" This witch is crazy. "

" Come back here, little rude people. "

There were a few seconds of silence, before Lucy said.

" It is better to leave this woman here. "

" Totally agree. " Loke approved. " If she came with you, I would do my best not to appear so often. "

Hearing it, Lucy noticed.

" It's true that you are often with us lately. "

" I take advantage of this strange world. " Loke nodded, while spinning his arms. " I feel like there are no restrictions on my magic! So, I want to stay with you, and travel in this strange world. "

Only nodding her head slightly, Lucy finally lowered the latter and looked thoughtful.

" A problem ? "

" Two days. " Whispered the blonde. " If I hadn't been treated within two days, I would have died. "

" You don't have to worry about that. " Loke retorted. " Everyone did their best for you and that's why you were able to be treated! No matter what dangers you face, your friends will be there to save you. "

" It's not that. " Lucy retorted. " What I mean is… who could have saved Natsu and the others if I was dead? "

Saying nothing, Loke let her continue as she trembled slightly.

" I have about twenty friends who are waiting on the island of Tenrou, for me to come and help them! But if I ever die, they too will die! I… I am scared of this. "

Listening to him, Loke let out a slight breath, before smiling a little.

" Don't think about that! Putting so much pressure on your shoulders will only scare you! Stay zen! Think about your safety above all, and then you can save our friends. "

" What are you talking about ? "

Startled, the duo turned, to see Chopper walk into the room. Having found a hiding place, he ended up returning to Lucy's room while still taking the trouble to inspect the room to be sure no one was going to eat him.

" They are not there ? Very well. "

" Chopper? " Lucy wondered.

Looking at him more closely, Lucy couldn't help but notice a certain similarity between him and Happy. Two animals that walked on two legs and spoke like humans.

" You are really unique in your kind, like reindeer. " Lucy said, while putting herself cross-legged.

" Lay down. " Chopper ordered him. " You must rest ! Doctorine's treatment may have lowered your fever, but the harmful bacteria are still inside you. "

Listening to him, Lucy finally complied. However, she says.

" Thank you. "

" Hum ? "

'' You helped Kureha heal me, right? Thank you, .. Doctor Chopper. "

Listening to him, Chopper looked offended.

" Don't laugh at me, stupid woman. "

However, the next second he did a strange dance, while he looked embarrassed.

" I don't care about your compliments! It doesn't make me happy at all. "

" This is someone who has a hard time hiding his emotions. " Said Loke.

Then, finally, Chopper carefully began to touch Lucy's hand.

'' You are pirates, aren't you? "

" Yes why ? "

" You have strange powers. " Chopper remarked. " The man next to you magically appeared after we finished treating you and he claimed to be a spirit. "

" I'm Loke! Lucy's mind. "

" It's my power. " Stated Lucy. " I can summon spirits. "

" Spirits? Can pirates summon spirits? "

" No, it is a power that only I have in this world. "

Smiling at Chopper, she asserted.

" I can be compared to a monster. "

" A monster ? " Chopper wondered.

Remaining silent, he finally asks.

" Your pirate life… is it fun? Have you seen several islands? Do you have a banner with a skull? "

" Are you interested in the life of a pirate? " Lucy wondered.

" Not at all. " Roared Chopper.

Pointing at Lucy with his hoof, he declared.

" You, even with your powers, you are and you remain a human! I am an animal! I have antlers and horns… and a blue truffle! We have nothing to do together! Don't be ridiculous. "

" I don't see what is ridiculous. " Lucy retorted. " Me, I have spirits which are also humans, animals and even objects! And I consider them all to be my friends! And then our crew features a man-bungee, a fallen angel, and a man who shows zippers…! and when I was in Fairy Tail one of my best friends was a blue cat who could talk and fly. "

" Don't make fun of me. " Chopper retorted. " I know very well that you lie to me to soften me! Why would humans want to befriend a monster like me? "

" Meat. " Luffy shouted, entering the room.

Immediately, Chopper fled, while Luffy and Sanji ran after him again.

'' So that's the rehearsal comic? " Loke asked.

" These two are fast. " Kureha muttered then, settling down on a chair.

Then looking at Lucy, she cried out.

" Girl, who gave you permission to coax my assistant? "

" You need your permission to talk to him? "

" No no ! To be honest, if you want to take her, then do! However, he will refuse. "

" Why ? " Loke questioned. " I imagine he has a phobia of humans. "

" I don't have a phobia. " Kureha retorted. " Let's just say there is a scar on his heart that not even the best drugs in the world can cure. "

" A scar ? "

Explaining Chopper's past as an unloved reindeer because of the color of his nose, Kureha then followed up with the day Chopper was hunted after eating the hito-hito no mi. And she ended with the fact that Chopper was then called a monster by both the reindeer and the humans they had met.

" Do you realize? " Did she want to know. " Chopper could no longer be considered a reindeer or a human! And no one wanted him as a friend! He then knew only rejection and loneliness and only one word had always been shouted to him: "Monster"! "

Listening to him, Loke finally shrugs, while asserting.

" Chopper can be compared as a hybrid! It is unfortunate but this rejection was to be expected. "

" Loke. " Cried Lucy. " You should be ashamed. "

" It's the truth! Man always rejects what scares him! Even though Chopper's attentions were good, humans rejected him because he was different from them! This is the mindset that is taught to children by adults! No one wants to be friends with someone different. "

Suddenly opening the door wide, Luffy walked into her room screaming.

" LUCY! There is a talking monster. "

" That ? "

" He has antlers on his head and hooves. " Luffy continued. " But he's wearing a hat and he's talking! And he even knows how to transform into a gorilla. "

" In a gorilla? "

" This is one of Chopper's powers. " Kureha asserted, realizing what Luffy was referring to.

" A different being is always rejected. " Loke found. " The proof. "

" I want him in the crew. " Luffy suddenly assured.

" That ? "The trio wondered.

" He is super cool. " Luffy assured. " I want it on my boat! What's his name ? "

" Uh ... Chopper. "

" CHOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEERRRRRRR. " Luffy suddenly shouted as he left the room. " Show yourself and become a pirate. "

Seeing him leave, Kureha couldn't hide her surprise.

" It's the first time I've met someone who reacts like that! Has he at least understood that Chopper is a doctor? "

" I had forgotten the Mugiwara mentality. " Loke confessed.

For her part, Lucy began to smile.

" A drug cannot cure Chopper's injury! But maybe Luffy will make it happen. "


	63. The meaning of a pirate flag

" Lucy-san, if I couldn't cook you a reindeer stew, I prepared a delicious roast for you to restore your strength. " Sanji cried, arriving with a tray.

" And me, I don't have the right to roast? " Loke questioned.

" Will die ! "

" Who gave you permission to use the kitchen? " Kureha questioned. " Hope you didn't mess it up. "

" Obaa… I mean " madam ", I prepared this roast to allow Lucy-chan to… "

Kicking himself in the face, the cook was thrown against a wall, while Loke reached out to grab the tray.

" It's Miss! Not madam! I am still very young. "

" It is sure that if I have as much strength as you, when I will be 139 years old, I would be more than happy. " Lucy asserted.

" I confirm that she has strength. " Sanji asserted, still bleeding from the nose.

Sitting down on a chair, he put a cigarette between his lips before pretending to light it. However, rummaging through his pockets, he began to growl.

" A problem ? " Lucy asked her.

" My lighter…! I can't find it. "

" You may have lost it during the avalanche. " Loke remarked.

" The avalanche? " Lucy wondered. " What avalanche? "

" We'll explain it to you next time. "

Finally putting his cigarette away, Sanji asserted.

" Luffy told me he wanted to recruit the raccoon. "

" This is good news for us. " Lucy remarked.

" Why ? Other than a stew, I don't see what this reindeer could be used for. "

" You're horrible! It was Chopper who took care of us. "

" What? This animal is a doctor ? "

" I must admit that you are quite impressive obaa… I want Miss Kureha. " Loke asserted. " Teaching medicine to an animal, I've never seen it. "

" It wasn't me who made him want to learn medicine. " Kureha retorted. " In fact, the fact that he is now with me is due to the fact that he was around one of the few doctors who was ignorant of the laws of this country! He was a charlatan who thought he was a doctor! Dr. Hiluluk! this is the person who became Chopper's friend. "

" Was? " Sanji asked, understanding the meaning of his words.

" Yes ! He is unfortunately dead. "

Then drinking a bottle of alcohol, she finally said.

" Hiluluk… considered Chopper as his son. "

Thus telling the story of the island quack and his encounter with Chopper, she continued with Hiluluk's disease, Chopper's efforts to cure him, and the doctor's death at the hands of Wapol.

When she was done, Lucy cried out.

" A man like Wapol ... is a king? Is this a joke? A man like him deserves to be in prison. "

" It doesn't surprise me of this man. " Sanji retorted. " This motherfucker attacked us when we headed to this island. "

" And a second time at the bottom of this mountain. " Loke continued. " It was he who tried to kill me with his brother Musshuru! And Baroque Works made an alliance with him. "

" Baroque Works? " The duo wondered.

Suddenly a bottle broke, falling to the ground.

" Musshuru ? " Kureha wondered, getting up. " Is this guy on this island? "

" Yeah! He almost defeated Raynare with his spores. "

" It's not good. " Kureha asserted. " Wapol is already a big problem! But Musshuru is an even bigger threat. "

" Doctorine! Doctorine! "

Suddenly entering the room, Chopper cried out.

" He's there ! Wapol is here. "

" Wapol? " Lucy wondered.

Instantly looking out the window, Sanji growled a little, as he saw six figures heading towards the castle: Wapol, Musshuru, Mister 3, Chess, Kuromarimo and Robson. Then hearing Wapol laugh and rejoice to see his castle again, the blond ends up heading out of the room.

" I am going to welcome this small group! I have it for a few minutes. "

Getting ready to say something, Lucy was surprised to see Loke following him.

" Loke? "

" Rest, Lucy! I have a business to settle with these guys too. "

Shining his fists, he roared.

" They will regret having put your life in danger. "

* * *

" So, here is your castle. " Understood Mr 3, looking at the building.

" In fact, I've been away from here for so long that I almost forgot what he looked like. " Musshuru confessed. " At least the bright side is he's still standing. "

" Perfect. " Wapol asserted. " And with my return to power, the kingdom of Drum will reappear! HAHAHAHA! "

" On the other hand, there is something strange. " Chess remarked, looking through a pair of binoculars.

" Hum? What? "

" There is a pirate flag hanging on top of one of the towers. " The archer said, pointing at him.

" WHAT? " Roared the king, taking the binoculars from him. " What is that rag doing up there? Where is my Drum Kingdom flag? "

" I burned it of course. " Kureha told him, leaving the castle, in the company of Chopper.

" The old witch. " Wapol roared, recognizing her.

" This castle no longer belongs to you! And the kingdom of Drum no longer exists! You have nothing more to do here! Disappear! "

" How dare you speak to his highness like that? " Kuromarimo asked him.

" Do you really want to be killed ? " Chess asked him.

In truth, Kureha paid little attention to Wapol. His gaze was only fixed on Musshuru. A little behind, the man didn't seem to really pay attention to the conversation. Kureha only seemed like an old woman her brother could kill in a second: nothing very interesting.

" I will kill you right away. " Wapol just roared. " You will end up in my stomach. "

" **GUM GUM NO…** "

In an instant, a fist appeared right in front of Wapol, before hitting his face hard.

" **PISTOL !** "

Thrown backwards, Wapol passed between Mr 3 and Musshuru who could only be astonished to see him fly backwards.

" What? "

Crashing heavily to the ground, Wapol struggled to get up, as blood flowed from his nose.

" Who dared? Who dared to hit me? "

" I found you, the cannibal. " Luffy roared, coming out of the castle, beating his fists.

" Mugiwara. " Cried Mr 3.

" Ah finally a little action. " Musshuru remarked, taking little interest in his brother's health.

" But how ? " Chopper wondered, flabbergasted by what he had just seen.

" Oh, has it already started? " Sanji wondered. " We barely take the time to put on a coat and Luffy is already in combat. "

" Hey, Mugiwara. " Loke cried, throwing him a coat. " Take this. "

" Hum? " The pirate wondered, grabbing the coat.

Looking at him for a few seconds, he suddenly ended up shaking before saying.

" It's cold. "

" Fool ! "

" That stupid Mugiwara is always on our way. " Kuromarimo remarked.

" Yes, it might be time to kill him. "

Not giving a damn about Wapol's two minions, Sanji scanned the other three opponents. Finally, noticed Mister 3's haircut, he asked.

" Is he Mr 3 ? So Baroque Works has made a good alliance with these guys. "

" I am so happy to see you. " Affirmed Mr 3. " I have the opportunity to take revenge for the humiliation of Little Garden! This time around, I'm going to make sure you display tremendous suffering when I turn you into wax statues. "

" MUGIWARA. " Wapol roared, getting up. " Can I know why you always get in my way? "

" That ? " Luffy wondered. " It's you who kept attacking us! But this time, I'm going to be able to kick your ass. "

" Hey, you. " Cried Chopper, looking at Luffy. " Your arms… they stretched out? "

" Hum? Yep! I ate devil fruit! I am an elastic man. "

Then, smiling broadly, he continued.

" Just like you, I am also a monster. "

" A ... A monster? "

" Mugiwara. " Roared Wapol. " I'm going to kill you and your crew for daring to attack me! And you, the old woman, I would kill you for having dared to reside in my castle, during my absence! It's perfect, knowing that I killed you, the rest of the inhabitants of this island will no longer dare to rebel against me. "

" This place is not your castle, but Hiluluk's grave. " Kureha retorted. " I don't care about this place! However, my assistant begged me to move here to hoist the Hiluluk flag. "

" What are you talking about ? " Roared Wapol. " Hoist a vulgar rag? Don't make me laugh ! I don't know of anything more hideous than a pirate flag. "

" Hey! " Cried Luffy. " I advise you to pay attention to your words. "

" What ? What do you want ? I am the king of this country! And if I order it, I want this flag to be burned immediately. "

" You will not enter this castle. " Chopper retorted, assuming his human form. " And you will never burn Dr Hiluluk's flag! I take the oath. "

" What is this monster? " Wanted to know Musshuru.

" Wapol-sama, it's the horrible monster who lived with Hiluluk. " Kuromarimo recognized him.

" What? Is this thing still alive? "

" This pirate flag symbolizes the will of the doctor. " Roared Chopper. " I would never let you damage it. "

" Enough. " Wapol ordered. " Kill Em ! All! "

" Let's go. " Luffy rejoices. " Five vs five! Perfect. "

" Hum? " Sanji wondered. " Obaa-san is going to fight with us? "

Immediately he was punched in the head by Kureha, while she retaliated.

" I am only a fragile young woman! I'm counting on you to keep you safe. "

" You won't run away, no. " Kuromarimo retorted, throwing a ball of hair at him.

However, raising his leg in time to protect the doctor, Sanji let the attack touch him, while retorting.

" Hey, Afroman! A man should never pick on a lady. "

" Oh, are you starting to understand? " Doctorine questioned him, with a small smile.

" You fell into my trap. " Retorted his enemy.

Indeed, suddenly noticing that the ball of hair was stuck to his leg, Sanji couldn't pull it out, even shaking his leg all over the place.

" What is that ? Why does it stick? Static electricity ? "

" Precisely. " Kuromarimo asserted, while preparing more hairballs. " And here are others! **ELEKI-MARIMO** ! "

Three more balls of hair were then thrown, also sticking to Sanji.

" Eurk! Take this stuff away! It's disgusting. "

Immediately, Luffy and Chopper came to him. But as soon as he noticed that the balls of hair were stuck to him, the reindeer finally pushed Sanji away.

" Keep them! I don't want it ! "

" Do you think I want to keep them? It's disgusting. "

" It's not my problem. "

" Come on, take one. "

Seeing them fight, Luffy looked at the balls of hair. Finally, he had an idea.

" I know. "

Gripping the four balls of hair, he cried out.

" I will increase my power with this. "

" What? What are you talking about ? "

Gathering the four balls to create a bigger one, Luffy ends up putting the latter on his head. Then, squeezing the sides a little, he ends up making it look like a perfect afro cut.

" TADAM! I am Afro-Luffy. "

Immediately there was an awkward silence, while everyone looked at him without saying anything. Finally, pointing at him, Musshuru wanted to know.

" Is he stupid or is it a trick? "

" No no ! He's stupid . " Sanji and Loke said, blushing with shame.

'' What are you doing, Mugiwara? " Wanted to know Chopper.

" What? I have too much class with that on my head. "

" Who is this asshole? " Wanted to know Kuromarimo.

" Forget about it. " Chess advised him, while aiming for Luffy's new hair. " Hey, Mugiwara, know that ELEKI-MARIMO are very flammable. "

" What ? "

" Luffy, run away. " Sanji ordered him, seeing the archer's arrow ignite.

" **CHECKMATE !** "

Immediately, Luffy ducked to dodge the arrow. Unfortunately, having forgotten the height of his afro cut, he let the flaming arrow pierce her, burning her as well.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR ! "

" Put some snow and get this thing out of your head, you moron. "

" Tsss! Amateur. " Chess remarked.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly shouted Chopper, running towards him with a closed fist.

However, having anticipated it, Mr 3 only put a hand on the ground and created a wall in front of them.

" **CANDLE WALL !** "

Seeing the wall, Chopper didn't hesitate to hit it. However, he soon regretted, as he let out a cry of pain, because of the solidity of the wall.

" Poor fool! My wax is as strong as steel. "

" **REGULUS IMPACT !** "

Having jumped over the wall, Loke let himself fall towards Mr. 3, while having a luminous fist.

However, already finding himself in front of him, Musshuru dodged his punch, before hitting him with a drill.

" **SPING DRILL !** "

Wincing in pain, Loke was kicked out. Seeing him on the ground, Musshuru confessed.

" I am surprised to see you alive! Yet I had believed that we had killed you earlier. "

" I need more for me to give up. " Retorted the spirit, getting up.

" In that case, we'll kill you here and now. " Wapol's two minions asserted.

" You will pay me. " Luffy roared.

Having managed to stop the fire, by plunging his head in the snow, Luffy now had no more afro hairstyle, while some of his hair had burned. Pissed off, he ran to the duo

" **BIKKURI MARIMO** ! " The afro-man shouted, letting blades come out of his glove.

Nonetheless, dodging his punch, Luffy stretched his leg backwards before slapping him in the abdomen.

" **GUM GUM KICK**. "

Ejected, Kuromarimo fell to the ground, passed out. Positioning himself behind Luffy, Chess aimed at him with three arrows. However, having anticipated his attack, the pirate jumped into the air in time, before directing his feet towards him.

" **GUM GUM YARI** ! "

Hit with violence, Chess crashed against the ground, and found himself, too, passed out.

" And two. "

However, no sooner had he touched the ground than he had to jump back, to avoid Wapol's big jaws.

" It's the end for you, Mugiwara. "

" Luffy! " Sanji called out, running up to him.

Immediately, to avoid Wapol's jaws, Luffy grabbed one of sanji's legs. Seeing this, the cook then spun around, taking Luffy with him.

" Let's go ! **AIR FORCE ! ****GOMU SHOOT** ! "

Finally stopping, he took advantage of the momentum, to throw Luffy as hard as possible towards Wapol. And in a quarter of a second, Luffy's head crashed right in the middle of Wapol's stomach. Flying back again, the king of the land bumped into Robson, who managed to stop his fall. However, being knocked too hard, it was the hippopotamus that was thrown into the air and disappeared.

" WOW! The hippopotamus flew. " Luffy remarked.

Seeing his brother being knocked down, Musshuru mumbled.

" Kabayaro! Get knocked down by a microbe. "

" Mugiwara is more powerful than it looks. " Retorted Mr 3. " And above all, his stupidity makes him unpredictable. "

Seeing their four opponents, the duo already began to strategize to defeat and kill them.

* * *

Flying towards the mountain, Raynare couldn't help but breathe with more difficulty. Despite the drink Virgo had given her, she found it difficult to move her body. And flying seemed to wear her out a lot more than usual. On top of that, the gusts of frozen winds didn't help.

Yet, gazing up at the top of the mountain, Raynare continued to fly towards him, while asserting.

" They will pay me! I would never let them touch Lucy. "

* * *

Watching the fight through her window, Lucy couldn't help but be anxious, as she began to understand the powers of some enemies.

" It's bad ! Due to the topography of the place, Zoro and the others will not be able to join us if we need reinforcements! The only one who can is Raynare! But we don't even know where she is. "

" It's coming soon ... hime. "

Startling with fear, Lucy put a hand on her body, as she saw Virgo behind her.

" Are you out of your mind ? I almost had a heart attack. "

" All my excuses. "

Taking a few seconds to calm down, Lucy finally understood what Virgo had just told her.

" Raynare is on his way? Great ! With it, we will be sure to win! How is she ? And what happened? "

" She has been poisoned! But I managed to give him an antidote. "

" Perfect. " Lucy rejoice. " Thanks Virgo! Fortunately you were there to save Raynare. "

Listening to him, Virgo sounded anxious. Finally, she asked.

"Would you have displeased it if Raynare-sama had not yet been treated?"

" Of course ! I'll be scared to death not knowing how she was! This is my friend. "

" Your friend … ? or your love? "

" What ? "

" Do you like Raynare-sama? "

The look Virgo displayed was the stoic look she had almost always displayed. Yet, deep inside, Lucy could only see the seriousness. Virgo's question was by no means a joke. Finally, Lucy understood.

" It was not a dream. "

" Sorry ? "

'' The other time, when I was sick and woke up in the middle of the night, we talked to each other, didn't we? At one point, I thought it was just a hallucination! But it's wrong ! And during our discussion, you made me understand that our relationship deteriorated because you found me too close to Raynare. "

Looking at Virgo, she asked.

" I ask you the same question: do you like Raynare? "

" Yes. " Virgo confessed, without hesitation.

There was a silence. Then Lucy nodded, before finally saying.

" Well, me, no. Raynare is not someone I love enough to fall in love with. "

" But ... you only talk about her and you are almost always together. "

" Perhaps, but we are only friends! When we got here we had no one! Raynare no longer had his group and I had just lost my friends! That's why I wanted to become her friend so much! I came that we help each other! I wanted Raynare to know that I didn't see her as a monster but as a human. "

Looking at Virgo, she continued.

" Virgo, if you're really in love with Raynare, then I'll let you! However, I don't know if this is such a good idea. "

" Why ? Because I'm a spirit and she's a 'human'? "

" Not at all ! It's just… we won't stay in this world forever. "

Even for Lucy, saying that simple sentence made her feel bad. And yet, she knew it perfectly. She was not from this world. Her place was in Fairy Tail, and she will return there once she finds the Fairy's sphere.

" Do you really want to live a fleeting love "?

" All love will be ephemeral for me. " Virgo retorted. " I am immortal! Even though Raynare-sama can live much longer than a normal human, the fact remains that she will eventually die, leaving me all alone. "

"But then… why want to love him knowing that you know your separation will be painful?"

" Because ! This is the first time that I have felt so good with someone! Someone is not just a punishing person! I love to be with her! Even if it is ephemeral, I want to be by his side! And then, why can't we stay with her? "

" Virgo, you know that we… "

" No, I ask you why Raynare doesn't come in our world? "

" What? "

" Raynare-sama never intended to go home! She doesn't like her world! All she wants is to be able to completely resurrect and become stronger, here! She never felt the wish to want to go home! She got killed in her world and doesn't seem to really like people in her own group! So why not suggest that she come with us? She's powerful enough to join Fairy Tail, right? "

Pensive, Lucy began to think. In fact, she had never thought of such an idea. Still, aside from whether or not Raynare could come to his world, it wasn't a bad idea.

" Maybe, Virgo! Perhaps ! I would talk to him about it. "

Immediately, Virgo's gaze twinkled as she flashed a beaming smile.

" Thank you, hime ! "

Nonetheless, then lowering her gaze, she stammered.

" And ... I'm sorry for my behavior these last few days! If you blame me for this, I would understand. "

" Your behaviour ? I have nothing to reproach you. "

" That ? But I … "

" When I was sick, I clearly remember asking you for water, and you brought me some! Even though you called me "Lucy", you continued to serve me, and that is the most important. "

Listening to him, Virgo looked down, to hide his shame before finally repeating.

" Thank you, hime. "

* * *

" Thrice. " Suddenly roared Wapol, getting up. " This is the third time he has sent me flying in the air! This time, enough is enough. "

" How, has that fool got up? " Musshuru wondered.

" We can at least say that it is resistant. " Mr 3 remarked.

Wiping blood from his nose, Wapol cried out.

" Chess! "

Nevertheless, the archer was still on the ground.

" CHESS. " Yelled the king, kicking him.

" Hum? What? " Wanted to know the man, finally opening his eyes

" Tell me everything I ate today. "

" Uh ... yes. " Cried the archer, taking a notebook. " So, this afternoon, on board the boat, you ate a '' cannon at butter '', a '' cannon in dish '' and a '' gunpowder salad ''! And in Bighorn, you've gobbled up a "grilled house". "

" What is this menu? " Wanted to know Loke.

" That's what we call an omnivore. " Sanji remarked.

Even Mr 3 couldn't hide some form of disgust.

" This guy eats anything and everything! I bet his hunger forces him even to eat garbage. "

" That's what makes him stronger. " Musshuru retorted.

" Hum? "

" You will see how my meals are an integral part of me. " Wapol asserted, while letting his body transform. " **BAKU BAKU FACTORY !** "

Gaining in size, his abdomen becomes square before becoming a house. His arms disappeared to make room for two cannons. And a chimney grew over his head.

" **WAPOL HOUSE.** "

" TOO STRONG. " Luffy shouted, eyes sparkling.

" Ohhhh, the powers of the brother have increased. " Musshuru rejoices.

" He became what he eats. " Includes Mr 3

" And not only ! He can merge what he eats. "

" What? "

" **BAKU BAKU FACTORY** ! "

At that moment, Wapol opened his mouth wide and devoured Chess and Kuriomarimo without hesitation.

" Ah, he's starting to eat people again. " Luffy remarked.

" He even eats his men ?" Sanji wondered.

Smoke came out of Wapol's chimney the instant he swallowed his cronies. Then performing a strange dance, he finally froze before screaming.

" Here is the ultimate power of my devil fruit! The miraculous fusion. "

" The what? " Sanji wondered.

" Damn it. " Loke said, fearing the worst.

At that moment, the door to Wapol's abdomen opened, letting out a creature with two voices.

" I am the most powerful warrior in the kingdom of Drum… "

Introducing himself, the warrior was none other than Kuromarimo who appeared to be astride Chess's shoulders. Only their clothes seemed to have really fused together.

" I'm Chessmarimo. "

Another awkward silence.

" So… it's a fusion, okay, but it's not really what I expected. " Loke confessed.

" It's especially ridiculous. " Sanji remarked. " Afro-man just climbed on each other's shoulders. "

" AMAZING. " Luffy shouted. " Sanji, come on, we're gonna merge. "

" OUT OF THE QUESTION ! "

Watching the arrival of the new warrior, Kureha finally said.

" Don't underestimate their strength! If they were that weak, the people would have ended up putting Wapol in jail! However, he is not the most powerful, far from it. "

For his part, Musshuru ends up affirming.

" This fight seems quite boring to me! So stop arguing and let's fight for real. "

" A minute, brother. " Wapol stopped him. " First, I have something to do. "

Raising his arm, he suddenly aimed at the top of his castle tower, before firing a cannonball to destroy the flag that hung there.

" And There you go ! This horrible tea towel has finally disappeared from my sight. "

Turning around, Luffy could see the pirate flag falling. Then, looking down, he saw Chopper, frozen, watching the fabric fall while clenching his fists.

" Hey, the reindeer! This flag… was it important? "

Chopper didn't even have to answer him so Luffy could see the answer on his face.

" Motherfucker. " The animal suddenly cried, running towards Wapol.

" **CANDLE LOCK** ! " Cried Mr 3.

However, dodging the wax, transforming into a reindeer, Chopper jumped up and landed on Wapol, in his human form.

" How dare you shoot the doctor's flag? "

" Hey, let go, you dirty monster. "

" This country ... you only destroyed it ... while the doctor did everything to save it! You have no right to sully his memory. "

Getting ready to strike Wapol, Chopper clenched his fist. Yet at the last moment he froze. Staring at Wapol, angrily, he confessed.

" Dr. Hiluluk hated violence. "

" That ? "

" Get away from here. " Roared the reindeer. " Leave this island and no harm will be done to you. "

" Chopper, no. " Kureha cried.

" **WAPOL CANNON !** "

Aiming a cannon at Chopper's face, Wapol slammed into his face, knocking him down at his feet.

" Tsss! What an idiot ! Did you think you scared me like this? " Wanted to know Wapol, getting ready to touch him a second time.

" Hey, hold on. " Mr 3 stopped him, while looking at Chopper. " This thing is one of a kind. "

" What ? What are you talking about ? "

Smiling gloomily, Mr 3, created wax with his bra, s while pointing it at Chopper.

" I will turn it into a magnificent statue! A specimen like him will be one of my best creations. "

However, before he could touch Chopper with his wax, an intense light was seen next to Mr. 3, before he felt an intense pain in his face.

"** REGULUS IMPACT!** "

Thrown to the side, Mr 3 was beaten in one hit by Loke, who had just protected Chopper.

" Y... You? " The reindeer wondered.

" Don't have any idea! If I protected you, it's because you looked after Lucy! Now stay back and let these guys take care of us. "

'' What do you think you can do against us? " Wapol asked him. " We have already beaten you once! And we'll do it all over again until you die for good. "

" Yes, indeed, I lost against you five together. " Loke confessed, sarcastically. "However, currently, the fight is much more fair-play. "

" Fair-play? "

" Eh, the cannibal. "

Looking up, everyone saw Luffy, at the top of the tower, as he had just ripped off the sleeve of his jacket to hang the flag again on the tower.

" Mugiwara? "

" The first time I met you, I thought you were a pirate! But it was wrong, right? "

" What ? But of course, moron! I hate the life of a pirate! I am a king! "

" In this, I understand! A guy like you, who has never put his life in danger, cannot understand what this pirate flag represents. "

" What does this flag represent? " Repeated Wapol. " HAHAHAHA! But what do I do with it? This flag is just a cloth for me! It just stains the facade of my magnificent castle! Besides, you too. "

He then pointed his cannon at Luffy, before firing another cannonball.

" Warning. " Cried Chopper.

" A pirate flag is never hoisted lightly. " Luffy continued. " A coward like you can never destroy it. "

A second later, the top of the tower exploded again.

" Luffy. " Sanji said.

" Mugiwara? "

" A shot on target. " Observed Mr 3.

" Good job, Wapol-sama. "

" HAHAHAHA! You didn't stand a chance against me, Mugiwara. "

Silent, Musshuru narrowed his eyes, and managed to make out a figure through the smoke.

" Hey, he's still alive. "

" What? "

Indeed, when the smoke was blown away by a gust of wind, Wapol and the others could see Luffy, still standing, still waving the pirate flag, holding it in his hand.

" Do you understand now? That flag is still there and it will always be there! No matter who drew it or hoisted it here, this flag represents all the will of a crew! So I forbid you to make fun of this pirate flag. "

" No, but is it a joke? "

" This boy is crazy. " Chessmarimo asserted.

For his part, staring at Luffy couldn't help but say.

" Incredible ... is that a pirate? "

" I have had enough of him. " Roared Wapol. " Chessmarimo, bring him down. "

" Right now. " Assured the warrior, preparing two bows.

" No, I'll take care of it. " Musshuru retorted, stepping in front of him.

" Musshuru-sama? "

" I need exercise. " The man asserted, before disappearing.

Being handing over the pirate flag correctly, Luffy couldn't feel the presence of the man behind him until the last moment. He barely had time to turn around when he saw Musshuru's dismal smile, as well as his arm turn into a drill.

" That … ? "

" DIE. "

Yet before he could hit him, the heel of a spike hit Musshuru's face, throwing him out of the tower.

" What? " Wapol wondered, seeing his brother fall at his feet.

" Look, Wapol-sama, an angel. "

" No, she is part of the Mugiwara crew. " Mr 3 retorted.

" Raynare. " Luffy rejoices.

Indeed, being in the process of flying not far from its captain, the fallen angel had finally arrived at the top of the mountain. Seeing Wapol and the others below, she finally asks.

'' Do I have permission to attack them, captain? "

" Of course ! On the other hand, it is me who kicks the buttocks of the cannibal. "

" Perfect. " Raynare assured, letting himself down. " In his case, I take care of his brother. "

" **CANDLE YARI**. " Suddenly shouted Mr 3, pretending to aim at her.

However, he stepped back again, as Loke stepped in front of him.

" Hello. "

" What do you want ? "

" If Mugiwara and Raynare already have their opponents, I guess it's up to me to beat you up. "

" Grrr! And who are you? A pirate ? "

" No ! Just Lucy's Prince Charming. "

Surrounded by a luminous aura, he lost his smile, as he roared.

" For having almost killed her, I swear to make you regret it! You didn't just declare war on Mugiwara! By attacking Lucy, you have also declared war on Fairy Tail. "

" Fairy… tail? "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Avant Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc :?**

**Lobby d'Arc Enies: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby:?**

**Arc Thriller Bark: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc :?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Arc Dressrosa:? /?**

**Arc Wano Kuni: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc :?**

**Arc Battle Teach:?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million-(Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol : Musshuru**

**Gold D. Roger : Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Personne: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (détective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Sakura (Zombieland Saga); Neni (Mr 9)**


	64. Three fights, three victories

**I just have a question: what should I do to get more views, reviews, favorites or others ?**

* * *

Standing up while moaning, Musshuru ends up spitting a tooth out of his mouth. Seeing the latter fall to the ground, with a little blood, the man felt his rage increase tenfold, while he saw Raynare land right in front of him.

" You "?

" How do we meet? " Raynare questioned him, without feeling the slightest fear.

However, despite wanting to show an expression of authority, Raynare felt exhausted. Climbing the mountain had made him very tired because of his condition. She only wanted one thing, for Virgo to give her the antidote again. However, before asking her, she had to beat the man in front of her.

" Who is this girl ? " Wanted to know Musshuru. " A fallen angel? "

" It's Raynare, the fallen angel. " Taught him Mr 3. " A pirate whose head is worth 9 million berrys. "

Hearing this, Musshuru repeated.

" 9 million? "

Immediately he laughed.

" That's all ? Is the reward for capturing this woman that small? HAHAHAHA! It's ridiculous. "

" Shut up ! " Roared Raynare. " Even though I'm only worth 9 million berrys, you have before you the person who will become the most powerful woman in this world. "

" Bakayaro! You? A weak ? Become the strongest woman? You have no chance! We have fought before and I know full well that you are worth nothing in battle! You are a draw, a failure! You don't even deserve that I consider you my adversary. "

Angered by his words, Raynare spread her four wings before heading towards him.

" We'll see that. "

Trying to punch and kick him then, Raynare targeted Musshuru's head. Unfortunately, continued to smile at him, Musshuru gesticulated in all directions, thus dodging each of his attacks with disconcerting ease. Raynare felt like he could pull his entire skeleton apart.

" Missed ! Missed ! Missed ! Missed ! "

Getting even more angry, Raynare tried to grab his hair to force him to stop. However, stooping in time, Musshuru let the fallen angel fly over her and then raised his fist to strike her in the stomach. Raynare's mouth opened immediately, but no sound could come out.

" RAYNARE-SAMA! " Sanji cried, running up to her.

However, no sooner had he taken a step than a horrible crunch was heard. Falling to the ground, the cook found himself frozen in pain, as excruciating pain appeared in his back.

" What is happening to me ? "

" His spine is damaged again. " Kureha understood.

" What are you doing, the cook? " Wanted to know Loke.

Lowering his guard, he gave Mr. 3 the opportunity to wrap his legs in wax, immobilizing him to the ground.

" What ? "

" **CANDLE CHAMPION PUNCH !** "

Immediately, wax enveloped Mr. 3's fist, and formed a huge fist, ten times the size of his hand. Then he punched Loke hard. The impact was so great, that the wax at Loke's feet shattered, causing him to flutter up to the castle wall.

" What ... What? " Chopper wondered, seeing his allies being beaten one by one.

" It's over for you. " Assured Chessmarimo, pointing his two bows at the reindeer. " Today will be the day of your death. "

Thus shooting two arrows, he forced Chopper to step back and then run.

" Come back here, coward. "

Seeing the situation escalate, Sanji pretended to stand up, despite his back pain.

" I am going to fight. "

" **DOCTOR STOP !** "

To everyone's surprise, Kureha kicked Sanji hard in the back, damaging him further.

" Rest lying! You will only make your condition worse. "

Coming back to them, Chopper dodged Chessmarimo's attacks again, performing various transformations. Eventually, starting to wear himself out, the Warrior let Chopper step back further and saw him regain his chibi form.

" Are you really a strange creature, are you? " Musshuru remarked, seeing him do it.

Now that Raynare was on the ground, holding his stomach, he allowed himself to watch the other fights, waiting for Raynare to stand up.

" That's hilarious ! This reindeer is a yeti and you are a fallen angel! Does your group only have monsters? "

" I ... I am not a monster. " Raynare roared, forcing himself to his feet.

" Ah yes ? In any case, you are not human! No one would want to be the friend of an abomination like you! You are just a rejection. "

" What did you say ? " Raynare roared.

Immediately, Musshuru saw a dark aura begin to surround him, as his wings grew larger. Noting that his power was increasing due to anger, the man smiled as he cried out.

" Even for your friends, it must be difficult to have a monster like you in their crew! Unless, of course, you're just their pet bird. "

" Shut up ! "

" What? Do you enjoy their company? Ah, now that I think about it, during our last fight, you hit me in the face, to protect the blonde girl who was dying. "

Staring at Wapol Castle, he sneered.

" I wonder how I'm going to kill her. "

" WHAT ? " Raynare roared.

" Or maybe, should I rape her! What do you think about it ? "

In response, several spears of light were hurled at him at high speed. Still, using his reflexes, Musshuru dodged them, while Raynare roared.

" I won't let you touch her! I'm gonna kill and slaughter you, human asshole. "

Unable to control her anger, Raynare began to attack without thinking as Musshuru continued to laugh at her.

" A fallen angel is an angel rejected by god, right? Even he understood that you were just a monster not deserving of affection. "

Gritting his teeth, Raynare flew towards him again, before kicking him in the face.

" Will die. "

" **ROUKOU STINGING !** "

Hitting Musshuru, Raynare was surprised to only strike a sort of hologram.

" But that … ? "

Finding himself behind her, Musshuru directing his hands towards her, before creating a cloud of purple projectiles with his fingers.

" **SHIELD DASH !** "

Hit in the back, Raynare screamed in pain as his wings were shattered.

" Oh, your wings are your weak point. "

Immediately, Musshuru ran to her and grabbed two of her wings. Then, before Raynare could react, he exerted so much pressure that it cracked the skeleton of both wings. In an instant, Rayanre's anger vanished, and was replaced by intense pain.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

Rolling on the ground, she could only moan in pain.

" My wings ! My wings ! My wings ! "

Not giving a damn about his pain, Musshuru then kicked him in the jaw, throwing him away.

" Tsss, is that the power of a fallen angel? I'm a little disappointed. "

Still, he could see the fallen angel stand up again, while looking at him again with hatred.

" My wings… How dare you? I go … ! I GO … ! "

" Hum? A problem, the monster? "

" I'm not … "

" I AM NOT A MONSTER. " Chopper yelled.

Surprised, Raynare looked at the strange creature that seemed to be fighting in his team.

" Of course you are a monster. " Chessmarimo retorted. " Look at your face in a mirror, if you don't believe me. "

Staring at the reindeer, Raynare wanted to know.

" Who is he ? "

" It's Chopper, my assistant. " Kureha asserted, standing next to her.

" What ? "

" He helped me heal your friends and now it looks like he's finally decided to behave like a pirate. "

" What? What are you talking about ? "

" You are just a miserable monster who must have been rejected all his life. " Continued Chessmarimo. " Normal, you are a real circus beast! In that case, explain to me, why do you want to protect a country that doesn't want you? It's ridiculous . "

" Shut up ! I would protect this country, even if I don't have a friend! I may be just a horrible monster in everyone's eyes, but the fact remains that I would save this country! This is the reason why Doctor Hiluluk can rest in peace. "

" What are you talking about ? " Suddenly a voice asked.

" How ? " Chopper said, turning around to see Luffy about to run towards them.

" Don't talk nonsense ! You have friends! I, for example, am your friend. "

" My friend ? "

A second later, Luffy collapsed right in front of Wapol. Then rising, he looked at each of his enemies, while asserting.

" Listen to me, none of my companions is a monster, understood? These are all my friends. "

" Luffy? "

Looking at Raynare, the pirate wanted to know.

" I believe in you, Raynare! You are not a monster! And neither do you, Chopper. "

Banging his fists between them, he cried out.

" Let's beat these guys. "

" Tsss. " Musshuru said simply, walking towards him. " This idiot is starting to piss me off. "

Still, he stopped, as he saw Raynare get up. Despite his damaged wings, Raynare took a deep breath to calm himself down. Thus, she finally managed to control her anger, which prevented her from thinking. Then she let her injured pair of wings disappear.

" Hum? What are you doing ? "

" It's time to stop fighting like this! I will no longer let my anger control me! From now on, I will control myself. "

" Bakayaro! I'll kill you, before you can even do anything. "

However, flying, Raynare put the gap between Musshuru and her, before creating a multitude of spears of light.

" Take this. " She roared.

" **POISON SPING !** " Musshuru shouted, creating poison spears that rushed towards Raynare.

The two attacks then collided, creating a large explosion.

Seeing the fight, Mr 3 couldn't help but be anxious when he saw Musshuru's abilities. If he succeeded in killing Mugiwara and his gang, and Mr 0 agreed to integrate him into Baroque Works, Mr 3 was afraid he would take his place.

"**I must kill Mugiwara while he's busy.**"

However, he stopped as an intense light half blinded him.

" What is that ? "

Coming back to him, still bleeding from his mouth, Loke was ready to fight again. Unfortunately, not having been able to fully heal himself in the spirit world, he soon noticed that he was not at his peak. He should not prolong his fight too long.

" You? Do you want to get slaughtered again? **CANDLE CHAMPION** ! "

Immediately, Mr 3 found himself inside a huge wax robot, while he sneered.

" I am invincible in this armor! And since you can't seem to create fire, you can't scratch me. "

" Ah yeah, do you believe that? "

" I don't believe that ! I'm sure. " Assured Mr 3, starting to make reels with his fists, while pretending to hit him.

Finding himself forced to back away, Loke jumped back, while Mr 3 continued.

" You would have let yourself die, just now! We will have been of service. "

" Service? "

" Yes! You are unable to beat us no matter what you do! You think you're a great knight, but at the end of the day you're nothing, just like that stupid group you call Fairy Tail. "

Immediately hardening his gaze, Loke warned him.

" Don't insult Fairy Tail. "

" Otherwise what ? You can never beat me, bug. "

Suddenly, Loke's body was enveloped in an intense golden light.

" That … ? What is that ? "

" Lucy is counting on me and I must protect her. " Affirmed the lion. " Therefore, I will show you the extent of my power and defeat you right away. "

" Stop saying bullshit ! **CANDLE**… "

" **REGULUS FLASH ! "**

Immediately, the light gained in intensity and was so powerful that it blinded Mr. 3.

" AHHHHH! My eyes ! It burns. "

Then, Loke let all of his body light come together in his hand, before forming a ball of light.

" Let's go ! **REGULUS BANG** ! "

Hearing him run towards him, despite always having his eyes closed, Mr 3 found it best to improve his defense.

" **CANDLE WALL** ! "

Immediately, a wax wall was created in front of him, blocking Loke's path. Despite this, the spirit continued to run, before launching its ball of light, against the wall. And hardly did she touch the wax than she saw the entire wall explode.

" What? " Mr 3 wondered, feeling pieces of wax hitting his armor.

Arriving then in front of him, with his luminous fists, Loke began to strike the armor with force.

" What are you doing stupid? My armor is stronger than steel! You are unable to break it. "

" To protect Lucy, I can do anything! But not only ! It's not just Lucy who has to fight for our friends! I too will be our friends from Fairy Tail! And for that, I am ready to push my limits! **REGULUS GATLING** ! "

Immediately his punches struck with speed and force, forcing the wax robot to back away.

" Impossible. "

Then, suddenly, Mr 3 froze, hearing the sound of a cracking noise. Seconds later, several cracks appeared in his armor, before it exploded into pieces.

" It's impossible ! " Repeated Mr 3. " I can't lose again. "

Unfortunately for him, taking advantage that he no longer had any defenses, Loke sent his fist to his face, and pulverized his jaw. Flying thus in the air, Mr 3 ended up landing in the void and disappeared from the sight of all.

" Ouh there, a fall of five thousand meters, that could kill him. "

Finally, feeling weak, Loke ends up dropping to the ground.

* * *

For his part, continuing to attack from a distance, Raynare continued to create a multitude of spears of light in order to hit Musshuru. Despite being able to dodge his attacks, his opponent couldn't help but growl, while Raynare took advantage of his advantage to avoid melee combat.

" Come down from there, if you're a true warrior. "

" To get poisoned? What next ? **DIVINE TORNADO**! "

Seeing a mini-tornado rush over him, Musshuru jumped back to avoid it. However, as soon as the attack hit the ground, creating a cloud of smoke that enveloped it.

" What is that ? "

Entering the smoke, Raynare walked over to him, with a trident in his hand. Trying to harpoon him, she was unfortunately surprised to see him bend down in extremis, to avoid his attack. Worse yet, taking advantage of Raynare being near him, Musshuru spread his arms before screaming.

" **SLOW SPORE !** "

In an instant, his body ejected a cloud of purple spores that touched Raynare. Flying away, it left the spores through the air. Unfortunately, his vision clouded over within seconds, while his skin turned grayish.

" That … ? " She wondered, having trouble controlling her flight.

" Touch. " Musshuru assured, seeing her fly with difficulty.

Finally, not seeming able to fly anymore, Raynare let himself fall. Unfortunately, targeting her with his fingers, Musshuru created a multitude of purple projectiles.

" **SHIELD DASH !** "

Once again hit by the attack, Raynare's body remained in the air, while Musshuru had fun keeping it from falling.

" So, what do you think, you monster? "

" Raynare. " Luffy scared, running towards her.

However, he had to back off, while Wapol pretended to swallow him.

" You stay there, Mugiwara! So enjoy the show! This is the last time you see your friend alive. "

Continuing to be attacked, Raynare was barely conscious. Having difficulty breathing, she began to feel her whole body aching, as she was unable to move.

" HAHAHA! You don't stand a chance against me! You are just a failure. "

" **I'm going to lose ? " **Raynare wondered.

Eventually, unable to fight off the poisonous attacks, the fallen angel eventually lost consciousness without realizing it.

" RAY-CHAN ! "

" Uh ? " Musshuru wondered, turning his face towards the castle.

Having opened her bedroom window, Lucy was the one screaming.

" Hold on, Ray-chan! I know you can beat him. "

" You, the dying girl, die. " Musshuru shouted, directing his hands towards her.

Unfortunately, having let his guard down, he allowed Raynare to open his eyes, before flapping his wings violently. A current of air was thus created, and chased all of Musshuru's attacks.

" What … ? "

Then suddenly feathers left Raynare's wings and the air currents the fallen angel created propelled them straight towards Musshuru. Similar to daggers, they began to pierce the ground, all around the man.

" What is that ? "

" You won't hurt Lucy! Because I will prevent you. "

Then, Raynare created various spears of light which she threw along with her sharp feathers. Faced with so many attacks, Musshuru found it extremely difficult to dodge. Moreover, he ended up feeling feathers hitting him here and there, as the explosions from the spears of light threw him all over the place. Not being able to see anything around him, the man was then surprised, feeling a pair of arms grabbing him from behind.

Having landed on his back, Raynare had now belted him, while locking his arms.

" Hey, what are you doing? "

" I ... I end our fight. " Assured the fallen angel, while having difficulty breathing.

Yet forgetting her pain, she flew high in the sky, taking Musshuru with her.

" Let go of me. " Musshuru ordered, before biting her fiercely on the shoulder.

Wincing in pain, Raynare almost let go. However, gritting her teeth, she continued her flight, before quickly dropping to the ground. Then turning on itself, it made a splendid spin, while increasing its speed.

" **ANGEL TENDRIL !** "

" NOOOOOOOOOO ! "

A deafening noise was then heard, while the two adversaries moved away violently against the ground, the head first.

" What ? " Wapol wondered, turning around.

Standing upright, facing his enemy, Raynare was breathing with difficulty. At his feet, Musshuru was on the ground, with his forehead bleeding. Raynare's attack seemed to have knocked him out.

" Bro ? "

Looking at him, Rayanre smiled a little, before saying.

" I wo … "

However, Musshuru's poison eventually overwhelmed her, and the fallen angel fell to the ground. At that moment, getting up, Musshuru opened his eyes, only to show anger in his gaze.

" Shitty woman! You will pay for that ! **SPING DRILL** ! "

" **REGULUS ...** "

Finding himself in front of the man, Loke startled the enemy, as his fists glistened.

" **DOUBLE IMPACT !** "

Striking Musshuru's chest with both fists, Lucy's spirit threw Musshuru back and made him fly up to the top of the tower of Wapol Castle. Seeing him go through a wall and disappear inside the tower, Loke stood for a few seconds before finally disappearing, exhausted.

" I leave the rest to you. "

" Ray-chan! " Lucy frightened, seeing the fallen angel on the ground.

" Raynare-sama! " Virgo cried, dropping out of the window.

Landing on the ground gracefully, she then ran to the fallen angel. Making strange noises, Raynare's whole body was shaking, as she couldn't breathe.

" Anti… Antidote. " She pleaded.

" I kept a bottle with me, Raynare-sama. " His mind assured her, while crouching down in front of her.

" Musshu… Musshuru? "

Frozen with amazement, Wapol was staring at the spot where his brother had just disappeared. It was the first time Wapol had seen him lose a fight.

" Is ... Is this a joke? "

" You are just a pitiful wooden creature. " Cried Chessmarimo, running towards Chopper. " **FOUR AXES !** "

" I found your weak point. " Suddenly cried the reindeer. " **ARM POINT !** "

Striking the reindeer, Chessmarimo was surprised, only touching the void.

" That … ? Where is he ? "

" **KOKUTEI…** "

Looking down, Chessmarimo was surprised to see him come out of the snow, while directing a sharp hoof at Chess's face.

" **ROSEO !** "

And in a single attack, Chopper brought his opponent to the ground.

" Three minutes. " The reindeer remarked.

" Too strong. " Luffy shouted.

For his part, Wapol preferred to leave discreetly and infiltrate his castle without anyone seeing it, despite its enormous size.

* * *

" Dalton-san, let us help you. "

Turning around then the villagers and the pirates could see a group walking towards Wapol. Everyone could then see all the Isshi-20s as well as some Wapol soldiers. Seeing them, the villagers roared.

" What do you want ? "

" Is the fight you're looking for? " Yosaku asked, pulling out his sword.

" We are not afraid of you. " Johnny assured, imitating him.

" We don't want to fight. " Retorted one of the doctors. " We want to help you. "

" Help us ? "

Looking at Dalton then, the chief medical officer affirmed.

" Dalton-san! Let us take care of you. "

" Treat me ? "

" That's the best. " Nami remarked. " So what ? Since Wapol has abandoned you, do you decide to change sides? You are not lacking in nerve. "

" She's right. " Affirmed a villager. " You can't trust them, Dalton-san! These guys are in the service of royal authority. "

" It is true ! Admit that you want Dalton-san murdered. "

" Not at all ! What we want is for you to beat Wapol. "

"Uh ? "

" I'm lost. " Confessed Menma. " Are they friends or foes? "

" It's strange ! I thought there was no doctor on this island. " Zoro remarked.

" They are at the service of Wapol. " Usopp explained to them.

" What do you want ? " Ends up asking Dalton. " And why do you want to help us? "

" Because we hate Wapol. " One of the soldiers said with the medics.

" Yes, Dalton-san! We no longer want to serve under him. "

" Compared to others, we regret our actions! We no longer want to live in a country where we reign supreme. "

" Dalton-san! Please become our superior again. "

" What? "

Suddenly the soldiers in front of him threw their weapons to the ground, before bowing to Dalton.

" Please get rid of Wapol. "

Not knowing what to say, Dalton then heard a doctor say.

" As for us, we are above all doctors! It's our job to heal people, not to watch them die! If we stayed so long under the orders of Wapol, it was to strengthen our medical knowledge and thus help the sick on this island! We no longer want this country to experience other sacrifices because of Wapol's selfishness. "

Looking at them, Dalton just breathed with difficulty. Finally, coughing up blood again, he asserted.

" I count on you. "

Then, he finally collapsed to the ground.

" Dalton-san. "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Avant Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc :?**

**Lobby d'Arc Enies: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby:?**

**Arc Thriller Bark: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc :?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Arc Dressrosa:? /?**

**Arc Wano Kuni: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc :?**

**Arc Battle Teach:?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million-(Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol : Musshuru**

**Gold D. Roger : Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Personne: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (détective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Sakura (Zombieland Saga); Neni (Mr 9)**


	65. the end of the Drum kingdom

**I just have a question: what should I do to get more views, reviews, favorites or others ?**

* * *

" Seven transformations. " Luffy repeated. " You are great, the reindeer. "

" Shut up ! " Chopper ordered him, while he couldn't help but dance. " Your words don't make me happy at all. "

Looking around, Sanji saw Virgo giving Raynare the antidote. But other than her, no one else was still standing.

" The lion is gone? Hey, wait! Where is Wapol? "

" Uh? " Luffy wondered, looking for him. " He left ? How did he do it? I have not stopped watching him. "

" You only watched the reindeer fight, moron. "

" AHHHHHHHHH! " Suddenly a voice shouted.

" What ? " Luffy wondered.

" Lucy-chan. " Sanji recognized.

" LUCY! " Raynare cried, straightening up suddenly.

* * *

Running through the halls of the castle, Lucy was pursued by Wapol.

" Come back! I will devour you. "

" AHHHH! What took me to leave my room? And what does he want from me? "

Finally, passing through a door, Lucy continued on her run. However, she was surprised to hear no more footsteps behind her back. Taking the risk of turning around, Nami was surprised to see Wapol stuck in the doorway. He was too fat.

" Damn ! I knew I had gained weight again. "

Seeing him thus stuck, Lucy then pulled her eyelid down before sticking her tongue out.

" Well done for you, big fat man. "

" How dare you ? " Roared Wapol. " You are going to regret it ! **BAKU BAKU FACTORY** ! "

At that moment, Lucy thought she was going to throw up, seeing him eating himself.

" What … ? "

Finally, within seconds, all that remained of Wapol was his huge steel chin.

" What … he self-digested? "

" Finished. " Then shouted the chin. " Miracle cure for obesity! **SLIMUP WAPOL** ! "

Immediately, Wapol reappeared with a much leaner body than before.

" What? Impossible. "

" Impressive, isn't it? I can lose weight instantly! But now I am a little hungry! Come over there. "

" Help. " Cried Lucy.

Unfortunately, running faster thanks to her weight loss, Wapol managed to catch her and knocked her to the ground.

" Let me go. "

" I will devour you. " The king asserted, opening his jaws wide.

Unfortunately for him, a boot hit the back of his head sending him away from Lucy.

" That … ? " The king wondered, straightening up.

He froze then, seeing Raynare. Spreading her wings, she surrounded Lucy with them, making sure she was protected.

" Junk. " Roared the fallen angel, now able to move after Virgo gives him the antidote.

" But how ? " Wapol wondered, stepping back.

" **GUM GUM RIFLE !** "

Jumping back in time to avoid Luffy's fist, Wapol saw the latter land in front of him.

" Mugiwara. "

" I found you, the can ... "

Luffy fell silent then, before examining Wapol's body. Finally, he wanted to know.

" Who are you ? "

" It's Wapol, moron. " Raynare roared.

" What? "

" RUN ! " Cried Wapol, running away.

" Hey, come back. " Luffy ordered, following him.

For her part, Lucy was still shaking after the fear she had just experienced. Still, she felt reassured, as Raynare stayed close to her.

" Ray-chan…? "

suddenly remembering the last time she had seen Lucy, Raynare began to touch her all over the place, even under her pajamas.

" Hey. " Cried Lucy, kicking her on the head

" You no longer have a fever. " Raynare observed. " Lucy, you are healed. "

" Of course … "

She suddenly fell silent, feeling Raynare start to hug her.

" I'm so happy. "

Not saying anything, Lucy ends up smiling in turn, before affirming.

'' Glad to know that you worried about me. "

" LUCY-CHAN ! "

Arriving crawling on the floor, Sanji also arrived, scaring Lucy a little.

" Sanji, what happened to you? "

" No matter what, what matters is that you are in good health! Where's that motherfucker from Wapol? "

" Luffy takes care of him. " Raynare assured, getting to his feet.

However, she felt her foot crush something.

" Hum? " Raynare wondered, seeing a key on the ground.

* * *

" Come back, the cannibal. "

Hearing Luffy behind his back, Wapol began to growl.

" Bad luck. This kid is a real chewing gum! And on top of that, I lost the key to the armory! I only have one thing left to do! My last asset. "

Finally, arriving at the top of the tallest tower of his castle, he opened a door before arriving in a room where there was a huge cannon.

" Here is the secret weapon of Drum's realm: the seven-shot steel cannon of Drum's royal crown. "

However, Wapol was surprised to see a huge hole in the wall right next to him.

" Hum? "

Then, at his feet, he saw Musshuru's unconscious body. Loke had flown it this far.

" Bro ? " Wapol wondered.

Looking at the cannon, then at his brother's body, Wapol suddenly remembered that Musshuru had still not deployed his secret technique: his poison bomb. Remembering that, he immediately smiled.

" CANNIBALE! " Luffy shouted, entering the room.

However, he stopped the instant he saw Wapol's body transform as he had just eaten Musshuru along with his huge cannon. Becoming even more imposing than before, his body was the result of the fusion of the three bodies.

" That ? Amazing. "

" Mugiwara! You have before you the supreme weapon of the kingdom of Drum! I have, inside my belly, a toxic bomb that will ravage the whole country, including you and your friends. "

" What ? Are you an idiot? If you kill everyone, you won't be able to rule anyone anymore. "

" No matter, I would rather see this kingdom die than see it transform. " Wapol announced, pointing his arm towards the hole in the wall. " Here we go ! **BAKU CANNON SPORE** ! "

" As if I was going to let you do it. " Luffy roared, giving a powerful kick, in the arm of Wapol.

Immediately preventing his bomb from being ejected, Wapol roared.

" Fool! If the bomb goes off here, we'll both die. "

" I don't care ! I have already told you ! I am a pirate! I'm not scared of anything. "

'' Stop making fun of me! **BAKU BAKU SHOKU BERO CANNON**! "

Immediately opening his jaws, Wapol turned his tongue into a cannon. Then a cannonball hit Luffy.

" Right in the target ! HAHAHAHA! "

However, Wapol froze in terror, feeling Luffy girdle him from behind.

" That … ? How did you dodge? "

" I don't care if you are a king or a god! For you, it's over! **GUM GUM**… "

" DIE ! " Wapol roared, getting ready to fire his poison bomb.

" **BOWGUN** ! "

Thrown up the tower, Wapol's upper body got stuck out of the roof. With his arm raised in the air, Wapol lay unconscious. However, his cannon shot was eventually fired.

" That ? " Chopper wondered, being able to see the scene at the entrance of the castle.

" This is not true. " Doctorine frightened, seeing the ball being expelled into the sky.

* * *

" Hey! You heard ? "

Finding himself in a cable car, allowing them to climb up the mountain, one of the villagers who accompanied Dalton and the pirates, heard the cannon shot. Then that of a cannon ball hitting them.

" What is that ? "

" Hey, there's a cannonball coming straight at us. "

" What ? "

Sticking their heads out of the cable car windows, everyone could see the cannonball fall on them.

" Wapol attacks we. "

" It must be destroyed! If it hits us, it will destroy the facility. "

" Aniki! " Johnny and Yosaku immediately shouted.

" Yosh. " Zoro said simply, pretending to get out of the cable car.

" **EXPLOSING STAR**. "

Usopp's shot then passed Zoro and managed to hit the cannonball. Immediately, an explosion occurs.

" HAHAHAHA!" Giggles Usopp. " As if a vulgar cannon ball was going to frighten the great Captain Usopp. "

However, awe could be seen on Dalton's face, as he saw a strange purple cloud emerging from the smoke.

" Oh no, that's not true. "

" What's up ? " Nami asked her.

" This purple cloud ... they are toxic spores! It's Musshuru's poison bomb! If these spores hit us, we're all dead. "

" What? But how to stop it? "

" We can't ! These spores fear only fire. "

" OK, no worries. " Assured Usopp. " I'm taking care of it . "

" What? "

" Yosaku! Johnny! I need you. "

" No worries, Aniki. "

" You can count on us. "

Immediately, Usopp thrust two marbles into their mouths before forcing them to swallow. And for a few moments, the faces of the two men turned red.

"Now." Usopp cried, pushing their faces out the windows before pointing them at the spore cloud.

" **SPECIAL TABASCO FIRE STAR !** "

Spitting flames, Johnny and Yosaku began to scream in pain. Creating flames several meters high, the two men managed to ignite the spores and destroy them in a few moments.

Seeing this, the rest of the cable car passengers were speechless.

" HAHAHAHA! And that's what the great Usopp is capable of! Impressed, eh? "

" Motherfucker. " Yosaku and Johnny roared, starting to kick him.

" We arrive. " Someone then announced.

Indeed, arriving at the top of the mountain, the cable car ends up stopping. Immediately, Zoro and Dalton got out first before rushing towards the castle. However, they were hardly three meters before they heard.

" **GOMU**… "

" No, wait, I will give you a title of nobility and a medal. "

" ... **GOMU NO…** "

" I would name you viceroy. "

"** BAZOOKA**! "

Immediately, the top of the castle tower was destroyed, while a projectile very much like Wapol eventually flew far into the sky.

" Wapol? " Dalton wondered.

" Luffy. " Zoro recognized him, seeing his captain at the top of the castle. " I see we arrived too late. "

" Lucky for our enemies. " Usopp said, arriving with the others. " Otherwise, I would have beaten them up. "

" Is it Wapol who just took off? " Nami wondered.

" In this case, this country is saved. " Rejoices Vivi. " What a relief. "

" Oh hey! Guys ! "

Suddenly, rushing towards the group like a cannonball, Luffy crashed into Zoro and Usopp, while screaming.

" Happy to see you again. "

" We are going to kill you, asshole. "

" Hey, kid? " Called him Dalton. " That thing that just flew… it was… it was…? "

" Don't worry. " Luffy assured him, while putting his hat correctly on his head. " I shipped Wapol miles away. "

" Luffy. " Cried Nami. " How is Lucy? Could she have been treated? "

" Yes ! She's in the castle with Raynare and Sanji. "

" Great. " Yosaku and Johnny rejoiced! Hip hip hip hooray!

Arriving in turn, Menma ends up pointing a finger at a figure.

" Hey, there is a plush. "

" Hum? " Dalton wondered.

At that moment he could see Chopper, badly hidden behind a tree, preferring not to be seen by the newcomers.

" You, but you are ... Hiluluk's son. "

" I… I am Tony Tony Chopper. " Announced the reindeer.

" AHHHHHHH! A talking monster. " frightened Usopp.

" Fool! He's not a monster! He is our new companion. "

" What? "

" Oh no. " Sorry Zoro. " Luffy got us in trouble again. "

" Hey ! " Cried Kureha. " If there are any injured among you, get them settled in the waiting room. "

" The old witch. " Menma recognized her immediately.

" You're the old person who was in the sleigh who jostled me. " Zoro roared, pointing at Kureha.

Immediately, a lump appeared on the head of Menma while Zoro received a bottle in the head, and was put on the ground.

" Bring the wounded inside. " Kureha ordered.

Then, looking around, she suddenly noticed that a few people were missing.

* * *

" What? " Nami wondered, while she was with Lucy, Sanji and Raynare. " Do you have to stay here for ten days? "

" Unfortunately, it is. " Lucy asserted.

" We can't wait. " Nami retorted. " We must leave now to save Vivi's country. "

" But Lucy needs to rest. " Raynare retorted.

" In that case, I think I'll stay here. " Lucy decided.

" What? " Nami wondered. " But Lucy… "

" I want to come with you, but there is no question that I will become an embarrassment, falling ill again. "

" But how do you plan to join us next? " Sanji questioned.

" This island must have log-poses or an eternal pose with a little luck. " Stated Lucy. " I would just have to take one and then join you in Alabasta. "

" No question that I leave you all alone here. " Raynare retorted. " If you stay, I'll stay with you. "

" Bad idea ! " Nami asserted. " Let's not forget who we're going to fight against in Alabasta! Crocodile is a shishibukai! Who knows his strength and the team he had to assemble in order to bring down an entire country! We need the full strength of the crew! Including yours, Lucy. "

" I don't care about your fight. " A voice roared behind their backs.

Spraying a wall, Doctorine found her two patients and ordered them.

" Return immediately to the infirmary. "

* * *

" What an old witch. " Zoro muttered, as he waited outside.

Making a snowman, Usopp retorted.

" It's thanks to her that Lucy is saved! We can forgive her for hating being nicknamed "witch". "

" And soon we can go to Alabasta. " Yosaku affirmed. " Nevertheless, from what I understand, Lucy must rest a few days here! It must be monitored by a doctor to be sure to heal. "

'' Either Lucy stays here… " Johnny began. " Either a doctor must accompany us! If so, the old witch might come with us. "

" Out of the question. " Zoro retorted. " This old witch is scary. "

At that moment, coming out of the castle, Menma came back to the quartet, while having a pale complexion.

" How are you, Menma? " Usopp asked him.

" The ... The witch. " Cried Menma. " She's breaking Sanji's back. "

" Hum? " Yosaku said. " Broken? "

" She put Sanji on a table, declaring that she wanted to put his back in place! Nonetheless, I only heard creaks and screams from Sanji! It was awful. "

" Poor Sanji-aniki. " Said Johnny.

" Menma, are you saying that Sanji is in pain? " Zoro asked him.

" Yes ! He kept screaming in pain. "

Suddenly, a smile spread across Zoro's face, as he pretended to be sorry for Sanji.

" Yes indeed ! Poor Sanji. "

" You are really sadistic. "

* * *

" Finished. " Kureha announced, as she stepped out of the operating room. " I was able to put the blonde's spine back in place! Hell, that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't put himself in such a state! This is what happens when we play fools. "

Instantly she saw many frightened faces as the men in the room surrounded Dalton's bed. Across the room, Nami, Vivi, and Raynare were circling Lucy's bed.

" Good, now to us. " Kureha cried, approaching Dalton. " Dalton, where is the key to the castle armory? "

" The key to the armory? What do you want to do with it? "

" That's none of your business, my little guy. " Kureha retorted. " Just tell me where is this key. "

" You will not be able to find it. " Dalton announced. " Unfortunately, it was Wapol who always carried this key with him! So she was thrown into the air with him. "

" What? Are you sure ? Damn, this is unfortunate. "

" **A key ?** " Raynare wondered.

Then rummaging in her pockets, she looked at the object she had found after hitting Wapol.

" **Don't tell me … ? **"

Seeing the object she was holding in her hand, Nami quickly understood from the fallen angel that Raynare was holding the object Doctorine wanted. Immediately, a mischievous smile appeared on the redhead's face as she grabbed the key.

" Doctor Kureha. " Said Nami walking towards the old lady. " How about taking care of our crew… for free? "

" Uh? "

"And then, could you free Lucy and Sanji right now?"

Simply chuckling, Kureha gave a simple "no" to her head, before asserting.

" You already know the answer, my little one! Anyway, what do you think you can offer me to make me agree to your terms? Your friends' care fees represent all of the provisions on your boat! And as for the blonde, she will stay in my care until she heals. "

" Nami, she's right. " Stated Lucy, preferring to stop fighting about it. " Raynare and I have agreed to stay here! We will then join you with an eternal pose. "

" One minute. " Cried Nami. " If a doctor accompanies us, will you accept? "

" What ? " Kureha wondered.

" I heard Chopper's story, his skills, and the fact that Luffy wants to recruit him! If this little doctor comes with us, Lucy won't have anything to worry about, right? "

" Tsss! And why would I let you go, while kidnapping my assistant? " Kureha asked.

'' What if I give you this in exchange? " Nami questioned, showing the key to the armory.

" That ? The key ? " Wondered Wapol. " Where did you get it ? "

" A crow stole it for me. " Giggles Nami. " So can we come to an agreement? "

" Grrr! Dirty little plague. " Kureha muttered.

Then grabbing the key, she asserted.

" Good, I'm going to put aside the price of my fees! But that will be all. "

" What? "

" I can't accede to your second request, being a doctor. "

" A moment ! I refuse to give you the key in this case. "

" Too late ! And now listen to me carefully! I'm going to have to be away for a while because I have to do! There are coats inside a chest of drawers at the back of the bedroom! And there is no surveillance outside! Plus, I've finished taking care of the blonde's back! But, I warn you, I strongly forbid you to leave this room! Understood ? "

Then, looking at the villagers, she ordered.

" You others, come with me, I'm going to need you. "

" Uh, yes. "

Immediately, Nami and the others saw Doctorine leave with the men in the room, except Dalton. Once the doctor left, Raynare cocked his head to the side while asking.

" Is it me or she lets us go? "

" I understood exactly the same thing. " Nami asserted, with a big smile.

" It's because she knows that I still risk staying here. " Lucy asserted.

" What do you mean ?"

"The hardest part is not going to be to leave here. " Explained Lucy. " The hard part is going to be convincing Chopper to come with us! And if he refuses, I'll have to stay here, too. "

" How is it going to be hard? " Raynare questioned, dragging Sanji's body.

Looking out the window to see Luffy looking for Chopper, the fallen angel asserted.

" Whatever he does, Luffy has this weird gift of bringing people together. "

* * *

" CHOPPER! CHOPPER! " Luffy shouted.

" Luffy, let it go. " Usopp advised him, while making a snowman. " He doesn't want to be a pirate. "

" He must surely prefer to live here, he is a reindeer after all. " Yosaku adds.

" There is no point in forcing him. " Finished Zoro.

" You are wrong. " Luffy retorted. " He will become a pirate, because I have decided to. "

" It's not for you to decide for him. " The others shouted.

" Me, I want him to come. " Menma affirmed. " He is cute ! Looks like a plush. "

" The fact that we want him or not is not the question. " Zoro retorted. " It is above all for him to decide if he wants to come. "

" Me, I want to come with you. " Affirmed the child.

" The crew, no. " Zoro retorted, causing the child to sulk.

Then seeing her sulk in a corner, Zoro finally sighed, before asserting.

" Good work. "

" Uh ? "

" Earlier, you used your courage to join the fight! I'll be honest with you, I could have dodged Miss Valentine's attack without your help. "

" Is that so ? " Menma wondered, somewhat annoyed.

" The fact remains that you have shown yourself more courageous than I would have thought. " Zoro admitted. " In fact, for a second, you looked like a real pirate. "

Immediately, Menma's gaze lit up with happiness, happy to be congratulated by Zoro.

However, giving him a little knock on the head, the man retorted.

" Don't get excited ! To shoot a weapon once is nothing! If you want to become a fighter, you will have to gain experience, by fighting! No one will give you a present in a fight, and many will seek to kill you. "

Staring at Menma, the swordsman cried out.

" You want to risk your life fighting in Alabasta? It's your right ! But I warn you in advance, I will observe your behavior! And it's only at the end of our fight that I will tell you whether or not I will accept you in the team. "

" After our fight ...? So, do you think we're gonna win? "

" A warrior should never doubt his victory. " Zoro retorted. " Even against someone more powerful than him! The victory will only be acquired by the person who will strive the most to obtain it! Just like your dream. "

Nodding, Menma suddenly cried out.

" Also, I managed to remember something. "

" Hum? "

'' Earlier, I had lost consciousness, and in my mind, I saw five children! I don't know why, but their faces were familiar to me. "

Smiling with conviction, she cried out.

" I'm sure we were friends. "

" Good news. "

" Hey, come help us. " Nami exclaimed, leaving the castle, while pulling Sanji with Raynare.

" Oh, the poor cook had sore? " Zoro snickered, seeing the blond still unconscious.

"Are we leaving, Luffy-aniki?" Johnny asked him.

" No question of leaving without Chopper. " Luffy retorted, pretending to call him again.

However, hearing footsteps, the pirate turned and smirked, catching sight of Chopper.

" Reindeer ! You came ? I knew you wanted to become a pirate. "

" I can't. " Chopper retorted, lowering his gaze.

" What ? Of course yes ! You will see that pirate life is fun. "

" Where did you see that it was fun? " Zoro roared.

" I can't come because I'm a reindeer with a blue nose. " Roared Chopper. " Look at me ! I have antlers and hooves… and I speak! I am a monster ! My place is not among humans. "

Listening to her, Raynare looked melancholy, as she had often thought the same thing because of her black wings. She and Chopper had characteristics that made them repulsive.

" If I came back, it's just to say goodbye. " Continued Chopper. " And to thank you for your proposal! It makes me happy to know that you consider me your friend! So if you come back here I would be happy to… "

" SHUT UP. " Luffy roared, raising his arms in the air. " And come back. "

Immediately, Chopper froze, before feeling tears forming in his eyes. For their part, Luffy's friends just simply smiled, knowing that Luffy had won.

" Fool. " Said Zoro. " Is it by telling him "Shut up" that you intend to make him come with us? "

" Let him do it. " Raynare retorted. " Sometimes you have to be rough with someone who thinks of themselves as 'a monster'. "

And indeed, finally starting to sob, Chopper ends up screaming, like a great pirate.

* * *

" Good, let's recap. " Starting Nami, while the crew was outside. " Lucy is healed, we have an Eternal Pose in the direction of Alabasta, we have recruited a doctor…! I think everything is good this time to head straight to Alabasta! Are you okay, Vivi? "

" Of course ! As long as Lucy feels good. "

" I'm fine. " Assured the blonde. " Plus, if Chopper comes with us, I have nothing to fear. "

" Why ? " Wanted to know Luffy. " And who is the doctor who comes with us? "

" Let it go, idiot. " Nami advised him.

" Sister-Nami, the cable car is ready." Yosaku announced, arriving with Johnny.

" We can go down the mountain now. "

" Perfect ! In this case, we just have to wait for Chopper and we join Gin and the others on the Merry. "

" Hey, there he is. " Zoro announced, seeing Chopper arriving while pulling a sled.

However, the man got scared when he saw Kureha chasing Chopper, while holding a huge ax in her hand.

" Come back, Chopper! I won't let you go. "

" The witch ? "

" What is she doing with this weapon? " Usopp frightened.

" She is scary. " Menma cried.

" Everyone, go up. " Suddenly ordered Chopper, stopping in front of them.

" But chopper… " Lucy began.

" Quick. " Ordered the reindeer.

Seeing the old woman throwing several spears at them, the crew wasted no time getting in or gripping the sled, before Chopper started running straight for the chairlift.

Then, jumping over the latter, he ran on the wire allowing the machine to go down the mountain. Able to maintain his balance, Chopper, along with the sled, gave the impression to those who could see them that they were flying through the air.

" So awesome. " Luffy cried.

" We fly. " Menma shouted.

" AHHHHH, don't look down. " Usopp frightened.

Then, jumping again, Chopper put his hooves to the ground and ran through the forest to the sea. At that moment, waking up grimacing, Sanji wanted to know.

" Where am I ? "

" Hum? Still alive ? " Zoro asked him.

Finally, a few minutes later, the sled stopped when Vogue Merry came into view. However, no sooner had Nami left the sled than she froze, seeing a number of destroyed boats all around Vogue Merry.

" But what ... What happened here? "

" Oh, guys. " Luffy shouted, running to their boat. " You are there ? "

" Hum? " Gin said then, while he was wrapped in a blanket. " You are finally here! It's not too soon. "

" What happened here? " Wanted to know Usopp. " Is the Merry okay? "

" Thank you for worrying about us, asshole. " Neni roared, appearing to rewind the boat, while his face covered in bandages.

" Don't worry. " Bruno assured. " The boat is nickel! We just made sure to get rid of a few pests! So, have you found a doctor? "

" Better than that. " Nami asserted. " We bring one back. "

" What? " Gin wondered, watching his friends climb the rope ladder.

Suddenly his gaze fell on Chopper. Examining it for a few seconds, Gin gripped, before yelling.

" Owl, a steak. Sanji, I'll cook the stove and you take care of the rest. "

" What? " Chopper wondered.

However, Gin was immediately struck by Nami who cried out.

" Hands off ! Chopper is the newest member of our crew. "

" What? " Gin wondered, with a bump on his head. " Did you recruit this raccoon? Hey, wasn't having a stupid Fallen Angel on our crew enough? "

This time it was Raynare who hit him against the floor of the boat. For her part, eventually climbing in her turn, Vivi discovered with fear Carue, completely frozen.

" Carue? What happened ? "

" Uh, let's say he wanted to make it useful, but he finally slipped to fall into the water. " Bruno explained to him. " It took a while before we could fish it out. "

" Hahaha, what a bastard this duck. " Giggles Zoro.

Nonetheless, a baseball bat hit him on the back of the head.

" Motherfucker. " Roared Neni. " How did you get away with such an important fight? We almost died. "

'' Do you want to fight, asshole? "

Preferring to ignore them, Chopper seemed to be focusing on noises Carue made, before declaring.

" He said that there was a great battle here and that he wanted to show everyone his courage. "

'' Do you understand animals, Tony-kun? " Vivi wondered.

" Impressive. " Cried Lucy. " Not only are you a doctor but, in addition, you have this incredible power. "

" Doctor ? " Luffy repeated.

Suddenly screaming, pointing at Chopper, he said.

"Is he the new doctor?"

" Dumbass ! " Raynare insulted him, slapping his forehead.

" Why did you want him to come with us, then? " Usopp asked him.

" His transformations are super cool. "

" That's all ? "

" Wait, is this animal the new doctor? " Wanted to know Gin.

" It's Chopper. " Luffy assured, with a big smile.

" Everyone, we're leaving. " Nami announced. " Raise the anchor and lower the sails. "

Immediately starting to activate, the men of the crew complied and in a few minutes the boat left the port and went away. The only one who stood still was Chopper, who, in the back of the boat, just stared at his island, almost reluctantly.

" Doctorine! Doctor! " He whispered.

Finally, looking down, he decided that it was so much for him to become a man. As a result, he ends up turning around before taking a step towards the rest of the crew. Yet he froze as soon as he heard a cannon shot.

" What ? " He wondered.

" What is that ? " Usopp frightened, as multitudes of detonations were heard.

" We are being shot. " Yosaku shouted.

" What have you done on this island? " Wanted to know Neni.

Remaining calm, Bruno could see the cannonballs. Yet, to his surprise, he rushed straight into the sky.

" Hum? Who is aiming like that? "

Then, suddenly, the balls exploded and a strange phenomenon could be seen.

" That ? " Lucy wondered.

" Waouh! Unbelievable ! " Luffy marveled.

" It is so beautiful. " Menma said.

"Magnificent. " Simply said Nami. " Don't you think so, Chopper? "

Remaining frozen, the reindeer could not say anything. He did nothing but stare at the huge cherry tree that could now be seen in the distance. This miracle was the result of the hard work of Doctor Hiluluk

During the last months of his life. He succeeded in ensuring that cherry trees could be seen on this snowy island.

"**Chopper, know that nothing is impossible for a man waving the pirate flag.** "

Thinking about that phrase Hiluluk had often said to him, Chopper suddenly felt tears run down his cheeks before he started to cry.

" Doctor! Doctorine! "

* * *

" Go ahead, my stupid son! " Kureha simply murmured, while still being able to glimpse the Vogue Merry part.

* * *

" My adventure…" Chopper began, still looking at his island in the distance. "It starts now. "

Wanting to stay alone at first, the reindeer ends up being drawn to the laughter of the other crew members, while Luffy clowns.

" Hahaha! He never stops, that one. "

" No matter how many times I see him, he always makes me laugh so much. "

" Please, Luffy! Stop! My ribs hurt. "

" Hey Chopper, join us. "

" Uh? " Said the reindeer.

" Come for a bite to eat. " Usopp suggested.

" No, if you want to become a man, come and drink sake. " Zoro cried.

" There is also rum. " Gin assured.

" Nothing better than to party by looking at this magnificent cherry tree. " Yosaku said.

" Trink, my friend. " Johnny shouted, with a glass in his hand.

" Health. " Sanji, Neni and Menma shouted.

Seeing them partying, Chopper preferred to slip away again. Still, he stopped when Nami found herself in front of him.

" Congratulations, Chopper! You just became the companion of a bunch of merry idiots. "

"How ? " Suddenly questioned Chopper.

" Hum? "

" How can they accept me so easily? Am I not a monster in their eyes? "

" Of course not. " Lucy retorted. " You are the person who took care of me. "

" Lucy-chan. " Sanji then shouted. " The horrible man that I am didn't even take care of your health! Are you hungry ? Do you want me to cook for you? "

" I'm fine, Sanji. " Assured the blonde. " In fact, I'm sure each of you has worried enough about me! Thank you for all ! "

" Tsss. " Gin retorted, finishing his drink. " No need to thank us all! Raynare did everything to make sure you see a doctor! She even threatened to kill us. "

" What? " Lucy wondered.

Suddenly Raynare walked past her, preferring not to say anything.

" Ray-chan? "

Finally stopping, to face Luffy and the others, the fallen angel suddenly bowed before screaming.

" Captain! You all ! Sorry. "

" Hum? " Everyone wondered, turning to look at her.

" I'm sorry for everything I could tell you. " Raynare announced. " I deeply regret it! It was out of anger and I swear it will never happen again! So please forgive me. "

Looking at her, surprised, everyone stood still. Then, finally, many laughed at Raynare's behavior.

" Hahaha! Raynare who apologizes. " Giggles Zoro. " I never thought I would see this one day. "

" You are really cute when you apologize, Raynare. " Nami teased her.

" Grrr. " Said the fallen angel, blushing with embarrassment. " Shut up. "

" What ... What happened? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" Raynare told us all about your past. " Suddenly Gin told him.

" Yeah, it seems that your powers are like those of Bruno-aniki. " Johnny remarked.

'' Are you a real magician, Lucy Onee-san? " Menma asked him.

" Euh ... I ... I ... "

Finally, Lucy wanted to know.

" What did you decide? "

" What do you mean ? "

" Raynare and I are not from this world and our powers are innate! So… don't you be afraid to continue being with us? "

" Tsss. " Said Zoro, while continuing to drink. " How that would frighten me more than usual! Whether your powers are innate or derived from devil fruit, there is no difference to me! And it doesn't matter whether you're from another world or not, Luffy has decided to take you on the crew, and everyone respects their choice. "

" I completely agree. " Sanji asserted, performing his love dance. " Lucy-chan! Raynare-sama! I cannot continue this journey without having the chance to be with you. "

" We know Bruno's powers and his past. " Nami remarked. " And yet, he is on this boat, even if he is not part of the crew! Lucy, like Raynare, you are our friend. "

" Yes, you are our sisters. " Johnny and Yosaku announced.

" How could I push you away, while you help me save my country, when you are not even from this world? " Vivi asked. " Thank you again for your help. "

" As long as the fallen angel no longer tries to kill us, everything is fine with me. " Neni assured.

" WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH? " Cried Chopper. " Are you from another world? And you were born with your powers! How? 'Or' What ? How? 'Or' What ? Are you superheroes? "

" No, I work as a mage in a guild called Fairy Tail! Lucy taught him! Our job is to take on missions to help people. "

" And me ... I was a kind of spy for my group : clan gremory. " Raynare said simply, preferring not to reveal his past in detail.

" God exists for real? " Wanted to know Usopp.

" Tell us about Fairy Tail, Lucy? " Cried Nami. " How does magic work? "

" Are there any pretty girls in Fairy Tail? " Wanted to know Sanji, with hearts instead of eyes.

" What was Gremory's goal? "

Seeing the two girls being bombarded with questions then, Luffy cried out.

" Hey, guys! I said we were celebrating! So, let's have fun and take care of those details later! Sanji, to eat. "

" You call that " details ", you? "

However, Luffy's zest for life infected everyone, as everyone finally had a drink in their hands.

" I officially welcome Chopper to the crew! Everyone, health. "

" Health. " Shouted the crew.

But it wasn't just them.

" Health. "

Turning around, they were surprised to see Lucy's spirits being on the boat.

" That … ? " Wondered the blonde. " What are you doing here ? "

" We're coming to celebrate your recovery. " Capricorn assured.

" As a soldier, we must celebrate each of our victories. " Sagittairus said, standing at attention.

'' Sorry… sorry for coming, Lucy-san. " Apologized Aries. " We just wanted to know how you are. "

" Great. " Luffy shouted. " It's a party. "

" Yeah. " Everyone shouted.

Looking at them, Chopper stood still. Then suddenly he saw Luffy hold out his glasses to him, before yelling.

" Toast, Chopper. "

Finally, deciding to smile in turn, Chopper jumped towards him, before banging his glass against Luffy's.

* * *

Eventually isolating himself a bit, Bruno drank a glass of wine, while just watching the rest of the crew having fun with Lucy's spirits. Their company didn't bother him, but he knew one thing. If he continued to befriend them, he would have a hard time saying 'goodbye' to them.

" I see that you still intend to leave? "

" Hum? " Bruno asked, while Gin settled down next to him.

" That is not much use. " Gin explained. " For now, Luffy is leaving you alone! However, you will see that at Alabasta, he will make sure you join the crew. "

" I don't see why he would force me so much! I don't have much out of the ordinary. "

" For Luffy, it's not a question of being extraordinary, that counts. " Gin retorted, thinking about his fight at Baratie. " As long as he becomes his friend, Luffy will be ready to accept anyone to be his crew! Take the example of Menma! And then, I am convinced that deep down, the idea of accompanying us does not really bother you. "

Simply drinking what was left of his glass, Bruno retorted.

" That's not the question! I don't want the demons from my past to resurface! Why does he not respect that? "

Just shrugging, Gin retorted.

" That's my opinion but ... sometimes, it's better to forget about your past, and start from scratch, rather than moping like you do. "

" I don't want to forget my friends. "

" Luffy don't ask you to forget them! Luffy asks you to keep on living! That's all ! "

With these words, he left Bruno. Seeing him leave, the man retorted.

" I would not become a pirate. "

However, hearing laughter, he had the misfortune to watch his companions partying. So he saw Zoro doing a drinking contest with Taurus and Sagittarius… Usopp was singing with Lyra… Sanji was performing his love dance around Aries, before getting hit by Loke… Virgo grabbed Raynare's arm, while rubbing against her… Nami argued with Cancer about wanting to be cut… Johnny and Yosaku went into ecstasies in front of Gemini who began to change shape several times… Plue being strangled by Menma who hugged him in her arm… and Capricorn offered to help Vivi, giving her some medicine for Carue.

Seeing them thus, Bruno could not help but think back to the old group he formed with his companions. Finally, without realizing it, he smiled.

* * *

" Stupid lion. " Sanji roared, while he was in the kitchens.

Having been punched in the cheek by Loke, going that he was only 'chatting' with Aries, he now had a bruise on his cheek.

" The stupid lion, he hears you. "

Turning around, Sanji groaned when he saw Loke sitting in a chair.

" You? What do you want from me? "

Simply smiling, Loke was silent, which angered Sanji further, preparing to punch him. However, the cook was surprised to see the spirit throw an object at him.

" Catch. "

" Hum? " Sanji wondered, grabbing the object.

He immediately hid his surprise badly, recognizing his lighter.

" You did your best to save us. " Just learns the mind.

Staring at his lighter, Sanji finally takes a cigarette before lighting it. Then, turning back to his kitchen counter, he prepared a plate which tossed in front of Loke.

" Well, eat! You, too, did your best to protect Lucy-chan. "

" Is this a request for peace? "

" Ouh there, not so fast! We learn to support each other and then we'll see. "

* * *

" Hey Mugiwara. "

" Hum? " Luffy wondered, turning around.

Standing behind the pirate, Aquarius was present.

" You? " Luffy said simply, in a tone betraying some irritation.

'' From what I see, you're pretty angry with me. "

" Of course, you dared to say that ... "

" Thank you, Mugiwara! Thanks for saving Lucy! "

Shutting up, Luffy saw Aquarius smile at him, before disappearing.

" What ? "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Avant Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc :?**

**Lobby d'Arc Enies: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby:?**

**Arc Thriller Bark: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc :?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Arc Dressrosa:? /?**

**Arc Wano Kuni: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc :?**

**Arc Battle Teach:?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million-(Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol : Musshuru**

**Gold D. Roger : Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Personne: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (détective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Sakura (Zombieland Saga); Neni (Mr 9)**


	66. The pokemon, the titan and the zombie

**Pokemon universe**

Coming out of a bush, an Eevee was running, while holding an apple in its mouth. Behind him, the bush was torn off by a Loudred, who was chasing Eevee. Continuing to run, the little pokemon had to stop, however, noticing that he was in front of a cliff.

" Eevee ? " He wondered, letting go of his apple.

" LOUDRED ! " Roared the other pokemon, coming up behind him, furious that Eevee had stolen an apple from his pantry.

" EEVEE ! " Eevee roared, showing that he would protect his booty.

Immediately he jumped before throwing yellow stars.

Eevee use **METEORE** .

Seeing the attack rush towards him, Loudred puffed out his cheeks, before creating overpowering sound vibrations.

Loudred use **ECHOED VOICE** .

In an instant, the vibrations destroyed Eevee's stars, before hitting him.

" Eevee ! " Cried the poor pokemon, feeling like his eardrums were going to explode.

Loudred then jumped over Eevee.

Loudred use **BODY SLAM** .

Not reacting in time, Eevee found himself crushed under Loudred's body.

" Eevee ! "

Standing up next, Loudred tensed his muscles, seeming to chuckle. Then he grabbed the apple and gobbled it up in a second. Finally, seeing Eevee attempting to stand up, he closed his fist before covering it with electricity.

Loudred use **THUNDER PUNCH** .

Unable to avoid it, Eevee was severely punched and slammed against the cliff. Then falling, he stayed on the ground, while Loudred walked away.

Barely able to move, the poor pokemon stayed on the ground, while his stomach began to growl.

GRRRRRR

"Ee… vee. " Complained the poor pokemon.

" Poor little thing. "

Immediately, the pokemon was surprised to see an old man right in front of her, dressed as a wizard. The man was the person who sent Megumim to another dimension, and now he was standing there in front of Eevee.

Looking at the pokemon, the old man finally asserts.

" You will be perfect as a guinea pig. "

" Eevee? "

Outstretching his hand, the man rested it on the pokemon's body, before concentrating. Immediately, Eevee was surprised to feel his injuries disappear, as all of his energy was restored.

" Eevee? " The pokemon wondered, getting up.

" I see you are better. " The elderly man remarked.

" Eevee. " Assured the pokemon.

" Perfect. " The old man assured, putting his hand on his head.

In an instant, Eevee was gone.

Just smiling as he stood up, the old man asserted.

" This teleportation spell works perfectly! That's it ! My plan will be able to begin. "

And with those words, he in turn teleported.

* * *

**Universe Shingeki no kyojin**

An explosion occurs, as Hanji has just destroyed the armored titan's jaw.

"What ? " Reiner wondered, surprised to see the woman alive.

" Mikasa, now. " She cried.

" REEEIIINNNNEEEEERRRRR ! " Mikasa then shouted, rushing straight for him.

" No it's impossible. " Reiner thought as he closed his fist.

" I'm going to kill you. " Mikasa assured, preparing an explosive rocket.

"**I can't lose. **"

Immediately, Reiner's fist rushed towards Mikasa. But unfortunately for the giant, the young girl managed to avoid him with phenomenal speed and ended up in front of the titan's wide open mouth, who was helpless.

" No, stop! "

" Die ! " Mikasa shouted, firing her rocket right into the titan's mouth.

And a second later, the titan's entire mouth as well as his throat was pulverized, as Reiner's body could be seen being thrown out of the huge body.

"**How… How did they manage to defeat me ?**" He wanted to know, while losing consciousness.

Immediately, Mikasa rushed towards Reiner, in order to capture him. Yet, to her surprise, she saw an old man, in wizarding clothes, suddenly appear, alongside Reiner's unconscious body.

" What … ? "

" I take it from you. " The old man simply assured, clutching the blond's clothes.

And a second later, Mikasa saw the duo disappear, much to her amazement.

* * *

Thinking back to the explosion that had destroyed his titan's head, Reiner sharply opened his eyes. However, that was all he could do. Having his body completely weakened and damaged, he couldn't make a move.

" What … ? " He wondered, looking around for Mikasa and the others.

To his astonishment, he found that he was on the roof of a steeple, quite far from where he had just fought.

" What am I doing here ? "

" Hi ? "

At that moment Reiner saw the old man dressed as a wizard beside him. Sitting cross-legged, while floating a meter above the ground, the stranger looked at him with an amused look.

" Who are you ? " Reiner questioned him, quickly realizing that he was not a soldier.

" Who am I ? " Repeated the man.

Seeming to think, the old man finally smiles.

" Huuuuuuummmmm! No idea ! It has been so long since nobody mentioned my name that I forgot it! Hahahaha! "

" Who is he funny? " Wanted to know Reiner, while still wondering who this old fool was.

" Hey, look over there. " The old man advised him, pointing to another roof.

Turning her gaze, Reiner suddenly widened her eyes, spotting a figure on a roof. In barely a second, he recognized the person who was lying and injured, as well as at the mercy of a titan who was beginning to reach out to grab his next meal.

" Berthold!

" Help. " Shouted the latter. " Reiner! Annie! Help ! "

" Berthold! Berthold! "

Trying to move, Reiner was unable to, while his limbs still had not healed.

" Shit ! Shit ! Hey you ! Help me. "

The old man stood still.

" SIEG ! " Cried Reiner. " Where are you ? Save Berthold, damn it. "

But no matter how much he shouts, his ally does not come to save Berthold.

" This is useless. " Assured the old man. " He is already gone. "

" What? "

" He abandoned you. " Explained the old man, while smiling. " He left you behind and fled. "

"No, it's impossible. "

"Ah, yes ? But what do you expect from a person who comes from a country, where people spend their time betraying or killing? What do you expect from a country that uses people to turn them into man-eating titans? What do you expect from a country that plan to kill in a few years? "

Saying nothing, Reiner just watched Berthold get caught by the titan, before being put in his mouth.

" **BERTHOLD !** "

A moment later, his friend's head was crushed between the titan's teeth, killing him.

Remaining frozen, Reiner only stared at the titan which then began to utter strange cries before convulsing. Reiner understood what was happening, the titan returned to his human form. And that meant that Berthold was indeed dead.

" Marcel… Annie… Berthold… "

Then ceasing to force himself to heal himself, the man could not help but sob.

" WHY ? "

" Yes, that's it. " The old man advised him. " Why is the government so obnoxious? Why is he letting people get killed? Why did your country betray you? "

" No, he did not betray me! My country… would never betray me. "

'' So why do you find yourself here, all alone? If I hadn't been to, what would you have done, tell me? "

Then crouching down, he stared Reiner straight in the eye, all declaring.

" You are just a lamb that would have ended up being killed! In the eyes of your kingdom, you are nothing and you will never be anything more than a stupid puppet! That's why your name will be forgotten the very second you get killed. "

" This is ... not true. "

" If you had failed, you would have been killed! If you had run away, you would have been killed! If you could live just a few more years, you would still get killed, despite your glorious years of service! How can you believe in the beneficence of a kingdom that is at the origin of the birth of human-devouring titans? "

Listening to him, eyes wide, Reiner could only feel a horrible pain in his head. The death of Berthold… the abandonment of Sieg… this old man who questioned his perfect country… not being able any more he began to cry.

" SHUT UP ! I'm going to kill you. "

But no sooner had he said these words than the old man put a hand on his head.

" By the way, I found a new name! Call me Widos! "

That was all Reiner could hear before disappearing.

* * *

**One Piece Universe**

Making laps of the field, Sakura tried to keep up a quick pace, as she ran behind a group of soldiers.

" Hey, soldier. " Cried a corporal, seeing her be last. " Hurry up ! If you finish last, you'll do a hundred more laps. "

" A… Aye. "

" **What am I doing here ?** " Wanted to know the girl, while wearing a navy uniform. "

* * *

Finally able to stop, Sakura let herself sit in the corner of a building, while having a plate of food in her hands. Despite this, she was not in the mood to eat. She had been at this navy base for a few weeks now. For her, it had also been surprising to have been teleported to a new world, as well as to have become a real zombie.

So far, other than her, only Coby, Hermep, and Garp knew of her story. But, oddly enough, other than Hermep, no one seemed to have been greatly surprised to know that she was from another world. Truth be told, Coby had even asked her if she knew two girls named Lucy or Raynare.

Sakura didn't understand. She didn't understand what she was doing here. The last memories of her old life that she had were when she left her house, before being hit by a van. Then nothing. She had no idea how she had become a zombie.

"**So is this reincarnation? ****Do people who die land in this world? **"

" Hey, Sakura-chan ? "

Looking up, the girl saw Coby and Hermep approach her, before sitting down.

"So, how was your training today? " Coby asked him.

" Wrong. " Sakura cried. " I have not stopped being last in all the tests this morning! Corporal Nideroya kept berating me. "

" Be happy with yourself. " Hermep retorted, while eating a piece of bread. " We, when we got here, could barely do an hour of intense exercise! You are able to run a whole day. "

" It's because of my body. " Sakura retorted, looking at her grayish hand. " Even though I just run all day, I don't feel any fatigue! It's like I have limitless endurance. "

" A zombie may not feel tired. " Coby understood.

" Perhaps, but for the rest, I suck. " Affirmed the young girl, starting to be depressed. " I have poor physical condition, I do not run fast, I am too shy to be able to speak loudly, I cry easily… and I am a zombie who often loses his head. "

At that moment, Hermep couldn't help but chuckle. It was true that, since Sakura had been here, that the two boys had seen her lose several pieces of her body when she performed an exercise that was too physical for her body. So, on her first day, when she had to run while carrying a heavy rock in her arms, the girl surprised everyone, as her arms came loose and fell to the ground.

Thinking about that, Hermep laughed harder and hit his knee.

" HAHAHA! The heads of the other soldiers were so funny! Nideroya had even almost fainted. "

'' And for that, Garp-san had lied stating that you were a user of devil fruit. " Coby completed. " Lucky for you, because everyone could have taken you for a monster. "

'' What am I doing here anyway? " Sakura sighed.

Thinking back to the days she had arrived here, she thought back to Garp's words.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Listen to me carefully Sakura, you have to keep your story a secret at all costs! No one has to know that you are from another world or that you are a zombie! "

" Why this ? "

"Are you an idiot? If the scientists know who you are, you can be sure you'll finish dissecting in the next few hours! "

Looking at the darkness of the night then, he asserted.

"Be sure the Cipher Pool will have no qualms about killing someone like you!" "

"What? But then… what should I do? How am I going to get home? "

" No idea ! But if you want to stay alive, join the Navy! "

"The ... The Navy?" Why ? "

"Because I could protect you and you can become stronger!" "

Then, suddenly, Garp had made to leave, while declaring.

" She begins ! The second invasion is about to begin! "

"Invasion? "

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

'' What did Garp-san mean? Sakura wondered.

" No idea. " Coby confessed. " However, perhaps the word invasion means that many people from other dimensions have arrived here! For now, there's Lucy, Raynare and you. "

" Super, an alien invasion. " Understood Hermep.

" I… I am not an alien. " Sakura retorted.

Then, placing her knees on his chest, she confessed.

" I just want to go home. "

" And we'll help you. " Coby assured. " Hermep and I will be there to get you back home. "

" I never gave my consent. " Retorted his friend. " But hey, it is indeed better to send the extraterrestrial home. "

" I am not an alien. " Sakura repeated.

" Hey you. " Suddenly shouted a soldier. " The break is over! You have the entire gym to clean up in two hours and then you will be back to training! Hurry up! "

" Aye. " Cried Coby and Hermep.

" I want to go home. " Sakura said, starting to cry.

* * *

" It's been several days since we received any news from the Unluckies. " Crocodile remarked, while eating a steak. " What are these fools doing? "

" They may have got lost. " Ironically Miss All Sunday.

" What a bunch of incompetents. " Roared Crocodile. " And Mr 2 ? "

" He is already on his way to Little Garden! And Mr 1, 4 and 6 are in the direction of Alabasta. "

" Well. " Said Mr 0, before grabbing a den den mushi. " In this case, there is only one thing left to do. "

Immediately, the snail's eyes opened, while its mouth featured large canines.

"Polo-polo-polo-polo-polo… gotcha! **_WHAT ? _**"

pushing the den den mushi away from his ear, Crocodile heard a loud voice.

"**_Is that Mr 0 ? _****_How many times have I ever told you to call me at night? I sleep when it's daylight. _**"

Feeling a vein forming in his forehead, Crocodile managed to control his anger, however, as he cried out.

" I just want to know if your mission will go smoothly ... Mr X. "

"_**Of course she will be fine. "**_ Roared the voice from across the den den mushi. " _**Who do you take me for? I managed to steal two tons of dance powder! Enough to change the weather of an entire country! And I'm on my way to Alabasta! **_"

" Perfect ! I'm counting on you, Mr X. "

He then hung up.

* * *

" Stupid Mr 0. " A man growled, putting down his den den mushi.

Despite the fact that it was daylight, the man outside was locked in a small room, where darkness reigned. Not a single strand of light could be seen and it was perfect for the man. Peace and quiet.

However, the door to the room suddenly opened as a soldier screamed.

"Vice Admiral Noscula. "

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

Entering the room, sunlight illuminated the room, as well as the man in it. Placing his hands over his eyes, he cried out.

" MY EYES ! NOT THE LIGHT! IMBECILE! Why did you open the door? "

" Ex ... Excuse me, sir! But Colonel Smoker's ship is heading towards us. "

" Smoker? " Noscula growled. " I arrive ! "

Closing the door to the room, he made all traces of light disappear. Yet even in the dark, he managed to find a pair of sunglasses, a cape, a black jacket with a hood that put on his head ...

and soon he cautiously opened the door and let the light shine on his body which was almost entirely hidden behind clothing.

" In position. " Shouted a soldier.

Immediately, two soldiers positioned themselves alongside Noscula and placed two parasols above him. Thus man was better protected from the light. Being able to walk without being hampered, the vice-admiral moved towards the left side of his boat. In front of them, another navy boat arrived, and once it got close enough, two people made their way to Noscula's boat.

" Colonel Smoker! Lieutenant Tashigi! Happy to see you again. "

Seeing, meanwhile, a Vice Admiral completely under heavy clothing for protection from the sun, Smoker, sighed.

" Noscula… the light will not kill you. "

" Shut up, you don't understand! I am a creature of the night! Besides, why are you bothering me in the middle of the day? "

Simply exhaling the smoke of his cigar out of his mouth, Smoket then ended up showing him a mini den-den-mushi, which was hung at the level of his wrist.

" It's about that. "

" What? It no longer works? "

Activating the den-den-mushi, Smoker made him overhear a strange conversation.

"_** Here the filthy restaurant! **__**May I take your order ?**_ "

" _**Fool! **__**Stop your bullshit, Mr 3! **__**I await your report!**_ "

" _**My report ! **__**Who is talking to me ?**_ "

" _**It's me, moron! **__**Mr 0.**_ "

" _**Mr 0?**_ "

" **So ?** " Insisted Mr 0. " **Did you manage to get rid of Nefertari Vivi and the Mugiwara crew?** "

At that moment, the message scrambled and no one could hear the rest.

" This is a conversation that we were able to spy on a few days ago. " Said Smoker. " What we remember above all is, Mr 0, Nefertari Vivi and Mugiwara! Monkey D. Luffy. "

" Princess Vivi. " Repeated Noscula. " The Princess of Alabasta! How does it relate to her and pirates? And who is this Mr 0? "

" No idea ! In any case, I have already warned my superiors! If Mugiwara goes to Alabasta, I'll be there! Nevertheless, I admit that I do not know what to expect from this mister 0! therefore, I was also asked for support. "

" And you thought of me? " Cried Nostula, pretending to cry with joy. " It goes straight to my heart. "

" No, you are just the first high-ranking officer I have met since I left for Alabasta. " Smoker retorted.

" Sympa! Anyway, what do you want to do? "

" Princess Vivi has been missing for two years. " Said Smoker. " I would be very surprised if Mugiwara had held her prisoner for all this time! He must fight another criminal organization! So let's capture Monkey D. Luffy and make him talk! We will see then. "

" This is going to be a very easy mission. " Noscula asserted.

" Don't underestimate our opponents. " Smoker retorted. " Mugiwara is no ordinary pirate. "

" Hum? Since when do you respect pirates? "

" I don't respect him. " Smoker growled, returning to his boat. " Tell your men to set sail for Alabasta. "

" Okay, but then I go back into the dark. " Noscula asserted, then leaving.

Turning his back to Smoker then, he didn't show him the mean smile he was showing. No doubt, Smoker had no idea that his comrade already knew who Mr 0 was and that he was in fact his partner.

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Avant Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc :?**

**Lobby d'Arc Enies: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby:?**

**Arc Thriller Bark: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc :?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Arc Dressrosa:? /?**

**Arc Wano Kuni: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc :?**

**Arc Battle Teach:?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million-(Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol : Musshuru**

**Crocodile : Noscula ( OC )**

**Garp : Sakura ( Zombieland Saga )**

**Gold D. Roger : Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Personne: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (détective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Neni (Mr 9),Reiner (****Shingeki no kyojin****) , Eevee ( Pokemon )**


	67. What is Baroque Works ?

" It's awesome. " Cried Chopper, looking at the ocean. " The ocean seems so vast to me! I can't help but admire it. "

Then, feeling a warm breeze brush his fur, he cried out.

" This is the first time that I feel such a hot wind. "

" That's what is fun. " Assured Luffy, sitting on the bow of the ship. " Go on an adventure on the vastness of the ocean, that's the life of a pirate. "

" I see ! It's amazing. "

Looking at the duo, staying behind them, Lucy noticed.

" Chopper seems delighted to be with us. "

Sitting while lifting a dumbbell with her right hand, Raynare retorted.

" He patient! We'll see if he's still excited when Luffy does his next silly thing. "

" It's not for now. " Nami asserted, while looking at the ocean. " There is nothing here that could put us in danger. "

At that moment, a silhouette could be seen in the sky.

" Hum? " Said Luffy. " Hey, there's an eagle up there. "

" Where ? " Chopper asked.

Suddenly, spotting the boat, the bird let itself down and everyone could see its gigantic size.

" It's gigantic. " Cried Nami.

" Yo, eagle. "

The eagle opened its beak and before anyone could react, it grabbed Luffy before fleeing into the air.

" What … ? " Chopper wondered, not seeing Luffy anymore. " AHHHHHHHH, he is been eaten. "

" Again ? " Raynare wondered, thinking back to the way Luffy had been taken to Orange Town.

" How do we get it back? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" We are waiting for him to come down on his own. " Nami decided, hardly afraid of the situation. " If it falls into the water, Raynare will go get it. "

" Do you think I'm a lifeguard, or what? "

Not seeing any of the three women showing any fear, Chopper left his seat, before running around.

" Urgent ! Luffy is in danger! A giant bird is going to eat it. "

" Hum? " Johnny wondered. " A giant bird? "

" Waouh. " Cried Menma. " He is huge. "

" For me, everything seems small to me after seeing this giant whale as well as the two giants. " Neni asserted.

" I would do a barbecue, me. " Gin said, already having a trickle of saliva in the corner of his mouth.

" What … ? What … ? " Chopper wondered.

Then seeing Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji playing a game of cards, the reindeer ran around them, screaming.

" Do something ! Do something ! Do something ! "

" He asked for help ? " Sanji questioned, looking at his cards.

" Uh ... no ! "

" No worries, in this case. " Zoro declared. " If he falls into the water, Raynare is there. "

" Why is it up to me to go get it. " Cried the fallen angel. " I hate having wet clothes. "

" What? But … "

" WARNING ! "

Looking up, Chopper was surprised to see Luffy sneak out of the giant eagle's tank before throwing him with all his might towards the Merry.

" I caught dinner. "

'' But he wants to destroy the ship, or what ? " Yosaku cried.

In response, Bruno positioned himself above the bird and raised an arm towards him.

" **ZIP** ! "

In an instant, a multitude of zippers appeared on the body of the bird, which was split into pieces. Falling onto the ship, the bird was nothing more than a bunch of pieces of meat that Sanji could cook.

" Gin, put it all in the fridge. " Sanji cried, laying down his cards.

" You took me for your stooge? "

Landing then, Luffy cried out.

" At table. " Sanji, cook me this bird!

" Aye, aye! I'll roast it. " The cook assured him.

" Awesome ! "

Then, Luffy saw Chopper staring at him with wide eyes.

" A problem, Chopper? "

Staring at Luffy, as well as the pieces of the bird that were being carried into the kitchen, Chopper finally said.

" The life of a pirate… it's great. "

" It's clear ! HAHAHA! "

" The climate has stabilized. "

Looking at Vivi, everyone saw her staring at the Eternal Pose Nami had given her.

" We will soon be in Alabasta. "

" It's not too soon. " Neni remarked. " Since we met this crew, we have only had trouble! Which one of you brings bad luck? "

" Seeing that we have been in trouble from the start, I hesitate between Zoro and Luffy. " Raynare asserted.

" Shut up ! " Zoro ordered him. " Besides, crows are known to bring bad luck, right? "

" I am a deity! On the contrary, it is a blessing for you to have me among you. "

" Say, what is Alabasta? " Wanted to know Chopper.

" The land of sister-Vivi. " Johnny explained to him. " He's at war. "

" In war ? Against who ? "

" Against anyone. " Nami retorted. " It's a civic war! That is, two groups of people in Alabasta are fighting against each other in order to take power. "

" Nevertheless, what they do not know is that it was Crocodile who started this war. " Completed Usopp. " That's why we're going there! Luffy is going to kick his ass and we'll save the country. "

" I would like to know more. " Cried Bruno, sitting down cross-legged. " With what happened after Little Garden, we couldn't really discuss our enemies! So I would like to know: what exactly is Baroque Works? Or rather, what are the real attentions of Crocodile? And why isn't anyone doing anything to stop this guy? From what I've heard, he's a pirate just like Luffy, right? "

" Crocodile is a Shichibukai. " Yosaku explained to him.

" Shichibukai ? " Chopper repeated.

" These are pirates in the pay of the World government! They are extremely powerful! And in exchange for part of their treasures, the government leaves them alone. "

" Oh ok ! " Said Bruno. " It's like the mafia! Even here money allows evil to escape. "

" It's the same everywhere. " Raynare assured him. " Money and power can influence anyone. "

" I don't care about his money. " Luffy assured. " What I want is to break her face. "

" Do you remember that this guy has a head price of 81 million berrys? " Gin asked him. " How can you be so excited to fight him? "

" Is that a lot for a pirate? " Wanted to know Bruno.

" It's huge ! If a pirate's bounty exceeds ten million berrys, he is considered a threat to the world government! And if his premium exceeds one hundred million berrys, a pirate is considered a man who can upset the peace of an entire country! FYI, Luffy's head is priced at 30 million. "

" The money in this world roughly matches that of Japan. " Raynare remarked.

Smiling, while having her eyes shining, she cried out.

" If we can find a way to get the reward for catching Crocodile, we are rich. "

" It doesn't work like that. " Johnny retorted. " Crocodile is protected by the world government! If you attack it, you attack the government and therefore you become its enemy! Even if you beat Crocodile, you will become an enemy of the nation. "

" Besides, no one else wants to get rid of Crocodile. " Vivi remarked. " In Alabasta, he is seen as a hero! Whenever pirates land, he is always the first present to exterminate them! The people are starting to have more confidence in him than in the king! No one will contest his seizure of power if my father loses the title of king. "

" Like what, even kings are not untouchable. " Gin remarked. " So what's our plan? We're not sure if we will beat Crocodile! So it will be mission impossible if we also have the navy on our backs! How do we attack Baroque Works and show the world that our cause is just? "

" Me, I admit having trouble understanding how the organization of Baroque Works works! Confessed Menma! Why is everyone called '' Mr '' or '' Miss ''? "

" Only the top officers of Baroque Works have the right to a code name. " Neni retorted! And the organization of Baroque Works is much easier to understand than you think. "

" Mr 0 is the code name for Crocodile. " Vivi affirmed. " He is the boss of this organization! Then follow his special agents: Mr 1 to 12, who are all paired with a "Miss". "

"1 to 12? " Said Raynare, counting on his fingers. " We met ... Mr 8 ... Mr 9 ... Mr 5 ... and Mr 3! there are still eight to fight as well as Crocodile? What are their power levels? "

" Mr 1 is the most powerful agent after Crocodile! He teams up with Miss Doublefinger! Then, Mr 2 is the only agent not associated with anyone. "

" He is therefore the weakest "couple". " Nami remarked.

" No. " Vivi retorted. " From what I know, Mr 3 and Miss Goldenweek have no chance of defeating him. "

" This means that he is incredibly powerful. " Yosaku affirmed. " I mean the kid that was with Mr 3 wasn't powerful, nevertheless, using her weird paint, she would have made Mr 3 an easy victory, right? "

" It all depends if the opponent knows the power of his enemy. " Bruno retorted. " And Mr 4? can we say it stronger than Mr 5? "

" It is associated with Miss Merry Christmas. " Neni explained to him. " However, all I know about them is that they are acting like Baroque Works spies! We don't know anything about their capabilities. "

" All the agents up to Mr 5 are called "the officers officers"! Each of these couples has at least one devil fruit user! They only intervene in important missions! Then come the agents of Mr 6 to Mr 12! Their mission is to lead employees and raise funds at the entrance to Grand Line. "

" Now that I think about it, we also had to deal with an otter and a vulture. " Sanji remembered.

" Even the otter had ruined my clothes. " Cried Lucy.

" It's about Mr 13 and Miss Friday! These are the executors! They are responsible for punishing agents who failed a mission! In addition, Officer Agents have 200 subordinates under their command called "Billions"! and the organization also has 1800 subordinates called "Millions"! this is what the organization of Baroque Works is. "

" What ? " Frightened Usopp. " You never told us that this organization brought together more than two thousand people! Oh no ! We're really going to get killed this time. "

" Tsss! I have already exterminated a hundred at Whiskey Peak. " Zoro assured. " This is only small fry! And since Luffy has already defeated Mr 3, only Crocodile, Mr 1 and Mr 2 can potentially be considered a threat. "

Hearing it, Vivi confessed.

" No, there are three other people to be wary of. "

" Hum ? "

" The first is an agent who acts like a spy! Mr X! From what I could hear, this is a person who entered the Navy as a double agent. "

" The Navy has a traitor? " Gin wondered. " As a result, Crocodile is aware of all their actions. "

" And that's not all. " Cried Vivi. " I am wary of two other people: Mr 6 and his partner, Miss Halloween. "

" Mr 6 ? " Gin wondered. " But… he must be weaker than Mr 5, right? "

" I don't know ! In fact, if Mr 6 is ranked lower than the others, it is because he only performs delivery missions! He plays the postman and distributes deliveries to special agents. "

" What ? " Raynare wondered. " He is weak then! What are you afraid of ? "

" Two years ago, Mr 5, Miss Valentine, as well as Mr 2… none of them had the powers of a devil fruit! It was Mr 6 who provided them with devil fruit! And to find them, he went three times, to the other side of the Grand-Line. "

" The other ... The other side? " Nami wondered. " Don't tell me … ? "

" Yes ! Mr 6 has been three times beyond Red Line, the second half of Grand Line! And he came back from there unscathed! If he survived, it is because he is powerful! Nevertheless, no one knows his power in battle. "

" How does he manage to find devil fruit so quickly? " Johnny asked.

" From what I've heard, he's going beyond Red Line to meet a supplier! A man who is the boss of a shadow organization! His code name is… Joker. "

" Not matter. " Cried Luffy, who had barely heard the princess. " All that matters is defeating Crocdile to free Alabasta. "

" Luffy-san! " Called him Bruno. " You are the captain! Therefore, I advise you to take into account everything Vivi-san and Neni-san have just said and think about the best strategy. "

" To what ? " Luffy wondered.

Immediately Bruno and Chopper heard the others chuckle at Bruno's remark.

" Luffy? Reflect? "

" The only strategy he knows is to rush headlong. "

" It means that Bruno is new. "

" Hey? " Bruno wondered.

" Luffy is a stupid captain. " Nami explained to him. " Don't try to think of him as a tactical combat professional! All it'll do for you trying to talk to her is a headache. "

" Hey? But, in that case… why is he the captain ? "

" Because it's Luffy. "

"Come on, now that it's over, we're going fishing!" Luffy cried, running into his cabin to get his fishing rod.

" Without bait, there is no risk of catching much. " Usopp retorted, following him nonetheless.

" This time, I would catch a big fish. " Menma assured, going to get her own fishing rod.

Seeing them leave, Bruno was surprised. He knew Luffy was no genius. Nonetheless, he thought he would at least get serious when he heard that the enemy was two thousand in number. Instead, he always behaved like a carefree kid.

"**Is that really it, a captain ?**"

* * *

Heading towards a huge expanse of desert, a shooting star lit up the sky. Falling at full speed, it ends up hitting the ground, raising a gigantic cloud of sand. Coughing then, a small creature eventually extracts itself from the crater formed at the moment of impact. Looking around, the creature was surprised not to see either its forest, or the old man who had taken care of it. Seeing only sand, she began to cry.

" EEVEE ! "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Before Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc:?**

**Arc Enies Lobby: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby :?**

**Thriller Bark Arc: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc:?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Dressrosa Bow :? /?**

**Wano Kuni Arc: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc:?**

**Arc Battle Teach :?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million- (Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol: Musshuru**

**Crocodile: Noscula (OC), Mr 6 (OC), Miss Halloween (OC)**

**Garp: Sakura (Zombieland Saga)**

**Gold D. Roger: Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Individual: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Neni (Mr 9), Reiner ( ****Shingeki no kyojin ****), Eevee (Pokemon)**


	68. Who is the real mugiwaras 's capitaine ?

"The course is good." Nami assured, looking at the Eternal Pose in the direction of Alabasta. "We will be here soon."

"God be praised." Vivi affirmed. "So I could quickly reach my homeland and save it."

"Luffy, stop lying to me." Sanji suddenly ordered him, while Luffy was kneeling in front of him.

" I ... I really don't know what you're talking about. " Said his captain, while sweating profusely.

" Don't be ignorant. " Sanji ordered him. " Explain to me how is it that all of our food rations suddenly disappeared? There is nothing left in the kitchens. "

" What? " Gin wondered suddenly, looking at the duo. " Hey, wait, are you kidding? Is there nothing more to eat? "

" I didn't steal anything at all. " Luffy assured. " You are wrong Sanji. "

'' In that case, why do you have all these crumbs around your face? " The cook questioned, fixing his lips.

" AHHHH! I forgot to wipe myself off. " Luffy scared.

However, he got scared when he saw that he had just made a mistake.

" Species of dirty guzzler. " Sanji roared, giving him a powerful kick that threw him against a door.

Seeing him crash next to her, Raynare then had no mercy in crushing her face under his heel.

" Fool ! Because of you, we are going to starve! Hey, Sanji! Didn't you say that you had trapped the fridge to avoid this kind of accident? "

" Yes, but this idiot has found a way to thwart him! No choice ! From now on, I would need a fridge with a huge padlock. "

Reflecting on that, Raynare sighed before asserting.

" If we find one that is not too expensive, I could maybe buy one. "

" Oh, thank you, Raynare-sama. " Sanji said, while performing his dance.

" Hey. " Suddenly called Gin.

Pointing to five fishermen, he said.

" I can smell the food. "

Indeed, quickly finishing what they nibbled Usopp, Chopper, Carue, Menma and Neni were pretending not to hear anything of the discussion whereas they had been the accomplices of Luffy, last night.

" Come on guys, we have to catch a good fish for Sanji. "

" OKAY ! "

" Oh, guys. " Suddenly called Sanji, coming towards them. " It bites ? "

" Uh ... not really. " Chopper said, in a small voice.

" You just have to be patient. " Neni assured, with a small laugh.

" Yes that's it. " Sanji said, putting his hands on Carue and Neni's heads.

Then, with a powerful movement, he smashed them against the heads of Chopper and Usopp, knocking out the quartet. Seeing this, Menma couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, glad to be a girl and to avoid any physical violence on Sanji's part.

However, a punch hit her on the top of the head as Zoro grumbled.

" Stupid kid! Don't start to be influenced by these idiots. "

" Ouille ! " Said the child, taking the lead. " I'm sorry ! "

'' Is there really nothing left, Sanji? " Lucy asked her.

" The little that remains will never hold until we arrive in Alabasta. " Sanji assured him. " The only way for us not to starve would be to fish. "

" Sanji! " Suddenly called Luffy, getting up. " I'm hungry ! Make us eat. "

Immediately, he received a tonfa shot from Gin, before finding himself crushed again under Raynare's foot.

" Fool! "

Seeing this, Lucy was quick to take her keys before summoning Virgo. Appearing in front of her, the latter wanted to know.

" Who does he have to make you happy, hime? "

" To keep it simple, we're going to run out of food here! So could you please save us by bringing us food from the Spirit World ? "

" Of course, hime. " Virgo assured him, then disappearing. " I will be back. "

" What? " Sanji wondered. " Can you bring food from the spirit world? "

" Yes ! Besides, Capricorn had done it once before you joined the crew. "

" I am really surprised by the abilities of your magic. " Zoro remarked, staring at her. " With you on the team, I feel like Luffy's, Raynare, and Chopper's powers look pretty much 'normal' to me! But yours… I have the impression that they combine various powers, all by themselves! It allows you to fight, to have your army and to have whatever you want thanks to your wits!

" Let's see the bright side, Aniki. " Cried Johnny.

" Yes, we are not going to starve. " Yosaku assured.

" Lucy, if I listened to myself I would thank you on my knees. " Gin assured him.

" I know that I am important. " Lucy said, with a tone of false vanity.

At that moment, reappearing, Virgo had her arms outstretched, above her head, as she carried a bass drum at least two meters high.

" Here's food for at least a month! However, Loke assured me it would only last for a week, considering what your captain can eat. "

" Thank you, Virgo-san. " Said Sanji. " You are so wonderful! So let me take this weight off you. "

Throwing him the crate, Virgo saw Sanji get crushed under it and be unable to get up.

" Wow ! It weighs tons. "

" Hum? " Chopper said, assuming his human form.

Managing to remove the lid of the crate, he was surprised to see the rest of the object suddenly disappear, to be replaced by a phenomenal amount of food which covered a good part of the floor.

" What is that ? " Nami wondered, seeing some of her friends disappear under the pile of food.

" This is the `` Special picnic '' box! " Explained Virgo. " With this box we can store a lot of food! However, the crate disappears when someone opens it and frees everything in it. "

" No wonder it weighed so much. " Sanji understood, eventually breaking free.

" Waouh! The dream ! " Luffy exclaimed, hastily grabbing two legs. " Thanks, Maid-go. "

" You're welcome. " Said Virgo, little embarrassed that he was wrong in the pronunciation of his first name.

Relieved, meanwhile, Raynare approached the spirit before whispering something in his ear. Two seconds later, the maid's face turned red. Then, in an instant, she was gone, wearing a big smile.

" Hum? " Said Lucy. " What did you tell him? "

" Nothing. " Raynare assured, while displaying a malicious smile. " I just told him about a certain "reward" that he seemed to like a lot! You will just have to give it to me, during the week. "

" Hey, guys. " Sanji roared, seeing several of them take advantage of the pile of food to start eating. " Instead of stuffing you, help me put it all in the kitchen. "

" Unbelievable. " Said Vivi suddenly, biting into an apple. " The taste and texture are perfectly identical! This food is real. "

" I have never seen so much food. " Usopp rejoices, starting to eat a smoked mackerel. " Best of all, it's free. "

Immediately, everyone had the impression of hearing the echo of the last word of their sentence. "Free… Free… Free…! "

And of course, someone immediately ran over to Lucy to ask a question.

" Lucy! " Cried Nami, with berries instead of her eyes. " It is true ? Is it really free? "

" Uh ... Uh ... yes. " Lucy assured. " The spirits can themselves create their food which allows to have it in an inexhaustible way! Our donation does not bother them at all. "

" But then … " Nami started, with berries instead of eyes. " We don't have to buy food anymore! Which, because of Luffy, is costing us dearly. "

'' Also, Lucy, if I remember correctly, Virgo also managed to give you some clothes the other day! Raynare remembered! Can they also create them? "

" Yes ! Why ? "

" Free clothes? "

Immediately, Nami hugged Lucy and began to look at her with a face that scared the sorceress.

" Lucy nee-chan! If this is possible, I would have a shopping list to do! You really want to help me ? "

'' Uh ... Uh ... I'll see what I can do with Virgo!

" You are the best. "

Being grabbing all the bottles of sake, Zoro began to sigh while affirming.

" She will manage to ruin these poor spirits. "

* * *

" Wow, it feels good to have a full stomach. " Luffy assured, his belly very round.

" We were really lucky. " Assured Usopp. " If we had ever been responsible for a famine on board, they would have killed us. "

" Especially, that today, it doesn't bite. " Menma remarked, pulling up her hook to see him without any fish.

" Yet, for lack of maggot, we hung pieces of dried meat there. " Usopp remarked. " At least that should attract them. "

" We just have to fish with Carue. " Luffy remarked.

Immediately, the duck slipped away, for fear of ending up like bait.

So leaving, he ended up at the front of the boat, where Johnny and Yosaku were practicing saber. Doing exercises that Zoro had advised them to do, the two friends hoped to become stronger than before. However, they stopped as soon as they saw Carue pass between them, to find a hiding place.

" Who has he, Brother-Carue? " Yosaku questioned, seeing him.

" Luffy must have wanted to pretend to eat her again. " Johnny understood.

Sneering then, he suddenly stopped, before looking away. Then Yosaku saw him shake.

" What's up ? " He questioned her, before staring at the sea.

* * *

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! "

Waking up with a start, Zoro wanted to know.

" What's going on ? "

" ANIKI! There is something strange in front of us! Yosaku yelled at him.

" Something weird. "

Hearing them, Raynare flew to the top of the mast, and quickly ended up seeing a large column of green smoke coming out of the sea.

" But what is that ? "

" Is there a fire under the water? " Luffy wondered.

" Dumbass. " Insulted Usopp. " It must be a monster. "

" I want to see ! I want to see. " Menma cried, leaning in as far as possible to see the smoke.

" Hey, what is the noise? " Nami wanted to know, arriving on the bridge with Vivi and Chopper.

" There is a column of smoke coming out of the ocean, sister-Nami. " Yosaku explained to him.

" It looks like a cotton candy. " Luffy remarked.

" Cotton candy! " Rejoices Chopper. " I want some. "

Looking at the column of smoke, Nami finally retorted.

" Oh, it's nothing! It's just of the vapor. "

" Vapor? " Raynare wondered, returning to the boat. " How is it that only one place in the ocean boils like this? "

" An underwater volcano must be below. " Nami explained to him.

" A volcano ? " Menma wondered, trying to see him. " I thought they were on islands. "

" In fact, there are many more volcanoes on the ocean floor than on dry land! Moreover, in thousands or tens of thousands of years, the magma that it spits out will end up forming an island, at this precise location. "

" Oh ? " Said Johnny. " In this case, the Log Pose modification will have to be done. "

" Thousands of years. " Luffy repeated. " I wonder if I would still be alive. "

" You plan to live until what age? " Usopp asked him.

At that moment the boat entered the column of smoke and immediately several coughs were heard.

" What is that smell? " Wanted to know Gin, putting his hand in front of his nose.

" It's worse than sulfur. " Usopp remarked.

" My eyes sting. " Yosaku said, crying.

For his part, having grabbed Menma, Raynare flew away and ended up emerging as quickly as possible from the column of smoke.

" We would have done better to change course. "

" Raynare onee-san, there is a boat. " Menma suddenly told him, pointing the finger at him.

Indeed, heading in their direction, a boat with a strange bow in the shape of a swan's head could be seen, before it vanished into the smoke.

" What is this again? " Wanted to know Raynare.

Then, seconds later, she saw Vogue Merry come out of the column of sulfur, allowing Raynare to descend.

" Motherfucker. " Gin roared. " Think about the others next time. "

" I cannot take more than one person at a time. " Retorted the fallen angel.

" Gin, you stink the smoke. " Menma said, stopping her nose.

" No, it's its natural smell. " Raynare retorted.

" I will kill you. "

" AAAAAAAAHHHHH! " Usopp and Luffy suddenly yelled.

Turning their gazes to the duo, everyone could suddenly see them staring at their fishing rods, while a transvestite was hanging on their hooks. However, seeing his strange face and grotesque clothes, the two friends had difficulty knowing if he was human or not.

" What is this ? "

" How did I end up here? " Wanted to know the transvestite.

" Let go ! Let go ! Let go ! " The fishermen ordered him, shaking their fishing rods to make him fall into the water.

" No, please, I do not know how to swim. "

Suddenly letting go, the man fell into the water and began to perform disorganized gestures showing that he could not swim.

" Help… Help me, please. "

" Euuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh… " The crew said, before finally Zoro dived into the water to fish him.

* * *

" Thank you ... Thank you very much. "

Spitting a little seawater, the transvestite was completely soaked from head to toe after his little forced swim.

" I thought I was going to drown! Fortunately, this ship is full of nice pirates. "

Suddenly sneezing, he began to shiver, before asking:

" May I have a bowl of hot soup? "

" Don't exaggerate. " Shouted part of the crew.

" It's two thousand berries the bowl. " Nami told him.

" Hey, don't start with your business. " Cried Gin.

" What? If we have free food, we might as well sell some of it to the poor starving people. "

" Two thousand berries the bowl? " The transvestite wondered. " Do you want me dead or what? "

Watching him from the top of the balustrade, Vivi could only find the man strange, especially when he winked at her while declaring.

" Charming Young lady. "

"**This guy is too weird**. "

Behind her, the kitchen door opened as Neni stepped out.

" What's going on? I understand that there was a good atmosphere here. "

" It's nothing ! Usopp-san and Luffy-san just caught a funny character. "

" Hum? " Neni said, looking at the latter.

At that moment, his gaze betrayed his surprise as he caught sight of the drenched man. And immediately, he bent down before running off into the kitchen before the transvestite had time to see him.

" Hum? " Sanji wondered, seeing him come back to his kitchen. " What's wrong ? "

" He ... He ... It's him! "

" What ? What are you talking about ? "

" Mister 2! " Cried Neni. " Mister 2 is on this boat. "

* * *

" Raynare onee-san. " Menma called him, while looking at Mr 2. " Why is this man wearing makeup? "

" I don't know. " Raynare confessed to her, while the general appearance of the man was enough to repel her. " A pervert, maybe. "

" Hey, I'm a transvestite. " Retorted Mr 2. " if I want to be a woman, I have the right. "

" A man can become a woman ? " Chopper wondered.

" Forget about it. " Johnny and Yosaku advised him. " He speaks of a psychological aspect and not a physical one. "

" And so, you don't know how to swim? " Luffy wondered.

" Unfortunately, it is. "Affirmed Mr 2. " I ate devil fruit. "

" Which ? " Wanted to know Usopp.

Getting up then, Mr 2 exclaimed.

" Usually, I don't like a lot of people knowing about my power! But, since you saved me, I will give you a little demonstration! Witness my talent. "

And before anyone could react, he directed his hand to Luffy's face.

" **ZIP** ! "

Freezing, just like the rest of the crew Mr 2 saw his hand fall to the ground, while Bruno had created a zipper at his wrist.

" What … ? My hand ? "

" Bruno ? " Luffy wondered.

" He was planning to attack. " The man asserted, staring at Mr. 2.

" Yes, it was visible in his eyes. " Zoro nodded, one hand resting on his sword.

" No, but it does not go the head? " Cried Mr 2, picking up his hand. " My hand ! My poor little hand! Give me some glue. "

"Because you think you think you can put it back together?"

Finally, closing the zipper, Mr 2 saw it disappear, while he was able to move his hand again.

"Phew! I really thought I lost my hand! Psychopath! Why did you do it?"

"You wanted to attack Luffy-san! Why?"

"I said I wanted to show my power." Retorted Mr 2. "Well done, you ruined my show."

"Your show?" Luffy wondered.

At that moment, Mr 2 put his hand on the captain's cheek. At first surprised, Luffy then opened his eyes, seeing his face replaced that of the transvestite in front of him.

"What…?"

"This is my super power." Mr 2 exclaimed, while making dance steps in Luffy's body.

"He copied Luffy-aniki's body?" Johnny wondered.

"He can take the aspect of the person he touches?" Wanted to know Yosaku.

"There are some conditions." Mr 2 retorted, touching his face. "When I retouch with my left hand, I resume my normal appearance! Here is the ability I gained from eating the Mane-Mane no mi."

"Even his voice ..." Nami noticed. "That's crazy."

With their eyes lit, Chopper and Menma stared at Mr. 2 in awe.

"Unbelievable."

Suddenly Mr. 2 spun around and touched the cheeks of Yosaku, Johnny, Lucy, Chopper and Menma. Then, turning in the other direction, he touched, Gin, Usopp, Bruno, Zoro and Nami. Getting ready to touch Raynare, he felt the fallen angel's foot strike his hand to pull him back.

" Don't even touch me. "

" Oh dear ! What a little capricious! I love women who resist me. "

Finally, spinning again, he began to perform numerous transformations, taking on the appearance of everyone he had just touched, surprising the crew. Finally, stopping while having Lucy's face, he undressed, while declaring.

" It even works on the rest of the body. "

" AHHHHHHHHHH. " Lucy shouted, blushing in shame, as Mr 2 showed his chest.

" OWWWWWWWW! " Yosaku and Johnny cried, bleeding from the nose.

For his part, Raynare swallowed, while blushing, at the sight of Lucy's body.

" Look at the difference. " Cried Mr 2, then taking on the appearance of Nami.

No one had time to see the difference between Lucy's and Nami's breasts. The redhead had hit Mr 2 so hard that he crashed against the floor of the ship.

" You're a dead man. "

" Great power. " Asserted, Usopp, Gin, Yosaku and Johnny, thumbs of hand raised.

" SHUT UP !" Lucy ordered them.

" Hey, are you okay? " Luffy wanted to know, touching Mr. 2's face with his finger.

" Oye , my head. " The man complained, getting up. " We can say that my demonstrations do not always make people happy. "

" You are incredible. " Luffy retorted! Watches-nosu other transformations!

" Again ! Again ! " Chopper and Menma cheered him on, while Usopp whistled.

" Show us other women. " Yosaku and Johnny cried.

" Oh no, do not encourage me! This will force me to have to continue! Alright, in that case here's a number that I rarely show. "

" Yeah! "

" How does a guy like him get to be appreciated so much? " Gin wondered.

" In a circus, he would become the greatest friend of children. " Nami asserted. " Or guys a little… simple. "

Thinking, meanwhile, Bruno noticed how precious Mr 2's power could be. He did not grant any offensive or defensive power, but he could allow this transvestite to have a great deal of support. Especially in a potential war. Having him on their team could prove to be very useful.

" Hey, say! Aren't you looking for a job, by any chance? "

" What ? " Said Mr 2, staring at him. " What do you mean ? "

" We are looking for guys who have a power like yours. " Bruno affirmed. " We are about to fight against a powerful enemy and we would like to know if you can fight alongside us. "

" What? " Luffy wondered. " Hey, I'm the one making that kind of decision. "

Putting a hand in front of his face to force him to shut up, Bruno asked Mr 2.

" So, do you want to accept and listen against whom we want to win. "

" No no no " Retorted Mr 2, turning on himself. " The thing is, I'm already on a mission! I work with another group, to be more precise. "

" Who ? "

Shaking his finger, Mr 2 winked at him, before asserting.

" It's a secret. "

" Hey, Bruno. " Luffy roared, stepping in front of him. " What is this story ? I'm the captain! I decide who joins my crew. "

" We need recruits. " Bruno retorted. " No, but are you stupid or not? We are going to fight against 2000 people! Do you sincerely believe that we can defeat so many enemies with so few? "

" 2000 people ? " Mr 2 wondered, stopping dancing. " May I know who you are going to fight against? "

" Against … " Luffy began.

At that moment, the kitchen door flew and Sanji stepped out.

'' Guys, beware of him. "

" He ? " Everyone wondered.

" It's an enemy. " Cried Mr 9. " Don't let him run away. "

" What? "

Hearing a noise behind him, Mr 2 turned to see his ship approaching rapidly.

" I don't know what's going on, but it looks like it's time for me to go! See you later. "

Immediately, he made a gigantic jump that propelled him out of the boat. The crew then saw him land on the other boat.

" Shit. " Sanji roared.

" Hey, what's going on? " Wanted to know Usopp. " Why did you say it was an enemy? "

" It's Mr 2. " Cried Neni. " This guy is Mr 2. "

" What ? "

" Hum ? " Mr 2 wondered, turning around.

" A problem, Mr Bonclay-sama? " Questioned a sailor.

" No nothing ! Let's go quickly to find Mr 3! if we lost his trail, I would get killed. "

" Okay ! "

" No, he must not leave. " Vivi cried, seeing the boat go. " Bruno-san, do something. "

" His boat is too far. " Bruno retorted.

Immediately, Gin grabbed his tonfas, before jumping out of the boat. Having followed him, Raynare spread his wings, before grabbing his companion. Then, the duo headed straight for Mr 2's boat.

" You have to stop this guy. " Cried Gin. " He has our faces. "

" Damn it , I knew we could not trust this "man". "

* * *

" Mr 2! There is a flying creature chasing us. "

" Hum? " Bonclay wondered, raising his gaze. " Here then, so like that this rebellious girl also has powers? Damn, why did they chase me? Yet I thought I made a good impression. "

" Forward. " Raynare yelled, letting go of Gin, who fell towards the boat.

" I will stop you. " Gin assured, twirling his tonfas.

Watching him coming, Mr 2 only appeared a smile on his face, while declaring.

" Amateur ! A fighter like you who has no style has no balance, once in the air. "

Jumping, he performed an aerial turnstile. Then he ends up in front of Gin. Attempting to hit him, the man saw Mr 2 easily dodge his tonfa, before hitting him violently in the stomach with a kick. Feeling like his organ had just exploded, Gin lost consciousness and fell back. It had just cost the power of number 3 from Baroque Works.

Thrown back, it landed in the water and began to sink.

" GIN !" Raynare shouted, flying in his direction to dive into the water.

" Mr 2! " Cried a man, seeing him land on the boat. " What do we do ? Do you want the cannons to be used? "

" No ! Let's not waste time with them! We must find Mr 3, as soon as possible. "

" Okay ! "

* * *

Trying to follow him, the Merry quickly left behind the boat while the latter had water wheels, allowing it to increase its speed. Finally, he stopped not far from where Raynare came out of the water, while still holding Gin. Walking towards the boat, she put the man on the floor.

Moaning in pain, he spat water while wincing.

" Damn it! "

" And shit. " Roared Neni, hitting the railing of the boat. " He left ! "

" Wait, this guy was really Mr 2? " Johnny asked. " The Mr 2? "

" Yeah! It could only be him! I have never seen him but he is described as being a transvestite dressed like a ballerina and who has clothes with two swan heads at his shoulders. "

" Very few people fit this description. " Approved Lucy. " Hell, that means the enemy now knows what we look like. "

" And the worst part is that he can copy our faces. " Zoro remarked.

" Copy your faces ? " Sanji wondered.

" Who was not touched by this guy? " Wanted to know Nami.

" There is Neni-san, Sanji-san and me. " Vivi remarked. " Ah, and also Raynare-san. "

" Baroque Works knows our faces? " Chopper frightened, running in all directions. " AHHHHHH! We're going to get killed. "

" No ! " Bruno retorted. " It is even the opposite. "

" What ? "

" Mr 2 saw Vivi-san. " Bruno remarked. " And yet, he did not attempt to attack her! Why ? Because Baroque Works believes we are dead! Mr 2 therefore did not understand that we were the escort of Princess Vivi! And as a bonus, we now know his identity and power! We have been a winner in this story. "

" Hey, Bruno. " Luffy cried, walking towards him. " Why did you want to recruit someone in my place? "

" What? You liked this guy, didn't you? "

" I don't care ! I'm the captain! It's me who decides. "

" Tsss. " Said Bruno. " Are you stupid ?

Pointing his finger at Luffy's chest, he cried out.

" You are the captain, damn it! It's up to you to make the right decisions! So far the only one I've seen acting like a captain is Nami! You may be the strongest, the fact remains that you do not look like a captain. "

The rest of the crew then saw the two men settle down. Finally, Bruno declared.

" We need men to help us! I don't know how powerful Crocodile is, but if he's stronger than you, what do you think we could do with only ten! Do you want to see your friends die or what? "

A punch hit him in the jaw, falling backwards, then he heard Luffy cry out.

" SHUT UP ! It's you who doesn't understand anything! I don't need other allies! I believe in my friends and in their strength! And that is the most important! You, you didn't believe in the strength of your friends from your old band ? "

Opening his eyes, Bruno clenched his jaws. Yes, he had believed in his friends. But because of that, his friends were dead. Bruno knew that even the most powerful group was not invincible. It only took the death of one of its members for the group to collapse.

" Why ? " Bruno suddenly roared. " Why would your crew have a better chance of surviving than my group. "

Gripping Luffy's collar, he cried out.

" Go ahead, explain to me! You think you can become the pirate king! Do you think you can put together the best crew? Do you think you can protect your friends and not fail like I did? In this case, explain to me why you would arrive? What is the difference between you and me?

With a quick gesture, Luffy swept his hand away. Then he asserted.

" I already told you! I believe in the power of my friends! Besides, are you telling me I need new crew members? "

Pointing at Bruno, he asked.

" In that case, why don't you join my crew for good? "

Shaking his head, Bruno finally pulls away from Luffy, while retorting.

" No! We are far too different for me to work under you. "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Before Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc:?**

**Arc Enies Lobby: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby :?**

**Thriller Bark Arc: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc:?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Dressrosa Bow :? /?**

**Wano Kuni Arc: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc:?**

**Arc Battle Teach :?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million- (Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol: Musshuru**

**Crocodile: Noscula (OC), Mr 6 (OC), Miss Halloween (OC)**

**Garp: Sakura (Zombieland Saga)**

**Gold D. Roger: Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Individual: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Neni (Mr 9), Reiner ( ****Shingeki no kyojin ****), Eevee (Pokemon)**


	69. Alabasta

" Finally. " Cried Neni. " Here we are. "

" Alabasta. " Nami cried, as the boat stopped in front of an island.

" My country ! " Vivi rejoices.

" We got there. " Luffy remarked. " To celebrate, let's go visit the island. "

He and Gin immediately left the boat, screaming.

" We will find a restaurant. "

" Hey! Come back! " Nami ordered them.

Seeing him leave, Bruno sighed.

'' And is that supposed to be the captain ? "

" Bruno, maybe it is better that you stop seeing only the bad sides of Luffy. " Lucy remarked.

" He should stop taking this for a game. " Bruno retorted.

" None of us play pirate. " Zoro replied. " Everyone knows how dangerous our next battle will be, Luffy first! Defeating Crocodile has become his main objective. "

" Tsss. " Simply said Bruno. " All I see is a kid. "

Breathing in some smoke, Sanji questioned him.

" Do you doubt our victory? "

" It's not that I doubt your strength! What I'm afraid is Luffy will choose bad decisions. "

Looking at the rest of the crew, Bruno wanted to know.

" Why do you trust Luffy so much? What makes it so unique? So charismatic in your eyes? What did that jerk manage to do to earn your respect? "

" None of us can answer your questions. " Raynare said, leaving the boat. " You won't be able to get an answer until you see Luffy fighting to protect us. "

" What? "

" Luffy is destined to be the pirate king. " Finished Nami.

* * *

Being in the company of Sanji and Chopper, Lucy was looking at the market in Nanohana Town. No matter where her gaze fell, she only saw people with broad smiles on their faces. As Vivi had noticed earlier, the people of Alabasta seemed to be happy with their lives.

" Who could believe that the country is at war ? "

" It's true that no one seems to be afraid. " Sanji approved. " And all this food seems to me to be first rate and plentiful. "

" Why buy food when Lucy's spirits can bring us some ? " Chopper asked him.

" Any cook prefers to buy the food himself that he then uses to cook. " Sanji explained to him. And then, let's try to find outfits for our trip to the desert. "

Starting to walk away from Sanji and Chopper, Lucy cried out.

" This market seems to be very large! Let's go our separate ways and find ourselves where others are expecting us. "

" Hum? Alright, Lucy-chan! Don't worry, your handsome Sanji is going to find you some delicious food and a great outfit. "

"**As long as I find a clothing store before him. **" Lucy thought, looking for a store.

However, the first thing that caught his attention was hearing an argument between a salesman and… Gin. Holding a fish in his hand, the pirate roared.

" 5000 berrys for a mackerel? It's theft, crook. "

" My fish are top quality! Only an amateur like you could claim otherwise. "

" Sorry ? "

" Gin? " Lucy wondered. " What are you doing here ? And where is Luffy? "

" Hum ? Lucy ? "

* * *

" What ? " Lucy wondered, as she and Gin left the market.

Eating a fruit, Gin repeated.

" When we ran out of the boat, Luffy and I rushed to this market! Nonetheless, I ended up tripping and by the time I stood up, Luffy was already gone! I do not know where he is. "

With a long sigh, Lucy asserted.

" In the end, I wonder if Bruno-san is not wrong, regarding Luffy's behavior. "

Suddenly sniffing the air, Bruno cried out.

" There's a restaurant. "

Indeed, in front of them was a tavern, where a crowd of people had gathered.

" A place where there is food and where everyone gathers to watch a scene. " Lucy remarked.

" Luffy is here. " Including Gin.

Sneaking through the crowd, the duo eventually walk into the restaurant, screaming.

" LUFFY ! "

However, they fell silent when they saw a man sitting at a restaurant counter with his head buried in the food on his plate. Surprisingly, his hand was still holding his fork, which was piercing a piece of meat. Neither pirates knew who he was. However, it wasn't Luffy.

" Who is it ? " Gin asked.

" No idea, but I would like to know what is going on! How does this man sleep with his head on his plate? "

" He is not asleep. " Retorted a man near her. " He is dead. "

" What? "

" He died suddenly, talking with the owner of the restaurant! From what we know, this is a traveler! It looks like he's eaten a 'desert strawberry'. "

" Desert strawberry " ? Lucy wondered.

" You don't know ? It's actually a spider that lives in the deserts of Alabasta! This poisonous spider that looks like a strawberry! Travelers who get lost in deserts are so hungry or thirsty that some of them eat one! And then they suddenly die a few days later! After a few hours, a contagious poison escapes from his body and spreads around! That's why no one comes near him! And look at the way his arm stays still and holds his fork! He died so quickly that his muscles didn't even have time to retract. "

Gin then swallowed, while declaring.

" The sun will not be our only enemy in the desert. "

" A spider that looks like a strawberry? We'll have to watch over Luffy. "

At that moment, a snoring sound was heard.

" Hum? "

Then suddenly the deceased man lifted his head off his plate and straightened up, startling everyone, including Gin and Lucy.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! "

" He resuscitated ? "

Having rice and gravy covering his face, the stranger seemed to be trying to come to his senses.

" You ... Are you okay? " A woman asked him, approaching him.

Grabbing his long robe, the stranger used it to wipe his face.

" KYAA ! " Cried the poor woman, running away at once.

" Very gentleman. " Lucy remarked.

" I don't understand what is happening. " Gin confessed. " Is he alive or is he an undead? "

In response, the man began to eat again, while affirming.

" It seems that I fell asleep. "

" WHAT? " Shouted all the people in the crowd behind him. " Was he asleep ? "

" It's impossible. "

" Nobody can fall asleep in the middle of a meal, and while talking with someone. "

Noticing their presence, the man wanted to know.

" What is happening here ? Why are there so many people? "

" We worried about you, asshole. " Three men roared.

" These guys are there for the atmosphere ? " Wanted to know the stranger, to the owner of the restaurant.

" Uh ... I ... no! But whatever ! All that matters is that you are alive and… "

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence when the stranger's face fell back on his plate.

" Don't go back to sleep, asshole. "

" To think that Nami often complains that Zoro sleeps too much, this man is on another level. " Lucy remarked.

Remaining silent, Gin was staring at the man's back. Then, finally, he opened his mouth, while starting to back away.

" Im… Impossible. "

" What ? "

" This man ... his tattoo ... this face ... it's Portgas D. Ace. "

" Who is it? "

" Come quickly. " Gin ordered him, taking his arm. " Now is not the time to be in trouble with this guy. "

However, no sooner did Lucy turn around than she saw someone walking towards the restaurant. This time it was she who stopped before pulling Gin back. So the duo went to a corner of the restaurant so as not to be seen.

" What are you doing ? " Wanted to know Gin.

" Chut. " Lucy ordered him.

At that moment, Gin and Lucy saw Smoker enter the restaurant.

" What … ? " Gin wondered. " He's the guy from Loguetown. "

" Yes ! It's Smoker-san. "

Not looking in their direction, Smoker only stared at one person: Ace.

" You really don't lack the nerve to come and eat here, without being afraid of being arrested! Commander of Whitebeard's Second Fleet… Portgas D. Ace. "

" WHITEBEARD ? " Several people were surprised.

" Who is Whitebeard ? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" A Yonko. " Gin told him, while feeling a bead of sweat running down his forehead. " The man who has the greatest chance of becoming the Pirate King. "

" What ? "

Smiling, Ace turned his stool around and stared at Smoker with an amused smile.

" Here then ? So like that, you recognized me. "

" You have to be an idiot to not recognize the tattoo on your back! What can attract such an infamous pirate like you to this country ? "

" Oh, not much! I'm just looking for ... my little brother. "

The two men stared at each other for long seconds. Ace still displayed his amused gaze, while Smoker stared at him seriously.

" Stop looking at me meanly! Until proven otherwise, I did nothing wrong! Why are you here ? "

" To be honest, I did not go to this country to meet you. "

" Great ! In that case, let me go. "

" You know perfectly well that I cannot let a pirate like you escape me! So just sit back and let yourself be captured. "

" Rejected ! " Retorted Ace. " I don't want. "

" I suspected it. " Smoker asserted, turning his arm into smoke. " Well, in that case, I think I'll have to postpone Mugiwara's capture until later. "

" Luffy ? " Gin and Lucy were surprised.

Listening to the name, Smoker turned his gaze to them. He immediately recognized the blonde from the duo. The only pirate he met, who congratulated him on his work and who then criticized the corruption of some members of the Navy.

" Heartfilia? "

Not being focused then, the man did not even hear the cry behind him.

" **GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET !** "

In an instant, Luffy propelled himself inside the restaurant and his head hit Smoker's back, making him scream in pain. As surprised as the Colonel, Ace couldn't react in time and felt the man's body hit him so hard that the duo pulverized the wall of the restaurant.

Still frozen, Lucy and Gin finally saw Luffy in the middle of the restaurant. Smiling, he rejoices.

" Great , a restaurant! I found a restaurant. "

" But what an asshole. " Roared the duo.

* * *

Eating from various plates, Luffy rejoices.

" This is delicious ! We eat really well in this restaurant. "

" Uh thank you ! Could only say the owner of the restaurant! But you know, if I were you, I'd run away from here. "

" He? Why ? "

"Didn't you notice that you knocked out two people when you entered here?" Lucy questioned him, sitting next to him.

" I knocked out two guys? " Luffy wondered. " Where are they ? "

Gin, Lucy and the boss then pointed to the huge hole in the wall.

" It's a strange decoration. "

" You're the one who made that. " Roared the trio.

" Ah? And who did I knock out? "

" Smoker-san. " Lucy told him.

Continuing to eat, Luffy made his brain work its best. Then, finally, he cried out.

" The smoker ? What is he doing here? "

" Not matter. " Gin retorted. " We better get out! Smoker is not the most dangerous! If you want my opinion, Portgas is much more dangerous. "

Swallowing a whole loaf of bread, Luffy nearly choked. Managing to swallow his food, he turned to Gin before asking.

" ACE IS HERE ? "

" What? You know him ? "

A crashing noise was heard.

" MUGIWARA ! "

Everyone turned towards the hole in the wall, to see Smoker there.

" The smoker ? "

" Mugiwara! I've been looking for you for a very long time! You are under arrest. "

Then, staring at Lucy, he added.

" And you too Heartfilia. "

Seeing him then remain silent, Gin roared.

" And me, am I invisible ? "

" Who are you ? " Smoker simply asked him.

" I'm going to kill you, asshole. "

However, he saw Lucy put her arm in front of him to stop him. Staring at Smoker, Lucy was thinking. Then, finally, she asked.

" Smoker-san… before you start fighting! May I tell you something ? "

" What ? "

" If we tell you that we are here to stop a pirate from taking over Alabasta, will you let us go. "

" He? What are you saying ? What pirate would like to take over this country? "

" Crocodile ! "

" Hum ? "

Fixing Lucy's gaze, Smoker tried to spot a lie. Yet he was sure he saw nothing but sincerity. A shichibukai who wanted to control a country? It wouldn't surprise him. Mostly from a guy like Crocodile.

" Interesting story. " He affirmed. " We will talk about it very quietly… in prison. "

" A moment. " Luffy cried.

Getting up, he gulped down all his food in one mouthful, before bowing.

" Thank you for this meal. "

Then, while Gin threw Luffy on his shoulder, the two pirates ran away from the restaurant.

" Come back here. " Smoker roared, chasing them.

Seeing them leave, the owner of the restaurant cried out.

" Hey, who's going to pay for the damage? "

Suddenly getting up, Ace put a coin on the counter, before leaving.

" Hold, and keep the change! Luffy, wait for me. "

" The… The change? " The man wondered, looking around the coin.

* * *

Running at full speed, Gin asked.

" Hey, Luffy! What are you waiting for to beat this guy? "

" My attacks do not work against him! My fists are going through his body. "

" What? "

'' From what he said, Smoker-san is a logia. " Lucy taught him. " He is untouchable. "

" Shit ! He had to chase us. "

Suddenly the trio saw a group of soldiers right in front of them.

* * *

Being hidden under a huge cloak, Noscula was surrounded by two men who protected him from the sun with two parasols. Despite this, the vice-admiral complained.

" I hate this country! There is too much light. "

" You must die of heat, Noscula-san. " Tashigi remarked, bringing him a wet towel.

" I don't care about the heat! What I can't stand is light. "

" Tashigi! Noscula! "

" Hum ? " The duo wondered.

At that moment, they saw Luffy and his friends ran towards them, pursued by Smoker.

" Catch them. "

" It's Monkey D. Luffy. " Cried Tashigi. " And Gin, the demon! It's the Mugiwara crew. "

" Mugiwara? " Noscula wondered.

" **It's impossible ! ****Crocodile told me that Mr 3 killed this guy, as well as Princess Vivi! ****But then, in this case, if Mugiwara is alive…** "

Lost in thought, he barely saw the trio pass him. Standing in front of Luffy, Tashigi tried to slice him with his sword. Jumping into the air, Luffy and Gin avoided him before continuing on their way.

" Quick, to the boat. " Luffy shouted, running left.

" No, over there. " Gin retorted, running to the right.

" It's all right, you idiots. "Roared Lucy. " Gin, put me down. "

" Yeah! Either way, you're too heavy. "

" Asshole. "

Continuing to run, Gin finally saw some familiar heads, hidden behind a small wall.

" Hey, the others are over there. "

Looking behind her, Lucy cried out.

" It is necessary to sow the Navy before joining them! Then we'll leave Nanohana. "

At that moment, the duo felt Luffy's arms grip them, before pulling them towards him, to take them towards their friends.

" There is Zoro! ZOOOOOORRRRRRROOOOOO! "

" Fool. " Cried all of his crew.

" The Mugixwara crew is here. " Cried a soldier.

" Catch them. "

" Let's run away. " Nami shouted.

Immediately everyone took the supplies Sanji had bought and started running, followed by Luffy. Seeing them flee, Smoker turned into smoke before soaring into the air.

" You will not escape me, Mugiwara. "

However, a figure passed him. Still hidden under his enormous coat, Noscula now had two enormous bat wings. Managing to fly faster than Smoker, the man flew over Luffy's crew. Looking one by one, each of the pirates, he finally saw the person he was looking for: Princess Vivi.

" **She is alive ! ****I think Crocodile is not going to be happy! ****Unless I take care of this problem right away.** "

Rummaging under his clothes, Noscula then took out a machine gun, which he pointed at Princess Vivi.

"**I'll kill her quickly.**"

Aiming at Vivi's skull, he put a finger on the trigger, while whispering.

" Slowly … ! Slowly … ! Now ! "

But the instant he fired, he saw a wall of flame build up in front of him.

" **KAGEROU** ! "

" What? "

As surprised as he was, the pirates stopped and saw the flames behind them.

" What is happening ? "

Suddenly, the flames began to move strangely before taking on human form. Arriving next to Noscula, Smoker began to growl.

" You had to get involved, Portgas D. Ace. "

" What ? " Noscula wondered. " Hey, you never told me we were going to fight the Whitebeard crew. "

For his part, Luffy began to stare at the man protecting them. It only took a moment for him to recognize his amused and mocking smile.

" ACE ! "

" Who is this guy ? " Wanted to know Neni.

" No idea ! But in any case, he has the powers of a devil fruit. " Zoro remarked.

" Is this guy our enemy or our ally? " Wanted to know Usopp.

In response, Ace turned to the pirates, before noticing.

" You really haven't changed, Luffy! Always have someone watching you. "

" Ace? What are you doing here ? Did you eat devil fruit ? "

" Yes ! The Mera-Mera no mi. "

Staring at Noscula and Smoker, the pirate asserted.

" Go to your boat! Me, I will try to slow them down. "

Nodding, Luffy asserted.

" Ok I'm counting on you ! See you again later. "

The next Bruno wanted to know.

" You finally decided to recruit an ally, Luffy-san ? "

" An ally ? No, Ace is my brother. "

" Brother ? " His crew wondered.

Seeing Vivi flee, Moscula used her wings to rush towards them. However, he was again blocked by Ace's flames.

" Grrr, get out of my way! This case doesn't concern you. "

" Of course yes. " Retorted Ace. " I would protect Luffy from the Navy! Because it's a big brother's job to protect his little brother. "

" Brother ? " Smoker and Noscula were surprised.

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Before Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc:?**

**Arc Enies Lobby: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby :?**

**Thriller Bark Arc: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc:?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Dressrosa Bow :? /?**

**Wano Kuni Arc: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc:?**

**Arc Battle Teach :?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million- (Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol: Musshuru**

**Crocodile: Noscula (OC), Mr 6 (OC), Miss Halloween (OC)**

**Garp: Sakura (Zombieland Saga)**

**Gold D. Roger: Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Individual: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Neni (Mr 9), Reiner ( ****Shingeki no kyojin ****), Eevee (Pokemon)**


	70. Portgas D Ace

Continuing to run, the pirates eventually turned to see a ball of fire and smoke forming in the sky.

"Wow." Cried Johnny. "Impressive."

"Luffy, what's the matter with your family?" Raynare asked him. "Are you all supermen or what?"

"How does he stand up to Smoker-san? "Wanted to know Lucy." Yet, it is a logia. "

" This guy controls the flames. " Zoro remarked. " His powers are therefore similar to those of this colonel. "

" Luffy, is this guy really your brother? " Nami asked him. " What is he doing here in Alabasta ? "

" It's Ace, my big brother. " Luffy assured. " Just like me, he's a pirate! He left our island three years before me in search of One Piece. "

'' Looks like he's given up on being the Pirate King. " Gin remarked.

" Why do you say that ? "

" You haven't seen his tattoo on his back ? It's that of the Whitebeard pirates! It looks like your brother is under the command of a yonko. "

" What? You're kidding ? "

" What is a yonko ? " Bruno asked.

A new explosion could be seen in the sky.

"It is too beautiful." Cried Menma. "Is that the power of a devil fruit? It's super cool."

"Don't stay there." Cried Nami. "Let's take advantage of this diversion to return to the Merry."

"Okay."

But as everyone started to run again, Luffy just ran backwards, to watch the whole fight.

"Unbelievable. Ace has become even stronger than before."

And as his crew went in one direction to get to the harbor, Luffy took another direction, without realizing it.

* * *

Growling, while watching the fight between Smoker and Ace, Noscula had ended up dropping close to the soldiers.

" **Damn, because of that asshole, I missed the chance to kill the princess.** "

"Vice admiral! What do we have to do?"

"Contact our boat! I want all the soldiers there to search the harbor and the surrounding area! They must find Mugiwara's boat."

"Aye."

At that moment, Smoker and Ace let themselves down and found themselves within a few feet of each other.

" It seems that a fight between fire and smoke ends in a tie. " Smoker remarked.

" Are you sure ? " Ace asked him, with his famous mocking smile. " To tell you the truth, I am far from showing my true potential! It is not for nothing that I am the Commander of Whitebeard's Second Fleet. "

Then he snapped his fingers. Creating a wall of flames around him, he pushed back most of his opponents, including Noscula who was hampered by the light of the flames. Then, finally, Smoker saw the flames disappear, while Ace was nowhere to be found.

" Damn pirate. "

Clenching his fist, meanwhile, Noscula noticed that his chance to officially become the second of Baroque Works had just faded because of Ace.

"**That bastard! ****He will pay me ! Did he say Mugiwara was his brother ? Alright, I'll capture him for revenge! ****I swear it on my honor**. "

" Hey, Noscula. " Called him Smoker. " You saw it ? "

" Hum ? "

" I'm talking about Princess Nefertari Vivi! She was with Mugiwara and his gang! And she did not appear to have been kidnapped in any way! Do you understand something there? "

" The princess who has been missing for two years ? " Noscula asked innocently. " How do you want me to know the reason for his presence with these pirates? If so, she has allied with them, hoping to take Alabasta's power by force. "

" No that's not it. " Smoker retorted. " Mugiwara is not a man who wants to control the country. "

Exhaling smoke then, he thought back to Lucy's words. Then, finally, he declared.

" On the contrary, that would not surprise me from Crocodile. "

Staring at him, Noscula said nothing. Yet he suddenly understood that if Baroque Works were to achieve his goal, then Noscula would be forced to kill Smoker, before he became a real annoyance.

* * *

'' It's okay, now that we've left Nanohana, we won't have any more trouble. " Nami asserted, watching the city harbor recede.

" God be praised! It was certainly not the time for us to fight against the navy. " Vivi remarked.

Looking at the two girls, Lucy stared at their dancing outfits, just like the one she had just put on. Being quite embarrassed, she turned away from Sanji, who began to circle the girls, with hearts in his eyes.

" Nami-swan! Lucy-chan! Vivi-san! You are so lovely. "

Then, looking at Raynare, Sanji saw the latter changed her clothes to dress in a less revealing outfit.

" Why, Raynare-sama? " The cook asked, falling to his knees.

" I'm done with this kind of clothes. " Raynare asserted.

" Ray-chan ! " Cried Lucy. " Give me some new clothes, please. "

Simply staring at Lucy's torso which was only covered with a bra, Raynare amused himself by grabbing one of the strings of the "garment" and tugging on it, making Lucy blush.

" No. " She said then, before letting go and walking away.

" You are too mean. "

Ignoring their discussion, Bruno wanted to know.

" Vivi-san, there's something I don't understand. "

" Hum ? What ? "

" If I understood correctly, the Navy is the police of this world, right ? "

" Yes ! Why ? "

'' Wouldn't it be easier for you to tell them the truth and rely on their help ? Instead of making him an enemy, why not ally the navy against Crocodile ? "

" I don't think this is a good idea! Vivi retorted! In fact, the world government is the one who decides which pirate should become a shichibukai! Therefore, if one of them decides to attack a country and the media know it, it would be a shame for the government! Suddenly, if the government understands what is happening, and knows that I am the only one in the know, it will take the easy way out. "

Looking at the crew, Vivi asserted.

" Instead of facing up to its responsibilities, the government will send the Cipher Pol to Alabasta, in order to kill us all, including me. "

Hearing this, Usopp began to swallow his saliva.

" Ci… Cipher Pol ? "

" It is an organization responsible for collecting information for the world government! But also to kill all those who risk damaging its reputation. "

" Pathetic. " Cried Gin. " At the end of the day, the world government is like a mob gang! No one is free and corruption is everywhere! It's so funny. "

" I don't see what's funny. "

Astonished, Gin saw Bruno clench his fists.

" "What is this world ? Since I have been here, I have only heard stories of war, corruption, criminal organization…! In my world, a lot of criminals had at least a minimum of honor. "

" A problem, Bruno-aniki ? " Yosaku asked him.

" I hate this kind of vicious government. " Bruno affirmed. " I guess a journalist gets mysteriously killed if he decides to criticize the world government! This is not what living in a free world is. "

Having great difficulty understanding the system of government, Chopper decided to change the subject.

" Vivi, we just landed on your island! Why leave so quickly? "

" We simply stopped here to get the necessary provisions! From here we can take a river to get to Erumalu, the green city. "

Looking around then, Menma cried out.

'' Actually, Nami onee-san, is it a good idea for Luffy to stay there ? "

" What ? "

" He is not on the boat. " The child explained to him.

" WHAT ? "

Indeed, despite looking around, no one could see their captain. He had stayed in Nanohana. Noticing this, Nani smiled broadly, before asking the men.

" We're leaving. "

" Ar ... Are you sure? "

" Yes ! Because if I ever see Luffy, I promise to hit him so hard I could kill him. "

" This is useless. " Sanji retorted. " Anyway, wherever we are, the troubles Luffy causes always fall on us! We are only delaying the inevitable. "

Understanding this, Nami ends up ordering.

" Raynare, go get it. "

Getting ready to reply, the fallen angel saw Nami staring at her, with her smile. His instinct prompted him to shut up. Finally, she flew off and went looking for Luffy.

Seeing her leave, Zoro cried out.

" Bruno! In the end, maybe you're right. "

* * *

Flying over the city, Raynare was grumbling.

" Stupid Luffy! Why do I always have to play nanny with him just because I can fly? "

Suddenly the noises of brawl were heard below her.

" Hum ? "

" **GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA !** "

A sound of impact was heard, followed by a body that flew into the skies. Seeing him rush towards him, Raynare barely had time to avoid him.

" What … ? "

" Hey, Raynare. " Luffy exclaimed, seeing him. " Oh hey. "

" That moron. " Raynare muttered. " I was sure of it. "

She barely had time to join him when she heard Luffy snicker.

" Are you lost? Hahaha! You really are not smart. "

Two seconds later, he had huge bumps on his head, while Rayanre's fist smoked.

" I'm going to kill you. "

" Shorry. "

" Hahaha. " Another voice laughed. " No matter how many years pass, Luffy will always remain Luffy. "

Turning around Raynare saw Ace behind her.

" Are you Luffy's brother ? "

" Indeed, my name is Ace! Nice to meet you ! "

Then he bowed to Raynare and thanked her.

" Thank you very much for taking care of Luffy when I'm not around to watch him. "

However, as soon as he raised his head, he saw the end of a luminous lance in front of his face.

" It's impossible. " Cried Raynare. " You can't be Luffy's brother! Luffy's family doesn't know politeness. "

Just scratching the back of his head, Ace said.

" It seems that Luffy has become even worse than I thought. "

" Hey, Raynare! Where are the others ? "

" They have already left Nanohana! Nami asked me to find you. "

" Cool ! In that case, take us to where they are. "

" But no problem, captain. " Raynare assured, showing a smile in turn.

Suddenly she grabbed Ace's bag and flew off with him, leaving Luffy behind.

" Follow me, it's over there. "

" Hey! It is not fair. "

Placing his hat on his head, Ace laughed.

" Your power is practical! What devil fruit have you eaten ? "

Raynare remained silent. Other than Coby and his friends, no one was aware of Raynare's true identity. Yet she ends up asserting.

" I didn't eat any devil fruit! I am a true fallen angel. "

" No kidding ? That doesn't surprise me. "

" What does not surprise you? "

" Many people would be afraid to be next to a person who is known to bring bad luck and be excluded from God! However, Luffy is the type who wants to surround himself with original people. "

Sneering, Ace asserted.

" He is like that Luffy! He doesn't care about the past or the powers of the people he meets! As long as he likes her, anything is likely to become his friend. "

Listening to her silently, Raynare finally smiled slightly before approving.

" Yes ! He is like that my captain. "

Finally, the duo landed not far from the ocean and started looking for the Merry.

" Given the time it took to find Luffy, our boat must not be far. "

Arriving then, Luffy had managed to follow Raynare, running. Catching his breath, he roared.

" It was really not nice! I thought you came to get me. "

" This is what I did. " Raynare asserted. " Thanks to me, you got out of Nanohana! All we have to do is find our boat. "

" Is it not him, by any chance ? " Ace asked.

Sailing on the waves, the Merry could be seen in the distance.

" Merry. " Luffy rejoices, before throwing his fist at the boat.

Stretching out his arm, he managed to grab the Merry's railing.

" I got it. " He assured, before sticking his tongue out at Raynare. " Make your own way to get to the boat. "

Then rushing like a torpedo, he walked towards the boat and bumped into it violently. Seeing this, Raynare sighed.

" This fool realizes that it is much less painful to fly ? "

Sneering again, Ace ends up walking off in another direction.

" I will be back ! Before joining him, I have to go get my boat. "

" Your boat ? "

* * *

Standing up, Luffy noticed he was crushing Sanji and Chopper.

" Hi guys ! "

Immediately, the cook shook Luffy, while roaring.

" Motherfucker ! I'll throw you overboard. "

" Luffy. " Nami roared, pulling her cheeks. " Where have you been yet? "

" I am sorry. " He apologized.

" What an asshole, this guy. " Zoro muttered.

" Stupid as a Luffy, it should be in the dictionary. " Raynare remarked, landing on the railing.

" Raynare ? " Luffy wondered. " Where's Ace? "

" He said he was going to look for his boat. "

" Your brother was with you ? " Yosaku wondered. " So that means he was able to escape Smoker ? "

" He must be really very powerful. " Yosaku asserted.

" Yeah! He is very strong ! Even before he ate his Devil Fruit, I never once managed to defeat him. "

" Confirmation, this guy is a monster. " Neni remarked.

" Ask us another question. " Gin retorted. " If Ace is more powerful than Luffy, imagine the strength of Whitebeard. "

" I don't even want to meet him. "

" It's from the past. " Cried Luffy. " Today, I would win against him. "

" Yeah, you are the strongest, Luffy onii-san. " Menma assured him.

" Hahaha! It is true. "

" Are you sure ? "

Startling, Luffy sensed a presence behind him and stepped back the instant Ace landed on the boat.

" Hello everyone ! "

" Ace. " Luffy rejoices. " You were able to leave town. "

" Not thanks to you, anyway. "

Then, staring at his brother's crew, Ace bent down, before yelling.

" Thank you for taking care of my little brother! I know he is an idiot with no way and who must end up annoying you with all the trouble that created. "

" Yes ! It's the case. " Everyone said.

" Sorry for that ! But I think I have to tell you. "

" Thank you for the '' gift ''. " Cried Sanji. " You probably have a lot to tell Luffy! Do you want to come inside? I could make you some tea. "

" No thanks ! I will especially not want to disturb. "

" Are you sure ? I can prepare a meat dish for you, if you prefer. "

There were two different reactions immediately.

" Meat. " Luffy shouted, while drooling. " I want some. "

" No, you really don't need to bother for me. " Assured Ace. " But I appreciate the invitation. "

" It's impossible that they are brothers. " Asserted the crew.

" Luffy is a selfish guy. " Usopp remarked.

" Very stupid. " Gin continued.

" He always thinks of his stomach first. " Lucy remarked.

" And he never acts like a captain. " Finished Zoro.

" This guy is very polite. " Sanji remarked.

" And he takes care of his brother. " Johnny continued.

" He is much better than his brother. " Zoro cried.

" The fraternity is something great. " Cried Chopper.

" It doesn't make sense, how two such different beings can be from the same family ? " Neni asked.

" This ... It is not very nice. " Vivi remarked, though she couldn't notice that it was true.

" It's my crew. " Luffy asserted. " Isn't he great ? "

" Yes ! I imagine it must be powerful since it was you who composed it. "

Hearing a suspicious noise, Bruno turned around and finally said.

" Baroque Works is here. "

" Billions. " Neni frightened, recognizing their boats.

" Them again ? " Luffy wondered.

" Great. " Gin rejoices. " Finally a little exercise. "

" You really want to fight against Braoque Works? " Raynare questioned, with a mocking smile. " If memory serves, you were beaten in one fell swoop by a ballerina four days ago. "

" Shut up ! I just underestimated the strength of that asshole Mr 2. "

" Drop. " Ace advised. " The navy will surely send boats over here to stop you! You have no time to waste. I'll take care of these guys. "

Hopping back, he let himself fall in the direction of his boat before beginning to walk towards the ships of the Baroque Works.

" What does he plan to do with such a tiny boat ? " Wanted to know Usopp.

Keeping his arms crossed, Bruno noticed that Ace was moving his boat forward with his flames.

" Interesting. "

" Hey, Luffy! Is it really a good idea to let him fight alone ? " Lucy asked.

" Yes, of course. "

" He is one of the commanders of Whitebeard. " Zoro remarked. " If this is true, then we should rather pity the guys he is going to face. "

" But there are five boats. " Chopper remarked.

Seeming to care how many enemies there were, Ace continued to smile, before igniting his fist.

" Pull ! Sink his boat! "

Many cannon balls were fired at Ace. The latter, still calm, waited a few moments, before attacking.

" **HIKEN !** "

He created a huge fist of flame, which destroyed all of the cannonballs, before pulverizing the five ships. In an instant, all the enemies were charred and only a few debris remained from their boats.

Seeing this, most of the pirates were stunned.

" In… Incredible. " Vivi said.

" This guy is a monster. " Cried Johnny, Yosaku and Neni.

" QUUUUAAA ! " Cried Carue.

" In fact, Ace is stronger than Luffy. " Menma remarked.

" It's clear. " Approved Raynare. " Who agrees to ask him to become our new captain ? "

" Hey. " Luffy got on his nerves, seeing many hands going up.

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Before Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc:?**

**Arc Enies Lobby: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby :?**

**Thriller Bark Arc: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc:?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Dressrosa Bow :? /?**

**Wano Kuni Arc: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc:?**

**Arc Battle Teach :?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million- (Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol: Musshuru**

**Crocodile: Noscula (OC), Mr 6 (OC), Miss Halloween (OC)**

**Garp: Sakura (Zombieland Saga)**

**Gold D. Roger: Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Individual: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Neni (Mr 9), Reiner ( ****Shingeki no kyojin ****), Eevee (Pokemon)**


	71. Kung-fu dugongs

"Ace is now part of the crew." Luffy cried, raising a glass.

"Health." Shouted Usopp, Chopper, Yosaku and Menma.

"Who said I was joining this crew?"

"Forget about it." Nami advised him. "Better not argue with Luffy! Just enjoy our hospitality."

"That's very nice of you."

Drinking his glass, Ace could watch the group of revelers, as well as the other people present on the deck of the boat. So he caught sight of Raynare's mischievous smile, as Lucy kept asking him to give him less revealing clothes. For answer, Raynare had ended up using his magic, to make Lucy's bra disappear, making Lucy scream.

" Give it to me ! Give it to me ! "

" Very pretty chest. " Raynare said, examining him, with an unhealthy smile. " Are your breasts really real ? "

" Give me back my bra. "

Finally snapping his fingers, Raynare made the garment reappear. Noting that he was indeed in his place, Lucy ended up squatting, before starting to sulk.

" You sulk ? " Raynare questioned, having fun pushing his finger into Lucy's cheek. " You really are a kid, actually. "

" Don't approach me, I am not talking to you anymore. "

Raynare only chuckled. Hearing it, Lucy couldn't help but find Raynare's demeanor much more jovial than usual. Since Drum Island, the fallen angel had multiplied his teasing towards Lucy, enjoying having fun making fun of her without really being mean. Raynare was actually showing that his confidence in Lucy had grown even stronger. The blonde had become the most important person in his eyes.

Seeing this, Lucy asked herself a question. She perfectly remembered Virgo's proposal to ask Raynare to be part of Fairy Tail. Lucy would of course agree to let the fallen angel follow her into her world. Nonetheless, she was unsure whether Raynare would accept or ultimately prefer to return to his own world. Additionally, no one could figure out how to allow Raynare to join Lucy's world.

Lucy didn't want to give Raynare false hopes, therefore, she preferred to keep quiet, until she could know a way to be able to take Raynare into her world.

Turning his gaze, Ace then saw Bruno leaning against the mast of the boat. With his eyes closed, the man seemed focused and very undecided. Just by looking at him, Ace could know that Bruno was asking himself multitudes of unanswered questions.

Of all of Luffy's crew, Ace found Bruno the least fit on this boat. Even compared to Nami or Raynare, Bruno was too… serious. All of the crew had at least one flaw except Bruno. He was the complete opposite of Luffy.

Thinking too, Johnny was seated near the bow of the ship and watching the banks the Merry was skirting. Thinking back on all his fights since meeting Luffy, Johnny clenched his fist. Since joining the crew, he hadn't known a single victory. Instead, he had known nothing but defeat and humiliation. Looking at his hands, he asserted.

" I was the one who asked Luffy to let me come with him! And yet, this is only dishonoring him. "

Staring at Alabasta, he swore to himself.

" I would not leave this island, until I won at least one fight! If we win, I want to celebrate our victory without feeling guilty. "

Being able to see the different people on this boat, Ace understood that Luffy had mysteriously managed to form a most unusual crew.

'' By the way Ace, what are you doing here ? " Luffy asked him.

" I am looking for a man. " Ace explained to him. " His name is Blackbeard. "

Hearing this, Chopper turned to him.

" The man who ravaged my island ? "

" You know him ? "

" No, I have never met him! In fact, considering what happened next, I have little reason to blame him! He can even be considered as one of the saviors of our country. "

Raynare, for his part, remained silent. Strangely enough, in his world, a very famous former pirate had an identical name. Funny coincidence.

" Is he a pirate ? " Wanted to know Johnny. " It's strange, no matter how much I looked at all the wanted notices, his name doesn't appear anywhere. "

" He was part of the second division of Whitebeard pirates! So that was one of my men! Until he commits the irreparable, on a pirate ship! He killed one of his companions and fled after seizing his treasure! As commander, I must find him and eliminate him. "

Hearing it, Lucy repeated.

" Eliminate him? Wouldn't you rather defeat him and have the navy capture him ? "

" Sorry, I cannot ! Don't see me as a murderer, I hate unnecessary violence! However, in this kind of situation, I cannot show mercy. "

" What has to do with Alabasta ? " Wanted to know Nami.

" According to some rumors, a man saw him here. "

Swallowing his saliva, Usopp began to lift several fingers from his hand.

" Crocodile… Baroque Works… Smoker and his men… Blackbeard…! My god, that's a lot of enemies to fight. "

" I'm going to Yuba. " Ace announced. " And you ? "

" U.S. too. " Vivi assured. " Once we reach the Sandora river we will stop at Erumalu! We will then cross a desert that separates Enumalu and Yuba! This is where the rebel leader is! "

" I understand ! So if you go to Yuba, I guess nothing could stop us from going together. "

" With you by our side, I feel reassured. " Yosaku asserted.

" Ace, could you show us your power again ? " Menma questioned, her eyes lit up. " He's so awesome! Even more awesome than the power of Luffy onii-san. "

" May be later ! Here, I would risk inadvertently burning this boat. "

" Youpi ! "

Eventually opening one eye, Bruno watched the group as no one seemed to be afraid of what was to come next. Was he the only one to fear the power of Baroque Works?

" You also find it useless ? "

Remaining still, Bruno felt Gin's presence on the other side of the mast. Remaining calm Burno asked.

" What ? "

" Can we really stop an army of 300,000 men with just a chat ? " Gin asked.

Staying a few seconds without saying anything, Bruno ends up telling the truth.

" No it's impossible. "

* * *

" Hello ! I am Captain Onigiri-Usopp. "

Having put his finger in a rice dumpling, Usopp amused himself by making the food move and 'talk', before confronting it with a huge mass of rice.

" Oh ? Who are you ? "

" I'm the rice snowman. " Luffy assured, presenting his creation.

Eating an onigiri, Gin ends up seeing Sanji hitting the duo with two pans, while roaring.

" Don't play with food. "

Then pointing to a sink, he pointed to Menma who was doing the dishes.

" If you're bored, go help Menma with the dishes. "

" I have already washed all the glasses, Sanji. " Assured the child, with foam on his face. " There are only the plates left. "

" Thank you for helping out, Menma. " Sanji thanked her, giving her a pat on the head.

Grumbling then, he told the other pirates.

" Take an example on her! This little one is more mature than the three of you put together. "

" Why am I included in the lot ? " Wanted to know Gin, while picking up another ball of rice.

" Stop eating our provisions. " Sanji roared. " With you and Luffy around, it's impossible to finish preparing our meals before we disembark. "

" Can I make myself useful in anything ? " Ace asked.

Still surprised at the man's politeness, Sanji immediately exclaimed.

" No no ! You are on this boat as a guest! It would be rude for us to make you do household chores. "

Then he heard Gin ask.

" Are you sure it's a good way to wash the dishes ? "

" Yes ! It is much faster. "

Turning around, Sanji then saw Usopp holding a plate in his hands, and Luffy using a mop to clean it.

" And There you go ! It's clean in two seconds. "

" Don't wash the dishes with the mop. "

* * *

Still thinking, Bruno felt a draft, while Zoro made quick movements with huge dumbbells. Taking advantage of this to escape the heat, Chopper had put himself near Zoro.

" What a pleasant breeze! Don't you think so, Bruno ? "

Too concentrated, Bruno did not hear him.

" Bruno ? "

" Hum? What's up ? "

" You are strange. " Said the reindeer. " You are always thinking, without anyone knowing what. "

" I'm just trying to guess the strategy of the enemy as well as his strength! In addition, we also have to take into account the percentage of chance we have of winning this fight! Establishing the right strategy is the key to winning a fight. "

" Is not Luffy doing it ? "

" Tsss. " Simply said Bruno. " Hopefully he's able to at least operate what serves as his brain. "

At that moment, Vivi walked past the trio and moved closer to Nami and Lucy.

" Nami-san, I have a favor to ask you! Can we drop anchor here for a while? "

" Hum? To do what ? "

" I am going to give Karu a mission of the utmost importance. " Vivi told him, holding a letter in her hand.

" QUAAA ? "

* * *

A few minutes later, Karu and Vivi were out of the boat while Vivi explained the mission to her animal.

" Karu! I want you to go to Alubarna Palace alone and deliver this letter to my father! I wrote down everything I and Igaram discovered about Crocodile, as well as the Baroque Works plot! I also state that I am alive and that I have extremely determined companions by my side. "

Staring at Karu, Vivi questioned him.

" Can I give you this mission? You will have to cross the desert alone to the palace. "

" QUA ! " Karu assured, making a military salute.

Smiling, Vivi folded her letter and tucked it under a blanket that covered the duck.

" Listen to me, the nights are very cold in the desert, so don't lose this blanket! And most importantly, make sure you don't run out of water during your crossing, okay ? "

" QUA ! "

" Do your best." Luffy told him.

" The future of the country depends on you, Karu. " Neni assured him, raising her thumb.

And as the duck nodded, Vivi finished.

" Especially, tell my father that this kingdom is about to be saved. "

" QUA ! "

Immediately, the duck began its long marathon and began to run at full speed. However, no sooner had he gone twenty meters than he stopped to drink two sips of water, before resuming a run.

" I told you to ration the water. "

Finally, the giant duck ran so far that no one could see it.

" Karu, I'm counting on you. "

Having opened one eye, Bruno mumbled.

" I doubt that will change much. "

Being with him on the boat, Zoro, Gin and Raynare said nothing. In fact, just like Bruno, each of them was skeptical about the success of Vivi's plan. How was she going to go about proving to the rebel leader that Crocodile is the cause of the sudden drought that has hit the country for two years?

However, each of them preferred to be silent, leaving Luffy to choose the destination.

For his part, Ace continued to smile.

" I knew Crocodile was hanging out in Alabasta but I had no idea he wanted to overthrow the country! It must be said that his title of Shichibukai allows him to go where he wants and stay there as long as he wants! It is very practical to prepare a Machiavellian plan. "

" Become the king of a country. " Said Raynare. " It must be the dream of many people! Nevertheless, I really doubt that this country offers much wealth to Crocodile, now that it has impoverished it. "

" If it is, becoming king is just a facade. " Retorted Ace. " He may have a much darker plan. "

" More obscure ? " Zoro wondered.

" Yosh. " Luffy cried, getting back on the boat. " Let's set sail. "

* * *

Being quietly seated on a seat, Nico Robin heard the sound of glass breaking. Curious, she turned her face towards Crocodile, who had just broken his glass which he held in his hand.

" Sorry ? I must have misheard! Please repeat, Mr X. "

" **_Crocodile, don't play deaf with me. " _**Noscula advised him, in a nonchalant voice, through a den-den mushi. " _**I repeat anyway: Princess Nefertari Vivi is still alive! **__**I saw her with my own eyes, in Nanohana, in the company of Mugiwara and his crew.**_ "

" How can this be possible, you moron ? " Roared Crocodile.

" _**Hey, don't yell at me.**_ " Noscula replied. " **_It is not my fault ! You told me that one of your agents had deleted it! An incompetent, if you want my opinion! Anyway! _****_I'm calling to tell you that Princess Vivi is on this island and is with Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace_**. "

" Portgas ? " Crocodile wondered. " May I know the reason for his presence here? "

'' _**Apparently he and Mugiwara are brothers! **__**Also, he managed to sink five ships in Nanohana in a fraction of a second! Not to mention that Smoker is starting to have doubts that you are the boss of Baroque Works! **__**And to finish, …**_ "

Putting a finger on the den-den mushi, Crocodile saw it dry up in a few moments, ending the call. Then he stood up and faced a window hidden by a thick curtain.

" A problem, Mr 0 ? " Nico Robin innocently questioned him.

" Even though Portgas D. Ace is here, he only represents a bucket of water thrown into a desert! It makes no difference to my plan! At worst, his presence here will force me to kill him, just like Mugiwara. "

" Without wanting to frighten you, this gesture means wanting to declare war on a yonko. " Nico Robin remarked.

" Not matter! Once I get there, nothing and no one can stop me! And I'll crush anyone who has the stupid idea of getting in my way. "

* * *

" Nami, is it so hot in the deserts ? " Wanted to know Chopper.

" Of course ! The temperature can sometimes rise to over fifty degrees. "

" What ? " The reindeer frightened, being unsure of surviving such a temperature.

For his part, Sanji was on all fours on the ground, sobbing. Not far from him, Raynare had ended up giving new clothes to Lucy and the other women in order to protect them from the sunlight.

" Why ? " He sobbed.

" We don't have the choice. " Vivi affirmed. " Because we would be burnt by the sun's rays if we left our skin exposed. "

" It is not fair. "

Seer him, Zoro asserted.

" You're pitiful. "

" Harassment of a princess, is it not punishable by law ? " Neni asked.

Seeing the provisions and other luggage to carry, Lucy asked.

" I hope we can take everything away and not be too busy during our walk. "

'' Don't worry, Lucy! We're here to help. "

Immediately, the blonde saw Loke and Virgo already dressed in clothes for traveling in the desert and having a big bag on their shoulders.

" The unity of spirits is ready for this march of hell. " Loke assured.

" Ok ! " Virgo added, giving a military salute.

" What are you doing here ? "

" I will still not let you walk and suffer in this heat. " Loke cried, pretending to cry. " I'll carry your bag, Lucy! No, I would carry you. "

" Another remark like that and I'll seal your key. "

For his part, Virgo began to stare at Raynare, who was also packing his things. If this walk could keep her close to Raynare, she wasn't going to miss it for the world.

" Hello, the lion. " Cried Luffy. " Hi, Maid-go. "

" Mugiwara, are you able to remember at least the first name of one of Lucy's spirits ? " Loke questioned.

" Hum? Yes of course ! There is the crab, the goat, the bull, the scorpion… "

" Forget about it. "

" Virgo-san. " Cried Sanji. " It's so good to see you. "

Immediately, he gave her a small bag, while telling her.

" There's a lunch, if you ever get hungry during the day. "

" Thank you. " Virgo said simply, knowing that eating wasn't necessary for a mind.

Then staring at Loke, Sanji stared at him for a few seconds. Finally, almost heaving a sigh, he ended up throwing another bag at her.

" That's for you. "

Grabbing the small bag, Loke just smiled, before declaring.

" Thank you, it's very kind of you. "

Astonished, Lucy wanted to know.

'' Have you two made peace ? "

" We support each other, that's all. "

Finally, the boat moored near the shore. Shifting the anchor, Zoro was surprised to see figures swimming in the water.

" Hum? Fishes ? "

Emerging from the water, dozens of seal-like creatures with a turtle shell faced the Merry.

" What is that ? " Wanted to know Nami.

" Kung-fu Dugongs. " Vivi recognized them.

" Ouah, they are so cute. " Menma cried.

" Is it edible ? " Wanted to know Luffy.

" You are really capable of eating anything, you. " Usopp remarked.

Suddenly, a Kung-Fu Dugongs uttered various cries which Chopper translated.

" You have to face me and beat me if you want to land here! If you're too scared, go and land on the other side, weaklings. "

" I have never seen a seal so sure of himself. " Gin asserted.

For his part, not finding these "seals" very terrifying, Usopp put one foot on the railing, before asserting.

" I am not going to be called a weakling without reacting! Captain Usopp will show you his power! "

" I am coming with you. " Yosaku assured, jumping with Neni.

" Finally a little exercise. "

" Don't go. " Cried Vivi. " These animals are very strong in combat. "

Too late. The animal had defeated Usopp and Yosaku in seconds and was now trying to punch Neni who had difficulty parrying them with his baseball bats. Eventually, the man found it best to do a back flip and get back on the boat.

" Damn it, but they are very strong in combat. "

" Bullied by a seal, the shame. " Raynare remarked.

" Shut up. "

" I won. " Luffy exclaimed, as he had just defeated a Kung-Fu Dugong.

" The level of power between the captain and his sailors seems to me slightly different. " Loke asserted, with an amused smile.

" Oh no ! It's even worse. " Vivi affirmed. " The moral code of the Kung Fu Dugongs obliges them to become the disciples of the one who defeated them. "

Indeed, as soon as the animal got up, he stared at Luffy with admiration, and ended up greeting him.

" True martial arts practitioners. " Zoro remarked.

" This look reminds me of someone. " Raynare asserted, having fun sadistically pulling Virgo's cheek.

" Raynare-sama…"

Then, seconds later, the entire group of Kung-Fu Dugongs stared in awe of Luffy, as the latter had defeated each of them.

" Stop making disciples. " Vivi roared.

"Why did I come with this asshole?" Bruno wanted to know.

" HAHAHA. " Giggles Luffy. " All of you, obey my every command. "

" GONG. " Cried the dugongs.

" On guard! And give it a punch. "

" GONG ! "

" Another punch. "

" GONG ! "

" Another one more. "

" GONG. "

" Is he a boxing master or teacher ? " Wanted to know Lucy.

" I don't know this guy. " Gin asserted, eyes lowered.

* * *

" Well ! On the way to Yuba. " Luffy cried.

Slapping his forehead, Zoro cried out.

" You are not going to let them accompany us. "

" GONG. " Cried the Kung Fu Dugong, standing in line, behind Luffy.

" What ? Lucy has the right to take her lion with her. "

" Don't compare me to a domestic animal. " Roared the interested party.

" Luffy, you can't. " Nami asserted.

" Kung-Fu Dugongs cannot live out of water for very long. " Vivi explained to him.

" Come on, Dugongs, get back to the water. " Lucy ordered them gently.

Nevertheless, the dugongs began to hug Luffy's legs and refused to let him go without him. Seeing this, the three women couldn't help but think.

" This is so cute. "

" Why not take them ? " Menma wanted to know, as she hugged a dugong.

" Do you want to see them die or what ? " Raynare questioned him.

Seeing the crew members struggling to separate Luffy from his new fans, Chopper finally asserts.

" I know. "

Rummaging through the bags, he finally got some food out.

" Here ! I'll give you this as a reward if you stay here wisely, okay ? "

Seeing the piece of meat he was holding in his hands, the kung fu dugongs rushed towards him and ended up engulfing him under a tide of bodies.

" Chopper. " Usopp frightened.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sanji found himself forced to give some of the food to the animals. Once done, the dugong greeted their master with tears, while Luffy cried out.

" Goodbye ! See you later ! "

" You speak of a group of warriors. " Raynare laughed. " They abandoned their 'master' for food. "

Wrapping her arm around Virgo's shoulders, she asked him.

'' Would you betray me so easily, my little Virgo ? "

" No way. " Virgo asserted. " I would betray Hime before I betray you! It is a promise. "

" Hey. " Lucy got on her nerves.

'' Luffy, why do you always have to get us in trouble ? " Nami got angry.

" That's what I did ? They are the ones who wanted to accompany me. "

" As if we could let them come with us! Aquatic animals are not made to survive in a desert! If Chopper hadn't offered them food, how would we have done ? "

" There was something strange with them. " Affirmed the reindeer. " Despite being powerful, I noticed that they were starting to have signs of malnutrition! I think they have a hard time feeding. "

" You mean these animals weren't at their best ? " Neni wondered. " I was forced to back down by fighting against them. "

" Don't complain. " Yosaku growled, while having bandages on his face. " At least you weren't hit! Hey, Johnny, why didn't you come and help me ? "

" I decided to stop rushing headlong. " Retorted his comrade. " If we had known the level of these animals, Usopp and you would have avoided being beaten like this. "

" We… We didn't lose. " Lies Yosaku.

" You are right. " Loke asserted. " It was rather a humiliation. "

" Shut up. "

" Hey, Loke. " Cried Gin. " As our food reserves have dwindled, can you give us a crate of food for the trip again? "

"You bring so much food from our dimension requires a lot of energy." Loke taught him. "If that were to happen, Virgo and I would have to stay in the spirit world to rest for a while! Therefore, we will only use this method as a last resort."

"As long as I don't die of hunger."

"Stupid Luffy." Sanji growled.

Leading the group, Menma stopped at the top of the sandy hill and cried out.

"Hey, there is a city."

"Hmm?" Bruno wondered, arriving behind her, with Vivi.

Seeing the city in question, Vivi froze. Seeing his face, Bruno asked.

"Is it Erumalu?"

Vivi just nodded. In front of the trio, sand covered much of the dwellings in the city, which was now deserted. Instead of an oasis, there was only a city that had suffered a severe drought.

" He ? " Nami wondered, arriving. " I thought you said Erumalu was nicknamed the 'green city'. "

Remaining silent at first, Vivi finally said.

" Erumalu is the example of the evil that Baroque Works has done to this country! Because of them, the people of Alabasta suffered, including this city. "

Finishing by advance, the group of pirates ventured into the ruins of the city. Looking left to right, Loke asserted.

" This city is nothing but desolation. "

" Even a professional thief would not find anything to steal. " Gin remarked. " No water, no food, no life… there is nothing here. "

" However, Erumalu, until its demise, was a bustling city filled with lush plants. "

" This place ? " Zoro wondered, kicking a tree lightly.

The tree was so dry that its trunk broke from the kick. Watching him fall to the ground, Johnny and Yosaku swallowed their saliva, before noticing.

" Looks like the rain hasn't fallen here in years. "

" For three years. " Vivi told them.

" Three years ? "

" Yes, it's been three years since not a drop of rain fell in the kingdom of Alabasta. "

" How is this possible ? " Neni asked. " I mean, oddly this coincides with the date of Baroque Work's creation, it may be impossible for an organization to be able to control the weather of an entire country. "

" In addition, the river where we left the Merry is not far from here. " Zoro remarked.

" Yes, why not have drawn water there ? " Wanted to know Usopp.

" The answer is however simple. " Vivi assured. " A complete lack of precipitation is a disaster that has not happened to Alabasta for thousands of years! But there is a place where it has always rained. "

Listening to him, Bruno suggested.

" The capital of Alabasta, where the king resides. "

" How did you guess ? "

" Your people are about to start a civil war. " Bruno remarked. " However, even with a change of king, the situation of this country never improved! However, if the people find that the rain is only falling on the city where the king is located, then everyone will think that the king has found a way to control the rain! I bet that's why there is this war. "

" Very good suggestion. " Ace congratulated him, showing a smile. " I'm amazed that someone like you is on the crew of… "

" I am not a pirate. " Bruno retorted sharply. " Just an ally. "

" Vivi onee-chan, can your daddy control the rain? " Menma asked. " It's so great. "

" He can't do it. " Vivi retorted. " Initially, when it rained only in Alubarna, the capital of Alabasta, everyone nicknamed this phenomenon '' royal miracle ''! however, one day a ship arrived and everyone found it was carrying Dance Powder, ordered by the King. "

" Dance powder ? " Nami wondered.

" What is that ? " Lucy asked her.

" This is a substance that is nicknamed "the powder that makes rain come". "

" Is she capable of creating rain ? " Chopper asked him.

" Not really ! It is said that it was designed by a seeker of a kingdom where the rain never fell! For it to work, you have to burn this powder until it turns into a green mist that will rise in the air, and artificially create a downpour. "

" AHHHH! I know. " Cried Luffy. " I ate it not so long ago and it tasted terrible. "

" It cannot be eaten, fool. "

" But how is that a problem for this country ? " Wanted to know Johnny.

" Yes, why see this poor thing as a curse? " Yosaku adds. " With this drought, this powder is a miracle, right ? "

" It is prohibited and very difficult to find. " Gin told them.

" What ? " The duo wondered.

" Before our departure on the Grand Line, Krieg had wanted to buy a large quantity, in case the crew ran out of water! However, even a feared pirate like us couldn't find any! In addition, the Dance Powder is very expensive! Few can afford enough powder to save an entire country from drought. "

" This powder must therefore have a huge flaw. " Understood Bruno. " This artificial rain must be toxic or something. "

" When this powder was first used, the locals danced for a long time while the rain was falling, hence the name. " Nami asserted. " Nevertheless, Bruno is right, it has a huge drawback! Indeed, it causes drought around the country that uses it. "

" What ? " Raynare wondered. " Could you translate? "

" To put it simply, Dance Powder is mainly deposited on small clouds which, otherwise, would have continued to travel with the wind, gorging themselves with humidity! This forces them to release all the water they contain, before making them disappear. "

" Oh ? " Usopp wondered. " So the rainwater that was intended for other countries is disappearing because of this. "

" That's it ! And as a result, many wars broke out in different countries, which resulted in severe human suffering! The World Government has since outlawed the manufacture and possession of Dance Powder. "

" It is therefore a powder that brings happiness and despair. " Ace remarked.

" I understand everything. " Loke asserted, arms behind his head. " Using Dance Powder, Baroque Works steals rain from across the country and only drops it on Alubarna! Crocodile then has Vivi's father accused and the war has started! Even if you won't like what I'm about to say, I have to admit that Crocodile is very smart."

With one kick, Sanji knocked him down in a strange trail to the ground.

'' What's that streak, Vivi-chan ? "

" This is where the canal used to be used by the town to drain water from the Sandora river! However, even this canal was mysteriously destroyed! Without it, the Green City was no longer able to meet its water needs! The inhabitants nevertheless continued to wait desperately! But it never rained! Then, finally, the villagers left to find another city where water could be found! Since this incident with the Dance Powder, suspicions of the king have multiplied. "

A strong wind hit the pirates, forcing them to shield their faces from the sand. Astonished, Luffy suddenly ends up seeing a body on the ground, a little further away.

" Hey, there is someone there. "

" What ? Vivi wondered. " Is there a person still alive here? "

Seeing a few people running, Lucy cried out.

" Virgo, I think we'll need your skills. "

" This is useless. " Raynare retorted.

" He ? "

" As Vivi said, there is nothing alive here. "

Indeed, hardly Luffy and Vivi approached the body that they noticed its strange aspect. The person in front of them was just a skeleton, half sunk in the sand. Seeing him, Vivi finally crouched down near the skeleton, before whispering.

'' What did my father and the inhabitants of this kingdom do? Sacrifice the lives of the people who fought against nature to live in this desert! Why ? By what right does Crocodile do this? "

Beginning to sob, she cried out.

" I would never forgive him. "

At that moment, a building collapsed not far from the group.

" How ? " Vivi wondered.

Having hit the building to vent his anger Luffy watched him collapse. Imitating him, Sanji, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku stood still.

" Damn it. " Grumbled Zoro. " What a bunch of kids. "

" The friends ? " Vivi wondered.

" Vivi. " Cried Luffy. " We must move forward! No way to let Crocodile do it. "

" Yeah, even though he's a Shichibukai, we're not afraid of him. " Usopp assured.

" Sister-Vivi, I will fight by your side without backing down. " Johnny swore to him.

" Yeah! We are pirates, after all. " Yosaku adds.

" Princess Wednesday, I will fight for you too. " Neni assured.

" We are all with you, Vivi. " Lucy finished.

Seeing her friends around her, the princess couldn't help but nod. Hearing the pirates speak, Bruno crouched down beside the skeleton. Putting a hand on the ground, he created a zipper and opened the floor. Seeing him do it, Gin then took hold of the skeleton, before putting it in the breach, which Bruno then closed. So the man buried the skeleton.

" Luffy-san…" Bruno continued. " You made the promise to defeat Crocodile, didn't you? "

" Hum? Why? "

Anger could be read in Bruno's eyes.

" Sorry, but I want to defeat him. "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Before Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc:?**

**Arc Enies Lobby: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby :?**

**Thriller Bark Arc: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc:?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Dressrosa Bow :? /?**

**Wano Kuni Arc: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc:?**

**Arc Battle Teach :?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million- (Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol: Musshuru**

**Crocodile: Noscula (OC), Mr 6 (OC), Miss Halloween (OC)**

**Garp: Sakura (Zombieland Saga)**

**Gold D. Roger: Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Individual: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Neni (Mr 9), Reiner ( ****Shingeki no kyojin ****), Eevee (Pokemon)**


	72. Desert's dangers ! Luffy VS Bruno !

"I am hot." Luffy complained, pulling a long stick to move forward.

Walking in the middle of an endless desert, the captain and his crew were attacked by the sun and its oppressive heat. To put it simply, each of them felt like they were melting.

"Stop complaining." Cried Nami. "You are just wasting your energy."

" You do the same by answering him. " Gin retorted.

For his part, Zoro was pulling a small sled where Chopper and Menma were.

" I cannot stand it anymore. " The reindeer saddened. " The cold suits me perfectly but I can't stand the heat. "

" Take off your fur. " Usopp advised him.

'' Because you think I can do this ? "

Drinking some water, Lucy turned to her two minds.

" Loke, Virgo… do you want to drink ? "

" Hum ? " Loke wondered, hands in his pockets.

Advancing at the same pace as the pirates the two spirits seemed to suffer less from the heat than they did, especially Virgo, who was now carrying a large sack on his back.

" Don't worry about us! We can handle the heat perfectly. "

Looking next to her, Virgo saw Raynare walking while struggling against the heat. Usually in a petty or teasing mood, Raynare remained silent, while his every step seemed heavy.

" Are you okay, Raynare-sama ? "

" Perfectly. " The fallen angel simply assured.

Touching her crown on her head, Neni winced.

" Ouch! The metal of my crown has become hot! No more question of having that on my head. "

" What idea here to wear this ridiculous thing on your head. " Sanji remarked.

" Hey! It's my personality. "

Wiping his forehead, Neni noticed.

" Princess Wednesday was not lying! Even the animals cannot survive here. "

" There are some. " Vivi retorted. " And some are very dangerous or poisonous! You will have to beware. "

" My concern, my worst enemy has become the sun. " Yosaku asserted, his tongue sticking out.

" Me, it's the sand. " Johnny asserted, while feeling his feet sink into the ground. " I hate to have it in my shoes. "

" Think of the inhabitants of this country who have been deprived of water for three years. " Cried Bruno, passing between them.

Running a handkerchief over his face, Bruno tried to remain neutral. But even someone like him had never known such oppressive heat. For his part, Ace walked forward, remaining silent.

" Why are these sand dunes so high ? " Said Usopp.

" They ? " Vivi wondered. " It's nothing ! The largest dunes can reach a height of 300 meters. "

" 300 ? We are gonna die. "

" It's too hot. " Luffy repeated. " To drink, please. "

Sighing, Nami gave him some water.

" Just a sip. "

Grabbing his barrel immediately, Luffy poured water into his mouth which swelled so much that Luffy looked like a hamster. There was at least half of the contents of the barrel. Immediately, Nami, Usopp and Gin hit him.

" You drank too much, selfish. " Nami growled.

" You have at least taken 18 sips. " Usopp roared, grabbing the barrel. " It's my turn. "

" You just had a drink " Gin retorted. " Think of others. "

The trio then began to fight.

" Boys, please stop! " Vivi cried.

But as everyone started to surround the trio, Bruno continued to walk while once again grumbling at Luffy's stupidity.

" It is not made to be a captain. "

Hearing footsteps, he saw Ace walking beside him. Looking at him, Bruno said.

" What I just said, I really mean it, even if he's your brother. "

" I said nothing. " Ace asserted. " You're not the first to see Luffy as a moron and hate him. "

" I don't hate him. " Bruno retorted. " I just find it stupid that he is the leader of our party as we go up against an army strong enough to overthrow an entire country! He seems unable to understand the danger that is coming. "

" It is true. " Ace confessed, before walking away from Bruno.

Seeing him do it, Bruno wondered.

"**Is Luffy-san really from the same family ? ** "

* * *

" It's cold. " Luffy complained.

" SHUT UP ! " Nami roared, wrapped in a blanket.

" AHHHHH, I re-live. " Chopper asserted. " The temperature has finally become pleasant. "

" I hate deserts. " Menma affirmed, while she will be Chopper in his arms. " It's too hot during the day and too cold at night. "

" Take this as a training. " Zoro retorted. " You must be strong enough to face our enemies but also nature! The latter is unpredictable, so you have to know how to adapt. "

" Why is it so cold ? " Wanted to know Usopp, chattering his teeth.

" In the deserts, the days are scorching, and at night, the temperature often drops below zero. "

Shivering, Lucy looked at Raynare having folded her wings around her to protect herself from the cold.

" Ray-chan !" The blonde called him by trying her hand towards her. " I'm cold. "

Seeming to regain his motivation to tease the blonde, Raynare gave her a simple smile, before spreading his wings and folding them around Virgo.

" Are you cold, my little Virgo ? "

Feeling Raynare's body press against her, Virgo immediately began to blush, still loving the situation. For her part, Lucy began to sob.

" You are too mean. "

" Lucy-san ! "

Turning around, Lucy saw Loke with a huge coat, and having her arms wide open.

" Come in my arms so that I can warm you. "

" Get off, pervert. "

" I want the hug. " Johnny asserted, while having snot dripping from his nose.

" I'm the next one. " Yosaku cried, before sneezing.

" I didn't ask you anything. " Loke roared.

Lying on the ground, Bruno opened his eyes to see a starry sky above him.

" Despite the dangers of the desert, we must admit that this starry sky is great. "

Hearing it, Luffy suddenly cried out.

" By the way, I would like us to talk about something very important. "

" Hum ? " Everyone wondered.

For once, Bruno stood up immediately, while Ace gave his little brother a curious look.

" Luffy going to say something important ? "

Pointing at Bruno, Luffy cried out.

" Bruno, I want you to be part of my crew. "

A long silence followed his statement. Then, finally, several people began to sigh. Luffy just wanted the man to be on the team. And to be fair, his crew didn't find it necessary to insist. Even though Bruno was a strong and intelligent person, he looked nothing like a pirate.

His serious side would prevent Bruno from feeling good about being under Luffy's orders.

Grumbling, Bruno lay down again, while retorting.

" As soon as I defeated Crocodile, I would go back to Little Garden! This is the deal we have decided. "

" No, it's only you who decided that. " Luffy retorted. " Me, from the start, I want you in my crew. "

" Why ? " Asked Bruno. " Sorry to tell you, but I would never see you as my captain! You are someone naive and candid, not to say moron and stupid! I could never bear the thought of being under your command! Ever since I've been with you, always thinking about everything, while you just eat and laugh bothers me a lot! Have you at least thought of a strategy to defeat Crocodile? "

" Yes of course ! I'm going to kick his butt. "

Staring at him, Bruno lay down again while whispering.

" Fool. "

Then pretending to sleep, Bruno heard.

" **GOMU GOMU ...** "

Getting up in time Bruno dodged a punch in extremis which hit the sand where he was.

" What … ? "

Facing him, Luffy cried out.

" If you don't want to be part of my crew, I'll force you to show you that I'm a real captain. "

" What ? "

" I know perfectly well that I am not intelligent. " Luffy asserted. " But I don't care! For me, a captain is someone strong enough to protect his crew. "

" Tsss! As if the role of a captain was just that! And even if it was, do you think you are strong enough to defeat Crocodile and his 2000 men ? "

" I would defeat anyone who dared to hurt my friends. " Luffy assured, with a serious look.

Staring at him, Bruno was surprised by the intensity of Luffy's gaze. The pirate was confident in his every word. Remaining motionless, Bruno finally sighed.

" You annoy me ! But hey, I might consider joining your crew. "

" It is true ? " Luffy rejoices.

" I have one condition. " Bruno retorted. " You tell yourself you can beat anyone, don't you ? "

" Yes ! Why ? "

" I refuse to be under the orders of someone weaker than me! In this case, here is my condition! If you can beat me in a fight, I will join your crew without arguing. "

Listening to him, the rest of the crew saw Luffy think. Finally, cracking his knuckles.

" Very well ! I take up your challenge. "

" A second ! For starters, the challenge will last until we win against Crocodile! Every day, we can do a fight, but only after dark, so as not to waste time on the march! Since Vivi-san said the trip is 10 days, that gives you ten chances to defeat me! However, if during these ten days you did not beat me, I would not join your crew and my decision will be categorical! Understood ? "

" Understood. " Luffy assured. " In this case, let's go for our first fight. "

Immediately he ran towards Bruno, his fist already back.

" **GOMU GOMU…** "

" **ZIPPER-MAN !** "

In an instant, the rest of the crew opened their eyes wide. Startled, Luffy saw his arm drop to the ground, while his body had been cut in half. Before he could attack, Zipper-man had appeared in front of the captain and hit him several times. So many zippers appeared on his body and opened. Then, Luffy's body had split into several pieces, knocking him to the ground.

" That … ? That … ? " Luffy wondered, as his head ended up being separated from the rest of his body.

" LUFFFFYYYYYYY ! " Chopper scared, pretending to go help him.

However, Zoo positioned his arm in front of him to order him not to move. It was a fight between Luffy and Bruno. Moreover, each of the pirates knew that Luffy was far from in danger.

Despite his torso cut in half, his arms and legs separated from the rest of his body, just like his head, Luffy didn't have the slightest damage. He was just unable to keep fighting.

"DAMN IT." Luffy roared, trying to move. "Bruno! This is no game."

"Why that?" Asked Bruno. "Do you know the power of Crocodile? No? In that case, what will you do if ever his power is similar to mine? Mugiwara, it's my way of fighting and you know it very well! If you keep acting this way, you won't have a chance to defeat me. "

Bruno then left and went back to bed.

"You are unable to continue fighting! So I won! Wait until tomorrow night to come back and fight me."

"Grrr! Motherfucker!" Luffy roared.

Still unable to move, the captain ordered.

" Come help me put my body back together. "

Seeing some of her friends walk over to Luffy for help, Vivi saw Ace staring at his brother without saying a word. Not knowing what the man might be thinking, Vivi finally walks towards him.

" Do you have a problem, Ace-san ? "

" Hum ? " Ace wondered.

" About Luffy-san! I must admit that he also surprised me at the start! As Bruno says, Luffy-san doesn't act like a captain! In fact, he is even less mature than Menma! However, a captain must know how to be respected by all his crew! That's what makes him weird. "

" All the crew is strange. " Gin retorted.

Sitting cross-legged on a rock, Gin explained.

" Why does a crew that does not respect its captain continue to stay with him? It's simple ! Luffy is respected by everyone! It has nothing to do with strength or intelligence! It is Luffy's personality that allowed him to form a crew like ours. "

Smiling, Gin asserted.

" Concerning intelligence, Krieg was much smarter than Luffy! He even had a more impressive build and everyone considered him worthy of being the captain of any crew! However, I don't regret having joined Luffy in any way. "

Smiling, Vivi nodded.

" Luffy is a good captain because he respects each member of his crew. "

Smiling in turn, Ace asserted.

" That's Luffy's way of being! He hasn't changed at all since he was little! Although he is as he is, he always brings people together! He's a not very smart little brother but his charm works strangely. "

" So you knew it. " Vivi understood.

" Everyone realizes it rather easily. " Gin remarked.

Having heard them, while pretending to sleep, Bruno ends up turning around, while not being able to prevent himself from asking new questions about Luffy.

* * *

" Why is it always so hot ? " Luffy complained, on the second day of the walk.

" Stop complaining ! " The other pirates roared, exasperated by his moans.

" Damn it. " Neni growled. " To say that this morning, we had to face a sandstorm…! seriously, how do the 300,000 rebels manage to live and organize themselves in the middle of a desert? "

" This desert is in fact a powerful fortress against an attack by the army of Alabasta. " Lucy retorted. " The dangers of the desert would kill thousands of people before they could reach Yuba. "

" Especially since I doubt this country has the ability to provide enough water and food for all the soldiers volunteering to attack Yuba. " Loke remarked.

Remaining silent, Virgo finally looks behind her, only to see Raynare lagging behind again. Seeming to be suffering from the heat, the fallen angel walked more slowly than the others. Stopping, Virgo questioned him.

'' Do you want me to carry you, Raynare-sama ? "

With only a smile, seeing Virgo's huge bag, Raynare retorted.

" I would be too afraid to tire you. "

" No problem. "

suddenly transforming, Virgo took on his 'Gorilla Maid' form, causing his size to grow larger.

" AHHHH, what is this horror ? " Wanted to know Sanji, while his heart broke.

" Can your minds be transformed, Lucy?" Raynare wondered.

" Euh, they take the desired aspect of their owners. " Explained the blonde, while having a pearl of sweat behind her head. " The previous owner of his key enjoyed seeing Virgo in this form. "

" He's crazy. " Johnny and Yosaku cried.

" So awesome. " Luffy cried, climbing onto Virgo's head. " Go ahead, Maid-go! Go for it. "

However, seeing Raynare continue to walk, Virgo resumed his old appearance, knocking Luffy down. His head sank into the sand, while Virgo followed Raynare who informed him.

" I intend to do this walk alone and take advantage of it to harden myself. "

" But ... you seem to be exhausted. "

" It's my training. " Affirmed the fallen angel. " If I want to become the most powerful woman in this world, it's not a desert that will scare me. "

For his part, having removed his head from the sand, Luffy began to spit kilos of sand, while coughing.

" Please take a break! I'm dying of thirst. "

" We will be able to rest once we have reached the next rocks which can provide us with shade. " Vivi promised him.

Hearing this, Luffy looked jovial and cried out.

" Guys ! Let's hurry to get to the next rocks! And I have an idea, whoever wins at Janken will have to carry all the bags. "

" Don't decide on your own. "

" And it's not up to the loser to carry the bags, rather? "

Turning a deaf ear, Luffy cried out.

" JAN… KEN… POOOOO ! "

And before anyone could react, he made the stone. Seeing that no one had done something, he laughed.

" HAHAHAHA! I won ! "

Getting ready to say something, Bruno heard everyone except Ace and Virgo say.

" But what a fool. "

* * *

Having to pull everyone's luggage, Luffy found the strength to complain again.

" It's heavy ! Too heavy ! Why do I have to wear them all? "

" You won. " Nami simply reminded him.

" We should think about making him take an IQ test. " Loke remarked, walking backwards. " Being stupid like that is a unique talent! Even Natsu is smarter than him. "

" That can be discussed. " Lucy retorted.

Taking advantage of no longer having her backpack on her back, Menma walked near the group. Nevertheless, she was easily starting to tire. Much like Chopper, she had a hard time coping with the heat. However, remembering Zoro's words, she preferred to remain silent and not to complain. If she wanted to be a pirate, she had to fight against nature.

However, an object fell on his head.

" Ouch ! " She complained.

Falling at her feet, she saw Zoro's gourd.

" What … ? "

" It is useless to make efforts and then die. " The man asserted, passing the girl, while continuing to shoot Chopper. " Hydrate yourself. "

Just staring at him, Menma nodded before drinking the water. Then she returned the item to its owner, before running away from him.

Getting ready to drink in turn, Zoro quickly noticed that his gourd was empty. Menma had drunk all of her water.

" MENMA ! "

Pretending not to hear it, the child came near Usopp, who then cried out.

" Hey! There are rocks there. "

" Great ! " Johnny rejoices, starting to run. " If there are rocks, there is shade. "

" Finally rest. " Yosaku said, following him.

However, the two men were passed by Luffy who rushed straight for the rocks, despite the heat and the baggage they were pulling.

" How does he manage to run so fast ? "

" This moron can be incredible. " Neni confessed.

Continuing to walk towards the rocks, the group nevertheless saw Luffy coming back to them, without the luggage.

" There is an emergency! Chopper! There's a bunch of injured birds out there, unable to move. "

" What ? " The animal wondered, straightening up.

" Birds ? " Vivi wondered. " Wait, Luffy! Didn't you just leave our things unattended ? "

" Hum ? "

* * *

" AHHHHHHHH! Where are our things ? " Luffy wanted to know, as the group had returned to rock level.

" No trace of birds either. " Zoro remarked.

" I swear there was. " Luffy assured. " They were all injured. "

" They were pretending. " Vivi asserted.

" What ? "

" It was surely Warusagi! They are birds that trick travelers and steal their belongings! They are nicknamed the 'desert thieves'. "

" What ? "

" Fool. " Sanji roared, grabbing Luffy by his collar. " How do we get food and water now, eh? "

" The lion or Maid-go can always go get some. " Luffy asserted.

" That is not the question. " Bruno retorted. " How can we, as a captain, show you so carefree ? "

" Hey, it wasn't my fault. "

Suddenly, strange stinks can be heard. Turning their faces in the same direction, everyone could see a group of birds observing them, while displaying mischievous looks. Each was carrying a bag they had just stolen from Luffy.

" You bastard. " Luffy roared, starting to chase after them.

Seeming to mock him, the birds took flight. Finally, managing to knock Luffy away, they cried out victoriously. However, one of them felt an arrow of light pierce one of his wings, making him cry out in pain. Seeing him crash to the ground, the other birds turned, to see Raynare flying towards them.

" I would have you, idiots of piafs. "

And before any of them could escape, the birds were attacked by Raynare, who knocked them to the ground, one by one.

Finally, landing in his turn, Raynare saw all the provisions and the like being scattered on the ground.

" Damn it. " She roared not starting to pick up everything.

Still continuing to suffer from the heat, Raynare ended up sitting down and getting his sleeves back. So she looked at the heavy armbands she wore on her arms and also on her ankles. Each of them weighed five kilos. She had therefore been carrying twenty kilos since the start of the walk and this was the reason for her fatigue. For a moment, she wanted to remove them. Nevertheless, she stopped her gesture and ended up standing up.

" Becoming the strongest woman will be a tough fight, but I won't give up. "

Continuing to collect supplies, she filled several bags before carrying them as best she could.

" Luffy would have to explain to me how he managed to become so strong. "

Finally, bending down one last time, she directed her hand towards an apple. However, a small figure suddenly passed in front of her and managed to escape with the fruit.

" What ? " Raynare wondered.

A small animal could then be seen running, while holding the fruit in its mouth.

" Hey, come back. " Raynare ordered him, running after him.

Getting ready to fly away, the fallen angel was surprised to see the animal suddenly collapse to the ground. Approaching, Raynare saw that the animal was a strange brown fox. Breathing with difficulty, he appeared to be exhausted, as well as thirsty and hungry.

Looking at him, Raynare nonetheless took hold of the fruit and left. This fox's health was not his problem. However, she ends up turning to look at the animal. The latter had not moved. And lying in the bright sun, he would surely die before the end of the day.

" It's not my problem. " Raynare asserted, walking away from food.

However, as she walked, part of her consciousness told her to stop. Stopping then, Raynare felt an internal fight in his head. Looking at the animal again, the fallen angel finally growled.

" Damn it. "

Coming back to the fox, Raynare finally took out his gourd, and poured a little water into the palm of his hand.

" Hey. " She cried, crouching down next to the animal. " You are thirsty ? "

Barely able to open his eyes, the poor fox saw the fallen angel's hand right in front of his face. Being able to see the water there, he gently lifted his head and began to bark the liquid. Acting slowly at first, the animal began to drink more and more quickly. Pouring water into his hand again, Raynare then saw him stand up and move his muzzle in his hand, drinking every last drop of water.

Seeing him do it, the fallen angel couldn't help but smile a little. Finally, she even poured the rest of her gourd on the animal's head to cool it.

" It feels good ? " Wanted to know Raynare.

Taking advantage of his shower, the fox then ends up shaking himself a little. Then, raising his head to Raynare, he presented his cutest gaze, before screaming.

" EEVEE ! "

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Before Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc:?**

**Arc Enies Lobby: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby :?**

**Thriller Bark Arc: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc:?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Dressrosa Bow :? /?**

**Wano Kuni Arc: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc:?**

**Arc Battle Teach :?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million- (Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol: Musshuru**

**Crocodile: Noscula (OC), Mr 6 (OC), Miss Halloween (OC)**

**Garp: Sakura (Zombieland Saga)**

**Gold D. Roger: Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Individual: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Neni (Mr 9), Reiner ( ****Shingeki no kyojin ****), Eevee (Pokemon)**


	73. Lizards and camel !

While Raynare and Luffy had gone to retrieve water and provisions, the crew stayed at rock level to enjoy some shade. Nonetheless, attempting to catch a glimpse of the duo using his sniper goggles, Usopp finally asserts.

" I'm worried. " Raynare will surely have no trouble coming back here. " Nevertheless, there is a good chance that Luffy will get lost. "

" He had no idea where he was going. " Nami remarked. " That fool. "

" I think we have no other choice. " Gin asserted, standing up. " We have to go get it! Hey, Chopper! Can you use your flair to find him? "

" I can try. " Said the reindeer, standing up.

" We must act quickly. " Sanji remarked. " Luffy hasn't eaten anything since this morning! He could tackle anything as long as he can eat it. "

" It should certainly not touch strawberries. " Cried Lucy.

" Strawberries ? "

" My little brother has always been carefree. " Ace remarked. " He cannot survive without someone being there to watch him. "

" We had noticed. " Zoro assured him, as he began to venture out of the rocks with Gin and the others.

At that moment, Loke pricked up her ears and looked away.

" A problem ? " Virgo asked him.

" There is something happening to us. "

Then, the next second, an earthquake was felt, while a huge cloud of sand formed in the distance.

" What … ? " Nami wondered.

A cry was heard.

" LUFFY-ANIKI! " Yosaku and Johnny recognized him.

Using his glasses again, Usopp cried out.

" I see him ! And he's on the back of a camel. "

" A camel ? "

" What is chasing him ? " Wanted to know Neni. " Another sandstorm ? "

" No ! " Bruno retorted. " Looks like something huge is chasing him. "

" And it's hidden under the sand. " Zoro cried.

Finally, a huge purple lizard came out of the sand and opened its huge mouth to swallow Luffy and the camel.

" It's huge. " Usopp frightened.

" LUFFY, go away! Go away ! " Yosaku ordered him. " Don't come here. "

" It's a giant Sandora lizard. " Vivi recognized him. " It is the greatest variety of desert reptiles! It watches for its prey by hiding under the sand! Its claws and teeth are as sharp as razors! However, it is so large that it swallows its prey whole! "

'' But what has this idiot done ? " Nami roared.

'' He's a real genius at getting into trouble, right ? " Ace asked.

" Troubles ? " Sanji wondered. " What troubles? "

Staring at the lizard, he began to tap the tip of his foot against the ground, while Zoro and Gin pulled out their sabers and tonfas.

" Since Luffy has lost all our food, this lizard is perfect. "

" This evening, it's lizard barbecue. "

Immediately the trio ran towards Luffy. Seeing them, the latter left the back of the camel and then turned to the lizard.

" **GOMU GOMU NO… "**

**" TATSU… "**

**" ÉPAULE … "**

**" DEATH ... "**

**" MUCHI / MAKI / SHOOT / UPPERCUT !** "

In an instant, the quartet hit the lizard so hard that it immediately died and collapsed to the ground. Seeing this, the rest of the crew watched how easily their friends had just defeated this gigantic reptile.

" Impressive. " Loke asserted, while Virgo clapped lightly.

" These guys are not human. " Usopp retorted.

" I feel sorry for this poor lizard. " Nami confessed.

However, turning around, Chopper let out a cry of fear, seeing a second lizard coming out of the sand, just behind them.

" Ah, there is another monster. "

" MUM ! " Neni shouted.

" Sandora's lizards always hunt in pairs. " Vivi cried.

" You should have said it earlier. "

Little worried, Loke and Bruno positioned themselves in front of the animal and began to prepare.

" **REGULUS… "**

**" ZIPPER…** "

Nonetheless, using his flames to propel himself through the air, Ace flew off to head straight for the lizard. He wanted to have a little fun.

" ACE ! " Nami frightened, seeing him disappear into the lizard's mouth.

Seeing him do it, Bruno and Loke deemed it prudent to back off. And barely three meters back they felt a huge source of heat escape from the body of the lizard. Then, a column of flame came out of his body, as he was completely charred. Shielding their faces with their arms, the other pirates eventually saw the blackened body of the animal, which in turn collapsed.

His mouth being half open, Ace took the opportunity to get out, without the slightest injury.

" Too easy. "

" Very cool. " Menma cried.

" A devil fruit. " Cried Johnny. " I need devil fruit. "

* * *

Having returned, Raynare was surprised to see the rest of the crew eating a good meal of lizard meat. Being tired, while she carried a large number of bags, Raynare found it very difficult to hide his anger.

" I see that getting our things back was not a big necessity.

" But, of course it is, Raynare-sama. " Sanji assured him, with big hearts. " You are so wonderful! Thanks to you, we have water again! Here, I saved a large portion of meat, especially for you. "

Barely shrugging, Raynare finally throws the bags at Luffy, while screaming.

" Don't lose them anymore. "

Noting that she had managed to bring everything back, Nami began to sob.

" Raynare… I'm so happy you're part of our crew! You are the only one we can count on. "

" Hey! " Cried the others. " Aren't you forgetting a few people ? "

" Bruno and Ace are not part of the crew. "

" Hey ! "

Suddenly, Menma let out a cry.

" He is so cute. "

And before anyone could understand her words, she grabbed an animal that was following Raynare.

'' What is Raynare onee-chan ? " Wanted to know Menma, while hugging Eevee.

" No idea. " Confessed the fallen angel. " I found him earlier and gave him a drink! He hasn't stopped following me ever since. "

" Have you been kind, you ? " Zoro wondered.

" SHUT UP ! "

" What is this bug, Vivi ? " Wanted to know Usopp, looking at Eevee.

" No idea. " Vivi confessed. " I have never seen such an animal like this before! Perhaps it comes from a poaching traffic! There are many around here since the animals that live in Alabasta are rare. "

" Not matter. " Raynare retorted, sitting down. " Let's leave it here. "

Suddenly the pokemon stirred in Menma's arms and finally escaped. He then ran to Raynare and jumped up to land on his lap.

" Hey. "

" Eevee ! " The pokemon exclaimed, giving him a cute new look.

Seeing him thus, Raynare fell silent. His gaze was so cute that even she couldn't find the strength to order him off her knees. Eventually Eevee taking advantage by lying on her lap and starting to fall asleep.

Seeing this, Lucy couldn't help but smile and got ready to say something to the fallen angel.

" You say a word and it is not even worth that you come tonight to ask me to help you warm up. " Raynare warned him.

For her part, Eevee ends up opening her eyes, all the while feeling a dark aura manifest. Looking at him, Virgo seemed angry to see the animal in Raynare's lap.

" It's strange. " Chopper asserted. " No matter how hard I try to concentrate! I don't understand what this animal is saying. "

" What ? " Usopp wondered. " How is it possible ? "

" No idea. "

" Hey, Luffy. " Called him Gin, while eating a large piece of meat. " What do we do with the camel? Do we keep it or eat it? "

" GUAH ? " The camel wondered.

" Where does he actually come from ? " Usopp asked.

" No idea ! When I was chasing the birds, I found him being eaten by a plant. "

" He has a saddle on his back, so he must be domesticated. " Nami noted.

Observing the second animal, Chopper suddenly smiled.

" Hey, do I know you ? "

" Guah ? " The camel wondered.

Finally, examining Chopper, he seemed to recognize him in his turn.

" Who is it ? " Luffy asked.

" It's the camel that transported me and allowed me to escape from Katorea. "

" Awesome. " Neni rejoices. " A camel is an animal that can travel in the desert ... while carrying people on its back. "

" Great ! With him, the trip will be easier. "

" I'm going first. " Luffy cried.

" I come with you. " Menma announced, climbing up behind him.

However, as the child found himself on the camel's back, the animal grabbed Luffy's head with its teeth, before placing him in front of him, preventing him from climbing on his back.

" He ? What's your problem ? "

Beginning to "speak," the camel let Chopper translate his every word.

" I'm a tough, chivalrous independent camel! Thanks for getting me out of this tricky situation! I'm not against being ridden, but I don't accept men. "

" Motherfucker ! " Several men roared, starting to hit him.

" Hey, I'm on it. " Menma cried, holding on as best she could.

" Why did you let Chopper ride on your back, then ? " Wanted to know Usopp.

" I have the chivalrous spirit. "

" Stupid camel ! "

Finding himself with many wounds, the camel forgot the pain, while Nami cried out.

" Don't listen to them, you are a wonderful camel! What am I going to call you? "

" A camel brute ! Cretin! Stayed ! "

" Sanji number 2. " Cried Zoro.

" Connard. " Roared the cook.

" That will be Matsuge. " Nami decided, stroking the camel's head as she mounted it.

" What a stupid name. " Neni asserted.

" There are starting to be a lot of perverts here. " Johnny remarked. " With Sanji-aniki and Lucy's lion, that makes three. "

" You are in a very bad position to make this comment. " Loke retorted.

" Exactly. " Virgo approved. " Loke is a little less kinky than Taurus. "

" It was not worth specifying. " Loke pityed.

Placing Menma on her lap, Nami asserted.

" With her small size, Menma shouldn't be heavy! So another person can go up! Who wants to go up? "

" I am not interested. " Raynare asserted.

Looking at each other, Vivi and Lucy ended up shaking their points before starting a Jaken.

" JA KEN PO ! "

Both did "scissors". Then, they saw a third hand having made the stone.

" Oh ? I won ! " Virgo remarked.

" What ? " The other two girls were surprised.

Finally, Virgo was seen on Matsuge's back, and declared.

" It's quite pleasant. "

" Why, Virgo ? " Lucy pityed, falling to her knees.

Having filled his gourd, Raynare poured part of it over the blonde's head, before telling her.

" Only the weak make life easier! Keep walking and you will become much stronger than Nami. "

" Hey, I heard you. " Roared the redhead.

Then she shook Matsuge's reins and Matsuge started to run.

" We hurry! On the way to Yuba. "

" Yahoo! Run faster, Matsuge ! " Menma encouraged him.

" WAIT FOR US ! "

Taking their things, the other pirates began to run behind the camel. Being weighed down by his heavy armbands, Raynare did his best not to be left behind. Then, finally, she saw Eevee's figure running past her.

" What do you want ? Are you following us? "

" Eevee. " Assured the pokemon.

" Eevee? Is that all you can say ? "

" Eevee ! " The pokemon replied, smiling at him.

Seeing him do it, Raynare sighed, before saying.

" Very well ! Do as you want,… Eevee ! "

* * *

" A tsunami. " Luffy shouted.

Turning around, his friends saw him scream and run around.

" What's wrong with him ? " Wanted to know Usopp.

" The heat must make him delirious. " Gin found.

" How can this guy get even more stupid ? " Wanted to know Neni.

" A tsunami is heading straight for us. " Luffy shouted.

" What is this andouille doing ? " Nami asked, while pulling on the reins to ask Matsuge to stop.

" It seems to me that Mugiwara ate this cactus! Loke told him, pointing at the half-eaten plant! Then he started screaming. "

" A cactus ? " Chopper wondered, looking at him. " Oh no ! These are Mezcal agaves! They cause hallucinations. "

Slapping his forehead, Raynare groaned.

" I'm sick of this idiot. "

" **GOMU GOMU NO GATLING !** "

Suddenly, Luffy attacked his friends, while roaring.

" I will destroy this tsunami. "

" Fool ! "

Facing Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Gin and Raynare prepared to knock him down.

" We don'tt have the choice ! We're going to have to knock him out. "

" My dream. "

Seeming to see them, Luffy suddenly started running towards them, while twirling his arms.

" **GOMU GOMU NO… !** "

However, a syringe was thrown at him and managed to dig into his arm. Screaming then, Luffy eventually froze, before finally falling to the ground, asleep.

" What … ? "

" A tranquilizer. " Chopper asserted.

Then he collapsed to the ground, while that simple gesture had exhausted him.

" Well done, Chopper. " Congratulated him Sanji.

" Tsss! That fool. " Gin growled, while grabbing Luffy's leg. " Hey, the camel, couldn't you carry it? "

Ignoring him, Matsuge only stooped a little, to let his passengers leave his back.

" You can go up. " Nami asserted, to Lucy and Vivi.

" Hey. " Gin roared, while pointing at Luffy. " What do I do with it ? "

" Hum? You have muscles, don't you? You just have to pull it. "

" Sorry ? "

" Ace, are you really that fool's brother ? " Neni wanted to know, turning around.

However, to his surprise, he did not see the pirate anywhere.

" What ? Ace? Where is he ? "

" Bruno-aniki is also missing. " Yosaku remarked. " Damn, they had to keep walking. "

" Bad idea. " Cried Vivi. " Without a map or guide it is extremely easy to get lost in such a vast desert. "

" Let's get back on the road and try to find them. " Nami ordered.

Seeing everyone speeding up, Zoro grabbed the rope of the sled where Chopper was resting.

" Menma, go up. "

Not having to repeat it, Zoro saw the child get on the sled, before hearing him order.

" Forward, faithful steed. "

" What do you take me for a horse ? "

" Eevee. " Cried the pokemon, while also being on the sled.

" What are you doing here ? " Zoro roared. " Raynare, get your dog back. "

" One is not a dog but a fox! And two, he's not mine! I don't see why I would take care of it. "

" Eevee ? "

Leaving the sled, Eevee stood in front of the fallen angel and began to stare at her. At first trying to keep his gaze in the air, Raynare had the misfortune to lower his eyes. Seeing Eevee's gaze, she finally saw the pokemon rub its head against her leg. Growling, Raynare finally grabbed Eevee before throwing him over her shoulder.

" You are really annoying. " She growled, before resuming walking.

" Eevee. " Simply said the pokemon, while seeming to smile.

* * *

**Who will join Luffy's crew?**

**Before Shells Town: Raynare - 9 million - (Highschool DxD) / Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Arc Shells Town: Roronoa Zoro**

**Kuro Arc: Usopp**

**Arc Baratie: Sanji / Gin - 13 million -**

**Arlong Arc: Nami / Johnny / Yosaku**

**Bow Drum: Chopper**

**Alabasta Arc: Nico Robin /? /? /? /?**

**Skypiea Arc:?**

**Arc Enies Lobby: Franky**

**Arc Post Enies-Lobby :?**

**Thriller Bark Arc: Brook**

**Punk Hazard Arc:?**

**Tesoro Arc :?**

**Dressrosa Bow :? /?**

**Wano Kuni Arc: Jinbei /?**

**Post Wano Kuni Arc:?**

**Arc Battle Teach :?**

* * *

**With other characters:**

**Buggy: Magi (OC), Bull (OC), Kuro, Morgan, Megumim -23 million- (Konosuba)**

**Arlong: Syra (OC)**

**Milhawk: Alice (OC)**

**Wapol: Musshuru**

**Crocodile: Noscula (OC), Mr 6 (OC), Miss Halloween (OC)**

**Garp: Sakura (Zombieland Saga)**

**Gold D. Roger: Igneel - 1.380 billion - (Fairy Tail), Acacia (Toriko), Bardock (Dragon ball Z)**

**Individual: Bruno (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan); Menma (Anohana); Neni (Mr 9), Reiner ( ****Shingeki no kyojin ****), Eevee (Pokemon)**


End file.
